Naruto: Rise of the Dark Storm
by Tianx
Summary: Resumen: Durante el entrenamiento de Naruto con Jiraiya. Conoció a una chica extraña, con extrañas habilidades. Durante su tiempo con esta extraña muchacha, él se enamora de ella. La cosa es que esta chica no es humano. Y con su naturaleza posesiva ... así Konoha y Akatsuki sólo mejor cuidado, porque esta chica no va a renunciar a Naruto sin luchar. Elementos de Assassins Creed. Na
1. Capitulo 1

Aclaro: Este fic no es mio yo solo lo tradusco el fic original es de : shadow-arashi

**Resumen:** Durante el entrenamiento de Naruto con Jiraiya. Conoció a una chica extraña, con extrañas habilidades. Durante su tiempo con esta extraña muchacha, él se enamora de ella. La cosa es que esta chica no es humano. Y con su naturaleza posesiva ... así Konoha y Akatsuki sólo mejor cuidado, porque esta chica no va a renunciar a Naruto sin luchar. Elementos de Assassins Creed. Narutoxoc

* * *

"Por lo tanto, ero-sennin. Qué Jutsu ¿Me vas a enseñar!" Naruto exclamó con entusiasmo, ya que estaba prácticamente saltando por todo el hotel se alojaban pulg Jiraiya se limitó a mover la cabeza con una sonrisa mientras miraba a su aprendiz difícilmente controlar su emoción.

Hacía poco más de una semana desde que comenzaron son viaje de entrenamiento. Y puesto que, la emoción de Naruto había sido por todo el lugar. Habían llegado Tanzaku ciudad hace poco más de una hora. Cuando Jiraiya dijo que el entrenamiento de Naruto comenzaría pronto. Desde que Naruto no ha dejado de molestar a Jiraiya que date prisa y empezar su entrenamiento.

"Ahora, espera un segundo gaki." Jiraiya broma exigió. "Tengo que estar en contacto con uno de mis contactos aquí en Tanzaku. Así que no puedo comenzar su formación por el momento." Jiraiya consumado, como él miró forma ahora un poco deprimido de Naruto. "Pero ero-sennin!" Naruto se quejó. Jiraiya levantó una mano señalando Naruto que él no había terminado.

Naruto regañadientes se calmó, esperando a que el sabio sapo termine de hablar.

Jiraiya, al ver que había continuado la atención de Naruto. "Aunque yo personalmente no voy a estar allí para supervisar su entrenamiento, por el momento, quiero que practiques el **Rasengan** - "Jiraiya hubiera seguido, pero Naruto lo interrumpió. "Pero ya he dominado el **Rasengan** ! " Naruto gritó.

Jiraiya entrecerró los ojos, antes de hablar. "¿En serio?, ¿Sabía usted domina el **R asengan** hasta el punto de que se puede crear con una mano en lugar de tener una asistencia de clones de sombra? " -Preguntó con una ceja levantada, y el baile diversión en sus ojos.

Eso hizo que Naruto cae en silencio durante unos momentos antes de hablar. "Pero, Mi **Rasengan** está bien como está! " Naruto exclamó, entrelazando la ira de su suspiró mientras negaba con la cabeza. "Así que me lo diga, que la va a dejar que su mano se cortan cada vez? Para que pueda utilizar el **Rasengan .** " Jiraiya cuestionada. Naruto se quedó en silencio mientras la batalla con Kabuto y Orochimaru cruzó por su mente.

Lo único que consiguió Kabuto con el **Rasengan** Porque dejó que su mano casi consigue apuñalado con un kunai. Sólo así se podía sostener Kabuto en su posición. "Y eso es como yo necesito más Jutsu!" Él obstinadamente gritó. Los ojos de Jiraiya se estrecharon ligeramente, "Tu Me estás diciendo ... que el Jutsu creada por el Yondaime Hokage ... no es lo suficientemente bueno?" Jiraiya dijo en voz baja y lentamente.

En ese momento, Naruto se congeló. Había olvidado el Yondaime había creado ese Jutsu. Sabía que debía sentirse honrado de tener esta técnica. Vergüenza brotó en su interior, ya que, básicamente, sólo insultó a su ídolo.

Jiraiya ver la vergüenza de Naruto, ligeramente fruncido el ceño, él no tenía intención de hacerle enojado. Que de nuevo, Naruto siempre fue un poco más emocional, más que otra cosa, tendría que corregir durante el entrenamiento parece.

"De todos modos gaki. Conozco una manera para que usted pueda dominar el **Ra Sengan** más rápido de lo que normalmente lo haría. Y de tren por lo menos cinco veces más rápido. " Jiraiya dijo con una sonrisa que forma al final. Naruto volvió la atención en un momento, su vergüenza en el olvido. "¿En serio? Ero-sennin!" Entusiasmado, exclamó. Jiraiya se contrajo en el jab de sus aficiones, pero se obligó a no reaccionar ante el insulto de Naruto.

Después de todo cuanto iba a corromper Naruto y convertirlo en un pervertido de proporciones épicas. El hecho mueca Jiraiya sola idea en la anticipación.

Mientras tanto, en Konoha Tsunade repente sintió como golpear Jiraiya en una pulpa sangrienta hasta que pidió clemencia.

"Sí gaki, por lo general este método podría ser muy peligroso. Pero al ver como su Jinchuuriki del Kyuubi combina con sus enormes reservas de chakra. Este método de entrenamiento sería ideal para usted." Jiraiya explica. La emoción de Naruto podía ver desde una milla de distancia, así que decidió literalmente rebotando arriba y abajo en la noción misma de dominar la **R asengan** dos veces más rápido, y la reducción del tiempo de formación era sólo una oportunidad buena para dejarla pasar.

"Bueno, no te quedes ahí Ero-sennin. Dime una vez!" Naruto gritó.

"No sé si debo gaki. Después de todo lo que está siendo un gaki tal falta de respeto." Jiraiya sonrió, sin importar el resultado que iba a decirle a Naruto sobre el método de entrenamiento ... Sólo disfrutamos de conseguir un aumento de su ahijado. Naruto se detuvo y miró al hombre mayor. Antes de que él juntó las manos y le dio a su Sensei los ojos del perro de perrito.

"¿Por favor? Ero-Sensei?" Naruto le rogó, lanzar en un pequeño gemido al final.

Jiraiya se burlaban suspiró con decepción. "Bueno, supongo que eso es lo más cerca que voy a conseguir." Frunció el ceño de una manera falsa, mientras que interiormente honestamente no Naruto para llamar a eso. A pesar de que se lanzó y Ero en su ya sabía título. "El secreto es sencillo Naruto. La respuesta es .." Jiraiya hizo una pausa para un efecto dramático. Naruto era, básicamente, en el borde de su asiento ... Si él estaba en uno.

"La respuesta es .. **Shadow clones de** Naruto. " Naruto cara plantada en el suelo. "Ero-Sensei. ¿Cómo va a **Shadow clones** ayudar? " En respuesta a la pregunta de Naruto, Jiraiya creó un **clon de sombra .** "Ahora cree un **clon de sombra** Naruto "Naruto cumplido y ha creado una forma rápida. Que Jiraiya tuvo su clon clon escolta de Naruto en el bosque.

Naruto miró con confusión. Después de varios momentos ha dado a su maestro pervertido una mirada mientras sus manos se cubren inmediatamente su entrepierna. "Hey, ¿Qué es la gran idea! ¿Por qué una patada en el clon de mi clon en las pelotas!" Jiraiya se limitó a sonreír a Naruto a la espera de Naruto para darse cuenta de lo que pasó.

Naruto parpadeó durante unos momentos antes de que Jiraiya miró con confusión. "Hey Ero-Sensei. ¿Qué fue eso?"

Jiraiya fue a modo de conferencia como Naruto llamó. "La **Sombra jutsu** es un B-rank **Kinjutsu** por una razón Naruto. Usted ve no sólo se requiere Jonin nivel de reservas de chakra Envía una evaluación mental para el usuario. Permite al usuario obtener el **Shadow clones** experiencia. " Explicó.

Naruto miró fijamente a Jiraiya con una mirada estrellada. "¿Quieres decir que ..?" Naruto interrumpió en un tono esperanzador y emoción. "Sí, vamos a utilizar toda la capacidad de la **Shadow Clone Jutsu** para entrenar. " Jiraiya sonrió. "Obtener algunos clones creados gaki y ponerse a trabajar en el dominio de la verdad **Rasengan. "**Naruto no perdió el tiempo en la creación de un pequeño ejército de Bunshin y de llegar directamente a trabajar en el dominio de la **Rasengan.**

Jiraiya le dio a su ahijado una mirada orgullosa en voz baja antes de que salió de su estudiante en el claro.

* * *

Naruto jadeaba de cansancio mientras se arrodillaba en el claro, que ya se acercaba la noche cuando el sol comenzaba a ponerse sobre el horizonte. echando el cielo en un tono azul, naranja y rojo. todo el día se había entrenado con la ayuda de sus clones para perfeccionar el **Rasengan** puede haber tomado todo el día. Pero finalmente, después de crear tantos clones y después de decenas de intentos fallidos.

Naruto podía decir con orgullo que finalmente puede crear el **Rasengan** casi al instante con una sola mano. Naruto sonrió orgullosa mientras extendía su mano y formó un**Rasengan** casi al instante se formó en la mano. Los azules walways esfera espiral fascinados Naruto. La forma en espiral constante, la luz brillante que lo dio. Y la forma en que era perfectamente redondo y lo suficientemente grande como para tener en la mano.

No parecía tan peligroso y, sin embargo ... Fue uno de los jutsu más temido de las naciones elementales creados por el Yondaime Hokage, sólo superada por el famoso Hiraishin del Yondaime.

Al igual que Naruto iba a desestimar el **Rasengan,** un sonido de aplausos resonó a través del claro. Seguido por una voz suave y seductora. "Bueno, eso fue bastante sorprendente. Te estaba viendo todo el día y todavía no puedo creer que tu sigues aquí. Por no hablar de que no te rindas, no importa lo difícil que parecía."

El segundo Naruto escuchó la voz que se dio la vuelta para hacer frente a la persona que lo sobresaltó. Y su aliento ligeramente enganchado en la garganta mientras un ligero rubor cruzó sus facciones al ver que estaba delante de él. Allí de pie la rama de un árbol era una chica más guapa que su Sakura. No borra eso! Esta era la niña más hermosa que haya visto y punto!

Ella pelo largo y blanco plateado llegar un poco más allá de sus rodillas ligada en dos trenzas a los lados de su cabeza sostenida por cintas de color negro con flequillo estilo hime. dos bolsas enmarcaban su rostro y se detuvo en su pecho. Tenía la cara en forma de corazón con la piel pálida suave. Una nariz pequeña y linda, los ojos de color rosa con ranuras para los alumnos. Sus pestañas eran ligeramente curvado y largo plazo. Y sus labios eran de color rosa, y Naruto podía decir que no era el lápiz labial que eran como naturalmente eso. Y su boca se fijó en una sonrisa burlona, como si supiera que él estaba admirando su belleza y no tenía miedo de que admirarla, siempre y cuando no desnudarla con los ojos. Y Naruto estaba seguro de que vio un poco más largo y más cortante que caninos normales ... Pero probablemente estaba imaginando ...¿Cierto?

Otra cosa que se registró fue lo pequeña que era ... Pero extrañamente parecía adaptarse a ella, y sólo tiene que añadir a su belleza.

Llevaba una camisa de color negro con oscuros murciélagos espiral rojo en la parte posterior. Tenía pantalones cortos grises que llegan a las rodillas, dejando el resto de sus delgadas piernas al descubierto. Tenía las sandalias negras con ataduras de color rojo oscuro. que tenía una cinta envuelta alrededor de su cintura que contenía un surtido de bolsas. Naruto no sabía lo que tenían, pero supuso que eran kunais y shurikens ahí ... al menos así lo creía.

Una vez que se hizo tomando en la aparición niñas, se limitó a mirar. Y la chica sólo le devolvió la mirada con esa sonrisa burlona todavía en su rostro. Pronto Naruto acaba de señalar con el dedo y ... gritó "Me estabas viendo el día entero!" Exclamó con los ojos muy abiertos.

La chica de pelo blanco se rió lindamente. "¿Es eso un problema?" Ella preguntó en forma burlona como si ella no estaba espiando a alguien.

"¿Es eso un problema? Por supuesto que eso es un problema, no se puede simplemente espiar a la gente!" -Gritó señalando a ella de una manera acusadora.

"Mi nombre es Shiroi, ¿cuál es el tuyo?" Ella preguntó, ignorando por completo su reacción a su espía-uh-viendo si viendo. Nadie le dijo qué hacer! ¡Nadie!

Naruto olvidando completamente el hecho de que ella vio en él al instante sonrió y señaló con el pulgar a sí mismo. "Mi nombre es Uzumaki Naruto! Futuro Hokage de Konoha!, Dattebayo!"

Shiroi inclinó ligeramente la cabeza. "Dattebayo?" Ella dijo con una ceja elegantemente elevada. Naruto se rascó la cabeza con timidez. "S-lo siento es una marca verbal."se rió tímidamente. Ella parpadeó varias veces antes de que ella se rió "Creo que es un poco lindo." Ella dijo con una sonrisa al final.

Esta vez, Naruto sabía que no estaba imaginando cosas. Ella realmente tenía colmillos más largos y más cortante que la gente normalmente lo hacían. Parecían pequeños colmillos. Colmillos! Se estremeció ante las posibilidades de la persona mordida con ellos. De repente, Naruto sintió la presencia del Kyuubi en el fondo de su mente. **"Teh, por lo que es una de esa clase."** El Kyuubi murmuró. _"Kyuubi ... ¿Qué estás hablando? '_ Naruto preguntó con cautela. El Kyuubi debate sobre si debía o no decirle a Naruto lo que sabía.

Después de un corto de unos momentos, el Kyuubi dio una respuesta vaga decisión de dejar que su envase para averiguar el resto. **"Te voy a dar una advertencia gaki. Ten cuidado con ese chupasangre."** Kyuubi dijo. **"Ahora vete Y NUNCA BOTHER ME VEZ MENOS QUE QUIERES QUE desgarrar la carne de sus huesos HUMANO! "**De repente rugió antes de que él se retiró de nuevo en su jaula para dormir más.

Naruto interior se estremeció ante el rugido del Kyuubi antes de volver su atención de nuevo en Shiroi. ¿Qué quiso decir Kyuubi cuando ella una chupasangre llamado?

"Entonces, ¿qué alguien como tú por aquí?" Shiroi preguntó con esa sonrisa aún en su rostro.

Naruto la miró. "Formación". Él respondió con sencillez. Shiroi levantó la ceja de nuevo. "¿En serio? Eso es interesante." Antes de que ella metió la mano en su bolsa. Naruto se puso tenso, iba a atacarlo? Estaba sacando un arma de destrucción masiva? Y de todas las cosas que esperaba ... No esperaba que ella sacar un pañuelo blanco.

"W-¿Qué?" Naruto parpadeó confundida mientras sostenía el pañuelo y lo dejó caer al suelo debajo de ella desde su lugar en el árbol. Él la miró, y ella a su vez le dio una mirada expectante. Inclinó la cabeza en la confusión.

Shiroi suspiró con fastidio. "Se trata de considerar caballeros como el momento de recoger el pañuelo niñas." Ella con cara de palo. Naruto hizo una 'o', con la boca en el entendimiento antes de moverse hacia el pañuelo. no volver a ver la creciente sonrisa en la cara de Shiroi.

Después de Naruto cogió el pañuelo que miró el árbol se prepara para entregar Shiroi pañuelo ... El único problema fue que ella ya no estaba allí. Antes de que pudiera comprender lo que sucedió fue enviado pronto volando por el aire, hasta que casi tocó el suelo duro.

"Itai!" Naruto dijo en el dolor, él se estremeció cuando sintió un par de sus huesos grieta. Pero no tiene que preocuparse ya que el Kyuubi comenzó ya en la curación de las heridas. Después de varios momentos estuvo a punto totalmente curados, intentó pararse ... Sólo para encontrar que no podía. Abrió los ojos (sin darse cuenta de los cerró) y se trató a la vista de Shiroi a caballo entre su cuerpo tendido mientras sus brazos sosteniendo las armas.

Él ganó un rubor creciendo a la acción. Shiroi rió levemente mientras observaba la creciente rubor en su rostro. "W-¿Qué vas d-haciendo?" Naruto tartamudeó. Shiroi sonrió "Lo que pasa es que necesito un poco de merienda y su la única persona por aquí. Por no hablar de mi instinto me dice que su sangre sería un buen aperitivo por ahora."Explicó. "Oh, pero no te preocupes. No voy a matarte, es sólo un aperitivo que estoy teniendo. Esto no tardará más de dos minutos, lo prometo." Ella susurró, antes de que ella comenzó a bajar su rostro.

"W-¿Qué? N-h-Ahora espera un minuto! W-¿Cuáles son y-estás hablando?" Naruto preguntó con confusión y pánico mientras seguía a bajar su rostro ... Y fueron esos colmillos cada vez más largos?

"Shhh Está bien, esto no va a doler un poco." La chica de pelo blanco plateado, dijo, mientras sus ojos brillaban con una luz ligeramente rosado. Naruto se estremeció cuando su respiración le hacía cosquillas en el cuello. Sin embargo antes de que pudiera cuestionar Shiroi de lo que quería decir, que sentía un dolor sordo en el cuello antes de que se desvaneció. Inclinó la cabeza para ver Shiroi con la boca en el cuello y la sangre que gotea un poco de la zona donde estaba su boca.

Naruto palideció al darse cuenta de que en realidad estaba chupando su sangre! Sintió una oleada de pánico, antes de que él se obligó a calmarse. sólo mantener la calma, no es como si ella iba a quedarse allí para siempre ¿no?

Shiroi estaba disfrutando el cielo ahora mismo. La sangre era muuuuuy bueno ~ Era la más deliciosa sangre que he probado nunca. Fue literalmente mejor que cualquier cosa que he probado nunca, y ella sabía algo de la comida más deliciosa del mundo! Y la mejor parte? Su sangre era regenerar más rápido de lo que podía beber! Él literalmente tenía un suministro ilimitado de sangre.

_"Yo puedo quedarme así para siempre. '_ Pensó en un sueño. Tenía los ojos vidriosos y un brillo salvaje entraron los ojos. Ella se aferró a él un poco más fuerte para presionar contra él. casi como si estuviera tratando de fundirse con Naruto.

Y Naruto miró con una manera confusa, mientras que también se sonrojó hasta por los codos. Él se había sonrojado un tono de rojo que habría hecho Hinata la calidad salvaje era un poco molesto para él. Sólo esperaba que iba a dejar de pronto, después de todo, se sentía como si estuviera probablemente haciendo algo más que beber su sangre. No tenía ni idea de cuánta razón tenía.

Shiroi todavía en su estado salvaje sólo había un pensamiento que atraviesa su mente. Sus instintos estaban exigiendo que lo marcan como su compañero. Exigieron que se le hacen de ella, pero ella sabía que no podía obligarlo a. No sabía por qué sus instintos le decían que hacerle a su compañero, pero ella sabía que sus instintos no estaban mal antes.

Su mejor apuesta sería la de acercarse a él y llegar a enamorarse de ella. Y tal vez sólo tal vez podría ver por qué su instinto exigieron para hacerle a su compañero. a pesar de que tenía un método verdaderamente conocerlo ... Pero ella no le gustaba hacer eso, no sólo era una invasión de la privacidad que era un modo de pensar mierda total. Pero, maldita sea su instinto gritaba a su no tener en cuenta sus costumbres.

Pero ella no lo haría! Ella no se convertiría en un esclavo de sus instintos, no revisaría recuerdos de Naruto sin su permiso! Eran sus recuerdos que no tenían derecho a verlos sin su permiso.

Sin embargo una vez más sus instintos no estaban de acuerdo con ella, ya que todavía le exigieron que aparearse con él. _"¡No! Malos instintos! ¡Al suelo! Voy a decidir si o no va a ser mi compañero. Y sólo voy a opinar sobre sus recuerdos si me permite. ¿Soy claro? "_ Ella gritó en su mente. Sus instintos silbaron su descontento, pero dio marcha atrás. Y lo que la calidad salvaje en sus ojos se desvaneció.

Shiroi tener su relleno de la sangre lentamente desprendido de cuello de Naruto un solo rastro de saliva y la sangre que une a ambos antes de que se rompió.

Naruto ahora positivo que Shiroi se hizo poco a poco se sentó mientras Shiroi quedó a horcajadas sobre él. "U-Eh S-Shiroi ... C-Podrías conseguir o-off por favor?" Shiroi sonrió dejando al descubierto sus colmillos. "¿Y si me gusta estar así hmm?" Ella preguntó en un tono divertido. Naruto no tuvo conocimiento del tono divertido como él entró en pánico. "W-Wait! No quise ofender si te ha gustado permanecer así!, Es sólo que estoy un poco incómodo. Y uu-uh p-por favor, no me di cuenta!" Él gritó con las manos en movimiento de inmediato para proteger la cabeza.

Shiroi parpadeó estúpidamente "¿Por qué te golpeó?" Naruto alcanzó un máximo de ella desde su posición defensiva. "U-Normalmente, cuando hice algo estúpido o cuando tartamudeo en de mi sentencia Sakura-ch .. Sakura me golpeó." Shiroi notó el desliz de la lengua que tenía. Sin embargo, ella sintió un flujo de rabia corría por ella cuando se enteró de cómo esta ... Sakura le habría golpeado en la más trivial de las cosas.

Sus instintos volvieron y exigen que encontrar a la chica y devorar su sangre hasta que ella era una cáscara sin vida. Pero ella tenía en la rabia y se calmó, aunque se hizo una nota mental para ver que Sakura fue cuando hizo un repaso de sus recuerdos ... Si se permite, por supuesto.

"Yo no voy a Naruto-kun golpeado." La chica de pelo blanco plateado, dijo con una sonrisa cálida.

Naruto miró a los ojos y vio la verdad detrás de ellos. Sonrió estúpidamente antes hizo una pregunta. "Así Shiroi ... ¿Por qué ... bebe mi sangre?"

"¿No es obvio?" Shiroi inexpresivo. "Soy un vampiro." Dijo con una sonrisa orgullosa. Observó cómo Naruto la miró con los ojos muy abiertos ante una sonrisa brotó de su rostro para su sorpresa.

"Por lo que su un fuerte vampiro muy impresionante! Como las que he oído hablar de los libros?" Naruto gritó de emoción. "Siempre me he preguntado cómo sería ser como si me encontrara a uno!" decir Shiroi estaba sorprendido era un eufemismo. No tenía miedo de ella ... _"No tiene miedo de mí"_ Ella pensó en la felicidad.

"Entonces, ¿qué tipo de poderes super cool ¿tienes Shiroi-chan!" Naruto preguntó con curiosidad y entusiasmo. _'C-Chan? "_ Shiroi pensó con un ligero tono rosado de sus mejillas no es que Naruto se dio cuenta. "Bueno, los vampiros tienen diferentes habilidades que son de gran utilidad." Al ver Naruto punto de gritar de la emoción de nuevo, ella le acarició la mejilla para tranquilizarlo porque uno.

No le gustaba ser interrumpido y dos ... Ella sólo quería acariciar su mejilla. A pesar de que no parecía tener un efecto diferente en Naruto ya que acariciando su mejilla, ella también estaba acariciando su barba.

¿El resultado? Un ruido sordo profundo de la parte posterior de la garganta de Naruto. Un silencio de muerte en el claro después de eso. Naruto porque por vergüenza y Shiroi? Bueno, la presa estaba empezando a romper, por una reacción tan terrible, tan terrible que incluso susurrar que hizo a los hombres en todas partes temblar de miedo y desesperación.

"Kawaii!" El vampiro de pelo blanco plateado gritó mientras glomped nuestro protagonista rubia ... Sí, esa era la reacción que estábamos esperando. Naruto se sonrojó de nuevo como Shiroi presionó su mejilla contra la suya, mientras que sus cuerpos estaban casi rocen.

Sin embargo ambos fueron interrumpidos por una risa corta y pervertido que viene detrás de ellos. Naruto se quedó inmóvil, sabía que esa risita pertenecía. Shiroi, por supuesto, no sabía lo que se volvió lentamente la cabeza hacia atrás para dar a la persona a su mal de ojo sólo para interrumpir su momento con su nueva rubia favorita.

Jiraiya se estremeció cuando Shiroi le dio su mal de ojo. _'Querido dulce Kami-sama son esos ojos brillantes?'_ pensó Jiraiya. Era como si los ojos le estaban dando una advertencia, una advertencia a retroceder ahora y fingir que no veía nada. Los alumnos entrecerrados estaban añadiendo un efecto aún más intimidante.

"Hey Ero-Sensei esto mejor no se va en sus libros pervertidas malditos!" Naruto exclamó con un dedo acusador apuntando a Jiraiya. Eso rompió Shiroi de ella mirando mientras se levantaba una ceja, fue Sensei de Naruto? Sin embargo lo que más llamó su atención fueron los libros Naruto dice que él escribió. Sólo sabía de una serie de libros que eran tan famosa y pervertido. Ella debería saber, que leyó el primer libro e inmediatamente quería castrar al hombre que lo escribió. Y ahí estaba él, de pie allí.El autor de la serie de Icha Icha maldito.

Lentamente se puso de pie con aura de maldad y odio mientras sonreía dulcemente al hombre. "El autor de Icha Icha correcto?" Ella preguntó con un tono dulce azucarado.

Jiraiya tragó saliva pero asintió con un poco de orgullo.

Espere ... _"PRIDE? OH HELL NO TU NO PERMITA QUE SENTIR ORGULLO POR LO QUE ESCRIBIÓ QUE PERVERTED viejo bastardo! '_ Ella hacía estragos en su mente. "Naruto-kun, sugiero que usted no mira esto." Ella dijo con el mismo tono dulce que antes. Naruto ni siquiera podía moverse por el miedo que sentía.

Y por lo que se vio obligado a ver como Shiroi venció a su Sensei en una pulpa sangrienta al mismo tiempo dándole patadas en la entrepierna con una fuerza demoledora hueso. permitiendo que los gritos del hombre del dolor de ser escuchados en todo los países elementales.

* * *

En Konoha cierto enmascarado Jounin estaba caminando por las calles leyendo su libro naranja, hasta que un grito oído entablillado se hizo eco a través del cielo. Kakashi se detuvo y miró hacia el cielo. "Siento una perturbación en el Icha Icha". Murmuró. Las personas que lo escucharon, lo miró extrañamente.

* * *

Tsunade levantó la vista del papel cuando se oyó el grito impío haciendo eco a través de la aldea. "Tsunade-sama." Shizune, su asistente exclamó ella irrumpió en la oficina."¿Qué fue eso?" Cuestionó

Tsunade suspiró "Eso ... Shizune era el sonido de un hombre que pierde sus más preciados objetos." Explicó con una sonrisa oscura al final de la frase.

Shizune se estremeció ante la sonrisa de su maestro antes de que ella avanzó lentamente de distancia de ella.

* * *

Shiroi se alejó de la masa de los espasmos ... blob que una vez fue el sannin sapo. Caminó hacia Naruto con una sonrisa malvada y mirada de satisfacción en sus ojos."Naruto-kun." Empezó con la sonrisa malvada todavía en su lugar.

"S-sí?" Él respondió con una expresión de miedo, no quería acabar como Jiraiya. Incluso si él tenía que ser el esclavo de Shiroi!

"No vuelvas a terminar como el Sensei bien." Hablaba en voz baja, con una cálida sonrisa al final. Naruto se limitó a asentir con un rubor que crece en sus caracterí sonrisa de Shiroi amplió antes de que ella dio a Naruto un suave beso en la mejilla. Los ojos del chico de pelo rubio se abrieron cuando su rostro se puso tan rojo que Hinata sería celoso porque era más roja que la de ella.

Una risa se escuchó de nuevo. Shiroi rompió su atención a la masa del blob, sólo para que desaparezca en una nube de humo. Ella frunció el ceño cuando vio la verdadera Jiraiya entra el claro ileso. "Hombre, tienes amor **clones de sombra.** Aunque no soy aficionado a la experiencia que se transfiere de nuevo. " Dijo mientras sonreír con una mueca en su rostro de la experiencia de clones. _"nota a sí mismo, nunca llegan a su ira. '_ Pensó.

Shiroi sonrió ante la mueca. "Así que Naruto-kun por qué estás viajando con esto ... pervertido?" Shiroi preguntó con curiosidad y desprecio apenas disimulado por el autor de ese maldito Icha Icha.

Naruto sonrió. "Es porque es mi Sensei! Va a ser enseñarme un montón de impresionantes jutsu Shiroi-chan." Explicó la emoción.

Shiroi Jiraiya le dio una mirada y Jiraiya sabía lo que significaba esa mirada. Esto significaba que si trataba de corromper Naruto y convertirlo en un pervertido que iba a castrarlo.

Él suspiró con decepción, todo eso la intención de quedar Naruto fija en sus caminos perversos ... Arruinado! Él interiormente lloró lágrimas de anime.

Shiroi ver Jiraiya suspiro de decepción sintió una oleada de ira femenina ... Ese pervertido en realidad iba a tratar de corromper HER Naruto ... Espere cuándo Naruto convertirse en la de ella ...? No importaba! Porque ella realmente le gustó la idea de él que pertenece a ella! Y maldita sea cuando quería algo que lo conseguirá!

Así que si ella quería que Naruto que iba a por él! ... Cuando llegó le hace caer en el amor con ella, ella va a hacer su movimiento ... Sólo tenía que ser paciente.

Jiraiya notó el brillo depredador en sus ojos mientras miraba a Naruto, y él sonrió por dentro. Naruto realmente necesitaba una chica en su vida, además de que tenía que conseguir pasar ese otro Sakura chica. En opinión de Jiraiya, la chica de pelo rosa no merecía la atención de Naruto. pero esta chica ... Tal vez ella puede tomar la atención de Naruto lejos de Sakura.

"Está bien gaki puede salir con su novia otra vez. Es hora de descansar en un hotel. Porque estamos dejando Tanzaku primera hora de la mañana." Jiraiya dijo. Naruto tartamudeaba como la noción de que Shiroi era su novia. Quiero decir ¿por qué una chica tan hermosa como ella lo quiere como novio? La perdida pensó deprimida por un momento.

Shiroi no negó la broma novia. En ella era todo lo contrario en realidad, mientras se encontraba dando a Naruto con una sonrisa depredadora. _"Hmm, Uzumaki Shiroi. Tiene un bonito anillo a ella. '_ Ella pensó felizmente.

"Bueno, es hora de ir gaki." Jiraiya dijo antes de volverse a Shiroi. "Me alegra que mantuve la empresa de estudiantes Kami sabe lo necesitaba." Jiraiya sonrió. Shiroi inclinó ligeramente la cabeza, ¿qué quiso decir con eso?

"Bueno, por Shiroi-chan. Fue agradable conocer a alguien tan increíble como tú!" Naruto dijo en pequeña decepción.

Shiroi sonrió. "Hey ahora, que no thhink ustedes dos eran los únicos que viajan las naciones elementales que hicieron?" Ella preguntó juguetonamente. Jiraiya y Naruto se miraron el uno al otro antes de Naruto Jiraiya le dio una mirada. Jiraiya simulacro suspiró con fastidio cuando interiormente estaba saltando de alegría ante la perspectiva de su alumno convertirse en una pareja con la chica de cabello plateado.

"Que ¿cómo te gustaría viajar con nosotros? Shiroi ¿Ha sido así?" Pide al pelo blanco sannin sapo. Shiroi ansiosamente asintió ante la pregunta de Jiraiya.

"Que la bienvenida a bordo! Shiroi-chan!" Naruto gritó de emoción.

Shiroi rió, mientras Jiraiya murmuró algo en la línea de 'inspiración para mi próximo libro. Eso hizo que la ceja de Shiroi peligrosamente retorcerse antes reinaba la paciencia, y siguió el sannin sapo y su aprendiz.

* * *

Habían pasado más de seis meses desde que se unió al dúo Shiroi viajar. Y hay que decir que eran a la vez entretenido y divertido que con sus peculiaridades y otras cosas.

Ahora entendía por qué sus instintos querían que aparearse con Naruto. Tenía tanta convicción, lealtad, determinación, coraje y valentía que no cualquiera tiene. Con el paso del tiempo que en realidad encontró cayendo por él, fue literalmente la pareja perfecta. El hecho de que su sangre estaba delicioso era más que un bono ~

Aun cuando durante el entrenamiento, cuando Jiraiya le exigió que hiciera algo que parecía imposible, él quejarse al principio, pero cumpliría y hacer el ejercicio sin quejarse. Y con su método de entrenamiento que estaba creciendo rápidamente más fuerte a un ritmo alarmante. Todos los días iba a crear pequeños ejércitos de **clones de sombra** para aprender el control de chakra, y la teoría de chakra que el sabio sapo le había trabajar, mientras que él entrenó a su cuerpo.

Y debido a su entrenamiento físico, construyó un lugar excelente cuerpo a construir. Su musle de que no iban a grande y no pequeña. Ellos eran la mezcla perfecta de ambos. Shiroi tuvo que contenerse de saltar a la rubia y de su.

También su pelo había crecido haciendo que tenga que mantenerlo bajo aa la cola de caballo de punta al igual que Jiraiya sólo mucho más corto. Y dos explosiones con parada en su línea de la mandíbula, sin que Naruto se parece mucho a su padre con su nuevo look.

Después de tres meses de esa rutina, Jiraiya cambió todo. Él le enseñó las posturas taijutsu y le hizo usar y entrenar por su cuenta, mientras que sus clones trabajaban en aprender un poco de viento en base ninjutsu Jiraiya había terminado su carrera de Shinobi.

Habían comprobado chakara naturaleza de Naruto y para su sorpresa era el viento, una rareza en la tierra de fuego. Después de que se trataba simplemente de una cuestión de conseguir un poco de viento en base ninjutsu para la joven rubia. Hasta ahora Naruto dominado **estilo viento: bullet aire,** y **el estilo de viento:. gran ruptura a través de** los otros estaban tomando un tiempo, pero que estaba recibiendo su.

El verdadero reto, sin embargo, era conseguir Naruto de su monstruosidad naranja como Jiraiya llama. Naruto se negó obstinadamente a un buen par de días antes de Shiroi decidió hablar con Naruto respecto. Jiraiya no sabía lo que pasó, pero Naruto volvió con un rubor y expresión vidriada en su rostro, mientras Shiroi tenía una expresión satisfecha y una sonrisa depredadora en su rostro.

Jiraiya conocía esa mirada, era uno que hablaba victoria y satisfacción.

Y por lo que tuvieron la rubia probar diferentes trajes, pero uno de ellos trabajaban. Sin embargo Naruto cogió la ropa que realmente le gusta que no sea ropa relacionada naranja. Y se sorprendieron con lo que Naruto eligió. Tenían Naruto se lo pruebe y ambos coincidimos en que era una excelente elección.

La ropa que tenía no eran cosas que un Shinobi usaría normalmente, pero de nuevo Naruto era siempre diferente e impredecible. Así que imaginen su sorpresa cuando Naruto con sus nuevas túnicas.

Ellos fueron en gran medida de color gris. Junto a esta, los trajes también tenían un acolchado de piel gris-blanca en el hombro izquierdo y Naruto optaron por llevar un pañuelo de color naranja oscuro alrededor de su cuello. Los trajes también llevaban la insignia de Konoha y una pequeña hebilla, adornado en forma de diamante, que conecta las bandas que cruzaban sobre el pecho. También hubo un revés Konoha insignia en la punta de la campana que se hizo en la túnica. Además, los patrones pequeños parecen estar impresa en la tela gris de los trajes. (Traje de Ezio en revelaciones Assassins Creed excepto la bufanda es de color naranja oscuro y el símbolo de Konoha es donde símbolo del asesino debe ser.)

También Naruto hacía tiempo que había dejado de usar su diadema desde que llegó su túnica. Él prefiere dejar su insignia está en su túnica para que otros saben de qué lado estaba. Así, el flequillo cayó libremente a los ojos a veces, pero no se molestan en Naruto. (En opinión de Shiroi le hizo más caliente de lo que era.)

Tanto Jiraiya y Shiroi acordaron que el nuevo aspecto era increíble y el equipo era mejor para Naruto.

Con todo, Jiraiya fue más contento con la progresión de Naruto, Naruto por su estimación debe estar a nivel bajo jonin. A pesar de la experiencia que, sin duda, estar a nivel alto jonin. Sin embargo Jiraiya estaba seguro de que cuando viaje de entrenamiento de Naruto había terminado, él estaría en Shinobi Kage nivel, si no más!

Sólo necesitaba para progresar más y ganar experiencia y que sin duda será uno de los más fuertes en la historia de Shinobi. En segundo lugar solamente a Senju Hashirama, y Madara Uchiha.

Hablando de progresión, lo que realmente progresó durante esos seis meses fue la relación de Naruto con Shiroi. Al principio sólo les ser simples amigos, que poco a poco con el tiempo que pasaron más tiempo juntos. Aprender unos de otros y encontrar su pasatiempo favorito de mostrar su descontento con Jiraiya cada vez que asomaba en aguas termales. Que comenzaron a ir a las citas, Fue difícil al principio, pero se las arreglaron para disipar el aire torpe para hablar, ir a cenar, y, finalmente, viendo la puesta de sol juntos.

Que los dos eran básicamente inseparables, y cada vez que una chica le daría a Naruto una mirada interesada ella mirar a ellos hasta que miró hacia otro lado. Jiraiya trató de separarlos en un punto y terminó siendo lanzado a través de una pared de Shiroi mientras Naruto seguía mirándolo durante una hora entera. Él ni siquiera parpadeó, que creepped Jiraiya cabo.

Aprendieron muchas cosas el uno del otro.

Shiroi enteró de que Naruto a pesar de tener momentos idiotas era en realidad, sorprendentemente astuta e inteligente. Aprendió jugaba bromas a todo su pueblo, (que hizo reír histéricamente ante las bromas que él sacó.) Amaba Ramen, su sueño era convertirse en Hokage, y que haría cualquier cosa para proteger a su pueblo preciosos se lo puso.

Por supuesto, ella le preguntó si ella se incluye, aunque se trataba de una broma, su respuesta hizo que su corazón se hincha con el amor y la admiración por la rubia."Quiero proteger sobre todo Shiroi, después de todo, usted es una de mis personas más preciosas!" Esa fue su respuesta. Y se le calentó el corazón de oír eso.

Y Naruto aprendió mucho sobre Shiroi a su vez. Aprendió que amaba puestas de sol y la luz de la luna que ella se baña en la noche, (lo cual tenía sentido ya que ella era un vampiro.) Le encantaba beber su sangre (que se había convertido en pasatiempo, así que casi Naruto no se ve afectada cuando se bebió su sangre.) Su comida favorita era manzanas de caramelo (porque en su opinión, es una fruta dulce y saludable.) Y ella adoraba foxes por alguna razón.

Eso le valió algunos puntos del Kyuubi, como tal, el Kyuubi silencio aprobado su acoplamiento con el recipiente.

Se enteró de que ella odiaba las serpientes, lobos, mapaches, y de arrogancia. Cuando se le preguntó por qué todo lo que ella era "Uno trata de estar rodeado por una mierda de carga serpientes, lobos, mapaches y de todas ellas mente hambre. Y la razón por la que estaba rodeado de ellos en el primer lugar es porque se va a arrogante."

Naruto asintió con la cabeza en la comprensión, y se deja a eso.

Sin embargo, después de seis meses Shiroi por fin iba a preguntar Naruto si podía revisar sus recuerdos después de todo, ella estaba empezando a sentir curiosidad acerca de por qué Naruto siempre era un poco reticente al respecto. Lo que llevó a su situación actual con Shiroi sentado delante de Naruto con las piernas cruzadas mientras se encontraban justo a lado de las afueras de la ciudad Shukuba. a una distancia considerable de Konoha.

Jiraiya los había dejado para que pudiera cumplir con uno de sus "contactos" cuando ambos Shiroi y Naruto sabía que era a ir echar un vistazo en las mujeres en las aguas termales. Shiroi lo dejó ir porque quería estar a solas con Naruto cuando le preguntó a su pregunta.

"Entonces, ¿qué me necesitas? Shiroi-chan?" Naruto preguntó con una inclinación de la cabeza, con los ojos que muestran curiosidad, mientras se quitaba la capucha de su cabeza. Él había conseguido un hábito de mantener la capucha, en todo momento, cuando se le preguntó por qué él simplemente dijo que quería mantener el aire misterioso a su alrededor ... Además, era divertido observar a los demás tratan de ver más allá de su capucha, tratando con cuidado para mirar debajo de ella.

Shiroi Naruto miró a los ojos que muestra la gravedad de la situación. "Naruto ... tengo un pequeño truco que me deja ver sus recuerdos, me gustaría verlos ... Es decir, si me lo permites." Ella decidió simplemente salir con ella y ser franco al respecto.

Naruto dudó, y con incertidumbre miró a los ojos. Si quería ver a sus recuerdos de lo que significaría que sería aprender sobre Kyuubi, iba a empezar a odiarlo al igual que el resto de Konoha. No podía soportar que ella comenzó a odiarlo, después de todo lo que se había enamorado de la chica hace un tiempo. Ella era tan hermosa, amable cuando ella quería ser, y ella tenía una personalidad fuerte.

Si empezó a odiarlo ... Que Naruto siempre renunciar al amor.

Dentro de su mente Kyuubi resopló, la chica era un vampiro, y el vampiro siempre fueron tratados como parias por los seres humanos. Como tal le juzgaría sólo porque él estaba en su contenedor. El muchacho había la cuestión de confianza al Kyuubi decidido.

Shiroi ver perturbada y la vacilación de Naruto sonrió tranquilizadoramente. "Está bien, Naruto-kun. Prometo mi opinión de que no va a cambiar." Ella aseguró.

Eso era todo lo que necesitaba saber Naruto mientras asentía con firmeza. "Entonces, ¿cómo funciona esto? Shiroi-chan." , Se preguntó.

"Es muy simple, se ve la sangre de vampiro es nuestra principal fuente de fortaleza. Nos cura más rápido de lo que normalmente lo haría, que repone nuestras fuerzas cuando estamos agotados, y, a veces, si tenemos suficiente que podría llegar a ser temporalmente un vampiro Shinso. " Ella dio una conferencia. Al ver que tenía la atención de Naruto, continuó.

"Otra posibilidad es útil para ver los recuerdos de la persona que bebemos la sangre." Explicó.

"¿Cómo funciona eso?" Naruto preguntó con una ceja levantada.

"Yo no lo sé, para ser honesto. Todo lo que sé es que es todo acerca de la genética en nuestro ADN. Aparentemente algún modo nuestra sangre almacena nuestros recuerdos. Yo ni siquiera sé cómo es esto posible." Ella se encogió de hombros.

Naruto simplemente suspiró con fastidio, que habría sido útil saber. "Entonces, ¿qué tengo que hacer?"

Shiroi sonrió. "¿No es obvio?" Ella dijo sin expresión, mientras sus colmillos se alargaban. "Por supuesto." Naruto dijo sin expresión, sin embargo, tenía una sonrisa en su rostro cuando dijo eso. Se quitó el pañuelo, y se expone el cuello, inclinando hasta su cuello desnudo fue expuesto al mundo.

Shiroi no necesitaba una invitación mientras se arrastraba hacia Naruto como un depredador acechando a su presa. Una vez que lo alcanza, se sentó en su regazo, y puso su boca cerca de su cuello.

"Ready?" Ella susurró. Sintió Naruto asintió, y ella hundió sus colmillos en su cuello. Al igual que todas las otras veces Shiroi mordió el cuello, sintió un dolor sordo antes de que se desvaneció.

Shiroi preparó para el juego de memoria que estaba seguro de venir, y ella estaba en lo cierto cuando sintió que su mente la deriva a una velocidad tan rápido que podría haber superado el Hiraishin. Pronto ella estaba en un lugar de alcantarillado-como con gotas de agua a intervalos aleatorios. Ella levantó una ceja en confusión, ¿qué diablos fue eso?

Observó cómo había barras de color azul ligeramente brillantes repartidos por todo el techo. Ella supuso que era su chakra ... Pero, ¿qué fue eso rojo? Ella negó con la cabeza, tenía cosas más importantes que hacer. Como encontrar una puerta de recuerdos marcados.

Así que se acercó ... Y dando vueltas ... Y dando vueltas. Hasta que sus ojos empezaron a crispar. "¿Dónde coño se supone que tengo que ir!?" Ella gritó de rabia y frustración. La barra roja brillaba intensamente antes de una pequeña bola de chakra rojo apareció frente a ella. "¿Qué?" Murmuró.

El orbe rojo voló a su alrededor por un momento antes de que se trasladó por el túnel y giró a la derecha. Shiroi sin nada mejor que hacer, simplemente lo siguió. Después de incontables segundos después de la bolita extraña. Lo vio detenerse en una puerta blanca con un chapado en oro recuerdos marcados en él. Miró a la pequeña esfera y le dio una mirada agradecida.

Observó cómo se trasladó de nuevo a la barra roja y la barra roja reabsorbe como si fuera agua. Ella miró hacia la puerta, tomó un profundo respiro antes de entrar en de ella docenas de pantallas. Miró a su alrededor, confundida ante la pequeña esfera de energía roja volvió y se posicionó en un pequeño botón que dice inicio en la parte inferior.

"Tu realmente útil no es usted pequeño?" Ella se rió antes de que ella fijó su atención en el botón. Ella apretó el botón, y así su tormento mientras observaba primeros doce años de su vida de Naruto.

No podía hacer nada más que ver como vendedor de comida con dureza le ha echó de tiendas sin ni siquiera un segundo vistazo. Observó cómo fue expulsado del orfanato a la edad de cinco años.

Vio los golpes que recibió por simplemente caminar por la calle con una pequeña sonrisa. Observó mientras trataba de jugar con otros niños, sólo por sus padres para llevárselos y mirarlo con desprecio y odio. Ella observó cada detalle, sin dejar nada fuera. Ella miró sus momentos más felices de sus momentos de desesperación.

Ella mira todo, todo el camino hasta su viaje de entrenamiento con Jiraiya. Cuando todo terminó, hubo un extraño silencio en la zona. Flequillo de Shiroi eclipsado sus ojos, y pronto un aura de pura malicia y el odio surgió de ella. Lentamente levantó la cabeza, y sus ojos entrecerrados brillaban de color rosa una rosa amenazante. Su iris y pupilas desaparecieron y todo lo que quedaba eran sus amenazadores ojos brillantes de color rosa.

Su aura comenzó cada vez más oscuro. Kyuubi miró con interés ya que su aura se hizo aún más oscura y maliciosa que la suya. Si el Kyuubi fuera honesto consigo mismo admitiría a sentir un pequeño escalofrío de miedo pasar por la columna vertebral. Pero él sacudió, él era el rey de los Bijuu maldita sea! Él no temía nada. Rápidamente retrocedió más en su jaula. NO porque tenía miedo! Fue porque estaba aburrido! ¡SÍ! sí ... Aburrido. No tenía miedo en absoluto.

Shiroi forma lentamente una mueca en su cara antes de que ella se desvaneció del paisaje mental.

Para Naruto sólo habían pasado dos minutos antes de que ella se dio cuenta Shiroi lentamente separarse de él. Estaba a punto de recibir a su ... Eso es hasta que se dio cuenta del gruñido furioso en sus labios mientras sus colmillos crecieron más que antes y su aura de maldad sed de sangre explosión de su formulario. Todo en ella en el momento gritaba una cosa ... Furia.

Sheer, furia sin adulterar, y rabia. Un gruñido surgió de su garganta, mientras miraba maliciosamente en la dirección de Konoha.

"Shiroi-chan! Calma!" Naruto gritó.

_matar, matar, _**matar!**

Fue el único pensamiento pensó ir a través de la mente Shiroi. Sus instintos rogando, suplicando, **EXIGENTES!** Que vaya al argumento de que Konoha puesto sobre ... Y para grabarlo en el suelo MIERDA! Un gruñido furioso surgió de sus labios mientras sus ojos brillaban peligrosamente brillante.

Ella sintió que algo agarra la mano y la cabeza bruscamente hacia la dirección de Naruto. Sólo verlo preocupado apretar la mano de una manera tranquilizadora. "Shiroi-chan ... Por favor, vuelve a mí." Dijo con un tono de súplica.

Poco a poco las características de Shiroi volvieron a la normalidad, su rosa iris y pupilas rasgados devueltos. Sus perros volvieron a su normalidad habitual longitud más larga y afilada. Y su aura de oscuridad y maldad desapareció. A pesar de que aún tenía una rabia silenciosa en sus ojos. "¿Por qué no los odias?" Empezó suavemente. "Si fuera yo ... Eso pueblo se habría quemado a la tierra hace mucho tiempo ... ¿Por qué ... no los odias?" Ella preguntó con confusión desesperada.

Naruto sonrió cálidamente. "Porque .. Si atacar y matar a ellos ... Que yo no soy mejor que ellos." Explicó. Shiroi miró asombrado silencio.

"¿Recuerdas cuando ero-Sensei nos habló de odio en este mundo?" Naruto comenzó. Shiroi asintió con la cabeza, se acordó de la conversación.

"Mi sueño es convertirse en Hokage, no sólo para ganarme pueblos el respeto y el reconocimiento, sino para proteger los valiosos para mí también." Shiroi ojos se abrieron, pero Naruto lo gastaban en pagar ninguna mente mientras continuaba. "Ero-Sensei dijo que no era de mucho odio en esto ... quiero hacer algo acerca de este odio. Todavía quiero llegar a ser Hokage. Pero eso puede esperar. Mi nuevo sueño es librar al mundo de este odio que tiene ha estado preparando durante mucho tiempo! Puede parecer imposible ahora, pero sé que la verdadera paz se puede lograr! Así que si hay tal cosa como la verdadera paz que voy a aprovecharla! " Naruto gritó con una sonrisa brillante.

Kyuubi escuchó el discurso de Naruto en el interés y una leve ... Mirada de esperanza? En sus ojos. _**'Naruto ... ¿Eres tú el hombre de edad Rikudô habló**_** de? '** cree que el Kyuubi

Shiroi miró a Naruto con admiración y asombro. Este muchacho ... No este hombre era realmente otra cosa. Era don, un regalo de Kami-sama que otros tomaron ofr concedida. Ella amaba, decidió. Este fue el único hombre digno de convertirse en su compañero. El único hombre que alguna vez tocar, y el único que realmente va a amar."Naruto". Ella dijo con cariño.

"¿Sí?" Inclinó la cabeza, confundido.

No tuvo tiempo de reaccionar cuando los labios de color rosa suave de Shiroi conectados con los suyos. Abrió mucho los ojos por un momento, antes de que se cerraron lentamente y se apoyó en el beso. el beso comenzó a ponerse más caliente como Shiroi a horcajadas sobre él, mientras su lengua luchaba por el dominio. Al final Shiroi ganó porque sus instintos salvajes le proporcionaron el borde que necesitaba.

Ansiosa exploró la boca de Naruto a todos sus contenidos, consiguiendo un pequeño gemido de Naruto. Después de tres minutos, ella se echó hacia atrás con un rastro de saliva conectarlos antes de que se rompió. "Wow." Naruto soltó. "Así que ... ¿Qué hace esto que nosotros ...? Shiroi-chan?" , Se preguntó.

"Amantes". Ella respondió alegremente, mientras frotaba su mejilla contra la suya, así frotando sus bigotes también. Naruto sólo podía ronronear en su aprobación como la sensación de su roce bigotes patadas pulg

Jiraiya con la espalda apoyada en un árbol, miró hacia el cielo, aparentemente mirando a los cielos. _"Minato, Kushina. Usted sería muy orgulloso de su hijo si estuvieras aquí. '_ Pensó en el orgullo y la alegría. Una expresión perversa cruzó su rostro ante la idea de capturar tanto Shiroi y Naruto en el acto. Pero decidió no por su propia seguridad.

Felizmente comenzó a pensar en lo que iba a enseñar a Naruto siguiente. _'Hmm? Tal vez le voy a enseñar la manipulación viento. De esta manera se puede encontrar una manera de completar el __**Rasengan.**__ Que le voy a enseñar algo de meditación ... después de eso voy a dejar pa llevar a la formación de salvia. y para el resto, que va a tomar algunas misione del ranking. "_ Con su nuevo régimen de entrenamiento de Naruto completado, su figura desapareció en un estallido de velocidad de decidir que era mejor que dejar que la nueva forma pareja disfruta de su tiempo juntos.


	2. Capitulo 2

Jiraiya se enfrenta actualmente a algo tan horrible, tan aterrador, y posiblemente suicida si sigue tratando de convencer a su salida de ella. Qué podría posiblemente ser Jiraiya haciendo que era tan espantoso y horrible usted puede pedir? Bueno, la respuesta es bastante simple.

"No! Nos convertimos en una pareja! Y ahora quiere que estemos separados por un mes entero? SÓLO PARA ALGUNOS DE FORMACIÓN SAGE ESTÚPIDO? I se niegan a permitir IT!"

Las damas y caballeros respuesta, era la furia femenina de una niña. Ahora, tenga en cuenta que esto no era cualquier otra chica. Esta chica es un vampiro súper potencia con el poder de destruir fácilmente un ser humano normal. Ahora, por supuesto, cuando se trata de Shinobi, sería comprensiblemente difícil para matarlos. Viendo como Shinobi parecen desafiar toda lógica. (En serio estos chicos realmente desafían la lógica. Me refiero a traer a los muertos a la vida WTF? O_O)

Ahora usted se estará preguntando por qué Shiroi estaba tan enojado. Una vez más la respuesta fue oh tan simple. Vamos a empezar por el principio de acuerdo?

Después de Jiraiya había dejado Naruto y Shiroi solo por su tiempo de calidad. Como él decía, a pesar de que sólo deseaba que su alumno para el hombre y pierde su virginidad ya. DE TODOS MODOS (la culpa es tuya Jiraiya por tener esos pensamientos traviesos) volver a la acción, llamó al anciano sabio sapo Fukasaku o como él lo llama pa. (Pidió al sapo sabio anciano después de que terminó asomándose sobre algunas aguas termales.)

Y Jiraiya se puso manos a los negocios, y dijo que quería a entrenar Naruto en Senjutsu chakra. Después llegó a dominar la capacitación manipulación de viento, por supuesto. Y con la forma Naruto usa **clones de sombra** , no tenía duda de que sería dominar la manipulación viento de ... Dos meses como mucho. Esto llevó a una pequeña discusión sobre si Naruto estaba listo para el entrenamiento de salvia o no.

Después de varias horas de debate, pa acordó Naruto enseñar los caminos del sabio si él considera digno. Después de eso pa simplemente desapareció en un puf de Jiraiya decidió ver cómo su alumno y nueva novia estaban haciendo.

La escena que vio cuando llegó al lugar donde los dejó reír de una manera pervertida hizo. Hey! No mires a Jiraiya así, usted probablemente se ríen de si usted vio a su hijo y su novia abraza en su sueño.

Y no me refiero a la clase normal de mimos, estoy hablando de aquel en el que está moliendo, literalmente, cara a cara. Los gemidos suaves inconscientemente estaban lanzando no estaban ayudando tampoco. Por suerte todavía tenían la ropa puesta, de lo contrario Jiraiya hubiera muerto de una epistaxis. Trató separándolos para que pueda arrastrarlos a la ciudad y ponerlos a la cama.

El único problema era cada vez que intentaba Shiroi sería inconscientemente tratar de darle una patada en la entrepierna.

Así que él se vio obligado a acampar allí por el resto de la noche. Él puede parecer irresponsable, pero nunca dejaría a su alumno y su novia solo en el bosque. Después de todo su fuera un montón de personajes sospechosos que hay. Aunque dudaba que obtendrían con creces lo Shiroi inconscientemente atacándolo en su sueño.

Así que se instaló una carpa, una chimenea, y sacos de dormir. Una vez satisfechos intentó colocar Naruto y Shiroi en un saco de dormir ... Una vez más Shiroi inconscientemente lo atacó mientras dormía. Pero Jiraiya ser terco siguió intentando durante varios minutos, antes de que de repente un cuchillo pasó zumbando junto a su entrepierna. Él estaba tan pálido como un fantasma cuando eso sucedió, Y con prudencia se retractó después de ver Shiroi inconscientemente alcanzar en su bolsa para otro cuchillo.

Decidió simplemente mierda e ir a la cama. convocar a un sapo para vigilar mientras dormían. Luego de que sus sueños eran un torbellino de aguas termales, las mujeres, y el sake.

A la mañana siguiente, se despertó renovado. Él salió de la tienda para ser tratado a la vista de Naruto y Shiroi aturdido despertar con la espalda un poco doloridos, comprensibles, ya que dormían en el suelo.

Sin embargo, su había necesidad de preocuparse ya que Kyuubi ya estaba sanando la espalda de Naruto, mientras propio factor de curación de vampiros de Shiroi patadas pulg Que todo su de estómago retumbó, lo que significa que era el momento para el desayuno. (Aunque Shiri afirmó que su estómago no estruendo cuando ella era una mujer, y era unlady como debería suceder eso.)

Jiraiya ser los caballeros que estaba, creó algunos clones a la caza de un poco de carne, mientras que él consiguió el fuego listo con un pequeño **estilo fuego** Jutsu. Varios minutos más tarde, sus clones regresaron con conejo muerto pareja, y algunos ciervos. (Kyuubi estaba interiormente saltando de alegría, al pensar en los conejos comen contenedores.) Después de haber cocinado la carne, el desayuno era un asunto tranquilo con una pequeña charla y ahora que.

Después se hizo Jiraiya., Y Naruto terminando, mientras Shiroi todavía estaba comiendo tomando su tiempo con su comida. Jiraiya comenzó a proponer su nuevo régimen de entrenamiento de Naruto.

Primero iban a pulir en lo que ha aprendido en los últimos seis meses, y lo envuelve todo con un poco más de experiencia y el dominio de la corriente de viento Jutsu que le había dado. Que iban a empezar su manipulación viento, y posiblemente terminar completar el **Rasengan.**

Cuando Naruto le preguntó qué quería decir con eso, Jiraiya explicó que el **Rasengan** fue un Jutsu incompleta como Yondaime estaba pensando en añadir una afinidad elemental a la misma. La misma perspectiva de completar el **Rasengan** Naruto emocionado más allá de la creencia. Que lo iban a enseñar el arte de la meditación. Cuando se le preguntó por qué Jiraiya rápidamente explicó que sería necesario. Que él le enviaría al Monte Myōboku durante unos meses para comenzar su entrenamiento salvia.

Ahora bien, esto fue alrededor del mismo tiempo que Shiroi terminó su desayuno, no prestar atención a la conversación a favor de saborear su comida.

Sin embargo, ella terminó como Jiraiya dijo algo acerca de la formación de salvia. Cuando se le preguntó qué quería decir con eso, Jiraiya pensamiento Shiroi escuchó toda la conversación rápidamente explicó que él estaba enviando Naruto para montar Myōboku durante unos meses para comenzar su entrenamiento salvia. Lo que llevó a la reacción de Shiroi casi al instante.

"No! Nos convertimos en una pareja! Y ahora quiere que estemos separados por un mes entero? SÓLO PARA ALGUNOS DE FORMACIÓN SAGE ESTÚPIDO? I se niegan a permitir IT!"

Lo que llevó a Jiraiya esquivando una variada gama de cosas que son lanzadas hacia él, al mismo tiempo tratando de convencer a su manera de salir de esta situació Naruto comenzó temblando de miedo de la ira de Shiroi, un sentimiento compartido por el Kyuubi. No el Kyuubi no tenía miedo, estaba ... Cuidado! Sí cautelosos esa es la palabra.

"ESPERE SHIROI! Dejar de tirar las cosas por un momento y déjame explicarte! HOLY SHIT ERA QUE UNA VACA!?" Jiraiya exclamó. "MOOO!" La vaca mugía mientras volaba lanzó al aire ... ¿Dónde diablos llegó ella una vaca ...? No responder a esta cuestión, sólo va a confundir a nosotros más de lo que ya somos.

Jiraiya abrió la boca para hablar, pero sus ojos se abrieron con miedo puro cuando Shiroi llamó a su arma más temida ... La sartén ... Arma definitiva de una hembra de la retribución. Jiraiya gritó como una niña pequeña como la fritura voló hacia a velocidades que harían que incluso el Yondaime celoso. Fue en cámara lenta mientras la sartén se estrelló contra el rostro de Jiraiya.

El tiempo pareció detenerse por un momento, antes de que avanza rápidamente, y Jiraiya se vio obligado a hacer ruedas de carro en el aire debido a la fuerza del golpe. El sannin sapo aterrizó en el suelo con un ruido sordo. Jiraiya patéticamente gimió de dolor mientras se levantaba. "¿Qué demonios estás tratando de matarme?" Exclamó con un dedo acusador apuntando hacia Shiroi.

Shiroi simplemente miró fijamente a Jiraiya ... Ya sabes, pensando en eso ahora ... No sería tan bueno de un pensamiento de matar a Jiraiya. Porque no sólo habría Akaktsuki ser todo Naruto con Jiraiya, sino ¿quién forma a Naruto? A pesar de que no le gustaba, Jiraiya era la mejor apuesta para el entrenamiento de Naruto.

Sólo tenía que asegurarse de que él no trató de corromperlo cuando ella no estaba mirando. ¿Has oído eso Jiraiya? Te está viendo, como un halcón maldita.

"No ero-Jiji. Estoy un poco enojado porque estás planeando quitarle Naruto-kun durante tres meses, después de que acaba de convertirse en una pareja." Ella resopló.

"Hey espera un minuto! ¿Cuándo dije eso?" Jiraiya le gritó en la confusión.

"Dijiste que estabas tomando distancia Naruto-kun por un conjunto de tres meses! No te atrevas a mentirme!" Ella rompió.

"Um, Shiroi-chan? ¿Cuánto de nuestra conversación se enteró?" Naruto hablaba, ahora seguro de que Shiroi ira era algo sedado.

Shiroi tituló la cabeza de una manera linda y confusa. "Para ser honesto, todo lo que escuché algo acerca de la formación de salvia, y unos meses." Ella respondió tímidamente. Jiraiya se movió antes de suspirar.

"En primer lugar voy a dar a Naruto lo básico de manipulación del viento, lo que nos vamos a entrenarlo en el que por lo menos dos meses. De lo que voy a dar a Naruto alguna lección en la meditación durante todo el tiempo que sea necesario, después de que QUE Tomaré Naruto al Monte Myōboku ". Explicó.

Shiroi parpadeó, antes de que ella se rió tímidamente. "Lo siento." Dijo con una sonrisa brillante. Dos meses que tuvo con Naruto, a pesar de que se ha ido para comenzar este entrenamiento sabio, ella no tenía ningún problema con él. Aunque una parte de ella quería ir con Naruto, pero ... No quiero parecer egoísta. Pero ella no puede dejar de desear poder ir al monte Myōboku con él ... No quería estar sola otra vez.

Jiraiya al ver la mirada triste en sus ojos por segunda férula que estaba allí, hizo una nota mental para hablar con el PA, y ver si podía permitirse en Mount Myōboku como visitante.

"Antes de llegar a viajar una vez más, ¿Ustedes quieren comprar algunas cosas en la ciudad o simplemente vaya a ver si te gustaría nada. Esta es tu última oportunidad." , Se preguntó. Shiroi negó con la cabeza, que ya ha navegado a través de las tiendas durante su estancia. Sin embargo, sorprendentemente Naruto asintió con la cabeza, pensativo. Jiraiya se levantó una ceja. Mientras Shiroi miró curioso.

"Bueno con lo gaki." Jiraiya dijo con un dejo de curiosidad en su voz.

"Bueno, durante nuestra estancia aquí, vi algo en una tienda de armas que parecía interesante, pero yo no tenía tiempo para examinar lo suficientemente bien." Dijo el joven rubio. Jiraiya puso la mano en la barbilla, pareciendo estar debatiendo si debía o no permitir que Naruto para comprar el objeto interesante que vio.

Después de varios momentos de debate, Jiraiya asintió con la cabeza, dando su aprobación estudiante.

Naruto sonrió, antes de que rápidamente corrió a la ciudad. Tanto Shiroi y Jiraiya parpadearon, antes de que se miraron y siguieron rápidamente la rubia emocionada.

Después de varios minutos de ambos Shiroi y Jiraiya busca de Naruto, que alcanzó a ver de él entrar en una tienda de armas. Entraron y fueron agasajados con una variedad de armas de diversos tipos y tamaños. Sin embargo les pagamos cualquier mente ya que rápidamente encontraron Naruto que estaba en el mostrador de recepción, con especial atención a un par de brazaletes en las paredes.

Los brazaletes eran algo interesante para ellos, y un poco extraño.

consistían en lo que parecía ser una cuchilla retráctil, que parecía estar en conjunción con un brazalete protector. Por lo tanto, parecía que la hoja retráctil podría discretamente extendida o retraída, por lo que es una herramienta valiosa para los asesinatos. (La hoja oculta es del credo del asesino sólo que sin la insignia del asesino.)

No tenían idea de lo que era capaz de hacer, pero no parecían capaces si mucho viendo cómo era tan viejo y oxidado.

Naruto sin embargo parecía estar observando atentamente los brazaletes como si fueran a desaparecer en cualquier momento, no tenía ni idea de por qué, pero se sentía atraído por los brazales. Sintió la presencia del Kyuubi en su mente una vez más, que parecía venir justo cuando estaba confundido o que necesitan un poco de ayuda.

**"Teh, me sorprende su eran aún de par de los que se quedan. Las hojas ocultas. Verdaderamente útil para realizar asesinatos discretos."** Kyuubi pronunció._"Kyuubi, ¿sabes lo que es esto? '_ Naruto pensó con sorpresa. **"Por supuesto que estoy familiarizado con esas cosas. Un clan durante las guerras de clanes, y durante la primera, segunda y tercera guerras Shinobi que utiliza muy a menudo antes de que fueran casi exterminados. "** Kyuubi bruscamente explicó. _**"Específicamente, el clan Uzumaki construyó y ellos utilizan a menudo ... No es que yo te diría que**_** Naruto. "** Kyuubi pensó mientras se retiraba a su jaula.

"Ya veo." Naruto susurró. Pasó varios minutos más mirando en ella, antes de que él rodeaba el timbre y esperó a que el dueño de la tienda para venir.

"¿Por qué querría algo así Naruto? Parece un huck de basura para mí." Jiraiya dijo bruscamente. Shiroi simplemente se quedó mirando los brazales, en silencio admirando ellos. Obviamente Jiraiya no sabía el valor sentimental, y el tiempo en la fabricación de un tipo tan avanzado de arma. Parecía antiguo, y sin embargo, más tecnológicamente avanzado que cualquier cosa en las naciones elementales.

"¿En qué puedo ayudarle?" Una voz ronca gritó a ellos. Un caballero de edad avanzada ahora de pie en frente del mostrador, con el pelo gris que cae justo por encima de sus hombros. Mientras que las arrugas eran casi toda la cara y la frente. Llevaba una tradicional túnica roja con plumas azules que adornan la tela.

"Sí se puede, gracias por su tiempo, señor." Naruto comenzó cortésmente, durante su entrenamiento con Jiraiya, el sapo invocador anciano logró vencer respeto a los mayores en el cerebro de Naruto.

"Tengo todo el tiempo del mundo chico, ahora ¿qué necesitas?" El anciano dijo calurosamente.

"Esos brazaletes en las paredes. ¿Cuánto cuestan?" Preguntó Naruto.

"Oh, tú tienes un buen muchacho ojo. No mucha gente puede ver el verdadero valor de un arma tan ingeniosamente diseñada así. Desde hace años sólo ha sentado su, acumulando polvo. Te diré lo chico, me 'voy a dar al ya de forma gratuita si usted se compromete a reparar y utilizar a su máximo potencial. trato? " El anciano ofreció con una sonrisa de edad al final.

Naruto abrió la boca con incredulidad, pero después de varios minutos, asintió tímidamente. El anciano sonrió feliz, antes de retirar los brazaletes de la pared, se envolvió en un paño negro, y se los entregó a Naruto. "Acuérdate de tu chico promesa." El anciano recordó.

Naruto asintió feliz como lo selló en el sello de almacenamiento se coloca en el brazo izquierdo.

Una vez que se hizo Jiraiya, Shiroi y Naruto oferta el adiós anciano. Y salió de la tienda poco después de eso.

Saliendo de la ciudad, Naruto no pudo evitar preguntarse cómo iba a reparar el ... Cuchillas ocultas? Como Kyuubi llamó. Sí, las hojas ocultas. No podía dejar de preguntarse cómo iba a reparar algo tan complicado.

"En serio, no entiendo por qué hemos perdido nuestro tiempo en algo tan inútil como esas." Jiraiya se quejó. Naruto se movió, Jiraiya quejas sobre el tema eran realmente molesto él hasta ahora.

Parecía que el sentimiento era compartido por Shiroi así, mientras hablaba en un tono molesto y ligeramente superior a Jiraiya. "Cállate ero-Jiji. Usted simplemente no puede entender algo tan increíble como los brazales Naruto-kun compró. Pueden parecer antiguo e inútil, pero si uno mira con detenimiento verá que son tecnológicamente más avanzado que cualquier cosa en las naciones elementales ".

Jiraiya resopló "Por favor, esas cosas? Tecnológicamente avanzado? Pfft y yo soy el pedófilo que le gusta los niños pequeños." Dijo.

Mientras Shiroi y Jiraiya argumentaron, Naruto ellas sintonizada a favor de desprecintar sus hojas ocultas recién adquiridas, y examinarlas. En silencio gimió. Así ¿cómo iba a arreglar algo como esto?

Kyuubi ronroneaba en sus pensamientos. Podría ayudar a su recipiente con su dilema, pero ¿qué iba a ganar con ello? Vio cómo decenas de pensamiento se agolpaban en la mente de su recipiente durante unos minutos, antes de suspirar. No podía creer que estaba haciendo esto.

**"Hey gaki."** comenzó Kyuubi.

Naruto se congeló ante la voz del Kyuubi antes de que él se relajó un poco. _"¿Sí?"_ respondió Naruto con curiosidad. **"No conozco una manera de arreglar las hojas ocultas."** El zorro masiva pronunció. _"¡En serio! '_ Naruto pensó en el entusiasmo. **"Si. "** fue la respuesta corta del Kyuubi. Naruto estaba tan absorto en su conversación con Kyuubi que él no se dio cuenta Shiroi y Jiraiya detenerse a unos metros de él y mirando el uno al otro en la confusión.

_-Bueno, ¿cómo lo arreglamos? '_ El pensamiento rubia.

**"Es muy sencillo gaki. Mi chakra que puede sanar a un ritmo alarmante, lo que no sabe es que mi chakra puede curar o restaurar prácticamente cualquier cosa a su estado original".** explicó Kyuubi.

_¿Te refieres a ...? '_ Naruto se fue apagando.

**"Si. Todo lo que tienes que hacer es canalizar un poco de mi chakra en esas hojas y puedo devolverlos a su estado original y tal vez añadir algunas mejoras también."** Explicó en un tono aburrido.

_"Pero lo que está en él para usted? '_ Naruto sospechosamente preguntó. **"Tú eres mi contenedor. Y como mi contenedor, que me representan. Así que si usted es visto como débil, que me ven como débil. Y me niego a dejar que se convierten en una realidad. Am. I. Borrar.? "** Kyuubi gruñó amenazadoramente. Naruto asintió con la cabeza, sin darse cuenta de cuando Jiraiya y Shiroi miraron extrañamente para hacerlo.

Kyuubi sonrió. **"Excelente. Ahora acaba de canalizar mi chakra en las hojas ocultas y me dejó hacer el resto."** Ordenó.

Naruto no perdió el tiempo en la canalización de una pequeña cantidad de chakra del Kyuubi en los brazales. Los ojos de Jiraiya se abrieron en las acciones, y él estaba a punto de regañar a una acción tan temeraria, cuando se dio cuenta Shiroi expresión asombrada. Jiraiya levantó una ceja y miró hacia brazales Naruto. Y su mandíbula se aflojó a lo que estaba viendo.

Era casi como si el tiempo se de marcha atrás de los brazales. El moho, el polvo, y el área de un poco roto estaban siendo reparados y reemplazados con el nuevo metal brillante. Las cuchillas retráctiles perdieron sus extremos dentados, y se convirtió en agudo de su ventaja, una vez más, junto con el punto.

Esto continuó por varios minutos más antes de los brazales parecía como si nunca se rompieron en el primer lugar. Aunque todo el mundo se dio cuenta de una nueva adicción a la misma. En la parte superior de los brazaletes, una naranja grande tiene incrustaciones zorro de nueve colas fue en ella con una mueca sonriente en su rostro, mientras que es nueve colas parecían envolver alrededor del brazo del propietario, aparentemente para protegerlas.

Naruto rápidamente se las puso. Y se dio cuenta de algo extraño. El brazalete se ha sentido ... Más fuerte que cualquier metal que jamás había visto o sentido.

Él movió experimentalmente sus muñecas. Y ante el asombro de todos, excepto Kyuubi, una hoja larga del pie extendido de la misma. Todos se miraron con asombro y sorpresa. Naruto sacudió sus muñecas una vez más, y la hoja inmediatamente se retractó.

Shiroi fue la primera encajarse a presión fuera de su estupor y Jiraiya le dio una sonrisa con colmillos. "Así que ... ¿Qué se siente ser pedófilo?" Ella preguntó.

Jiraiya se crispó. "Ok, así que estaba mal, ahora sal de mi espalda!" Jiraiya se quejó.

Shiroi rió, luego se volvió su atención a Naruto sólo para verlo agitando sus muñecas, probando sus hojas recién adquiridos, haciendo que se extienden y retraen. Shiroi sonrió al ver la expresión de asombro y fascinación en su rostro .. Ella levantó la vista hacia el cielo, las cosas se ponen interesantes. "Naruto! Deja de jugar con las hojas malditos! Y Shiroi obtener su culo de aquí! Vamos ya recibe de viaje!" Jiraiya gritó con impaciencia.

Shiroi dio Jiraiya le dio una mirada molesta, antes de que ella dio un paso al lado de Naruto. Naruto le dio una sonrisa brillante, ella se lo devolvió, y ambos siguieron el sannin pervertido sapo.

* * *

Justo como se esperaba Jiraiya. Le había tomado sólo dos meses para que Naruto casi dominar la manipulación viento. Después de haber pulido en lo que Naruto sabía, Jiraiya había inmediatamente comenzó su formación la manipulación elemental.

Al principio era frustrante y difícil para Naruto, incluso con la ayuda de los clones que todavía apenas si consiguió abajo. Los rollos Jiraiya le prestó en la manipulación del viento no fueron de mucha ayuda tampoco. Entonces Naruto tan terco como él es, por supuesto, siguió intentando, y cada vez que fracasaba, sería aún más no ofreció ningún consejo, en su opinión, fue una buena experiencia de aprendizaje para el niño. Y en sus palabras, no va a ser capaz de mantener a su lado para siempre y aunque está en una pelea.

Shiroi sin embargo era un asunto completamente diferente. Ella reprendió Jiraiya en no dar Naruto le ayuda que sea claramente necesario. Y ella dijo que si no se le ofrece la ayuda de Naruto que iba a ayudarle. Después de eso, ella inmediatamente se fue a ayudar a Naruto no volver a ver la sonrisa en el rostro de Jiraiya.

Cuando se enteró de Naruto, el estrés y la frustración era evidente en su rostro. Se acaba de hacer más enojado con el sapo ermitaño pervertido. Sin embargo, se sacudió de su ira y en su lugar se centró en la forma en que iba a ayudar a Naruto. Al ver a Naruto a intentarlo de nuevo, ella inmediatamente se detuvo himby agarrando sus manos, y lo que le obligó a sentarse.

Naruto la miró con confusión mientras comenzaba a dar sus hombros un masaje. Él gimió de placer cuando ella inmediatamente de todos sus rígidas articulaciones y los músculos de la tensión inducida.

Mientras ella daba un masaje, Shiroi comenzó a dar su idea de por qué estaba teniendo tanta dificultad en su manipulación. Naruto escuchó, esperando su consejo. Ella le explicó que estaba tratando de controlar el viento en lugar de guiarla. Viento era tan vivo como él y para ella, así que no tendría sentido que el viento no le gustaría ser controlado?

Entonces ella dijo a tratar de guiar el viento, pero no trate de controlar. Naruto hizo precisamente eso, y para su sorpresa y satisfacción de Shiroi, Naruto logró éxito entablillar una hoja por la mitad con chakra viento. Inmediatamente una brillante sonrisa iluminó el rostro de Naruto, antes de dar Shiroi un profundo beso en los labios y le dio las gracias repetidamente.

Shiroi le despidió con la mano, y dijo que estaba dispuesto a ayudar. A pesar de que hizo musa que si un beso iba a ser su recompensa por cada vez que lo ayudó, que tal vez debería ayudarle más a menudo. Naruto por supuesto, es ajeno dijo que no tenía problema con él si eso era lo que ella quería.

Shiroi sonrió maliciosamente y dijo: ¿por qué iba a querer que cuando ella podría tomar algunos besos de alta cuando quisiera, y mucho .. Mucho más, la forma en que dijo Naruto hecho sonrojar brillante como ella lo miraba con hambre, y sonrisa depredadora. Después de que se trataba simplemente de una cuestión de crear un pequeño ejército de clones para ir a trabajar.

Después de casi dos meses, que había dominado casi chakra viento. Sin embargo, él todavía no estaba en un nivel en donde Jiraiya quería que fuera, pero era lo suficientemente bueno como él suponía. Jiraiya decidió tener un mes más, antes de que tuviera la formación del sabio pa begin Naruto. Así que decidió que el mes adicional de tener Naruto aprende el arte de la meditación.

Pero por ahora, Naruto se ganó un día de descanso. Razón por la cual Naruto se encontraba actualmente en una fuente termal, mientras Jiraiya se preguntó por el pequeño asentamiento. Probablemente en busca de un burdel.

Naruto suspiró en el contenido mientras se sentaba en el calor de la primavera. Estas cosas son una bendición para todos los Shinobi, de que Naruto estaba seguro. Después de todo, un trabajo Shinobi no era fácil la mayoría de la gente asume que una vida Shinobi era sólo la formación, y hacer misiones para ambos obtienen el dinero del pueblo, y por el bien de la gloria. Pero Naruto se dio cuenta que no era lo que era un Shinobi.

Shinobi eran los protectores de sus hogares. Entrenaron por el bien del pueblo, por lo que si se ataca lo que serían lo suficientemente fuertes como para defenderla. Y Shinobi acepta misiones de diversos clientes, para que puedan experimentar el mundo fuera de los muros de la aldea. Así que ellos sabían lo que tenían que proteger la aldea de la que era el propósito de las misiones. Ellos tenían que mostrar otra Shinobi que el mundo era todo blanco y negro, en el centro había un tono de gris.

Y ese tono de gris casi nunca se ve en este mundo.

Naruto no sabía qué bando pertenecía. Él no estaba en el área blanca ya que no hay blanco en la carrera de un Shinobi. Él no estaba en el área de color negro, ya que él nunca haría esas cosas terribles a los demás. Tal vez era aparte del gris, pero también se inclina más hacia el blanco.

Negó con la cabeza de estos pensamientos, que no debería estar pensando en esas cosas. Hoy se suponía que debía descansar, por lo que bien podría comenzar.

Oyó que la puerta de la fuente termal abierta, y él asumió que su maestro pervertido había regresado. Así que imaginen su sorpresa cuando se dio la vuelta y se encontró cara a cara con un Shiroi desnuda que llevaba una toalla que cubre su cuerpo. Se sonrojó intensamente de lo hermoso por el momento, la forma en que su forma húmeda parecía brillar, la forma en que su pálida piel parecía brillar contra el agua.

Su pelo blanco plateado estaba fuera de sus habituales colas de cerdo, dejando fluir libremente por la espalda. La hacía parecer aún más hermosa en sus ojos. Y finalmente le entrecerró los ojos rosados. Oh esos ojos la hacían parecer exótico, y más único que nadie que había conocido.

"Shiroi-chan!" Comenzó, por último chasquido de su estupor. "W-¿qué estás haciendo?" Él tartamudeó. Shiroi levantó una ceja. "¿No has leído el signo Naruto-kun? Es un baño mixto en la actualidad." Explicó.

Naruto ladeó la cabeza, pensativo, antes de que sus ojos se abrieron. El dueño de los resortes dijo que había un baño mixto hoy, pero él no le prestó atención! De pronto se sintió como golpearse la cabeza contra una pared, pero decidió no hacerlo. El nerviosismo se volvió hacia Shiroi nuevo ... Sólo de verla dándole una mirada depredadora como ella sonrió diabólicamente.

"¿Te gusta lo que ves?" Comenzó como ella caminó lentamente hacia él, dejando caer la toalla al llegar al agua. Fue una suerte para el joven rubia que la bruma se esconde la forma de Shiroi, aunque eso no le impidió que se asemeja un tomate en el momento. Una vez Shiroi estaba a tres metros de él, de repente se abalanzó sobre él.

Naruto no podía ni siquiera ser sorprendido por el repentino movimiento, como ya horcajadas sobre él, por suerte para él no era para cerrar su "tercera" pierna.

"¿Y bien? ¿Te gusta lo que ves Na-ru-to-kun?" Ella susurró seductoramente, deliberadamente arrastrada por su nombre. En este punto, Naruto estaba tan roja, que haría parcela de tomate para asesinarlo ... Si estuvieran vivos, por supuesto.

"IIII-" Ni siquiera podía formar una respuesta mientras su cerebro estaba friendo de la sobrecarga. Shiroi sonrió en señal de victoria antes de que ella lo besó profundamente. Mente de Naruto blanqueó a cabo, antes de que él profundizó el beso en el instinto.

"Hey gaki, estoy de vuelta-" Jiraiya se congeló en el medio de su pena al ver la escena frente a él.

Unos instantes más tarde, finalmente registró lo que estaba viendo. Naruto y Shiroi estaban en el calor de la primavera, por lo que salir desnudo.

Shiroi y Naruto.

En el calor de la primavera.

Hacer salir.

desnudo.

... Él voló fuera de la primavera con epistaxis de proporciones épicas. _"Mi hijo ha convertido finalmente en un hombre. '_ Pensó con una sonrisa, antes de entrar en un estado de felicidad de la inconsciencia.

De vuelta en la primavera. Naruto separó lentamente de Shiroi "¿Has oído algo?" Preguntó en un sueño.

"Yo no escuché nada." Ella susurró, antes de que él lo llevó por otro beso con la lengua ya forzar su camino en la boca. Ella no va a ir a la fecha con lo que estaba és de todo, ella ya juró que no iba a tener relaciones sexuales con hasta catorce años. Tenía trece años en el momento.

Así que tenía que esperar, después de todo, la paciencia era una virtud ... A pesar de que tuvo que luchar constantemente y le insta a las hormonas cada vez que estaba cerca de Naruto. Pero se puede esperar un año entero? Me refiero a un año no es tan largo ¿no? ... Verdad ...? _"hormonas femeninas y Damn impulsos. '_ Pensó. ¡Oh, cómo deseaba que un año había pasado ya.

Paciencia ... Ella estaba empezando a odiar esa palabra.


	3. Capitulo 3

Naruto se crispó el rostro sonriente de Jiraiya. Habían pasado dos días desde que el evento en el calor de la primavera y ya que Jiraiya no había dejado de sonreír cada vez que estaba cerca de Naruto.

Cada vez que él no miraba, Naruto se oye el sonido de un lápiz garabatos en una hoja de papel seguido de risas pervertida. Sin embargo cada vez que se volvió a la derecha, Jiraiya se inocentemente silbando mientras le sonreía con sus ojos. No ayudó que Jiraiya mantuvo dándole miradas de orgullo cada cinco minutos.

Es molesto Naruto para decirlo sin rodeos. Tuvo que resistir la tentación de morder a la summoner sapo mayor en algunas ocasiones.

Shiroi sin embargo, no tiene tales restricciones. En más de una ocasión Naruto había calmarla cuando el sapo invocador anciano miró de reojo a ellos de una manera pervertida. Se había puesto tan mal que Jiraiya se quedó unos cinco pies de distancia de Shiroi cada vez que estaba cerca.

Por supuesto, eso no impidió que Jiraiya de reojo hacia ellos desde la distancia, mientras que al mismo tiempo garabateando en su cuaderno, murmurando cosas a lo largo de la línea de "oro puro".

Les molesta tanto fuera para decirlo con toda franqueza. Así es como lo fue para los dos últimos días, sólo tres días de relax, y el gasto en conjunto. (Pensamiento, cada vez que una chica le dio a Naruto un 'look' Shiroi se aferran inmediatamente a él y les dio una mirada que claramente decía 'Mine' Por supuesto, Naruto no era consciente de todo.)

Sin embargo, ahora Jiraiya creía que era hora de Naruto para empezar a aprender el arte de la meditación. Por supuesto, Naruto no entendía por qué tenía que aprender algo inútil en su opinión.

Jiraiya simplemente le dio una mirada severa cuando dijo eso, y dijo que incluso si la meditación parecía inútil que sería de gran utilidad en el futuro.

Razón por la cual Naruto estaba sentado en frente de Jiraiya con una expresión impasible mientras Shiroi estaba sentado junto a él, con una mirada en blanco. Ambos de sus miradas se dirigieron a Jiraiya mientras seguía mirando de reojo a ellos con una sonrisa enorme en su cara. Lentamente, muy lentamente, las marcas de graduación comenzaron a aparecer sobre sus cabezas, ya que simplemente miraban mientras parecía tratar de controlar su risa.

"¡Eso es!" Naruto finalmente se rompió. "Ero-Sensei! ¿Por qué estamos aquí sentados? Y BIEN PARADA PARA LA KAMI-SAMA mirando de reojo a .!" Él gritó, antes de que él movió su muñeca y su hoja oculta extendido. "O al menos eso me ayuda ..." Se interrumpió de forma amenazante.

Shiroi también enseñó los colmillos y gruñó humilde a Jiraiya.

Jiraiya se limitó a suspirar. "Bueno, los dos de ustedes dos pasaron y no pasó la prueba al mismo tiempo." Él dijo de pronto.

Naruto ladeó la cabeza en la confusión, antes de que él se retractó de su hoja oculta. Y miró hacia Shiroi que estaba tan confundido como él. Jiraiya ver sus expresiones confusas suspiró.

"Ya ves, todo esto con ustedes dos sentados a su ya mí mirando de reojo a usted de vez en que era una prueba para ver la paciencia que tiene. Imaginar mi sorpresa cuando a los dos quedaron así durante treinta minutos antes de que su paciencia se agotó delgada ". Explicó rápidamente. "Ustedes dos se quebró después de treinta minutos, que mostró que tiene una buena cantidad de paciencia, sin embargo yo realmente esperaba que ustedes que dure por lo menos cincuenta minutos." Terminó.

Naruto parpadeó, mientras Shiroi levantó una elegante ceja. "¿Por qué estaba tomando parte de la prueba ero-Jiji?" Ella preguntó.

"Bueno, yo no puedo simplemente haberte viajar sin enseñarte, y sé que no estás interesado en las técnicas de Shinobi ya que nunca los perdonó una segunda mirada cuando me enseñaron Naruto algunos. Así que pensé ¿por qué no te enseñan algo así como la meditación, por lo usted puede aprender más "paciencia". Dijo con una sonrisa al final.

Shiroi puso rígido, antes de que ella gruñó humilde hacia Jiraiya. La forma en que dicho paciencia tenía un significado oculto en su tono. Ella se movió, cuánto tiempo había sabido que ella estaba sosteniendo a sí misma detrás de saltar a su amante rubia? Ella asintió a regañadientes. Ella realmente era necesario un mayor control, aunque ahora ella se siente a sí misma y su cuerpo mendicidad, el anhelo, y exigiendo que se salte la rubia y llevar a cabo actos de adultos.

Jiraiya ver su gesto renuente, le dedicó una sonrisa tranquilizadora antes de que él volvió la cabeza hacia su aprendiz. "Sin embargo, antes de tomar la meditación más en serio." Comenzó antes de que él sacó una hoja de papel en blanco. "Quiero que canalizar su chakra en este papel"

"Pero pensé que ya sabía lo que era mi naturaleza Chakra". Naruto interrumpió.

Jiraiya Naruto le dio una mirada de interrumpirlo, pero se estremeció cuando sintió otra mirada sobre él. Él miró hacia Shiroi sólo para ver que ella le da una mirada en blanco mientras su boca se fijó en un ceño fruncido. Aunque su cara se puso en una expresión en blanco, Jiraiya sintió la oscura mirada que ella le enviaba.

Rápidamente se dio a Naruto una mirada suave, y de inmediato sintió la mirada bajarse él. Él interiormente suspiro de alivio, a veces, esa chica era demasiado posesivo sobre la rubia. "Sí Naruto, tu naturaleza Chakra es el viento. Sin embargo, esto es una hoja de papel diferente, esto nos dice en su segunda naturaleza chakra." Naruto mantuvo una expresión confusa en su rostro.

Jiraiya suspiró, antes de iniciar su explicación. "¿No lo piense Shinobi había una afinidad Chakra ¿verdad? Más Jonin tienen un segundo de afinidad. Algunos si tienen suerte tiene tres, pero eso es sobre todo Kekkei Genkai del usuario."

Naruto hizo una 'o' en la comprensión, antes de asumir en silencio el papel, canalizó su Chakra en ella. En el documento se tomó un momento antes de que repentinamente se convirtió en empapado de agua. "Bueno, el viento y el agua no? Interesante combinación." Jiraiya murmuró en voz baja. "Bueno trabajar en le segunda afinidad durante la meditación, vas a crear algunos clones mientras usted y Shiroi meditar conmigo." Dijo.

Naruto crear rápidamente algunos clones, y los hizo realizar un poco de agua ejerce una distancia considerable antes de que se volvió a sentar, con Shiroi ya sentado justo a su lado.

Jiraiya sonrió interiormente. Aunque Shiroi puede ser un poco demasiado posesiva, pero de una manera que probablemente era una experiencia nueva para Naruto. Jiraiya podría decir que Shiroi daría especial atención Naruto. Fue bueno para Naruto, demostró lo mucho amaba Shiroi Naruto.

Sacudir a sí mismo de tal pensamiento, rápidamente se les instruyó sobre el mejor método de meditación. El trío que cerró los ojos y respiró dentro y fuera. Pronto entraron en un estado de conciencia de sí mismo, y lo único que se puede escuchar su respiración era suave.

Shiroi abrió los ojos y vio a sí misma en la misma alcantarilla que estaba cuando vio los recuerdos de Naruto. Miró a su alrededor en la confusión, ¿qué estaba haciendo allí?Sintió un tirón, y de repente empezó a flotar suavemente sobre el suelo, y pasar a hacia una de las zonas más oscuras de la mente de Naruto. Varios minutos más tarde, entró en una habitación enorme.

Sin embargo lo que más llamó la atención fue la jaula gigante con el kanji de sello en el que parecía ser el cierre de la jaula. Poco a poco un par de ojos rojos carmesí con pupilas rasgados abrió. Su respiración se detuvo en su garganta, ella estaba en la presencia de ... "Kyuubi". Ella susurró.

El Kyuubi miró por un momento antes de que su voz demoníaca se hizo eco en la zona. **"¿Sabes por qué te he llamado aquí chica."** Él gruñó en voz baja. Shiroi tontamente negó con la cabeza, lo único que podía pensar era por qué estaba aquí, en primer lugar! Kyuubi pareció sentir sus pensamientos a medida que hablaba. **"La última vez que estuvo aquí, lo hice para que pudiera llamar a usted aquí cuando quisiera."** Los nueve bestia de cola explicó.

Shiroi tragó saliva, esa respuesta es eso. "¿Por qué ... ¿Me llamaste?" Ella preguntó.

Kyuubi bajó la cabeza hasta que estuvo al nivel del ojo con Shiroi. **"Me encuentro curiosidad por algo, así que me decidí a disfrutar de mi curiosidad."** Respondió. Al ver Shiroi esperar más explicaciones, continuó. **"Usted ve, se enteró de que yo esté en el interior de Naruto un buen rato, pero ... Su actitud hacia él no ha cambiado en absoluto. Si nada ... parece que el amor lo más, ¿por qué es eso? "** , se preguntó.

Shiroi sonrió suavemente. "¿Por qué no iba a amarlo? Naruto es una gran persona. A pesar de que puede tener sus momentos de estupidez a veces." Kyuubi resopló, que Shiroi miró a. "Él es diferente a cualquier otra persona en el mundo. Su sonrisa es suficiente para alegrar el día a alguien, es realmente uno de de clase. Y yo le amaré eternamente, yo acepto todo de él, incluso usted." Terminó.

Kyuubi se levantó una ceja **"¿Y qué de los que le dolía antes, y los que lo están cazando, y otros como él."** Tan pronto como Kyuubi terminó la frase, el aura de oscuridad y maldad de Shiroi repente salió de su figura. Lentamente levantó la cabeza, y sus ojos eran de color rosa brillante amenazadoramente, mientras que las ranuras en los ojos comenzaron a obtener más delgado y más demoníaco. Sus ojos tenían tanta malicia y la quema blanco cólera caliente que Kyuubi en realidad un pequeño escalofrío de miedo a correr a través de su columna vertebral. No! no era miedo! que era! ... ERA PRECAUCIÓN! ATENCIÓN TE DIGO! Kyuubi no tenía miedo a nada.

Me tomó un tiempo para Shiroi para responder a su pregunta, pero cuando lo hizo su voz era tan fría y se mantiene tanto la malicia que hubiera congelado el infierno más."I. .. hará sufrir. Les voy a mostrar cierto sufrimiento, y cuando están de rodillas rogando, suplicando, llorando, y roto más allá de la comprensión. Sólo que ... ¿Voy a matarlos. Sólo que voy a terminar su sufrimiento. Ya se trate de un amigo, aliado o enemigo. Quien daña **MI** Naruto ... no recibirán misericordia ". Ella dijo amenazadoramente.

Kyuubi no sólo fue sorprendido por sus palabras, pero él también se sorprendió por su aura. En todo el tiempo que había estado alrededor Naruto, nunca pudo obtener una medida exacta de su poder. Pero ahora, a partir de este mismo momento ... Él realmente sabe lo fuerte que era ahora.

Ella era tan poderoso como el de Gobi, sin embargo, era la forma en que su aura se sentía, que sorprendió Kyuubi. No sólo era más dañino y ominoso que la suya, su aura era casi oscuro que ... No era su aura oscura que Madara Uchiha'S! Madara Uchiha es el único ser que tenía un aura oscura que él. Pero esta chica ... Su aura era más oscura que cualquier otra cosa que jamás había sentido antes.

Kyuubi se estremeció ligeramente. A pesar de que no era tan poderoso como él, la forma en que su aura se sentía era suficiente para intimidar a ... Y él no tenía miedo maldito seas!

Kyuubi sabía una cosa sin embargo ... Se compadeció de los pobres tontos que sería incurrir en la ira de Shiroi. Con sólo mirar a los ojos, se podía decir que ni siquiera parpadear si fuera a masacrar a un pueblo entero si se pretende proteger a Naruto. **"Algo me dice ... Eso si trato de poseer el cuerpo de Naruto para que yo pudiera salir de este sello ... Se terminaría mal para mí. '** Pensó.

De repente, sin más, aura oscura de Shiroi desapareció como si nunca estuviera allí. Y dio a Kyuubi una sonrisa llena de colmillos. "¿Eso es todo lo que quería verme? Kyuubi-san." Ella dijo de una manera educada.

Kyuubi sudor cayó, fue ella bipolar? **"Sí, todo lo que quería hablar."** , respondió.

Shiroi asintió con la cabeza, sin embargo, antes de salir del paisaje mental, ella miró al Kyuubi mientras se retiraba a su jaula. "Ya sabes, si quieres hablar con alguien de vez en que ... estoy seguro de Naruto-kun no le importaría". Ella dijo antes de desaparecer.

Kyuubi ronroneó cuidadosamente antes de cerrar los ojos.

Shiroi abrió los ojos, y fue recibido a la vista de Jiraiya lentamente abriendo los ojos con Naruto siguiendo poco después. "Bueno, ¿cómo ha ido la meditación?" Preguntó Jiraiya, poniéndose de pie.

Naruto sonrió "Es mucho más relajado de lo que pensé que sería ero-Sensei." Él contestó. Tanto Naruto y Jiraiya se volvieron hacia Shiroi intención de recibir su respuesta también. Shiroi simplemente les dio una sonrisa con colmillos. "Fue muy divertido". Ella respondió vagamente. Naruto miró curioso, mientras Jiraiya se encogió de hombros en forma no solidaria.

"Bueno, yo no sé ustedes, pero me muero de hambre!" Jiraiya gritó, agitando el puño en el aire. "OH! Vamos a pasar un buen ramen!" Naruto gritó con entusiasmo.

"¡¿Qué? De ninguna manera! Tuvimos Ramen hace un mes!" Jiraiya argumentó.

"Si, eso fue todo un mes! Ero-Sensei!" Naruto respondió de nuevo.

Shiroi dio una sonrisa divertida, antes de que ella se burlaba suspiró con irritación. "¿Puedo sugerir que compramos Naruto Ramen, mientras que la compra de lo que quieres comer?" Ella sugirió.

"Pero el dinero que va a pasar!" Jiraiya comenzó a mirar como si iba a tener un ataque al corazón. "No seas tan barato Ero-Jiji." Shiroi sonrió.

"Ramen Ramen! Ramen!" Naruto emocionado gritó antes de que huyó a la ciudad. Jiraiya lloró lágrimas animado por la idea de gastar tanto dinero, antes de seguir su ejemplo y estudiantes caminaron lentamente hacia la ciudad.

Shiroi rió, antes de que ella los siguió a la ciudad a un ritmo pausado. Hmm, tal vez podría hablar Naruto para que la dejara chupar un poco de sangre como un bocadillo?Ella sonrió ante la idea, y de repente comenzó a acechar a la ciudad al igual que un depredador. Su único pensamiento al entrar en la ciudad fue, _'¿Dónde estás Naruto-kun? "_ Sus ojos adquirieron un brillo feroz cuando captó la visión de la figura con túnica y capucha de Naruto.

Ella se echó a reír en silencio, fue muy divertido estar con Naruto.

* * *

El mes pasado pasó exactamente como se esperaba Jiraiya. La meditación por Naruto hizo maravillas. antes de que Naruto siempre había sido uno que ha perdido el control de sus emociones casi constantemente.

Ahora, sin embargo, la rubia ya no era el muchacho fuerte y temerario que era. Ahora estaba tranquilo y siempre en control de sus emociones, se necesita mucho para conseguir Naruto para reaccionar de forma violenta, y agitación. Sin embargo, incluso con su nueva actitud calmada y controlada encontrado, Shiroi todavía era capaz de hacer que se ruboriza como no hay mañana. Jiraiya sospechaba que era porque Naruto aún sostenía la virginidad. (Se podría pensar que no es cierto Jiraiya?)

Y su formación con el elemento agua no estaba progresando muy bien, ya que Naruto estaba prestando mucha atención a la meditación. Jiraiya Naruto aconsejó a entrenar en su segundo de afinidad con más frecuencia. Pero Naruto siendo tan terco como él dijo que iba a centrarse en ella cuando quería.

Por supuesto Shiroi no estaba de acuerdo con Naruto en esta ocasión, y por eso se vio obligado a Naruto a entrenar más en su segundo de afinidad. Y así Naruto regañadientes creó más clones para entrenar en su elemento agua, ya que no quería que la ira de Shiroi sobre él. Con más tiempo dedicado a entrenar a su elemento agua, que fue capaz de obtener agua pocos Jutsu, como, **estilo agua: Dragón de agua Jutsu, estilo de agua: Agua prisión Jutsu,** y el **estilo de agua:. Storm agitación** (A Jutsu Naruto Jiraiya cree adecuado. )

Llegó a dominar dos de ellos, y en la actualidad se trabaja en el dominio de la última, antes de pasar a aprender más de ellos.

Para Shiroi, la meditación era un regalo del cielo. Antes de que ella apenas había sostiene a sí misma detrás de, literalmente, saltando la rubia en plena luz del día. Ahora, sin embargo, no podía decir con seguridad su deseo de que la rubia había sido un poco sedado. Sin embargo eso no le impidió desear a la rubia, de vez en cuando, cuando Naruto no estaba mirando, ella le daría una mirada salvaje de la lujuria.

Jiraiya obviamente se dio cuenta, pero nunca dijo nada. Sin embargo Jiraiya tuvo queda una semana antes de tener que llamar a Fukasaku, por lo que tal estaba tratando de decidir qué hacer. Había toda una semana, ¿qué iba a hacer.

Espera ... Tal vez era el momento de decirle a Naruto sobre su familia. No no el Yondaime (Él estaba pensando en decirle a Naruto después del entrenamiento Senjutsu.) Estaba hablando sobre el clan Uzumaki. ¿Quién sabe? Tal vez se podría hacer una visita a las ruinas de Uzu. Fue sin duda vale la pena intentarlo. Se levantó y se dirigió hacia el chakra de Naruto.

Y sorpresa, sorpresa, allí estaba charlando Shiroi. Él suspiró, mientras se sentaba, y les dio a ambos una expresión seria. Al ver su expresión seria, tanto Naruto y Shiroi detuvo inmediatamente su conversación y se volvieron hacia él. Durante varios minutos se produjo un tenso silencio antes de que Naruto fue el primero en hablar. "Ero-Sensei ... ¿Qué pasa?"

Jiraiya suspiró profundamente. "Naruto ... No he sido completamente honesto con usted." Él contestó. Naruto y Shiroi intercambiaron miradas, antes de Shiroi habló. "¿Qué quieres decir ero-Jiji."

"Naruto ... Supongo que debería comenzar con una mujer llamada Uzumaki Kushina ... tu madre." Dijo. Naruto se puso rígido, antes de que Jiraiya una mirada que decía continuar mientras Shiroi tenía una mirada interesada.

"Su madre era, aparte del clan Uzumaki de Uzugakure. No sólo era ella, aparte del clan, ella también era la heredera del clan. El clan Uzumaki se aliaron a Konnha desde el comienzo de los pueblos Shinobi". Él comenzó. "El Shodaime Hokage tenía una esposa en Uzumaki mito, la tía de Kushina. El Uzumaki clan era uno de los clanes más temidos en el mundo entero. Debido a sus métodos de sellado. Nadie podía igualar sus sellos, incluso el clan Uchiha eran cautelosos de hacer enemigos con Uzumaki de ".Al ver Naruto mantener extrañamente continuó su boca cerrada Jiraiya.

"El símbolo en la parte posterior de las chaquetas de los que tiene Konoha es un símbolo de la amistad entre los dos pueblos. Durante la Tercera Guerra Shinobi, en un esfuerzo combinado Iwa, Kumo, y se unieron para destruir y devastar todo el pueblo, y el Uzumaki clanes se dispersaron a través de las Naciones elementales. Su madre ya había estado en Konoha en ese momento. Pero esa es una historia para otro momento ". Al ver a Naruto a punto de abrir la boca, Jiraiya continuó rápidamente.

"La razón por la que digo esto. ¿Es porque estoy pensando en hacer un viaje a Uzu, y desde ahí es donde se encuentra su casa de familias, pensé que usted y Shiroi gustaría venir. Quién sabe, puede que te encuentres algo útil allí. " Terminó.

Naruto se quedó en silencio durante varios minutos, antes de asentir con la cabeza. Shiroi asintió con la cabeza, así, con ganas de ver la casa de la familia de Naruto.

Jiraiya sonrió, se puso de pie y comenzó a sellar su equipo a su rollo, seguido por Shiroi y Naruto. "Vamos a empezar a moverse de Uzu es en la tierra de agua, que nos llevará por lo menos tres días para llegar a toda velocidad." Dijo.

Tanto Naruto y Shiroi asintieron, y el trío instante desapareció en un estallido de velocidad dejando una estela de polvo.

* * *

Como dijo Jiraiya, que con tres días había tomado para llegar Uzu a toda velocidad. El viaje fue bastante interesante, un par de bandidos intentó robar tontamente ellos. Sin embargo se hizo brevemente el trabajo de ellos.

Cuando tomaron un breve descanso en la ciudad, se enteraron de que los bandidos estaban algo molestando la gente del pueblo. Tomaron, pues, el placer de saber que ayudaron a la ciudad. Cuando se disponían a abandonar sin embargo ... Jiraiya notó una cosa ... No encontraba Naruto. Shiroi inmediatamente estragos en reclamar lo que podría perder su alumno y **su** amante.

Sin embargo antes de que las cosas podrían aumentar más lejos, Naruto misteriosamente apareció por detrás y le preguntó qué le pasaba. Rápidamente explicó que pensaron que perdieron. Naruto levantó una ceja antes de decir que estaba de pie junto a que el vendedor de frutas de allí. Rápidamente se acercó al vendedor de frutas de nuevo. Y tanto Jiraiya y el choque de Shiroi parecía que Naruto se derretía _en_ la multitud.

Era como si no estuviera allí, para empezar. De hecho, si Shiroi no tenía el olor de Naruto, Jiraiya y si no canalizar Chakra a los ojos para una mejor visión que tendría completamente perdido de vista a Naruto.

Cuando Naruto salió de la multitud, Jiraiya inmediatamente le persiguió en la forma en que fue capaz de hacer eso. Aunque Naruto dijo que no sabía cómo lo hacía, sólo que él acaba de hacer. Al igual que el instinto. Jiraiya se atribuyó de inmediato que era una valiosa técnica de espionaje, ya que si fuera capaz de convertirse en uno con la multitud como la que se podía espiar fácilmente en varias conversaciones.

Shiroi apodado como perfecta _combinación._

El Kyuubi estaba riéndose por dentro, ya que esa era otra habilidad que la antigua Uzumaki utilizado, pero era un arte perdido después de que comenzó la guerra de ya se dirigían hacia Uzugakure, Kyuubi no podía dejar de preguntarse si Naruto se encontraría _que_ la espada. La única arma posiblemente más fuerte que Kusanagi de Orochimaru, y dice que es capaz de hacer daño al Bijuu.

Si lo hizo encontrar la espada, Kyuubi sabía que Naruto sería a la vez temido y respetado por muchos espadachín. Esto agradó al Kyuubi como su contenedor sería famoso por ni siquiera tener la hoja en su poder.

Después de varias paradas en algunas ciudades, (Principalmente porque Jiraiya quería asomarse en algunas aguas termales, pero Shiroi amenazó con castrarlo si lo hizo.) Por fin se encontraron frente a la puerta principal de Uzumaki.

Naruto miró a la puerta, con la anticipación y la incertidumbre. Shiroi tomó suavemente la mano, y le dio una sonrisa tranquilizadora, mientras que Jiraiya le estrechó la mano en el hombro de Naruto en silencio dándole apoyo. Naruto les dio a ambos una sonrisa de agradecimiento, antes de tocar esa puerta. Y un sello de sangre que había en la puerta brillaba intensamente antes de que embota, y la puerta se abrió por sí mismo lo que les permite la entrada.

Los viejos edificios en descomposición, calles desiertas, edificios silenciosos extrañamente silenciosos. El viento soplaba ligeramente, hasta el viento parecía sin vida, como si el tiempo se hubiera trabajado su camino en incluso el viento. Señales dañadas que fueron etiquetados frutas, comestibles, parque infantil. Fueron varias señales todo bien quemados, se desvaneció, o desgarrado.

Incluso los huesos esparcidos por las calles, sin embargo, parecían estar a punto de derrumbarse en el polvo y en la ceniza.

Jiraiya miró a su alrededor con una expresión sombría en es cara, que nunca supo que era tan malo. Shiroi miró a su alrededor en un ligero enfado y tristeza. La ira por lo que Kumo, Iwa y habían hecho, Tristeza, porque esos huesos humanos eran, obviamente, el pariente de Naruto.

Naruto miró a su alrededor en la tristeza y la depresión leve. Su suelo familias, todo en ruinas, sin embargo, parecía como si todavía podían soportar. Parecía incluso los edificios tuvieron la tozudez del clan Uzumaki.

Kyuubi miró a través de los ojos de su contenedor, y no podía evitar sentir una punzada de tristeza. Aunque Kyuubi puede haber odiado a los humanos ... El Uzuamki clanes eran los únicos que realmente respetados. Su carisma, y siempre luchar hasta la última posición de pie el hombre siempre le hizo preguntarse qué vida habría sido como si el clan Uzumaki eran todavía alrededor.

Recordó cuando fue sellada primero, su primer contenedor Uzumaki mito tendió la mano en señal de amistad. Él había estado enojado con el tiempo, porque Madara lo había utilizado como una marioneta, en su cólera se golpeó la oferta de la amistad en su rostro. Pensando ... No podía dejar de preguntarse cómo las cosas habrían cambiado si hubiera aceptado su oferta.

"Bueno, que bien podría mirar a su alrededor, Muéstrame el camino Naruto." Dijo Jiraiya.

Naruto miró a Jiraiya en la confusión. "Creo que lo que significa Jiraiya, que como se trata motivos Uzumaki usted debe abrir el camino. Después de todo esta es tu casa ... Así que tal vez sus instintos Uzumaki entrará en funcionamiento y lo guían." Shiroi explicó.

Naruto asintió con la cabeza en la comprensión, antes de que él recorrió lentamente a través de las ruinas. Sintió Shiroi apretar la mano para tranquilizarla, y le hizo un gesto agradecido.

Se movían lentamente a través de las ruinas, inclinando la cabeza en lo que respecta al ver el cadáver ósea es de muchos Uzumaki pariente. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que Naruto de repente sintió algo que le llamaba. Volvió la cabeza hacia la izquierda sólo para ver un templo con la espiral Uzumaki. Inclinando la cabeza con curiosidad le hizo una caminata hacia el templo, con Shiroi y Jiraiya siguiente.

Dentro de su jaula Kyuubi sonrió, la hoja estaba llamando a Naruto parecía.

Entrando en el templo Naruto no pudo ayudó, pero ser un poco asombrado al verlo. A diferencia de los otros edificios que investigaron esto parecía un poco más animado en comparación, las cortinas en las paredes no parecen desvanecerse en color en absoluto, y el símbolo Uzumaki quedaron con orgullo en las cortinas. Y los estantes se apilan varios libros y pergaminos. Jiraiya y Shiroi celebraron manifestaciones awed así, están eran tantos libros que significaba tanto conocimiento también.

Sin embargo lo que realmente me llamó la atención de Naruto fue el altar que estaba en medio de la habitación. Se dirigió hacia el altar, y para su sorpresa se dio cuenta de algunos grabados en el altar.

"Tú, que la hoja llama a, que es ahora el jefe del clan Uzumaki. Tome la hoja del águila y bendecida por el que nueve colas y mostrar al mundo el Uzumaki nunca morirá."Naruto dijo que la repetición de las inscripciones en el altar.

"¿Qué es Qué significa hoja del águila?" Shiroi preguntó.

"Y ¿qué quiere decir con bendecida por el que tiene nueve colas?" Jiraiya preguntó con suspicacia, ya que tiene una idea.

Dentro de su jaula Kyuubi rió, se había olvidado de que él bendijo la hoja con un poco de su poder.

Naruto tocó suavemente el altar, antes de que de repente retumbó, y la tapa se abrió, y una espada en una vaina de cuero negro ascendió desde el interior del altar. Naruto se acercó a la hoja, y la tomó. La espada latía en la mano de Naruto parecía estar contento de ser ejercido por él.

Shiroi y Jiraiya observaban con su respiración de en la garganta, como Naruto lentamente desenvainó la espada.

La espada fue forjada a partir de un metal suave, plateado. Su cruz de guardia tenía la forma de las alas de un águila, con el pomo en forma de cabeza de águila. Junto con esto, la empuñadura de la espada estaba envuelto en piel de color fuerte, oscuro para el agarre. (La espada de Altair de Assassins Creed.)

**"Altair ... No he visto esa espada en mucho tiempo."** Kyuubi pronunció mientras miraba a través de los ojos de su contenedor en la espada.

_'Kyuubi ... Usted sabe de esta espada? '_ Naruto preguntó sorprendido. Kyuubi zumbaba en sus pensamientos mientras debatía sobre si debía o no decirle a su recipiente un poco de su historia, al final se decidió disfrutar de Naruto

**"Por supuesto que sé de esa espada. Cien años antes de los primeros clanes estaban empezando a formarse, conocí a un hombre ... Por el nombre de Uzumaki Arashi. Volver Bijuu que nosotros no éramos considerados demonios cola, nos ere realmente consideramos como deidades. Y Uzumaki Arashi reza cada día en el santuario hecho por mí. Había considerado lo absurdo, pero siempre venía y rogó aunque nunca fui una verdadera deidad. Cuando se estaban formando los clanes, Arashi sabía que iba a llevar a la guerra con el tiempo por lo con el fin de proteger a su familia que forjó la espada Altair ".** explicó Kyuubi.

**"Por supuesto, cuando Arashi terminó de construir la espada, se acercó al altar y me preguntó si quería bendecirla con mi Chakra. Me puse a una serie de pruebas para él, para ver si era digno de recibir mi Chakra. Para mi sorpresa , completó todos ellos. bendije al de la hoja con mi Chakra, y así comenzó la leyenda de Uzumaki Arashi el más grande de espadachín de su tiempo. Cada espadachín sabe de su leyenda, así que no me sorprendería si supieran que era la espada usted tenía en la mano era. "** Kyuubi terminado.

_¿Qué pasa con la forma en que se forjó ... Esta cuchilla se siente ... Más fuerte que cualquier cosa que haya antes de ... ¿Y por qué parece tan feliz? '_ Naruto cuestionada.

**"La hoja está forjada a partir de la más fuerte de todo el metal que hace tiempo que desapareció de este mundo, esa espada es probablemente el único hecho de que el metal. El nombre de los metales es adamantium. Es una era una indestructible, antes de su misteriosa desaparición de esta mundo. Debido a que se hizo de los más fuertes de todos los metales de la hoja nunca habría aburrido por lo menos durante dos mil años. Y como yo bendije la hoja con mi Chakra ... "**Kyuubi fue apagando.

_'La hoja no se oxida, sin brillo, o sucumbir al proceso de envejecimiento de los tiempos. "_ Naruto se dio cuenta.

Kyuubi asintió de forma satisfecha. **"Así es, y en cuanto a por qué la hoja parece feliz ... Bueno, yo pude haber dado un poco de sensibilidad cuando bendije con mi Chakra".**

_"¿Qué quieres decir?"_ Uzumaki El pelo rubio le preguntó.

**"Quiero decir que la espada, a pesar de tener un poco de sensibilidad, no tendrá una verdadera mente para ser capaces de contactar con usted, sin embargo, mostrará algún tipo de sensibilidad y que ahora. Tal como cada vez que el entrenamiento con él, lo hará telepáticamente le enseñará cómo manejar al comunicarse con usted a través de sus instintos. Otro ejemplo sería que no va a dejar a nadie más que usted lo recoja. Y un último ejemplo sería que si usted trata de sellar en un pergamino que enviará un la onda del pulso de la tristeza. Sólo veo lo que quiero decir, y decir si sería gustaba estar sellado. "** explicó Kyuubi primero, que ordenó al final.

_"Um, ¿de acuerdo? '_ pensó Naruto no ver realmente lo que significaba Kyuubi. _"Así que ... Altair le gustaría ser sellado en un rollo? "_ preguntó Naruto, sintiéndose estúpido pidiendo una espada una pregunta.

Altair latía en la tristeza dentro de la mano de Naruto.

Los ojos de Naruto se abrieron un poco ... La espada ... No Altair era realmente algo vivo. _'Está bien Altair, yo no os sello en un pergamino.'_ La rubia pensó con una pequeña sonrisa.

Altair latía en la felicidad por la declaración de su nuevo portador.

Naruto coloca suavemente Altair atrás en su sheathe antes de que él lo puso en su cinturón, y lo dejó colgando a su lado.

Altair latía en la alegría como estaba por el lado de su nuevo portador.

_'Kyuubi ... Gracias por explicarme sobre Altair usted. Si no lo hizo, probablemente lo habría sellado en un rollo. "_ pensó Naruto.

**"Teh, No me malinterpreten Naruto. Sólo te ayudé porque me aburría. Eso y yo estaba realmente conseguir traté de oír el agua corriendo en el trozo de alcantarilla mierda se llama a una cuenta, en serio ... He conocido a ratas con mejores mentes que esto, por lo que no dice eso de ti? "** Kyuubi sonrió.

Las cejas de Naruto se movió con irritación, y suspiró. Sí que nada ha cambiado con el Kyuubi.

"Hey tierra para Naruto, tú no?" Jiraiya gritó mientras Naruto movió en la frente. Inmediatamente sintió la mirada de perforación Shiroi, pero lo ignoró. A pesar de que hizo temblar un poco.

"Usted no tiene que chasquear mi frente ero-Sensei!" Naruto gritó mientras sostenía su frente.

"Yo he estado llamando durante unos cinco minutos gaki ¡Y recién ahora me reconoce!" Jiraiya gritó.

Naruto Jiraiya le dio una mirada molesta, antes de que él le explicó rápidamente su conversación con el Kyuubi. La reacción varió. Jiraiya miró sorprendido y asombrado tanto, pensar que hace el Bijuu mucho tiempo fueron considerados deidades. Fue realmente algo que nadie en este momento actual conocía. Y la espada ... Había oído hablar de la legendaria hoja de Altair, pero para ver la hoja que sobrepasa la Kusanagi y dice que es capaz de hacer daño Bijuu es verdaderamente increíble.

Y pensar que el Kyuubi tenía una mano en la creación de la hoja, realmente fascinante.

Shiroi su parte tenía una mirada interesada y felicidad en su rostro. Interés por las cosas que la espada debe haber visto en los muchos años. Y la felicidad, porque la hoja no se podía utilizar contra Naruto. Después de todo, si realmente es un arma poco sensible, que eso significaba que no permitiría a nadie más que a Naruto para manejarla.

La simple idea de algunos ... Bastardo con Altair contra su amante rubia le molestó ... Magníficamente.

"Así que, ¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora ero-Sensei?" Naruto preguntó mientras palmeaba Altair de golpeo como una mascota.

Altair latía con irritación como las acciones de su empuña.

Naruto sonrió mentalmente en eso. "Bueno ... Nos quedaremos aquí en Uzu, hasta que es hora de convocar a pa. Nos dará tiempo para descansar y lo que no." Jiraiya se encogió de hombros.

Naruto asintió con la cabeza, antes de que empezara a desenvainar Altair. "Esto me va a dar tiempo para entrenar con Altair." Naruto dijo que antes de que él se fue a buscar una compensación perfecta.

Shiroi sin nada mejor que hacer, se limitó a seguir Naruto para verlo tren. Jiraiya parpadeó una vez, dos veces, y por tercera vez. "¿Por qué se siente como si estuviera olvidado?" Él gruñó, antes de seguir a su alumno.

* * *

Los últimos días habían sido muy interesantes durante su estancia en en Uzugakure.

Jiraiya se aburre, lo que sin aguas termales alrededor para hacer algunas pis-er ... Investigación por sus libros. Optamos por sólo me pregunto por el pueblo ... Un error de su parte ya que los lugares que ha entrado no son muy trampas explosivas. Y por muy, me refiero al tipo de trampas que, literalmente, tienen ustedes shit bricks. Jiraiya todavía no podía creer que estaba casi aplastado por la cabeza talla de piedra de un pájaro.

De inmediato regresó a su campamento después de que fue casi despojado de su humanidad, a causa de las flechas clásicas que tiran hacia fuera de las paredes de la trampa ... El único problema era que apuntan a cerca de su virilidad.

Decidió que nunca, nunca pregunto por el pueblo de nuevo.

Shiroi después de escuchar lo que pasó con Jiraiya se rió histéricamente, antes de que ella se calmó y decidió quedarse cerca de Naruto, ya que parecía que el pueblo no estaba tratando de matarlo. Además de que le dio en excusa para no dejar de lado su rubio amante ~

Con Naruto, decidió que iba a entrenar un poco con Altair sin clones. Quería realizar esta tarea propia dada por su cuenta, sin la ayuda de sus clones.

Así se formó con la hoja. Sin embargo Kyuubi tenía razón Altair se le entrena. A pesar de que Altair no podía hablar, la hoja había estado enseñando a Naruto a través de los instintos de Naruto.

Que sorprendió a Naruto, pero me alegro de Altair le estaba ayudando. Y después de esos varios días, Naruto podía decir con seguridad que al menos Chunin bajo nivel en kenjutsu. También Naruto trató la hoja con mucho cuidado, siempre limpiando cuando tenía la más mínima mancha de suciedad en ella después del entrenamiento. Altair latía en la felicidad en eso.

Pero, finalmente, el día finalmente ha llegado. El día en que Naruto sería juzgado para ver si era digno de aprender Senjutsu ... Para el día en que se convocó a Fukasaku.


	4. Capitulo 4

"¿Estás listo Naruto?" Preguntó Jiraiya, que dio a su aprendiz una mirada en blanco. Naruto llevó a cabo una determinada expresión mientras asentía con la cabeza. Shiroi celebró una mirada un poco desanimado, no es que Jiraiya podía culparla. Después de todo hoy era el día en que iba a llamar a Fukasaku para juzgar Naruto digno de ser un sabio sapo.

Shiroi mantuvo sus ojos en el suelo. A decir verdad, no quería que Naruto se fuera ella ... Quería estar cerca de él, sentir su amor, sentir su calor, para escuchar su voz, para mantener su olor, a mirar esos hermosos ojos azules de él. Quería Naruto con ella ... Pero no quiero parecer egoísta, ella no quería que Naruto perder a cabo en cada vez más fuerte para ella.

Jiraiya suspiró para sus adentros en el pensamiento ... Ahora era el momento perfecto para no sólo tener Fukasaku prueba de Naruto, esta era la oportunidad perfecta para hacer Fukasaku para ver si podía Shiroi acercado al monte Myōboku.

Naruto habiendo notado forma descorazonado de Shiroi, la miró con preocupación. "Shiroi-chan ¿estás bien?"

Shiroi rápidamente miró a Naruto y le dio una sonrisa brillante, que Naruto podía decir al instante era falso. "Estoy bien Naruto-kun." Dijo enmascarar su tono deprimido con una voz brillante.

Naruto parecía que no la creía, y que iba a preguntar de nuevo. Pero no podía decir una palabra como Jiraiya repente decía que era el momento de convocar a la la confirmación de Naruto que estaba listo, Jiraiya rápidamente llamó al sapo Fukasaku mayor. Una pequeña nube de humo marcó la llegada de Fukasaku y como el humo se disipó, Shiroi y Naruto fueron finalmente capaces de ver el sapo mayor estima.

"Yare, yare Jiraiya-chan. ¿Es este el joven del que me hablaste?" Fukasaku preguntó en cuanto puso los ojos en forma de Naruto. Tuvo que admitir ... La rubia parecía impresionante, que le gustaban especialmente las ropas que llevaba puestas. Y el parecido con Minato era extraño también.

"Sabes Naruto-chan, te ves un montón, como el Yondaime." Fukasaku dijo, mirando fijamente a Naruto.

Naruto parpadeó ante enrojeció de una manera avergonzada. "Y-¿De verdad t-pensar así?" Él tartamudeó con una sonrisa avergonzada. El Yondaime siempre fue su ídolo, al escuchar que se parecía al Yondaime complacido y lo poco avergonzado.

Los ojos de Fukasaku sólo un poco se abrieron, antes de que Jiraiya le dio una mirada mordaz. Naruto-chan, Shiroi-chan. ¿Por qué no los dos salir a la calle y hablar si quieres. Quiero hablar con Jiraiya-chan durante unos minutos. "Preguntó Fukasaku.

"Pero ... ¿qué pasa con mi prueba de juicio?" Naruto preguntó vacilante. Fukasaku Naruto dio una cálida sonrisa. "Dicen que los ojos son una ventana al alma de una persona Naruto-chan. El segundo miré en tus ojos, supe que eras digna. Ahora vete, tengo que preguntar Jiraiya algo muy importante."

Naruto asintió Fukasaku antes de volverse a Shiroi ... sólo para descubrir que se ha ido. Oyó que la puerta se cerraba, y era inmediatamente fuera de las ruinas del templo que estaban en y salió a las ruinas de Uzushiogakure.

Fukasaku, ahora seguro de que Naruto se había ido, Jiraiya le dio una mirada severa que exigía una explicación. "Jiraiya-chan. ¿Por qué es que Naruto-chan no sabe que Minato-chan es su padre. La expresión de su rostro no era alguien que sabía de su padre, que era el aspecto de alguien que admira su héroe . " Fukasaku señaló.

Jiraiya vaciló ligeramente. "H-Él no está listo todavía pa". Jiraiya dijo vacilante.

Fukasaku Jiraiya le dio una mirada incrédula. "No está listo Jiraiya-chan?" Empezó de manera perpleja. "Jiraiya-chan, vi los ojos de los niños. Él madurado mucho en los meses que le tenía. No sólo ha vuelto mucho más tranquilo de lo que me has dicho, es también mucho más buen corazón que nadie que yo haya visto Yo ni siquiera creo que sea posible para Naruto-chan para odiar a alguien por completo. La verdadera razón por la que no le dice es porque su miedo de que te odian. Estoy en lo cierto? "Fukasaku terminado.

Jiraiya se quedó en silencio, sólo demuestra aún más el punto de Fukasaku. El sapo anciano suspiró "Jiraiya-chan, en lugar de pensar en las cosas negativas ... Piense en las cosas positivas, usted podría finalmente actuar como el padrino que estaba destinado a ser desde el principio." Fukasaku dijo sabiamente.

Jiraiya se quedó en silencio durante unos momentos antes de hablar. "Está bien pa ... Usted ha hecho su punto." Fukasaku le dio una sonrisa de satisfacción "Pero .. Sólo lo diré cuando Senjutsu del maestro." Jiraiya terminado. Fukasaku asintió de forma satisfecha.

"Eso es aceptable Jiraiya-chan", dijo el sapo mayor.

"Pa, hay otra cosa que quiero pedirte." Jiraiya dijo repentinamente después de unos momentos de silencio. Fukasaku levantó una ceja.

"¿Y qué sería eso Jiraiya-chan?" Pidió de manera desconcertada. "Bueno ... Es así ..." Jiraiya comenzó.

* * *

"Shiroi-chan! ¡Espera!" Naruto gritó mientras trataba de ponerse al día con el vampiro de pelo plateado blanco. Shiroi se acercó lentamente hasta detenerse, y se dio la vuelta y le dio a Naruto con una sonrisa brillante, pero obviamente falsa. "Naruto-kun. ¿Es algo malo?" Ella preguntó, sonrisa falsa todavía en juego.

Naruto de repente frunció el ceño cuando vio la sonrisa falsa en su rostro. Él no se dio cuenta de la sorpresa en su rostro al ver a su repentino ceño mientras hablaba."Shiroi-chan ... Deja de fingir esa sonrisa. Algo le molesta, y quiero saber lo que es." Él dijo en serio, como sus penetrantes ojos azules se clavaron en sus los rosados. No importa lo que ... Nunca se cansaba de esos hermosos ojos azules.

La forma en que la miraba con atención, la forma en que se parecían al océano. La intensidad que podría celebrarse en ellos, y la cantidad de amor y atención en ellos mientras miraba a ella.

Amaba esos ojos, y ella lo amaba ... Más que cualquier otra cosa. No podía mentirle, ella no podía, que era difícil mentirle. "I. .. Su formación Senjutsu ... me molesta."Finalmente dijo.

Naruto ladeó la cabeza de una manera confusa, sin saber lo lindo que se veía en ese momento. Le tomó hasta la última gota de fuerza de voluntad Shiroi tuvo que chillar y no sofocar la rubia en su pecho. "¿Qué quieres decir exactamente? Shiroi-chan." La rubia le preguntó mientras se rascaba la cabeza. Shiroi suspiró para sus adentros, a pesar de los avances en circulación de Naruto ... Todavía estaba un poco densa.

Eso era algo que tenía que rectificar cuando cumplió catorce años ... La idea de lo que iba a hacer con él cuando finalmente cumplió catorce años, hizo sonreír interiormente con anticipación. Un destello salvaje y depredador entró en sus ojos por un momento, que estaba allí sólo por un momento, pero que se desvaneció tan rápidamente que Naruto pensó que imaginaba.

"Lo que quiero decir es ... que esta formación nos separará una cantidad desconocida de tiempo ... Y no quiero estar separado de ti Naruto-kun." Shiroi explicó con expresión abatida. Era egoísta, lo sabía, pero era tan malo que ella quiere la rubia y su tiempo para ella sola?

"Shiroi-chan ... Tu ser un poco de un idiota ¿no crees?" Dijo Naruto. Cabeza de Shiroi rompió hacia él, y estaba dispuesta a pedir lo que quería decir cuando vio la sonrisa cálida y amorosa que le estaba dando. Ella se sonrojó cuando él le sonrió en ese camino. su sonrisa también, oh su brillo y maravillosa sonrisa calentó y fundió su corazón de amor y afecto por la rubia cuando él le sonrió de esa manera.

"Shiroi-chan, vamos a preguntarnos si se les permitirá venir con nosotros al monte Myōboku. Y si no ... Bueno, no vamos a aceptar la formación Senjutsu si no su."Terminó, mientras miraba cálidamente. Altair pulsada de acuerdo al lado de Naruto.

Shiroi limitó a mirar fijamente a Naruto en estado de shock .. Él renunciaría a aprender algo tan valioso ... Para ella? Su corazón se calienta aún más con sus palabras, ella lo amaba tanto ahora. Pero ella no podía y no le dejó perder esta formación debido a su propio egoísmo. "Naruto-kun ... No puedo dejar que te rindas algo tan importante y poderosa para mí." Ella dijo.

"¿No Shiroi-chan, incluso si no aprendo Senjutsu, todavía tengo los rollos de Jutsu que encontré mientras que en nuestra estancia en Uzu Estoy especialmente interesado en el aprendizaje de la. **estilo Agua: Agua de Phoenix.** " Dijo la rubia.

Durante su estancia en Uzushiogakure. Naruto encontró varios rollos de la Uzumaki clan, unos conocimientos que posee de sellado, lo que llevó a Naruto como un pez en el agua ya que su pariente se sella maestría. Así que es natural que así convertirse en un prodigio en el sellado. Algunos incluso tenían algún Jutsu, sin embargo no podía utilizar algunos de ellos, pero él decidió mantenerlos.

Después de que eran sus familias, así que es justo que se los llevara para mantenerlos a salvo.

Había pocos viento basa Jutsu que encontró, pero no tanto ya que el viento es un elemento raro incluso en Uzu. Sin embargo, no parecía haber docenas de Jutsu agua, así Naruto supuso que los usuarios del agua por todas partes en Uzu.

Al parecer, el **estilo de agua: Agua fénix** era un Jutsu algo similar al **estilo de agua:. Dragón de agua** Sólo que ésta crea un fénix hecha de agua. Era una firma y una de sus más poderosas Jutsu del clan Uzumaki tenido. Naruto Sinceramente, no veía la hora de aprender la técnica, que resultaría ser un Jutsu verdaderamente valioso y útil.

Volviendo a la pista. Shiroi sin embargo, todavía no quería que Naruto a renunciar Senjutsu sólo para ella, y por eso ella abrió la boca para discutir con Naruto una vez más.

"No me importa Naruto-kun, no puedo, no lo haría, y no vamos a perder esta oportunidad simplemente porque de mi propio egoísmo-" Fue interrumpida sin embargo, como Naruto tener suficiente de su argumento decidió callarla la única forma que sabía. Por empujando suavemente sus labios contra los de ella, la captura de un beso dulce y cariñosa.

Los ojos de Shiroi se abrieron por un momento antes de que sus ojos se entrecerrados, como ella le devolvió el beso.

El beso de despedida, Naruto dio Shiroi una sonrisa brillante que al instante parecía hacer brillar más brillante sol. "Shiroi-chan ... ya sea que le permiten venir con nosotros para que pueda utilizar Senjutsu ... O, simplemente, que se niegan a aprender en absoluto." Dijo. Altair pulsado una vez más de acuerdo, siempre y cuando su portador estaba feliz era feliz.

Dentro de su jaula Kyuubi zumbaba de manera un poco desinteresado. Después de todo no era su preocupación acerca de si o no se les permite Shiroi para ir al monte Myōboku. Sin embargo ... A pesar de que nunca lo diría en voz alta, odiaba cuando su contenedor estaba en algún tipo de dolor. Es por eso que ha dado a su Chakra de la rubia cuando su recipiente que luchó Uchiha.

Había visto más de Naruto desde que nació ... ¿Se atrevería a decirlo? ... En realidad vio al niño como el tipo de hijo que nunca tuvo ... No es que les importase ni nada! Fue un ... uh ... INSTINTO! ¡SÍ! esa era la palabra que estaba buscando.

Sí instinto. Él era el rey de los Bijuu ... Y maldita sea! Si el recipiente no era fuerte, lo que sería visto como débil!

Esa es la única razón por la que le importaba! Con ese último pensamiento, Kyuubi fue más profundo en su jaula para descansar ... Y tal vez encontrar algún material de chantaje de su kit ... contenedor! para su uso posterior. Sonrió en previsión de lo que pudiera encontrar.

"¿Estás seguro de esto Naruto-kun?" Shiroi preguntó mientras miraba profundamente a los ojos de Naruto. Naruto simplemente sonrió y rápidamente la pequeña mano de Shiroi en la suya. "Yeah ... Nada no ser la misma si no estás ahí conmigo en cada paso del camino." Él dijo en voz baja. Shiroi ruborizó mientras sonreía. "De lo que es mejor tomar la responsabilidad de lo que nunca sucede de acuerdo?" Ella dijo que ella le dio un suave beso en los labios.

Naruto sonrió. "¡Sí! Shiroi-sama!" Él dijo en forma de broma. Shiroi interiormente se sonrojó aún más ... Ella preguntó ociosamente si ella podía hacerlo decir que cuando ...acostarse con él.

"Vamos a ir Shiroi-chan Tenemos que preguntarnos el sapo mayor si puede venir." Naruto dijo tirando de la mano de Shiroi. Shiroi sonrió antes de empezar a avanzar hacia la casa en ruinas donde Jiraiya y Fukasaku hablaban pulg Sin embargo ni siquiera los cinco pasos de distancia, se oyó un ruido sordo ruido. Ambos se detuvieron de repente.Y Naruto miró hacia abajo a su estómago ... Sólo para descubrir que nunca retumbó en el primer lugar.

Vacilante se volvió su mirada hacia Shiroi ... Sólo para encontrar su rubor de vergüenza lindamente mientras trataba de mantener la cabeza bien alta pulg .. dignidad."Shiroi-chan ... ¿Era eso ...?" Naruto se fue apagando.

"Tonterías, yo soy una dama, y no es adecuado si el estómago de una mujer retumbó como tha-" No pudo sin embargo terminó como su estómago decidió darse a conocer por una vez más sordo ... Básicamente estaba diciendo: Vete a la mierda, yo quiero algo de comer mierda. Eso es lo que su estómago se habría dicho si pudiera la cabeza gacha de vergüenza y ella maldijo repetidas ocasiones su estómago una y otra vez.

Naruto se rió de una manera divertida, antes de que él estiró el cuello. "Aquí tienes Shiroi-chan." Dijo que, en absoluto molesto que le ofreció su cuello a un vampiro.

Shiroi no perdió tiempo en forma casi inmediata para prenderse a su cuello mientras ella comenzó a beber su sangre con un contenido de gemir. Y para Naruto igual que todos los demás tiempo Shiroi bebió su sangre, sólo sentía un dolor sordo antes de que se desvaneció.

Él distraídamente acarició el pelo de color blanco plateado, y sin hacer nada cogió una bocanada de su olor. Se sonrojó cuando sintió que su lamer el cuello en un esfuerzo por llevar más sangre al parecer. Él sonrió mientras continuaba acariciar el cabello de Shiroi.

Ella era su persona más valiosa, que le encantaría y protegerla de cualquier cosa ... Ni siquiera el poderoso propio Kyuubi podía detenerlo de amar y proteger a ella.

Dentro de su jaula, Kyuubi se burlaba de una manera un tanto arrogante. No había manera de que el mocoso pudo vencerle. Él era el más poderoso de los nueve Bijuu. Su enorme grandeza y poder hacer otra temblar y la tierra a sí mismos en el miedo. Él era el rey de los nueve seres más mortales de la historia .. Fue el TODOPODEROSO Kyuubi-SAMA!

después de haber hecho su punto de ... sí mismo, colocó su cabeza sobre sus patas y siguió mirando a través de su kit de ... Container es! Ojos ... Era bueno ser rey.

* * *

"Shiroi-chan! ¡Espera!" Naruto gritó mientras trataba de ponerse al día con el vampiro de pelo plateado blanco. Shiroi se acercó lentamente hasta detenerse, y se dio la vuelta y le dio a Naruto con una sonrisa brillante, pero obviamente falsa. "Naruto-kun. ¿Es algo malo?" Ella preguntó, sonrisa falsa todavía en juego.

Naruto de repente frunció el ceño cuando vio la sonrisa falsa en su rostro. Él no se dio cuenta de la sorpresa en su rostro al ver a su repentino ceño mientras hablaba."Shiroi-chan ... Deja de fingir esa sonrisa. Algo le molesta, y quiero saber lo que es." Él dijo en serio, como sus penetrantes ojos azules se clavaron en sus los rosados. No importa lo que ... Nunca se cansaba de esos hermosos ojos azules.

La forma en que la miraba con atención, la forma en que se parecían al océano. La intensidad que podría celebrarse en ellos, y la cantidad de amor y atención en ellos mientras miraba a ella.

Amaba esos ojos, y ella lo amaba ... Más que cualquier otra cosa. No podía mentirle, ella no podía, que era difícil mentirle. "I. .. Su formación Senjutsu ... me molesta."Finalmente dijo.

Naruto ladeó la cabeza de una manera confusa, sin saber lo lindo que se veía en ese momento. Le tomó hasta la última gota de fuerza de voluntad Shiroi tuvo que chillar y no sofocar la rubia en su pecho. "¿Qué quieres decir exactamente? Shiroi-chan." La rubia le preguntó mientras se rascaba la cabeza. Shiroi suspiró para sus adentros, a pesar de los avances en circulación de Naruto ... Todavía estaba un poco densa.

Eso era algo que tenía que rectificar cuando cumplió catorce años ... La idea de lo que iba a hacer con él cuando finalmente cumplió catorce años, hizo sonreír interiormente con anticipación. Un destello salvaje y depredador entró en sus ojos por un momento, que estaba allí sólo por un momento, pero que se desvaneció tan rápidamente que Naruto pensó que imaginaba.

"Lo que quiero decir es ... que esta formación nos separará una cantidad desconocida de tiempo ... Y no quiero estar separado de ti Naruto-kun." Shiroi explicó con expresión abatida. Era egoísta, lo sabía, pero era tan malo que ella quiere la rubia y su tiempo para ella sola?

"Shiroi-chan ... Tu ser un poco de un idiota ¿no crees?" Dijo Naruto. Cabeza de Shiroi rompió hacia él, y estaba dispuesta a pedir lo que quería decir cuando vio la sonrisa cálida y amorosa que le estaba dando. Ella se sonrojó cuando él le sonrió en ese camino. su sonrisa también, oh su brillo y maravillosa sonrisa calentó y fundió su corazón de amor y afecto por la rubia cuando él le sonrió de esa manera.

"Shiroi-chan, vamos a preguntarnos si se les permitirá venir con nosotros al monte Myōboku. Y si no ... Bueno, no vamos a aceptar la formación Senjutsu si no su."Terminó, mientras miraba cálidamente. Altair pulsada de acuerdo al lado de Naruto.

Shiroi limitó a mirar fijamente a Naruto en estado de shock .. Él renunciaría a aprender algo tan valioso ... Para ella? Su corazón se calienta aún más con sus palabras, ella lo amaba tanto ahora. Pero ella no podía y no le dejó perder esta formación debido a su propio egoísmo. "Naruto-kun ... No puedo dejar que te rindas algo tan importante y poderosa para mí." Ella dijo.

"¿No Shiroi-chan, incluso si no aprendo Senjutsu, todavía tengo los rollos de Jutsu que encontré mientras que en nuestra estancia en Uzu Estoy especialmente interesado en el aprendizaje de la. **estilo Agua: Agua de Phoenix.** " Dijo la rubia.

Durante su estancia en Uzushiogakure. Naruto encontró varios rollos de la Uzumaki clan, unos conocimientos que posee de sellado, lo que llevó a Naruto como un pez en el agua ya que su pariente se sella maestría. Así que es natural que así convertirse en un prodigio en el sellado. Algunos incluso tenían algún Jutsu, sin embargo no podía utilizar algunos de ellos, pero él decidió mantenerlos.

Después de que eran sus familias, así que es justo que se los llevara para mantenerlos a salvo.

Había pocos viento basa Jutsu que encontró, pero no tanto ya que el viento es un elemento raro incluso en Uzu. Sin embargo, no parecía haber docenas de Jutsu agua, así Naruto supuso que los usuarios del agua por todas partes en Uzu.

Al parecer, el **estilo de agua: Agua fénix** era un Jutsu algo similar al **estilo de agua:. Dragón de agua** Sólo que ésta crea un fénix hecha de agua. Era una firma y una de sus más poderosas Jutsu del clan Uzumaki tenido. Naruto Sinceramente, no veía la hora de aprender la técnica, que resultaría ser un Jutsu verdaderamente valioso y útil.

Volviendo a la pista. Shiroi sin embargo, todavía no quería que Naruto a renunciar Senjutsu sólo para ella, y por eso ella abrió la boca para discutir con Naruto una vez más.

"No me importa Naruto-kun, no puedo, no lo haría, y no vamos a perder esta oportunidad simplemente porque de mi propio egoísmo-" Fue interrumpida sin embargo, como Naruto tener suficiente de su argumento decidió callarla la única forma que sabía. Por empujando suavemente sus labios contra los de ella, la captura de un beso dulce y cariñosa.

Los ojos de Shiroi se abrieron por un momento antes de que sus ojos se entrecerrados, como ella le devolvió el beso.

El beso de despedida, Naruto dio Shiroi una sonrisa brillante que al instante parecía hacer brillar más brillante sol. "Shiroi-chan ... ya sea que le permiten venir con nosotros para que pueda utilizar Senjutsu ... O, simplemente, que se niegan a aprender en absoluto." Dijo. Altair pulsado una vez más de acuerdo, siempre y cuando su portador estaba feliz era feliz.

Dentro de su jaula Kyuubi zumbaba de manera un poco desinteresado. Después de todo no era su preocupación acerca de si o no se les permite Shiroi para ir al monte Myōboku. Sin embargo ... A pesar de que nunca lo diría en voz alta, odiaba cuando su contenedor estaba en algún tipo de dolor. Es por eso que ha dado a su Chakra de la rubia cuando su recipiente que luchó Uchiha.

Había visto más de Naruto desde que nació ... ¿Se atrevería a decirlo? ... En realidad vio al niño como el tipo de hijo que nunca tuvo ... No es que les importase ni nada! Fue un ... uh ... INSTINTO! ¡SÍ! esa era la palabra que estaba buscando.

Sí instinto. Él era el rey de los Bijuu ... Y maldita sea! Si el recipiente no era fuerte, lo que sería visto como débil!

Esa es la única razón por la que le importaba! Con ese último pensamiento, Kyuubi fue más profundo en su jaula para descansar ... Y tal vez encontrar algún material de chantaje de su kit ... contenedor! para su uso posterior. Sonrió en previsión de lo que pudiera encontrar.

"¿Estás seguro de esto Naruto-kun?" Shiroi preguntó mientras miraba profundamente a los ojos de Naruto. Naruto simplemente sonrió y rápidamente la pequeña mano de Shiroi en la suya. "Yeah ... Nada no ser la misma si no estás ahí conmigo en cada paso del camino." Él dijo en voz baja. Shiroi ruborizó mientras sonreía. "De lo que es mejor tomar la responsabilidad de lo que nunca sucede de acuerdo?" Ella dijo que ella le dio un suave beso en los labios.

Naruto sonrió. "¡Sí! Shiroi-sama!" Él dijo en forma de broma. Shiroi interiormente se sonrojó aún más ... Ella preguntó ociosamente si ella podía hacerlo decir que cuando ...acostarse con él.

"Vamos a ir Shiroi-chan Tenemos que preguntarnos el sapo mayor si puede venir." Naruto dijo tirando de la mano de Shiroi. Shiroi sonrió antes de empezar a avanzar hacia la casa en ruinas donde Jiraiya y Fukasaku hablaban pulg Sin embargo ni siquiera los cinco pasos de distancia, se oyó un ruido sordo ruido. Ambos se detuvieron de repente.Y Naruto miró hacia abajo a su estómago ... Sólo para descubrir que nunca retumbó en el primer lugar.

Vacilante se volvió su mirada hacia Shiroi ... Sólo para encontrar su rubor de vergüenza lindamente mientras trataba de mantener la cabeza bien alta pulg .. dignidad."Shiroi-chan ... ¿Era eso ...?" Naruto se fue apagando.

"Tonterías, yo soy una dama, y no es adecuado si el estómago de una mujer retumbó como tha-" No pudo sin embargo terminó como su estómago decidió darse a conocer por una vez más sordo ... Básicamente estaba diciendo: Vete a la mierda, yo quiero algo de comer mierda. Eso es lo que su estómago se habría dicho si pudiera la cabeza gacha de vergüenza y ella maldijo repetidas ocasiones su estómago una y otra vez.

Naruto se rió de una manera divertida, antes de que él estiró el cuello. "Aquí tienes Shiroi-chan." Dijo que, en absoluto molesto que le ofreció su cuello a un vampiro.

Shiroi no perdió tiempo en forma casi inmediata para prenderse a su cuello mientras ella comenzó a beber su sangre con un contenido de gemir. Y para Naruto igual que todos los demás tiempo Shiroi bebió su sangre, sólo sentía un dolor sordo antes de que se desvaneció.

Él distraídamente acarició el pelo de color blanco plateado, y sin hacer nada cogió una bocanada de su olor. Se sonrojó cuando sintió que su lamer el cuello en un esfuerzo por llevar más sangre al parecer. Él sonrió mientras continuaba acariciar el cabello de Shiroi.

Ella era su persona más valiosa, que le encantaría y protegerla de cualquier cosa ... Ni siquiera el poderoso propio Kyuubi podía detenerlo de amar y proteger a ella.

Dentro de su jaula, Kyuubi se burlaba de una manera un tanto arrogante. No había manera de que el mocoso pudo vencerle. Él era el más poderoso de los nueve Bijuu. Su enorme grandeza y poder hacer otra temblar y la tierra a sí mismos en el miedo. Él era el rey de los nueve seres más mortales de la historia .. Fue el TODOPODEROSO Kyuubi-SAMA!después de haber hecho su punto de ... sí mismo, colocó su cabeza sobre sus patas y siguió mirando a través de su kit de ... Container es! Ojos ...Era bueno ser rey.

* * *

"... Y eso es todo el pa historia." Jiraiya terminado. Acababa de terminar de explicar toda la situación sobre Shiroi, su naturaleza vampírica. ¿Cómo se dio cuenta de su estado de depresión cuando se enteró de Naruto se aprende Senjutsu, y como tal no podrá ser uno con el otro por una cantidad desconocida de tiempo.

El sapo anciano simplemente se quedó en silencio. Aunque en un primer momento se había sorprendido por su ser un vampiro, pero lo superó. Y en su lugar se encontró interesados en su relación.

La forma Jiraiya hizo sonido, parecía que estaban muy cerca. Hasta el punto en el que relajarse inmediatamente en la presencia del otro. Esto hizo que el pequeño anciano sapo sonrisa. Estaba feliz por la rubia, después de todo mundo sabía que Jinchuuriki necesita más atención que cualquier otro ser humano. Lo que con la vida que vivió y todo.

Aunque Jiraiya no lo dijo exactamente, Fukasaku sabía que quería dejar Shiroi en Mount Myōboku por el amor de Naruto. Algo que Fukasaku todo con ganas de acuerdo con.

"Yo sé lo que usted quiere pedir Jiraiya-chan, y te lo permito." El pequeño sapo dijo con una sonrisa. Jiraiya sonrió hacia el sapo mayor. Feliz de que su aprendiz no estaría solo, mientras que él viajó a las naciones la comprobación de su red de espionaje, y posiblemente recoger cualquier dato sobre Akatsuki. "Sin embargo". Fukasaku dijo de pronto con un brillo travieso en los ojos.

Jiraiya frunció el ceño ligeramente, lo que fue la planificación sapo mayor?

"Es Naruto-chan que debe preguntar si Shiroi-chan puede venir." El sapo terminado. Jiraiya sonrió en la comprensión antes de abrir la boca para hablar, pero fue interrumpido cuando la puerta se abrió y entró un Naruto determinado, y Shiroi nervioso.

Jiraiya y Fukasaku subió una ceja ante el fuego en los ojos de Naruto y él paseaban con determinación hacia ellos. No van a mentir y decir que no estaban interesados en lo que la rubia quería, pero no quisieron hablar, ya que se sospecha su paciencia será recompensada. Aunque Jiraiya ya sospechaba de qué se trataba.

Naruto se puso delante de el sapo mayor y se quedó mirando hacia el pequeño anciano. Antes de repente, ante la sorpresa de todos, incluso el Kyuubi. Naruto hizo una profunda reverencia de rodillas con la cabeza tocando el suelo con el sapo mayor. "Fukasaku-oji-sama!" De repente gritó.

Ahora bien, si no todo el mundo se sorprendió ahora, que fueron más o menos teniendo un ataque al corazón en el momento. Naruto nunca se inclinó ante nadie, es sólo que no estaba en su naturaleza! Fukasaku fue el primero en salir de su asombro, y miró con curiosidad a la Shinobi rubia con una túnica gris con su capilla abajo exponiendo la cabeza de pelo rubio de oro en el mundo.

"¿Sí? Naruto-chan?" Fukasaku le preguntó de una manera confusa. Jiraiya también miraba con confusión, qué demonios se había metido en su aprendiz?

Shiroi parecía a la vez conmovido y sorprendido, aunque por qué estaba siendo sorprendido y conmocionado Jiraiya hizo levantar una ceja. Mientras tanto, el Kyuubi miró como si alguien le hubiera golpeado con un pez gigante. Naruto se inclina ... **"¿Qué carajo?"** Kyuubi pronunció antes de que de repente miró preguntándose si el mundo de repente llega a su fin.

Con un suspiro de alivio que el mundo no se termina Kyuubi puso su ... pata en el pecho peludo. **"Casi tuvo un ataque al corazón."** Murmuró antes de que centró su atención en los acontecimientos que suceden a través de sus ojos recipientes.

"Fukasaku-oji-sama. Humildemente solicito que Shiroi se deja llegar al Monte Myōboku como visitante, hasta que mi formación Senjutsu se ha completado." Naruto dijo con la cabeza aún inclinada. El corazón de Shiroi temblaba de amor y afecto por la rubia .. Él estaba haciendo todo esto por _ella._ Él realmente fue un regalo de Kami, un regalo que estaba destinado a ser protegido y amado desde el principio.

Muchos negros pensamientos volaban por la cabeza al pensar en Konoha. Aquellos humanos sin valor, y patético **atrevido** a abusar de él por su propia ira y el odio equivocada.

Los odiaba, ella quería que todos mueren, para que todos ellos sufren en los más profundos abismos del infierno y siempre se queman por la eternidad. Tantas maneras de matar a todos en la aldea patética e hipócrita. Muchos métodos de tortura oscuro, sádico y horripilantes que podían realizar. Sabía de métodos de tortura tan cruel y tan inhumana que haría incluso Uchiha Madara escalofrío y gemido de miedo.

Un gruñido alomst escapó de su garganta al pensar en Konoha, pero ella lo sostuvo pulg Ella no podía destruir Konoha por una sencilla razón ... Naruto todavía quería protegerla. A pesar de todo el abuso y maltrato a la rubia recibió, él todavía quería proteger a la aldea. Como tal ... Ella permanecería neutral a la aldea.

No iba a tratar de matarlos ... Sin embargo, ella nunca dijo nada acerca de ellos dando su 'mal de ojo' Ella interiormente dio una sonrisa maliciosa, y sus ojos brillaban de un rosa amenazante por un solo instante ... No es que nadie se dio cuenta.

Mientras tanto, en docenas de aldeanos de Konoha se estremeció, sin razón aparente.

Fukasaku zumbaba en sus pensamientos mientras miraba a la joven rubia delante de él. Se debe admitir, desde luego, no esperaba que la rubia sea tan respetuoso cuando llegó a la chica a su lado. Sin embargo, sólo porque se tragó su orgullo no quería decir que no tenía la voluntad de seguir intentándolo. Con este pensamiento, el sapo anciano decidió dar a la rubia una prueba de tipo.

"Y me Naruto-chan decir, ¿qué pasaría si me niego a permitir el paso Shiroi-chan?" Fukasaku serio dijo mientras miraba con apatía hacia la rubia.

Naruto lentamente levantó la vista, para dar el sapo anciano una mirada decidida y apasionada en sus ojos. "Que I. .. se negará a aceptar cualquier entrenamiento Senjutsu de ningún tipo." Naruto declaró con voz seria muerto. Sólo hubo silencio después de eso.

Jiraiya miró fijamente hacia la rubia, antes de que finalmente registró lo que él dijo. Y sus ojos se abrieron al tamaño de platos. _'Naruto ... No puedes estar hablando en serio ...? Usted haría ... abandonar Senjutsu ... todo para ella?_ Jiraiya pensó mientras miraba a Shiroi a verla con una expresión nerviosa mientras wited la respuesta de Fukasaku.

Fukasaku miró boquiabierto a Naruto por momentos, antes de que él le dio una pequeña sonrisa. "Yare Yare Naruto-chan. Esa fue una prueba, y que pasó con nota. Admito que no esperaba a negar las enseñanzas de Senjutsu." Dijo Fukasaku.

"Así que quieres decir? ..." Tanto Naruto y Shiroi desvanecieron con expresiones de esperanza.

"Sí. .. Shiroi-chan puede venir al monte Myōboku también." Dijo el viejo sapo.

Tan pronto como esa frase fue pronunciada, sonrisas brillantes inmediato surgieron de Shiroi y las caras de Naruto. De repente se abalanzó Shiroi y enterró su rostro en el cuello de Naruto. "Gracias ... Oji-sama" dijo Naruto con gratitud, con el nuevo título de Fukasaku.

Jiraiya sonrió feliz al ver a su estudiante tan feliz. Al ver Naruto tan feliz, hizo que su corazón se caliente a la vista. Sintió una sensación de orgullo y satisfacción en la respuesta de su ahijado a la prueba de Fukasaku, y la alegría que él era tan feliz. Verdaderamente Naruto era una joya que viene a este mundo una vez cada mil años.

"Ahora que Naruto-chan Shiroi-chan Yo sugiero conseguir todo su equipaje para llevar. Vamos a estar en el Monte Mount Myōboku por un buen rato." aconseja el sapo mayor.

Tanto Naruto y Shiroi asintieron antes de mudarse rápidamente a otra habitación para empacar sus cosas.

Una vez que se fueron Jiraiya habló. "Entonces, ¿qué piensas de él pa?"

Fukasaku zumbaba por un momento antes de sonreír. "Ese chico va a ser una leyenda Jiraiya-chan. Y su corazón ... Es la más pura y más amable de corazón que he visto en mi vida." Él declaró confiadamente.

"Sí. .." Jiraiya comenzó "Naruto es un gran chico." Terminó.

* * *

Un puf de humo declarada la llegada de Jiraiya, Naruto, Shiroi y Fukasaku como llegaron en Mount Myōboku.

"¡Guau! Este lugar esta increíble!" Naruto gritó mientras se quitaba la capucha. Shiroi miró a su alrededor con asombro infantil y asombro mientras miraba alrededor del Monte Myōboku. Este fue el hogar de los sapos? Este lugar era increíble!

Fukasaku les dio una sonrisa toadish en el asombro en sus rostros. Jiraiya se rió entre dientes antes de dar Fukasaku un movimiento de cabeza. Fukasaku le devolvió el gesto, ante el sabio pervertido desapareció en una nube de humo. "Hey ¿dónde ero-Sensei fue?" Preguntó Naruto.

"No pensaste Jiraiya-chan permanecería aquí que hiciste Naruto-chan? Sólo porque quería ver el entrenamiento no significa que pueda. Él todavía tiene su red de espionaje que pensar después de todo." Fukasaku explica.

"Ah, claro." Naruto murmuró, un poco desanimado que Jiraiya no estaría allí, pero la comprensión de su situación. Sintió una mano sujete suavemente la suya, y le dio Shiroi una sonrisa de agradecimiento.

"ANIKI!" Una voz gritó.

El trío volvió la cabeza hacia la dirección del grito, sólo para ver al hijo de Gamabunta saltando hacia ellos. "¡Mierda! Usted tiene enorme Gamakichi!" Naruto exclamó con una sonrisa en su rostro. Shiroi dio una sonrisa forzada ante la vista de un sapo gigante saltando hacia un ser humano y lo Aniki llamando. Fue jodidamente MAN ESPELUZNANTE!

"Aniki cómo has estado?" Gamakichi preguntó cuando él estaba al frente del sabio rubia en formación. Naruto sonrió "He sido un gran Gamakichi!" Dijo que ante sus ojos se iluminaron. "Gamakichi, quiero que conozcas a mi novia Shiroi-chan." Dijo que la introducción de los dos.

Gamakichi Shiroi miró por un momento antes de que él le tendió una mano palmeada. "Encantado de conocerte!" Exclamó con una sonrisa. Shiroi dio una risa nerviosa mientras tomaba la mano de Gamakichi y la sacudió. En serio que estaba saludando a un sapo enorme tamaño. Sólo había un pensamiento a resumir esto todo. _'¿Qué diablos?'_ pensó. esto iba a ser larga sesión de entrenamiento para Senjutsu decidió.

Sintiendo una presencia detrás, se dio la vuelta ... Sólo llegar a enfrentarse con otro sapo grande hombre. Ella miró fijamente al sapo, sólo para que se le diera una mirada un poco tonto. "Usted tiene bocados?" El sapo preguntó con la expresión atontada todavía en su rostro. Shiroi parpadeó una vez, dos veces, tres veces, y por cuarta de que ella negó con la cabeza.

El sapo verla sacudir la cabeza no, se volvió hacia Naruto. "¿Tiene algún bocadillo?" , Se preguntó.

Naruto rió con diversión, antes de que él sacó una bolsa. Abrió la bolsa, revelando docenas de dulces en ella. "Su suerte estaba pensando en ti cuando me trajo Gamatatsu."Naruto dijo atracciones más profundo de su voz.

Gamatatsu dio una amplia sonrisa mientras comenzaba a devorar los dulces. Gamakichi sacudió la cabeza exasperada "Aniki, no debe darle bocados en serio. Su única animándolo." Dijo que, a pesar de que sólo había diversión en su tono. Naruto rió "Relax Kichi, no es que el mundo va a terminar si sigo dándole trata." Dijo la rubia.

Shiroi rió, por alguna razón que encontró muy divertido. Estos sapos tratados Naruto como si fueran de la familia, como tales, eran la familia de ella. Era un concepto fácil de entender. Amaba Naruto más que nada, por lo que tendría sentido que iba a ser amable con aquellos que fueron amables con Naruto y Naruto quien considera familia.

"MA Entérate aquí y saludar NARUTO_CHAN!" Fukasaku repente gritó.

Todo el mundo se quedó en silencio al grito de Fukasaku. Naruto ladeó la cabeza en la confusión, mientras Shiroi simplemente levantó una ceja elegante, que era ma?

"DANG PA TI, QUE ME INTERRUMPIDO EN MEDIO DE COCINAR!" Otro sapo del mismo tamaño que Fukasaku exclamó mientras se acercaba a la vista.

"GRITAR SU MA TRAP y hola a NARUTO-CHAN Y SU NOVIA!" Fukasaku exclamó. La ceja de Shiroi movió, por qué diablos estaban gritando cuando estaban uno al lado del otro?

"Realmente Naruto-chan ya está aquí? OH! Déjame ver el joven ya!" Dijo Shima antes de que se subió a hombro de Naruto. Shima miró a Naruto por varios momentos, por lo que Naruto nervioso.

"Bueno, es un placer conocerte finalmente ya Naruto-chan! Mi nombre es Shima, pero casi todo el mundo me llama mamá. Así que espero lo mismo de ti está bien Naruto-chan?" De repente, dijo después de mirar fijamente por un monto indeterminado de tiempo. Shima que volvió la cabeza hacia Shiroi, y ella se subió a su hombro. "Y usted debe ser Shiroi-chan, es un placer conocerte. Su muy hermoso lo sabes?" Ella dijo.

Shiroi sonrió al sapo en su hombro "Es un placer conocerte también, Shima-sa ... Ma?" Ella dijo, pero que corrigió al ver la mirada de advertencia Shima le estaba dando. El sapito sonrió y asintió con la cabeza con aprobación.

"Ma, ¿por qué no volver a cocinar con Shiroi-chan le acompaña mientras enseño Naruto-chan los fundamentos de Senjutsu." Fukasaku señaló. "AHH! OH NO? NUESTRA COMIDA ES QUE VA A SER QUEMADO!" Shima exclamó. "Rápidamente SHIROI-CHAN! USTED DEBE ME acompañará al inmueble rápidamente!" Ella gritó tirando suavemente el cabello de Shiroi en la dirección de la casa.

Shiroi parpadeó una vez, dos veces, tres veces, antes de que ella obedeció en silencio direcciones de Shima.

"Ahora que se han ido Naruto-chan podemos empezar a trabajar en la enseñanza de los fundamentos." Dijo Fukasaku.

"Hey ¿puedo ir a Fukasaku-sama?" Preguntó Gamakichi. El envío de una expresión impasible hacia Gamatatsu que seguía devorando sus dulces.

"Por supuesto que puedes Gamakichi-chan." Fukasaku dijo, echando Gamatatsu una expresión de cara de palo también.

El trío fue rápidamente en un claro diferente y mucho más tranquilo, donde comenzarían Senjutsu formación básica de Naruto.

"Muy bien. Ahora estoy a punto de explicar la diferencia entre las técnicas ninjas y técnicas de salvia. Ah sabemos que en realidad nunca ya dijimos qué es exactamente lo que implicaba todo lo que espero ya poner atención bien Naruto-chan?" Fukasaku dijo tan pronto como Naruto se sentó frente a él.

Naruto asintió diciendo en silencio el viejo sapo para continuar.

Como ya sabes, ninjutsu y le gusta usar la energía desde dentro de su propio cuerpo ... pero Senjutsu utiliza la energía _que rodea_ usted. "Pa explicó mientras quema los brazos.

"Explicar". Naruto dijo con una expresión muy interesada en su rostro

"Las técnicas de Ninja usan chakra nacido de energía espiritual y la energía física que se mezclan dentro de su cuerpo, pero las técnicas de salvia también añadir la energía natural de la naturaleza ta formar un nuevo chakra, más fuerte." Pa explicó.

Naruto asintió comprendiendo, por lo que era básicamente esteroides para todas sus técnicas ... Eso fue muy impresionante.

"Ahora ya no se puede sentir la energía natural a la vez, así que ... es imposible ... ya ta usar y lo veo ..." dijo Fukasaku.

Naruto ladeó un poco la cabeza "Entonces, ¿cómo exactamente se supone que voy a usarlo que?" Preguntó Naruto.

"... Ser uno con la naturaleza." Pa dijo simplemente.

"¿Y cómo demonios se supone que debo hacer eso?" Naruto preguntó con una inclinación de cabeza.

Afortunadamente, Gamakichi vino en su ayuda. Era ... no es algo que Naruto quería oír embargo.

"Easy. Tienes que morir."

Ahora bien, si Naruto fuera el mismo que era antes de que él recibió entrenamiento de Jiraiya, probablemente habría inmediatamente saltó sobre sus pies y reaccionar de forma exagerada. Sin embargo, ahora, que era, como él llamaba a sí mismo, Bad culo Naruto. así que simplemente se conformó con una expresión en blanco en su rostro mientras daba Gamakichi una mirada en blanco, que sirvió para poner nerviosos a dicho sapo.

"¿Qué?" Naruto dijo con una voz en blanco, vacío de cualquier y toda emoción.

Dentro de su jaula Kyuubi aumentó ligeramente la ceja ... Esto era nuevo.

"Gamakichi! Eso fue totalmente innecesario!" El sapo naranja se redujo ligeramente bajo la intensa mirada de su hermano mayor antes de exhalar un suspiro de alivio cuando esos ojos dorados se formaron una vez más a Naruto. No era como que estaba mintiendo o algo ... si su amigo rubio atornilla las cosas, que moriría tan rápido como cualquier otro golpe mortal. Chakra natural no era algo en mal estado, con buen o mal grado.

"No te preocupes, Naruto-chan. Ya no es realmente va a morir. Siempre y cuando usted escucha lo que digo ... voy a empezar desde el principio. Uno tiene ta ta poder sentir la energía y sacar, antes de ya puedo controlar a dónde va a través de su cuerpo. Así que la forma más fácil de entrenar ... es no moverse ".

Naruto asintió con la cabeza que era una manera mucho más fácil de decirlo. "Bueno, vamos a empezar a Pa!" Naruto exclamó con una sonrisa.

"Ahora aferro Naruto-chan ... yo nunca explicó lo que ocurriría en caso de que dejar de controlar la naturaleza Chakra". Ver parada Naruto, continuó el sapo mayor.

"Todo es cuestión de equilibrio, muchacho. Espiritual, físico y natural. No se puede hacer sabio Chakra sin ellos armonizar igual. Demasiado poco, no hay energía salvia. Demasiado y ya se convierten en un sapo." En ese Fukasaku inclinó la cabeza hacia abajo y señaló con el dedo en dirección a Naruto. "Un poco demasiado y sólo puedo llamar de nuevo Vete ya. Pero absorben demasiado ... bueno, espero que ya se acostumbra al sabor de los insectos."

"Eso es lo que me refería cuando dije que estuvieras muerto. Morir como un ser humano." Gamakichi explicó. Es, literalmente, sería lo mismo que resignarse a la muerte si se sobrecarga con el poder de la naturaleza misma.

Naruto simplemente se quedó mirando fijamente a los dos sapos, haciendo que se sientan un poco nervioso. Antes de repente una sonrisa brotó de su rostro "De lo que no puedo dejar que la naturaleza de Chakra abrumar. No no voy a dejar abrumar. Tengo que mantener mis promesas. Y tengo que volver a Konoha para derrotar a Akatsuki. No puedo vamos somesthing así me frenar ... Y tengo que dominar este ... Para Shiroi-chan! " Él dijo con confianza abrumadora que irradia de él.

Tanto de los ojos sapos amplió, este chico ... No este hombre una vez más los había sorprendido ... Él realmente era un Shinobi impredecible ... _"Él será realmente algo grande. '_ Pa pensó. Mirando a los ojos de la rubia ... No podía dejar de sentir cincuenta años más joven.

"Muy Naruto-chan, no voy a ir fácil en usted. Ahora quítate la ropa!" Fukasaku emocionado gritó, sin darse cuenta de lo mal que sonaba.

Naruto parpadeó rápidamente durante unos instantes. "W-¿qué?" Naruto murmuró, alejándose del pequeño sapo.

Gamakichi cara palmeó, ahí va momento increíble de Naruto.

Dentro de su jaula Kyuubi estaba aullando de risa. En serio que era la cosa más valiosa que vio en los últimos cien años!

Fukasaku rió tímidamente. "Lo siento Naruto-chan, permítanme explicar. Es más fácil para deshacerse de la Naturaleza Chakra ya que el contacto directo de la piel funciona mejor." Explicó.

Naruto suspiró de alivio antes de asentir. Iba a ser un largo mes pareja estaba seguro

* * *

Habían pasado dos meses desde que, la salvia y la formación de Naruto sorprendió a todos con el progreso que hizo. Con la ayuda de dos clones más (ya que era el límite anual establecido para él) Naruto había dominado Senjutsu en un mes entero.

Eso Fukasaku sorprendido, y todos los otros sapos. El mero hecho de que Naruto dominar un arte tan difícil en tan sólo un mes les despertó el deseo de desmayarse y morir de un ataque al corazón. Shiroi pero estaba contento con el progreso de Naruto, y le dio un beso como recompensa. Jiraiya no estaba destinado a regresar hasta los dos meses se incrementaron. Eso dejó a ambos Shiroi y Naruto para explorar el Monte Myōboku.

durante su exploración, encontraron Gamabunta, y varios otros sapos masiva. Esto hizo que los ojos se ensanchan Shiroi la primera vez que los vi, me digo en serio sapos del tamaño de montañas ¿Qué carajo?

Un sapo Naruto conoció fue Gamahiro. Un sapo con notable habilidad con la espada. Cuando se conocieron, Gamahiro inmediatamente supo lo que era la hoja Naruto lugar.Él hizo algunas preguntas sobre Altair como donde encontró y cómo lo consiguió.

Por supuesto, Naruto vio ningún problema con él y rápidamente explicó los detalles. Y decir Gamahiro se sorprendió sería un eufemismo. Después de llegar a su sorpresa, él y Naruto intercambió en una conversación casual y se convirtió en grandes amigos. Él se ofreció a la rubia que si necesitaba armas hechas especialmente para preguntarle, ya que sabía cómo forjar espadas.

Aunque a regañadientes, Naruto Kunai nunca explicó cómo se sentía bien con él cada vez que los utilizó, y cómo la mayoría de las veces estuvo tentado de sólo luchar con el puño cada vez que se fored usar un Kunai.

Gamahiro zumbaba en sus pensamientos durante unos momentos antes de decir que los cuchillos que lanzan quizá podría funcionar mejor para él. Naruto ladeó la cabeza, pero asintió con la cabeza y trató de salir por tirar algunos cuchillos hechos por lanzar Gamahiro que le dio. y para él y shcok de Gamahiro. Naruto conectó un centro de masa objetivos.

Gamahiro se atribuyó de inmediato que iba a empezar a trabajar en algunos cuchillos que lanzan especialmente diseñados que son sólo para él. pese a las protestas de Naruto.

Varios días después Gamahiro presentó nuevos cuchillos de lanzamiento de Naruto. Tanto Naruto y Shiroi se sorprendieron y de inmediato se enamoró de los cuchillos.

Los cuchillos eran de tamaño completo y diseñado para lanzar a medio y largo alcance, estos cuchillos tienen un aspecto táctico elegante y sienten. Fabricado de una sola pieza sólida de AUS-6 de acero inoxidable y acabado en negro y satén. Cada cuchillo ha sido equilibrado para el clavo de lanzamiento. (El enlace a lo que los cuchillos se parecen es en mi perfil).

Estos cuchillos eran tan perfecto y mortal buscando que hizo sonrisa incluso Kyuubi en anticipación a lo que podían hacer. Naruto Gamahiro agradeció repetidamente a los cuchillos, pero el sapo gigante lo despidió con la mano.

El tiempo pasado en el Monte Myōboku era a la vez divertido y entretenido para el dúo. Sin embargo, rápidamente se juraron no comer la comida de Shima nuevo. En serio SOPA bug? LO QUE EL INFIERNO! Tanto Shiroi y Naruto juraron que vieron el ... Sopa twitch varias veces. Pero ellos mantuvieron sus bocas cerradas y se obligan a comer la sopa.

Habían arrojado mucho esa noche.

Pero ahora por fin .. Después de dos meses era el momento que todos estaban esperando.

El regreso de Jiraiya a recogerlos, y muy posiblemente Naruto primera misión desde que comenzaron su viaje de entrenamiento. Shiroi sonrió a la espera, ella honestamente no podía esperar a salir de la cocina de Shima. FUE HORRIBLE! Se le daba ganas de acurrucarse en un rincón y llorar porque la comida horrible.

Y Naruto estaba prácticamente temblando de emoción, finalmente, su primera misión desde que comenzó su viaje. Una oportunidad de probarse a sí mismo, y, finalmente, poner a prueba sus límites. Altair pulsada de acuerdo a su lado, mientras que el Kyuubi se ferally sonriendo. Finalmente el recipiente podría mostrar al mundo agujero lo que se hizo de!

Una nube de humo sencillo llegada de Jiraiya.


	5. Capitulo 5

el humo finalmente se aclaró, y cuando ambos Shiroi y Naruto fue a saludar a Jiraiya ... Lo encontraron realizando su danza introducción.

"Yo soy el hombre que otros hombres de las naciones de la envidia elemental y el hombre que la mujer ansia de Yo soy el gran sabio del monte Myōboku! El maestro del Yondaime Hokage, y uno de los hombres más poderosos a vivir nunca! I soy el Jiraiya-sama genial! " Jiraiya exclamó antes de que él orgullosamente hinchó el pecho. Tanto shiroi y Naruto miraron fijamente el sabio pervertido.

Incluso Kyuubi y Altair no tenían nada que decir sobre eso. Y ALTAIR ERA UNA ESPADA DE MIERDA!

Pa, ma, y los pocos sapos que estaban con simplemente miraban fijamente al pelo blanco sabio sapo. Parecía que tenían que disciplinar a Jiraiya sobre su llamada introducción de nuevo.

Ojo de Shiroi tembló ligeramente "Ese baile y la introducción es tan ... redundante." Ella pronunció, con los sapos y Naruto asintiendo.

Naruto recordó la primera vez que vio la introducción sabio pervertido, después de ver que él no estaba impresionado y pensó que el viejo pervertido no era un ninja y que derrotó a Ebisu como una casualidad total. Sinceramente, le hacía parecer tan estúpido e incompetente.

Naruto parpadeó ... ¿Desde cuándo lo supo esa palabra? Él se encogió de hombros, bueno ... Se le hacía parecer más inteligente de todos modos. Dentro de su jaula Kyuubi bufó, **"Sí a la derecha gaki. Tienes un modo looooooong ir antes de que pueda ser considerado inteligente."** Kyuubi murmuró. No es que él no consideraba su envase inteligente es sólo ... Oh quién quería engañar pensó que su contenedor era un tonto del culo.

Kyuubi dio una última carcajada a costa de su envase, antes de que él puso su cabeza hacia abajo, y se volvió a dormir. Hey era un trabajo duro ser una entidad demoníaca gigante dentro de la rubia ... Oh quién coño quería engañar?, Él era un vago como el infierno.

"Así que, damas, ahora que usted sabe exactamente quién soy. ¿Qué te parece si nos acaba de llegar en la cama-un" Jiraiya bruscamente se detuvo, cuando abrió los ojos y observó que estaba en la presencia de Naruto y los demás . Él parpadeó una vez, dos veces, y por tercera vez. "Uh ... Esto no es un burdel I was in" Él explicó sin convicción. Todo el mundo simplemente le dio expresiones sin expresión.

"De todas formas, Jiraiya-chan. Naruto-chan aquí hizo algo realmente asombroso." Fukasaku comenzó queriendo cambiar de tema.

Jiraiya se levantó una ceja "¿En serio? ¿Y qué fue eso?" Lo que Jiraiya esperaba oír ... Al enterarse de que Naruto domina Senjutsu en tan sólo un mes no lo era.

Es casi le dio un ataque al corazón cuando Naruto entra en el modo sabio como prueba. Le había llevado años para obtener las bases de Senjutsu abajo antes de que pudiera utilizarlo correctamente.

E incluso que, en realidad, nunca dominó el modo sabio, ya que él ganaría características toadish cada vez que entró en el modo de salvia. La sola idea de que Naruto dominado el modo de salvia en sólo un mes, y que llegó a dominar hasta el punto que sólo sus ojos iban a cambiar ... Lo llenó de orgullo.

"Ha hecho un gran trabajo de Naruto ... estoy orgulloso de ti." Jiraiya dijo, poniéndose por encima de su shock.

"Gracias ero-Sensei." Dijo el rubio con una sonrisa avergonzada.

"Entonces, ¿dónde estamos fuera ahora ero-Jiji?" Preguntó Shiroi.

Así como Jiraiya iba a hablar, Fukasaku habló inmediatamente interrumpir Jiraiya antes de que pudiera decir una palabra pulg "En realidad Shiroi-chan. Creo que Jiraiya-chan tiene algo más que decir a Naruto-chan." Dijo el sapo mayor. Como él dio Jiraiya una mirada expectante.

Jiraiya puso rígido por un momento, antes de suspirar en la aceptación. "Naruto ... Otra vez no he sido honesto con usted." El ermitaño pervertido comenzó con una expresión sombría. Naruto ladeó la cabeza en la confusión, antes de que él se quitó la capucha de encima de la cabeza. Shiroi sólo entrecerró los ojos ligeramente. _"Hmm, ¿Qué es esta vez ero-Jiji? '_ pensó.

"¿Qué quieres decir ero-Sensei." Naruto preguntó confundida.

_"¿Diría usted que ...? Después te digo lo de tu padre ... Naruto?_ Jiraiya pensó solemnemente. "Lo que quiero decir Naruto ... ¿Es que yo conocí a tu padre." Jiraiya comenzó.

Tanto Naruto y Shiroi endurecieron. Naruto Jiraiya porque sabía de su padre, pero ¿cómo era posible? Alguien tan famoso como Jiraiya no pudo conocer a su padre ... ¿no?

Y Shiroi tensó a causa de la sospecha que tenía. Cuando ella estaba viendo la memoria de Naruto, observó distraídamente el parecido que él y el Yondaime tenía. Pero se dio de baja como una coincidencia ... Sin embargo, ahora ya no estaba tan seguro ... Sabía que si Naruto era en realidad el hijo de Yondaime, de Iwa casi se detendría ante nada para matarlo ya que temerían el regreso de otro destello amarillo.

Ella se burlaba interiormente. Al igual que lo deje que vengan a una milla de él.

"W-¿Quién era mi padre ... ero-Sensei?" Naruto en silencio la pregunta, sin saberlo, rompiendo Shiroi de sus pensamientos.

"Tu padre ... fue uno de los Shinobi más poderoso del mundo. Y él era más amable que cualquier otra persona en el mundo también. Yo ni siquiera creo que era posible que él odia a alguien de verdad." Jiraiya comenzó, como sus ojos vidriosos en memoria.

"Tu padre inventó dos de los Jutsu más conocido en el mundo. Su padre era temido por muchos y amado por muchos. Pero nadie quería a tu padre más que a su madre. Como usted sabe, Su un miembro del clan Uzumaki. Y su madre era la segunda Jinchuuriki del Kyuubi con Mito Uzumaki es el primero y el tercero ". Dijo Jiraiya.

Naruto asintió con la cabeza, sabía muy bien de sus predecesores para el Kyuubi. Después de todo lo que tenía que averiguar más pronto o más tarde. Quiero decir que tenía un zorro demonio de nueve colas gigante en lo que tenía manera de mucho tiempo en sus manos ... Por no hablar de lo que aprendió del clan Uzumaki pergaminos.

"Su padre era también mi hijo antes de que Naruto ... Su nombre era Namikaze Minato ... El Yondaime Hokage." Jiraiya dijo con una expresión en blanco. Aunque si miras lo suficientemente duro que puedes encontrar un poco de miedo y esperanza en sus ojos.

Todo estaba en silencio mientras Naruto contuvo abajo, el flequillo eclipsando sus ojos. Todo el mundo esperaba la reacción de Naruto con cebo respira. Lo único que se oía era el canto de los pájaros, y hasta que fue cayendo en silencio. El viento soplaba ligeramente rozando trajes de Naruto. Lentamente Naruto habló. "¿Por qué ... Me?" Él se limitó a preguntar.

Shiroi se apresuró a tomarle la mano como signo de consuelo y seguridad, sintió la mano de Naruto apretar inmediatamente alrededor de ella, y ella sonrió suavemente.

"Minato no podía confiar en nadie con el Kyuubi Naruto., No sé mucho de lo que pasó esa noche ... pero por lo que entiendo, sellando el Kyuubi en que era la única opción. Puede pedir a otro padre a renunciar sus hijos ... Si usted no está dispuesto a hacer lo mismo? " Jiraiya explica.

El silencio era el único que saludó a su respuesta. Él solemnemente comenzó a poner la cabeza hacia abajo, antes de que se dio cuenta de la cabeza de Naruto comienza a levantar. Cuando Naruto levantó la cabeza, todo el mundo pudo ver las lágrimas que estaba conteniendo sus ojos. Y para sorpresa de todos ... Sonrió. "Entiendo por qué lo hizo ero-Sensei .." Él comenzó.

"Y yo sé que no puedo seguir cavilando sobre esto. Mi padre se sacrificó no sólo para el pueblo, pero para mí también. Sé que él me amaba, lo siento por alguna extraña razón ... Así Me aseguraré de que mis padres se sientan orgullosos de lo que voy a ser! o mi nombre no es Uzumaki Naruto Namikaze! " La rubia exclamó con lágrimas de tristeza y felicidad que fluye libremente por sus mejillas.

Todo el mundo miró a la rubia con asombro. No estaba enfadado? No odiaba a su padre? Él entendió la decisión de su padre? Sin embargo, mirando a la cara sonriente de la rubia ... Todo el mundo sabía que todo iba a estar bien.

Shiroi apretó la mano de Naruto, y ella le dio una cálida sonrisa. Esta cosa entera sólo hizo que su amor a la rubia más de lo que ya lo hacía. Con mucho entusiasmo apoyó la cabeza en su hombro, sonriente en la alegría como él puso su cabeza puesta sobre ella.

Jiraiya sonrió feliz mientras miraba a su ahijado y lo más increíble estudiante. verdaderamente la rubia era una de las más increíbles seres humanos en el planeta.

El mayor de los sapos y sus homólogos más jóvenes todos sonreían en la alegría. El aire incómodo y tenso había desaparecido, dejando lleno de amor, felicidad y alegría.

Altair latía en la felicidad al lado de su portador, feliz de que su portador era feliz.

Dentro de su jaula, Kyuubi que habían sido bruscamente despertado de su siesta por el ambiente de tensión que había sentido. Simplemente miró a través de los ojos de su contenedor durante unos momentos. **"Rikudô-Jiji. Parece que usted pudo haber tenido razón ... Este niño podría ser el de la profecía. Pero ... No es todavía pronto para saber si realmente es la que usted habló de ".** Kyuubi murmuró antes de poner la cabeza hacia abajo, y se durmió de nuevo.

Jiraiya que todo el mundo disfrute del ambiente alegre durante varios minutos, antes de que él tosió en su puño. Tanto Naruto y shiroi establecer de inmediato su atención en él, a pesar de que no se separaron de su abrazo.

Los sapos y los ancianos simplemente miraban con curiosidad.

"Siento cortar esto. Pero hay una cosa que quiero darte Naruto antes de comenzar su primera misión desde que empezamos este viaje." Jiraiya comenzó. Al ver que tenía la atención de todos, continuó.

"Ahora aquí está la primera cosa que quiero darte." "Jiraiya dijo mientras abría su libro y canaliza una pequeña cantidad de Chakra en ella. Una pequeña nube de humo después, unos papeles que parecían ser notas aparecieron a la vista. Jiraiya rápidamente los recogió y se los entregó a la Uzumaki rubia. "Este Naruto ... Son las notas que su padre hizo en su más devastador Jutsu ... El Hiraishin. "Explicó.

Todo el mundo miró a las notas en el temor. Estos documentos contenían la mecánica de cómo utilizar el Hiraishin?

"Fue su padre el deseo de que se aprende este Jutsu cuando estaban listos. Hizo lo que sólo los parientes de sangre podrían utilizar este Jutsu. Básicamente ... La única persona que podría utilizar el Hiraishin ... ¿Es que Naruto." El Sannin de pelo blanco en serio afirmó.

Los ojos de Naruto se abrieron ... Él era el único capaz de utilizar el Hiraishin? Un Jutsu buscada por un sinnúmero de personas de poder o prestigio. Y él era el único capaz de utilizarlo eficazmente. Esta técnica fue la causa del final de la tercera gran guerra. Estas técnicas hacen puede tener un aspecto velocidad de Gai como si fuera una bala en movimiento lento.

Esta técnica ... Fue creada por su _padre._

Eso le hizo sonreír a la espera de lo que sería capaz de hacer con una técnica como esta. Las posibilidades eran casi infinitas. Él sonrió suavemente mientras miraba a la escritura a mano de su padre, que era tan limpio y bien escrito. Casi como si quisiera esta memoria se hizo perfectamente, así que no tendría que malinterpretar las instrucciones en él.

Suavemente doblado las notas, y los colocó dentro de su bolsa. Acariciando sólo como medida adicional. Sintió Shiroi cambiar la cabeza y se dio la vuelta para ver lo que estaba haciendo.

Sólo para sus ojos para encontrarse. Se quedaron así durante unos momentos, antes de Shiroi le dio un rápido beso en los labios y retrocedió lentamente con una ligera sonrisa en su rostro. Naruto tenía un pequeño rubor en la cara, como todo el mundo arrulló a cabo una "AWW". Honestamente, todavía le asombraba cómo podía estar tan adelante en público ... Pero esa fue una de las principales cosas que amaba de ella.

Era tan hermoso y maravilloso. Sus únicos ojos rasgados de color rosa le atraían en un vacío sin fin que podría perderse para siempre. Su pelo blanco plateado largo era suave, y se sentía como si fueran de seda. Su pequeña nariz linda hizo sus expresiones parecen adorables. Sus bromas y sonrisas y casi seductora arrojó su camino fueron suficientes para que el pecho se caliente a un ritmo notable.

A pesar de que puede ser petite ... Me parecía para llevar a cabo su belleza. Ella estaba casi miedo de nada, y no tenía ningún problema con estacar su demanda contra él cuando lo estábamos pasando por una ciudad.

Él sabía que tenía una mucho más oscura, y de lado un poco más el mal ... Pero él no se preocupaba por eso. Él amaba más que a nada. Su enamorado de Sakura? Era sólo que ... Un enamoramiento infantil. Sabía que su enamorado de Sakura no tenía sentido.

Después de todo ... La forma en que reaccionó cuando Sasuke fue sacado de su estado de coma cuando Itachi utiliza Tsukuyomi era prueba de ello, que la búsqueda de una relación con ella no tendría sentido.

Así se dio por vencido en la búsqueda de una relación con ella después de eso. Lo único que prometió traer a Sasuke de vuelta porque él quería que ella fuera feliz. Era extraño ... Aquí él pensó que no volvería a conocer verdaderamente el amor ya que Konoha le negó que ... Y su enamorado le rechazó constantemente. Sólo para que se reuniera shiroi. La chica que lo ha cambiado para mejor.

Una chica a la que amaba más que a nada. Él haría cualquier cosa por ella, mientras ella estaba feliz era feliz. Él ya había decidido hace varios meses. que su corazón y su alma pertenecía a ella. Ella era su luz en este mundo ahora.

Él todavía quería proteger a las personas cercanas a él, no se que estaba equivocado. Sin embargo, las personas cercanas a él sólo podía llenar el vacío en su corazón durante tanto tiempo. Él sabía que lo más probable, cuando el conocimiento de Kyuubi salió ... Sus amigos ya sea ignorándolo o abandonarlo. Sabía que sería más probable que suceda. Después de todo, a pesar de que defendió el pueblo de la Ichibi todavía había algunos aldeanos que lo despreciaban.

La mayoría sólo comenzó a ser neutral hacia él. Con algunas raras realmente ser más amigable hacia él.

Sabía que iba a tomar un tiempo para que todo el pueblo lo aceptara en su conjunto ... Pero era paciente. Después de todo, cualquier niño normal habría roto bajo el trato que recibió. Pero la paciencia y la voluntad para tratar de dar a otros una segunda oportunidad estaban fuertemente arraigadas en su ser.

Después de todo ... ¿Cómo se puede conocer el mundo la verdadera paz, si los seres humanos no eran ¡dispuestos a dar a otros una segunda oportunidad?

La cuestión no era si la paz era posible ... la verdadera cuestión se había personas dispuestas a probar?

"Muy bien gaki. Una última cosa para dar ya antes de darle la primera misión que tenía en meses." Jiraiya dijo, rompiendo Naruto de sus pensamientos. Naruto levantó una ceja, y le dio el ermitaño una mirada inquisitiva pervertida. "Es el momento ... te doy tu dinero de la herencia." Explicó el sabio pervertido.

Naruto y Shiroi parpadeó antes de separarse (aunque todavía cogidos de la mano) y se miraban con curiosidad el pervertido pelo blanco. "¿Qué ... Herencia dinero?"Preguntó la rubia.

"Vamos a ver ... La última vez que revisé su cuenta ya, a la suma de dinero que sus padres se fueron estaba a punto ... 10,1 mil millones ryo. Y aumentó constantemente en los últimos años a alrededor de ... 15.3 mil millones." Jiraiya se encogió de hombros de manera indiferente. Después de todo ... Tenía casi cinco años de la adolescencia a superar el trauma de la cantidad Naruto tenía. Ahora llegó el momento de ver la reacción de todos los demás.

Las reacciones fueron como él esperaba. Los sapos todas celebró expresiones en blanco antes de que se convirtieron poco a poco en shock y la incredulidad. Sus mandíbulas colgando, y así de par en par que las moscas no tendrían problemas para la construcción de una casa en ellos.

Naruto se había congelado en estado de shock, sus ojos se abrieron al tamaño de platos. Lentamente se llevó la mano hacia delante y se golpeó la cara, dejando una huella de marca en su rostro. "B-15.3 mil millones?" Murmuró. Altair ... Bueno Altair sólo latía en la confusión acerca de por qué su portador estaba tan sorprendido. Kyuubi pero actualmente se la mandíbula colgando de su boca y sus ojos también se ampliaron al tamaño de platos. Sólo había un pensamiento a resumir esto todo.

**"El gaki es jodidamente rico."** El zorro pronunció, mientras recuperaba poco a poco la compostura.

Shiroi sólo tenía una expresión sin expresión en su rostro, antes de que ella comenzó a parpadear lentamente. Ella sólo tenía un pensamiento en este momento. _'día de compras! "_ Ella pensó con emoción. Mientras tanto Jiraiya, Naruto y Kyuubi todos sintieron un escalofrío correr por sus espinas. Antes de que se desestimaron como nada.

Sin embargo Jiraiya tiene una imagen de Minato dándole una mirada de terror _"NO viejo tonto! llevar a mi hijo y salir corriendo ANTES DE QUE SEA DEMASIADO TARDE! '_The fantasy Minato frenéticamente gritó antes de que él se desvaneció. Jiraiya parpadeó como una lechuza antes ociosamente se preguntó si estaba ir senil.

"Estoy ... Rich." Naruto pronunció, ante una amplia sonrisa apareció en su rostro. "Me estoy volviendo ricos!" La rubia gritó mientras su puño en el aire. Todo el mundo miró con una sonrisa en la cara, ya que fue testigo de la reacción de Naruto.

Jiraiya sonrió broodish, mientras miraba a su aprendiz ... Ahora que lo pienso, no ha sido ya un año y medio desde que asumió la joven rubia en este viaje? Eso significaba ... Jiraiya sonrió más amplio, Mañana es el décimo del mes de octubre. Eso significaba que el cumpleaños de Naruto era mañana ... Meh, pensó que era un buen regalo de cumpleaños para él.

Después de todo, no todos los días se enteró de que su cuenta de la familia que cuenta con más de 15,3 millones de ryo en ella.

"Muy bien gaki, suficiente celebrar! Es hora de que te doy tu primera misión desde su viaje." Jiraiya comenzó una sonrisa luz cruzando sus funciones como Naruto se detuvo de repente, y lo miró con expectación. Junto con Shiroi que Jiraiya estaba dando una mirada curiosa. Y los sapos que se inclinó hacia delante queriendo saber cuál es la misión de su invocador es.

"Es simple B-rank bajo nivel ..." Jiraiya comenzó "Con la posibilidad de que sea un alto nivel de A-rank." Él acabó rápidamente, al ver la expresión de decepción en el rostro de su alumno.

Naruto se animó a que, si bien Shiroi zumbaba en sus pensamientos a lo que la misión posiblemente podría conllevar. Los sapos se limitó a suspirar en poco decepcionante ya que su invocador sólo las necesitaría si estuviera luchando contra una S-rank Shinobi. sin nada más que hacer que dejar en silencio dejando sólo Fukasaku y Shima con el trío de los viajeros.

"¿En qué consiste la misión? Ero-Jiji?" Shiroi pidió dar el Sannin una mirada que decía que no estaba tomando un no por respuesta.

"Sólo un pequeño campamento de bandidos que ha estado causando algunos problemas para un asentamiento cerca de Tanzaku. Sin embargo, la razón por la que, posiblemente, podría ser considerado como un alto nivel de rango A se debe a que se ha dicho de un Shinobi se ha visto entre ellos." El pervertido pelo blanco serio afirmó.

Los ojos de Shiroi abrieron ligeramente, antes de que ella miró a su novio rubio. Ella sabía que él podría volver de la misión sin un rasguño ... Pero eso no le impidió tener que preocuparse por su seguridad.

"Naruto-chan. Aunque esto no es más que un B-rank bajo nivel. Por favor, recuerde que tener cuidado con todo lo que pueda y que pasaría." Fukasaku dijo sabiamente.

"Entiendo Pa." Naruto contestó con una sonrisa. "Adiós Mamá, voy a estar seguro de traer de vuelta algunas recetas de comida la próxima vez." la rubia dijo el sapo hembra.

"Realmente fue una experiencia interesante y fascinante que permanecer ma y pa." Shiroi dijo con una sonrisa radiante hacia el sapitos.

Fukasaku y Shima sonreían tanto Naruto y Shiroi, antes de que ambos miraban fijamente hacia Jiraiya. "Jiraiya-chan ... Si te escucho corrompido estos dos maravillosos hijos ... Yo te perseguiré y cortar lo que un hombre. Entendido hace." Shima, dijo en un tono blanco.

Jiraiya, pálido como un fantasma temeroso asintió. "Buena suerte en su misión de Naruto-chan. Y Jiraiya, tenga mucho cuidado de estos pequeños." El sapo macho afirmó.

Jiraiya limitó a los dos sapos una sonrisa, antes de que el trío desapareció en un puf de humo.

* * *

Había pasado un día desde que regresaron del monte Myōboku. Y puesto que Jiraiya había pensado que lo mejor que Naruto hacer toda esta misión por su cuenta. Al principio de su protesta eran en su mayoría de parte de Shiroi. Pero se las arregló para convencer a ellos (aunque Shiroi necesita la mayor parte del convincente) Y ahora tanto Jiraiya y Shiroi estaban viendo como Naruto entró en el asentamiento donde los bandidos habían dicho que ha estado acosando.

"Así que ... Ahora vamos a ver finalmente si el entrenamiento de Naruto ha pagado apagado." Jiraiya dijo. Shiroi limitó a Jiraiya un vistazo, antes de que ella sopló en é ía enojado por no poder ayudar a Naruto en su misión.

"Usted sabe ... Usted podría prepararse para esta noche, y te diré cómo Naruto hizo de mañana." El sabio dijo pervertida, una ligera mueca en su voz.

Shiroi levantó una ceja. "¿Qué quieres decir?"

Jiraiya sonrió "Esta noche es decimocuarto cumpleaños de Naruto." Se detuvo, con una expresión de complicidad en su rostro.

Lentamente Shiroi volvió la cabeza hacia el pelo blanco sabio pervertido. "¿Qué es exactamente la fecha." Ella preguntó con un tono de emoción en su voz.

"Décimo mes de octubre." Él se limitó a contestar.

Shiroi dio una sonrisa salvaje y depredador antes de que ella caminó hacia el hotel, el trío se está llevando residencia pulg "No me interrumpas y Naruto-kun esta noche bien ero-Jiji. Si no ... te voy a matar." El vampiro de pelo blanco plateado, dijo dulcemente.

"Oh, no te preocupes ... Hay algunas aguas termales en esta ciudad que yo quería salir de todos modos." Él miró de reojo ... Aunque él nunca dijo nada acerca de no añadir Shiroi y de Naruto relación como una inspiración para su próximo libro!

El interior se rió pervertida. Oh él sólo podía imaginar cómo reaccionarían sus fans!

* * *

Mientras Naruto se sentó en un taburete cerca del bar. Tenía un repentino deseo de vencer a Jiraiya en una pulpa sanguinolenta. pero ignorado en favor de la obtención de información. Hacía exactamente varias horas desde que entró en la ciudad. y lo primero que hizo fue encontrar una taberna local y entrar en el bar que vende el motivo.

Jiraiya le había dicho a menudo de cómo tabernas podía y siempre tendrá la información vale la pena conseguir.

Durante su paseo por la ciudad, observó cómo todo el mundo parecía un poco tensa y miró con ojos cautelosos. No le molestaba por-palabra, simplemente no le gustaba ser visto en el medio de la calle.

por lo que en silencio se deslizó en la línea y se mezcla pulg Él le complace observar cómo todo el mundo de inmediato lo perdió de vista y siguió adelante con su negocio.

Después de varias horas de preguntarse, se encontró con una taberna y rápidamente entró en ella. Una vez que había entrado en él, inmediatamente se dio cuenta de que habla de dos sospechosos en el fondo. Y dos citadino conversando toda prisa delante de la barra soporte.

Decidió que escuchar la conversación citadino primero ya que estaban más cerca. Que después de haber escuchado lo suficiente, sería escuchar la conversación de dos personas sospechosas. Así que en silencio se sentó en un taburete cerca de los dos hombre de la ciudad, pero no dos cerca.

Y pretendido navegar a través de las diversas bebidas que el bar tenía. Su oído se animó sin embargo al escuchar su conversación.

"No puedo creer que esos malditos bandidos están acosando a las personas trabajadoras de este pueblo." Dijo el primer hombre, el de la izquierda.

"Yo sé lo que quiere decir hombre. Ya es bastante malo que los cultivos no crecen tan bien este año, ya que nos follando bandidos que roban el poco dinero que tenemos! Fan-fucking-fantástico!" El otro dijo, un ligero insulto en su voz. La evidencia del efecto del alcohol sobre él.

"Teh, ¿por qué estos bandidos estúpidos tienen que arruinar las vidas de otros? ¿Eh? Es muy sencillo simplemente conseguir un trabajo y vivir una vida honesta. Pero sin esos bandidos sólo hay que ir por el camino fácil ¿no? Es patético si me pregunte ". Dijo el primero de ellos, tomando un trago de sake.

"Si., Como cuestión de hecho, escuché esas dos personas en la parte posterior están separados de ese pequeño grupo de bandidos." Eso llamó la atención de Naruto

"¿En serio? Bueno, tal vez deberíamos decirles que lárgate de nuestra ciudad."

"No, no podemos hacer eso."

"¿Y por qué diablos no?"

"Di no escucha los rumores? Dicen que un Shinobi es aparte de su grupo."

Naruto se quedó en silencio, después de haber escuchado lo suficiente, y después de haber escuchado lo que quería oír. Discretamente, y se movió silenciosamente hacia la posada dos detrás. Una vez que llegó a una distancia lo suficientemente cerca, una de ellas vistazo en su dirección. Con calma y en silencio, Naruto se dirigió hacia dos caballeros cuyos atrás estaban en contra de una pared con tazas en las manos.

En silencio, se apoyó en la pared en la misma posición, sólo se cruzó de brazos. Afortunadamente, estaba lo suficientemente cerca para escuchar su conversación, mientras susurraban entre ellos.

"Hey, ¿cuándo jefe nos va a dejar ... Secuestro algunas de las mujeres de este pueblo?" Uno miró de reojo. Naruto sintió una oleada de indignación flujo a través de él, apenas resistió el impulso de gruñir. Altair latía con furia y sed de sangre.

"No sé cuando el jefe se va vamos a tener un poco de diversión. Pero todo lo que sé es que no puedo esperar." El otro se humedeció los labios en anticipación.

Otra oleada de disgusto atravesó Naruto de estar al escuchar la conversación de los dos hombres, pero se obligó a mantener la calma. Él se ocuparía más tarde, cuando el tiempo se presentaba.

"Entonces, ¿qué hora llegó jefe dijo que volver al campamento?" El bandido arrastrando las palabras.

"Ummmm ... al atardecer por qué?" El otro bandido se limitó a señalar con el dedo por la ventana. "Hacer que el sol comienza a ponerse, aunque no por mucho. Yo diría que es el momento de ... Cinco de la tarde."

"Sí ... buen punto. Alright vamos a terminar nuestras bebidas y de regreso al campamento kay?"

"Escuché eso!"

Naruto esperó estoicamente para los dos individuos para terminar sus bebidas. Ociosamente escuchar en más de su conversación. Y cuanto más oía, más asco que sentí en realidad hablando de violar a la mujer de este asentamiento. Le disgustaba allá de la comprensión.

Ganaron su atención sin embargo, cuando se comenzó a hablar de su jefe. Al parecer, su jefe era un A-rank falta nin forma Konoha que unía Amegakure.

Él acumuló su memoria para cualquier persona que sabía de que traicionó a la hoja y se unió Ame.

Nada vino a la mente.

Fue sacado de sus pensamientos cuando se dio cuenta de los dos bandidos tropiezo fuera de la taberna. Esperó hasta que se fueron antes de que él comenzó a és de salir de la taberna, se veía por las calles, antes de que él vio a sus dos objetivos tropiezo lejos de la pequeña ciudad.

Poco a poco, los siguió, discretamente parar y encontrar un escondite cuando se detuvo y miró en su dirección. Una vez que comenzarían a moverse de nuevo, iba a salir inmediatamente de su escondite y poco a poco integrarse en línea al mismo tiempo que permanecieron ajenos al acecho de su discreta ellos.

Pronto comenzaron a salir de la ciudad, y Naruto inmediatamente llevaron a los árboles, detrás de sus objetivos desde la distancia.

De vez en lo que uno podría detenerse y mirar detrás de ellos. Antes de que sólo servirían para rascarse la cabeza con una expresión confusa en su rostro. De lo que se encogía de hombros y continuar como si nada. Este patrón continuó durante varios minutos antes de escuchar un ruido en un arbusto.

Uno inmediatamente señaló a la espada envainada a su lado, y la apuñaló en el monte. lo único que salió fue un pequeño conejo marrón, y se veía con temor a los dos hombres delante de él.

El otro se rió de su amigo por haber sido sorprendido por un pequeño conejo. El otro enojado por haber reído tomó su enojo en el conejo, y apuñaló rápidamente el conejo en la cabeza varias veces. Después de la sexta vez, le dio una sonrisa de satisfacción, y reanudó su camino de regreso hacia su campamento. Pasaron varios minutos más tarde hizo Naruto ver su campamento llegando rango de visión.

Naruto asintió con la cabeza, y en silencio se acercó a los dos bandidos a través de copas de los árboles. En silencio, sacó dos de sus cuchillos para lanzar de su bolsa, y con una velocidad increíble las arrojó con gran precisión. Los cuchillos golpean a sus objetivos correctos en sus gargantas, Ellos gorgoteaban durante varios segundos antes de que se aflojaron.

La rubia se creó en silencio dos clones para deshacerse de los cuerpos, mientras que él hizo varios otros clones para explorar el campo. El estoicismo y en silencio se quedó en un árbol a unos metros de distancia del campamento.

Él no tiene que preocuparse si lo vieron. Con su túnica de color gris y la capucha ocultando su rostro y el pelo rubio de oro a la vista, casi como una sombra en la noche o al atardecer.

Después de varios minutos, la rubia se dio cuenta de que podría tomar más tiempo para que los clones para explorar el campo. Así que saltó a una rama de árbol, y puso a sí mismo en contra de la corteza del árbol, su pierna derecha colgando de la rama que se fue a tomar una siesta corta.

Él se despertó unos minutos después mientras sus clones disiparon sí mismos, en silencio zumbó en sus pensamientos. Parecía que este campamento bandido no era tan grande como realmente parecía.

Hubo un total de veinte bandidos, contando los dos que mató. Aparentemente estaban llegando a descansar por la noche, y que asaltaban los asentamientos mañana. No iba a dejar que eso suceda. Y parecía sus clones habían tomado sobre sí mismos para plantar etiquetas explosión alrededor del campamento, todos ellos colocados en una posición que llevaría a cabo inmediatamente la mayoría de ellos.

En cuanto a la supuesta Shinobi a cargo de estos bandidos, así que parecía que estaba descansando en su tienda, y le dijo específicamente a sus hombres de que no iba a ser molestado.

La cara de Naruto inmediatamente cambió a una expresión impasible. Lentamente se llevó las manos hacia adelante, él hizo una sola mano-signo, y silenciosamente se encendió su Chakra ligeramente, para no alertar al Shinobi en el campamento. Momentos después las etiquetas explosivas detonadas, y de inmediato los gritos de los bandidos sondearon como algunos estaban siendo asesinados por estar al lado de la explosión o la pérdida de una extremidad o dos.

Naruto instantáneamente creado varios **clones de sombra** para hacer frente a los supervivientes. Mientras él simplemente saltó al centro del caos. Se movió lentamente hacia la tienda en la que el Shinobi residía en, de vez en que un bandido trataría de apuñalarlo. Pero ellos murieron rápidamente por un clon, después de que el clon sería saltar de nuevo a la palestra y terminar con el trato con los bandidos supervivientes.

Justo al llegar a la tienda de campaña en la que el Shinobi residía pulg abrió y el Shinobi le estaba apuntando poco a poco se fue.

Los ojos de Naruto se endurecieron cuando vio de la antigua Konoha Shinobi. "Rokusho Aoi ex Konoha Shinobi quería para robar Rajin del Nidaime Hokage." Naruto habló con frialdad.

Aoi levantó una ceja, antes de mirar alrededor del campo de batalla, y él ha dado testimonio de último clon de Naruto terminando el último de los suyos.

"Bueno, ¿qué tenemos aquí? Un poco de pensamiento punky me puedes ganar? Qué pueblo para hacer pertenecer?" Él preguntó, antes de que él vio la insignia de Konoha en las túnicas rubias. "Espera no responder a eso. Es obvio eres un ninja de Konoha." Él sonrió de una manera un tanto arrogante.

"Bueno, ¿qué vas a hacer ahora gaki? ¿Vas a huir ahora que su trato con un A-rank Shinobi". Él con confianza, dijo, casi como si estuviera esperando a Naruto a hacer exactamente eso. Desafortunadamente para Aoi, que estaba tratando con Uzumaki Naruto Namikaze!

"No. No tengo aquí a matar y recuperar famosa Rajin del Nidaime." La rubia dijo con frialdad y serenidad, mientras lentamente sacó Altair desde su sheathe.

Altair latía en la anticipación, emocionado que estaría luchando con su portador en una verdadera lucha.

Aoi se burló mientras miraba a los ojos confiados de Naruto. "¿Crees que puedes vencerme? Gaki Yo no lo creo! Ni siquiera voy a tener que usar la hormiga jutsu de cualquier tipo de golpear a usted!" Él arrogantemente declaró antes imprudentemente acusado a la rubia.

Naruto entrecerró los ojos ante la arrogancia del jonin. **"Enseñe a ese humano patético y despreciable lo que parece a cruzar . Naruto!"** El Kyuubi gruñó a cabo como se burlaba de Aoi. Altair parecía estar de acuerdo con el Kyuubi ya que latía con furia y una luz roja tenue emanaba de la hoja. _"Entiendo."_ Naruto pensó mientras se metía en su postura kenjutsu.

Sostuvo Altair frente a él, con la punta de la espada flotando justo por encima del suelo. Sus piernas se separan ligeramente, no muy lejos, pero no para cerrar cualquiera de los dos. Y su mano izquierda estaba perezosamente a la espalda. Para la mayoría de la gente la postura puede ser perezoso o algo arrogante. Sin embargo, un verdadero maestro de kenjutsu sería ver, la forma en que él colocó su espada era para que pudiera desviar, bloquear y contrarrestar los ataques que vienen de la izquierda, y los derechos, mientras que él también podía hacerlo desde el frente.

Sin embargo, también le permitió atacar a todos los lados también. Y la forma en que él colocó su brazo izquierdo, lo hizo para que pudiera ser capaz de reaccionar casi instantáneamente a todas y todos los ataques desde atrás. Y por último, la forma en que coloca sus piernas hizo lo que sería capaz de actuar con rapidez y eficacia.

La postura era perfecta para el ataque y la defensa, mientras que al mismo tiempo que otros hacen creer que era arrogante y presumido.

Desafortunadamente para Aoi, él no era un experto en kenjutsu. Por lo tanto, era totalmente comprensible, que iba a ser la ira y enfurecido con la postura aparentemente arrogante y perezoso de Naruto. De inmediato sacó una empuñadura de una espada de su camisa. Y canalizó su Chakra en él, al instante Rajin legendaria del Tobirama cobró vida.

El traidor Konoha cobrará a la rubia, que a estas alturas ya había aumentado ligeramente su espada para desviar el Rajin.

"HA Esa patética espada no detendrá el Rajin! TONTO!" Aoi arrogancia rugió. Como se enfrentaron las dos láminas legendarias. Ahora Aoi esperaba Altair que atravesó. Sin embargo, él no esperaba Altair para desviar con éxito el Rajin.

Los ojos de Aoi se abrieron, antes de que él airadamente miró a la rubia. "Eso fue un golpe de suerte!" Gritó antes de atacar a la rubia de nuevo.

La siguiente KenJustsu batalla ... Difícilmente podría ser clasificado como tal. Por cada ataque, y fingir que realiza, la rubia parecía ser al menos varios pasos por delante de él. Cada huelga sea bloqueado, desviado, y respondió con. Nada parecía funcionar contra la rubia, su defensa era la fuerte, los contadores, los desvía y los bloques fueron ejecutados perfectamente, y con tanta gracia también.

Aoi rugió con furia mientras realiza una huelga horizontal contra la rubia. Una vez más la rubia con gracia, y perfectamente desviado su huelga, la dirección de su brazo en el suelo en su lugar. Aoi apretó los dientes antes de que él se volvió y trató de fingir un ataque vertical, pero de nuevo parecía que la rubia se lo esperaba, ya que sólo inclinó su espada al ataque Aoi diagonal de izquierda y de nuevo bloqueado. Su rostro impasible durante todo el tiempo.

Aoi sintió que su aumento ira, antes de que él comenzó a realizar una serie violentamente un intento de apuñalar a apuñalar a la rubia. Naruto simplemente inclinó la cabeza cada vez que apuntaba a su cabeza. Y utilizó Altair para desviar la mayor parte de los ataques en su cuerpo.

"¿Por qué no te mueres?" Aoi rugió de ira. Este mocoso estaba burlando, burlándose de él! Podía sentirlo! ¿Quién dijo la rubia pensaba que era? Fue Aoi Rokusho, A-clasificado penal en Konoha, y jonin en Amegakure. ¿A quién esta mocosa creía que era? Fue sin cuerpo! un mocoso inútil sin talento! Entonces, ¿por qué no podía golpearlo?

"Quédate quieto?" Aoi volvió a gritar, mientras balanceaba la Rajin con más fuerza, apuntando hacia la cabeza de la rubia.

Naruto tener suficiente de huelgas inducidos por la ira de Aoi, bloqueados, y replicó moviendo Altair para cortar la mano de Aoi, que tenga éxito, y Aoi hizo una mueca. Con esa ocasión, la rubia se dio la vuelta y le dio Aoi varias huelgas rápidas a sus piernas y parte superior del cuerpo. Y finalmente terminó sus ataques con un arma blanca en la mano izquierda de Aoi.

"¡Ahhh!" Aoi rugió de dolor. Cuando intentó golpear a la rubia con otra huelga horizontal. Naruto simplemente se quita Altair de la mano lesionada de Aoi y con gracia se deslizó hacia atrás evitando el intento de cortar la cabeza.

Aoi acunó su mano herida, y él miró maliciosamente a la rubia.

"Su postura es descuidado, sus ataques son sin refinar. Su desechos tus movimientos, a moverse tanto, cuando usted podría estar esperando pacientemente a que me hiera, y sobre todo su impaciencia." El rubio dio una conferencia con voz carente de emoción, aunque no había una pizca de decepción en ella.

Aoi miró a la rubia mientras se levantaba de un salto. "NO ME sermonearte PATHETIC WANNABE! USTED NO PUEDE BATIR! LA Rajin SE PRUEBE SU SANGRE INOCENTE!" Aoi rugió mientras saltaba en el aire y cayó sobre la rubia, usando su mano sana para mantener Rajin de Tobirama. Naruto poco sacudió la cabeza con decepción. Este hombre no era un espadachines, no sólo era un matón luchando con un arma legendaria como si fuera de juguete.

Ya era hora de poner fin a esto de una vez por todas. Este espadachín falso no merecía ejercer el Rajin. Altair detección que Naruto quería poner fin a la batalla una vez por todas, brillaba un rojo oscuro por un momento, antes de que embota. A pesar de que sólo había un ligero resplandor rojo a la misma.

Naruto abrió Altair para reunirse con el Rajin. Aoi sigue creyendo que Altair chocar con Altair era sólo una casualidad balanceó hacia adelante también. Ambas hojas se reunieron en un enfrentamiento furioso, antes de que se escuchó un crujido leve. Aoi sonrió creyendo que su oponentes hoja estaba rompiendo.

Sin embargo, para su sorpresa y horror, la hoja del Rajin repente se partió en dos, y la empuñadura se reduce a polvo. Se quedó mirando incrédulo a los Asjes del Rajin en la mano. "W-¿Qué?" Lanzó aquietar contemplando las cenizas en la mano. "H-¿Cómo es esto posible?" Estaba furioso, mientras miraba a la rubia en el desprecio. Naruto sólo le dio una mirada impasible, como envainó Altair en su sheathe. Le palmeó la espada en la cabeza águilas por un trabajo tan bueno.

Altair latía en la alegría.

"¿Te das cuenta lo que has hecho?" Aoi rugió, antes de sacar un paraguas.

"Yo destruí la Rajin. Una cuchilla que le robaste a Konoha, y robé el clan Senju. Estoy seguro, que si el Nidaime Hokage estaba aquí ... él estaría de acuerdo totalmente con mi línea de conducta." Naruto habló con frialdad.

"Me voy a matar!" Aoi gritó, antes de lanzar el paraguas en el aire y realizar varios manuales signos. " **NINJA ART senbon DUCHA! "** El ninja renegado rugió ante más de decenas de senbons comenzó a ducharse a sí mismos en lugar de Naruto. El blnode capucha simplemente entrecerró los ojos ante el viento a su alrededor recogió.

Los senbons comenzaron a plantar salvajemente a sí mismos de la ubicación rubias, cada vez más y aterrizaje más senbon en el punto exacto rubias.

Aoi rió locamente mientras veía a su oponente muere por su técnica de firma. "¡Eso es! DIE! Pedazo de mierda!" Él exclamó alegremente.

Los senbons detuvieron a llover sobre la rubia y el polvo que levantaban lentamente comenzaron a desaparecer más rápido de lo normal. Aoi nunca hizo caso de que no obstante, mientras sonreía. "Eh, que te enseñará a no joder conmigo eh ... ga ... ki?" Sus ojos se abrieron al tamaño de platos sin embargo, al ver a Naruto ... De pie en el mismo lugar completamente ileso.

Todo el senbon que había sido puesto en marcha todos fueron esparcidos en toda la zona alrededor de la rubia.

"H-¿Cómo?" Aoi interrumpió, comenzando a perder la voz.

"Tuve la idea después de leer acerca del Yondaime Raikage **armadura rayo.** " Naruto comenzó como el viento a su alrededor tomó una vez más. "He creado esta pequeña técnica de inspiración de la armadura rayos del Raikage. Como usted sabe, la Raikage **armadura rayo** le permite tener una defensa perfecta y un drástico aumento en la velocidad. " El rubio abrió los ojos por esta parte.

"Así que pensé, ¿por qué no crear una técnica similar pero totalmente diferente de la **armadura de un rayo** por qué no crear un tipo de armadura al igual que la **armadura relámpago,** sólo que en lugar de bloquear todo tipo de ataques. ¿Por qué no hace lo que se puede controlar el viento a su alrededor, para frenar los proyectiles, y todos los ataques. " Una vez más el viento alrededor de la rubia se dio a conocer.

"Yo llamo a esta técnica poco ... **el campo del viento.** Con el **campo de viento** que puedo controlar todo el viento en un área de mi elección. presión de aire, el oxígeno, la fuerza del viento. puedo controlar todo esto y más en esta área. " La rubia terminó de explicar con una sonrisa. "Desarrollé esta pequeña técnica cuando nadie me estaba mirando, y cuando estaba sola cuando estaba entrenando."

"N-no! ¡Eso es imposible! Me niego a creer que alguien como usted puede batirme!" Aoi rugió, antes borrosa por varias manos-signos. **"Fire Style: GRAN BOLA DE FUEGO"**El ninja renegado exclamó poniendo cada onza de chakra en la técnica. Una bola de fuego masiva grande comenzó a moverse hacia la localización de la rubia.

Naruto tomó una respiración profunda, antes de que él se aclaró la mente como lo pa le dio instrucciones sobre cómo hacerlo. Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe ni un segundo más tarde, antes de que él borrosa a través de la mano-muestras a velocidades nivel ANBU. **"ESTILO AGUA: AGUA PHOENIX"** La rubia rugió, con sus clanes más preciado Jutsu por primera vez.

Para estupefacción de Aoi y el asombro, el agua de la atmósfera, de la atmósfera! comenzaron a converger en torno a la rubia antes de que se concretó en una enorme ave fénix del tamaño de Kyuubi hecha de agua surgió de ella. El fénix agua dio un fuerte grito antes de que golpeó a sí mismo en la bola de fuego, no sólo haciendo que la bola de fuego a extinguir, pero por una ligera niebla asentarse en también.

"H-¿Cómo se dice que el nivel de la manipulación del agua que sólo sea un nivel en que alcanzó Senju Tobirama!" Aoi gritaba de rabia cansada.

"Durante mi tiempo en Mount Myōboku. Pa asegurado de que mi manipulación elemental sería mejor que cualquier otra persona." La rubia comenzó. "Me hizo creat durante miles de Shadow después de mi entrenamiento Senjutsu, y se les permite trabajar en mi manipulación del agua, ya que mi manipulación viento ya estaba en un nivel aceptable. Quería asegurarme de que estaba listo para el mundo." Él COMn a caminar hacia Aoi, que había caído desde hace mucho tiempo sobre el agotamiento.

"Quería que mi manipulación del agua para estar en el nivel de Tobirama. Y yo no quería disgustarle, por lo que accedió." La rubia explicó mientras se arrodillaba junto a Aoi y lugar hi mano a la garganta. "Usted va a morir ahora". Naruto dijo con voz apagada.

"¿Qué vas a hacer? Choke me DEA" El ninja renegado no podía seguir hablando sin embargo, cuando sintió un fuerte dolor en el cuello, casi como algo que había que perforar. Él vio a la rubia retirar su mano, y para su sorpresa y asombro, vio que pagar hoja larga se extendió desde brazal de la rubia con capucha, antes de que se retractó.

"¿Por qué te traicionas Konoha?" Preguntó Naruto, la curiosidad se filtra en su voz.

Aoi sentir su vida comienzan a desvanecerse, no vieron inconveniente en revelar la rubia un poco de su carácter.

"Power". Él contestó.

"Power?" Preguntó Naruto, sus ojos se estrecharon un poco.

"Sí ... me fui del pueblo por el poder. El poder es todo lo que importa en este mundo Shinobi maldito. Aquellos con poder prosperar ... Mientras que los que tienen poder morir y se olvidan, y abandoné. Si usted tiene el poder, lo que en última instancia, controlar todos los aspectos de la vida cotidiana de las personas. Ideales, el principio de los sueños ... Son todos inútiles y sin poder. Con el poder que puede hacer lo que quieras. " Explicó.

"Se podría abandonar toda su principio de por el poder?" Naruto gruñó.

Aoi se rió entre dientes. "Principio?" Sus risas se convirtió en tos "¿Qué es el principio eh? ¿Puede conseguir un techo sobre tu cabeza? Puede hacer sus hombres entran todos en la cola? ¿Puede usted llevar el placer es el mundo?" El ninja renegado recurrió.

Naruto simplemente miró hacia otro lado, ya que era una pregunta que no puede responder.

Aoi ver esto, continuó "El hecho del asunto es chico. ¿Es que el poder es lo único que importa es en este mundo. Amigos, amor, e incluso de la familia son todos inútiles. El poder es lo único que importa de." el traidor Konoha dijo amargamente.

Naruto sólo podía mirar a Aoi con una mirada decepcionante.

"¿No me mires como muchacho. Somos diferentes tú y yo. La diferencia es que no tengo ningún problema que se sienta en un trono con una botella de sake en una mano, y la compañía de una mujer en el otro. Usted ? ... Tus manos siempre estarán vacías ... Porque ... De tu ... Tonto el principio de ". Aoi lentamente, dijo ante la vida desapareció de sus ojos.

Naruto llevó lentamente sus manos hacia delante y puso sobre la cabeza de Aoi. "Sus palabras eran amargas, y pueden haber realizado algo de verdad en ellos ... Sin embargo, no los hace bien. _yasuraka ni nemuritamae_ (Que en paz descanse) "Naruto dijo mientras cerraba los ojos ya sin vida de Aoi.

**"Se podría mostrar lo respeto, incluso en la muerte?"** preguntó Kyuubi, mientras esperaba la respuesta de la rubia.

_'Los muertos deben ser respetados Kyuubi ... No importa quiénes son. '_ La rubia pensó mientras se levantaba. Kyuubi resopló pero aceptó su respuesta. Naruto volvió la cabeza cuando sintió una mano en su hombro. Sólo para cumplir con la cara suave y asegurando de Jiraiya.

"He visto y oído todo Naruto ... Y estoy orgulloso de ti." Jiraiya dijo con una cálida sonrisa. "Ahora vuelve al hotel, Shiroi está esperando ya por allí. Me ocuparé de este lío."El sabio dijo, con un brillo entrar en los ojos por un momento ... No es que Naruto se dio cuenta sin embargo.

Naruto sonrió a su maestro antes de asentir, y comenzó silenciosamente su caminata hacia el hotel.

Nunca ver la mierda que come una sonrisa en la cara de Jiraiya. _"Mi hijo finalmente se convertirá en un hombre._ Jiraiya pensó felizmente con una expresión pervertida en su rostro.

* * *

Mientras Naruto entró en su habitación del hotel, de inmediato sintió que estaba siendo acosada. Tampoco ayudó que escuchó lo que parecían ser pequeños pasos cada tanto que. Pero él se limitó a suponer que era ratas o algo así. Así que haciendo caso omiso de la sensación de muerte inminente Él puso a trabajar en desnudarse.

La primera vez que retira todas sus bolsas, cinturones y bufandas. Una vez hecho esto, se quitó Altair de la cintura y se coloca la lámina sensible en la pared, que se quitó las ropas, y por delegación de la capucha. Se quitó el pelo de su cola de caballo con púas dejando fluir su cabello un poco más allá del hombro es un lío de pinchos. Se quitó la camisa de malla de color naranja oscuro que llevaba debajo de su túnica, dejando al descubierto su pecho musculoso.

De inmediato se sintió como si estuviera miró como un pedazo de carne. Pero una vez más ignorado el sentimiento. A continuación se quitó las botas de cuero negro, se desabrochó el cuero correas que hay en las botas, luego de que se trataba de una simple tarea de tirar a retirarse.

Que se quitó los calcetines de color naranja oscuro, y finalmente se quitó los pantalones negros dejándolo sólo en calzoncillos temáticos Ramen. Satisfecho de que comenzó a moverse hacia el avance hacia la ventana para cerrar las cortinas ... Antes de que él se sentía ser un tirón de la tierra y arrojados por la habitación, donde aterrizó en su cama.

Trató de levantarse y enfrentarse a su atacante, sólo para que sus brazos inmovilizados, y por algo se siente en él. Luchó durante unos momentos, antes de que la risa llegó a sus oídos. Se detuvo ... Sabía que se ríen. La luz de la luna se muestra a través de la ventana, revelando Shiroi vestido sólo con un par de bragas y sujetador, a caballo entre nuestro héroe rubio.

Una sonrisa se extendió por su cara mientras miraba a la rubia, y con hambre se lamió los labios. "S-Shiroi-chan w-¿qué estás DD-haciendo?" Naruto chilló.

"Oh, no te preocupes Naruto-kun. Deje Shiroi-chan cuidar bien de ti esta noche." La chica de pelo blanco plateado susurró, antes de que ella trajo a sus labios para cumplir con la rubia de, su lengua ya salir corriendo en la boca. Naruto se puso rígido en estado de shock, una vez más, antes de que lentamente comenzó a besarla de nuevo, su propia lengua corriendo a su encuentro es en una batalla por el dominio.

Shiroi molesto que estaba perdiendo la batalla había comenzado hace unos minutos, aumentó ligeramente la fuerza de su beso, que no quería perder.

Naruto ser terco, se defendió con su propia lengua, y una batalla de la lengua está asegurada sin ganador que es a la vista.

Las ranuras en los ojos de Shiroi comenzaron cada vez más delgada y mucho más salvaje. Naruto sintió que sus colmillos cada vez más largos, y experimentalmente los lamió. La nitidez de sus colmillos le hicieron sangrar la lengua ligeramente mientras lamía el punto de ellos.

Sin embargo, la sangre no parecía ser de ninguna preocupación a Shiroi, porque en lugar de su lengua tratando de encontrar un camino hacia su boca. La encontró con impaciencia lamiendo su lengua, con alegría y de una manera salvaje lamiendo la sangre de su boca hasta que sanó. Se separaron, ya que necesitan para respirar, sin embargo Shiroi tenía una idea diferente que parecía.

Como de repente mordió en el cuello rubio. Naruto no sabía lo que estaba pasando, pero el instinto le mordió en el cuello de Shiroi. Después de varios momentos Shiroi elimina a sí misma de su cuello, y ella emitía un gruñido satisfecho a los pequeños murciélagos gemelas en espiral en el cuello.

Naruto sacó su boca de la de cuello de Shiroi, y se sorprendió al ver un pequeño símbolo del clan Uzumaki, con lo que parecía ser hojas cruzan detrás de él en su cuello. Al oír un gruñido satisfecho, volvió la cabeza para ver Shiroi también mirando a la marca.

La sonrisa salvaje y contento que tenía en el rostro, fue suficiente para decirle que estaba satisfecho con lo que hace.

No tuvo tiempo para completar sus pensamientos sin embargo, como ella lo llamó en otro feroz y apasionado beso con la lengua ya exigir una entrada a su cueva húmeda.Él obedeció y abrió la boca para que ella entrara.

Shiroi lanzó un gemido muy erótico en el beso, y mientras se frotaba abajo en Naruto tercera pata con la rubia gime con ella. poco a poco se alejó un rastro de saliva que los conecta. Ella lamió la saliva, antes de que ella le dio una sonrisa seductora rubia y seductora. "Naruto-kun después de esta noche vamos a ser verdaderos amantes." Ella dijo que ella se desabrochó el sujetador.

Naruto sólo había pensado que atraviesa la cabeza _"mejor cumpleaños!"_ Pensó antes de apretar Shiroi para otro beso._  
_

Sus vecinos se tienen quejas de ruido toda la noche ... No es que les importaba.


	6. Capitulo 6

El ambiente era muy tenso como Naruto se mordió los labios en señal de frustración y una ligera desesperación. Él miró con incertidumbre sobre el terreno y en la difícil situación que se había colocado pulg Oh eso fue Kami-sama le torturaba con su error en el momento?

"Sabes Naruto-kun, si no te mueves seré una señora mayor en el momento en el hecho." Shiroi dijo perezosamente, mientras miraba a la rubia que estaba prácticamente sudando bajo el estrés que estaba bajo. "Maldita sea!" Naruto dijo frustrante, mientras continuaba reflexionar sobre su próximo movimiento.

"Oh, por el amor de Kami-sama acaba de hacer un movimiento gaki." Jiraiya gritó de una manera exagerada, mientras miraba hacia abajo en el juego de ajedrez de la rubia y su amante estaban teniendo.

Había pasado un año entero desde la primera misión de Naruto, y la noche en que Naruto y Shiroi convirtieron en verdaderos amantes. Después de esa noche, Jiraiya había ido inmediatamente al modo de 'pervertido'. Y preguntado por los detalles de la noche. Naruto se había limitado a sonrojó, y una mirada vidriada entrado en los ojos, mientras que Shiroi tenía una sonrisa diabólica en su rostro. Y a la mañana siguiente los vecinos se quejaban del ruido de esa noche.

Jiraiya no sabía lo que pasó exactamente, pero debe haber ido hasta el final, y durante casi toda la noche, ya que casi todo el barrio estaba un poco quejándose de ruido es toda la noche. Jiraiya no podía dejar de dar Naruto con una sonrisa durante todo un día ... Qué molesto Naruto que no tiene fin, pero se ocupó de él.

Dado que, Shiroi ha convertido en un punto que no iba a ir a dormir a menos que sea con su rubia favorita en la cama con ella. Ahora Naruto y Shiroi siempre han compartido la cama, nunca estar lejos el uno del otro a no ser que la rubia fue enviado en una misión.

En serio, si los dos no eran inseparables antes, así que estaban prácticamente pegados juntos. No teníamos ningún problema mostrando afecto públicas, así, de la mano, por lo que fuera, un poco a tientas aquí y allá. Todo mientras toma aspecto inocente en sus rostros. (Jiraiya todavía no sabía cómo podían tener esas caras inocentes cuando tientas entre sí.)

Y que los que había las marcas que Jiraiya vio en tanto Shiroi y de cuello de Naruto. Cuando le preguntó qué eran, Shiroi rápidamente explicó el concepto de la 'marca gemela "como ella lo llamaba.

La marca tiene varias funciones, la primera era obvia. Es que la gente konw que fueron tomadas y que tanto Shiroi y Naruto pertenecían el uno al otro para siempre.

La segunda fue que hizo a los dos un poco más fuerte, y Jiraiay confirmó cuando de Naruto Jutsu y su fuerza y más fuerte por un pequeño margen ... Incluso Shiroi con ella ya monstruosa fuerza se hizo más fuerte! Que poco asustado al viejo sabio. En serio con su fuerza natural casi tan fuerte como Tsunade. Ahora, su fuerza era realmente a la par con Tsunade.

Jiraiya estaba un poco contento de que el vampiro de pelo plateado blanco no entrenó con ellos. Si lo hubiera hecho no había duda en su mente que iba a ser un verdadero monstruo.

La última y definitiva que la marca hizo fue conectarlos en un sentido. Serían capaces de sentir las emociones de los demás y sentir unos a otros pensamientos. No como leer la mente, sino más bien como podían hacerse una idea de lo que estaban pensando. También la marca de conectar la vida en un sentido. Si uno muere o está cerca de la muerte en un sentido, que el otro sería instantáneamente sentir.

Y en caso de que muera el otro va a morir con ellos. En cierto sentido, tomó el significado hasta que la muerte nos la basura maldita lata y dumbed en un dumbster. En vista de que iban a morir juntos y estar juntos, incluso en la otra vida. Y, por último, la marca deja vivir con tal de que su pareja. Es decir, si uno de ellos era inmortal, que la marca haría para que el otro vivirían con tal de que su pareja.

Eso hizo que Jiraiya resoplar un poco. Sabía que el tiempo de vida de los vampiros eran siempre y cuando por lo menos doscientos años. Por no hablar del clan Uzumaki eran famosos por su vida útil muy larga, pudiendo vivir por lo menos 400 a 500 años. El más sano del Uzumaki es el más largo que viven.

El Uzumaki más antigua jamás registrada se decía que había vivido durante 700 años antes de que finalmente murió.

Así que Naruto podría vivir por un buen tiempo, por no hablar con el Kyuubi constantemente mantener el cuerpo de la rubia sana, la rubia logró en cierto sentido lo que Orochimaru siempre soñó. Immortally, con la única forma de morir es en la batalla. Jiraiya le dijo a Naruto y Shiroi de esto. Los dos eran, naturalmente, tanto sorprendido de no creer.

Naruto se desanimó ya que iba a sobrevivir a todos sus amigos. Shiroi detección agitación de la rubia, lo consoló y le dijo que iba a estar a su lado sin importar lo que pase.

Naruto apreciar las palabras de Shiroi y se animó cuando se dio cuenta de que Shiroi viviría tanto tiempo como él.

Jiraiya a pesar de que su ahijado era básicamente inmortal, estaba feliz por la rubia. Sin embargo, rápidamente se puso serio y dijo que esto debería ser un secreto muy bien guardado, porque si algunos Orochimaru gustaría oír hablar de esto, de lo que se detendrían ante nada para secuestrar a la rubia. Tanto Shiroi y Naruto tristemente estuvieron de acuerdo y nunca lo trajeron a colación el tema de nuevo.

Y por supuesto no podemos olvidar la formación de la rubia. Después de tres meses, la rubia finalmente lo hizo ... Completó el **Rasengan,** y eso hizo que Jiraiya orgulloso de lo que la rubia consigue. Su versión fueron dos es el completado **Rasengan.** El primero fue el **estilo del Viento: Rasengan.**

la técnica parece bastante similar a un ordinario **Rasengan** excepto que tiene cuatro palas blancas pequeñas protuberancias que lo rodean, haciendo que parezca un mininature el concepto de un completo **Estilo Viento: Rasengan** sería la rotación y la fuerza del **Rasengan,** y Naruto del viento carácter Chakra condensado en un stablesphere

Jiraiya inmediatamente etiquetado como un Kinjutsu. La razón era simple, no sólo se ataca a un nivel molecular, dañó su parte, a pesar de que fue un proceso lento, que sería finalmente destruir su capacidad de utilizar Chakra. Jiraiya, junto con Naruto Shiroi prohibió el uso de la Jutsu, a menos que de alguna manera encontró la manera de lanzarlo.

Naruto estaba un poco desanimado por esto, después de todo, se trataba de una técnica original que creó, y ahora ni siquiera podía usarlo. Sin embargo, cuando se les da la idea de tirarlo ... La rubia se puso a pensar y finalmente decidió poner la idea a prueba.

Dos meses más tarde, él miró con orgullo a su versión más reciente del **Rasengan.** Su más reciente y su más poderoso Jutsu, el **Rasenshuriken.**

El **Rasenshuriken** era una versión más grande del **estilo del viento:. Rasengan** El **Rasenshuriken** era casi exactamente igual que el del **estilo del Viento: Rasengan**excepto que no sólo era más grande y un poco más fuerte, también podría ser lanzado, también Lager cuchillas giratorias blancas girando locamente todo hacía parecer un shuriken gigante. de ahí el nombre **Rasenshuriken.** Otra característica es que las palas mismos podrían expandirse.

La rubia le dio a su nuevo Jutsu una ejecución de prueba, y se mostró satisfecho con los resultados, de inmediato mostró los frutos de su trabajo a Jiraiya y Shiroi, y las reacciones fueron como él esperaba.

Jiraiya miró totalmente sorprendido, ante una mirada de orgullo pura brotó de su rostro, Naruto le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda y con gusto dijo que hizo un excelente trabajo.

Shiroi sin embargo, parecía a la vez sorprendido y muy contento por la rubia. Ella dio a Naruto un beso profundo, que se prolongó durante varios minutos. Se separaron rápidamente después oyeron una risa perversa, cuando se dio la vuelta vieron Jiraiya escrito en ese libro maldito de su nota.

Shiroi y Naruto simplemente se miraron entre sí, antes de que empezaran a batir el pervertido en una pulpa sangrienta y quemar ese cuaderno precioso delante de él.

El ermitaño pervertido gritó en desesperación ante la pérdida de sus notas ... Sin embargo, desconocido para ambos Shiroi y Naruto, el portátil se queman no era más que una falsa la Jiraiya cambiar con en el último segundo.

Poco después de su finalización de su **Rasenshuriken.** El rubio tomó más misiones, sin embargo, las misiones no eran tan interesante como esperaba. Las misiones eran o B del ranking, o un alto nivel de C-rank. En su mayoría consistían en la destrucción de unos bandidos, que trata de bajo nivel que falta-nin.

Para decirlo simplemente Naruto se aburrió de esas misiones a los seis meses. No podía quejarme, después de todo, al menos, se puso las misiones que hacer. Él se volvería loco sentado en torno a la espera de que algo suceda. Así que acaba de terminar en silencio sus misiones rápidamente para que pudiera pasar tiempo con era su rutina.

Despierta, entrenar, hacer algunas misiones, y que pasan la mayor parte de su tiempo con Shiroi. En algunas ocasiones ... Entraría en su mente-scape, y hablar con el Kyuubi.

Por supuesto que el Kyuubi era un poco hostil con él. Pero con el tiempo, con sus visitas al Kyuubi comenzó a calentar a él aunque sólo ligeramente. Aunque Naruto pensó que él y el Kyuubi se convirtió en muy buenos amigos, algo que Kyuubi negó en varias ocasiones. Aunque el zorro demonio gigante no podía dejar de estar contento de que el tenía razón en su observación.

El Kyuubi hizo pensar en él como un amigo, y el hijo que nunca tuvo ... No es que alguna vez volvería a admitirlo. Fue el Kling del Bijuu joder! Él tenía una reputación que mantener! Si sus hermanos se enteraron de su relación con la rubia de lo que sería el hazmerreír! ... Bueno ... El Hachibi y el Nibi sería feliz para el zorro ... pero los otros!Ellos nunca le dejarían vivir abajo!

Razón por la cual el zorro gigante cubierto siempre se aseguró de que la rubia nunca hablar de su relación con el otro Jinchuuriki.

La rubia estaba un poco confundido, pero accedió a regañadientes a los términos del Kyuubi. Como muestra de agradecimiento al Kyuubi ofrece a actualizar su hoja oculta.

Confundida, la rubia le preguntó cómo la hoja oculta podría ser mejorado aún más. El Kyuubi explicó que la hoja oculta podría ser actualización con diversas un ejemplo el Kyuubi actualizar la hoja de manera que un gancho de metal se extendería desde el brazal en caso de que flick sus manos a la izquierda.

La rubia se puso a prueba a cabo, y para su sorpresa, una hoja en forma de gancho extendido. La mente rubias fue espiral con posibilidades ilimitadas en lo que podía hacer con la hoja de gancho.

Incluso trató a una de sus ideas, cuando se encontraba en una misión de tratar con unos bandidos. Tuvo que admitir, dando vueltas y el acaparamiento de un bandido con su espada gancho, y que arrojar a través del campo era impresionante!

Kyuubi pensó que era divertido. Y Altair sólo latía en la confusión por qué Kyuubi estaba aullando de risa cuando eso sucedió.

La formación de la rubia en kenjutsu había estado recibiendo a lo largo espléndidamente, Jiraiya estima que por lo menos era Kage de nivel medio en kenjutsu. Su taijutsu era Kage bajo nivel, sin embargo, era su ninjutsu que fue realmente sorprendente, a pesar de que él sólo sabía que sus propias versiones del **Rasengan** y el limitado Jutsu que recibió de Uzushiogakure. La rubia era Kage alto nivel, debido al poder que podía colocar en el Jutsu.

El también había comenzado a experimentar con diversas armas a lo largo de la jornada. No le gustaban algunas armas, algunas que le gustaba, pero nunca vio el punto en el dominio, ya que eran muy útiles en la batalla.

Un arma que disfrutaba, y había comenzado a utilizar, fue el dardo de la cuerda. los dardos cuerda consistía en largas cuerdas unos 3-5 metros de largo, con dardos de metal unida a un extremo. Un dardo se lanza con el extremo opuesto de la cuerda anclada a un objeto, o se mantiene en la mano libre.

Hay muchas maneras de utilizar los dardos cuerda, ya sea que se podrían utilizar para arrastrar literalmente a un enemigo con él si no está lejos, o tirando de ellos fuera de los árboles por lo que no van a tener el terreno más alto. Sin embargo, la forma favorita de usar el dardo de la cuerda de Naruto, colgaba a un enemigo de un árbol o cualquier otra posición. Kyuubi disfrutó mucho ese método, si el gran sonrisa feliz y despreocupado que tenía era nada cerca.

La última y definitiva arma la rubia quería, era la ballesta. Se quitó un poco de bandidos que mató al azar. Él vio el arma y dio una prueba ... Él se mostró satisfecho con los resultados, y rápidamente guardó, sólo usado si un objetivo estaba muy lejos de golpear con sus cuchillos para lanzar. Selló toda la munición para la ballesta en un sello en el arma.

Y un sello de recarga automática en él. Básicamente se le permitió disparar una ballesta, todo lo que tenía que hacer era Chakra canal en los sellos. Y ahí lo tienen, una flecha que parece desprenderse de la junta de almacenamiento, mientras que el sello de recarga automática se vuelva a cargar la ballesta para él, así que no tendría que usar su mano si en una batalla.

La rubia también se había ganado una reputación. La gente no sabía quién era por debajo de su capucha, pero lo más importante que hizo fue identificar las túnicas de color gris que llevaba, y las imágenes del zorro en sus brazales respectivamente, y por supuesto su espada Altair. Al no ver otra espada tenía una cabeza de águila como un golpeo y alas de águila como el guardia.

El apodo que todos habían llegado a la rubia era el asesino Fox. Debido a que el zorro-como la sonrisa que le daría a sus clientes, y los bigotes en sus mejillas. El apodo, agradó al Kyuubi. Altair pulsada de acuerdo en el apodo adecuado a su portador.

Durante algunas de sus misiones la rubia había encontrado alguna espadachín aspirante, principalmente Samurai novato. Cuando vieron a Naruto con Altair, inmediatamente proclamaron que una espada como Altair no debe estar en manos de un Shinobi unhonorable. Y de este modo trató de tomar por la fuerza la hoja.

Ese tictac Naruto fuera. No le dé Altair a un montón de espadachín de bajo nivel. Así que se entregó rápidamente el culo a ellos sin ni siquiera dibujar Altair, ya que no creía que eran dignos de contemplar en la hoja astilla de Altair. Altair pulsada de acuerdo, ya que no quería que la sangre de espadachín tonto manchar su hoja.

Después de todo un año de las misiones, la formación, y las armas que experimentan. Jiraiya pensó que era hora de enseñar a su estrategia de joven aprendiz. Así que durante unas semanas enseñó la estrategia rubia, y cómo usted y sus compañeros podría salvar vidas. Por supuesto, el ermitaño pervertido sabía que Naruto era el tipo de persona que hace los planes y tácticas sobre la marcha.

Pero un día, no se va a cortar. Razón por la cual actualmente nuestro antagonista rubia está jugando ajedrez contra su amante.

"¡Eh, tú ero-Sensei mierda! Jugar este partido contra Shiroi-chan es jodidamente difícil! Dattebayo!" Naruto gritó con frustración.

"O tal vez su un idiota." Jiraiya dice que él le sonrió a su alumno.

Naruto se enfureció por un momento, antes de volver su atención al juego de mesa cuando oyó Shiroi aclararse la garganta. Shiroi Jiraiya le dio una mirada de advertencia, diciéndole en silencio para no irritar a su amante rubia, y el marido no oficial.

Jiraiya simplemente resopló, pero se encogió de hombros indiferente. Él volvió su atención al juego de ajedrez, cuando su ahijado movió su caballo en una posición que le permitiría capturar el rey de Shiroi, en caso de que se trasladó a su propio caballo.

Ni un segundo después de Naruto hacer su movimiento, hicieron huelga Shiroi ...

"MALDITA SEA! KAMI-SAMA wahy?" Naruto gimió, mientras miraba a juego de mesa. Era inconcebible! ¿Cómo fue esto posible? Shiroi ahora tenía su peón a la derecha en el camino de los caballeros, ahora lo único que podía mover era su rey y el peón. Pero no importaba, ya que si se traslada a su rey, en cualquier dirección, de Shiroi, en última instancia capturar al rey.

En pocas palabras ... Él cogió en todos los lados.

Oh, ¿qué podía hacer? en cualquier caso se ha perdido! Nunca se había sentido tan completamente derrotado. ¡Espera! Tal vez podría ... "Ha! Latir, Shiroi-chan!" Naruto dijo con una sonrisa cruza su rostro. ¿La razón? Él acababa de colocar su peón en condiciones de capturar a uno de sus caballeros.

Sin embargo, su expresión se tornó en desesperación cuando Shiroi simplemente movió su otro caballo para capturar a su rey. "Checkmate Naruto-kun." Shiroi dijo, con una sonrisa victoriosa cruzando su cara.

"NOOOOOOO!" Gimió Naruto. "Me acaba de morir un poco por dentro." Naruto murmuró. Shiroi tenía una expresión sin expresión en su cara, ¿no toma esto un poco ... Para serio?

Jiraiya sólo fruncir el ceño ligeramente. "Oh, vamos gaki. No puede haber sido tan difícil." Afirmó.

La rubia simplemente miró al Sannin sapo. "¿Qué tal si intentas jugar en su ajedrez! Dattebayo! ... Maldita tic verbal que!" Naruto gritó.

Jiraiya sonrió levemente "Alright gaki, mueva a un lado voy a mostrar cómo es realmente jugó a este juego." Dijo cockily. Naruto simplemente resopló antes de que se levantó de su silla y dejó que su maestro pervertido tomar su asiento, mientras se restablece todas las piezas. Después de que la batalla de las mentes entre Shiroi y Jiraiya comenzó.

Cuatro minutos más tarde, un Jiraiya derrotado miraba el juego con incredulidad pura. "¡No! ¿Cómo es esto posible?" El autor de Icha Icha exclamó mientras miraba al obispo de Shiroi captura de su rey.

"NO! Me niego a creerlo!" Él gritó, mientras sacudía la cabeza en negación. "Yo gano ero-Jiji. Tratar con él." Shiroi afirmó. Naruto limitó a Jiraiya una mirada de comprensión, después de todo Shiroi acababa básicamente entregado el culo a ellos en bandeja de plata en el juego de ajedrez.

Jiraiya gimió con desesperación por unos momentos, mientras Shiroi dio una pequeña gota de sudor. En serio que no se toman esto en serio?

Después de lamentarse en la desesperación por unos momentos Jiraiya repente se enderezó, con una sonrisa en su rostro. "Como ustedes saben ya han pasado dos años desde que nuestro viaje." Jiraiya comenzó.

Tanto Shiroi y Naruto miró en silencio el sabio pervertido, mientras hablaba. "Naruto. Usted ha aprendido mucho durante nuestro viaje de entrenamiento, y debo decir que me podría estar más orgulloso de ti de lo que soy ahora."

La rubia se hinchó el pecho en el orgullo, ya que le dio a su maestra con una mirada de agradecimiento, por su formación y orientación.

El pelo blanco ermitaño le dirigió ahora volvió a Shiroi "Shiroi ... A pesar del hecho de que usted nunca expresó interés en aprender artes Shinobi, y en su lugar se centró en el dominio de lo que ya sabía. No puedo evitar sentir una sensación de orgullo cuando miro sobre vosotros. " Afirmó.

Shiroi le dirigió una sonrisa radiante, antes de que ella felizmente se colocó al lado de Naruto. Instante Naruto envolvió su brazo alrededor de su cintura. Jiraiya sonrió a la acción, antes de hablar. "Estoy orgulloso de los dos, y estoy feliz por ustedes dos. Y ahora sólo tenemos un año más de este viaje juntos". Afirmó.

Tanto los amantes contently sonrieron Jiraiya. Incluso Kyuubi esbozó una leve sonrisa en su rostro, sin embargo, se secó rápidamente. Él era el rey de los Bijuu ... Y los reyes no sonreían ... Ellos sonrieron, con eso en mente Kyuubi dio una sonrisa ... A pesar de que se parecía a una sonrisa más que nada. Era un miedo, enorme, sonrisa demoníaca, pero una sonrisa no obstante. Incluso Altair latía tanto en la alegría y la felicidad.

Sin embargo, todas sus sonrisas desaparecieron al instante con las siguientes palabras de Jiraiya. "Ahora bien, si sólo ustedes dos podría darme más inspiración, por conseguir esta noche ... 'Activo'." Él miró de reojo.

Tanto Shiroi y Naruto se miraron, se miraron antes de que Jiraiya ... Y en silencio llegaron a un acuerdo. Se agrietaron sus nudillos y salió lenta y amenazadoramente hacia el ermitaño pervertido. Jiraiya se rió nerviosamente. "T-To much?" , Se preguntó. Su única respuesta fue dos puños venir hacia él a una velocidad de vértigo.

Kyuubi se limitó a sacudir la cabeza ante sus travesuras. **"Los seres humanos son tan jodidamente extraño."** Concluyó. Altair pulsada de acuerdo.

* * *

Mientras que nuestra rubia favorita y su amante estaban golpeando el ermitaño pervertido, y poco después de hablar acerca de cómo terminar el resto de sus últimos años en su viaje.

Tomemos una visita a Konoha. Las calles bullían de vida de decenas de aldeanos, mezclándose sobre. Vendían sus artículos, el regateo con los demás, ofertas de trabajo, y por supuesto chismes sobre novedades y algo.

Sin embargo, un individuo se destacó del resto. Su pelo corto de color rosa brillante era un claro indicativo de que la chica era. Sus brillantes ojos verdes miraban el pueblo, con una expresión de satisfacción. Para aquellos que no saben quién es esta chica, ella era Haruno Sakura. Naruto ex-compañero de equipo, y el ex enamorado.

El Chunin recién ascendido acababa su turno en el hospital por hacer. Y ahora ella eligió simplemente andar por ahí hasta encontrar algo que hacer. Ella aspecto apenas había cambiado, con ligeros cambios que se diera cuenta. Pero no lo que realmente cuenta a menos que realmente miraba con atención. (Estoy seguro de que todos sepan cómo se ve en Shippuden.)

Después de varios minutos de preguntarse, suspiró como nada llamó su interés. Sin embargo, sus oídos se agudizaron cuando oyó la voz de su amigo de la infancia Yamanaka Ino. "Hey Sakura." Ino saludó cuando ella se paró frente a su amigo de la infancia, con las manos en las caderas.

"Oye Ino cómo ha pasado?" La chica de pelo rosa saludó con una sonrisa.

"Hmm, un poco aburrido, pero aparte de eso no hay mucho más." Ino se encogió de hombros.

Sakura le dio una leve sonrisa "Sí, ha sido bastante aburrido por aquí no lo tiene? Es un poco me hace desear volver a los viejos tiempos, en la época ..." Sakura se detuvo diciendo más, ya que todavía estaba un poco decepcionada por el tema de su equipo.

Ino Sakura ver desanimarse, rápidamente cambió de tema. "Escuché Hinata sigue actuando ... extraño."

Strange era un eufemismo. Después de varias semanas después de la partida de Naruto para su viaje de entrenamiento, se había vuelto irritable por alguna extraña razón.Y cada vez que veía algo en un color blanco plateado, que se rompería y simplemente destruir en un ataque de rabia.

Todo el mundo hizo desconfiar de la Hyuga después de eso. Sin embargo, un año antes, que fue de nuevo en un ataque de rabia y destruyó decenas objetos de color que, se había vuelto irritable cuando algo blanco se relaciona ... Y un montón de cosas eran blancos en estos días.

Nadie sabía exactamente qué iba a entrar en un ataque de rabia, pero sabiamente optó por no mencionar la nada blanca cerca de ella.

"Me pregunto qué le pasa." Sakura dijo con el ceño ligeramente fruncido. Todo el mundo estaba preocupado por el Hyuga, pero no podía hacer nada ya que ella siempre estaba bien a menos que ella vio algo blanco, o como hasta ahora ni siquiera se parecía a pelo blanco, que iba a entrar en un frenesí.

"Lo sé, le pregunté a mi padre hablar con Hiashi-sama sobre Hinata, pero Hiashi-sama simplemente dije que no sabía lo que estaba haciendo a su hija tan enojado." Ino dijo con el ceño fruncido en su rostro.

Rápidamente cambió de tema a algo más. Hablaron sobre los últimos chismes en el pueblo, las misiones que han estado en, su formación, y por supuesto la última moda.

Que Ino trajo al azar el tema de cierto rubio rubia cara barbuda.

"Entonces, ¿cómo crees que Naruto está haciendo?" Preguntó Ino.

"Naruto? ... Hmm, probablemente entrenando con Jiraiya-sama para hacerse más fuerte eso es seguro." La chica de pelo rosa, dijo con una sonrisa.

"Sí a la derecha. Usted sabe que es extraño, en realidad extraño a mi colega rubia." Dijo el rubio platino chica de pelo.

"Si de una manera que le echo de menos a." Sakura estaba de acuerdo.

"Así que, ¿crees que él consiguió guapo?" Ino dijo con una sonrisa cruza su rostro.

Sakura alzó una ceja "Ino. Este es Naruto que estamos hablando. Aunque él llegó a ser un poco guapo, apuesto a que todavía sería el mismo nudillo de edad se dirigió a Naruto de los días en la academia." Sakura con cara de palo ... Pobre Sakura no tienes idea de lo equivocado que estás.

"Oh, vamos Sakura. Personas cambian sobre todo después de dos años. Llegado a pensar en cuya creación no se tiene un año más de formación se fue?" Preguntó Ino.

"Hmm, yo no veo que Ino. Y para responder a su pregunta, sí que tiene un año más de la formación". Sakura dijo.

"Yo sé una cosa." Ino comenzó "Si Naruto es tan guapo como yo creo que él es, de lo que me siento muy a su favor." Terminó.

Ni un segundo después de que hablara esa oración, sintió una opresión aura engullir ella. Sintió frío y desamparado, como si su alma estaba siendo lenta y dolorosamente ser forzado a salir de su cuerpo de una manera dolorosa. Quería acurrucarse en una bola y llorar, pero ella ni siquiera podía moverse. Todo el mundo alrededor de ella fue excluida. Lo único que se oía era la respiración.

Visiones de su muerte aconteció, y cada cual más horripilante y sangrienta que la anterior. La recuperación de algunas de sus funciones motoras, podía levantar ligeramente la cabeza. Y captó una visión de los ojos rasgados de color rosa, brillante de color rosa amenazante. Los ojos la miraron con furia salvaje tan caliente que podía sentir su piel está derretido.

De repente se oyó una voz, y el tono de la voz le dijo que ella había hecho algo increíblemente estúpido. SHE ni siquiera sabía lo que hacía!

**"Él es mío."** La voz siseó. Ino se tragó un nudo en la garganta, la voz era femenina, y habló en un tono tan frío que todo su cuerpo, incluso los huesos se enfrió hasta la médula.

"W-¿Qué?" Ino tartamudeó con voz débil y temerosa.

**"¡Es mío!"** gritó la voz femenina.

"W-¿Quién es y-el suyo?" La rubia platino temor cuestionada.

Flashes pasaron por su mente. Destellos de una chica con el pelo blanco plateado y ojos slittd rosa. Flashes de cómo la chica conoció a Naruto, su tiempo juntos, su primera cita, el día en que se convirtió en una pareja, una visión de la noche de cuando se convirtieron en verdaderos amantes. Y el tiempo que pasamos juntos después de esa noche.

**"Él es mío."** La voz peligrosamente entre dientes.

Ino tragó "A-son y-que tt-a-hablar sobre N-Naruto?" Ella tartamudeó. Ino sólo había un pensamiento pasa por su cabeza en ese momento. _"Justo lo que el carajo está pasando? '_ pensó. Oyó la voz casi ronronear en la aprobación de su respuesta.

Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que todo el que esta voz pertenecía a ... Perteneció a la niña en las visiones.

Ella no puede mentir ... Se dio cuenta de lo feliz que su compañera rubia era cuando estaba con la chica de pelo blanco plateado. Y vio cómo el joven era igualmente feliz con la rubia. Y de alguna manera, la niña fue capaz de proyectar una proyección de la mente astral de su mente y se coloca en su mente. De alguna manera, la chica ya sea escuchado o sentido las palabras de Ino. Es decir que todo esto era muy real.

Pero también era una manera de mente. Ino sintió un poco de su regreso la confianza, después de todo era una Yamanaka. Y Yamanaka especializada en técnicas de la mente, por lo que este debe ser un pedazo de la torta ... ¿Cierto?

"Tú ... Habla como si Naruto estaba en posesión." Ino dijo, aunque fuera poco hipócrita. Extraño silencio fue la respuesta de Ino, era la calma antes de la tormenta. A pesar de la sensación de muerte inminente, Ino continuó.

"No sé quién es usted exactamente." Ino comenzó "Pero habla usted como si fuera un elemento de Naruto, ¿verdad siquiera realmente lo amas?" Ino terminado. Sabía que estaba saliendo de la línea, después de todo lo que vio las visiones que vio cuán felices fueron a la chica y la rubia.

Pero el pobre Hinta estaba enamorado de la rubia ya la Academia. Ella sólo dijo que iba a ir a la rubia una prueba de funcionamiento de la clase. Si Ino sería realmente enamorarse de su compañera rubia que todas las apuestas estaban apagadas. Y si la relación no funcionó en absoluto, de lo que podría terminar con él lo más suavemente posible.

Desafortunadamente para Ino. La proyección astral de Shiroi no le gustaba Ino cuestionar su amor por Naruto en absoluto.

Ino miró a su alrededor con incertidumbre no detectar nada. Después de unos instantes, pensó proyección astral se acaba de ir.

Pero su respiración se detuvo en su garganta cuando sintió un aura maliciosa detrás. Si es posible, Ino sintió más frío e indefenso de lo que hizo la primera vez. Ella temerosa y poco a poco volvió la cabeza detrás de ella.

Y la proyección astral de Shiroi estaba mirando a ella con una furia salvaje en sus ojos. Su boca se fijó en una mueca feroz y furioso, dejando al descubierto sus colmillos de alargamiento. ¿Cómo se atreve ... Ese rubio platino a su pregunta amor por Naruto? Sintió que su aumento de rabia mientras las palabras se hicieron eco en su Naruto más que nada, y sin embargo este ... Puta! Atrevo a decir que ella no lo amaba? Oh Shiroi disfrutará de romper con ella.

**"Voy a acabar contigo."** siseó El Shiroi astral.

Ino pierna se movió, y eso era todo Shiroi necesaria cuando de repente se abalanzó sobre ella con la intención de romper la cabeza de los hombros.

Ino vio colmillos brillan, y ella gritó.

"Ino! Ino!" Sakura gritó antes de que ella le dio una bofetada amigo de la infancia en la cara.

"S-Sakura?" Ino tartamudeó antes de que ella miró frenéticamente alrededor de la zona. Todo lo que vio fue el rostro de otros vecinos que miran a los dos Kunoichi preocupación. Ino miró a Sakura, al ver la preocupación en sus ojos.

"Ino ... ¿Qué pasó? Usted de repente se congeló por un momento que de repente se vino abajo y gritó." Dijo la chica de pelo rosa.

Ino dio un barrido final de la zona, asegurándose de que la niña no estaba allí, antes de que ella dio a Sakura con una sonrisa nerviosa. "Estoy muy bien-f Sakura. Sólo tenía un extraño sueño es todo." Ella dijo, con la esperanza Sakura captara la indirecta.

Sakura Ino dio una mirada escéptica, después de todo yoou simplemente no al azar en el medio de la calle. Pero ella cedió sin embargo, cuando vio a la mirada suplicante que le estaba dando. "Muy bien Ino. Supongo que si la multa." No pudo seguir hablando sin embargo, como Ino repente disparó y le dio una sonrisa de agradecimiento.

"Gracias Sakura! Te veré más tarde." Ella dijo, antes de que ella se marchó rápidamente. Ella quería hablar con su padre sobre lo que pasó ... Y si fuera realmente posible tener la capacidad mental que ella acaba de presenciar.

Sakura Ino miró alejarse con una mirada de preocupación, y la preocupación. Ella suspiró, una vez que Ino no estaba en su vista nunca más. Ella levantó la vista hacia el cielo, sólo para ver que oscurecía un poco. La noche se acerca poco a poco, y el sol se estaba poniendo en el horizonte. Sin nada más que hacer, la mujer de pelo rosa decidido volver a casa.

Aunque no pudo evitar la sensación de que Ino estaba ocultando algo importante. Sólo esperaba que no causaría ningún problema ... Pobre Sakura ... Una vez más no se dan cuenta sólo equivoca usted. Será un problema ... Sólo por ciertas personas.

* * *

Tsunade miró el sol sobre el horizonte con una cara en blanco. Tenía por algún milagro logrado terminar su trabajo de papel, y ahora ella estaba esperando el primer informe de Jiraiya en dos años.

Fue un acuerdo que hicieron. Jiraiya se le enviará un informe de las habilidades de Naruto en dos años lo que iba a ser plenamente consciente de lo poderosa que era su hijo adoptivo. Y que el sabio pervertido enseñaría estrategia de Naruto en el último año. Y ahora el Hokage mujer finalmente obtener el informe de lo poderoso que Naruto era.

Ella no pudo evitar la sensación de expectación crecía dentro de ella. Ella finalmente sabe lo fuerte que era su hijo adoptivo después de dos largos años.

¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado? Desde la última vez que vio brillante y cálida sonrisa de la rubia? ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado? Desde la última vez que sintió el instinto maternal amenazan con anular ella?

Shizune era como uno de sus hijos también. Pero la morena mujer fue al menos veinticinco. Como tal, no podía dejar fuera a su instinto maternal con Shizune mientras ella era una mujer adulta.

Sin embargo Naruto era otra historia todos juntos. Ni siquiera era de ocho adolescentes, sin embargo, como tal, estaba todavía un poco de un niño. Lo que significa que estaba bien que ella actuara maternal con la rubia más joven.

Una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro. Ese mocoso ... incluso cuando él no estaba allí, que todavía podía causar estos sentimientos madre a brotar en su interior. Un pequeño puf de humo llamó la atención. Volvió la cabeza, sólo para cumplir con el sapo mensajero conocido como Kosuke. "Hey. ¿Eres Senju Tsunade?" Preguntó Kosuke.

Tsunade se limitó a asentir con la cabeza.

"Mensaje de Jiraiya." El sapo rojo declaró mientras le entregaba un pergamino a la rubia tetona.

Tsunade aceptó el pergamino con un gesto de agradecimiento. El sapo parpadeó, esa fue la primera vez que alguien le había dado las gracias al entregar un mensaje. Se sentía bien ser apreciado maldita sea! Mensajeros merecían un poco de respeto, así! Kosuke dio Tsunade corta su bienvenida antes de desaparecer en una nube de humo.

Tsunade ansiosamente abrió el libro para leer su contenido. A mitad de camino a través de su expresión ansiosa se convirtió en decepción.

La carta decía que iba a explicar todo acerca de las habilidades de Naruto en persona al año a partir de ahora, ya que creía que sería mejor. En vista de que ambos sabían que algunos mensajes de vista de su escritorio había sido misteriosamente desaparecen y se replican y que terminar de nuevo en el escritorio.

Tsunade sabía que se replicaron ya que la escritura a mano nunca fue la misma. Tsunade sospecha RAÍZ de Danzo a ser responsables, pero no pudo obtener ninguna era un cabrón escurridizo que era seguro.

Sin embargo, el final de la nota le llamó la atención. Naruto tiene una esposa futuro? Ella parpadeó una vez, dos veces, y por tercera vez. Antes de que una sonrisa enorme erupción de la cara.

Naruto a su hijo adoptivo, finalmente había renunciado a Sakura! Siempre había pensado que Sakura estaba mal por la rubia, ya que casi siempre lo reprendió en casi todas las ocasiones. Ella mantuvo su opinión de ella sin embargo, como ella sabía que el rubio era más terco que nadie.

Tratar de convencer a Naruto a hacer algo que no le gustaba era como tratar de conseguir un puto ladrillo para hablar. Era imposible! (Créeme que intenté lol!)

Pero esta Shiroi aparentemente consiguió Naruto para olvidar a la chica de pelo rosa, y él había caído tan profundamente enamorado de ella que él completó la mayor parte de su entrenamiento y misiones tan rápido para que pueda pasar tiempo con ella. Y la chica volvió sus sentimientos bastante entusiasmo también.

No había visto a dos personas en este amor desde ... Minato y Kushina.

Una sonrisa nostálgica se encontró con la cara. Oír hablar de los dos, le hizo recordar Kushina, Minato, y Dan, el hombre que había caído en amor con.

Una cosa era segura. Tsunade no podía esperar para conocer a Shiroi.


	7. Capitulo 7

Mientras Naruto, Shiroi y Jiraiya estaban terminando el resto de su viaje de entrenamiento. Tomemos una visita a un viejo rival y hermano y ex figura de la rubia.

Sangre ojos rojos con tres lentamente giratorio tomoe eran uno podía ver en la oscuridad de la habitación. La puerta de la apertura hacia la derecha se abrió y Yakushi Kabuto estaba en la puerta. Dar su marca registrada sonrisa burlona y presumida. Los ojos Sharingan carmesí miraron al hombre de cabello plateado, antes de que fueran entrenados de nuevo en la pared que había estado observando desde hace varias horas.

"Buenos días Sasuke-kun. Orochimaru-sama le está solicitando. Your Pet ... ha matado a otro de nuestros subordinados." Kabuto dijo suavemente, sonrisa burlona y presumida todavía cruzar sus facciones. Sasuke simplemente dio un gruñido bajo, antes de responder después de varios minutos de silencio. "Te lo dije todo antes." Sasuke comenzó. "No me importa lo que Tia hace." Terminó.

"Y no es mi mascota." Él rompió poco después, le dio Kabuto una mirada fría, antes de volver a mirar a la pared. "Eso es a Sasuke-kun malo, porque Orochimaru-sama ha estado pensando en cortar todos los lazos con ella." Kabuto dijo, tratando de obtener una reacción del Uchiha.

"Como he dicho antes, lo que hace de ella, no es una preocupación para mí." La morena se declaró con frialdad. Habían pasado tres años desde que la deserción de Sasuke de Konoha.

Dos años de entrenamiento casi sin parar. Y él estaba satisfecho con los resultados. Para el primer año, trabajó en aumentar sus habilidades de Ninjutsu y Taijutsu. Estaba orgulloso de decir que sus habilidades en ninjutsu eran Kage bajo nivel, mientras que su taijutsu era en Anbu alto nivel.

Por segundo año trabajaron en su genjutsu. Él estaba muy contento de decir sus habilidades genjutsu Kage fueron de alto nivel. A la par de Uchiha Itachi ... Su hermano mayor, y el que quiere matar a la mayoría. Sólo de pensar en Itachi provocó una oleada de odio para funcionar a través de su propio ser. Había hecho lo que dijo ó que su odio hacia él que se propaguen y crecer.

Su odio hacia Itachi no tenía límites, no se detiene hasta que Itachi estaba muerto. Y él va a matar a cualquiera que se interponga en su camino. especialmente si una cierta rubia cara barbuda trata de detenerlo, lo que lo destruiría por completo.

Y finalmente el último año han trabajado en su nuevo interés en kenjutsu, y estaba orgulloso de decir que sus habilidades Kenjutsu por lo menos de alto nivel A-rank borderline S-rank. Con su nuevo poder encontrado, él creyó que estaba listo para finalmente matar a Itachi.

"Oh, ¿Así que no te importa lo que Orochimaru-sama hace con ella?" Kabuto dijo, una pequeña mueca en su rostro. Sasuke Orochimaru quería criar a la niña después de todo, si breeded, que eso significaba más Sharingans en poder de Orochimaru.

"Así es. Entonces haz lo que quieras con ella." Sasuke dijo mientras sus ojos Sharingan se transformó de nuevo en su color normal negro ónix.

Kabuto se encogió de hombros y abrió la boca para hablar, sólo para detenerse y saltar de nuevo cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe, casi lo golpea en el proceso.

"Uchiha Consigue tu culo perezoso grasa y conseguir un poco de comida me importa!" Una voz femenina exigió enojado.

Sasuke simplemente miró fríamente a la chica que estaba imperturbable ante su mirada.

La chica había pelo largo de color rosa oscuro que fluye por la espalda. Su flequillo se tambaleó torpemente y estrechamente a los ojos, pero no parecía molestarle en lo más mínimo dos largos flequillo enmarca su cara y se detuvo en el estómago. Sus ojos azules se fijaron en una mirada furiosa y fría mientras miraba a los Uchiha. Sus pestañas eran ligeramente curvadas, y su nariz era pequeña, pero un poco fuerte también. Llevaba una camisa de piel negro ajustado que abrazó a su generoso busto, y una chaqueta de cuero descomprimido sobre él.

Y la última cosa a su atuendo era el pantalón corto de color azul oscuro que llevaba, con un cinturón de color rojo sangre alrededor de su cintura que contenía un varias bolsas. todos en todo lo que ella era una muchacha hermosa. Pero, ¿qué sería realmente llamar la atención de alguien. Fueron sus orejas puntiagudas, y las alas emplumadas negras en sus antebrazos, junto con el ave a pies con garras afiladas que tenía. Y su piel de color azul claro.

Este era niña fue nombrada Tia, y ella era una arpía.

"No me mires así perra Uchiha culo. Ahora baje su culo y me das un poco de mierda alimentos AHORA!" Ella se burló. ¿Se le olvidó mencionar que tenía una mala boca, y un temperamento muy peligroso.

Se conocieron durante el tiempo en que él y el Orochimaru se movían a otra de sus bases. La vio arrebatar y comer un lobo desde el suelo. Cuando ella lo vio, de inmediato trató de matarlo. Casi se hizo, pero se las arregló para sobrevivir aunque sea apenas, pero dejaron de pelear al ver el odio en los ojos de los demás.

Curiosidad conseguir lo mejor de, pidió que ella odiaba. Ella lo miró durante varios minutos antes de que ella respondió que ella odiaba a un viejo amigo suyo que mataron a su hermano, ella lo miró durante varios minutos antes de que ella le pidió que él odiaba. Respondió que odiaba a su hermano mayor por el asesinato de su clan entero.

Ganaron un entendimiento de que día. No eran amigos, oh eran ni mucho menos, de hecho. Sin embargo se entendían los demás odio, y como tales podían tolerarse mutuamente, por lo que toleran la presencia otros. Sin embargo en caso de que tenga que, ellos abandonarían entre sí sin ningún tipo de remordimiento.

Orochimaru estaba fascinado con la oscuridad arpía pelo rosa, y trató de experimentar con ella varias veces. Eso es hasta Tia amenazó con arrancarle la entrepierna en el campo con sus garras. Orochimaru si es posible palideció ligeramente antes de volver uso único y nunca trató de experimentar con ella de nuevo.

Otra cosa, es que de vez en cuando un nuevo subordinado haría un comentario sobre de su ser Sasuke 'juguete'. Tia inmediatamente los mató un lío sangriento y sangrienta hasta que no quedó nada, pero una mancha en la pared. Ella dejó muy claro que ella odiaba Sasuke, un sentimiento compartido por el Uchiha.

"Yo no voy a dar mi desayuno." Sasuke dijo, asegurándose de mantener su humeante desayuno caliente en su presencia. Por supuesto, eso no impidió que Tia de tratar Sasuke como su esclavo.

"Perra tu ni siquiera comer." Tia dijo, frunciendo el ceño de trabajo en su rostro.

Ojo Sasuke tembló, maldita era molesto. "Estoy esperando a que se enfríe." Él respondió con frialdad.

Tia se levantó una ceja mientras miraba fijamente al Uchiha. "Su un gatito pequeño culo puta no? Ni siquiera se puede manejar un desayuno caliente, maldito eres un marica. ¿Cómo has sobrevivido tanto tiempo en el mundo que nunca lo sabré." Señaló. Ella también tomó cada vez que podía restar importancia a los Uchiha.

Sasuke se movió fue así cómo Naruto sintió cuando Sakura lo menospreciado? Si es así, que su respeto por la rubia subió un poco.

"Bueno, espero que su hecho matar a nuestros subordinados se Tia?" Kabuto cuestionó, sonriera de nuevo en su rostro.

Tia miró Kabuto con asombro, como si asombrado al verlo con vida. "Oh la perra remilgada es realmente bien. Estaba preocupado de que su preciosa 'Orochimaru-sama' había extendido el culo a mucho anoche." Ella dijo en un tono de asombro.

Sasuke tomó un regocijo sádico cuando vio sacudida Kabuto. Tia tenía ese efecto en todo el mundo, se molestaría cualquiera y todo el mundo que conoció. Especialmente Orochimaru. Sasuke diablos piensa que ella deliberadamente irrita todo el mundo acaba de conseguir un aumento de ellos.

"¿Qué estás smirking sobre perra? Dale el maldito desayuno tienes allí ahora!" La arpía exigió que ella se dio la vuelta a Sasuke.

Sasuke tembló, antes de que él suspiró con fastidio. En silencio, le entregó su desayuno a la arpía, por alguna razón perdió el apetito. Tia miró la comida con alegría, antes de que ella se detuvo y frunció el ceño hacia el Uchiha y Kabuto.

"¿Qué?" Sasuke preguntó, notando el ceño fruncido, mientras Kabuto se limitó a levantar una ceja.

"No voy a comer en la habitación con los dos. Así. Cómo. La. Mierda. Out." Poco a poco se exigió, entrelazando sus palabras con la intención de matar. Kabuto se encogió de hombros antes de que él salió de la habitación en silencio y esperó junto a la puerta, él sabía lo que estaba por venir.

"Yo no me voy. Este es mi cuarto después de todo." Sasuke fríamente dijo.

Un aspecto de la rabia, la furia y el odio se encontró con el rostro de tía antes de que ella gruñía amenazadoramente al chico de pelo oscuro. "Perra, no me importa si su el puto rey del mundo. Cuando te diga que hagas algo que lo hace! ¿Me entiendes perra?" Ella gritó, antes de que la figura borrosa, y Sasuke de repente tirado por la habitación a altas velocidades, y aterrizó de bruces contra un muro. "La próxima vez no puta pregunta me perra!" Tia se burló, antes de que ella casi dio un portazo.

Sasuke se levantó lentamente, toda su forma de sacudir con furia incontenible mientras sus ojos Sharingan miraron con odio a la puerta de su habitación.

"Ella es como un cañón suelto." Kabuto murmuró.

Sasuke gruñó, antes de que él se quedó en silencio y un poco cojeando por los pasillos. Pronto su objetivo ... Sin su ambición se convertiría en una realidad. Pronto iba a matar a Orochimaru a su más débil, y que la caza a Itachi. Pronto iba a vengar a su compañero de clan. Pronto todo el trabajo duro y el entrenamiento serían finalmente sus frutos. Sólo tenía que encontrar la oportunidad perfecta para atacar.

Y sabía que cuando la oportunidad perfecta presentaría, todo lo que tenía que hacer era esperar. Después de todo, la paciencia era muy gratificante.

* * *

No había nada más que oscuridad en la cueva. Ninguna cantidad de luz que puede ser visto, sólo oscuridad. Una estatua humanoide enorme estaba en el centro de la cueva, con sus brazos extendidos, y sus manos se abrió.

Una sola cifra por fases a la existencia de uno de los dedos, poco se unió por otra figura más corto. El más bajo, abrió los ojos de color naranja.

"Konan. ¿Se comunicó con ellos?" El más alto le preguntó en un tono profundo y muertos, ya que poco a poco abrió los ojos púrpuras plateados con múltiples anillos a su alrededor de la pupila. La cifra menor hizo una breve inclinación de cabeza a su lado, y ella habló con voz mucho más suave que confirma que era una mujer, aunque su voz tenía un tono emtionless al igual que su contraparte masculina. "Sí Pain-sama. Ellos llegarán en breve." Ella habló.

El dolor se limitó a asentir con la cabeza un poco antes de empezar a esperar a que el resto de sus grupos llegada.

No tuvieron que esperar mucho tiempo, ya que poco a poco varios cifra más gradual comenzó a existir al igual que lo hizo. Lo único visible de ellos eran sus ojos.

"Bien, bien. Ha sido un tiempo desde que nos reunimos de esta manera. Ya es tiempo de que no?" El más alto de los hombres preguntó, con los ojos saltones miraron todos con alegría, como él les dio a todos un tiburón como la sonrisa.

Su pareja, el macho más corto al lado limitó a abrir los ojos rojos carmesí, mientras que tres tomoe girar girar lentamente a través de los alumnos. "Kisame." El individuo de ojos carmesí comenzó en un acento de emoción. "No hemos venido aquí para bromas. Sin duda, el líder-sama ha llamado para asignar nuestros objetivos." Terminó.

Kisame rió alegría. "Lo siento Itachi-san. Es sólo que estoy extrañamente emocionado." Sonrió.

"Un, sólo quiero que nuestro objetivo asignado ya para que pueda volver a trabajar en mi arte, Un." Otro habló, sus ojos azules brillando ante la idea de su arte.

"Deidara se callara. Cuanto más hacemos esta reunión, más mis espías se ven obligados a esperar. Y no les gusta mantener a la gente esperando." Su compañero joroba bruscamente declaró, mientras sus ojos miraban con frialdad a su compañero. "Y tu arte llamada así, no es nada en comparación con la mía." Dijo que poco después.

"Lo siento Sasori-danna". Deidara dijo, antes de la última frase de Sasori registrada en la cabeza. "¿Qué has dicho sobre mi arte! El verdadero arte es una explosión, no un títere inútiles como los que se cree." Él dijo torvamente.

"Y yo te dije Deidara, el verdadero arte es eterno." Sasori declaró en una cuestión de hecho de tono.

Deidara se molestó con el comentario.

"Jajaja. Cabrones son entretenidos ¿lo sabías?" Otro miembro dijo, con los ojos rojos llenan de diversión y una mirada arrogante en sus ojos.

"Hidan, cállate. Su voz me irrita". Su compañero dijo fríamente, sus ojos verdes con la esclerótica roja miró a su compañero con una mirada apática. Aunque si uno mira de cerca usted sería capaz de ver la cantidad de desdén que ocupó durante su pareja.

"Hey Fuck you Kakuzu!" Hidan exclamó con enojo, mientras señalaba con el dedo a su compañero.

"Si quieres mantener ese dedo. Que le sugiero que bajarla Hidan." Kazuku dijo fríamente, entrecerrando los ojos con frialdad y peligrosamente. Hidan simplemente se burló.

"¿Y qué vas a hacer al respecto?" Dijo con una sonrisa casi maníaca en su rostro.

"Te voy a matar sin ningún remordimiento." El cazador de recompensas afirmó.

"Basta." Dolor con calma dijo, aunque hubo una cierta ventaja en su tono que todo el mundo se dio cuenta de inmediato. Al instante todos discutiendo y la conversación ha parado. "Ustedes están aquí para recibir sus asignaciones. No pelean entre ustedes." Dolor, dijo, con la voz que lleva a través de toda la zona.

Todo el mundo se puso en posición de firmes. Todo el mundo sabía que cuando el dolor estaba hablando como la forma en que estaba ahora, había que escuchar. Era una regla, si se rompió ... Bueno, la última persona que se rompió esa regla fue asesinado de una manera extremadamente dolorosa. Tener su alma lentamente arrancado de su cuerpo mientras que apuñalar con todo tipo de armas, y de traer de vuelta a la vida para repetir el proceso hizo temer el dolor rápidamente entre los Akatsuki.

"Hidan, Kakuzu. ¿Tenemos fondos suficientes para que nos ayuden en nuestros objetivos." Preguntó Paine, mirando al cazador de recompensas, y Jashinista.

Kakuzu enderezado "Tenemos más que suficiente líder-sama." Dijo con indiferencia.

"Excelente." Dolor respondió antes de volver su atención hacia el miembro de Akatsuki que no había hablado desde la reunión. "Zetsu. Díganos la información que tiene sobre el Jinchuuriki del". Dolor ordenó.

Zetsu, espía de Akatsuki enderezó ahora que toda la atención estaba en él. "El Ichibi Jinchuuriki es ahora el Kazekage de Sunagakure. Y rara vez sale de la aldea. Nibi El Jinchuuriki ha estado completando misiones en todo el territorio de un rayo últimamente." Zetsu comenzó, que su otra mitad se hizo cargo de su.

**"El Sanbi sigue reformando, pero si no tardará mucho antes de que reforma totalmente. Yonbi El Jinchuuriki actualmente se pregunta la tierra de la tierra, mientras que el Gobi Jinchuuriki está viviendo en un aldeano cerca de la frontera entre la tierra de la tierra y el fuego . Será fácil para capturar a los dos, ya que el Tsuchikage no se preocupa por ellos ".** Zetsu Negro declaró, antes de su media blanca se hizo cargo.

"El Rokubi Jinchuuriki reside actualmente es un pequeño castillo, cerca de la frontera de la tierra de agua, y la lluvia. La Nanabi reside en Takigakure por el momento."Blanco Zetsu informa, como su medio negro se hizo cargo del resto.

**"El Jinchuuriki Hachibi está todavía encerrado en Kumo, por lo que tratar de capturarlo sería llegar a ser difícil. Y el Jinchuuriki Kyuubi sigue con Jiraiya del Sannin."** Zetsu Negro terminado.

Dolor de cabeza el espía, antes de volver su atención a sus subordinados. "Sus objetivos son los siguientes. Sasori y Deidara se dirigirán hacia Suna y Capturar la Ichibi Jinchuuriki. Hidan Kakuzu y trabajarán en la captura de la Nibi Jinchuuriki. Zetsu le espiar a las otras naciones y nos informe si van a tomar represalias y tomar su Jinchuuriki atrás ". Dolor, dijo antes de volver su atención a Kisame y Itachi.

"Itachi y Kisame, que se mantendrán en stand by. Sin embargo si usted consigue la oportunidad, quiero que usted capture el Jinchuuriki Kyuubi. Pero eso es sólo un objetivo secundario entendido?" Itachi y Kisame asintieron al plan de Dolores y el curso de acción.

"¿Alguna pregunta?" Nadie hablaba, ya que todos habían entendido sus objetivos de la misión, y sabían muy bien que tenían que dar vida a la Jinchuuriki. Sin embargo eso no significa que no se podrán utilizar los métodos letales si se usan Chakra de su Bijuu.

"Despedida". Dolor ordenó. Todos eliminado inmediatamente de la existencia, ansiosos por tener en sus tareas por hacer. Dolor y Konan, se mantuvieron en la oscuridad de la cueva durante lo que pareció una eternidad, antes de que el dolor cerró los ojos y habló. "Sé que usted está allí." Con calma y sin emoción arrastrando las palabras.

Se quedó en silencio por unos momentos, antes de que poco a poco un solo ojo Sharingan completamente maduro se abrió en la oscuridad. "Así que ahora la caza de la Jinchuuriki comienza hmm?" La cifra indica. Su voz era profunda, áspera, fría y despreocupada mientras hablaba. "Me pregunto hasta qué punto el Jinchuuriki Kyuubi ha crecido?" El hombre pensó ociosamente.

"Usted ha tomado un interés inusual en el Jinchuuriki Kyuubi." Dolor murmuró, antes de abrir los ojos, y miró con indiferencia en el rostro enmascarado de remolino de Tobi.

Tobi se encogió de hombros "¿Puedes culparme? Después de todo, no sólo es el Jinchuuriki del Bijuu más poderoso. Él es también el hijo del Yondaime Hokage." Tobi explicó. "Si nada. Espero que el muchacho ya sea una S-clase Shinobi". Terminó.

"No importa. Al final se conocerá el dolor al igual que el resto del mundo. Y una era de verdadera paz puede nacer." Dolor declaró confianza en su voz con un dejo de arrogancia.

_'Fool. Este mundo no es más que una realidad cruel y frío. No hay verdadera paz, no sólo del proyecto Tsuki no me. '_ pensó Tobi. "Haz lo que quieras dolor. Pero recuerda que estoy viendo." Tobi advirtió antes de desaparecer lentamente en un remolino de su ojo.

Después de varios minutos de silencio, el dolor volvió la cabeza hacia Konan. "¿Hay algún problema Konan?" El hombre de ojos anillado cuestionada.

Konan le dio a la zona un análisis rápido de confirmar que Tobi se había ido antes de que hablara. "No confío en ese hombre Nagato." Ella respondió, usando su verdadero nombre, ya que ahora estaban solos. El dolor se limitó a asentir con la cabeza ante las palabras de Konan.

"Tampoco me Konan. Sin embargo, su ayuda es requerida en gran medida si se quiere captar el Bijuu, y trabajar nuestro camino hacia la verdadera paz, al mostrar ese mundo verdadero dolor." El líder de Akatsuki declaró.

"Y yo estaré con ustedes en cada paso del camino Nagato." Konan declaró. El dolor no dijo nada, se limitó progresivamente a sí mismo fuera de la existencia, Konan siguió poco después.

Ellos nunca se percataron de la versión en negro de Zetsu fundido en la pared.

* * *

_Shiroi contently observó como dos niños jugaban con entusiasmo en el patio trasero de su casa. La cantidad de felicidad en la cara de fuera imposible de comprender. Y la sonrisa de su cara era una de amor y alegría._

_el primer hijo, el niño. Se había desvanecido marcas barba en sus mejillas. Hombro longitud de punta de oro del pelo rubio con mechas de plata en ellos. Ojos azules brillantes con punzada de color rosa en ellos, y un alumno ranurada. Además, si usted fuera a mirar de cerca la sonrisa del niño, de lo que sería capaz de ver diminutos colmillos o los dientes._

_Vestía camisa negra, con la espiral Uzumaki en la parte posterior. Pantalón azul, y en sus pies llevaba sandalias rojas._

_El segundo hijo, una niña. También se habían desvanecido marcas barba en sus mejillas. El pelo largo de color blanco plateado, con vetas rubias de oro que fluye a través de ellos. Ojos brillantes de color rosa con una pizca de azul en ellos, y un alumno ranurada también. Al igual que su contraparte masculina, ella tenía dos colmillos en los dientes si usted fuera a mirar de cerca._

_Llevaba un vestido de verano de color amarillo, con un Uzumaki espiral rojo en la parte delantera del vestido. En sus pies, llevaba sandalias verdes en sus pies._

_Los dos niños jugaban juntos y felices, y eso la hizo sonreír. Sintiendo una presencia detrás, volvió la cabeza. Sólo para cumplir con el rostro de su marido y el amante._

_En realidad no había cambiado mucho. Su cabello rubio dorado seguía siendo tan descuidado y de punta como el día en que nació. Sus brillantes ojos azules consideraban a los niños con gusto y amor. Y su rostro bigotudo seguía siendo tan adorable y lindo como ella recordaba._

_No use su ropa hoy algo que estaba contenta porque, aunque todavía tenía Altair en su vaina a su lado._

_Naruto sonrió Shiroi amor, antes de que él plantó un beso en la mejilla. Eso la hizo vaciar un poco._

_Los dos niños se dieron cuenta y comenzaron a correr hacia ellos con sus brazos abiertos para darle un abrazo. Los niños dijeron dos palabras que hicieron que todo su ser en calor con calor y alegría._

_"Tou-chan! Kaa-chan!"_

Shiroi abrió lentamente los ojos del sueño agradable y maravilloso que estaba teniendo. Aunque un rubor trabajó de forma de su cara, sólo de pensar en los dos hijos que vio en el sueño.

Eran tan maravilloso y hermoso de ver. Incluso si no existieran todavía, que ya han encontrado un lugar especial en su corazón, al igual que Naruto.

Hablando de la rubia. Volvió la mirada de la ventana y, a su yo durmiendo plácidamente. Su despeinado cabello, y si es posible, incluso más desordenado de lo que era antes. Sus labios se establecieron en una sonrisa pacífica y contenido, tal como él la sostuvo cerca de él.

Ella se sonrojó ligeramente, recordando que actualmente estaban durmiendo en el desnudo por lo de anoche sus "actividades". Por Kami, la cantidad de energía que la rubia tenía era increíble! A pesar de que tuvieron relaciones sexuales casi todas las noches cada vez que quería hacer el amor, o cuando se sentían lujuria el uno al otro. Todavía ella aturdida cuánta energía había. Ella se sonrojó, mientras casi dio un bostezo cansado.

Una vez más, pasaron casi toda la noche, por ser "activo". Pero fue la mañana ahora, y como tal, no era adecuado para una dama para dormir adentro Ahora sólo tenía que encontrar una manera de despertar a su compañero. Ella sonrió con picardía mientras pensaba de una manera de despertar.

Poco a poco se dio un beso suave en el pecho y trabajó su manera para arriba de sus besos se arrastran a lo largo del camino. Dio varios pasos hasta la barbilla y los labios, antes de mudarse a su manera a su cuello. Ella sonrió cuando oyó gemidos placenteros viniendo de él.

Se detuvo, y le dio una sonrisa victoriosa mientras miraba a la marca en su cuello. Era un símbolo de que pertenecía a ella, y ella a solas. La marca en su propio cuello significaba lo mismo. Ella era suya y sólo suya. Y esa fue la forma en que ella lo quería! Ella le dio un ligero lamer el cuello, justo en la marca. Y ella sonrió de alegría, cuando inconscientemente dio un pequeño gemido.

Sin más debate, sus colmillos comenzaron a extenderse, y se mordió el cuello, pero ella mantuvo su mirada entreabierta para que pudiera ver a su despertar. Tres segundos más tarde, los ojos de Naruto se abrieron.

Él sonrió y se volvió y le dirigió una mirada de diversión y alegre, con una gran cantidad de amor en ellos. "¿Tienes que despertarme así todo el tiempo? Shiroi-chan?" Le susurró.

Shiroi le dio un pequeño guiño, antes de que ella se separó de su cuello, con su relleno de la sangre por el momento. "Te gusta despertarme así Naruto-kun." Ella contestó.

Naruto le dio una mirada divertida, antes de volver a hablar. "¿Tienes que me horcajadas así?". Preguntó con una sonrisa divertida. A pesar de su era un rubor en sus mejillas. Después de todo, su pareja le está sentada a horcajadas con su cuerpo desnudo, mientras que también está en el desnudo ... Intenta no conseguir una erección, es imposible.

Shiroi dio una pequeña risa "Oh es Naruto-kun conseguir un poco de madera de la mañana?" Ella bromeó. "Bueno, tal vez deberíamos rectificar eso." Ella susurró seductoramente, ella presionó sus labios contra los suyos. Se besaron lentamente durante unos momentos, antes de que el beso comenzó a ponerse más caliente y apasionada. Al igual que ellos iban a ir más allá.

Un golpeteo sonó en su puerta. Ambos se detuvieron bruscamente y se quedó en la puerta, Naruto con una cara confusa, y Shiroi con una cara en blanco, aunque en su mente que era algo completamente diferente, ya que ella estaba saliendo con varias maneras de mutilar y matar brutalmente a la persona detrás de la puerta de la muerte más dolorosa y violenta posible.

"Gaki Consigue tu culo de aquí ¿quieres?" El sabio pervertido conocido a un Jiraiya exclamó, con voz un poco ahogada por la puerta.

Naruto suspiró, antes de que él envolvió unos sábanas alrededor de su cintura y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

"¿Sí? Ero-Sensei?" Preguntó Naruto, una vez que se abrió la puerta sólo permite Jiraiya a verlo, y no Shiroi.

"Sí gaki. Consigue tus cosas y prepárate que vamos a salir pronto y ..." Se interrumpió sin embargo, cuando se dio cuenta del estado Naruto, o mejor dicho ... El beso marca en sus labios. Combinado con la mirada un poco molesto el rubio le estaba dando, Jiraiya inmediatamente puso dos y dos. "Estabas y Shiroi preparando para obtener" activo "?" Él miró de reojo, con una expresión pervertida en su rostro.

Naruto inmediatamente cerró la puerta, muy cerca de golpear el ermitaño pervertido en la cara. Naruto esperó a que el grito de dolor, Jiraiya tenía que dar, pero frunció el ceño ligeramente cuando risitas vez perversa llegó a sus oídos, y disminuyó en volumen, aunque todavía podía oírlo.

Suspiró antes de dar Shiroi una mirada de disculpa "Lo siento Shiroi-chan, pero es hora de irme, así que llegamos a vestirse." Dijo.

Shiroi puso mala cara un poco, antes de que ella suspiró "Bien. Vamos a vestirse ya." Ella se quejó.

A medida que se está vistiendo, Naruto pensó en el último año de formación que tenía.

El último año de su formación era algo interesante para la rubia. Después de tres meses de la estrategia de aprendizaje, Jiraiya le encontró para estar en un nivel aceptable, un poco debajo de Kakashi.

Aunque la rubia no le gustaba cepillado antes de una batalla. Después de todo si cepillada antes de una batalla, que, obviamente, el va a atenerse a ella. Pero lo que si sucedió algo inesperado? Y el plan no se haya adaptado? Por eso le gustaba planear durante una batalla, y la elaboración de estrategias sobre la marcha. Era la forma en que luchó y no estaba cambiando su estilo.

Después de eso, la suya y la sorpresa de todos, se descubrió que tenía un tercer elemento. Para su gran sorpresa, que tenía una pequeña afinidad rayo. Eso sorprendió a la rubia, pero él restó importancia, y aprendió a canalizar su nueva naturaleza Chakra. Después de seis meses, la rubia creía que estaba en un nivel aceptable con su nueva naturaleza con Jiraiya estaba de acuerdo con él.

su relación con el Kyuubi dio un giro interesante. El Kyuubi dijo que permitiría que la rubia de manejar dos faldones de su Chakra porque demostró ser un guerrero competente.

El Kyuubi podría ser un culo sarcástico a veces, pero la rubia le considera un amigo. por no mencionar el Kyuubi había estado con él desde su nacimiento, por lo que en cierto modo. El Kyuubi siempre había estado allí por la rubia, a pesar de su no saber.

Aunque Kyuubi parecía haberse ruborizado, no es que él no podía ver, y afirmó que es que era natural que el rey de todos los Bijuu para cuidar de sus súbditos ... Incluso si uno era humano. Además, la rubia lo representó, por lo que si moría, lo que sería considerado un fracaso de un Bijuu, no sólo tiene un recipiente débil, pero también para permitir que su contenedor tenga una muerte vergonzosa.

Naruto resopló ante eso. Para él, el Kyuubi era un poco de una Tsundere. Y tenía razón, había momentos en los que sería frío a la rubia, en momentos en que actuaría como una madre gallina preocupada cuidando a su hijo.

Por supuesto, el zorro gigante negó nada de eso.

Acabado poner en su ropa y sus trajes, se veía a sí mismo en el espejo, asegurándose de que todo estaba en su lugar.

Comprobar cuchillos que lanzan.

Revise las hojas ocultas.

Comprobar dardos Robe.

Comprobar Crossbow.

Compruebe bolsas.

Comprobar Kunai.

Y, por último Altair ... ¿Dónde diablos estaba Altair?!

El rubio miró a su alrededor frenéticamente buscando a su fiel espada. Un pulso alcanza la rubia, y miró hacia la entrada de la puerta para ver a Altair apoyado en la en relieve, la rubia se movió hacia la cuchilla, y delicadamente lo recogió.

"Pensé que te había perdido por un momento Altair." Naruto dijo en un tono de alivio. Altair latía en la alegría de estar en la mano de su portador una vez más. La rubia se puso rápidamente Altair en su sheathe, antes de que deje que cuelgue de su cintura.

La rubia se contuvo más de una vez más, ver a todos en orden, se dirigió hacia la puerta y esperó a Shiroi para terminar de vestirse.

No tuvo que esperar mucho tiempo, como su compañera vestida provenía de la puerta del baño, y se puso delante de él. "¿Estás listo Shiroi-chan?" La rubia le dio una breve inclinación de cabeza.

Sonreír Naruto puso su capucha, antes de abrir la puerta, y los dos de ellos salió de la habitación, y se abrieron paso por los pasillos y las escaleras.

Al llegar a la planta baja, vieron rápidamente el anciano sabio sapo esperando pacientemente a que, por la puerta de salida del hotel, con una sonrisa en su ... O mejor dicho sonriendo, los tres salieron del hotel. Ya era hora de.

Es hora de regresar a Konoha.


	8. Capitulo 8

Aclaro: Este fic no es mio yo solo lo tradusco el fic original es de : shadow-arashi

**Resumen:** Durante el entrenamiento de Naruto con Jiraiya. Conoció a una chica extraña, con extrañas habilidades. Durante su tiempo con esta extraña muchacha, él se enamora de ella. La cosa es que esta chica no es humano. Y con su naturaleza posesiva ... así Konoha y Akatsuki sólo mejor cuidado, porque esta chica no va a renunciar a Naruto sin luchar. Elementos de Assassins Creed. Narutoxoc

* * *

"Por lo tanto, ero-sennin. Qué Jutsu ¿Me vas a enseñar!" Naruto exclamó con entusiasmo, ya que estaba prácticamente saltando por todo el hotel se alojaban pulg Jiraiya se limitó a mover la cabeza con una sonrisa mientras miraba a su aprendiz difícilmente controlar su emoción.

Hacía poco más de una semana desde que comenzaron son viaje de entrenamiento. Y puesto que, la emoción de Naruto había sido por todo el lugar. Habían llegado Tanzaku ciudad hace poco más de una hora. Cuando Jiraiya dijo que el entrenamiento de Naruto comenzaría pronto. Desde que Naruto no ha dejado de molestar a Jiraiya que date prisa y empezar su entrenamiento.

"Ahora, espera un segundo gaki." Jiraiya broma exigió. "Tengo que estar en contacto con uno de mis contactos aquí en Tanzaku. Así que no puedo comenzar su formación por el momento." Jiraiya consumado, como él miró forma ahora un poco deprimido de Naruto. "Pero ero-sennin!" Naruto se quejó. Jiraiya levantó una mano señalando Naruto que él no había terminado.

Naruto regañadientes se calmó, esperando a que el sabio sapo termine de hablar.

Jiraiya, al ver que había continuado la atención de Naruto. "Aunque yo personalmente no voy a estar allí para supervisar su entrenamiento, por el momento, quiero que practiques el **Rasengan** - "Jiraiya hubiera seguido, pero Naruto lo interrumpió. "Pero ya he dominado el **Rasengan** ! " Naruto gritó.

Jiraiya entrecerró los ojos, antes de hablar. "¿En serio?, ¿Sabía usted domina el **R asengan** hasta el punto de que se puede crear con una mano en lugar de tener una asistencia de clones de sombra? " -Preguntó con una ceja levantada, y el baile diversión en sus ojos.

Eso hizo que Naruto cae en silencio durante unos momentos antes de hablar. "Pero, Mi **Rasengan** está bien como está! " Naruto exclamó, entrelazando la ira de su suspiró mientras negaba con la cabeza. "Así que me lo diga, que la va a dejar que su mano se cortan cada vez? Para que pueda utilizar el **Rasengan .** " Jiraiya cuestionada. Naruto se quedó en silencio mientras la batalla con Kabuto y Orochimaru cruzó por su mente.

Lo único que consiguió Kabuto con el **Rasengan** Porque dejó que su mano casi consigue apuñalado con un kunai. Sólo así se podía sostener Kabuto en su posición. "Y eso es como yo necesito más Jutsu!" Él obstinadamente gritó. Los ojos de Jiraiya se estrecharon ligeramente, "Tu Me estás diciendo ... que el Jutsu creada por el Yondaime Hokage ... no es lo suficientemente bueno?" Jiraiya dijo en voz baja y lentamente.

En ese momento, Naruto se congeló. Había olvidado el Yondaime había creado ese Jutsu. Sabía que debía sentirse honrado de tener esta técnica. Vergüenza brotó en su interior, ya que, básicamente, sólo insultó a su ídolo.

Jiraiya ver la vergüenza de Naruto, ligeramente fruncido el ceño, él no tenía intención de hacerle enojado. Que de nuevo, Naruto siempre fue un poco más emocional, más que otra cosa, tendría que corregir durante el entrenamiento parece.

"De todos modos gaki. Conozco una manera para que usted pueda dominar el **Ra Sengan** más rápido de lo que normalmente lo haría. Y de tren por lo menos cinco veces más rápido. " Jiraiya dijo con una sonrisa que forma al final. Naruto volvió la atención en un momento, su vergüenza en el olvido. "¿En serio? Ero-sennin!" Entusiasmado, exclamó. Jiraiya se contrajo en el jab de sus aficiones, pero se obligó a no reaccionar ante el insulto de Naruto.

Después de todo cuanto iba a corromper Naruto y convertirlo en un pervertido de proporciones épicas. El hecho mueca Jiraiya sola idea en la anticipación.

Mientras tanto, en Konoha Tsunade repente sintió como golpear Jiraiya en una pulpa sangrienta hasta que pidió clemencia.

"Sí gaki, por lo general este método podría ser muy peligroso. Pero al ver como su Jinchuuriki del Kyuubi combina con sus enormes reservas de chakra. Este método de entrenamiento sería ideal para usted." Jiraiya explica. La emoción de Naruto podía ver desde una milla de distancia, así que decidió literalmente rebotando arriba y abajo en la noción misma de dominar la **R asengan** dos veces más rápido, y la reducción del tiempo de formación era sólo una oportunidad buena para dejarla pasar.

"Bueno, no te quedes ahí Ero-sennin. Dime una vez!" Naruto gritó.

"No sé si debo gaki. Después de todo lo que está siendo un gaki tal falta de respeto." Jiraiya sonrió, sin importar el resultado que iba a decirle a Naruto sobre el método de entrenamiento ... Sólo disfrutamos de conseguir un aumento de su ahijado. Naruto se detuvo y miró al hombre mayor. Antes de que él juntó las manos y le dio a su Sensei los ojos del perro de perrito.

"¿Por favor? Ero-Sensei?" Naruto le rogó, lanzar en un pequeño gemido al final.

Jiraiya se burlaban suspiró con decepción. "Bueno, supongo que eso es lo más cerca que voy a conseguir." Frunció el ceño de una manera falsa, mientras que interiormente honestamente no Naruto para llamar a eso. A pesar de que se lanzó y Ero en su ya sabía título. "El secreto es sencillo Naruto. La respuesta es .." Jiraiya hizo una pausa para un efecto dramático. Naruto era, básicamente, en el borde de su asiento ... Si él estaba en uno.

"La respuesta es .. **Shadow clones de** Naruto. " Naruto cara plantada en el suelo. "Ero-Sensei. ¿Cómo va a **Shadow clones** ayudar? " En respuesta a la pregunta de Naruto, Jiraiya creó un **clon de sombra .** "Ahora cree un **clon de sombra** Naruto "Naruto cumplido y ha creado una forma rápida. Que Jiraiya tuvo su clon clon escolta de Naruto en el bosque.

Naruto miró con confusión. Después de varios momentos ha dado a su maestro pervertido una mirada mientras sus manos se cubren inmediatamente su entrepierna. "Hey, ¿Qué es la gran idea! ¿Por qué una patada en el clon de mi clon en las pelotas!" Jiraiya se limitó a sonreír a Naruto a la espera de Naruto para darse cuenta de lo que pasó.

Naruto parpadeó durante unos momentos antes de que Jiraiya miró con confusión. "Hey Ero-Sensei. ¿Qué fue eso?"

Jiraiya fue a modo de conferencia como Naruto llamó. "La **Sombra jutsu** es un B-rank **Kinjutsu** por una razón Naruto. Usted ve no sólo se requiere Jonin nivel de reservas de chakra Envía una evaluación mental para el usuario. Permite al usuario obtener el **Shadow clones** experiencia. " Explicó.

Naruto miró fijamente a Jiraiya con una mirada estrellada. "¿Quieres decir que ..?" Naruto interrumpió en un tono esperanzador y emoción. "Sí, vamos a utilizar toda la capacidad de la **Shadow Clone Jutsu** para entrenar. " Jiraiya sonrió. "Obtener algunos clones creados gaki y ponerse a trabajar en el dominio de la verdad **Rasengan. "**Naruto no perdió el tiempo en la creación de un pequeño ejército de Bunshin y de llegar directamente a trabajar en el dominio de la **Rasengan.**

Jiraiya le dio a su ahijado una mirada orgullosa en voz baja antes de que salió de su estudiante en el claro.

* * *

Naruto jadeaba de cansancio mientras se arrodillaba en el claro, que ya se acercaba la noche cuando el sol comenzaba a ponerse sobre el horizonte. echando el cielo en un tono azul, naranja y rojo. todo el día se había entrenado con la ayuda de sus clones para perfeccionar el **Rasengan** puede haber tomado todo el día. Pero finalmente, después de crear tantos clones y después de decenas de intentos fallidos.

Naruto podía decir con orgullo que finalmente puede crear el **Rasengan** casi al instante con una sola mano. Naruto sonrió orgullosa mientras extendía su mano y formó un**Rasengan** casi al instante se formó en la mano. Los azules walways esfera espiral fascinados Naruto. La forma en espiral constante, la luz brillante que lo dio. Y la forma en que era perfectamente redondo y lo suficientemente grande como para tener en la mano.

No parecía tan peligroso y, sin embargo ... Fue uno de los jutsu más temido de las naciones elementales creados por el Yondaime Hokage, sólo superada por el famoso Hiraishin del Yondaime.

Al igual que Naruto iba a desestimar el **Rasengan,** un sonido de aplausos resonó a través del claro. Seguido por una voz suave y seductora. "Bueno, eso fue bastante sorprendente. Te estaba viendo todo el día y todavía no puedo creer que tu sigues aquí. Por no hablar de que no te rindas, no importa lo difícil que parecía."

El segundo Naruto escuchó la voz que se dio la vuelta para hacer frente a la persona que lo sobresaltó. Y su aliento ligeramente enganchado en la garganta mientras un ligero rubor cruzó sus facciones al ver que estaba delante de él. Allí de pie la rama de un árbol era una chica más guapa que su Sakura. No borra eso! Esta era la niña más hermosa que haya visto y punto!

Ella pelo largo y blanco plateado llegar un poco más allá de sus rodillas ligada en dos trenzas a los lados de su cabeza sostenida por cintas de color negro con flequillo estilo hime. dos bolsas enmarcaban su rostro y se detuvo en su pecho. Tenía la cara en forma de corazón con la piel pálida suave. Una nariz pequeña y linda, los ojos de color rosa con ranuras para los alumnos. Sus pestañas eran ligeramente curvado y largo plazo. Y sus labios eran de color rosa, y Naruto podía decir que no era el lápiz labial que eran como naturalmente eso. Y su boca se fijó en una sonrisa burlona, como si supiera que él estaba admirando su belleza y no tenía miedo de que admirarla, siempre y cuando no desnudarla con los ojos. Y Naruto estaba seguro de que vio un poco más largo y más cortante que caninos normales ... Pero probablemente estaba imaginando ...¿Cierto?

Otra cosa que se registró fue lo pequeña que era ... Pero extrañamente parecía adaptarse a ella, y sólo tiene que añadir a su belleza.

Llevaba una camisa de color negro con oscuros murciélagos espiral rojo en la parte posterior. Tenía pantalones cortos grises que llegan a las rodillas, dejando el resto de sus delgadas piernas al descubierto. Tenía las sandalias negras con ataduras de color rojo oscuro. que tenía una cinta envuelta alrededor de su cintura que contenía un surtido de bolsas. Naruto no sabía lo que tenían, pero supuso que eran kunais y shurikens ahí ... al menos así lo creía.

Una vez que se hizo tomando en la aparición niñas, se limitó a mirar. Y la chica sólo le devolvió la mirada con esa sonrisa burlona todavía en su rostro. Pronto Naruto acaba de señalar con el dedo y ... gritó "Me estabas viendo el día entero!" Exclamó con los ojos muy abiertos.

La chica de pelo blanco se rió lindamente. "¿Es eso un problema?" Ella preguntó en forma burlona como si ella no estaba espiando a alguien.

"¿Es eso un problema? Por supuesto que eso es un problema, no se puede simplemente espiar a la gente!" -Gritó señalando a ella de una manera acusadora.

"Mi nombre es Shiroi, ¿cuál es el tuyo?" Ella preguntó, ignorando por completo su reacción a su espía-uh-viendo si viendo. Nadie le dijo qué hacer! ¡Nadie!

Naruto olvidando completamente el hecho de que ella vio en él al instante sonrió y señaló con el pulgar a sí mismo. "Mi nombre es Uzumaki Naruto! Futuro Hokage de Konoha!, Dattebayo!"

Shiroi inclinó ligeramente la cabeza. "Dattebayo?" Ella dijo con una ceja elegantemente elevada. Naruto se rascó la cabeza con timidez. "S-lo siento es una marca verbal."se rió tímidamente. Ella parpadeó varias veces antes de que ella se rió "Creo que es un poco lindo." Ella dijo con una sonrisa al final.

Esta vez, Naruto sabía que no estaba imaginando cosas. Ella realmente tenía colmillos más largos y más cortante que la gente normalmente lo hacían. Parecían pequeños colmillos. Colmillos! Se estremeció ante las posibilidades de la persona mordida con ellos. De repente, Naruto sintió la presencia del Kyuubi en el fondo de su mente. **"Teh, por lo que es una de esa clase."** El Kyuubi murmuró. _"Kyuubi ... ¿Qué estás hablando? '_ Naruto preguntó con cautela. El Kyuubi debate sobre si debía o no decirle a Naruto lo que sabía.

Después de un corto de unos momentos, el Kyuubi dio una respuesta vaga decisión de dejar que su envase para averiguar el resto. **"Te voy a dar una advertencia gaki. Ten cuidado con ese chupasangre."** Kyuubi dijo. **"Ahora vete Y NUNCA BOTHER ME VEZ MENOS QUE QUIERES QUE desgarrar la carne de sus huesos HUMANO! "**De repente rugió antes de que él se retiró de nuevo en su jaula para dormir más.

Naruto interior se estremeció ante el rugido del Kyuubi antes de volver su atención de nuevo en Shiroi. ¿Qué quiso decir Kyuubi cuando ella una chupasangre llamado?

"Entonces, ¿qué alguien como tú por aquí?" Shiroi preguntó con esa sonrisa aún en su rostro.

Naruto la miró. "Formación". Él respondió con sencillez. Shiroi levantó la ceja de nuevo. "¿En serio? Eso es interesante." Antes de que ella metió la mano en su bolsa. Naruto se puso tenso, iba a atacarlo? Estaba sacando un arma de destrucción masiva? Y de todas las cosas que esperaba ... No esperaba que ella sacar un pañuelo blanco.

"W-¿Qué?" Naruto parpadeó confundida mientras sostenía el pañuelo y lo dejó caer al suelo debajo de ella desde su lugar en el árbol. Él la miró, y ella a su vez le dio una mirada expectante. Inclinó la cabeza en la confusión.

Shiroi suspiró con fastidio. "Se trata de considerar caballeros como el momento de recoger el pañuelo niñas." Ella con cara de palo. Naruto hizo una 'o', con la boca en el entendimiento antes de moverse hacia el pañuelo. no volver a ver la creciente sonrisa en la cara de Shiroi.

Después de Naruto cogió el pañuelo que miró el árbol se prepara para entregar Shiroi pañuelo ... El único problema fue que ella ya no estaba allí. Antes de que pudiera comprender lo que sucedió fue enviado pronto volando por el aire, hasta que casi tocó el suelo duro.

"Itai!" Naruto dijo en el dolor, él se estremeció cuando sintió un par de sus huesos grieta. Pero no tiene que preocuparse ya que el Kyuubi comenzó ya en la curación de las heridas. Después de varios momentos estuvo a punto totalmente curados, intentó pararse ... Sólo para encontrar que no podía. Abrió los ojos (sin darse cuenta de los cerró) y se trató a la vista de Shiroi a caballo entre su cuerpo tendido mientras sus brazos sosteniendo las armas.

Él ganó un rubor creciendo a la acción. Shiroi rió levemente mientras observaba la creciente rubor en su rostro. "W-¿Qué vas d-haciendo?" Naruto tartamudeó. Shiroi sonrió "Lo que pasa es que necesito un poco de merienda y su la única persona por aquí. Por no hablar de mi instinto me dice que su sangre sería un buen aperitivo por ahora."Explicó. "Oh, pero no te preocupes. No voy a matarte, es sólo un aperitivo que estoy teniendo. Esto no tardará más de dos minutos, lo prometo." Ella susurró, antes de que ella comenzó a bajar su rostro.

"W-¿Qué? N-h-Ahora espera un minuto! W-¿Cuáles son y-estás hablando?" Naruto preguntó con confusión y pánico mientras seguía a bajar su rostro ... Y fueron esos colmillos cada vez más largos?

"Shhh Está bien, esto no va a doler un poco." La chica de pelo blanco plateado, dijo, mientras sus ojos brillaban con una luz ligeramente rosado. Naruto se estremeció cuando su respiración le hacía cosquillas en el cuello. Sin embargo antes de que pudiera cuestionar Shiroi de lo que quería decir, que sentía un dolor sordo en el cuello antes de que se desvaneció. Inclinó la cabeza para ver Shiroi con la boca en el cuello y la sangre que gotea un poco de la zona donde estaba su boca.

Naruto palideció al darse cuenta de que en realidad estaba chupando su sangre! Sintió una oleada de pánico, antes de que él se obligó a calmarse. sólo mantener la calma, no es como si ella iba a quedarse allí para siempre ¿no?

Shiroi estaba disfrutando el cielo ahora mismo. La sangre era muuuuuy bueno ~ Era la más deliciosa sangre que he probado nunca. Fue literalmente mejor que cualquier cosa que he probado nunca, y ella sabía algo de la comida más deliciosa del mundo! Y la mejor parte? Su sangre era regenerar más rápido de lo que podía beber! Él literalmente tenía un suministro ilimitado de sangre.

_"Yo puedo quedarme así para siempre. '_ Pensó en un sueño. Tenía los ojos vidriosos y un brillo salvaje entraron los ojos. Ella se aferró a él un poco más fuerte para presionar contra él. casi como si estuviera tratando de fundirse con Naruto.

Y Naruto miró con una manera confusa, mientras que también se sonrojó hasta por los codos. Él se había sonrojado un tono de rojo que habría hecho Hinata la calidad salvaje era un poco molesto para él. Sólo esperaba que iba a dejar de pronto, después de todo, se sentía como si estuviera probablemente haciendo algo más que beber su sangre. No tenía ni idea de cuánta razón tenía.

Shiroi todavía en su estado salvaje sólo había un pensamiento que atraviesa su mente. Sus instintos estaban exigiendo que lo marcan como su compañero. Exigieron que se le hacen de ella, pero ella sabía que no podía obligarlo a. No sabía por qué sus instintos le decían que hacerle a su compañero, pero ella sabía que sus instintos no estaban mal antes.

Su mejor apuesta sería la de acercarse a él y llegar a enamorarse de ella. Y tal vez sólo tal vez podría ver por qué su instinto exigieron para hacerle a su compañero. a pesar de que tenía un método verdaderamente conocerlo ... Pero ella no le gustaba hacer eso, no sólo era una invasión de la privacidad que era un modo de pensar mierda total. Pero, maldita sea su instinto gritaba a su no tener en cuenta sus costumbres.

Pero ella no lo haría! Ella no se convertiría en un esclavo de sus instintos, no revisaría recuerdos de Naruto sin su permiso! Eran sus recuerdos que no tenían derecho a verlos sin su permiso.

Sin embargo una vez más sus instintos no estaban de acuerdo con ella, ya que todavía le exigieron que aparearse con él. _"¡No! Malos instintos! ¡Al suelo! Voy a decidir si o no va a ser mi compañero. Y sólo voy a opinar sobre sus recuerdos si me permite. ¿Soy claro? "_ Ella gritó en su mente. Sus instintos silbaron su descontento, pero dio marcha atrás. Y lo que la calidad salvaje en sus ojos se desvaneció.

Shiroi tener su relleno de la sangre lentamente desprendido de cuello de Naruto un solo rastro de saliva y la sangre que une a ambos antes de que se rompió.

Naruto ahora positivo que Shiroi se hizo poco a poco se sentó mientras Shiroi quedó a horcajadas sobre él. "U-Eh S-Shiroi ... C-Podrías conseguir o-off por favor?" Shiroi sonrió dejando al descubierto sus colmillos. "¿Y si me gusta estar así hmm?" Ella preguntó en un tono divertido. Naruto no tuvo conocimiento del tono divertido como él entró en pánico. "W-Wait! No quise ofender si te ha gustado permanecer así!, Es sólo que estoy un poco incómodo. Y uu-uh p-por favor, no me di cuenta!" Él gritó con las manos en movimiento de inmediato para proteger la cabeza.

Shiroi parpadeó estúpidamente "¿Por qué te golpeó?" Naruto alcanzó un máximo de ella desde su posición defensiva. "U-Normalmente, cuando hice algo estúpido o cuando tartamudeo en de mi sentencia Sakura-ch .. Sakura me golpeó." Shiroi notó el desliz de la lengua que tenía. Sin embargo, ella sintió un flujo de rabia corría por ella cuando se enteró de cómo esta ... Sakura le habría golpeado en la más trivial de las cosas.

Sus instintos volvieron y exigen que encontrar a la chica y devorar su sangre hasta que ella era una cáscara sin vida. Pero ella tenía en la rabia y se calmó, aunque se hizo una nota mental para ver que Sakura fue cuando hizo un repaso de sus recuerdos ... Si se permite, por supuesto.

"Yo no voy a Naruto-kun golpeado." La chica de pelo blanco plateado, dijo con una sonrisa cálida.

Naruto miró a los ojos y vio la verdad detrás de ellos. Sonrió estúpidamente antes hizo una pregunta. "Así Shiroi ... ¿Por qué ... bebe mi sangre?"

"¿No es obvio?" Shiroi inexpresivo. "Soy un vampiro." Dijo con una sonrisa orgullosa. Observó cómo Naruto la miró con los ojos muy abiertos ante una sonrisa brotó de su rostro para su sorpresa.

"Por lo que su un fuerte vampiro muy impresionante! Como las que he oído hablar de los libros?" Naruto gritó de emoción. "Siempre me he preguntado cómo sería ser como si me encontrara a uno!" decir Shiroi estaba sorprendido era un eufemismo. No tenía miedo de ella ... _"No tiene miedo de mí"_ Ella pensó en la felicidad.

"Entonces, ¿qué tipo de poderes super cool ¿tienes Shiroi-chan!" Naruto preguntó con curiosidad y entusiasmo. _'C-Chan? "_ Shiroi pensó con un ligero tono rosado de sus mejillas no es que Naruto se dio cuenta. "Bueno, los vampiros tienen diferentes habilidades que son de gran utilidad." Al ver Naruto punto de gritar de la emoción de nuevo, ella le acarició la mejilla para tranquilizarlo porque uno.

No le gustaba ser interrumpido y dos ... Ella sólo quería acariciar su mejilla. A pesar de que no parecía tener un efecto diferente en Naruto ya que acariciando su mejilla, ella también estaba acariciando su barba.

¿El resultado? Un ruido sordo profundo de la parte posterior de la garganta de Naruto. Un silencio de muerte en el claro después de eso. Naruto porque por vergüenza y Shiroi? Bueno, la presa estaba empezando a romper, por una reacción tan terrible, tan terrible que incluso susurrar que hizo a los hombres en todas partes temblar de miedo y desesperación.

"Kawaii!" El vampiro de pelo blanco plateado gritó mientras glomped nuestro protagonista rubia ... Sí, esa era la reacción que estábamos esperando. Naruto se sonrojó de nuevo como Shiroi presionó su mejilla contra la suya, mientras que sus cuerpos estaban casi rocen.

Sin embargo ambos fueron interrumpidos por una risa corta y pervertido que viene detrás de ellos. Naruto se quedó inmóvil, sabía que esa risita pertenecía. Shiroi, por supuesto, no sabía lo que se volvió lentamente la cabeza hacia atrás para dar a la persona a su mal de ojo sólo para interrumpir su momento con su nueva rubia favorita.

Jiraiya se estremeció cuando Shiroi le dio su mal de ojo. _'Querido dulce Kami-sama son esos ojos brillantes?'_ pensó Jiraiya. Era como si los ojos le estaban dando una advertencia, una advertencia a retroceder ahora y fingir que no veía nada. Los alumnos entrecerrados estaban añadiendo un efecto aún más intimidante.

"Hey Ero-Sensei esto mejor no se va en sus libros pervertidas malditos!" Naruto exclamó con un dedo acusador apuntando a Jiraiya. Eso rompió Shiroi de ella mirando mientras se levantaba una ceja, fue Sensei de Naruto? Sin embargo lo que más llamó su atención fueron los libros Naruto dice que él escribió. Sólo sabía de una serie de libros que eran tan famosa y pervertido. Ella debería saber, que leyó el primer libro e inmediatamente quería castrar al hombre que lo escribió. Y ahí estaba él, de pie allí.El autor de la serie de Icha Icha maldito.

Lentamente se puso de pie con aura de maldad y odio mientras sonreía dulcemente al hombre. "El autor de Icha Icha correcto?" Ella preguntó con un tono dulce azucarado.

Jiraiya tragó saliva pero asintió con un poco de orgullo.

Espere ... _"PRIDE? OH HELL NO TU NO PERMITA QUE SENTIR ORGULLO POR LO QUE ESCRIBIÓ QUE PERVERTED viejo bastardo! '_ Ella hacía estragos en su mente. "Naruto-kun, sugiero que usted no mira esto." Ella dijo con el mismo tono dulce que antes. Naruto ni siquiera podía moverse por el miedo que sentía.

Y por lo que se vio obligado a ver como Shiroi venció a su Sensei en una pulpa sangrienta al mismo tiempo dándole patadas en la entrepierna con una fuerza demoledora hueso. permitiendo que los gritos del hombre del dolor de ser escuchados en todo los países elementales.

* * *

En Konoha cierto enmascarado Jounin estaba caminando por las calles leyendo su libro naranja, hasta que un grito oído entablillado se hizo eco a través del cielo. Kakashi se detuvo y miró hacia el cielo. "Siento una perturbación en el Icha Icha". Murmuró. Las personas que lo escucharon, lo miró extrañamente.

* * *

Tsunade levantó la vista del papel cuando se oyó el grito impío haciendo eco a través de la aldea. "Tsunade-sama." Shizune, su asistente exclamó ella irrumpió en la oficina."¿Qué fue eso?" Cuestionó

Tsunade suspiró "Eso ... Shizune era el sonido de un hombre que pierde sus más preciados objetos." Explicó con una sonrisa oscura al final de la frase.

Shizune se estremeció ante la sonrisa de su maestro antes de que ella avanzó lentamente de distancia de ella.

* * *

Shiroi se alejó de la masa de los espasmos ... blob que una vez fue el sannin sapo. Caminó hacia Naruto con una sonrisa malvada y mirada de satisfacción en sus ojos."Naruto-kun." Empezó con la sonrisa malvada todavía en su lugar.

"S-sí?" Él respondió con una expresión de miedo, no quería acabar como Jiraiya. Incluso si él tenía que ser el esclavo de Shiroi!

"No vuelvas a terminar como el Sensei bien." Hablaba en voz baja, con una cálida sonrisa al final. Naruto se limitó a asentir con un rubor que crece en sus caracterí sonrisa de Shiroi amplió antes de que ella dio a Naruto un suave beso en la mejilla. Los ojos del chico de pelo rubio se abrieron cuando su rostro se puso tan rojo que Hinata sería celoso porque era más roja que la de ella.

Una risa se escuchó de nuevo. Shiroi rompió su atención a la masa del blob, sólo para que desaparezca en una nube de humo. Ella frunció el ceño cuando vio la verdadera Jiraiya entra el claro ileso. "Hombre, tienes amor **clones de sombra.** Aunque no soy aficionado a la experiencia que se transfiere de nuevo. " Dijo mientras sonreír con una mueca en su rostro de la experiencia de clones. _"nota a sí mismo, nunca llegan a su ira. '_ Pensó.

Shiroi sonrió ante la mueca. "Así que Naruto-kun por qué estás viajando con esto ... pervertido?" Shiroi preguntó con curiosidad y desprecio apenas disimulado por el autor de ese maldito Icha Icha.

Naruto sonrió. "Es porque es mi Sensei! Va a ser enseñarme un montón de impresionantes jutsu Shiroi-chan." Explicó la emoción.

Shiroi Jiraiya le dio una mirada y Jiraiya sabía lo que significaba esa mirada. Esto significaba que si trataba de corromper Naruto y convertirlo en un pervertido que iba a castrarlo.

Él suspiró con decepción, todo eso la intención de quedar Naruto fija en sus caminos perversos ... Arruinado! Él interiormente lloró lágrimas de anime.

Shiroi ver Jiraiya suspiro de decepción sintió una oleada de ira femenina ... Ese pervertido en realidad iba a tratar de corromper HER Naruto ... Espere cuándo Naruto convertirse en la de ella ...? No importaba! Porque ella realmente le gustó la idea de él que pertenece a ella! Y maldita sea cuando quería algo que lo conseguirá!

Así que si ella quería que Naruto que iba a por él! ... Cuando llegó le hace caer en el amor con ella, ella va a hacer su movimiento ... Sólo tenía que ser paciente.

Jiraiya notó el brillo depredador en sus ojos mientras miraba a Naruto, y él sonrió por dentro. Naruto realmente necesitaba una chica en su vida, además de que tenía que conseguir pasar ese otro Sakura chica. En opinión de Jiraiya, la chica de pelo rosa no merecía la atención de Naruto. pero esta chica ... Tal vez ella puede tomar la atención de Naruto lejos de Sakura.

"Está bien gaki puede salir con su novia otra vez. Es hora de descansar en un hotel. Porque estamos dejando Tanzaku primera hora de la mañana." Jiraiya dijo. Naruto tartamudeaba como la noción de que Shiroi era su novia. Quiero decir ¿por qué una chica tan hermosa como ella lo quiere como novio? La perdida pensó deprimida por un momento.

Shiroi no negó la broma novia. En ella era todo lo contrario en realidad, mientras se encontraba dando a Naruto con una sonrisa depredadora. _"Hmm, Uzumaki Shiroi. Tiene un bonito anillo a ella. '_ Ella pensó felizmente.

"Bueno, es hora de ir gaki." Jiraiya dijo antes de volverse a Shiroi. "Me alegra que mantuve la empresa de estudiantes Kami sabe lo necesitaba." Jiraiya sonrió. Shiroi inclinó ligeramente la cabeza, ¿qué quiso decir con eso?

"Bueno, por Shiroi-chan. Fue agradable conocer a alguien tan increíble como tú!" Naruto dijo en pequeña decepción.

Shiroi sonrió. "Hey ahora, que no thhink ustedes dos eran los únicos que viajan las naciones elementales que hicieron?" Ella preguntó juguetonamente. Jiraiya y Naruto se miraron el uno al otro antes de Naruto Jiraiya le dio una mirada. Jiraiya simulacro suspiró con fastidio cuando interiormente estaba saltando de alegría ante la perspectiva de su alumno convertirse en una pareja con la chica de cabello plateado.

"Que ¿cómo te gustaría viajar con nosotros? Shiroi ¿Ha sido así?" Pide al pelo blanco sannin sapo. Shiroi ansiosamente asintió ante la pregunta de Jiraiya.

"Que la bienvenida a bordo! Shiroi-chan!" Naruto gritó de emoción.

Shiroi rió, mientras Jiraiya murmuró algo en la línea de 'inspiración para mi próximo libro. Eso hizo que la ceja de Shiroi peligrosamente retorcerse antes reinaba la paciencia, y siguió el sannin sapo y su aprendiz.

* * *

Habían pasado más de seis meses desde que se unió al dúo Shiroi viajar. Y hay que decir que eran a la vez entretenido y divertido que con sus peculiaridades y otras cosas.

Ahora entendía por qué sus instintos querían que aparearse con Naruto. Tenía tanta convicción, lealtad, determinación, coraje y valentía que no cualquiera tiene. Con el paso del tiempo que en realidad encontró cayendo por él, fue literalmente la pareja perfecta. El hecho de que su sangre estaba delicioso era más que un bono ~

Aun cuando durante el entrenamiento, cuando Jiraiya le exigió que hiciera algo que parecía imposible, él quejarse al principio, pero cumpliría y hacer el ejercicio sin quejarse. Y con su método de entrenamiento que estaba creciendo rápidamente más fuerte a un ritmo alarmante. Todos los días iba a crear pequeños ejércitos de **clones de sombra** para aprender el control de chakra, y la teoría de chakra que el sabio sapo le había trabajar, mientras que él entrenó a su cuerpo.

Y debido a su entrenamiento físico, construyó un lugar excelente cuerpo a construir. Su musle de que no iban a grande y no pequeña. Ellos eran la mezcla perfecta de ambos. Shiroi tuvo que contenerse de saltar a la rubia y de su.

También su pelo había crecido haciendo que tenga que mantenerlo bajo aa la cola de caballo de punta al igual que Jiraiya sólo mucho más corto. Y dos explosiones con parada en su línea de la mandíbula, sin que Naruto se parece mucho a su padre con su nuevo look.

Después de tres meses de esa rutina, Jiraiya cambió todo. Él le enseñó las posturas taijutsu y le hizo usar y entrenar por su cuenta, mientras que sus clones trabajaban en aprender un poco de viento en base ninjutsu Jiraiya había terminado su carrera de Shinobi.

Habían comprobado chakara naturaleza de Naruto y para su sorpresa era el viento, una rareza en la tierra de fuego. Después de que se trataba simplemente de una cuestión de conseguir un poco de viento en base ninjutsu para la joven rubia. Hasta ahora Naruto dominado **estilo viento: bullet aire,** y **el estilo de viento:. gran ruptura a través de** los otros estaban tomando un tiempo, pero que estaba recibiendo su.

El verdadero reto, sin embargo, era conseguir Naruto de su monstruosidad naranja como Jiraiya llama. Naruto se negó obstinadamente a un buen par de días antes de Shiroi decidió hablar con Naruto respecto. Jiraiya no sabía lo que pasó, pero Naruto volvió con un rubor y expresión vidriada en su rostro, mientras Shiroi tenía una expresión satisfecha y una sonrisa depredadora en su rostro.

Jiraiya conocía esa mirada, era uno que hablaba victoria y satisfacción.

Y por lo que tuvieron la rubia probar diferentes trajes, pero uno de ellos trabajaban. Sin embargo Naruto cogió la ropa que realmente le gusta que no sea ropa relacionada naranja. Y se sorprendieron con lo que Naruto eligió. Tenían Naruto se lo pruebe y ambos coincidimos en que era una excelente elección.

La ropa que tenía no eran cosas que un Shinobi usaría normalmente, pero de nuevo Naruto era siempre diferente e impredecible. Así que imaginen su sorpresa cuando Naruto con sus nuevas túnicas.

Ellos fueron en gran medida de color gris. Junto a esta, los trajes también tenían un acolchado de piel gris-blanca en el hombro izquierdo y Naruto optaron por llevar un pañuelo de color naranja oscuro alrededor de su cuello. Los trajes también llevaban la insignia de Konoha y una pequeña hebilla, adornado en forma de diamante, que conecta las bandas que cruzaban sobre el pecho. También hubo un revés Konoha insignia en la punta de la campana que se hizo en la túnica. Además, los patrones pequeños parecen estar impresa en la tela gris de los trajes. (Traje de Ezio en revelaciones Assassins Creed excepto la bufanda es de color naranja oscuro y el símbolo de Konoha es donde símbolo del asesino debe ser.)

También Naruto hacía tiempo que había dejado de usar su diadema desde que llegó su túnica. Él prefiere dejar su insignia está en su túnica para que otros saben de qué lado estaba. Así, el flequillo cayó libremente a los ojos a veces, pero no se molestan en Naruto. (En opinión de Shiroi le hizo más caliente de lo que era.)

Tanto Jiraiya y Shiroi acordaron que el nuevo aspecto era increíble y el equipo era mejor para Naruto.

Con todo, Jiraiya fue más contento con la progresión de Naruto, Naruto por su estimación debe estar a nivel bajo jonin. A pesar de la experiencia que, sin duda, estar a nivel alto jonin. Sin embargo Jiraiya estaba seguro de que cuando viaje de entrenamiento de Naruto había terminado, él estaría en Shinobi Kage nivel, si no más!

Sólo necesitaba para progresar más y ganar experiencia y que sin duda será uno de los más fuertes en la historia de Shinobi. En segundo lugar solamente a Senju Hashirama, y Madara Uchiha.

Hablando de progresión, lo que realmente progresó durante esos seis meses fue la relación de Naruto con Shiroi. Al principio sólo les ser simples amigos, que poco a poco con el tiempo que pasaron más tiempo juntos. Aprender unos de otros y encontrar su pasatiempo favorito de mostrar su descontento con Jiraiya cada vez que asomaba en aguas termales. Que comenzaron a ir a las citas, Fue difícil al principio, pero se las arreglaron para disipar el aire torpe para hablar, ir a cenar, y, finalmente, viendo la puesta de sol juntos.

Que los dos eran básicamente inseparables, y cada vez que una chica le daría a Naruto una mirada interesada ella mirar a ellos hasta que miró hacia otro lado. Jiraiya trató de separarlos en un punto y terminó siendo lanzado a través de una pared de Shiroi mientras Naruto seguía mirándolo durante una hora entera. Él ni siquiera parpadeó, que creepped Jiraiya cabo.

Aprendieron muchas cosas el uno del otro.

Shiroi enteró de que Naruto a pesar de tener momentos idiotas era en realidad, sorprendentemente astuta e inteligente. Aprendió jugaba bromas a todo su pueblo, (que hizo reír histéricamente ante las bromas que él sacó.) Amaba Ramen, su sueño era convertirse en Hokage, y que haría cualquier cosa para proteger a su pueblo preciosos se lo puso.

Por supuesto, ella le preguntó si ella se incluye, aunque se trataba de una broma, su respuesta hizo que su corazón se hincha con el amor y la admiración por la rubia."Quiero proteger sobre todo Shiroi, después de todo, usted es una de mis personas más preciosas!" Esa fue su respuesta. Y se le calentó el corazón de oír eso.

Y Naruto aprendió mucho sobre Shiroi a su vez. Aprendió que amaba puestas de sol y la luz de la luna que ella se baña en la noche, (lo cual tenía sentido ya que ella era un vampiro.) Le encantaba beber su sangre (que se había convertido en pasatiempo, así que casi Naruto no se ve afectada cuando se bebió su sangre.) Su comida favorita era manzanas de caramelo (porque en su opinión, es una fruta dulce y saludable.) Y ella adoraba foxes por alguna razón.

Eso le valió algunos puntos del Kyuubi, como tal, el Kyuubi silencio aprobado su acoplamiento con el recipiente.

Se enteró de que ella odiaba las serpientes, lobos, mapaches, y de arrogancia. Cuando se le preguntó por qué todo lo que ella era "Uno trata de estar rodeado por una mierda de carga serpientes, lobos, mapaches y de todas ellas mente hambre. Y la razón por la que estaba rodeado de ellos en el primer lugar es porque se va a arrogante."

Naruto asintió con la cabeza en la comprensión, y se deja a eso.

Sin embargo, después de seis meses Shiroi por fin iba a preguntar Naruto si podía revisar sus recuerdos después de todo, ella estaba empezando a sentir curiosidad acerca de por qué Naruto siempre era un poco reticente al respecto. Lo que llevó a su situación actual con Shiroi sentado delante de Naruto con las piernas cruzadas mientras se encontraban justo a lado de las afueras de la ciudad Shukuba. a una distancia considerable de Konoha.

Jiraiya los había dejado para que pudiera cumplir con uno de sus "contactos" cuando ambos Shiroi y Naruto sabía que era a ir echar un vistazo en las mujeres en las aguas termales. Shiroi lo dejó ir porque quería estar a solas con Naruto cuando le preguntó a su pregunta.

"Entonces, ¿qué me necesitas? Shiroi-chan?" Naruto preguntó con una inclinación de la cabeza, con los ojos que muestran curiosidad, mientras se quitaba la capucha de su cabeza. Él había conseguido un hábito de mantener la capucha, en todo momento, cuando se le preguntó por qué él simplemente dijo que quería mantener el aire misterioso a su alrededor ... Además, era divertido observar a los demás tratan de ver más allá de su capucha, tratando con cuidado para mirar debajo de ella.

Shiroi Naruto miró a los ojos que muestra la gravedad de la situación. "Naruto ... tengo un pequeño truco que me deja ver sus recuerdos, me gustaría verlos ... Es decir, si me lo permites." Ella decidió simplemente salir con ella y ser franco al respecto.

Naruto dudó, y con incertidumbre miró a los ojos. Si quería ver a sus recuerdos de lo que significaría que sería aprender sobre Kyuubi, iba a empezar a odiarlo al igual que el resto de Konoha. No podía soportar que ella comenzó a odiarlo, después de todo lo que se había enamorado de la chica hace un tiempo. Ella era tan hermosa, amable cuando ella quería ser, y ella tenía una personalidad fuerte.

Si empezó a odiarlo ... Que Naruto siempre renunciar al amor.

Dentro de su mente Kyuubi resopló, la chica era un vampiro, y el vampiro siempre fueron tratados como parias por los seres humanos. Como tal le juzgaría sólo porque él estaba en su contenedor. El muchacho había la cuestión de confianza al Kyuubi decidido.

Shiroi ver perturbada y la vacilación de Naruto sonrió tranquilizadoramente. "Está bien, Naruto-kun. Prometo mi opinión de que no va a cambiar." Ella aseguró.

Eso era todo lo que necesitaba saber Naruto mientras asentía con firmeza. "Entonces, ¿cómo funciona esto? Shiroi-chan." , Se preguntó.

"Es muy simple, se ve la sangre de vampiro es nuestra principal fuente de fortaleza. Nos cura más rápido de lo que normalmente lo haría, que repone nuestras fuerzas cuando estamos agotados, y, a veces, si tenemos suficiente que podría llegar a ser temporalmente un vampiro Shinso. " Ella dio una conferencia. Al ver que tenía la atención de Naruto, continuó.

"Otra posibilidad es útil para ver los recuerdos de la persona que bebemos la sangre." Explicó.

"¿Cómo funciona eso?" Naruto preguntó con una ceja levantada.

"Yo no lo sé, para ser honesto. Todo lo que sé es que es todo acerca de la genética en nuestro ADN. Aparentemente algún modo nuestra sangre almacena nuestros recuerdos. Yo ni siquiera sé cómo es esto posible." Ella se encogió de hombros.

Naruto simplemente suspiró con fastidio, que habría sido útil saber. "Entonces, ¿qué tengo que hacer?"

Shiroi sonrió. "¿No es obvio?" Ella dijo sin expresión, mientras sus colmillos se alargaban. "Por supuesto." Naruto dijo sin expresión, sin embargo, tenía una sonrisa en su rostro cuando dijo eso. Se quitó el pañuelo, y se expone el cuello, inclinando hasta su cuello desnudo fue expuesto al mundo.

Shiroi no necesitaba una invitación mientras se arrastraba hacia Naruto como un depredador acechando a su presa. Una vez que lo alcanza, se sentó en su regazo, y puso su boca cerca de su cuello.

"Ready?" Ella susurró. Sintió Naruto asintió, y ella hundió sus colmillos en su cuello. Al igual que todas las otras veces Shiroi mordió el cuello, sintió un dolor sordo antes de que se desvaneció.

Shiroi preparó para el juego de memoria que estaba seguro de venir, y ella estaba en lo cierto cuando sintió que su mente la deriva a una velocidad tan rápido que podría haber superado el Hiraishin. Pronto ella estaba en un lugar de alcantarillado-como con gotas de agua a intervalos aleatorios. Ella levantó una ceja en confusión, ¿qué diablos fue eso?

Observó cómo había barras de color azul ligeramente brillantes repartidos por todo el techo. Ella supuso que era su chakra ... Pero, ¿qué fue eso rojo? Ella negó con la cabeza, tenía cosas más importantes que hacer. Como encontrar una puerta de recuerdos marcados.

Así que se acercó ... Y dando vueltas ... Y dando vueltas. Hasta que sus ojos empezaron a crispar. "¿Dónde coño se supone que tengo que ir!?" Ella gritó de rabia y frustración. La barra roja brillaba intensamente antes de una pequeña bola de chakra rojo apareció frente a ella. "¿Qué?" Murmuró.

El orbe rojo voló a su alrededor por un momento antes de que se trasladó por el túnel y giró a la derecha. Shiroi sin nada mejor que hacer, simplemente lo siguió. Después de incontables segundos después de la bolita extraña. Lo vio detenerse en una puerta blanca con un chapado en oro recuerdos marcados en él. Miró a la pequeña esfera y le dio una mirada agradecida.

Observó cómo se trasladó de nuevo a la barra roja y la barra roja reabsorbe como si fuera agua. Ella miró hacia la puerta, tomó un profundo respiro antes de entrar en de ella docenas de pantallas. Miró a su alrededor, confundida ante la pequeña esfera de energía roja volvió y se posicionó en un pequeño botón que dice inicio en la parte inferior.

"Tu realmente útil no es usted pequeño?" Ella se rió antes de que ella fijó su atención en el botón. Ella apretó el botón, y así su tormento mientras observaba primeros doce años de su vida de Naruto.

No podía hacer nada más que ver como vendedor de comida con dureza le ha echó de tiendas sin ni siquiera un segundo vistazo. Observó cómo fue expulsado del orfanato a la edad de cinco años.

Vio los golpes que recibió por simplemente caminar por la calle con una pequeña sonrisa. Observó mientras trataba de jugar con otros niños, sólo por sus padres para llevárselos y mirarlo con desprecio y odio. Ella observó cada detalle, sin dejar nada fuera. Ella miró sus momentos más felices de sus momentos de desesperación.

Ella mira todo, todo el camino hasta su viaje de entrenamiento con Jiraiya. Cuando todo terminó, hubo un extraño silencio en la zona. Flequillo de Shiroi eclipsado sus ojos, y pronto un aura de pura malicia y el odio surgió de ella. Lentamente levantó la cabeza, y sus ojos entrecerrados brillaban de color rosa una rosa amenazante. Su iris y pupilas desaparecieron y todo lo que quedaba eran sus amenazadores ojos brillantes de color rosa.

Su aura comenzó cada vez más oscuro. Kyuubi miró con interés ya que su aura se hizo aún más oscura y maliciosa que la suya. Si el Kyuubi fuera honesto consigo mismo admitiría a sentir un pequeño escalofrío de miedo pasar por la columna vertebral. Pero él sacudió, él era el rey de los Bijuu maldita sea! Él no temía nada. Rápidamente retrocedió más en su jaula. NO porque tenía miedo! Fue porque estaba aburrido! ¡SÍ! sí ... Aburrido. No tenía miedo en absoluto.

Shiroi forma lentamente una mueca en su cara antes de que ella se desvaneció del paisaje mental.

Para Naruto sólo habían pasado dos minutos antes de que ella se dio cuenta Shiroi lentamente separarse de él. Estaba a punto de recibir a su ... Eso es hasta que se dio cuenta del gruñido furioso en sus labios mientras sus colmillos crecieron más que antes y su aura de maldad sed de sangre explosión de su formulario. Todo en ella en el momento gritaba una cosa ... Furia.

Sheer, furia sin adulterar, y rabia. Un gruñido surgió de su garganta, mientras miraba maliciosamente en la dirección de Konoha.

"Shiroi-chan! Calma!" Naruto gritó.

_matar, matar, _**matar!**

Fue el único pensamiento pensó ir a través de la mente Shiroi. Sus instintos rogando, suplicando, **EXIGENTES!** Que vaya al argumento de que Konoha puesto sobre ... Y para grabarlo en el suelo MIERDA! Un gruñido furioso surgió de sus labios mientras sus ojos brillaban peligrosamente brillante.

Ella sintió que algo agarra la mano y la cabeza bruscamente hacia la dirección de Naruto. Sólo verlo preocupado apretar la mano de una manera tranquilizadora. "Shiroi-chan ... Por favor, vuelve a mí." Dijo con un tono de súplica.

Poco a poco las características de Shiroi volvieron a la normalidad, su rosa iris y pupilas rasgados devueltos. Sus perros volvieron a su normalidad habitual longitud más larga y afilada. Y su aura de oscuridad y maldad desapareció. A pesar de que aún tenía una rabia silenciosa en sus ojos. "¿Por qué no los odias?" Empezó suavemente. "Si fuera yo ... Eso pueblo se habría quemado a la tierra hace mucho tiempo ... ¿Por qué ... no los odias?" Ella preguntó con confusión desesperada.

Naruto sonrió cálidamente. "Porque .. Si atacar y matar a ellos ... Que yo no soy mejor que ellos." Explicó. Shiroi miró asombrado silencio.

"¿Recuerdas cuando ero-Sensei nos habló de odio en este mundo?" Naruto comenzó. Shiroi asintió con la cabeza, se acordó de la conversación.

"Mi sueño es convertirse en Hokage, no sólo para ganarme pueblos el respeto y el reconocimiento, sino para proteger los valiosos para mí también." Shiroi ojos se abrieron, pero Naruto lo gastaban en pagar ninguna mente mientras continuaba. "Ero-Sensei dijo que no era de mucho odio en esto ... quiero hacer algo acerca de este odio. Todavía quiero llegar a ser Hokage. Pero eso puede esperar. Mi nuevo sueño es librar al mundo de este odio que tiene ha estado preparando durante mucho tiempo! Puede parecer imposible ahora, pero sé que la verdadera paz se puede lograr! Así que si hay tal cosa como la verdadera paz que voy a aprovecharla! " Naruto gritó con una sonrisa brillante.

Kyuubi escuchó el discurso de Naruto en el interés y una leve ... Mirada de esperanza? En sus ojos. _**'Naruto ... ¿Eres tú el hombre de edad Rikudô habló**_** de? '** cree que el Kyuubi

Shiroi miró a Naruto con admiración y asombro. Este muchacho ... No este hombre era realmente otra cosa. Era don, un regalo de Kami-sama que otros tomaron ofr concedida. Ella amaba, decidió. Este fue el único hombre digno de convertirse en su compañero. El único hombre que alguna vez tocar, y el único que realmente va a amar."Naruto". Ella dijo con cariño.

"¿Sí?" Inclinó la cabeza, confundido.

No tuvo tiempo de reaccionar cuando los labios de color rosa suave de Shiroi conectados con los suyos. Abrió mucho los ojos por un momento, antes de que se cerraron lentamente y se apoyó en el beso. el beso comenzó a ponerse más caliente como Shiroi a horcajadas sobre él, mientras su lengua luchaba por el dominio. Al final Shiroi ganó porque sus instintos salvajes le proporcionaron el borde que necesitaba.

Ansiosa exploró la boca de Naruto a todos sus contenidos, consiguiendo un pequeño gemido de Naruto. Después de tres minutos, ella se echó hacia atrás con un rastro de saliva conectarlos antes de que se rompió. "Wow." Naruto soltó. "Así que ... ¿Qué hace esto que nosotros ...? Shiroi-chan?" , Se preguntó.

"Amantes". Ella respondió alegremente, mientras frotaba su mejilla contra la suya, así frotando sus bigotes también. Naruto sólo podía ronronear en su aprobación como la sensación de su roce bigotes patadas pulg

Jiraiya con la espalda apoyada en un árbol, miró hacia el cielo, aparentemente mirando a los cielos. _"Minato, Kushina. Usted sería muy orgulloso de su hijo si estuvieras aquí. '_ Pensó en el orgullo y la alegría. Una expresión perversa cruzó su rostro ante la idea de capturar tanto Shiroi y Naruto en el acto. Pero decidió no por su propia seguridad.

Felizmente comenzó a pensar en lo que iba a enseñar a Naruto siguiente. _'Hmm? Tal vez le voy a enseñar la manipulación viento. De esta manera se puede encontrar una manera de completar el __**Rasengan.**__ Que le voy a enseñar algo de meditación ... después de eso voy a dejar pa llevar a la formación de salvia. y para el resto, que va a tomar algunas misione del ranking. "_ Con su nuevo régimen de entrenamiento de Naruto completado, su figura desapareció en un estallido de velocidad de decidir que era mejor que dejar que la nueva forma pareja disfruta de su tiempo juntos.


	9. Capitulo 9

Ayer después de su reunión con el femenino Hokage, ella y Naruto se fue inmediatamente hacia su casa de nueva 'comprar'. Durante su paseo por el pueblo para llegar a su nuevo hogar, ya que se fue cerca del distrito del clan de Konoha. Los habitantes del pueblo una vez más, les dieron miradas.

Algunos dieron olas amables, algunas de las mujeres se veía a Naruto en un poco de lujuria y se lamió los labios con avidez. Una ráfaga rápida de instinto asesino, y un resplandor oscuro de Shiroi les hizo pensar dos veces antes de mirar a Naruto así de nuevo. Lo mismo podría decirse de Shiroi que los hombres estaban dando sus miradas lujuriosas, y miró a Naruto en la envidia.

Uno de ellos fue incluso lo suficientemente valiente para tratar de subir a Shiroi. Una mirada de instinto asesino puro mezclado con un poco de chakra del Kyuubi de Naruto, sin embargo, fue suficiente para que él pálida y casi pierde el control de su vejiga.

Cuando finalmente llegaron a su nuevo hogar, que de inmediato desbloqueado y entraron en ella. La casa en la opinión de Shiroi era más que suficiente. Fue simplemente hermoso y sorprendente, a pensar que el propio padre de Naruto construyó esta gran casa. Él debe haber creado en el caso de que se espera una gran familia.

Una imagen de un chibi Yondaime corriendo y la construcción de esta casa todo por su cuenta, y no varias veces, pasó por la cabeza de Naruto. Resopló ante la sola idea.

Después de llegar a su nuevo hogar, la rubia y su esposa-a-ser. Ajuste a desprecintar todos los muebles que obtienen a través de sus viajes. Cosas como sofás, sillas, estantes, cajones, una nevera, y varias otras cosas que tenían, mientras que viajaban a las naciones.

Después de quitar el sello de todo eso, se pusieron a trabajar, con la ayuda de un par de **clones de sombra** en poner todo en orden, y lo que no.

Aunque cuando Shiroi sacó un pergamino como 'SI muñecas Naruto inmediatamente palideció de miedo, el Kyuubi, si es posible, palideció y cuando vio el pergamino. Los dos comenzaron inmediatamente a rezar a Kami que no iba a abrir el libro. Todo ello mientras Altair pudo del todo posible-caído sudor.

¿Por qué fueron los dos tan malditamente aterrorizada por un par de muñecas que usted puede pedir? Bueno, la razón era oh tan simple, y un poco extraño si se piensa en ello.

Usted ve, cuando Shiroi es muy aburrido, y no tiene nada que ocupar su tiempo, ella tiene la costumbre de ... La creación de las muñecas. No sólo las muñecas que les importa. Estas muñecas fueron "especial" por la opinión. Ella cree en primer lugar a sus muñecas con una amplia variedad de cosas que tenía, y llegar a la compleja y difícil proceso de creación de las muñecas.

Que después de que se llevó a cabo la creación de los muñecos, que pondría un poco de su Youki en ellos, lo que los tirones a la vida ... A LA VIDA! Tanto Kyuubi y Naruto estaban fascinados con la pequeña muñeca que había venido a la vida ... Es decir, hasta que se abalanzó sobre ellos a velocidades sólo rivalizado por el mejor de jonins.

La muñeca que, se pegó a la cara, y procedió a tratar de asfixiar a la rubia a la muerte. Por no hablar de que era muy difícil tratar de vomitar la maldita cosa fuera de é maldita cosa tenía la fuerza de hombre adulto! Por amor de Dios! Y con Youki de Shiroi corriendo por sus venas ... Si te haces una idea.

Tomó la rubia al menos varios minutos llegar lo fuera, y se ríe de Shiroi no ayudaban en absoluto. Incluso el Kyuubi fue presa del pánico ante la idea de su contenedor de morir ... Para un MUÑECA DE MIERDA! (Por no hablar, si Naruto murió. Moriría.)

Así que el Kyuubi, para gran sorpresa de Naruto, estaba animando a la rubia para vencer a la mierda de la muñeca del demonio.

Naruto no era uno de decepcionar, así que con la ayuda de Senjutsu Chakra (aunque sea un poco exagerado) logró extraer el muñeco de encima. Sin embargo, la muñeca ha demostrado ser un digno oponente, ya que logró escaparse de las garras rubias y correr hacia su bolsa Kunai.

Naruto exclamó un ¿Qué carajo? Con el Kyuubi estaba de acuerdo con él, antes de correr alrededor de la zona gritando como una niña pequeña, mientras que la muñeca le persiguió alrededor con una expresión alegre. Todo ello mientras Shiroi estaba riendo el culo fuera, como Naruto juega con su muñeca «inocuo».

Por algún milagro, una rama de un árbol se rompió y cayó justo en la parte superior de la cabeza las muñecas. Naruto, no uno para dejar pasar la oportunidad, de inmediato tomó el poder y comenzó a golpear lejos en la muñeca. Todas las cosas mientras diciendo como, 'Usted no se anda con UZUMAKI Namikaze Naruto PERRA! La siempre famosa "¿Te gusta eso?" Y por último, mi favorito 'QUE LA PERRA YA MOTHERFUCKER? Dattebayo!

Por supuesto que tenía la rubia estado prestando atención, se habría dado cuenta de gritos silenciosos de la muñeca de dolor, como la rubia golpeó repetidamente con la rama, su eran incluso lágrimas vienen de los ojos muñecas. Fue un poco triste realidad. Espera ... ¿Desde cuándo las muñecas llorar? ... Bueno, esto es anime. Cualquier cosa es posible.

De todos modos, se puede entender de Kyuubi y la renuencia de Naruto para que cualquiera de sus muñecas más de 10 pies de distancia de los ... ¿Alguno de ellos sin sellar para el caso.

Afortunadamente Shiroi no desclasificar los muñecos malditos, algo que tanto Kyuubi Naruto y agradecieron repetidamente para Kami.

Después de que tanto Naruto y Shiroi rápidamente acabaron con sus muebles y poco se fueron a la cama.

A la mañana siguiente se levantó, tomó una ducha juntos, se vistió, comió el desayuno compuesto por huevos, bacon, tortitas y zumo de naranja ... Hmm, jugo de naranja.

Después de eso, sin nada que hacer, Shiroi pidió tener un recorrido por todo el pueblo. Naruto felizmente cumplido, ya que quería mostrar a su pareja alrededor de su casa, y rápidamente le mostró todo el pueblo hasta el máximo de su capacidad. Le mostró la lápida, la montaña Hokage, un par de restaurantes famosos en el pueblo.

Sin embargo Shiroi rápidamente perdido cualquier interés que tenía en el pueblo. No era que no le gustaba el pueblo ... Es sólo que no tenía ningún tipo de interés por conocer el lugar que mentalmente y físicamente dañado su amante. En cierto modo, era neutral para el pueblo. Sin embargo, si el pueblo de hacer algo que ella considera como una amenaza a Naruto ... Que iba a destruirlos por completo.

Naruto ver Shiroi perder interés en Konoha, pensó en lo que le podría mostrar que sería de al menos algún interés para ella. Aunque cuando levantó la vista, para su sorpresa, que ya era mediodía. Y por casualidad estaban en frente de ramen de Ichiraku.

La rubia de inmediato exclamó que era hora ramen! Y agarró la mano de Shiroi y parecía teletransportarse a la derecha hacia la tienda. Eso fue algo que sorprendió a los habitantes del pueblo, ya que les recordaba el flash amarillo. Pero ellos rechazaron la idea de que Naruto es el hijo del Yondaime ... Simplemente no era posible ... ¿Cierto?

Cuando entraron en la tienda, Naruto en voz alta saludó a los dos propietarios de la tienda. Ichiraku Ayame, y su padre Ichiraku Tuechi.

Tanto Ichiraku estaban felices de ver a la rubia después de un largo tiempo, y con entusiasmo regresó el saludo del rubio. La rubia se presentó Shiroi al tanto de ellos, aunque ambos Ichiraku se sorprendieron al saber que tanto Shiroi y Naruto estaban comprometidos, que eran, sin embargo, feliz por la rubia, y expresó su felicidad por la rubia haciendo ambos un tazón de ramen en el casa.

"Naruto-kun reducir la velocidad un poco más." Shiroi regañó, aunque sólo era diversión en su tono.

Naruto volvió a mirar a Shiroi con los temidos ojos de cachorro "P-Pero Shiroi-chan ... es ramen." Él gimió.

Shiroi miró fijamente a su amante rubia, antes de que ella negó con la cabeza ligeramente. "Y todavía estará allí, por lo que no tiene que comer muy rápido. Y además ... ¿No quieres probar eso?" Ella dijo, dando a la rubia una mirada divertida al ver lo congele.

"Shiroi-chan ... tienes toda la razón! Ramen como este debería ser saboreada!" La rubia exclamó en voz alta antes de empezar a comer su ramen a un ritmo mucho más lento.

Shiroi dio una sonrisa, antes de volverse a su tazón de ramen. Ella levantó una ceja al ver las expresiones de asombro en tanto Ayame, y las caras de su padre. "¿Pasa algo?" Ella preguntó.

"I-Imposible. Te las arreglaste para conseguir Naruto para reducir la velocidad en comer ramen ... H-¿Cómo?" Tuechi pronunció, su cerebro para conmocionó a creer la vista que tenía delante.

"Shiroi levantó una delicada ceja antes de hablar en un tono ligero superior" ¿Qué quieres decir Ichiraku-san? "Ella preguntó, tomando un bocado elegante de sus propios fideos.

Ayame tomó la palabra, ya que su padre estaba todavía en un estado de shock. "Bueno, yo y tou-san he estado tratando de Naruto para reducir la velocidad en sus hábitos alimenticios, pero nunca pude llegar. Fue muy frustrante para nosotros, ya que era muy difícil enseñarle modales." Ayame explicó.

Este Shiroi no se molestó en ocultar el tono de superioridad en su voz mientras hablaba "Bueno, estoy orgulloso de decir que sé cómo piensa Naruto. Como tal, sería esto, que me gustaría saber lo que se necesita para la rubia para escuchar ". El orgullo y un poco de arrogancia en su voz no se perdieron por Ayame, que se contrajo ligeramente en pequeños arrogancia de la niña.

"A pesar de ello. Siempre ha sido un reto para enseñar cosas de Naruto, ya que tenía una capacidad de atención tan corto." Ayame respondió, su tono asumir un brillo desafiante para ellos.

Los ojos de Shiroi ligeramente entrecerrados "Bueno, yo puedo asegurar que para alguien como yo era muy fácil de enseñar a Naruto buenos modales, aunque era un poco bruto atrás que". La chica de pelo blanco plateado respondió, con la barbilla en alto con orgullo.

"Oh, es así?" Ayame comenzó. "Bueno, me imagino que debe haber sido un poco difícil para usted. Viendo que Naruto nunca presta atención a mí cuando traté de enseñarle." Señaló.

"Bueno, es obvio que no estabas haciendo un muy buen trabajo. Después de todo, mientras que yo le estaba enseñando, él estaba prestando atención a mí, mineral de lo que imaginé." Shiroi afirmó.

Mientras tanto Shiroi y Ayame estaban en su argumento, Naruto, Tuechi, Kyuubi, e incluso Altair todos los observaba, y rápidamente el sudor cayó. En serio que los dos estaban casi actuando como rivales, o algo por el estilo.

"Naruto ... Usted novia no tiene miedo de decir lo que piensa es ella?" Tuechi comentó, y le dio un escalofrío cuando vio su mirada fijamente. Maldición que tenía las orejas!

"Sí ... Pero esa es una de las cosas que más amo de Shiroi-chan." La rubia dijo cordialmente, haciendo Shiroi que escuchaba con su aguda audición sin querer lavar ligeramente.

Antes de que cualquiera de sus conversaciones (y argumentos) podría ir más allá. Un ANBU gradualmente a la existencia, y se inclinó hacia Naruto, la captura no sólo la atención rubias, sino también Shiroi y de todos los demás.

"Naruto-san, Hokage-sama deseos para que usted pueda estar en el campo de entrenamiento doce en exactamente cuatro minutos". El ANBU declaró, antes de desaparecer en un aleteo de las hojas.

Todo el mundo se sentía un poco confundido sobre por qué Tsunade le gustaría ver a la rubia, pero optó por no pensar en ello, y en su lugar se centró en terminar lo que estaban haciendo.

Una vez Shiroi y Naruto se hicieron con su ramen, la rubia y su novio bide rápidamente la despedida del Ichiraku, antes de empezar a hacer su camino hacia el campo de entrenamiento de doce. Todo mientras se preguntaba qué Tsunade quería.

Desconocido para los dos sin embargo, Naruto pronto se enfrentaría viejo amigo y maestro para él.

Era la hora de la prueba Jonin de Naruto. Se ... Tiempo para Hatake Kakashi finalmente ingenio cuánto ha crecido su ex estaba.

Era la hora de la batalla entre Kakashi y Naruto.

* * *

Naruto y Shiroi llegaron a campo de entrenamiento doce, sólo para descubrir tanto Tsunade y Jiraiya se coloca en el centro del campo, ambos con rostros impasibles.

Naruto compartió una mirada con Shiroi, antes de que ambos se trasladaron a estar delante de los dos Sannins legendarios, con el Sannin femenina ser un Hokage. Una vez que los dos de ellos estaban en frente del Sannin, era un extraño silencio, antes de que Naruto habló.

"Hey Tsunade-baachan. ¿Qué estamos aquí?" La rubia le preguntó, una ceja levantada en la confusión. Shiroi sólo se conformó con mirándolos con curiosidad.

"Naruto ... Pronto la vamos a estar teniendo una especie de prueba para ver si está lo suficientemente capacitado para alcanzar el rango de Jounin." Tsunade comenzó.

Naruto y Shiroi parpadeó como un búho en eso. "Bueno, ¿cuál es la prueba de Baa-chan." Naruto dijo, con una sonrisa cruza su rostro.

Antes de Tsunade podía hablar sin embargo, otra voz respondió a la pregunta de la rubia.

"Su prueba de Naruto. Es vencerme en combate."

Tanto Naruto y Shiroi giraban a su alrededor ... Y bajo y contemplar la rubia fue recibido con los ojos de su viejo maestro. Sin embargo Kakashi no llevaba el traje típico jonin.

En cambio, el enmascarado Jonin ahora llevaba, un traje negro completo trabajado con su máscara. Llevaba ANBU tema armadura, completado con un Tanto a la postura y su manera de moverse mostraron que iba a llevar esta lucha en serio. Y por último ... No tenía su libro Icha Icha costumbre de leer.

"Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto pronunció, ante un gigante y una sonrisa casi salvaje brotó de su rostro.

"Así es Naruto. Para conseguir su rango de Jounin ... Tienes que vencer a Kakashi!" Tsunade exclamó, con los ojos entrecerrados serio mientras miraba a sus dos Shinobi."Este partido se empieza, poco después de que yo diría que no, las reglas son simples ... No hay ninguno." El Hokage mujer declaró.

"Entiendo Baa-chan!" Naruto proclamó, grietas de su cuello, y los nudillos.

"Entiendo, así Tsunade-sama." Kakashi confirmó, sin apartar los ojos de la rubia.

"¡Muy bien! ... COMENZAR!" La rubia más viejo exclamó antes de que ella y Jiraiya borrosa fuera de la vista. Shiroi, se quedó un momento más, y silenciosamente deseó suerte rubia, antes de que fuera de la vista borrosa.

El ambiente era tenso y pesado tanto como Naruto y Kakashi miraron unos a otros. Para Kakashi, este era el momento de ver por fin lo verdaderamente poderoso era su antiguo alumno. Para ver si su alumno le ha superado.

Para Naruto, esta fue la oportunidad de mostrar Kakashi lo mucho que había crecido, para mostrar lo mucho que había mejorado desde que se fue hace tantos años. Para mostrar Kakashi ... Eso ya no era un niño.

"¿A dónde va el tiempo? ... ¿Eh? Naruto? La última vez que se enfrentaron así ... Tú estabas siendo mi discípulo." Kakashi pensó.

Naruto simplemente se quedó en silencio, antes de que él se movía lentamente las manos para agarrar su túnica. Ojo visible de Kakashi se redujo, antes de que él se movió lentamente sus manos hacia delante hacia su diadema.

Naruto se quitó las ropas, revelando su camisa naranja oscuro malla, pantalones negros, botas negras, y Altair enfundado a su lado. La rubia descuidadamente arrojó su túnica a un lado, y se aprieta el cinturón alrededor de su cintura, asegurándose de Altair estaba firmemente fijado en su lado.

Kakashi alzó su diadema para revelar su propio ... Sharingan. Lo mismo que le permitió copiar más de mil técnicas. Lo mismo que le valió el apodo Sharingan no Kakashi.

Tanto Kakashi y Naruto se miraron por un momento ... Antes de que ambos repente borrosa. Un choque se sintió en el centro del campo que tanto Naruto y Kakashi volvió a aparecer el puño firmemente presionado contra de los demás tratando de dominar al otro. Los ojos de Kakashi se estrecharon, antes de que de repente giró su cuerpo, y permitió a la rubia para seguir adelante, que el Jounin enmascarado intentó patear la rubia en la parte posterior.

Sin embargo, la rubia demostró que sería un digno oponente, mientras rápidamente movió sus pies, y bloqueó saque entrante de Kakashi con su antebrazo. La rubia que se apoderó de la pierna del Jounin con fuerza, y le disparó a su otra mano hacia delante en el pecho del jonin.

Sin embargo demostró que merecía el rango de Jounin elite, mientras se apoyaba todo su cuerpo hacia atrás, lo que permite mover la mano de la rubia sobre él, antes de que se pateó la tierra y centrifuga en el aire. Él impulsó a un mayor retroceso Chakra hacia la rubia que tenía un firme control sobre la mano.

El rubio entrecerró los ojos, antes de que él le soltó la pierna del Jounin, y saltó varios metros hacia atrás, sin embargo, al hacerlo, él se siente bien en la trampa de Kakashi.

Varios **clones de sombra** que Kakashi había creado anteriormente entraron en acción, y rápidamente llamó la rubia. Una agarrando las piernas, otra agarrando su brazo izquierdo, mientras que otro agarró el otro brazo, y el último, lo puso en una cayó nelson.

Naruto resopló con fastidio, antes de que se dio cuenta de Kakashi de carga en una huelga. Sin embargo, la rubia estaba teniendo nada de eso, y rápidamente activó su**campo de viento** para destruir clones del Jonin enmascarado. El rubio tomó nota con satisfacción del devanado de los ojos de Kakashi, antes de la rubia cargada con el codo ya preparado para aplastar contra el rostro del Jounin.

Los ojos de Kakashi ampliar, según la velocidad que calculó mal la velocidad de Naruto, y como tal, no tiene tiempo para prepararse para una **sustitución.** codo de la rubia se encontró con el rostro del Jounin, con una fuerza increíble, por lo que algunos de los huesos en el cuerpo crujido del jonin. Antes de la jonin incluso podría intentar siquiera ganar un poco de espacio para respirar, la rubia agarró el jonin por la tela de su traje.

Y con un Chakra mejorado perforado, enviado el jonin volar varios metros de distancia. Sin embargo, la rubia estaba lejos de ser terminado, y usó su **campo de viento** a un aumento de su velocidad de forma espectacular.

Casi parecía teletransportarse justo a la ubicación de Kakashi, antes de empezar a patear brutalmente la jonin fuera por unos momentos, antes de terminar con un Chakra definitiva mejorada saque enviar Kakashi impulsar todo el camino a través del campo, antes de dureza estrellarse contra una roca.

El Jounin tosió, mientras se quitaba fuerza a sí mismo del agujero del tamaño actual humana en la roca. El enmascarado Jounin miró a su antiguo alumno, antes borrosa través de varios sellos de la mano.

**"FIRE ESTILO: GRAND bola de fuego"** El Jounin exclamó, antes de una bola de fuego masivo lanzamiento de su boca, y hacia la localización de la rubia. Naruto entrecerró los ojos, antes de borrosa través de varios sellos de la mano.

**"ESTILO AGUA AGUA PHOENIX"** La rubia exclamó. Y antes de Kakashi ojos muy agua de la atmósfera comenzó a converger en torno a la rubia, antes de que empezara a tomar forma, y formar una hermosa y enorme fénix. El fénix despedía un fuerte grito antes de que ella misma impulsó hacia la bola de fuego del enmascarado jonin.

Las dos técnicas se enfrentaron, y explotaron rápidamente hacia el exterior, creando una espesa niebla. Kakashi cautela mantuvo sus oídos abiertos, ya que la niebla se hará muy la ventaja a su estudiante rubia.

Sin embargo, para su sorpresa, la niebla se desvanecía mucho más rápido de lo que jamás había imaginado. Cuando la niebla se aclaró, fue capaz de ver a su estudiante rubia con calma lo observaba. Sin embargo, ahora que el Jounin realmente presta más atención a la rubia con el ojo Sharingan ... Él fue capaz de ver el viento recubrimiento Chakra carácter el área alrededor de la rubia.

Era que Kakashi se dio cuenta de que esta aparente **campo de viento** fue la razón por la cual fueron destruidos sus clones de antes, y por qué la niebla se desvanecía rápido de lo normal.

El Jounin enmascarado se distrajo de sus pensamientos sobre el tema, cuando se dio cuenta de su estudiante rubia llegar a la hoja envainada a su lado. Cuando la rubia desenvainó la espada, Kakashi fue inmediatamente cautivado por la cuchilla. Una hoja smooth que parecía lo suficientemente potente como para romper incluso el más fuerte de los metales, las alas del águila como el protector de la mano, un jefe de los Eagles como el golpeo. Fue verdaderamente una hoja hermosa.

"Todo el entrenamiento que he tenido .." Naruto comenzó. Oídos Kakashi cambió notablemente en el interés cuando oyó hablar Naruto. "Todas las técnicas que he aprendido .. Todas las peleas que he estado adentro .. eran todos muy excitante" ojo de Kakashi es estrecha, justo lo que era su antiguo alumno llegar?

"-Pero nada de eso ... MI SANGRE excita más que cuando dibujo ALTAIR!" La rubia exclamó, antes de que de repente se disparó desde su posición. Los antiguos ojos de ANBU ampliado, y apenas tuvo tiempo para sacar su del tanto, bloquear huelga vertical de la rubia. El tanto en su chocaba con la hoja de la rubia, y mucho para sorpresa de Kakashi la del tanto empezó a crujir y el crack, ya que se enfrentaron con la hoja de la rubia.

Tanto de Kakashi se enfrentaron con la espada de la rubia, una vez más, antes de que poco destrozada, para el horror de Kakashi. Kakashi se vio obligado a saltar de nuevo para que no AVE pecho cortó abierto, pero era un poco tarde, y recibió un profundo corte en el brazo derecho por sus problemas.

Kakashi inmediatamente canalizados Chakara en la herida para que deje de sangrar, pero para su sorpresa, que seguía sangrando. El enmascarado Jonin centró su ojo Sharingan a espada de la rubia, y mucho para su sorpresa descubrió que la hoja no sólo era cubierto con Chakra viento ... PERO TAMBIÉN chakra del Kyuubi?

Pero eso no era posible! La rubia no estaba usando el chakra del Kyuubi en absoluto! A menos que ... La hoja en sí contiene algunos de chakra del Kyuubi!

Sin embargo Kakashi no se le permitió siquiera detenerse en la teoría como la rubia se abalanzó sobre el jonin enmascarado, y trató de apuñalar al Jounin con Altair. Sin embargo, el jonin ahora sabía una cosa, que absolutamente no podía permitir que la rubia le apuñalar con la espada! Entonces Kakashi con todas sus fuerzas y esfuerzo hizo su mejor esfuerzo para esquivar la mayoría de las huelgas de la rubia.

Sin embargo no pudo esquivar a todos, y recibió varios cortes y tajos como resultado. El enmascarado Jonin jadeó mientras él tomó en su situación. Estaba quedando Chakra ... Tenía una profunda herida en el brazo que algo que dejara de tejer señales con las manos en la velocidad que quería. Fue herido por todas partes, y su oponente ..

Era que Kakashi llegó a la conclusión sorprendente de que no había logrado dar a su oponente un solo rasguño! El rubio se veía bien, incluso más que eso, se veía como si estuviera dando un paseo en el parque!

... ESPERE! Kakashi todavía tenía _que_ técnica también.

"Naruto ... ¿Sabías que el Yondaime era mi Sensei?" Preguntó Kakashi, canalizando chakra en su mano izquierda.

Naruto levantó una ceja antes de hablar "Sí, yo sabía que mi tou-san era su Sensei." La rubia se coloca Altair en su sheathe, asegurándose de acariciar la cuchilla en el golpear de un trabajo bien hecho, por lo que el pulso de la hoja en la alegría.

Kakashi ojos se abrieron en estado de shock por un momento. La rubia se enteró de que su Sensei era su hijo? ... Si es así ¿Significa eso que Naruto ya sabía que él era su hermano dios? Kakashi ligeramente negó con la cabeza ... No se pudo proteger y estar allí para la rubia cuando era pequeño ... No se merecía el honor de ser dios hermano de Naruto.

En lugar Kakashi decidió centrarse en la última técnica de esta lucha. "Sí, bueno ... Antes de Minato-Sensei murió ... Me enseñó una última Jutsu". Kakashi explica, antes de que él levantó la mano izquierda ... Y girando rápidamente ... Fue un ... **Rasengan.**

Los ojos de Naruto se abrieron por un momento, antes de que él se rió entre dientes, y pronto su risas se convirtieron en carcajadas por completo soplado. Kakashi levantó una ceja ... ¿Acaba de romper Naruto?

"Kakashi-Sensei! No tenía ni idea, puedes usar el **Rasengan!** Para ser honesto, esperaba un poco de haberlo hecho! " La rubia exclamó.

"Oh, y por qué es que Naruto?" Pide al jonin enmascarado.

"Porque ahora puedo probar esto, contra un ordinario **Rasengan. "** dijo la rubia, antes de que un **Rasengan** apareció en su mano, sólo que era más blanca, y tenía pequeñas hojas de viento ondeando al respecto ... Este fue el **estilo de viento: Rasengan.**

Los ojos de Kakashi se abrieron con incredulidad "Naruto ... ¿Es eso?" El enmascarado jonin se apagó.

"Sí ... Esta es la versión completa del **Rasengan.** " Confirmó la rubia.

Una sonrisa iluminó el rostro del Jounin, no es que la rubia pudiera verlo. A los ojos de Kakashi ... La figura fantasmal de su Sensei apareció detrás de la rubia, y le dio una sonrisa. "Vamos a terminar esto Naruto ... Después de todo ... Cuando ganas, tengo que estar listo para felicitarle ne?" Kakashi dijo, con una sonrisa ojo trabajando un camino en su rostro.

"En este Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto exclamó, justo antes de los dos acusados a la derecha en la otra. Como sus dos técnicas se enfrentaron, Kakashi no pudo evitar sonreír mientras Naruto **Rasengan** rasgó a través de su esfuerzo.

_"Naruto ... Lo que realmente ha crecido ... Me siento orgulloso de haber sido su Sensei ... Así que gracias Naruto ... Gracias ... Por darme la oportunidad de conocerte ...Para todos los buenos momentos que hemos compartido. "_ El enmascarado Jonin felizmente pensó, mientras sostenía su mano ahora dañado.

"Usted gana Naruto ... Usted ya no es un Genin ... Ahora usted es un Jounin ranking completo. Qué nos Naruto orgulloso." Kakashi dijo alegremente. Naruto sonrió, un rubor avergonzado rostro en tierra a los elogios. Sin embargo, él sonrió cuando Shiroi se arrojó a la rubia y lo atrapó en un abrazo de hierro. "Naruto-kun! Esa pelea fue increíble!" Ella exclamó, frotándose la mejilla contra su rostro, haciendo que el ronroneo rubia.

Y el Kyuubi estaba sonriendo como un loco, que acababa de descubrir el mundo era suyo para tomar.

Kakashi se trasladó por su parte hacia el Hokage hembra y el sannin sapo que miraban con sonrisas en sus rostros. "Tsunade-sama. Jiraiya-sama." Saludó.

Jiraiya sonrió a Kakashi, antes de hablar "Entonces, ¿qué dos parece?" Él preguntó, aunque ya lo sabía.

"Yo creo que Naruto se merece el rango de Jounin. Él ha demostrado ser un excelente Shinobi, y sería muy valiosa en el campo." Kakashi conjeturó, su característico ojo sonrisa en su rostro.

Tsunade sonrió "Yo le he dado el rango de Jounin, independientemente de lo que se ha dicho Kakashi!". El Hokage mujer dijo, soltando una carcajada al ver a Naruto Shiroi dar un beso. Aunque tanto Kakashi y Jiraiya liberan una risita perversa ...

Justo antes de que Tsunade golpeó tanto de sus cabezas pulg. Ah, sí, la vida era buena ¿no?


	10. Capitulo 10

Kakashi le dio una ligera mueca de dolor mientras se sentaba en una de las muchas sillas de la sala de estar jonin. Las lesiones que recibió de su pelea con Naruto todavía estaban allí, a pesar de que se sentía un poco con la ayuda de Tsunade, hizo poco para borrar el dolor una vez que salió de su modo de "batalla", como le gustaba llamarlo.

Después de la batalla con Naruto, Kakashi fue a buscar inmediatamente un poco de descanso, y tienden a sus diversas heridas. ¿Quién hubiera pensado que la rubia se volvería tan poderosa en un corto período de tiempo? Hizo Kakashi sonrisa en el orgullo.

Eso es hasta que se dio cuenta de que no tenía derecho a sentir lo que sea orgullo que puede haber estado sintiendo en el momento. Después de todo, en realidad sólo enseñó la rubia del árbol de ejercicio de caminar, y fue cuando todos estaban en camino sobre sus cabezas. Para Kakashi, creía que el que tiene la mayoría de la formación debe ser entrenado en primer lugar, ya que sería por lo menos diez veces más fácil.

Sin embargo, eso le costó muy caro. Su pereza y la falta de acción con su equipo, el equipo de siete años, llevó a ellos poco a poco cayendo a pedazos. En un principio comenzó con Sasuke y su rabia por haber perdido a su hermano. Que Sasuke comenzó a utilizar Naruto como una vara de medir, y al ver la cantidad de progreso que la rubia estaba haciendo, empezó a sentirse frustrado.

Esto llevó a Sasuke envidiando la rubia y su enojo siguió creciendo ... Hasta que se rompió, y desafió a Naruto a una dual. Cuando Sasuke vio cuánto daño el **Rasengan** lo hizo, y lo que era mejor que su **Chidori** Sasuke había vuelto más enojado.

Pero Kakashi nunca le prestó atención. Él sólo había asumido Sasuke necesitaba desahogarse, y se deja a eso. Él tenía unas pocas palabras con Jiraiya Naruto sobre la enseñanza del **Rasengan.** Pero se dio cuenta de que estaba siendo hipócrita, después de todo, lo hizo enseñar Sasuke el **Chidori** .

Fue con la realidad perra abofetearlo en la cara, le Kakashi cuenta de que la razón por la que el equipo siete se vino abajo ... Fue a causa de su propia pereza. Pensar en ello ahora. En realidad no les enseña nada ¿verdad? Y todo lo que hizo enseñar, pasó la mayor parte del tiempo con Sasuke como era más fácil de enseñar.

Kakashi dio una triste sonrisa. Anko estaba en lo cierto ... Él realmente no era tan bueno en ser un maestro. Su propia pereza, y los hábitos eran las razones por las que su equipo se vino abajo. Había supuesto que, desde su profesor hizo enseñar lo fácil que sería fácil para él. Sin embargo, fue más difícil de lo que imaginaba. Enseñar a los estudiantes a su árbol de pie durante una C-rank volvió misión de rango A? ¿Qué estaba pensando en ese momento?

Kakashi no sabía si estar avergonzado de sí mismo, o estar muy contento de que su equipo sobrevivió a la terrible experiencia. Estaba seguro de que Minato estaba rodando en su tumba en este momento, probablemente, amenazando con darle un 'entrenamiento' período de sesiones de toda la vida, cuando se reunió con él en la otra vida.

Kakashi dio una triste sonrisa, se pregunta ... Lo que su Sensei diría sobre su pereza?

Fue sacado de sus pensamientos cuando escuchó la puerta de la sala de estar abierta jonin, y entró Sarutobi Asuma el hijo del Sandaime Hokage. Yuhi Kurenai, amante de Asuma, ya que estaba volviendo obvio. Might Gai, auto proclamado rival de Kakashi. Mitarashi Anko, la amante de serpiente de Konoha, y finalmente Mirono Ibiki, el mejor interrogador de Konoha.

Kurenai y Asuma estaban charlando en voz baja, mientras que Anko y Ibiki estaban hablando con un aspecto sádico en sus rostros. Kakashi se estremeció, parece que han encontrado un nuevo juguete para jugar. Kakashi compadecía al pobre tonto que era a su merced.

Kakashi hizo lo mejor que pudo para permanecer oculto, la había manera de que iba a dejar que su compañero Jonin ver el estado en que se pulg Ellos nunca le dejarían vivir hacia abajo, Él oró a Kami que no lo notarían.

Sin embargo, parecía Kami decidió coger con la jonin enmascarado como Gai lo vio al instante.

"YOSH KAKASHI mi eterno rival! ¿Cómo es tu LLAMAS DE JÓVENES HOY!" Gai exclamó mientras borrosa hacia su eterno rival.

La atención de todos se volvió ahora hacia Kakashi y Gai, como el spandex verde que lleva Jonin Kakashi levantó y le dio un abrazo viril, aplastando la vida de los pobres Jonin enmascarado.

_'Oh Kami-sama me ayude! Me va a infectar con sus llamas de la juventud! Dammit que ya está sucediendo! "_ Kakashi pensó tanto en la desesperación y el horror.

Ver la expresión horrorizada de la otra Jounin de Kakashi rió y rió entre ellos.

Gai detuvo abrazando a su eterno rival y le dio una dura palmada en la espalda, por lo que Kakashi mueca de dolor, ya que era donde su espalda impactó contra una roca que Naruto le golpeó ayer.

"Kakashi, es algo malo?" Asuma preguntó, al ver Kakashi mueca de dolor. Cuando Asuma dijo esa frase cada jonin en la habitación parecía más cerca a Kakashi y todos ellos finalmente se dio cuenta de las diversas lesiones que tenía.

"Mierda Kakashi! Qué carajo le suceda a usted?" Anko preguntó, levantando una ceja.

"Kakashi suspiró con cansancio, que quería mantener los detalles acerca de su encuentro con Naruto en secreto, pero ahora. Oh bien qué es lo peor que podría pasar?

"Bueno, es así." Y así Kakashi empezó a explicar su partido con el único Uzumaki Naruto, y como el otro jonin ha oído hablar sobre el partido, sus ojos estaban recibiendo poco a poco más y más.

* * *

En lo profundo de la estación de metro de Konoha, un ANBU con máscara en blanco y la insignia para ROOT se movía lentamente por el corredor. Unos instantes después entró en una habitación grande, con una gran plataforma en el medio.

Su eran al menos tres caminos, y en el centro había una sola persona de edad, y fuertemente vendada.

El ANBU RAIZ movió rápidamente hacia su señor, y se arrodilló delante de la persona mayor.

"Danzo-sama, me regresó para informarle del resultado del partido entre Hatake Kakashi y Naruto Uzumaki." El ANBU RAIZ dijo, ni siquiera un solo tono de emoción en su voz.

Shimura Danzo, uno de los ancianos de Konoha, y el rival de Sarutobi Hiruzen. Inaugurado el frío y ojos cautelosos, y ha dado a su ninja de RAÍZ un solo movimiento para continuar.

"Uzumaki Naruto el Jinchuuriki del Kyuubi no Kitsune ha demostrado ser un poderoso oponente de Hatake Kakashi. Su taijutsu era excelente, por lo menos a la par con Might Gai de la hoja. Su ninjutsu ha demostrado ser muy potente a pesar de que sólo se utiliza dos Jutsu es por lo que he visto. Él es capaz de extraer el agua de la atmósfera como el Nidaime Hokage, y parece que se ha creado una nueva versión **Rasengan** el Jutsu creada por el Yondaime Hokage ". El ANBU RAIZ pausa, permitiendo Danzo para digerir la información que le habían dicho. Ante el asentimiento de Danzo, el ANBU continuó.

"Cuando Uzumaki Naruto desenvainó su espada de su sheathe. Él dominó el combate kenjutsu entre él y Kakashi Hatake. El Jinchuuriki Kyuubi de mis observaciones se ha convertido en un Shinobi poderoso y temible, que pudo haber derrotado Hatake Kakashi en un momento previo aviso." El ANBU RAIZ terminado.

Danzo lentamente levantó una ceja, antes de que él se entregó a su curiosidad un poco más lejos. "¿Qué quieres decir con eso?" El anciano le preguntó vendada.

"Uzumaki Naruto estaba claramente frenando la mayoría de su fuerza durante su batalla con Kakashi Hatake. Según mis observaciones, el Jinchuuriki Kyuubi debe ser al menos de nivel Kage, ya que durante la batalla Hatake Kakashi no había una vez puesto un dedo en el Jinchuuriki Kyuubi." Explicó el ANBU RAÍZ.

Danzo zumbaba en sus pensamientos por un momento. Pensar que el Jinchuuriki Kyuubi llegaría a ser tan poderoso en un corto período de tiempo ... Era obvio que los talentos del Jinchuuriki estaban atrofiadas durante su estancia en la academia. Después de todo el linaje de Jinchuuriki fue el de los poderosos y peligrosos Uzumaki clan, y el único Namikaze Minato, el mayor Shinobi de su generación.

Como cuestión de hecho. Danzo estaba seguro de que si el Jinchuuriki había sido entrenado adecuadamente habría sido el novato del año en vez de que el mocoso Uchiha.

Para ser honesto Danzo realmente nunca le gustó el mocoso Uchiha y su actitud. Y Homura y Koharu se encargaron de que el mocoso se entregó todo en bandeja de fue poco juicio de su parte.

Sin embargo, Danzo conocía el Jinchuuriki se convertiría en un poderoso Shinobi siempre recibió un profesor adecuado. Cuando Kakashi se convirtió en el maestro del Jinchuuriki, Danzo tenía la esperanza de que la rubia Ould convertirse en poderosa de esa manera podía acercarse a la rubia en unirse RAÍZ una vez que estaba en un nivel excepcional.

Pero para su decepción, la pereza de Kakashi y sus hábitos no sirven a ningún propósito real en la formación de la rubia. Cuando la tercera ronda de los exámenes Chunin comenzaban. Decidió hablar con la rubia en darle entrenamiento, y posiblemente wavier su confianza en Hiruzen. Pero para su consternación Jiraiya llegó al Jinchuuriki primero.

Y como la rubia entrenado con Jiraiya, Danzo sabía que las posibilidades de conseguir la rubia en RAÍZ eran escasas en el mejor.

"Danzo-sama?" El ANBU RAIZ preguntó tono de pregunta en su voz, sin querer romper Danzo de sus pensamientos.

"Despedida". Danzo ordenó. Ni siquiera un momento después de que pronunció esa palabra, la raíz ANBU inmutó fuera de la existencia.

Danzo descubierto ojo reducido en una profunda reflexión ... Reflexionó sobre cómo convertir el Jinchuuriki Kyuubi a su causa, aunque las posibilidades eran escasas. Una pequeña posibilidad era mejor que nada.

Aunque Danzo Hiruzen maldijo otra vez en su cabeza por no darle el Jinchuuriki Kyuubi antes. Sabía que debía haber secuestrado a la rubia cuando era un bebé y echarle la culpa a la otra aldea Shinobi.

Danzo suspiró, esto tomaría una planificación cuidadosa.

* * *

Gaara le dio un gruñido de fastidio mientras seguía suspirando otra hoja pedazo de papeleo. Honestamente no sabía por qué otros Kages hicieron un gran problema de papeleo. Aunque teniendo en cuenta que nunca ha dormido un día en su vida, el papeleo debe ser una brisa para él.

A medida que el poder continuar la firma de estos documentos, incluso durante toda la noche.

El ceño de nuevo cuando vio a otra solicitud de financiación por un aldeano que tenía la esperanza de crear un nuevo negocio de la plantación en el pueblo. Esto ha estado sucediendo durante los últimos días. Un aldeano tendría una solicitud para un nuevo negocio conjunto que les gustaría abrir, sin embargo, es necesario que los fondos propios.

Gaara suspiró mientras se marcó como quiso. El dinero era escaso en el desierto. Es cierto que desde que toda la invasión de Konoha fiasco su damiyo ha estado dando sus misiones espalda. No obstante que aún no exime al año de financiación que perdieron a causa de sus acciones damiyo. A partir de ahora Suna todavía se estaba recuperando de los fondos perdidos se perdieron después de la invasión de Konoha.

Por lo tanto la mayor parte del dinero iba a todo el pueblo en su conjunto. Ellos no tienen el dinero suficiente, ya que era para financiar nuevos negocios en realidad hasta que tuvieran más fondos.

Y al ritmo que iban tomaría por lo menos varios meses más. A pesar de que los pueblos Jonin y equipos Chunin iban dentro y fuera de la aldea va en misiones de alto rango, traer una impresionante cantidad de dinero, que todavía no era suficiente para ayudarles a recuperarse económicamente.

Como movido para tomar otra hoja de papel, una mano delgada ya había recogido y comenzó a examinarlo.

"Gaara-kun si sigues trabajando en esta oficina haciendo este papeleo que voy a pensar que usted no quiere pasar tiempo conmigo." Una voz de mujer se quejó con un puchero evidente en su voz.

Gaara dejó una pequeña sonrisa alcanzar su rostro mientras miraba a la mujer frente a él.

Cintura el pelo negro largo longitud que fluye suavemente por la espalda como un río sin problemas. Ojos de color naranja con pupila ligeramente hendido, pestañas curvadas. Varias explosiones sacuden desordenadamente aún tiernamente a los ojos, dos explosiones largas que enmarcan su cara y parando en el estómago. Una cara en forma de corazón, una pequeña nariz y la boca.

Llevaba una camisa de color negro con una chaqueta desabrochada azul oscuro sobre ella. Pantalones negros con rayas rojas corriendo por el medio de ellos. Sandalias negras, con calcetines de color azul oscuro. Una espada envainada corto a su lado y, finalmente, varias bolsas se mantienen unidos por la cintura con una faja roja que sostiene en su lugar.

Sin embargo lo que realmente captura la atención de alguien fue el gran murciélago de alas que tenía en la espalda, y las uñas un poco de gancho que tenía.

Esta mujer fue nombrada Yui, un súcubo.

Gaara había conocido en uno de sus trabajos antes de que él se convirtió en el Kazekage de Suna. La encontró muy herido. Y fuera de la compasión y la curiosidad le ayudó y cuidó de sus heridas hasta que quedó sano.

Durante el tiempo que tiende a sus heridas, se despertó y observó con curiosidad mientras Gaara tiende a sus heridas. Cuando se hizo Gaara, le preguntó por qué él la ayudó, y trató sus heridas considerando que era súcubo. Gaara simplemente le dijo que si él tenía el poder de salvar a alguien, sea cual sea la raza que sea que él va a tomar, independientemente de quiénes eran y su raza o pasado. Después de todo, después de su pelea con Naruto Gaara creía firmemente en las segundas oportunidades.

Al oír la respuesta de Gaara se tambaleó algo dentro de Yui y por lo que decidió andar con Gaara. Al principio, los aldeanos de suna desconfiaban de los succubus femal, pero poco a poco en calor con ella, ya que se dieron cuenta de que no era tan sanguinario y violento como ellos pensaban que era.

Pronto los vecinos se acostumbraron a su presencia constante y la trataban como lo harían con cualquier otro aldeano.

Durante su tiempo juntos, Gaara disfrutaba tanto la compañía de Yui y presencia, pronto los dos fueron vistos juntos casi siempre, que los hermanos de Gaara se burlaban sin piedad sobre.

Yui fue poco a poco cayendo por Ichibi Jinchuuriki, y después de un año, confesó su amor por la pelirroja. Gaara simplemente parpadeó y dijo que no era que experimentó con las relaciones, y dijo que ella puede tener que acostumbrarse al hecho de que pueda confundirse en varias cosas que rodean las relaciones. Yui simplemente lo despidió con la mano y dijo que era un problema para ella.

Dado que los dos han estado en muchas fechas, mucho a la ira de los nuevos fans chicas de Gaara.

Cuando Gaara Kazekage Yui convirtió de inmediato lo abrazó y gritó con emoción cómo era increíble que él consiguió esa posición.

Dado que de lo que pasó la mayor parte de su tiempo en la oficina, ya que no había Kazekage durante al menos dos años y medio, como por ejemplo el papeleo estaba realmente acumulando. Sin embargo, con tanto de Gaara y Yui de esfuerzos combinados lograron cantidad de papeleo por una gran cantidad.

Yui pasó su tiempo ayudando marca de Gaara, archivo, organizar y transferir el papeleo. Gaara en un momento le dio las gracias por la ayuda que ella le estaba ella lo despidió con la mano y dijo que estaba feliz de poder ayudarlo con su carga de trabajo.

"Pido disculpas si estoy gastando demasiado tiempo en la oficina, pero yo tenía la impresión de que se haya dormido, o usted acaba fingiendo estar dormido por lo que podría tener un descanso?" Preguntó Gaara, sus ojos brillaban con diversión.

Yui puso mala cara a su novio, antes de que ella juguetonamente le dio una palmada en el brazo. "Oh calla usted. Actúas como si yo no te he visto tratando de fingir estar enfermo para salir de los papeles por lo menos un par de horas." Ella resopló, sus ojos brillaban con diversión sin embargo al ver la expresión de sorpresa en su rostro.

Gaara pero rápidamente recuperó la compostura "No tengo ni idea de lo que hablas de Yui." Gaara dijo fingiendo ignorancia. Yui dio un pequeño resoplido al intento obvio de Gaara para cubrir sus huellas. Sin embargo, ella no va a dejar que se fuera tan fácilmente.

"¿En serio ¿qué pasa con el tiempo en el que pretendía tener un ataque al corazón después de su tercer día de ser Kazekage?" Ella preguntó, levantando una ceja en confusión fingida y diversión.

Gaara poco se atragantó con su propia saliva, antes de que él miró juguetonamente el súcubo. "Lo que está en el formulario su explotación? ¿Es una nueva solicitud de fondos?" Gaara cuestionó, con ganas de cambiar de tema.

Yui juguetonamente le guiñó un ojo, sabía que ganó esa pequeña discusión. Cuando Gaara sabía que no podía ganar una discusión con ella iba a cambiar de tema con el fin de ahorrar algo de su orgullo.

"Nah eso no era una petición de fondos. Era una petición de la misión de un noble caballero para escoltarlo de vuelta a su casa. Atrás en la tierra de primaveras". Ella contestó.

Gaara asintió "Asumo que lo aprobó que". Gaara dijo.

Yui le dio un resoplido juguetón "Por supuesto. Entiendo muy bien que las necesidades Suna cualquier fondo que podemos tener en nuestras manos." Ella sacudió su pelo mientras hablaba, asegurándose de Gaara tenía la vista de su trasero, antes de que ella se dirigió hacia la ventana. "El hombre que hemos estado en esta oficina para qué? Un conjunto de dos días?" Ella preguntó distraídamente.

Gaara asintió y continuó trabajando a través de todos los papeles de su escritorio. Honestamente no sabía por qué todos los demás Kages se quejó de esto, pero no podía admitir que se pone aburrido bastante rápidamente después de un rato. Hmm que ociosamente se preguntó qué iba a tener para la cena de esta noche antes de que él desechó ese pensamiento de su mente. Pensará más tarde.

Mientras tanto Yui entrecerró los ojos mientras una extraña especie de ave blanca apareció en su visión. Ella no puede haber estado viviendo en el desierto por mucho tiempo. Pero ella sabía que los pájaros blancos que grandes no tienen cabida en un desierto como éste.

"Hey Gaara?"

Gaara oír el borde cuestionamiento serio y en la voz de Yui detuvo clasificación a través de sus papeles y volvió su atención hacia Yui quien mantenía su mirada acerada el gran pájaro blanco.

"Sí Yui?" Gaara le pidió dar Yui mirada seria y curiosa.

"¿Se supone que ser grandes pájaros blancos en el desierto?" Preguntó Yui.

Gaara levantó una ceja inexistente antes de que se levantó de su silla y se acercó a la ventana. Miró al cielo y vio la gran ave blanca que Yui estaba hablando. Sus ojos se estrecharon. Vivió en el desierto durante toda su vida, y él sabía que las aves de ese tipo no existen en el desierto.

"Yui, encontrar Kankuro y Baki, y decirles que todo Shinobi van a movilizar y que su principal preocupación es la seguridad de los civiles." Gaara ordenó con voz regalar ninguno de sus emociones.

Yui miró a Gaara preguntándose qué iba a dar esta orden, antes de que ella asintió con la cabeza y las alas agitó rápidamente varias veces antes de que ella llevó el aire de aire y voló por la ventana.

Mientras tanto Gaara con calma y tranquilamente se dirigió al balcón de su oficina, y le dio una mirada aguda e impasible a la gran ave blanca del vuelo. Él entrecerró los ojos cuando vio a una figura encapuchada apenas spottable en el cielo nocturno del desierto.

Arena de todo el pueblo comenzó lentamente a converger en torno a la joven Kazekage. Una vez que la pelirroja tenía suficiente arena de inmediato puso en marcha hacia el gran pájaro blanco, y él dio testimonio de cómo el pájaro esquivó la arena, con reflejos que ni siquiera debería pertenecer a un pájaro normal. Sus ojos se estrecharon, una vez más, antes de redirigir su arena, apuntando hacia la parte posterior del ave, ya que parecía estar llevando a alguien.

El pájaro esquivó una vez más, pero esta vez Gaara estaba listo, y él apretó el puño, de aparentemente de la nada más estallar la arena de la tierra, y rodearon el ave. Y una vez más Gaara cerró el puño, pero el pájaro esquivó en el último segundo y estaba segura todavía flotando en el cielo. Sin embargo, la cifra cae de la posición de las aves tendría mejor suerte.

La figura dio la vuelta en el aire para que al aterrizar se puede aterrizar en una posición de rodillas. Justo como se esperaba Gaara, la figura encapuchada aterrizó en una posición de rodillas como si estuviera pidiendo ser perdonado. Sin embargo Gaara observó el marco tensa la cifra a cabo, lo que demuestra que Gaara que esta persona no estaba en el corto plazo rodea.

A medida que la figura encapuchada estaba Gaara finalmente fue capaz de conseguir un buen vistazo a su oponente.

Su oponente había mucho pelo rubio recogido en una alta cola de caballo, una gran explosión enmarcado el lado izquierdo de su cara, mientras que en parte lo cubre. Gaara fue capaz de echar un vistazo a un artefacto de metal sobre sus oponentes ojo izquierdo, antes de que su pelo cubierto a la basura. Su oponente lleva una bolsa en su lado derecho, lo que la bolsa contenía Gaara no lo sabía.

Sin embargo lo que realmente me llamó la atención fue encubren sus oponentes. Era negro, con nubes rojas que tenían un contorno blanco. Los ojos de Gaara se estrecharon, y formaron una mueca en su rostro.

Akatuski ha comenzado a hacer su movimiento.

Arena de Gaara se arremolinaba un poco, y Gaara le disparó una mirada. La arena se detuvo remolino, sin embargo, se contrajo ligeramente en forma amenazante en el miembro de Akatsuki pie. Gaara sabía la razón por la arena se arremolinaba ... El Ichibi dentro de él, exigía a la sangre de la Akatsuki.

Atención de Gaara fue sacado de su arena espasmos, cuando el miembro de Akatsuki habló.

"Yare, yare. Yo no esperaba ser atacado tan pronto. Dime cómo supiste de atacarme? Un." El miembro de Akatsuki rubia preguntó.

"No hay aves como que en este desierto." Gaara simplemente, y sin comprender respondió, dando al miembro de Akatsuki una mirada impasible y estoico.

El miembro de Akatsuki sonrió "Bueno, supongo que eso es verdad hasta cierto punto. Un. Hombre lo moleste, yo estaba un poco esperando para coger con la guardia baja, pero supongo que es un busto, un." La rubia dijo, dando la Ichibi Jinchuuriki otra sonrisa. "¿Dónde están mis modales? Mi nombre es Deidara, también conocido como el bombardero loco en el libro de bingo." Deirada dijo, dando una reverencia burlona al Kazekage estoica.

"Subaku no Gaara." Gaara dijo, entrecerrando los ojos a su oponente.

Deidara frunció el ceño por un momento, antes de que su sonrisa volvió a su rostro. "El no es un gran conversador estás? Un. Pero eso no importa. ¿Qué importa es que vas a venir conmigo, el camino más fácil ... o por las malas. Y por favor ... No elegir el camino difícil . " Deidara añadió después de una pensamiento después.

La única respuesta de Gaara era un remolino de arena de la derecha exceso de velocidad hacia el miembro de Akatsuki. Deidara, con un mayor salto Chakra, saltó a la derecha en su pájaro flotante, justo antes de que despegó a las velocidades más vertiginosas. Gaara sin embargo, no estaba pensando en dejar que el miembro de Akatsuki ir tan fácilmente, como tal, controla la arena a su alrededor, y lo hizo dar caza al terrorista rubia.

Deidara le dio una sonrisa oscura como la snad implacablemente lo persiguió. Aves de Deidara curva, y rápidamente esquiva la mayoría de los edificios que estaba a punto de volar en. Deidara ocioso dio cuenta de que pasó un par de Suna Shinobi, y una chica extraña con el bate como las alas en su espalda, antes de volver su atención a la arena le perseguir.

Miró a sus manos y señaló que aún estaban en el proceso de creación de su arcilla explosiva. _"maldito, yo necesito más tiempo. '_ pensó Deidara.

Él se rompió de sus pensamientos como Gaara envió una vez más otra ola de arena hacia Deidara. Sin embargo Deidara resultó ser una rubia terca, mientras rápidamente comenzó a esquivar todos los ataques de arena de Gaara, a pesar de múltiples flujos de ellas se dirigía hacia él.

Gaara sintió un impulso de frustración como miembro de Akatsuki mantuvo esquivando la arena. Su arena se supone que debe ser ineludible, y sin embargo, este miembro de Akatsuki se demuestra que es falsa. En toda la vida de Gaara, sólo ha peleado dos personas a quien su arena nunca pudo atrapar. El primero fue Uchiha Sasuke, uno de los últimos del clan Uchiha, y la ex Uchiha 'leal' de Konoha.

La segunda persona era alguien Gaara muy respetado, y el joven Kazekage le consideraba un buen amigo. La idea de que son puede ser otra Shinobi por ahí que puede esquivar la arena era preocupante.

Gaara se sacó de sus cavilaciones cuando notó el miembro de la Akatsuki rubia sonrió. Él entrecerró los ojos y en silencio, hizo varios movimientos de la mano en movimiento así su arena acelerando directamente en el miembro de Akatsuki. La rubia sonriendo parecía haber sonrió aún más, y él rápidamente mentalmente ordenó a su pájaro para lanzarse hacia la izquierda.

Sin embargo Gaara estaba esperando que, de repente, más arena salió de la tierra y rodearon la rubia. La rubia hizo una mueca ligeramente y Gaara con un sentimiento de satisfacción apretó lentamente el puño para aplastar a la rubia.

Sin embargo, de repente otra sonrisa cruzó las facciones de la rubia. "Es demasiado tarde, Kazekage-sama ~" Deirdara comenzó en tono de burla "Mi arcilla es finalmente listo! ~" La rubia terminó con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Los ojos de Gaara se estrecharon, y sin hacer nada se preguntaban qué quería decir con su barro, pero no le dio importancia. El silencio le ordenó a su arena para comenzar a aplastar a la rubia, sin embargo, la rubia de pronto lanzó un puñado de pequeños ... arañas hechas de arcilla? El joven Kazekage levantó una ceja inexistente. Sin embargo, sus ojos se abrieron a lo que sucedió a continuación.

"El arte es una explosión! KATSU!" Deidara gritó alegremente. Y de repente, las arañas que se pegó a la arena de Gaara rápidamente explotó, enviando los granos de arena en todas partes, y la creación de una gran cortina de humo.

Los ojos de Gaara se abrieron cuando fuera del humo salieron más animales de arcilla tales como saltamontes, arañas, cucarachas y escarabajos llegó volando a la derecha en su percha en el balcón. Gaara manipular la arena dentro de su calabaza no sólo para darse a sí mismo una defensa adecuada, sino también a levantar el balcón y el cielo.

Tenía suficiente documentación para hacer frente a joder! No necesitaba más documentación sobre los daños colaterales a!

Deidara sonrió mientras su oponente estaba ahora flotando dentro de una gran bola de arena en el medio del cielo con una gran proporción de la pelota que falta es Gaara le dio una mirada impasible. _"Así que esa es la defensa absoluta del Ichibi Jinchuuriki ¿eh?"_ El pensamiento rubia.

Por más que puro instinto Deidara lanzó su brid a la izquierda, justo a tiempo para evitar una mancha de arena que casi pasó por la cabeza a un ritmo intenso. Deidara maldijo como la arena, una vez más, comenzó a perseguir sin descanso en todo el cielo, no importa lo que hizo la arena lo seguiría indefinidamente. Y la parte en mal estado es que la arena de Gaara estaba utilizando esta vez fue por lo menos cinco veces más rápido! Deidara sólo había un pensamiento a resumir esto todo.

_'¿Qué carajo? ! ONU_ pensó Deidara, esquivando otro ataque de la arena.

La rubia rápidamente tiró un poco más de sus animales de arcilla, y comenzaron a estallar cada vez que la arena llegó a cerca de ellos, sin embargo la arena resultó ser terco, ya que zigged y zagged alrededor de los animales de arcilla.

Deidara mantuvo así durante varios minutos, antes de repente, más arena de abajo empezó a converger y formar parte de la fuerza del Ichibi.

Deidara dio un grito viril como él se vio obligado a esquivar rápidamente todas las manos hechas de arena, y la misma arena que le había estado persiguiendo durante los últimos minutos del quinto adolescentes. En serio ¿qué coño? Ahora tiene contrato con la arena como un loco demente que lo perseguía, y las manos gigantes de arena ...Esto fue jodidamente genial!

Sin embargo todos los movimientos rápidos de Deidara, y no pudo esquivando a trabajar realmente como arena de Gaara pronto se encontró con él. La arena lentamente envuelto alrededor de su brazo, y Gaara levantó lentamente la mano. Su expresión facial tan en blanco como un ladrillo. En serio que tendría una mejor oportunidad de realmente tratar de leer una expresión ladrillos.

_'Oh mierda me lado más duro! "_ Deidara pensó en ligero pánico como la arena lentamente envolvió su brazo y comenzó a mover el hombro. _"Oh no tu no!"_ El miembro de Akatsuki rubia exclamó, antes de que creara un gran ciempiés hecho de arcilla y le ordenó que se ajuste alrededor de la arena.

"El arte es una explosión!" Deidara alegremente exclamó, antes de que el ciempiés de arcilla explotó. La explosión sorprendió a la arena, sin embargo, no obliga a la arena para dejar ir de su brazo, por lo que Deidara ceño ligeramente.

Gaara gruñó con disgusto, antes de que él se encogió de hombros mental. Todavía iba a tomar su brazo opositores así que no nos importó. El joven Kage apretó lentamente el puño, y Deidara le dio un pequeño grito cuando la arena se constriñe.

**"Sand ataúd!"** Gaara dijo impasible, cerrando el puño con fuerza.

Deidara dio un gemido de pura agonía mientras todo su brazo izquierdo fue devorada por la arena de Gaara. Es comprensible que Deidara estaba disgustado por haber perdido el brazo, pero al menos el joven Kazekage no tuvo más que sus brazos ... Deidara no creía que sería capaz de tomar eso. Además ahora todo lo que tenía que hacer era conseguir que la arena estúpida en su posición.

Mientras tanto, abajo, decenas de Suna Shinobi, con Kankuro, Baki, y Yui estaban viendo la batalla. Y todos estaban contentos de que Gaara había tomado del brazo miembros del Akatsuki.

"Así como se espera de Kazekage-sama!" Una Suna Shinobi gritó, con una sonrisa en su rostro, como el otro Suna Shinobi vitoreó.

Yui tenía una mierda comer sonrisa en su rostro mientras miraba a la batalla. "¡SÍ GAARA patada en el culo!" -Gritó el súcubo pelo negro.

Kankuro le dio una pequeña sonrisa mientras miraba el miembro de Akatsuki sudoración en el cielo. "Teh, nadie se escapa de la arena de Gaara. Ese miembro de Akatsuki es tostadas." Él dijo con confianza.

Baki sólo entrecerró los ojos, sabía que no debía subestimar a otros opositores. Esta batalla fue muy lejos de terminar.

Mientras tanto, en la batalla en el aire, Deidara miró el muñón que una vez fue su brazo izquierdo. Eso sólo lo dejó con un solo brazo. Se preguntó ociosamente, si debe recibir Sasori para hacerle uno nuevo, pero él se sacudió de tales pensamientos.

Fue creciendo rápidamente trató de esta lucha, por primera vez su infiltración no salen según lo planeado. De lo que se vio obligado en una batalla de vida o muerte con el Ichibi Jinchuuriki. Su oferta de barro corría peligrosamente baja, y ahora él perdió su brazo izquierdo porque subestimó seriamente su enemigo ... Oh, sí que definitivamente quería terminar esta batalla tan pronto como sea posible.

Con ese pensamiento en mente el miembro de Akatsuki rubio comenzó a volar directamente hacia el Kazekage flotante, esquivar y tejer a través de cada lado de la arena tratando de darle una bofetada del cielo.

Deidara lanzó una sonrisa maníaca como ahora estaba cerca del Kazekage, y se preparó un grupo de animales de arcilla en la mano, justo antes de que él se vio obligado a esquivar suddnely sobre decenas de Kunai tratando de golpearlo desde el cielo a través de Suna Shinobi abajo a continuación. _'Oh no! Un. '_ pensó deidara.

"Ya sabes," Deidara comenzó, cuando comenzó a apretar y aflojar el puño. "-Yo estaba realmente esperando que no se metieran en esto. Pero es su culpa por cuál va a suceder." Aquí Deidara sonrió alegre y sádico. "Elegir Kazekage-sama. Guarda el pueblo ... o continuar nuestra lucha." La rubia dijo burlonamente, como él aflojó su puño y un pequeño animal de barro comenzó a flotar en el centro.

El animal flotaba en el centro entre Gaara y Deidara "Y además ... Estoy enfermo y cansado de mirar ese rostro impasible de los suyos." Deidara oscuro pronunció, antes de hacer una sola mano-signo. Y el pequeño animal pronto se expandió a grandes tamaños, casi tan grande como el Ichibi.

Los ojos de Gaara se ampliaron drásticamente mientras miraba al animal arcilla masiva. Deidara sonrió, como el animal arcilla comenzó a descender hasta el pueblo indefenso de abajo.

"ALL SUNA SHINOBI INTENTE evacuar muchos aldeanos POSIBLE! Repito INTENTAR evacuar muchos aldeanos como sea posible!" Baki rugió. El Suna Shinobi en un estado de pánico, seguido fácilmente las órdenes de Baki. Yui apretó el puño con rabia a táctica cobarde como del miembro de Akatsuki rubia.

"Maldita sea!" Kankuro maldito.

Deidara soltó una risa escalofriante de alegría pura como él ayudó a su lado en una sola mano-signo. "EL ARTE ES UNA EXPLOSIÓN! KATSU!" Deidara alegremente rugió, antes de una explosión masiva superó a los cielos, y el nivel del suelo.

Muchos Suna Shinobi cubrió sus ojos con terrier y como aceptación de su destino. Sin embargo, la única cosa que realmente sentía era diferente ... Un gran adelantamiento Shadow the sky. En la confusión, el Shinobi abrió sus ojos, y como el humo se aclaró que fue testigo de como la vista que pensaron que nunca verían.

Una enorme cantidad de arena se formó justo en el momento del impacto y se coloca a sí mismo como el escudo de tomar la mayor parte de los daños romo y la fuerza de la explosión. Y la Suna Shinobi sólo conocía a una persona que tenía este increíble control de la arena. Y su suposición se justifica, ya que dirigieron su mirada en un Gaara sudando y jadeando.

"K-Kazekage-sama nos protege!" Un Shinobi exclamó. Cada Shinobi Gaara contempló con sorpresa y asombro ... ¿Por qué se van tan lejos para ellos? ¿Acaso no es el Kazekage les odio por la forma en que lo trataron durante su infancia?

Mientras tanto Kankuro recordó la conversación que tuvo con Gaara hace sólo unos meses, y las mismas palabras gaara dijo.

_"Quiero ser fuerte como Naruto. Yo no quiero pelear sólo para matar a más, ahora entiendo lo que hizo que Naruto tan fuerte. Siendo odioso, y arrojando su humanidad lo hará excepcionalmente poderosa. Pero la verdadera fuerza proviene de el corazón. aprendí esto durante mi pelea con Naruto Uzumaki. Me enteré de que al actuar como los demás monstruos me pensaba que sólo estaba probando a derecha. Como Kazekage de este pueblo ... voy a defender este pueblo, porque es mi casa ... Mi familia ... ¿Y dónde está mi verdadera fuerza está en mi corazón. Voy a defender este pueblo, para que yo espero que este pueblo me va a querer así ". La pelirroja dijo con una sonrisa._

_"Naruto ... Lo que realmente cambió Gaara para mejor. '_ pensó Kankuro.

Yui dio una sonrisa brillante, mientras miraba Gaara, dándole un pulgar hacia arriba cuando lo vio mirando su camino.

Gaara se permitió tener una pequeña sonrisa mientras miraba a la aldea en buen estado a continuación.

Deidara le dio una sonrisa satisfecha, mientras miraba a la Kage jadeando. "Así que se las arregló para salvar la aldea. Pero su par en par! Un."

Y sonrisa de Gaara fue reemplazado con una mirada de puro shock y la sorpresa como dos pájaros de arcilla volaron directamente a la cara y explotaron rápidamente poco después, sobresaltando al Suna Shinobi y Yui en el proceso.

"Kazekage-sama!" El Suna Shinobi gritó en pánico.

"GAARA!" Yui, Kankuro, y Baki gritaron de sorpresa y horror.

Todo el mundo miró la cortina de humo claro tanto con esperanza y expectación. Cuando el humo se disipó todo el mundo tiene una vista completa de la arena que estaba persiguiendo previamente Deidara ahora se había movido para proteger a Gaara, en carcasa de Gaara en una esfera totalmente terminado.

Deidara ceño por un momento, antes de que una sonrisa maliciosa cruzó sus rasgos. "Lo siento Kazekage-sama, pero que ha perdido esta batalla. Un." Deidara dijo en una cuestión de hecho de tono. Dentro de su esfera defensiva Gaara frunció el ceño al oír su declaración oponentes. Sin embargo, su ceño se reemplazó con una expresión de sorpresa al notar la arena parecía estar perforado a través.

Y su expresión se convirtió en horror, al ver lo que exactamente estaba perforando a través de su arena. Fue siete hormigas grandes de barro. _'Impossible cuando podía tener-?'_ Gaara estaba roto de sus pensamientos cuando su oponente hablaba.

"Se fue cuando tenías mi brazo envuelto en la arena. Atrás de, antes de que se retractó de arena, he plantado varios de mis artes de barro en su interior. Un." Deidara dijo con aire de suficiencia.

"Aquí es donde termina Jinchuuriki. Arte es una explosión! KATSU!" La rubia alegremente exclamó, antes de que el interior de la arena de Gaara explotó rápidamente. El Shinobi abajo sólo podía mirar con horror como su Kazekage empezó a descender rápidamente desde una altura que lo mataría, Jinchuuriki o no.

"Kazekage-sama!" El Shinobi de Sunagakure gritó con tanto horror e incredulidad.

"GAARA-KUN!" Yui exclamó con miedo y horror, antes de que sus alas comenzaron a aletear frenéticamente y se despegaron en el cielo para salvar a su novio de pelo embargo, justo cuando estaba a punto de alcanzar el Kage pelirroja, ella de repente se vio obligado a desviarse de su curso como un gran pájaro de barro voló a la cara, y explotó rápidamente.

Yui salió volando de la cortina de humo cubierto de humo y tosió para volver el aire fresco en los pulmones. Mientras ella estaba distraída sin embargo, varios saltamontes de arcilla se aferraron a sus alas y rápidamente explotó, dañando gravemente sus alas. Ella gritó de dolor y comenzó a caer en picado en la tierra dura fría abajo.

Sin embargo antes de que pudiera ir splat en el suelo implacable, un muro de arena que se formó debajo de ella, y se envuelve alrededor de ella para protegerla, y la bajó al suelo lo más suavemente posible. Yui era capaz de mirar a los ojos aliviados de Gaara, antes de que el pelirrojo cerró los ojos y perdió el conocimiento. Eso fue todo el súcubo pelo negro podían ver, antes de que el miembro de Akatsuki rubia y su gran pájaro capturado rápidamente el Kage caer.

"Uno Jinchuuriki abajo. Ocho ir. Un." Deidara oscuro, y con aire de suficiencia dijo, con una sonrisa cruzando su rostro mientras miraba a su cautivo. Los ninjas de Suna sólo podía mirar con impotencia como su Kazekage estaba siendo tomada a la derecha delante de sus ojos.

"GAARA!" Kankuro gritó antes de comenzar empujando a través de la línea de Shinobi y persiguió al Akatsuki rubia.

"Kankuro espera!" Baki gritó, era demasiado tarde sin embargo, como el hermano vestido negro de Gaara ya había comenzado persiguiendo el miembro de Akatsuki y su pájaro. "¡Mierda!" Baki maldito. "ALGUIEN ENVIAR HALCÓN NEGRO a Konoha y decirles que necesitamos en directo! QUIERO CADA SHINOBI DISPONIBLE PARA ASEGURAR EL PUEBLO! ANBU SEGUIR Kankuro y ayudar en la recuperación de HIM el Kazekage INMEDIATAMENTE!" Baki rugió.

"SI BAKI-sama!" El Shinobi reconoció antes de que se iban a llevar a cabo sus respectivas tareas.

Yui mientras tanto sólo podía mirar a la figura distanciamiento mayor del pájaro del Akatsuki con lágrimas de decapado en la esquina de los ojos. "Maldita sea!" Ella gritó perforación puño en el suelo.

* * *

Mientras tanto en Konoha, en el interior de la junta de Naruto. La presencia poderosa e intimidante del Kyuubi no Kitsune agitó ligeramente, antes de su rojo carmesí, y los ojos rasgados se abrió lentamente.

El Kyuubi dejó escapar un suspiro pequeño **"Shukaku ... Así que tienen ahora."** El kitsune pronunció, sintiendo su hermano a través de la conexión por empatía a él y al resto de sus hermanos comparten con los demás.

El enlace de la empatía era algo que todos los Bijuu compartida. Podían sentir presencia de otros, y saber si uno de ellos estaba en proceso de ser reformada. Y si lo suficientemente cerca, telepáticamente hablar unos con otros.

Así Kyuubi estaba seguro de que el resto de sus hermanos sabían de la situación de Shukaku igual que lo hizo.

**"Así que finalmente han hecho su movimiento ¿no?"** dijo Kyuubi bruscamente, cerrando el ser humano como la mano. No podía detener el sentimiento de rabia y odio que se cruzan en su estar en el pensamiento de su hermano siendo golpeado, sólo para estar en qué coño la Akatsuki había planeado para él. A pesar de que Kyuubi actuó como si odiara a sus hermanos también, la verdad es que no lo hizo.

Fueron sus hermanos, que eran su familia. Era natural que los aman y desean para nada malo fuera a suceder a cualquiera de ellos. El único de sus hermanos que podrían romper su máscara era el Hachibi y el pulpo de ocho colas como buey nunca reveló la verdad a sus otros hermanos. Kyuubi algo estaba agradecido.

**"Naruto ... Despierta, Gaara te necesita. "** Kyuubi murmuró, enviando una ráfaga de Chakra a su recipiente para despertarlo.

Mientras tanto, fuera de la junta, los ojos de Naruto se abrieron de golpe, y poco a poco se levantó de su cama. Cerró los ojos y se permitió canalizar Senjutsu chakra en su cuerpo con el fin de aumentar su capacidad de detección, lo que llevó a una pequeña cantidad de chakra del Kyuubi para aumentar aún más su alcance. Y él extendió la mano hacia el chakra de Gaara.

El rubio sintió chakra de Gaara ... Sólo para encontrar que constante y fluctuante, y se aleja de su pueblo. Naruto apretó los puños, Chakra fluctuante significaba que estaba muy herido, y estaba cerca de un estado crítico. Y Naruto sabía de sólo una de las razones de por qué tendría Chakra fluctuante, y se aleja de su pueblo, al mismo tiempo.

"Akatsuki". El humilde gruñó. Miró hacia la forma de dormir de Shiroi, y sus ojos se suavizó. Él se inclinó y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios. Que se puso de pie y abrió su armario. La revelación de que se llene con un surtido de su túnica. De inmediato tomó un par de batas limpias, y las colocó en, aunque no antes de ponerse una camisa de malla de color naranja oscuro.

Que la rubia puso sus pantalones negros y botas. Antes de que él se acercó a su otro armario en la habitación. Abrió su armario, dejando que se llene con un amplio surtido de sus cuchillos para lanzar, dardos cuerda, su par de dagas ocultas, la ballesta y un carcaj de flechas. Colocó rápidamente todas sus armas.

Finalmente se trasladó a un altar, que también estaba en la habitación. El altar tenía una almohada muy cómodo y elegante, que parecía como si se dormía el segundo que pone su cabeza en él. Sin embargo Naruto estaba mucho más interesado en la espada que estaba en el altar. La cabeza del águila por su pummel. Las alas del águila se mantienen durante un guardia. El mango que estaba cubierto en piel suave.

La hoja se enfundó actualmente en su custamary funda de cuero negro, sin embargo, no sería por mucho tiempo. Naruto delicadamente recogió la hoja, y desenvainó una pequeña parte de ella.

"Altair .. ¿Está preparado también?" Preguntó la rubia cara barbuda.

Altair pulsaba una afirmación a su portador.

"Bueno, pero primero tenemos que hablar con el Hokage." Naruto dijo con voz grave y fría. Envainó Altair vez la hoja latía otro acuerdo. En silencio, abrió la ventana y miró hacia atrás a la forma de dormir de Shiroi. El debate sobre la conveniencia o no despertarla, antes de que decidiera dejarla dormir un poco más.

El silencio crea un clon y le encargó que preparar el desayuno de Shiroi, mientras se despertaba en exactamente siete. Miró hacia el cielo de la noche, sólo para ver a un tono suave de la luz en el horizonte. Mañana se viene pronto, lo que significa que no sería mucho más largo cuando Shiroi despierta.

En silencio puso su capucha en la cabeza, abrió la ventana y rápidamente saltó de su residencia. Su destino, la torre Hokage ... Tenía que hablar con Tsunade, y él tenía que decirle ...

Las nubes rojas han hecho su movimiento.


	11. Capitulo 11

Kankuro apretó los dientes mientras trataba de ponerse al día con el miembro de Akatsuki rubia que estaba tranquilamente montando su gran pájaro de arcilla, Gaara escondido de forma segura en su cola. Él no iba a dejar que ese bastardo salga con la suya! Él salvaría a su hermano o él morir en el intento! Tenía que salvar a su hermano!

No podía dejar a su hermano para que sea maldito destino que le esperaba! Nunca fue a dejar sola a su hermano otra vez! Se negó a abandonar a su hermano pequeño precioso!

Es cierto para la mayor parte de su vida que estaba aterrorizado de Gaara. Pero no, no estaba aterrorizado a Gaara exactamente. Lo más aterrorizado por la AMS del Ichibi dentro de Gaara y las mentiras que probablemente le estaba diciendo a su hermano pequeño. Si su era una cosa Kankuro lamentó en su vida, que salía de su hermano para hacer frente a la cruelness del pueblo, y su así llamado padre. Pero lo peor de todo su mayor pesar que no estaba dando el confort de un hermano cuando se despertaba gritando en la noche debido a la Ichibi dentro de él.

Desde la invasión de Konoha, y cuando Naruto Gaara dieron que hablar sobre lo que realmente era la verdadera fuerza. El chico de pelo castaño había hecho su misión personal para compensar todo el tiempo perdido cuando era cobarde para estar cerca de Gaara en vez de darle el apoyo de un hermano.

Incluso Temari estaba de acuerdo con él en eso, ella dijo que era igual para ella. Desde que ellos hicieron todo lo posible para estar con Gaara, picnics, llevarlo de compras, tomando a jugar pelota. Todo lo que podía pensar.

Y disfrutaron pasaron con Gaara inmensamente. Siempre el puesto que la invasión de Konoha, Naruto cumplir, y la muerte de su padre ... Las cosas han ido mejorando para el trío de hermanos de arena. Kankuro Temari sabe que tiene un agolpamiento secreto en ese tipo llamado Nara Shikamru vuelta en Konoha. Él no estaba de acuerdo al tipo a causa de su pereza.

Pero no podía negar que el Nara no dudaría en demostrar que estaba equivocado y proteger a su hermana, si la situación se salga a la luz. Y ahora, Gaara tenía una novia en Yui. Fue y sigue siendo feliz por su hermano pequeño, después de todo el pueblo ya es más o menos lo aceptó hubiera hecho, se convirtió en Kazekage, que tiene una chica que lo ames, y que eran la familia que siempre estaban destinados a ser.

Diablos él tiene una novia, un Konoichi con el nombre de Sari. Eso era una chica que había llegado a amar mucho, y con mucho gusto dar su vida para proteger y salvar a ella, al igual que estaba haciendo por Gaara ahora.

La vida en la arena estaba haciendo maravillosamente bien.

Pero ahora. Ahora todo iba directamente al infierno por el momento. En primer lugar el pueblo estaba infiltrada, se enteraron de que era miembro de Akatsuki. Su pequeño hermano luchó y perdió al miembro de esa organización maldita. Y ahora estaba siendo secuestrado a su hermano. Oh sí hasta ahora esto ha sido una noche de mierda puta.

Fue sacado de sus pensamientos, cuando se dio cuenta del miembro de Akatsuki estaba persiguiendo se acercaba a la puerta principal aldeas. Kankuro apretó los dientes con fuerza, y se canaliza chakra en sus pies para aumentar su velocidad. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que Kankuro y Deidara finalmente llegaron a la puerta.

Y cuando lo hicieron, deidara miró detrás de él, y le dio una pequeña sonrisa divertida. La rubia levantó su único brazo y dejó caer algunas de sus animales de arcilla a la derecha en los acantilados de las puertas de la aldea.

Los ojos de Kankuro se abrieron, antes de dar un poderoso salto y aterrizó alrededor de las afueras de la puerta de la aldea. Justo a tiempo, así como toda la entrada del pueblo se derrumbó a causa de los explosivos Deidara puse en camino, causando una cueva en la que bloqueó la entrada de los pueblos. Kankuro maldijo a la situación que él era pulg Él no tenía una copia de seguridad, se enfrentaba a un S-Rank Shinobi, y no había manera de retirarse y buscar ayuda. Él sólo tenía una palabra para resumir todo esto para arriba.

¡Mierda!

Eso es lo que nuestro titiritero residente quería decir en este momento. Sin embargo, él se mordió la lengua cuando se dio cuenta del akatsuki rubia tranquilamente mirándolo con una sonrisa en su rostro mientras él se sentaba sobre su cabeza de pájaros. Acariciando la cabeza de vez en cuando Gaara, un claro enseñado a sacar de quicio a Kankuro.

Kankuro se mordió el interior de su lengua, de modo que no iba a hacer algo temerario y arremeter contra la rubia, era dolorosamente obvio que la rubia tenía la ventaja en el aire. Él lanzó una mirada enojada y odiosa del miembro de Akatsuki aspecto engreído. Sin embargo, sus ojos se abrieron, y él se movieron frenéticamente a un lado.

Y justo en el momento justo también. Porque si hubiera alojado allí, de lo que hubiera sido cortado por la mitad. Kankuro volvió su atención de Deidara, dio su atención a un miembro de Akatsuki espalda encorvada, sus ojos estaban fríamente flagrantes en los propios nervios de Kankuro.

Kankuro tragó saliva, ahora había dos miembros de Akatsuki que tuvo que lidiar. Oh, por el amor de dios. No sabía lo que era peor, el calor abrasador del desierto, o el hecho de que ahora tenía que lidiar con que el Akatsuki ... Y no creía que pudiera sacar a uno de ellos, herir tal vez, pero matar a ... Sí que tendría una mejor oportunidad de volar a la luna.

"Yo Sasori-danna! ¿Quieres que me vaya por delante y le permiten hacerse cargo de esto? ¿O es que quieres que espere hasta que haya terminado? Un." Deidara fuertemente cuestionada.

Los ojos de Kankuro se ensanchan. _"Sasori ... Danna? Sólo hay una persona en el mundo que sé que tiene el nombre de Sasori ... Y eso es Sasori de la arena roja. '_ cree que el titiritero de cabello castaño.

"Usted se mueve por delante Deidara, yo me encargo de las cosas aquí. Ahora empezar a moverse, no me gusta para evitar que otros esperan." Sasori respondió con voz fría y calculadora.

Deidara asintió "Entiendo Sasori-danna. Diviértete ~ Un." La rubia dijo, justo antes de que él ordenó a su ave a dar la vuelta y seguir su curso anterior.

"Hey, ¿dónde crees que vas? Vuelve aquí FUCKER!" Kankuro gritó, moviéndose a perseguir a la rubia. Sin embargo, de pronto se vio obligado a esquivar un golpe a su espalda.

"No es aconsejable dar la espalda a su oponente ... Boy." El miembro encorvada espalda de Akatsuki oscuro y frío pronunciadas.

Kankuro entrecerró los ojos a su oponente. _"Él ... No se movió de ese lugar. Por lo general, alguien ataca gallina o se mueve ligeramente tendrían que moverse. Incluso si el ataque es tan rápido, que debe tener, al menos, dejó una estela de polvo en la arena ... La única persona que posiblemente podría moverse tan rápido es Yondaime Hokage de Konoha, y su Hiraishin ... Y dudo que este tipo joroba puede moverse tan rápido. "_ Kankuro pensó, evaluando su oponente.

_"Hmm, no me esperaba el mocoso que realmente esquivar ese ataque. En todo caso, habría pensado que sería empalado derecha a través a causa de su falta de conciencia .. Pero parece que lo subestimé. En realidad estoy un poco impresionado. '_ pensó Sasori.

Kankuro se tragó una bola de saliva en la garganta. Sólo había una manera de que iba a conseguir a través de este tipo, y que iba a luchar y matar a él. De lo que podía perseguir Gaara una vez más, sin embargo el problema de que no era el problema ... El problema era si tenía lo que se necesita para derrotar a un Shinobi S del ranking.

Bueno, ahora que ya era hora de Kankuro para darse cuenta de eso!

"Antes de comenzar esta lucha ... Yo tengo una pregunta." Kankuro comenzó. Sasori asintió en silencio dando Kankuro la oportunidad de hablar.

"¿Estás ... Sasori de la arena roja?" el chico de pelo castaño le preguntó, tragando en respuesta posible del miembro de Akatsuki.

Sasori dio una risa fría y oscura "Cómo extraño que alguien como usted, y tan joven como usted sin duda sabría mi nombre. Sí Suna nin. Soy de hecho Sasori de la arena roja." El hombre joroba confirmado.

Kankuro tiene una maldición bajo como ahora estaba luchando contra _el_ Sasori de la arena roja. Un Shinobi que creó durante cientos de propios titiriteros de Suna. Un Shinobi principal con el arte de los títeres, y uno de los pocos Shinobi S del ranking de la aldea de la arena había que no eran un Kage. Kankuro no sabía lo que era peor, el hecho de que él está luchando Sasori o thefact que Gaara aún se está tomando.

"Pero ya basta de esta bromas sin sentido Suna Shinobi. No estoy aquí para hablar, estoy aquí para matarte y acabar de una vez. Así que vamos a conseguir esto comenzó, después de todo. Odio tener otra espera." Sasori dijo sombríamente, mirando fríamente a los ojos de Kankuro.

Los ojos de Kankuro se abrieron, como una cola grande como objeto con una hoja en la punta brotado de derecho bajo el manto de Sasori. "¿Qué?" Kankuro gritó con incredulidad, antes de que él se vio obligado a actuar con rapidez a fin de evitar ser atravesado en el pecho por la cola.

El chico de pelo castaño canaliza Chakra en sus dedos, creando temas Chakra que enseguida conectan con el gran objeto vendado en su espalda. Los vendajes rallado y Karasu marionetas de Kankuro ahora estaba jugando en el juego. Sin embargo, el Kankuro no se ha hecho todavía, y él abrió tres pergaminos, y sin cerrar los objetos en su interior.

El humo se disipó y reveló Kankuro pie junto a dos títeres más. uno llamado Koroari, y el otro llamado sanshouo.

Kankuro flexionó los dedos y Karasu rápidamente entró en acción y trató de agarrar a la derecha en la Akatsuki espalda encorvada. Sin embargo Sasori rápidamente simplemente se movió a la derecha, y esquivó el ataque obvio. Que la cola que maneja Akatsuki saltó hacia atrás para evitar la huelga de Koroari desde cero. Los ojos de Sasori se estrecharon, y él lanzó su cola directamente en el Karasu.

Los ojos de Kankuro se abrieron un poco a Sasori represalia rápida, pero rápidamente se manipularon el Karasu para mover hacia atrás para evitar la huelga de Sasori, que el chico vestido de negro manipulado el Koroari Sasori a atacar desde atrás.

Sin embargo, el miembro de Akatsuki estaba teniendo nada de eso y simplemente le rodeaba la cola a su alrededor, y se centrifuga en una barrera de defensa eficaz.

"Su sorprendentemente no tan mal chico. Pero aquí es donde voy a terminar esta me temo, ya que me quedo con los otros esperando. Y yo desprecio a evitar que otros esperan." Sasori dijo en un tono de finalidad.

Antes Kankuro siquiera podía reaccionar, su Karasu fue repentinamente roto en varios cientos de piezas de la cola de Sasori. La cola utiliza su impulso para lanzarse a Kankuro. Sin embargo Kankuro actuaron rápidamente y manipular la Sanshouo delante de él, y activa su escudo. que resultó ser inútil contra alguien como Sasori, como la cola de Sasori completamente desvió de su curso y se destruye el punto débil del sanshouo.

Efectivamente la destrucción de la sanshouo. Aprovechando esta oportunidad, Sasori rápidamente lauched su cola una vez más hacia Kankuro. Y el vestido de Shinobi negro era apenas capaz de huelga de dodge Sasori, recibiendo un pequeño corte en la corte por su trabajo.

"¡Maldita sea!" Kankuro maldito. El hermano de Gaara manipula su marioneta final, el Koroari. Y atacó Sasori con la marioneta atacar desde el suelo. Sasori simplemente saltó hacia atrás para evitar tal ataque, y de nuevo lanzó su cola para atacar a la última y definitiva de títeres. Sin embargo Kankuro no iba a dejar que eso suceda, y señaló con el brazo hacia atrás, obligando a la marioneta a retirarse.

El recelo contempló Sasori, sólo para ser sorprendido cuando vio la espalda encorvada Akatsuki desvaneciendo en la arena. _'Shit cuándo él incluso tiene tiempo para cambiar de un clon de arena? "_ Los ojos del joven Shinobi se abrieron de realización. _"Fue de nuevo que ... Cuando yo iba a ir tras el hombre que tenía Gaara cuando salí ó ese momento para cambiar a un clon._ Pensó.

El verdadero Sasori volvió a entrar en la lucha, por el aumento de la tierra, y una vez más el lanzamiento de su cola para golpear Kankuro desde atrás. Sin embargo, por puro instinto Kankuro flexionó los dedos y el Koroari se colocó delante de la cola de Sasori, teniendo toda la fuerza del ataque, y se destruye en el proceso.

"Sanshouo Dammit! Koroari! Karasu!" Kankuro gritó.

"Alguien tan joven como tú ... eras un chico impresionante oponente. Estoy realmente muy contento de que un titiritero como llegaste. Realmente renovado mi fe en el futuro titiriteros. Me pregunto si? Si no hubiera salido de la aldea, ¿me Sasori-danna lugar de Deidara a llamar? " Sasori reflexionó. "Oh, bueno en realidad no importa. Es hora de terminar con esto. Por si sirve de algo, yo no he tenido divertido tanto en mucho tiempo Suna Shinobi ... No Subaku no Kankuro." Sasori dijo.

Kankuro repente sintió todo su cuerpo vaya rígido, y cayó al suelo mientras su cuerpo se sentía totalmente débil. _'P-Poison. Pero cuando lo hizo? ... Volver a cuando esa cola de su raspó la mejilla "._ Pensó.

"Adiós Subaku no Kankuro." Sasori dijo, justo antes de su cola atacó y golpeó contra Kankuro. Sin embargo, en un último acto de desafío, Kankuro manipula la cabeza de Karasu virar la cola de su curso, y se utiliza otra parte de las manos de Karasu para tratar de cortar Sasori en la garganta. Por puro instinto Sasori esquivó, pero un pequeño trozo de la tela alrededor de su cara inferior.

Al ver la oportunidad de obtener de alguna manera una pequeña victoria en esta lucha, Kankuro manipula la mano que casi cortó la garganta de Sasori y lo hizo agarrar la pieza de volar de tela que fue arrancada de Sasori.

Kankuro le dio una pequeña sonrisa en la pequeña victoria. "Bueno, parece que eres muy terco en mantener que la vida debilitamiento de los suyos. Yo estaba pensando en darle una muerte rápida como un signo de respeto. Pero yo le permitirá vivir ya que su tan testarudo al respecto." Dijo Sasori.

"A lo sumo usted tiene tres días. Tres días de dolor innegable antes de que pueda morir, finalmente. Adiós Subaku no Kankuro ... Realmente fue muy divertido mientras duró. Pero es hora de que me vaya, después de todo lo que ' Hemos mantenido los otros esperando el tiempo suficiente ". Con esas palabras de despedida, el miembro de Akatsuki joroba comenzó tranquilamente su viaje hacia sus compañeros.

Kankuro pronto comenzó a sentir que su cuerpo se debilitan, y más débil. Los puntos negros comenzaron a llenar su visión, y todos los sonidos fueron desvaneciendo. Él fue capaz de captar la visión de un halcón negro a toda velocidad por el cielo, y un débil grito de "Kankuro-sama! Antes de la oscuridad superó su ser.

* * *

Naruto irrumpió en la torre Hokage, haciendo caso omiso de todas las demás personas que lo miraban en shock y la incredulidad y marcharon camino arriba a la oficina del Hokage. Haciendo caso omiso de la secretaria de él necesitan una cita.

**"Lo siento perra humana. Pero estamos en un apuro serio, por favor intente de nuevo en decir tres o cuatro días."** Kyuubi sombríamente bromeó. No había ni siquiera una pizca de alegría en el tono zorros gigante. Sólo la ira contenida, y la rabia.

_'No te preocupes Kyuubi ... Voy a intentar mi mejor esfuerzo para salvar a su hermano de lo que sea el infierno que le espera. "_ pensó Naruto.

Kyuubi resopló. **"¿Qué te hace pensar que me importa lo que pasa con mis hermanos. Yo soy el rey de los Bijuu, y un rey nunca se preocupa sobre sus súbditos."**dijo Kyuubi.

_-Aun así Kyuubi ... ¿Qué es un rey sin súbditos? '_ El disparo de nuevo rubia.

**"Un hijo de puta muy políticamente poderosos que hacen que su vida maldita desgraciada cualquier puto segundo de tu vida, y básicamente tiene usted por las malditas pelotas para el resto de tu vida? "** El Kyuubi declaró, con tono inocente en su voz.

Naruto levantó una ceja _-Eso puede ser algo cierto. Pero el hecho es, un rey no es nada sin sus súbditos, y hasta que el rey no es el verdadero rey. "_ respondió la rubia.

**"Oh no, no esta maldita cosa otra vez acerca del rey 'true'. Seriamente estoy sobre qué tres mil años de antigüedad? Sé lo que quieres decir cuando dices" quién es el verdadero rey es '. Después de todo lo que tuve durante un largo culo madre a tiempo para averiguarlo mierda ".** quejó Kyuubi.

_'Oh el más de tres mil años de antigüedad? Su espalda no duele ahora es? Oji-chan. "_ La rubia bromeó.

**"... Yo lo que quiero matarte mucho en este momento, por estrangulamiento hasta que todo su cuerpo se vuelve azul. Luego le arrancaré el estómago abierto, y te hacen ver como sus intestinos lentamente se deslizan hacia afuera de tu puta estómago. Después de eso, voy a rasgar tu maldita columna vertebral de su boca, y empujarlo de vuelta en la garganta, sólo para escuchar que te ahogues en él. Después de eso voy poco a poco, muy lentamente Altair meto por el culo, desenvainó mente , y "de dejarlo tan profundo como pueda en su.**

Aquí el Kyuubi se detuvo, asegurándose de que Naruto estaba escuchando. **"Y por último, como se muere poco a poco, voy a comer tu puta novia justo en frente de usted, sólo para ver la expresión de pura desesperación y el horror en su rostro como la luz, finalmente, deja tus ojos. "** finalizó el zorro gigante.

Cuando terminó Kyuubi, Naruto estaba tan pálido como una hoja de papel.

_'... Kyuubi ... Usted tiene problemas. '_ La rubia respondió lentamente. ¿Se puede culpar a él si? ... Él estaba amenazado con la muerte más horrible que he escuchado ... ¿El Kyuubi realmente seguir adelante con eso? No quiero saber.

**"Naruto todo el mundo tiene problemas. Puñetas incluso su padre tenía algunos problemas."** Kyuubi dijo despreocupadamente.

_'Esperar qué?'_ Naruto respondió, confundido.

**"Si tu padre tenía algunos problemas. Al igual que el momento en que él y su madre estaban teniendo usted, él pudo haber sido un" pequeño "sádico. Y que no era el momento en que un Iwa Shinobi insultado a su madre ... lo que hizo para que Iwa Shinobi incluso me hizo temblar de miedo leve ... Por no hablar de que su padre era un poco peludo ... ya que a veces iba a tener su cosplay madre en gato, zorro, conejo ... Todo tipo de disfraces. .. Pero eso era muy raro ... Al ver como su madre le ganaría a la mierda fuera de él epílogos. "** El zorro gigante explicó.

_¿Y cómo lo sabes? "_

**"He sido sellado dentro de su madre duh. Conozco tanto a su madre y más profundos y oscuros secretos del padre. Al igual que el hecho de que a pesar de que Jiraiya no podía corromper a su padre, ya había sido dañada."**

_'¿Por quién?_

**"Su madre lo dañado. Contrariamente a la creencia popular, su madre era muy pervertida con su padre. Las cosas que hicieron entre sí, mientras que en la cama ... Sí ... No voy a decirte."**

_¿Por qué no? '_

**"Debido a que usted tiene un disco masivo, y Shiroi no está cerca para relevarle de eso. Eso y no quiero traumatizar a usted."**

_'... ¿Podemos terminar esta conversación ahora, por favor? Espera ¿cómo de que lleguemos a este tema en el primer lugar?_

**"No. .. no lo sé."** Kyuubi respondió, tratando de averiguar cómo llegaron a este tema en el primer lugar.

_"Sí, estoy terminando esta conversación en esta nota, ya que estamos justo en la puerta de la oficina del Hokage."_ Y con ese último pensamiento, la rubia puso fin a la conversación con el Kyuubi.

La rubia estaba a punto de irrumpir en la habitación, cuando recordó que eso era algo que sólo su ser impetuoso e inmaduro habría hecho. Además él era un Jounin a partir de ahora y como tal tenía, y debe actuar como un verdadero jonin, no podría irrumpir en la oficina, no sólo sería grosero. Pero sería una muestra de que, en términos de madurez que en realidad no había madurado en absoluto.

Así que toma una respiración profunda, y poner una cara de indiferencia tranquila, llamó a la puerta y rápidamente esperó pacientemente a que su presencia sea reconocida. Al oír un ahogado 'venir', abrió la puerta y entró en la sala, y para su sorpresa, en lugar de Tsunade, tanto Shizune y Sakura estaban allí también.

Shizune dio una sonrisa rubio y gesto amistoso, que la rubia volvió con una leve sonrisa y gesto agradecido. Sakura miró a la rubia con atención, al parecer tratando de hacer un agujero en la cabeza, y tratar de recogerlo, aparte de aprender ... Algunas cosas que parecían.

El Shinobi pelo rubio ignoró por completo, y se quitó la capucha de su cabeza, y le dio a su atención directa a Tsunade. Había cosas mucho más importantes que tratar de hacer frente a una segunda hostil. Él no iba a perder el tiempo con ella, si estaba molesto por algo. Aunque puede sonar duro, que en realidad no odio Sakura.

Más bien se la toleraba, se había dado cuenta de que hacía mucho tiempo yendo tras Sakura fue ... Tonto de él, lo trataba como basura la mayor parte del tiempo, pasó al de su tiempo adulando después de Sasuke en vez de realmente entrenando para ser un Konoichi adecuada. En todo caso, la única razón por Naruto incluso respondió a sakura cuando regresó a la aldea se debía a que era un camarada.

Al igual que Kakashi dijo, 'los que abandonan son las reglas, pero los que abandonan a sus compañeros son peor que basura. Sólo reconoció Sakura porque era un compañero y un amigo, a pesar de que utilizó el término vagamente amigo.

"Naruto, ¿qué necesitas?" Tsunade comenzó la conversación con una pregunta y un ligero aumento de la frente.

Naruto volvió la atención directa a Tsunade Tsunade y sólo habló con un tono tranquilo, indiferente y grave. "Hokage-sama, tengo razones para creer que Subaku no Gaara de Sunagakure y Godaime Kazekage de Suna es un gran peligro."

Shizune y Sakura se abrían en silencio a la rubia. Ellos nunca habrían esperado que el nudillo rubia encabezada Shinobi que sabían que era muy respetuoso y si fuera tan serio ... Que debe haber pasado algo.

Aunque Shizune no pudo detener la pequeña sonrisa de orgullo en su rostro mientras miraba a Naruto. Después de todo, en múltiples ocasiones, la rubia había llamado Shizune-neechan. Y Shizune había realizado una misión personal para asegurarse de que la rubia tenía algo para leer durante su viaje de entrenamiento con Jiraiya. En secreto sin el conocimiento de Tsunade le había dicho a Jiraiya antes de abandonar el pueblo con la rubia que enviar un sapo a sus cada tres meses.

Ella quería asegurarse de Naruto se enteró de control Chakra adecuada y un buen control de sus emociones. Así que cuando un sapo poofed delante de ella, ella tomaría a una biblioteca, adquirir algunos libros de múltiples maneras sobre el control de Chakra, y el control emocional, y enviar a la rubia como un regalo para que ella ayude lo más mínimo en su formación.

Por supuesto, ella dijo Jiraiya mantener esto en secreto hasta que la rubia llegó a un excelente nivel tanto del control emocional y control de Chakra.

Y estaba muy orgulloso de que la rubia había destrozado literalmente a sus expectativas. Y la morena no podía haber estado más orgulloso.

Ella se rompió de sus pensamientos como Tsunade hablaba.

"¿Y qué te hace creer que el Kazekage está en peligro como se dice? Naruto?" Tsunade preguntó, entrecerrando los ojos en serio.

"Es porque yo lo sentí a través del uso de Senjutsu Chakra Hokage-sama." La rubia respondió.

"Incluso si lo que dices es cierto Naruto, no puedo muy bien envíanos un equipo de Shinobi de Suna sin autorización, y que lleven la letra sea el sello del viento damiyo, o el sello del Kazekage. Los contragolpes políticos probaría ... Problemático ". La rubia mujer Hokage dijo.

Naruto abrió la boca para hablar, pero Sakura se le adelantó. "Naruto Tsunade-sama no tiene tiempo para ocuparse de su instinto estúpido, como se puede ver estamos muy ocupados aquí, y la única en el camino." Sakura dijo, frunciendo el ceño en su cara mientras ella se cruzó de brazos.

Naruto se erizó un poco, Sakura debe pensar que él sigue siendo el mismo Naruto como antes. Lo mismo Naruto que escuchar a ella como un perrito perdido su afecto. Mala suerte para ella, porque en lo que se refiere a Naruto, que ya no era una niña que tenía afectos a. Su lealtad, su corazón, su alma, su ser, todo lo que ahora pertenecían a Shiroi y de nadie más. Así como Shiroi pertenecía a él también.

Tsunade Sakura dio una mirada de desaprobación, y ella estaba a punto de reprender a ella, cuando ella vio la mirada fría Naruto dio su alumno, haciendo congelación Sakura en su lugar.

Incluso Shizune que estaba presentando algunas moscas dejó lo que estaba haciendo para contemplar la escena, y Tonton que estaba dormido, se despertó a causa del frío tensa que corría a través de la oficina en ese momento.

"Sakura-" Naruto con frialdad comenzó "-No hablar con un oficial superior así de nuevo. No sólo supero en la habilidad y rango, así también yo os superan en experiencia de campo y fuerza. Así que no me trate Sakura, Yo no soy el mismo niño que habría colgar de cada palabra como un cachorro ". Naruto terminó.

Sakura tragó saliva, esta ... Realmente no era lo mismo que Naruto podía mangonear más. Esta Naruto era el mismo, sin embargo, totalmente diferente a la vez, pero ¿por qué iba a estar tan frío hacia ella? Dicen que el primer amor es el más difícil de superar, ella debería saber, que la llevó casi tres años en superar Sasuke. Pero se espera que Naruto todavía tienen algunos sentimientos por ella ... Así que ¿por qué?

Sus ojos se abrieron un poco ... que la chica con la que estaba, que era probablemente la causa de esto! Ella debe haber seducido a Naruto de alguna manera! Era la única explicación! Todo el asunto de la chica es el prometido de Naruto fue probablemente una mentira también, una serie de mentiras que la chica estaba alimentando la rubia!Confiado en que su evaluación de la situación, Sakura se fue en silencio de nuevo a la presentación de algunos documentos, aunque su mente inteligente ahora estaba subiendo con maneras de romper la relación que Naruto y Shiroi tenían.

Naruto entrecerró los ojos a Sakura ... No era propio de ella se dan por vencidos en su lado de un argumento, lo extraño ... Tal vez ella ha madurado?

**"Tenga cuidado con su Naruto. Creo que no es exactamente terminado todavía, es probable que esté usando esa gran cabeza de ella para su uso. Por lo que yo no sé. Pero mi opinión? Mantenga sus ojos en ella."** Kyuubi aconseja, en silencio dando la chica de pelo rosa una mirada oscura a través de los ojos de su pulsada de acuerdo con las palabras de Kyuubi.

_'Debida nota Kyuubi, Altair.'_ Naruto reconoció.

La rubia que volvió su atención hacia Tsunade "Hokage-sama entiendo el potencial reacción política. Pero hay que entender, Suna es nuestros aliados, por lo que podría no tener sentido para comprobar con nuestros aliados de vez en que". La rubia dijo suavemente.

Tsunade parpadeó ... Que en realidad sonaba como una buena idea, y la idea de que debe ser objeto de un uso. Después de todas las políticas de Konoha estaban siempre, amigos, familiares y compañeros llegaron primero. Así que ... ¿Por qué diablos no? Suna era uno de sus aliados, y como tales eran camaradas, que sólo tiene sentido para comprobar en ellos.

"Usted trae un Naruto punto justo. Muy bien, voy a enviar un pájaro mensajero a Suna preguntar al Kazekage que _le_ dijiste hola desde tu el preocupada por él. " Tsunade dijo, cuando recibió un gesto de la rubia, sacó un pedazo de papel. Sin embargo antes de que pudiera empezar a escribir en la hoja de papel, un ruido golpeando desde la ventana llamó la atención de todos.

Tsunade se dio la vuelta en su silla, y aprovechando la ventana de su impaciencia era un halcón negro. Levantando una ceja, la rubia Hokage se levantó de su sillón, abrió la ventana y sacó el pergamino atado en el lomo del halcón. Abrió con cuidado el pergamino y lo leyó, parpadeó, y volver a leer el pergamino varias veces, antes de que ella se sentó en la silla con un profundo suspiro.

"Naruto-" El femal Hokage sombrío comenzó "-Tenías razón, a partir de ahora Sunakagure ... Es el código negro, el Kazekage de Suna ... ha sido secuestrado por Akatsuki."Terminó, haciendo Shizune y Sakura a jadear, mientras Naruto apretó los puños.

* * *

Shiroi despertó un gruñido, y ella bostezó mientras lindamente frotándose los ojos. Ella sacudió la cabeza ligeramente, como para borrar cualquier cansancio se quedó en su cuerpo. Miró al otro lado de la cama, y el segundo se dio cuenta de Naruto no estaba allí para ser su mañana abrazo del oso, la somnolencia fue abofeteado a la derecha de ella.

Ella dio un pequeño gesto, antes de que el olor del desayuno hizo su camino en su nariz, su boca se hizo agua ligeramente. Antes de que ella negó con la cabeza, ella era una mujer, no era adecuado para ella que se droolong durante el desayuno ... A pesar de que Naruto hizo algunos de los mejores desayunos que jamás había tenido el placer de comer.

No pudo resistir la tentación por más tiempo, y ella salió disparado de la cama, y desdibujado por las escaleras, donde disparó a la derecha abajo en el sofá, y justo en frente de el delicioso aroma que estaba oliendo.

Se humedeció los labios con avidez, como ella vio a su desayuno. Toda una pila de panqueques, con mantequilla en la parte superior, con una gran cantidad de jarabe en é soleados huevos cocidos al lado, con cinco pedazos de tocino en la otra, y finalmente tres trozos de jamón de pavo cocido extienden entre ellos. Un vaso grande de jugo de tomate estaba a un lado, y una servilleta estaba justo a su lado que contiene tenedor y un cuchillo en él.

Se lamió los labios de nuevo, esta era su tipo favorito de desayuno, especialmente cuando Naruto lo hizo. Él siempre cocinó justo para ella, sabía que no le gustaba que bien hecho, o hecha. Se prefiere que sea en algún lugar en el centro de los dos.

Ella con entusiasmo tomó el cuchillo y el tenedor y empezó a devorar su desayuno a un ritmo constante y lento, asegurándose de saborearlo.

Después de siete minutos, se bebió el vaso de jugo de tomate, y ella dio un pequeño eructo, pero se aseguró de cubrir su boca. Murmuró un pequeño 'disculpe' antes de que ella miró a su alrededor, y ella señaló una nota sobre la mesa. Levantando una ceja, cogió la nota, y ella comprendió al instante la escritura a mano de Naruto.

Una vez que terminó de leer la nota, ella entornó los ojos, y rápidamente subió las escaleras para vestirse en la ropa.

Parece Akatsuki fin había hecho su movimiento ... ¡Oh, cómo Shiroi iba a disfrutar de romperlos, hasta que no eran más que cáscaras sin cerebro.

Rápidamente se vistió con su ropa habitual, y ella estaba a punto de salir de la habitación, antes de que ella se detuvo. Miró lentamente hacia uno de sus estantes, y una sonrisa oscura, malicioso, y sádicos cruzó su rostro. Se trasladó a la plataforma, y ella cogió un pergamino con la etiqueta 'Zero-chan'. La sonrisa en su cara oscura sólo creció, y con alegría apenas contenida que canaliza youki en el desplazamiento.

Una pequeña bocanada de humo rojo subió, y poco a poco se aclaró para revelar una pequeña muñeca con el duende como las orejas. Hombro pelo verde largo. La pequeña muñeca llevaba un vestido negro con un gran pañuelo blanco usado como una capa y una corbata azul. La pequeña muñeca había sus ojos cerrados, aparentemente dormida.

"Chachazero despierta ahora querida." Shiroi dijo en voz baja.

La pequeña muñeca murmuró algo inaudible, y no hizo caso Shiroi para poder dormir.

Ojo de Shiroi tembló "Zero-chan, si te despiertas te prometo que no sólo va a ver a su preciosa Naruto-chama, también tendrá la oportunidad de bañarse en sangre ~" Ella dijo en broma.

En que los ojos de la pequeña de la muñeca derecha rompieron abierto, revelando brillantes orbes verdes "Tengo que estar con Naruto-chama? Y tengo la oportunidad de bañarse en la sangre? ¿Qué me necesitan para Shiroi-chama!" La pequeña muñeca sonrió en un sanguinario y forma inocente lindo.

Shiroi rió entre dientes ligeramente "Oh, no te preocupes que llegaremos a bañarse en la sangre, aunque no estoy seguro de que cuando, estoy seguro de que van a ser un poco de sangre para que pueda bañarse pulg" La chica de pelo blanco dijo.

"Oh bien! ¿Podemos ir a Naruto-chama ahora?" La pequeña muñeca exclamó con entusiasmo.

Shiroi rió suavemente, ella no estaba segura de por qué, pero cuando se presentó Chachazero de Naruto, la muñequita había tomado un instante afición a la rubia ...Probablemente debido al hecho de que el rubio tomó la muñeca con él en una de sus misiones de caza de bandidos. Hay Chachazero fue capaz de reunir un montón de armas para que usara ... Y, por supuesto testigo de una carga de mierda de derramamiento de sangre.

Oh sí, eso había puesto Naruto número dos en Chachazero de "la gente me encanta pasar el rato con la lista 'con ser Shiroi el primer supuesto.

"Por supuesto que podemos Zero-chan, ahora silencio nos encontramos en un pueblo civil en este momento, y no creo que apreciarían una muñeca que habla a su alrededor." Shiroi dijo una ligera risa en su voz.

Chachazero rió locamente, antes de que ella levantó los brazos como un niño esperando a sus padres a recogerlos. Shiroi obedeció y colocó la pequeña muñeca de pelo verde en la parte superior de su cabeza, donde el pequeño muñeco de canalizar un poco de youki pegarse a su creador cabeza.

Satisfecho con Chachazero ahora de forma segura en la cabeza, Shiroi bajó las escaleras y salió por la puerta, asegurándose de cerrar el frente de la puerta. Ella tarareaba una canción mientras caminaba por la puerta, la cerró con un candado, se aseguró de comprobar la cerradura varias veces para asegurarse de que estaba bien cerrada y bien situada. Satisfecho se dio la vuelta y caminó hacia adelante, sólo para golpear a la derecha en algo.

Shiroi fue capaz de mantenerse de pie derecho, ya que la fuerza del golpe era nada para ella, miró hacia abajo, y un maníaco y sonrisa oscura cruzó su rostro.

Porque hay justo en frente de ella era una chica que sabía muy bien, después de todo, ¿cómo podría olvidar a esta chica? Esta chica fue una de las muchas personas cuyas mentes había "visitado".

Un equipo en su mayoría de color púrpura, el pelo rubio platino recogido en una coleta alta, con una explosión que cubre el lado derecho de su cara. Pupiless ojos de color azul claro con un tinte verde a ellos. Oh, ella sabía muy bien a esta chica.

Chachazero notó oscura de Shiroi, y maníacos, borderline sonrisa loca en su cara, y la pequeña muñeca empezó a reír en voz baja de una manera incontrolada.

"¿Necesita ayuda señorita?" Shiroi dijo cortésmente, aunque la sonrisa oscura y maníacos nunca abandonó su rostro, mientras sus ojos brillaban de un color rosa brillante amenazante.

"¡Oh, no, estoy bien, gracias por ofrecer aunque mi-" Ino se detuvo a media frase cuando vio el pelo liso y blanco plateado largo, ojos de color rosa con una hendidura vertical corriendo por el medio, la gran mierda comer sonrisa que revela colmillos afilados que nunca podría aspirar a comprender.

Ino palideció considerablemente, y ella comenzó a temblar también. Esta chica ... Esta era la misma chica que casi la mató en su mente hace un año! ¿Qué estaba haciendo aquí en el pueblo? ¿Por qué estaba aquí en primer lugar? Y fue esa muñeca en la cabeza ... Riendo?

"Ara? Parece que me recuerda bastante bien ¿no? Ino- _chan._ " Shiroi dijo burlonamente, y en broma también.

Ino tragó saliva con temor "W-¿Por qué un-h-¿estás aquí?" La rubia platino tartamudeó.

Shiroi dio una risa amenazante "¿Por qué estoy aquí? ¿Por qué ahora vivo aquí, Ino- _chan._ " La chica de pelo blanco respondió, con los ojos brillando burlonamente.

"Tú l-vive aquí?" Ino exclamó, con una expresión de horror en su rostro.

"Bueno naruto-kun vive aquí, ¿no es así? Como tal como su novia amorosa querida, tengo que vivir con él también." Shiroi dijo, con los ojos brillantes de un color rosa brillante por un momento mientras se acercaba a la rubia platino.

Ino comenzó a retroceder de manera temerosa, intentó reunir Chakra por un **cuerpo parpadeo** pero una ráfaga de youki de Shiroi fue suficiente para paralizarla de miedo.

Shiroi risa oscura "que en realidad no creo que pueda escapar voy a hacer?" Ella preguntó retóricamente, sus colmillos alargando ligeramente. En lo alto de la cabeza Chachazero estaba riendo inocentemente y sin control.

Ino tragó una vez más, antes de que ella temblorosamente negó con la cabeza. Shiroi rió oscuramente, y sádicamente "Bueno que están aprendiendo. Buena chica." Habló, Ino palmaditas en la cabeza como una mascota, su sonrisa se hizo más grande cuando Ino se estremeció.

"Y-Usted ha hablado de Naruto era tu ... F-prometido?" Preguntó Ino, manteniendo sus ojos cautelosos sobre la chica de pelo blanco.

"Pues sí-" Shiroi ronroneó "-Él es _mi_ novio, _mi_ amante, _mi_ Naru-kun. " Confirmó, sus ojos ganando un brillo posesivo.

"Y-Su hablar de él como un objeto de nuevo!" Ino dijo, reunir el valor suficiente para hablar.

Shiroi Ino dio una mirada, una mirada que decía que el rubio platino estaba debajo de ella. "¿Es eso lo que piensas?" Murmuró, ella movió su mano en el hueco de su cuello, y un poco se bajó el cuello de su camisa, dejando al descubierto la espiral Uzumaki con dos hojas de cruzar detrás de él. "Naruto-kun es mío, como yo soy el suyo, su corazón pertenece a mí, y mi corazón le pertenece a él." Señaló.

"Alguien como usted, este pueblo, es la gente ... yo desprecio a todos ustedes .. La única razón por la que todo no está todavía a tiros por mis manos es porque Naruto quiere proteger a todos. Si tuviera que elegir ... Yo dejaría a todos a pudrirse en el infierno, con una cierta cuantos ser salvado de ese destino. " Ella dijo sombríamente, un aura de pura maldad y la oscuridad en erupción de su pequeño formulario.

Un par de aldeanos que se encontraban cerca, comenzó a temblar y temblar en sus spots. El intento asesino, y el aura ni siquiera se dirigen a ellos, y sin embargo, ellos aterrorizados de no creer.

Incluso algunos Shinobi que estaban cerca comenzó a temblar, e incluso algunos de ellos comenzó a hiperventilar.

Pero para Ino ... Bueno, fue aún peor para la rubia platino. Visiones de la muerte estaban pasando rápidamente a través de su mente. Cada muerte más horrible, sangrienta, horrible y aterrador que el anterior.

Chachazero reía incontrolablemente mientras ella fue testigo de esto también. La pequeña muñeca se aseguró de que quemar el pánico, el miedo y la desesperación de las niñas se enfrentan en su memoria. _"Shiroi-chama realmente sabe cómo aterrorizar a alguien más allá de la creencia."_ dijo El pequeño muñeco de pelo verde con una risita amenazante.

"Unas pocas palabras de consejo Ino-san-" Shiroi comenzaron "-Si tú o alguno de tus amigos cualquier cosa para tratar de separarme de Naruto ... Que voy a drenar toda la sangre de su cuerpo, y hacer todos ustedes mis eternos esclavos para el resto de sus vidas patéticas. Am. I. Clear? " Terminó, las hendiduras en los ojos cada vez más delgada, el brillo de sus ojos también girar un poco más brillante, y sus colmillos alargamiento al punto a donde llegaron justo por encima de la barbilla.

Verdaderamente ... Miró demoníaco en este momento.

Ino no pudo hacer otra cosa que asentir con la cabeza con temor. Shiroi sonrió de una manera superior, y ella le dio unas palmaditas Ino en la cabeza como una mascota, una vez más. "Muy bien. Tal vez nos llevamos bien después de todo." Ella dijo, mientras sus colmillos vuelven a su longitud normal, y sus pupilas rasgados detuvieron adelgazamiento y vuelven a su estado anterior, y el brillo de sus ojos se detuvieron. el vampiro de pelo blanco comenzó de nuevo su caminata hacia la torre Hokage.

Ino dejó escapar un suspiro profundo como el aura maliciosa de Shiroi finalmente se fue, ella tiembla sin control durante unos minutos, antes de que ella se detuvo y recuperó el control de sí misma. Ella miró a la dirección Shiroi pasaba, y ella se estremeció de nuevo. Ella tuvo que ver a sí misma en torno a esa chica, ella era peligroso.Y lo más importante que tenía que conseguir que la chica lejos de Naruto ... Tal vez podría conseguir la ayuda de Naruto Hinata en la separación de esa chica?

Fue sin duda vale la pena intentarlo.

Mientras tanto Shiroi estaba caminando por las calles de Konoha con una sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro. Ah que era tan divertido que muestra que el platino rubia guarra pelirroja que estaba exactamente en el cargo.

"Shiroi-chama Usted era increíble!" Chachazero silencio exclamó.

"¿Por qué usted gracias Zero-chan." La chica de pelo blanco se rió.

Chachazero rió inocentemente, antes de que ella se pasó la mirada por toda la población civil de la aldea. Y la pequeña muñeca hizo, empezó a imaginar las maneras más sangrientas y horribles que podía ir de matar a los aldeanos. Ella se rió, pero esta vez su risa era más amenazador que inocente.

Durante su paseo por el pueblo, Chachazero observó cómo algunos hombres mirarían Shiroi en la lujuria, y la hizo reír más amenazadoramente, oh cómo iba a disfrutar de ansias sus cadáveres sangrientos ~

Pero, lamentablemente, no se le permitió, como dijo Shiroi, Naruto quería proteger a este pueblo, y con el fin de complacer a su segundo personaje favorito que trataría de no matar a los aldeanos. Pero en caso de que cabrear Shiroi y Naruto que todas las apuestas estaban apagadas ~

Les tomó cerca de cuatro minutos para introducir llegar a la torre Hokage, y cuando lo hicieron Shiroi inmediatamente entró. Pasó junto a la secretaria, haciendo caso omiso de las palabras del secretario sobre la necesidad de una cita. Su novio estaba en la oficina del Hokage! No necesitaba una cita maldita! Porque ella era pronto-a-ser Uzumaki Shiroi! Y, como tal, era automáticamente mejores que todos los habitantes del pueblo, entre ellos el secretario mirando cachonda!

Ella subió las escaleras y al llegar a la habitación que estaba buscando se detuvo. Ella tarareaba por un momento, antes de que ella cerró los ojos. Ella suavemente hacia fuera su youki con el fin de detectar la presencia de las personas en la habitación.

' _Hmm Parece que Tsunade está ahí, por supuesto, Naruto-kun es allí también. I. .. ¿Crees que la chica de pelo rosa está ahí, pero ... ¿Quién es esta tercera presencia?Hmm interesante, creo que es de Tsunade asistente Shi-zu-ne? Naruto me lo dijo un poco sobre este Shizune, de cómo él la ve como una figura hermana ... Hmm interesante. '_ La chica de pelo blanco pensamiento.

Una vez detectada la gente que estaba en la sala, Shiroi se aseguró de que su pelo estaba bien hecho ... Al hablar de su pelo ... ¿Dónde diablos estaban sus colas del cerdo?¿Por qué no era su pelo en su habitual forma de cola de cerdo?

¡Maldita sea! ella debe haber olvidado de ponerlo en forma de cola de cerdo porque tenía prisa! ... Pero ahora que lo pienso de ella ... Naruto sí dijo que le gustaba el pelo mejor cuando no estaba en su forma de cola de cerdo ... Dijo que la hacía parecer más bella cuando fluía libremente por la espalda ... Se decide! A partir de ahora ella iba a dejar que su pelo fluir libremente por la espalda!

Sin ninguna otra interrupción, Shiroi abrió la puerta, asegurándose de golpear primero y recibir permiso para entrar. Cuando entró en la habitación, ella estaba al tanto de cómo toda la atención pasó a ella.

Naruto miró a su amado prometido, y cuando vio a su hermoso cabello plateado de sus habituales colas de cerdo, se sonrojó rápidamente.

Tsunade miró al novio de su ahijado con una expresión amable, y un ligero alivio. Después de Tsunade recibió la palabra mensaje sobre Gaara ser capturado, la rubia casi se había quemado una junta. La rubia Hokage intentó todo lo que pudo para calmar la rubia hacia abajo, pero nada funcionaba, apenas.

Pero cuando Shiroi entró en la habitación, la ira y la frustración de la rubia desapareció rápidamente, era como su sola presencia fue suficiente para que la rubia de calmarse.

Shizune considerado Shiroi con interés. Esta fue la niña que a menudo se enteró en letras de Jiraiya? En verdad la chica era hermosa incomparable.

Sakura miró a la muchacha con una mirada intensa, y ella comenzó a compararse con la chica de cabello plateado. Estaba orgullosa de tener en cuenta que a pesar de que sus pechos eran por lo menos B-taza, que era un poco más grande que la chica de cabello plateado de, como ella había pechos A-taza, con lo propio pecho de Sakura era un poco más grande.

Que comenzó a comparar las curvas que tenían ... Y Sakura sintió como si se hubiera dado un puñetazo en el estómago. Las curvas de las niñas eran mejores que las chicas que había visto nunca. Casi tenía una figura de reloj de hora perfecta, sus caderas eran pequeñas pero estrecha. Piernas suaves y largas que parecían no tener fin, a pesar de que era más bajo que ella. ¿Cómo podría una pequeña chica poseer una figura?

Sus pequeños labios rosados eran encantador, y con el deseo.

Su piel estaba pálida y parecía como si pudieran brillar para siempre en la luz de la luna. Su largo plateado suave pelo blanco que le llegaba a las rodillas, con dos mechones ligeramente enriquecidas que enmarcaba su rostro y parando en el pecho, y el estilo hime flequillo cubriendo la frente. Sus ojos eran de un hermoso y exclusivo color rosa brillante con slitts verticales. Podía jurar que cuando la chica de cabello plateado sonrió verías colmillos.

Con todo, la chica pudo haber sido pequeña, pero aún así era muy bonito, sin embargo ... En realidad, hizo Sakura entra en un pequeño ataque de depresión. Sólo ... ¿Cómo podía competir con esta chica?

Sakura Tonto, nadie compite con Shiroi y gana. Pregúntale a Jiraiya, él te dirá acerca de cómo él nunca ha golpeado una vez Shiroi en un juego de ajedrez. Así que, básicamente, Sakura, si intenta competir con Shiroi ... Usted va a perder ... Mal, tan mal que sería una vergüenza completa. Pero ni siquiera puedes oírme ¿verdad Sakura?Después de todo, eso sería romper el cuarto muro, y no podemos permitir que eso suceda podemos?

De todos modos! Volviendo a la historia.

"Naruto-chama!" Chachazero emocionada gritó, lanzándose de cabeza de Shiroi y en desorden pelo de punta de Naruto.

"H-Hey Zero-chan." Naruto saludó nerviosamente.

**"Oh dulce Kami ¡Es esa muñeca del infierno!"** Kyuubi gritó, mirando a la muñeca con precaución, y ... ¿Era eso ... El miedo que pasó por los ojos de Kyuubi? Blasfemia!Él era el todopoderoso Kyuubi no Kitsune! No temía algo como muñeca ridículo y estúpido como un adorable y adorable! Era una blasfemia!

Kyuubi mantuvo la cabeza en alto, y se retiró a su jaula. No por miedo ... Uh, era porque ... Tenía cosas importantes que hacer! Yeah! eso fue todo! Así que no se sienta allí y decir Kyuubi estaba asustado, porque no estaba! Y sus restos fueron definitivamente NO temblando entre las piernas. Estaba calentando a sí mismo! Él no tenía miedo, para nada.

Mientras tanto, fuera de la junta del Kyuubi, tanto Sakura y Shizune vieron la pequeña muñeca con incredulidad pura. Sólo había un pensamiento que resumir esta situación arriba.

_"¿Qué ... La ... Vete a la mierda? "_

Altair sacudió en precaución en su sheathe. La última vez que la muñeca salió, intentó tocarlo. Y Altair no funcionó para cualquiera, no sólo permitió a Naruto manejarla Dammit!

Tsunade simplemente se quedó mirando fijamente a la pequeña muñequita, parpadeó una vez, m dos veces, tres veces, y abrió su sorteo y sacó una botella de sake. Ella miró la botella de sake, y de regreso en la muñeca una vez más, que en la botella de sake, y el muñeco de nuevo. Antes de repente se puso de pie, caminó hacia la ventana, la abrió, y lanzó rápidamente la botella de sake por la ventana.

"DAH! Mi ojo!" Un desafortunado campesino gritó mientras la botella lo golpeó directamente a los ojos.

Tsunade cerró la ventana, ignorando el grito del aldeano de dolor, y volvió su atención a los demás. Was ... ¿Fue esa muñeca reía con ella? La hembra Hokage parpadeó como un búho durante unos momentos antes de que ella negó con la cabeza, y se sentó. Ella realmente necesita para despedir el bien.

El retrato de Minato rió un poco, antes de regresar de nuevo a sonreír ... Por favor ... Que alguien llame a ghost busters.

"Naruto-kun lo que estabas hablando antes de llegar aquí?" Preguntó Shiroi, rompiendo todos fuera de su conmoción y la incredulidad.

Antes de que Naruto pudiera responder, Sakura dijo "Este es un asunto Shinobi Shiroi-san. Y usted es un civil, como tal, no tiene autoridad para saber una cosa así." Ella casi se burló.

Shiroi Sakura dio una mirada en blanco, y sus ojos brilló un amenazador por un momento, pero que en un momento fue suficiente para que Sakura de romper en un sudor frío.

"Estábamos hablando de cómo nos íbamos a ir de salvar Gaara antes de entrar en Shiroi-chan." La rubia respondió disparando Sakura una mirada fría.

Shiroi levantó una ceja, antes de entrar por completo la sala "Y ¿qué has decidido?" Ella preguntó con curiosidad, ignorando por completo la presencia de Sakura.

"Hemos decidido que vamos a enviar a un equipo de la señal. Por no hablar de esto es una excelente oportunidad para poner a prueba las habilidades de liderazgo de Naruto, así que estará a cargo de esta misión, mientras que un alto nivel jonin él se evalúa." Respondió Tsunade.

"Oh? Interesante." Shiroi murmuró.

"Para esta misión, el equipo tiene que ser pequeño, pero eficaz. Estamos ante la posibilidad de enfrentarse a dos delincuentes S-clasificados. Me llevaría a lo largo de otro equipo, pero jugador de equipo no se encuentra en el pueblo en ese momento. Y si Recuerda que diste el otro novato nueve unos días de descanso actual? " Naruto cuestionada.

Tsunade asintió con la cabeza.

"Que tengo que llevar a lo largo de por lo menos otros dos conmigo, un médico, y que tiene experiencia en la lucha Shinobi S del ranking." Naruto declaró.

"Ahí es donde sus compañeros Jonin viene en Naruto. Él será el que va a ser capaz de ayudar más en el combate, y se puede mantener con usted hasta que llegue al Suna. Suna es de tres días de distancia, pero debe usted y su equipo seguir adelante sin parar a toda velocidad de lo que debe hacer en uno o dos años y medio ". El Hokage mujer declaró.

"Eso es aceptable Hokage-sama. Usted, Shizune y Sakura son los únicos médicos que conozco en el pueblo, y no puede venir porque su la Hokage y Shizune no pueden venir porque ella es su asistente. Por lo tanto la única opción que tengo es Sakura ". Naruto pensó.

Sakura le dio una leve sonrisa, esto se sería una excelente oportunidad para seducir a Naruto, y traerlo de vuelta a su lado.

Shiroi hizo una leve mueca hacia la chica de pelo rosa. La sola idea de que ... Slut haciendo algo con _ella_ Naruto ... Su mierda cabreado.

"Bueno, usted no es exactamente que sólo se va solo Naruto-kun. ¿Qué voy hígado picado?" Shiroi dijo, golpeando el ojo curva las pestañas.

Naruto sonrió y abrió la boca para hablar, pero Sakura habló. "Lo siento Shiroi-san, pero esta es una misión ninjas como tal no tiene derecho a unirse a esta misión a menos que, usted es un Shinobi." Sakura señaló, una pequeña sonrisa satisfecha en los labios.

Shiroi frunció el ceño y entrecerró los ojos hacia la chica de pelo rosa. Y su agradable y amable sonrisa volvió "Ah, pero Sakura-san se le olvida que no soy ninja, y como tal no caen bajo la jurisdicción de la Hokage, y debido a que yo puedo hacer lo que quiera, siempre y cuando no romper las leyes de Konoha. " Shiroi dijo burlonamente.

Sakura se erizó, y ella abrió la boca para recurrir, cuando Tsunade hablaba. "En realidad el derecho de la población civil. Shiroi pueden hacer lo que carajo quieren con tal de que no rompe las leyes de Konoha, o poner en peligro el pueblo en su conjunto. Y la última vez que un incidente como el que alguna vez ocurrió estaba de vuelta durante las guerras de clan." Tsunade confirmó la elección de ponerse del lado de Shiroi en este caso ... Eso y que no confiaba en los habitantes del pueblo.

Shiroi solo en el pueblo + aldeanos que odian a las tripas de Naruto = La masacre Uchiha de nuevo.

Shiroi Sakura dio una sonrisa de la victoria, mientras que la chica de pelo rosa apretar los dientes con enojo.

Naruto asintió, feliz de que su amor iba a venir con él. Chachazero rió en silencio de una manera feliz, y ella hizo una nota mental para cortar esa chica de pelo rosa.

"¿Qué pasa con el Jounin que se me evaluando en la misión?" Preguntó Naruto.

Tsunade sonrió "Eso Jonin estará esperando en las puertas del sur de la aldea. Prepárese Naruto. Esto es Akatsuki nos ocupa, pueden tomar esto como una oportunidad perfecta para capturar a usted." Tsunade advirtió.

Naruto Tsunade dio una sonrisa tranquilizadora "No se preocupe Tsunade-baa chan. Me aseguraré de volver." Naruto tranquilizó. "Voy a estar esperando en la puerta sur, Sakura, Shiroi." Naruto dijo, antes de desaparecer en una falta de definición de la velocidad, con Chachazero riendo alegremente.

Shiroi Naruto dio una sonrisa antes de desaparecer, cuando lo hizo, se dio la vuelta y le dio a Sakura una mirada en blanco. Ella entrecerró los ojos un poco, antes de que ella se movió en silencio hacia la puerta. Ella dio a Sakura una mirada oscura y maliciosa, antes de salir por la puerta.

Sakura tragó saliva, y se trasladó a la puerta, pero se detuvo cuando Tsunade llamó por su nombre. "Sí Tsunade-sama?" Ella preguntó.

"Sakura ... No sé cuál es tu problema ... Pero si no mejoras, y los hay que lo hostilidades con Shiroi ... te lo prometo .. Usted se arrepentirá nunca de mirarla la camino equivocado. Am. I. Entendido. Haruno Sakura ". Tsunade humilde, y peligrosamente, dijo. Dar a Sakura una mirada penetrante.

"Y-Sí Tsunade-sama." Sakura tartamudeó, con la cabeza sumisamente hacia abajo.

"Bien, ahora vete." Tsunade ordena.

Sakura se inclinó en silencio y salió de la habitación.

"Tsunade-sama?" Shizune pronunció cuestionable.

"Shizune ... Me da la sensación de que alguien en este pueblo va a hacer algo estúpido. Y cuando eso sucede ... No voy a salvarlos de su propia estupidez." Tsunade suspiró.

"¿Qué quieres decir Tsunade-sama?" El asistente de pelo negro le preguntó.

"Sé que lo Shizune ... El amor posesivo pero parece Shiroi daría Naruto ... Jiraiya me dijo que esa chica era posesivo de Naruto, y su posesiva empeora cuando otra mujer que es la edad de Naruto es todo. Jiraiya me dijo que a pesar de excelentes modales de Shiroi y actitud amable. Ella puede ser bestial y salvaje cuando ella cree que algo o alguien está tratando de llevar a la persona que ama ". Tsunade explicó.

"Me temo que llegará un momento en el tiempo en que otra chica en el pueblo va a tratar de tomar Naruto lejos de ella. Y Shiroi instintivamente siente la necesidad de marcar su territorio. Y será sólo un gran baño de sangre ... Con Shiroi en la parte superior ". Tsunade inexpresivamente terminó, mirando al pueblo a través de su ventana.

"Sólo nos queda rezar y esperar que los habitantes del pueblo no hacen nada tonto con Naruto o Shiroi. Tsunade-sama." Shizune solemnemente respondió.

"Sí ... Pero, ¿por qué tengo la sensación de que esto es sólo la calma antes de la tormenta." La rubia Hokage pronunció.

* * *

Gimen Sasuke en agonía total y absoluta. No podía soportarlo más! Tanto dolor! Se maldijo a la persona responsable por el dolor que estaba pasando por una y mil veces.

¿Por qué? ¿Tenía que pasar por esto? Estaba empezando a pensar que tal vez, sólo tal vez fue un error dejar Konoha ... No, ¿Cómo si no era él a matar a Itachi?

Ahora tal vez preguntando qué estaba haciendo gemir Sasuke en tanto dolor? Bueno, la respuesta era oh tan simple, la respuesta es-

"Perra! Tal vez si usted practicó el" hacer mi maldita cena para cuando llegue a casa "Jutsu no estaría experimentando este tipo de dolor!" Tia dijo enojado, torciendo y patas plegables Sasuke y brazos en ángulos extraños.

Sasuke apretó los dientes al sentir sus huesos crujir de la cepa. "Y yo te dije perra soy un Uchiha! Yo no hago la cena!" Sasuke alcanzó a decir, aunque el dolor.

"¡Perra!" Tia gritó Sasuke golpeando más o menos en la cabeza "No hables de nuevo a su maldito maestro!" Ella dijo, sin dejar de girar y plegar los niños de pelo oscuro piernas y los brazos, sólo que esta vez más áspero.

Esta vez Sasuke no pudo evitar el grito de dolor de la erupción de sus labios, haciendo Tia sonrisa oscura y sádica.

"Eso es correcto grito puta! Me dice que estoy haciendo algo bien!" Tia gritó alegremente.

Esta fue la escena Kabuto caminado, y él vio toda la escena con diversión. Se sentía refrescante ver Sasuke tratan como esto.

Kabuto se aclaró la garganta, ganando Sasuke y de atención de Tia. Sasuke usa esta oportunidad para **Body parpadeo** lejos de la arpía furiosa.

"Hey mancha de mierda ... lo terminé Orochimaru estirar su culo de lado?" Tia preguntó en un tono inocente.

Kabuto tembló, pero no hizo nada más que mirar a Sasuke. "Sasuke-kun-" Comenzó con una sonrisa en su rostro "-Parece Akatsuki ha hecho su movimiento." Terminó.

"Hn, no tengo ningún interés en esa organización. Mi único objetivo es encontrar a Itachi. Y **END** él. " Sasuke dijo sombríamente.

"Ah, pero Sasuke-kun. ¿Se te olvidó que Itachi es aparte de Akatsuki." Kabuto contrarrestado.

Sasuke frunció el ceño "me importa un bledo. Como ya he dicho, si no fuera Itachi que hizo su movimiento, que no tengo ningún interés en sus actividades." Dijo el chico de pelo oscuro.

Kabuto se encogió de hombros en silencio "Muy Sasuke-kun. Supongo que puedo entender eso." El espía de pelo plateado, dijo, antes de abandonar la habitación.

Tia ahora seguro de que Kabuto se había ido, se volvió lentamente la cabeza hacia Sasuke. "Ahora que la perra confundida género se ha ido. Ya es hora de continuar con su castigo por las que debe practicar su" hacer mi maldita cena para cuando llegue a casa "Jutsu. Es un Jutsu muy importante. Ahora toma tu castigo como un hombre ! " Tia gritó mientras se abalanzó hacia Sasuke.

Sasuke simplemente esquivó y destruyó la puerta con una **lanza Chidori** y rápidamente salió corriendo por la puerta.

Tia dio un grito de rabia y enojo "¡Vuelve aquí PERRA!" Gritó la harpía, antes de que ella salió volando por la puerta.

Quiero sentir mal por Sasuke ... Pero por alguna razón, simplemente no puedo.

* * *

Naruto llegó a las puertas del sur de Konoha, con un montón de tiempo de sobra, sin embargo, que casi dejó caer su mandíbula en estado de shock por lo que hubo _antes de_él. Allí de pie delante de él, era el único Hatake Kakashi _el_ momento sin su libro Icha Icha, vestido con su traje de ANBU.

"Yo Naruto-Taicho ~" Kakashi saludó, su característico ojo sonrisa en su rostro-er-máscara.

"Kakashi-Sense-" Kakashi interrumpió el rubio, levantando la mano.

"Ahora, ahora Naruto. Ya no soy su Sensei, y ahora estamos del mismo rango. Así que por favor, me Kakashi-senpai llame", dijo el enmascarado jonin.

Naruto parpadeó lentamente durante unos momentos antes de dar una pequeña sonrisa, y él asintió con la cabeza "Bien ... Kakashi-senpai." Naruto dijo, saboreando la frase en los labios.

Kakshi felizmente asintió "¿Quién más estamos esperando Naruto-Taicho?" Preguntó Kakashi, con una inclinación perezosa de la cabeza.

"Sakura, y Shiroi-chan." Respondió Naruto.

Kakashi asintió con la cabeza, antes de que él presta atención a la ... Doll? En la cabeza de Naruto. Él entrecerró los ojos puestos en la muñeca ... ¿Eso lo justo ... Mueca de él? La muñeca saludó alegremente Kakashi. Y Kakashi parpadeó rápidamente durante unos instantes.

La muñeca seguía saludando a él alegremente, y el enmascarado jonin se frotó los ojos. Miró la muñeca otra vez sólo para descubrir que simplemente tumbados en la cabeza de la rubia, como una cama. El enmascarado Jonin negó con la cabeza ... Probablemente fue nada ... Sí, fue sólo un truco de la luz. Ahora que lo pienso de ella ... Él tenía un poco de sake esta mañana ... Nah que no puede ser.

Volvió la atención de la muñeca al lado de Naruto, cuando escuchó tarareando. Fue recibido a la vista de Shiroi de pie junto a la rubia con los ojos cerrados, mientras tarareaba una melodía suave.

Kakashi se encontraba cerrando su ojo descubierto, y se trasladó junto con la melodía, junto con su antiguo alumno, que empezaba a tararear junto con Shiroi.

Chachazero comenzó a tararear alegremente en silencio con sus dos personas favoritas, y ella saltó de la cabeza de Naruto, y sobre la cabeza de Shiroi. Hacer varios civiles que estaban prestando atención a parpadear como un búho en el proceso.

Shiroi dejó de tararear sin embargo, cuando olió el aroma de Sakura se acerca a su ubicación. Una arruga cruzó su rostro, antes de que una sonrisa agradable y educado alcanzó la cara.

"Sakura-san, me alegro de que hayas venido." Ella dijo en voz alta, llamando la atención de todos.

Sakura no dijo nada, que no sea a pie pasado Shiroi. La chica de pelo rosa Naruto dio una sonrisa, a lo que Naruto respondió con una ligera mueca. "Hey Kakashi-sensei."Sakura saludó "Cuánto tiempo sin verte eh?"

Kakashi parpadeó "Yo Sakura, ha sido un tiempo ¿no?" El enmascarado jonin se encogió de hombros "Oh, bueno, no podía ser ayudado ya sabes." Kakashi dijo.

La chica de pelo rosa asintió con la cabeza y abrió la boca para hablar. Sin embargo Naruto decidió que era el momento para llamar la atención de todos. "Está bien que todos escuchen!" La rubia demandó, ganando cada uno atención.

"Nuestra misión es simple. Para guardar Subaku no Gaara de las manos de Akatsuki. Primero nos trasladaremos a nuestra máxima velocidad a través de los bosques de la tierra de fuego. Poco después vamos a tomar un descanso cuando estamos cerca del desierto. Después vamos a correr por el desierto sin parar hasta llegar a Suna, cuando lleguemos a Suna le pediremos más información sobre los dos miembros de Akatsuki que lucharon. Después de eso ... Vamos a comenzar nuestra búsqueda de Gaara, y los miembros de Akatsuki que se lo llevó ". La rubia dijo, explicando su plan a los demás.

Kakashi asintió con la cabeza al plan, puede llegar a ser un poco exagerado, pero sería eficaz, sin embargo ... Sólo esperaba que pudiera mantener el ritmo.

**"Hmm, espero que estas bolsas de carne patética pueden mantenerse al día con usted, y su compañero de Naruto."** Kyuubi comentó. Altair pulsada de acuerdo.

**"Mira, incluso la espada está de acuerdo conmigo. Obedecerme más a menudo maldita sea!"** Kyuubi exigió, sin embargo, la rubia simplemente lo ignoró.

Sakura tragó saliva en silencio, no se utilizó realmente para correr casi sin parar, y por el desierto no menos. Sin embargo, la chica de pelo rosa vio pf Shiroi postura confiada, y la mirada. Y sintió un ardiente deseo de superar a la chica de pelo blanco. Para ver su confianza destruida.

Naruto ver todos listos para la misión se limitó a decir una palabra. "¡Fuera!" La rubia ordenó, antes de que él borrosa a través de las puertas, con Kakashi siguiendo poco después.

Shiroi y Sakura se miraron fijamente por unos momentos, antes de Shiroi Sakura dio una sonrisa oscura y maliciosa, antes de la chica de pelo negro difuminado de la existencia.

Sakura dio se retiraba de Shiroi, una mirada determinada antes de que desapareció en un estallido de velocidad.

Era llegado el momento ... Tiempo para guardar hermano Naruto en todo menos en la sangre. Tiempo para salvar Gaara.

* * *

Cuerpo inconsciente e inmóvil de Gaara fue lanzado con dureza en el centro de una oscura y amenazante cueva. Cuando una enorme estatua de pie, que se cierne sobre la forma del Jinchuuriki.

En los dedos de la estatua de pie, otras nueve figuras, en silencio de pie en posición de firmes a la espera del momento exacto para el sellado de comenzar, y que consideraban el Kazekage inconsciente con calma, y anticipando expresiones.

"El sellado de la Ichibi ahora comenzará." El líder de Akatsuki, Pain dijo fríamente. El hombre con los ojos anillados, hizo una señal a mano única. **" Sellado Técnica: Phantom Nine Dragons Consumir** **! sello "** De repente, nueve dragones como serpientes salieron disparadas de la estatua, y se lanzó a sí mismos en el cuerpo inmóvil de Gaara.

Los ojos de Gaara rompió abrió y abrió la boca para emitir un grito silencioso de la agonía como Chakra del Ichibi y espíritu estaban empezando a ser la fuerza se lo llevaron de su cuerpo.

"El sellado de la Ichibi tomará tres días. Así que mientras tanto, Zetsu asegurarse de que nadie interfiera de." Dolor ordenó.

"Entiendo. **Líder-sama. "** dijo Tanto de Zetsu, antes de que se desvaneció en la pared.

Como es el otro miembro de la Akatsuki reanudó el sellado del Ichibi, nunca vio a un hombre con una máscara de caracol viendo todo el proceso.

_'Pronto este mundo nunca volverá a ser tan frío otra vez. Sólo proyecto Tsuki no me puede salvar este mundo. La maldición de este mundo Shinobi nunca existirá de nuevo, y el concepto de un ser querido muere, perdedores, y ya no existen ganadores. '_ El hombre enmascarado pensó.

Pronto ... El mundo nunca ninguna guerra otra vez.


	12. Capitulo 12

Naruto tenía un ambiente tranquilo, y la expresión de indiferencia en el rostro, mientras corría de rama de árbol de rama de árbol. En ocasiones, una rama de árbol que le pise sería crujir y romperse una vez sus pies en los dejaron, lo que demuestra que a pesar de no mirar como él, la rubia estaba generando fuerza poderosa en el poder de sus pasos.

Mientras que en el interior de la rubia estaba en calma y en control, en el interior sin embargo, era completamente diferente.

Kyuubi se estrechó, sus ojos en una masa arremolinada de la ira y el odio que estaba directamente en frente de él. La masa arremolinada de la oscuridad, conversaba y se retorció hasta que empezó a tomar forma.

Creció brazos y piernas, una cabeza, un cuerpo y, finalmente, el color comenzó a sembrar en ella. Esto continuó hasta que la coloración del cuerpo era completa.

La figura oscura se metió en lo que queda claro que se encontraba en la prisión de Kyuubi. Fue revelado tener punta de oro oscuro pelo rubio, con dos explosiones que enmarcan su rostro, y una cola de caballo baja. Es ojos eran de un rojo brillante sin pupilas y negro esclerótica. Marcas de bigotes oscuros y definidos en las mejillas, los trajes muy parecidos a los propios trajes de Naruto con la única diferencia que es ser negro, con un pañuelo rojo alrededor de su cuello y un cinturón de púrpura alrededor de su cintura.

Una espada estaba atado a su cinturón. Las espadas azotan fue el de la cabeza de un cuervo, con un resplandor siniestro color rojo en los ojos del cuervo, alas de cuervo negro como el protector de la cuchilla, y un paño de cuero rojo oscuro envuelto alrededor de la manija. La vaina era la de un color púrpura oscuro, con una sensación amenazante a ella.

Con todo, esta cifra fue casi un calco de Naruto.

El calco de Naruto sonrió de una manera salvaje, revelando lobo fuerte como los dientes.

**"Así que finalmente termine de formar en una forma física ... Yami."** Kyuubi murmuró, mirando a la cara oculta de Naruto.

El lado oscuro de Naruto Kyuubi dio una sonrisa oscura, que era una locura límite. **"Yo Fur-ball, bueno ..." conocer "ya".** dijo Yami, haciendo una reverencia burlona.

Kyuubi entrecerró los ojos carmesí en el Naruto oscuro. **"No me importa para su tono burlón ... Filth. Usted es más que un aspecto oscuro de Naruto que se ha olvidado y se tira, no es cierto?"** El zorro gigante burlado.

El Naruto oscuro frunció el ceño con furia, y en un segundo sacó su espada revelando la hoja interior de la funda del ser completamente negro y borrosa hacia la jaula de Kyuubi.

Dentro de un instante, la hoja de la oscuridad de Naruto estaba simplemente tocando el codo de Kyuubi, mientras los dedos con garras de Kyuubi era más que una pulgada de distancia de los ojos de Naruto Oscuro.

**"Veo lo que estás tratando de hacer."** Naruto Oscuro declaró, sorprendentemente tranquila. **"Su tratando de sacar de quicio hasta no? Está tratando de hacerme lo suficientemente molesto para que pueda entrar en esa jaula maldita de los suyos, lo que 'll demandar esa oportunidad para destruirme en mi estado actual, por lo que Naruto no tendría que preocuparse de que soy un peligro para él ... No es que él se enterara tan rápidamente. "** evaluó oscuro Naruto.

Ojo de Kyuubi se redujo en la versión más oscura de Naruto **"Me importa poco lo que pasa con ese chico. Mi única preocupación para matar a ti, así que no tendría que preocuparse de que cuando tomo el control del cuerpo del niño."** Kyuubi respondido .

Oscuro Naruto sonrió **"¿En serio, así que era algo interesante que decir Así que si yo fuera a tratar de tomar el control del cuerpo a la derecha de mi otra mitad ahora?".** Yami se detuvo cuando el Kyuubi emitía un gruñido sordo y amenazador. **"- Bueno ... parece que se preocupan por el gaki después de todo, Kyuubi. "** El Naruto oscuro dijo, con una sonrisa de Cheshire en su rostro.

Era un ambiente tenso y rígido, como el Kyuubi miró sombríamente en el medio oscuro de Naruto. Después de dos minutos, el Kyuubi finalmente habló **"no me importa lo que digas. No me importa cuáles son sus metas. No me importa si su sueño es destruir este mundo ... Pero si alguna vez amenazó mi equipo de nuevo .. . Voy a encontrar una manera de destruir por completo. "** Kyuubi dijo en un susurro bajo, peligroso, y en silencio.

La versión oscura de Naruto estalló en un sudor frío, y por dentro se preguntó si meando el Kyuubi era una cosa sabia que hacer. Yami negó con la cabeza ligeramente, y poco a poco envainó la espada, mientras lo hacía, el Kyuubi retrae lentamente su garra de nuevo en su cambio.

**"Se vaya ahora fantasma. Usted me molesta, la suciedad."** Kyuubi frialdad ordenó la oscuridad Naruto.

Yami Kyuubi dio una mirada fulminante, antes de que él, o más bien, poco a poco se desvaneció en las sombras de la mente de Naruto.

El Kyuubi mantuvo su mirada de acero en el lugar exacto de donde estaba el fantasma, y el zorro entrecerró los ojos carmesí ... Kyuubi esperó durante varios minutos, y cuando estaba segura de que la presencia del fantasma se había ido, él puso su cabeza sobre sus antebrazos y perezosamente mantuvo los ojos entrecerrados.

El Kyuubi reflexionó sobre el momento exacto en este oscuro Naruto comenzó a formarse. Originalmente, Naruto fue siempre un niño angery fondo. Y para el Kyuubi esto era bueno, ya que significaría que podría escapar a causa de la ira de su contenedor. Pero que el Sandaime Hokage llegó, y Naruto aprendió paciencia para el pueblo que llamaba hogar.

Que Naruto desarrolló la máscara de estupidez porque ayudaría a servir que no era una amenaza real para los habitantes del pueblo. Pero Naruto pasó más tiempo con la máscara de la estupidez, la rubia comenzó realmente a enamorarse de su propia máscara.

Que la rubia se olvidó por completo que tenía la máscara, en primer lugar, y fue entonces cuando el lado oscuro de Naruto comenzó a formarse.

A medida que pasaron los años, Naruto inconsciente reprimido su ira, el miedo, la tristeza y el odio, hasta que apenas comenzó a formarse en uno otro aspecto de la personalidad de Naruto.

El Kyuubi se dio cuenta de la amenaza potencial a su salud mental contenedores, y rápidamente cerró lejos más profunda en el subconsciente de Naruto. Y funcionó por un excelente período de tiempo. Sin embargo, cuando Naruto se reunió Shiroi, ya medida que pasó el tiempo juntos, ya que comenzaron a interactuar más, y como su amor por los demás crecieron ... Lo mismo hizo la ira subconsciente de Naruto con Konoha, ya que le negaron todos estos sentimientos relacionados con Shiroi.

Y aunque Shiroi no lo sabía, que había sido indirectamente ayudando a la versión más oscura de Naruto se fortalecen. Cada vez que ella mordió en el cuello de Naruto para beber sangre, o porque ella sólo quería probar su compañero en modo alguno, además de en las actividades sexuales. El subconsciente oscuro de Naruto de manera constante, y casi imperceptiblemente tomar una pequeña cantidad de youki de Shiroi.

Sin embargo, fue "casi" imperceptible, ya que a veces Shiroi eliminaría a sí misma de cuello de Naruto, y darle una mirada extraña, antes de que lo haría ligeramente encogerse de hombros y seguir bebiendo la sangre rubias.

Propio Kyuubi podía recordar cómo, y en qué momento él mismo había notado este desarrollo.

_Kyuubi perezosamente abrió los ojos, y el zorro gigante lanzó un largo y prolongado suspiro mientras miraba alrededor de la cloaca que era mindscap de Naruto. En serio que había visto ratas con mejores panoramas de la mente, y que estaba diciendo algo._

_El Kyuubi reflexionó sobre lo que podía hacer. Tal vez podía soñar despierto acerca de ser liberado de la junta de nuevo? O tal vez sólo tal vez podría ver si podía meterse con su contenedor para un rato._

_Así que el Kyuubi decidió mirar a través de los ojos de su envase ... Sólo para ver a su contenedor en otro día con Shiroi. El Kyuubi sintió sus fauces contracción hacia arriba, antes de que él se obligó a ceño fruncido. A pesar de que no se detuvo el sentimiento de orgullo de brotar en el pecho._

_El Kyuubi cortó el vínculo, ya que decidió su contenedor merecido lo tenía privacidad. Kyuubi miró una vez más alrededor de su paisaje mental contenedores, internamente con la esperanza de encontrar algo que hacer en lugar de sueño._

_Goteo._

_Goteo._

_Goteo._

_Kyuubi tembló mientras le daba que gotea constantemente tubo una mirada oscura y fulminante. Uno de estos días se iba a destruir esa maldita pipa, aunque sea lo último que hizo. Estaba siempre ahí burlándose de él, burlándose de él, pidiendo que destruirlo. ¡Oh, cómo Kyuubi quería destruir esa pipa tan mal, como cuestión de hecho, el primero que Kyuubi va a hacer en caso de que salga de la junta es destruir la tubería maldita!_

_Diablos que practicamente tenía esa maldita cosa memorizada por ahora! Era el mismo, sin fin de patrones._

_Goteo._

_Goteo._

_Goteo._

_Goteo, goteo, goteo, goteo._

_Goteo._

_¡Oh, la tortura impura e inhumano!_

_Kyuubi estaba a punto de empezar a dar vueltas por la jaula, antes de que él vio algo interesante. Una línea continua de youki que estaba siendo redirigido casi imperceptible. Kyuubi zumbaba por un momento, antes de que la curiosidad conseguir lo mejor de él, y él decidió ir a ver hacia dónde se dirigía._

_Él creó un pequeño ojo rojo carmesí con un alumno hendido de su Chakra, y envió fuera de su jaula. Él ordenó telepáticamente los ojos para seguir la corriente de és de varios minutos de navegar a través del laberinto de aguas residuales que era la mente de Naruto, el Kyuubi finalmente encontró donde la corriente de youki se dirigía hacia._

_Y el zorro gigante levantó una ceja ante lo que vio. Parecía como si la corriente de youki estaba siendo absorbido de manera constante en un ... Blob de masa oscura ... _**_-Interesante. "_**_ pensó Kyuubi, mirando fijamente a la masa oscura. Sin embargo, el Kyuubi parpadeó cuando la masa comenzó a temblar, y que tomó lentamente en un formulario. La forma de una mano ... Una mano que actualmente le da el dedo medio._

_Kyuubi parpadeó, antes de que emitía un gruñido, y desató una pequeña cantidad de su instinto asesino. La masa oscura se estremeció de miedo, y Kyubbi desprendía una sonrisa de satisfacción. Él perdió su sonrisa sin embargo, como se observó cómo el familiar esta área de la mente de Naruto era. Como cuestión de hecho, este lugar parecía como el lugar en el que ... La mitad oscura de Sellada Naruto._

_Kyuubi parpadeó, antes de que preste más atención a la burbuja de la oscuridad con más intensidad. Extendió su Chakra para sentirse a la presencia de la mancha. Y para su confirmación sombría, la presencia de la mancha era casi exactamente igual a la de Naruto ... Sólo mucho, mucho más oscuro._

_El Kyuubi telepáticamente ordenó el ojo se crea a partir de su Chakra para acercarse a la burbuja de las tinieblas. Y que la masa oscura se movió, y arremetió contra el ojo Chakra, tratando de devorarlo. Kyuubi se levantó una ceja, antes de que desató más de su intención de matar, y la masa oscura se movió, y se estremeció de miedo puro._

_Una vez más el Kyuubi sonrió de una manera satisfecha._

_Kyuubi reflexionó sobre lo que debería hacer con esto ... Aspecto detestable personaje de Naruto. En última instancia, el Kyuubi decidió que era mejor simplemente destruirlo y acabar de una vez. Con ese pensamiento, la forma de Kyuubi una garra hecha de Chakra, y trató de aplastar la burbuja ... Palabra clave es 'intento'. A medida que la mancha de oscuridad inmediatamente atacó y trató de devorar a la pinza._

_Sin embargo, el Kyuubi instintivamente retiró su mano, y él gruñó a la mancha, por lo que es temblar ligeramente. __**"Así que parece que no puedo destruirte ... hmm yo he eliminado hace mucho tiempo, ahora sólo te resultará ser una molestia en el mejor en el futuro. Teh, supongo que esto es lo que llaman karma ... Maldito seas karma, si alguna vez me encuentro que ... Te voy a matar. "**__ pensó Kyuubi._

_El Kyuubi dio la burbuja de la oscuridad una última mirada, antes de que él telepáticamente ordenó el ojo Chakra de disipar. __**" Naruto-"**__ Kyuubi comenzó suavemente __**"-Será mejor que ponerse fuerte rápidamente ... Para usted no sólo tendrá que preocuparse de Akatsuki .. . Pero también este doppelganger fuera tuyo. "**__ El gran zorro pronunció._

_Dando la burbuja de la oscuridad una última mirada, ojo chakra del Kyuubi construida echó lentamente en pequeñas partículas de Chakra rojo, y se absorbe en el tubo rojo arriba._

Kyuubi resopló ante el recuerdo, y curiosamente empezó a preguntarse qué habría pasado si no reprimir mitad oscura de Naruto? Tal vez la rubia habría sido más violento?

Diablos Kyuubi sospecha que la única razón Naruto no tuvo una reacción tan violenta que su padre le sellado en el interior de la rubia fue porque Naruto inconsciente reprimido él. Si la rubia no reprimir su ira y el odio que el Kyuubi no tenía ninguna duda de que Naruto hubiera sido muy diferente.

El Kyuubi habría definitivamente quería ver eso. Podía imaginarlo ahora, Naruto su kit, el asesino del zorro de las naciones más elementales, mirando, y luchando contra los mismos pobladores que abusó de él.

Kyuubi resistió el impulso de sonreír con orgullo absoluto. En su lugar, simplemente puso su cabeza sobre sus brazos, y lentamente cerró sus ojos para dormir un poco. No había nada más que hacer, después de todo.

Aunque los ojos del Kyuubi se abrieron de golpe cuando sintió Naruto inconscientemente canalizar su Chakra. **'Eh, esto va a ser divertido de ver.'** pensó Kyuubi.

Mientras tanto, fuera del sello, Naruto, que estaba inconsciente usando la Kyuubi Chakra, la velocidad aumenta de repente por un pequeño margen. Las ramas que estaba aterrizando en instante crujían en la fuerza de sus aterrizajes, y cuando se impulsó hacia adelante se rompieron por completo.

Kakashi quien fue quedando atrás Naruto en los últimos minutos, aumentó la velocidad para que coincida con la de Naruto. Cuando llegó a la misma velocidad que el Jounin recién ascendido, abrió la boca para hablar, una vez que lo alcanzó.

Pero él rompió la boca cerrada cuando Naruto levantó la cabeza hacia él. Todos Kakashi podía ver era la cara inferior de la rubia, que tuvo un mortal ceño en él, y el bigote marca más pronunciada. Y el efecto de ojos rojos carmesí brillante, pero peligroso con alumnos rasgados que brillaban dentro de la capota de la rubia. Kakashi sintió que un escalofrío le recorría la columna vertebral, mientras miraba a los ojos de Naruto.

Sólo mirando ahora en frío, y demoníacos ojos rojos carmesí de Naruto le hizo estremecerse de miedo leve ... Le recordó el ataque Kyuubi hace dieciséis años. Y Kakashi para un pequeño momento compadecía otro Akatsuki ... Pero sólo por un momento.

"Sí Kakashi-senpai?" Preguntó Naruto, con la voz ronca y bestial.

"Naruto, estoy pensando en que deberíamos tomar un pequeño descanso. Me refiero a Sakura, y Shiroi debe sentirse agotado por ahora ya que nos hemos estado moviendo durante seis horas." Kakashi explica.

La rubia y su enmascarado alto lanzó una mirada hacia los otros dos por detrás de ellos. Y para sorpresa de Kakashi Shiroi sólo estaba a la par con ellos, con una expresión de aburrimiento en su rostro. El Jounin enmascarado observó cómo iba a echar un vistazo a algo en el bosque antes de perder interés en lo que estaba viendo.

La pequeña muñeca en su cabeza parecía estar durmiendo, pero Naruto sabía Chachazero no era realmente para dormir, ya que la mano de la pequeña muñeca podría contraerse a la espalda a intervalos aleatorios. Y a Naruto y el Kyuubi ... Eso significaba que la pequeña muñeca de pelo verde se estaba "nervioso", es decir, que quería matar a alguien.

Y en cuanto a Sakura ... Bueno, ella estaba jadeando un poco, pero eso fue fácil de resolver como la chica de pelo rosa sacó una píldora de soldado, y rápidamente se lo comió, dándole un impulso muy necesario ... Es Sakura convirtiendo en un adicto a las drogas?

Kakashi suspiró un poco, parece que el único rezagado es en realidad Sakura. Aunque Kakashi sabía que no debía juzgar tanto, no pudo detener un sentimiento de decepción del que brota en su pecho.

Si lo piensas, Naruto pasó tres años con Jiraiya del Sannin, y la rubia era ahora un S-Rank Shinobi a ciencia cierta, posiblemente aún más que eso. Y en cuanto a Sasuke ...Kakashi no tenía ninguna duda de que el segundo al último Uchiha había conseguido gran alcance, así ... El único que no parecía mejorar mucho era Sakura.

Y eso fue un poco decepcionante. Kakashi espera Sakura que tener al menos un nivel bajo Shinobi S-clasificado o un Shinobi alta A-clasificado. Pero no fue así, ya que la chica de pelo rosa no era más que un bajo nivel Shinobi A-clasificado.

El enmascarado Jonin suspiró, y se despidió a los pensamientos de sus antiguos alumnos de su mente. En su lugar, volvió su atención a la tarea de acelerar a través de los bosques y llegar a Suna. Naruto parecía estar leyendo la mente de Kakashi, como la rubia volvió a concentrarse delante. Y sus ojos se abrieron aún coldler que antes.

Kakashi sabía que el rubio estaba completamente centrado en el rescate de Gaara. Y el jonin enmascarado respeta eso. Aunque antes de Kakashi volvió a mirar al futuro, señaló Sakura enviar Shiroi una mirada casi evidente. El enmascarado Jonin estrechó su único ojo visible hacia la chica de pelo rosa ... Tendría que mantener una estrecha vigilancia sobre Sakura parecía.

Mientras tanto Sakura apretó los dientes mientras luchaba por mantener el ritmo de los demás. La chica de pelo rosa miró hacia la dirección de Shiroi, y sus ojos se endurecieron ligeramente en ligero enojo. ¿Cómo pudo la chica de pelo negro continuar con este ritmo? Y la chica se veía tan aburrido, así, ella seguía esa mirada en blanco en su cara.

Casi como si ella estaba aburrida de todo este funcionamiento. Y eso fue algo que Sakura no podía entender, ¿cómo todo esto no funciona neumáticos a salir? ¿Cómo iba a ser aburrido con todo esto? Era como si ella ni siquiera se preocupan por esta misión, en general, era como si ella iba a venir en esta misión porque ella quería.

Para Sakura, parecía como si se importa un bledo lo que sucede durante esta misión. La mirada que le había sido indiferente, aburrido e indiferente. La chica de pelo rosa notó cómo Shiroi se rompería la cabeza en posición de firmes, al parecer cuando algo llamó su interés. Sólo para que ella a su vez su atención hacia el camino por delante ya que inmediatamente perdió el interés en lo que estaba viendo.

Ese molesto Sakura fuera. Pero ella se mordió la lengua como la amenaza de Tsunade hizo eco en su mente. Todavía no podía entender por qué Tsunade no estaba tratando de golpear la chica de pelo blanco. No tenía ningún sentido para ella. También la chica de pelo rosa no confiaba en absoluto Shiroi, señaló que antes de salir del pueblo, Shiroi dio al pueblo una mirada a juzgar ... Casi como si estuviera decidiendo si el pueblo valía existente.

Y eso hizo que Sakura muy cuidadoso de la chica.

Honestamente, la chica parecía que podría destruir todo el pueblo, y no sentir una pizca de remordimiento al respecto. Y eso Sakura asustada ... Esa chica era un monstruo en la piel humana.

Sakura se llevó de repente a la realidad cuando vio Shiroi miró a su manera. Los dos se miraron fijamente por unos momentos, antes de que la chica de pelo blanco plateado sonrió oscuramente a la chica de pelo rosa. Sakura se estremeció y Shiroi pareció darse cuenta de que su sonrisa se amplió ligeramente, mostrando sus trago Sakura nerviosa.

Si ... Shiroi nerviosa serio Sakura que no tiene fin.

Mientras tanto Shiroi, que sonreía sombríamente a Sakura. Finalmente decidieron dejar a la niña sola. A pesar de que hizo una nota mental para hacerlo de nuevo. La única razón por la que incluso le sonrió de una manera oscura era porque sentía que las chicas de pelo rosa ojos aburridos con ella.

A pesar de que no tenía nada que ver con el hecho de que ella quería asustar a la chica de pelo rosa cagado, oh no, no del todo ... Ella sólo quería conseguir a la chica para detener mirándola. (Todos sabemos que es una mentira.)

Sin embargo, algo le dijo que iba a disfrutar de tor-uh- _charlando_ con Sakura durante esta misión. Shiroi dio una sonrisa maliciosa y oscuro bajo que sólo Chachazero escuchó. La muñequita rió casi sin control, y una sonrisa oscura cruzó las características muñecas. Algo le decía que Shiroi estaba pensando en hacer algo a la chica de pelo rosa.

No podía esperar para saber lo que era.

Naruto que estaba corriendo por delante de todos miró hacia atrás, sintiendo otra persona colas detrás de él. Habiendo Naruto Kakashi vio fuertemente miró detrás de él, se movió la cabeza para ver lo que estaba buscando Naruto.

Pronto la forma inconfundible de Temari se mostró a ellos. La rubia arena rápidamente se encontró con los dos haciendo caso omiso de la cara sorprendida de Sakura de Jounin, y curiosa de Shiroi.

"Yo Dónde está el fuego? Ustedes pasó corriendo junto a mí muy rápido, me tomó por lo menos treinta minutos hasta ponerse al día." Preguntó Temari, comenzando la conversación con una pregunta dirigida a Kakashi.

Kakashi suspiró tristemente "Temari-san .. Me temo que nuestra misión actual no es una buena noticia." Kakashi manifestó su ojo visible oscureciendo ligeramente.

Temari levantó una ceja "¿En serio? Supongo que no me puede decir?" El Suna Kunoichi preguntó distraídamente. Para su sorpresa, Kakashi miró al rostro encapuchado de Naruto con una mirada inquisitiva en los ojos.

Temari vio el gesto rubia un poco, y Kakashi volvió su atención hacia ella. "En realidad, nuestra misión consiste en Suna Temari-san." El enmascarado Jonin respondió, después de recibir la aprobación de Naruto. Hey el rubio estaba a cargo de la misión, por lo que tendría sentido que Kakashi a buscar la aprobación de Naruto en cuanto a hablar decirle a alguien sus detalles de la misión.

"¿Por qué? ¿Qué hay de malo en Suna?" Temari preguntó en un tono exigente.

Kakashi abrió la boca para hablar, pero Naruto se le adelantó. "Estar sin rodeos Temari-san." Naruto comenzó con voz fría e indiferente. "Akatsuki finalmente ha hecho su movimiento. Han atacado Suna ... y Gaara ha sido capturado." La rubia terminó.

Los ojos de Temari se abrieron, antes de apretar los dientes, y se canalizan más chakra en sus pies. "Si ese es el caso, lo que me gustaría hacer ... Como el embajador de Suna, me gustaría guardar mi hermano." Dijo Temari.

Naruto se burló mentalmente "Yo estaba pensando en salvar Gaara todos modos, yo no necesito que me lo preguntas. Estoy ahorrando Gaara porque él es mi amigo ... Y también a mi hermano en todo menos en la sangre. Porque no sólo es nuestro pasado similares ... Pero también nuestras cargas ". Contestó la rubia con capucha.

Naruto Temari dio una mirada atónita, antes de que su expresión se suavizó. "Gracias." Ella susurró.

Sus palabras fueron escuchadas por tanto Naruto y Kakashi. Kakashi se conformó con dar una pequeña palmadita, y la sonrisa del ojo. Mientras Naruto le dio una pequeña sonrisa, antes de que su rostro blanqueó a salir de nuevo. La rubia miró la espada a su lado.

_'Altair ... ¿Por qué es que he estado sintiendo usted se convierte en un poco incómodo?_ reflexionó La rubia, lo que no esperaba era que el Kyuubi de responder.

**"Naruto, sólo hay dos razones por las que Altair se sentiría" incómodo ", como usted dice."** comentó El zorro gigante.

_"La forma en que lo dijo ... Lo dices como si Altair no es incómodo. '_ Naruto respondió con una ceja levantada.

**"Eso es porque Altair no es incómodo. Altair es más excitado, que inquieta."**

_'Excited cómo exactamente?_

**"Altair es sólo que esta emocionada por dos razones: Una:. Él está muy entusiasmado con la extracción de sangre de tus enemigos Y la última razón ... Usted podría estar cerca de" su "tumba.".**

_"¿Y qué quiere decir exactamente cuando dijiste que 'su' tumba?"_

**"... La tumba ... De Uzumaki Arashi."**

Los ojos del rubio se abrieron un poco _'W-¿Qué? ¿No es ...?_

**"Así es Naruto ... El creador y primer portador de Altair."**

_'¿Qué? ... Usted me quiere decir que la tumba de Uzumaki Arashi está en algún lugar por aquí? '_

**"No, por supuesto que no. Lo que estoy diciendo es que se está acercando la tumba de Arashi. No sé donde está exactamente ... Pero a juzgar por la forma en Altair es cada vez más emocionado ... yo apuesto a que la tumba de Arashi está en algún lugar en el desierto cerca de Suna ".**

_'Cerca de Suna ¿eh?'_ pensó Naruto.

**"Así es Naruto, ahora hazme un favor, y centrarse en su objetivo. Usted puede preocuparse por la tumba de Arashi en un momento posterior en el tiempo. Sus amigos son lo primero ¿no?"** preguntó Kyuubi.

_-Entiendo. Yo estaba pensando en la investigación de la tumba después de que salvé Gaara todos modos. '_ La rubia respondió.

Kyuubi dio un pequeño resoplido, antes de que él se retiró de nuevo en su jaula.

La rubia se centró de nuevo su atención en el camino por delante. Él salvaría a Gaara, tenía que hacerlo. No iba a renunciar a Gaara como la forma de algunos aldeanos habían renunciado a él la segunda se enteraron de su carga. Él estaría allí para Gaara. Como amigo, hermano, camarada, y ... Family ... Él iba a luchar para salvar a Gaara, él estaría allí cuando Gaara despertó. Y él definitivamente estar allí antes de que los miembros de Akatsuki podría decir Bijuu.

Él tocó ligeramente Altair. ¡Oh, cómo quería cortar cada uno, y cada miembro de la Akatsuki ... Tal vez un poco de Chachazero ha contagiado a él.

Mientras tanto, Chachazero repente sintió la necesidad de seguir el pecho en el orgullo.

En cualquier caso, Naruto no creía mucho en su nuevo enojo aparente. Su mente sólo estaba enfocada en una sola cosa, después de todo.

Ahorro de Gaara.

* * *

El ambiente era tenso, y extrañamente ... escalofriante. Así refrigeración de hecho, que podría haber hecho un ligero escalofrío de miedo a correr por su espina , Ino nunca pensé que iba a tener esa sensación, ya que fue escoltado por los pasillos de un miembro de la rama Hyuuga.

La razón por la que estaba en la mansión Hyuuga. El hogar de uno de los clanes más poderosos de Konoha era simple. Quería hablar con la heredera del clan, Hyuuga Hinata.

La chica de cabello rubio platino quería hablar de la cuestión de Shiroi ... No, "Uzumaki" Shiroi. Y a ver si podían hacer algo acerca de la chica de pelo blanco. (Tonto poco Yamanaka. No se puede hacer nada al respecto Shiroi, es muy estúpido para siquiera intentarlo. Caramba! Ella es mi OC y estoy jodidamente asustado de ella!)

La chica de pelo rubio miró el miembro de la rama Hyuuga. ¿A quién, escoltaba por el pasillo con una expresión en blanco. Incluso con la mirada en blanco en su rostro, Ino fue capaz de detectar un pequeño destello de miedo carrera a través de sus ojos a medida que se acercaban a las principales ramas de la sala.

Hizo Ino levantar una ceja, por qué se ha hecho este Hyuuga tanto miedo? Si oído bien, el jefe del clan, Hyuuga Hiashi nunca usó el sello del pájaro enjaulado en cualquiera de los miembros de la rama ... Así que ¿por qué estaba tan tenso?

Ella se sacudió de sus pensamientos cuando el miembro de la rama golpeó el hombro. "¿Sí?" La rubia le preguntó, volviendo la cabeza hacia el Hyuuga.

"Hemos llegado Yamanaka-san." La Hyuuga respondió sin emoción. A pesar de que toda la postura del Hyuuga era impasible y rígido, Ino, siendo un Shinobi, fue capaz de detectar el leve tensión de sus hombros. Era casi como si estuviera preparando para una batalla de vida o muerte con la forma en que sus ojos estaban ligeramente mirando a todos lados cada pocos segundos.

Ino no sabía qué podría hacer él tan tensa, pero algo le dijo que ella iba a saber pronto.

El miembro de la rama Hyuuga abrió la puerta de entrada a las principales ramas del vestíbulo principal, e Ino se trató de un espectáculo que estuvo a punto de ahogarse en estado de shock.

Allí, en el centro de la sala, era Hinata. La Hyuuga cabello negro estaba sentado frente a su padre, y el jefe del clan. Hyuuga Hiashi, llevaba una cara en blanco e impasible, aunque Ino vio un sudor frío en la parte posterior de su cuello.

La razón de esto es simple, Hinata, la chica tímida que todos sabían ... Estaba _mirando_ a su padre. Y sobre la mesa, era un dibujo de Shiroi ... Y Ino tenía ni idea de lo que tenía una imagen tan precisa de la chica de pelo blanco.

Los dos de ellos no parecían darse cuenta de su presencia, e Ino ociosamente cuenta de que el Hyuuga quien la acompañó aquí. Ya había hightailed sáquenme de aquí. (El hombre lo que es un derecho cobarde?)

El pelo rubio platino decidió esperar unos minutos más antes de dejar a conocer su presencia.

"Tou-sama." Hinata comenzó con frialdad "¿Por qué aún no se inició la búsqueda de una chica de esta apariencia?" La belleza de pelo azabache, dijo, una dura mirada en su rostro.

El jefe del clan Hyuuga bebió un poco. "Te lo dije decenas de veces Hinata. No puedo simplemente enviar Hyuuga Shinobi para averiguar acerca de una chica que no existe."Hiashi dijo con severidad-.

Los ojos de Hinata se estrecharon "Tou-sama, te estoy diciendo que esta chica de hecho existe! Que ha estado en mi cabeza Tou-sama!" Ella exclamined cordón ira su voz.

"Y en lo que a mí respecta, que era su imaginación!" Hiashi espetó.

Hinata ceñidos sus dientes mientras miraba torvamente a su padre. "Ella es real Tou-sama!" Ella gritó.

"Y sin embargo, usted no tiene ninguna prueba de esa afirmación!" Hiashi gritó, dando a su hija a popa, y el resplandor de pescado.

Hinata miró a su padre en la ira, y la ira. ¿No podía ver que esta chica era una amenaza clara y peligrosa? Eso, y que tenía la sensación de que esta chica estaba cerca de Naruto. Diga que es una intuición. Pero recibió una imagen mental de la niña cuando ella estaba soñando con Naruto, cuando de repente. La imagen de una chica de pelo blanco plateado, con ojos rasgados de color rosa apareció en su mente.

Y la chica parecía estar mirando a ella, antes de que ella simplemente desapareció. Hinata no sabía quién era la chica, pero ella estaba decidida a averiguarlo ... Por cualquier medio necesario.

"Ella existe Tou-sama! ¡Lo sé! No, yo lo siento! Es como si ella está de pie junto a mí! Burlándose de mí!" Gritó el Hyuuga pelo azabache.

"Y yo os digo que todo esto es sólo un producto de su imaginación!" El jefe del clan disparó de nuevo, con la misma intensidad.

Finall Ino decidió hacerse conocer. En voz baja aclarándose la garganta. A pesar de que se haga suavemente tuvo el efecto deseado. Tanto Hyuuga ha dejado su concurso de miradas, y miró en dirección a Ino.

Hinata neutral miró a Ino, antes de que ella le dio un gesto de reconocimiento. Hiashi entrecerró los ojos ante el heredero Yamanaka, antes de asentir levemente su saludo a la chica de cabello platino.

"Yamanaka-san. ¿Qué te trae por aquí?" Preguntó Hiashi. Sin embargo, Ino sabía que no era una pregunta ... Era una demanda.

Ino hizo una cortés reverencia, y ella habló con tanto respeto y humildad que pudo. Ella estaba hablando con un jefe del clan, después de todo. Y ella le enseñó a respetar a todos los jefes de clan, y los ancianos del clan. "Tenía la esperanza de que puedo hablar con Hinata en un asunto privado. Hyuuga-sama."

Hiashi miró el Yamanaka durante unos momentos, antes de asentir levemente. "Muy bien, lo voy a permitir." Hiashi respondió: "Sin embargo, Hinata ... Nosotros _vamos a_continuar esta conversación más tarde. Entendido? " El jefe del clan Hyuuga Hinata dio una mirada severa. Y estaba claro que no era una petición, sino una orden.

Hinata asintió con la cabeza a su padre. Ella mucho la intención de continuar esta conversación con su padre. No importa lo que dijo su padre, se negó a creer que esta chica era un producto de su imaginación.

Hiashi dio a su hija mayor, una última mirada, antes de abandonar la habitación. Un poco entrecerrando los ojos al Yamanaka, antes de cerrar la puerta.

Con su padre ya desaparecido de la habitación, Hinata volvió su atención a la rubia Yamanaka de pie ante ella.

"Hola Ino-san. Ha sido un rato ¿no?" Hinata saludó con una pequeña sonrisa aparece en su rostro.

La rubia platino sonrió a la Hyuuga pelo azabache "Sí, definitivamente ha sido un tiempo eh? Hinata?"

Hinata se rió ligeramente, antes de que un ceño fruncido suave se abrió camino en su rostro. "¿Entonces por qué estás aquí? Si mal no recuerdo, dijiste que no quieres entrar en el recinto de los Hyuuga, incluso si el mundo debe llegar a su fin." Ella preguntó, confundido, y no poco interés.

En respuesta a la pregunta de Hinata, Ino apuntando directamente a la imagen bien dibujada de Shiroi, y habló. "¿Quién hizo esa foto? I. .. Met esa chica antes." Ella dijo de una manera vaga.

Los ojos de Hinata se lanzaron a la forma de Ino, y el dibujo de la niña en frente de ella. Sus ojos se estrecharon ligeramente ... ¿Cómo había conocido a esta chica?

"Saqué la foto de esta chica. No sé cómo, pero todos de repente la imagen de esta chica vino a la mente. Y por extraño que parezca, una especie de escalofrío por mi espalda ... El tipo de frío que Dije que estaba pisando un terreno peligroso. La cosa es ... no sé qué motivos estaba pisando ". Hinata supuso.

"Sin embargo," continuó "- tuve la sensación de que existía esta chica, y le dije a mi padre de esto ... Sin embargo, como se puede ver ... Él se niega a creer." Terminó.

Ino frunció los labios, y se debatió sobre si de verdad se debe decir Hinata sobre la chica de pelo blanco de la que estaba hablando. Los pros y los contras de la información que pudiera compartir con Hinata sería útil, y muy posiblemente inútil. Sin embargo Ino Sólo sabía una cosa.

Quería Shiroi de Konoha.

Con esa mentalidad que rápidamente le dijo a Hinata lo que sabía de la niña. Acerca de cómo se conocieron por primera vez en su mente. Su posesivo personal cuando se trata de Naruto, su miedo y rabia animal, su actitud de superioridad y arrogancia cuando la conoció en persona. Y por último ... Su aparente compromiso con Naruto, haciendo de ella su novia.

Cuando Hinata oyó esto, los pobres taza de té que sostenía en su mano repentinamente se rompió en millones de pedazos. Ducharse al suelo y sofá con fragmentos de vidrio, y el té. Y a pesar de que Hinata mantuvo una expresión en blanco en su cara, Ino pudo detectar la malestorm furioso que estaba hirviendo bajo la superficie.

Lo único que Hinata podía pensar era encontrar este Shiroi, y ... 'Chatear' con ella. Ella quería conocer a esta chica en persona, envolver sus manos alrededor de ese delicado cuello de ella, y ahogan la vida de la chica de pelo blanco. No le importaba si ella podría enfrentar una condena de cadena perpetua. Ella quería que la chica muerta!

No se le quita su Naruto-kun y sale con la suya!

Así que sería esperar el momento oportuno, y esperar la oportunidad perfecta para encontrarse con la chica, y cortésmente pedir / exigir que renuncie a su relación con Naruto. Y que al igual que ella había estado soñando por tanto tiempo, Naruto sería suyo. Forever.

Sin embargo, una pequeña parte de los Hinata le dijo que debería dejar de hacer lo que está haciendo. Como sólo terminaría mal para ella, pero ella no hizo caso a esa pequeña parte de ella. En sus ojos ... Eso ... Blanco guarra pelo estaba en el camino de ella y Naruto, y ella no lo permitiría.

Con esa mentalidad, tanto ella como Ino comenzó una lluvia de ideas sobre las ideas de cómo llegar Shiroi fuera de la aldea. No darse cuenta de un par de ojos Byakugan estrechamiento en sus intenciones.

El propietario de los ojos en silencio se apartó de la puerta. Y rápidamente, pero en silencio movido por el pasillo en un ritmo constante y urgente. Hyuuga Neji frunció el ceño ante lo que su primo tenía la intención de hacerlo, y no iba a permitir que esto suceda.

Después de todo, Naruto fue quien lo liberó de su obsesión con el destino. Y lo salvó de una vida de puro odio por su clan. Le debía la rubia un gran departamento que nunca podría pagar. Como tal, si era entre su primo y Naruto. Él escogería lado de Naruto en este asunto. Si Hinata realmente amaba Naruto, que ella dejaría que Naruto decidió que él quiere estar con ella.

Y si no podía aceptar que ... Que tendría que asegurarse de que Hinata se quedó tan lejos de Naruto, y esto ... Shiroi posible. Y el primer paso para esto, decía su tío acerca de este asunto.


	13. Capitulo 13

Hyuuga Neji frunció el ceño mientras esperaba que su tío a entrar en su oficina. Había venido aquí para decirle a su tío sobre el peligro inminente de la obsesión de Hinata con el único Uzumaki Naruto. Sin embargo, el quid de la cuestión era que con cada segundo que pasaba se fue volviendo más y más molesto. ¿Por qué la normalmente tranquila y serena Hyuuga ser tan enojado? Usted puede pedir?

Bueno, la respuesta era oh tan sencillo. Él ha estado esperando dentro de su oficina tíos ... Desde hace tres horas. TERCERO. MIERDA. HORAS!

Neji no sabía si sentirse enojado o molesto ... (Espera.. No se está molesto?, Y está cabreado lo mismo? Oh, espera ... no, no lo es .. Bueno.) Sin embargo Neji sabía una cosa. Él iba a destruir a su tío una nueva si su culo no llegó aquí en los próximos dos minutos.

Con ese pensamiento final, la Hyuuga pelo largo empezó a contar mentalmente por el contador de tiempo en la cabeza. Hmm, ¿qué debe tener para la cena de esta noche?Tal vez algunos onigiri? No, él ha tenido que durante los últimos siete noches ahora. Arroz con carne de cerdo? No, eso era manera de común. Hmm, ¿qué podía haber para la cena que sería un cambio positivo?

Tal vez podría tener algo de Dango? Oh definitivamente no! No quería correr el riesgo de encontrarse con una cierta, abrigo de pelo morado llevaba tortura especialista que era Jonin alta A del ranking gracias. Plus le creepped a la mierda.

Mientras tanto Anko Mitarashi repente sintió como asustar la mierda de un Hyuuga.

Volver a Neji. La Hyuuga seguía sin poder decidir qué comer para la cena. Tal vez podría tener alguna ... Nah a rancio. Tal vez algunos ... Nah al cliché. OH! Tal vez podría tener cierto! ... No hay mucho que dulce.

La Hyuuga largo pelo suspiró, antes de una idea de repente surgió en su cabeza. Tal vez podría intentar algunas Ramen que Naruto era a menudo aficionado. No podría lastimar a intentarlo. ¿Quién sabe? Sólo podría probar tan bueno como Naruto siempre dijo que lo haría.

Mientras tanto Naruto que estaba preparando el camping cerca de la frontera entre la tierra de fuego, y el viento, por lo que su equipo puede descansar. De pronto miró hacia el cielo. »Alguien se ha codiciado a la grandeza que es Ramen». La rubia le susurró, haciendo que el Kyuubi dentro arquear una ceja. Mientras Altair sacudió en preocupación por su detentan cordura.

Volver a Neji. La Hyuuga morena decidió que compraría Ramen para la cena, aunque sólo sea para ver lo que hizo Naruto tan entusiasmado Ramen en el primer lugar.

Él se rompió de sus pensamientos cuando escuchó la puerta abrirse. Poco a poco volvió la cabeza para mirar al que estaba entrando a la oficina, y para su alivio, era su tí ó hacia el reloj, y casi se movió ... Fue sólo unos segundos de distancia de de conseguir dicho descuento. Sin embargo, el jefe del clan era seguro que él vino llegó ocho segundos temprano ... El bastardo con suerte.

Hiashi se levantó una ceja ante la presencia de Neji. El por qué fue su sobrino aquí? Fue entonces cuando Hiashi pronto recordó que su sobrino quería hablar con él sobre un asunto muy importante. Y él era inmensamente tarde porque estaba en una reunión con los ancianos del clan. ¡Maldita sea! Él sólo hizo quedar mal, sobre todo delante de su sobrino!

La misma idea fue horrible! Hiashi Sólo esperaba que Neji no diría que se está convirtiendo en la versión Hyuuga de Kakashi ... Nadie quiere ser como Kakashi!

"Buenas tardes Hiashi-sama. Puedo pendiente de lo que te tomó tanto tiempo?" Neji pidió / exigió.

Hiashi se levantó una ceja, parece paciencia de su sobrino se está agotando el tiempo. Probablemente no es algo bueno. Sólo esperaba que su sobrino podría recuperar parte de su paciencia. Después de todo, no lo haría para un Hyuuga a perder los estribos. Ellos tenían la reputación muy importante para mantener ... A pesar de que la mayoría de los Hyuuga podría ser un poco ... Excéntrica dentro del distrito del clan.

Él se preguntó vagamente qué pasaría si él ignoró la pregunta de Neji. Pero sabiamente decidió no seguir adelante con esa acción. Después de todo, él no quería destruir la poca paciencia que tenía su sobrino.

En una nota lateral: Malditos los ancianos del clan para mantenerlo dentro de esa reunión condenada por más de tres horas! Tuvo que escuchar a ellos discuten, y discuten sobre las cosas más mundanas! ¿Quién carajo le importa si la caja de galletas en la cocina estaba rota maldición!

"La reunión con los ancianos del clan fue más largo de lo que esperaba Neji." Hiashi respondió, sentándose en su silla ... Dios amaba a esta silla, era tan suave y cálida, y lo mejor de todo esponjosa.

Ok, por lo que a él le gusta decorar su silla con varias pieles de animales ... ¿Quiénes son ustedes para juzgar?

"¿Puedo preguntar cuál es el encuentro entre usted y los ancianos se trata?" Neji preguntó distraídamente, su curiosidad conseguir lo mejor de él.

Hiashi mantuvo una expresión en blanco en su rostro, mientras que por dentro estaba sudando un poco. _'Damn Neji y su curiosidad natural maldita sea! Hizashi te culpo por este hijo de puta. Ahora Neji tiene la maldita curiosidad que hizo cuando llegó a su edad. "_ pensamos que el líder Hyuuga.

Se acordó de todos los buenos momentos que tuvo con su hermano, y recordó cómo la curiosidad de su hermano a menudo se les inot más ... Situaciones excé aquella vez en que fueron atrapados tratando de colarse en el Uchiha.

Su hermano tenía curiosidad de los Uchiha, y su vida cotidiana, por lo que acabó de hablar con él en colarse en el compuesto Uchiha. Eso fue un infierno de un día para recordar. También fue la primera vez que había conocido Uchiha Fugaku. Al Fugaku tiempo no era más que el heredero del clan Uchiha, y como todos los Uchiha, era un poco arrogante.

Por eso, cuando se encontró con dos Hyuuga del interior del recinto clan, que había desafiado inmediatamente tanto Hiashi y su hermano a un duelo ... Al mismo supuesto, el pequeño Uchiha arrogante no ganó contra dos Hyuuga de. Sin embargo, el Uchiha hizo un berrinche, diciendo que hicieron trampa porque era dos contra uno.

Sin embargo Hiashi señaló que quería luchar contra los dos al mismo tiempo porque pensaba que podía encargarse de ellos. Eso hizo que el Uchiha se callara, y para sonrojarse de vergüenza. Que el heredero Uchiha preguntó si querían ser amigos. Hiashi y Hizashi acordaron pesar de los dos clanes rivalidad.

Después de dos años, finalmente fueron la edad suficiente para unirse a la academia ... Y fue el que el trío se reunió a su mejor amigo. Namikaze Minato. Por supuesto, tanto Fugaku y Minato eran rivales, pero Hiashi tenía ninguna duda de que sabían que eran los mejores amigos. Pero después de la muerte de Minato, Fugaku había comenzado a crecer distante, hasta que un Fugaku día había cortado todo contacto con ellos.

Sin embargo, Hiashi y Hizashi agitaban si fuera poco, y asumieron Fugaku estaba brodding por la muerte de Minato.

... Ahora que lo pienso de ella ... ¿El Kyuubi Jinchuuriki se ven casi exactamente como Minato? ... Nah eso no podría ser ¿verdad? ... Espera, espera, espera. El nombre del niño era Uzumaki ... ¿No sabía de otro Uzumaki ... ¿No era Uzumaki Kushina ..? El Minato siempre hablaba? ... Y no datan desde hace tiempo ...? Y .. Minato ... Dijo que se iba a casar con ella ...

_'SANTA MIERDA MIERDA! Y me coge todo el Camino hasta el martes! ¿Cómo no lo veo? "_ Hiashi pensó con incredulidad. _"El Kyuubi Jinchuuriki ... Es el hijo de mi uno de mis mejores amigos. Y todo este tiempo le he dado de baja ya que algunos no llamado brat. Y el pueblo le ha tratado como ... OH KAMI! Todos hemos sido tan tontos! Pero estoy demás positivas podían saber también .. Pero, ¿quién? '_ pensó Hiashi, ahora hacer una lista de personas que podrían conocer.

_"Jiraiya-sama está seguro de conocer la verdad, y luego está Sandaime-sama. Posiblemente Hatake-san también, pero quién más también. Tsunade-sama está seguro de saber como es el Hokage, y ... Mikoto! El mejor amigo de Kushina! No es de extrañar que ella siempre trató de adoptar Naruto siempre que podía. Pero el consejo civil siempre ha hecho que sea difícil para que eso suceda en realidad. "_ El jefe del clan Hyuuga devanó para otras personas posibles que podían saber esto.

_'Sé que Shikaku sabría esto como casi nada puede pasar a él. Y sabiendo Shikaku, Inoichi y Choza están obligados a conocer, así, ya que pasamos mucho tiempo con Minato .. No es de extrañar que los tres siempre pensé muy bien de Naruto .. Increíble ... La verdad me ha estado mirando a la cara durante tanto tiempo ... Sin embargo, nunca me di cuenta ... Je, mi tiempo como jefe del clan vez como Shinobi en la primera línea me ha embotado._ Hiashi dio a conocer un tranquilo triste y sonrisa divertida.

_'Minato ... ¿Cómo responder a todo este pueblo se ha hecho a su hijo ... Es curioso ... El pueblo hubiera sabido la verdad sobre su hijo, no tengo duda de que lo hubieran tratado como la realeza ... Al igual que el chico Uchiha ... Teh ... Me pone furiosa sólo de pensarlo. Pero no tengo derecho a hablar ... En vista de que probablemente habría hecho lo mismo ... Je ... Podría haber sido el tío Hiashi a._

"Unlce ... Tío ... tío!"

"Hmm?" Hiashi parpadeó y lo miró a la cara expectante y molesto de su sobrino.

"Sí Neji?" El líder del clan Hyuuga preguntó con una ceja levantada.

"No has respondido a mi pregunta. ¿Qué te tomó tanto tiempo con los ancianos del clan?"

"Oh, nada importante. Sólo la púa habitual aquí y allá." Hiashi respondió de una manera indiferente.

Neji levantó una ceja a tenor de su tío, pero se mantuvo en silencio, y decidió cortar por lo sano. Él había estado sentado en esta maldita silla durante tres horas. Él no quiere sentarse en la silla maldita por más tiempo, ya podía sentir su culo va entumecido.

"Tío muy bien. No se inclinará más de lo que la reunión del clan estaba a punto." Neji concedió.

Hiashi suspiró para sus adentros en relieve, y el jefe del clan Hyuuga ahora contemplaba a su sobrino con curiosidad oculta. "Por lo tanto, se puede saber por qué quería hablar conmigo Neji?" , Se preguntó.

Neji tomó una respiración profunda, y prepararse para la conversación que iba a venir. "Creo que debemos mantener un ojo en Hinata-sama cuando Naruto-san regresa de su misión en Suna." Dijo sin rodeos, cortar directamente al grano.

"¿Y por qué es eso? Neji?" Preguntó Hiashi, con una ceja levantada. "Por favor me ilumine." Hiashi sospechaba que él sabía de qué se trataba. Después de todo, él había oído los rumores de que el prometido de Naruto. Y al igual que muchos de los otros Hyuuga en el clan, que dio testimonio de la ira de Hinata cuando se enteró de que la pequeña pieza de información ... Aunque se trataba de un rumor.

A pesar de que no podía hacer nada, ya que la había llamado en la espalda en el compuesto clan, para que pudiera tener a su mástil semanal con Hanabi.

Boy fue ella enojada ese día ... Ella había destruido completamente Hanabi en ese palo, estaba bastante seguro de Hanabi se sigue tendiendo a todos los golpes que ella tiene. ¿Qué le recuerda, todavía está discutiendo con los ancianos acerca de quién va a la marca con el sello del pájaro enjaulado ... Maldita sea, realmente no quería poner el sello en cualquiera de sus hijas.

Después de todo, ¿qué padre querría colocar un sello inhumano de su hija. Sólo un bastardo cruel sería permitir que eso suceda.

"Confío en que escuchó los rumores sobre el prometido de Naruto-san? Tío." Neji consigna más preguntó.

Sin decir palabra Hiashi asintió, que el infierno no ha oído hablar de _Uzumaki_ Shiroi. Estaba literalmente en boca de todo el pueblo, no sólo fue ella la novia de uno Uzumaki Naruto, ella también estaba en buenos términos con el Hokage parecía. Todo el mundo en el pueblo sabía Tsunade cuidado Naruto como una madre lo haría un niño, y por lo que fue muy impactante escuchar que Tsunade aprobado de este compromiso.

"Sí me enteré de los rumores sobre el prometido de Naruto-san. Sin embargo, son precisamente eso. Rumores." El jefe del clan casualmente declaró, sin creer realmente los rumores.

Neji se aclaró la garganta "Esos rumores son en bienes tío hecho." Él habló, rompiendo la creencia de Hiashi.

"Y-Quieres decir ... Naruto-san es realmente dedica?" Hiashi dijo aturdido, mientras que exteriormente era tranquila como un pepino, interiormente estaba saltando de alegría.

_"Ha! Minato y Fugaku! Yo sabía que tenía razón sobre el hecho de que Naruto se casaría en el momento en que él tenía dieciséis años! ... Ahora bien, si sólo ustedes dos estaban con vida, de esa manera puedo obtener mi dinero. "_ Hiashi pensó, antes de que él se encogió de hombros, que tendrá su dinero. Incluso si tiene que viajar a la vida después de conseguir su maldito dinero.

Mientras tanto Minato, que quedó atrapado en el estómago del Shinigami con los otros tres últimos Hokage, de repente sintió como si debe evitar Hiashi si alguna vez salir del estómago del Shinigami.

"¿Cómo sabes que este rumor es cierto Neji? Que yo sepa, todavía estaba pendiente de confirmación, y no que no sólo vuelve de una misión?" Preguntó Hiashi.

"Lo hice, de hecho, de regreso de una misión, sin embargo, antes de que Naruto-san fue a su misión. Solo era sólo capaz de echar un vistazo a su salida del pueblo con una chica de pelo blanco, Sakura-san, y Hatake-san. También oí a Hinata-sama conspirar con Yamanaka-san en ... La separación de Naruto-san de Shiroi-san. El nombre del novio de Naruto-san ". Neji explicó, al ver la mirada confundida de su tío.

Hiashi asintió comprendiendo, antes de que él frunció el ceño a la conspiración entre su hija y el Yamanaka. Parece que tendría que hablar con Inoichi sobre un asunto tan."Continuar Neji." Hiashi mandó, su voz va desde relajado a popa, frío y calculador. Este fue el modo Hiashi del 'clan cabeza ", como llamado por Neji.

"Tengo razones para creer que Hinata-sama se ha convertido en obsesiva sobre Naruto-san, y yo creo que ... Si la oportunidad de dotarse, ella intentará sea separada Shiroi-san de Naruto, o ... Intento de matarla ". Neji vacilante.

Hiashi se quedó mirando fijamente a su sobrino. Antes, de repente un sentimiento de pura rabia comenzó a superar. ¿Cómo te atreves Hinata conspiran para matar a alguien! No sólo eso! Este Shiroi ni siquiera es un Shinobi registrado! De alguna manera ella es todavía un civil. ¿Tiene Hinata no conoce los contragolpes de un intento de asesinato contra un civil en el pueblo?

Hay leyes para impedir que un Shinobi abusen de su autoridad. Y esto ... Este fue un ejemplo perfecto de Shinobi abusar de su autoridad. Hiashi sabía una cosa sin embargo, el Hokage, literalmente, sin piedad para nada habría de aprender de ello. No sólo están conspirando contra un civil (Al menos eso es lo que se supone), sino que se dirigen a la novia de Naruto específicamente.

Y todo el mundo sabía lo mucho que Tsunade cuidado Naruto como a un hijo. Así que es comprensible, su ira se consideraría ... Nuclear ... No esa no es la palabra correcta para él, sería más bien ... Rompiendo Mundial.

"No puedo hacer exactamente nada de esto Neji. No menos no sin pruebas". Hiashi dijo, su blanco de voz y neutral.

"Entiendo tío. Es por eso que me gustaría mantener un ojo en Hinata-sama. To ... Tanto el sabotaje, y la demora cualquier plan que pueda tener." El Jounin pelo largo propuso, dando a su tío una mirada determinada.

Hiashi silenciosamente cerró los ojos, y el debate sobre si se debe permitir esto. Aunque sea empezar, esta fue probablemente la culpa también. Después de todo, como muchos otros en el clan Hyuuga sabían de enamoramiento de Hinata en la Uzumaki. Sin embargo, él asumió que era sólo eso ... un flechazo. Una manga que tendría sin duda se desvaneció con el tiempo.

Pero parece que estaba equivocado ... Dead mal.

Al parecer, el flechazo niñas en el niño sólo aumentó. Hiashi suspiró, sabía que no hacer nada sobre el enamoramiento iba a morderle en el culo después.

Cerró los ojos, y se ponderó si debía seguir adelante con la sugerencia de Neji. Por un lado, si no lo hace, Hinata lo más probable es hacer algo estúpido, y por lo tanto se reflejará negativamente en el clan.

Por otro lado ... Esto se considera un asunto clan para empezar.

Pero, un momento, es casi imposible espiar a un Hyuuga ... Pero Neji (Como la mayoría de los Hyuuga nivel superior) conocía la debilidad del Byakugan ... Si pudiera estar en la debilidad del Byakugan de Hinata ... Que él podría tener una oportunidad.

"Neji. He considerado su propuesta, y yo hemos decidido que vamos a seguir adelante con este plan tuyo. A partir de ahora, va a mantener una estrecha vigilancia sobre Hinata, y Yamanaka. Y quiero que cada vez que sabotear una el plan de su de .. Quiero que esos planes que se deben considerar no manejable. Entendido? " Dijo Hiashi. Su voz de mando, y el frío. Como corresponde a la de un jefe del clan.

Neji asintió, estoicamente. "Entiendo Hiashi-sama. Voy a realizar esta misión en la medida de mis capacidades. Y por el amor de Naruto'san también." Neji dijo, aunque murmuró la última parte de sí mismo. Con un saludo final a su tío, que en silencio salió de la habitación.

Hiashi, una vez que confirme su sobrino se había ido con el uso de su Byakugan. Resultó que una de sus posesiones más preciadas. Una foto de él, su esposa fallecida, Minato, y una mujer de pelo rojo con el nombre de Kushina.

_'Minato ... Usted debe estar orgulloso de su hijo ... Sin embargo, tan decepcionado en su pueblo por no seguir sus_ deseos ... " Hiashi pensó con un suspiro triste, ya que parecía que era hace unos años. Se quedó mirando la foto durante unos minutos más ... Antes de que él solemnemente comenzó a hacer el papeleo. Se quedó mirando como esa maldita cosa era por lo menos treinta y cinco centímetros de altura ... ¿No era esa cosa de diez centímetros cuando llegó aquí?

La imagen sonriente de Minato repente sonrió. Y se rió en la confusión, y la realización horrible en la cara de Hiashi. Sin embargo, volvió a su estado anterior cuando Hiashi miró su camino ...

Alguien ... Por favor llame ghost busters ya! Estoy bastante seguro de que no es normal! Pero ustedes me van a hacer caso omiso de todas formas no es así? Después de todo ... Nadie escucha es el autor.

Hiashi mantuvo sus ojos en la imagen durante unos momentos, antes de volver su atención a la pesadilla de su existencia. ¡Oh, cómo quería quemar esa maldita cosa con un estilo Jutsu fuego. Míralo, ahí sentado. Burlándose de él.

Sin decir una palabra, Hiashi comenzó sin palabras al escribir en el papel del chorro.

Deseaba saber cómo Minato consiguió su papeleo tan rápidamente sin embargo.

* * *

Shiroi frunció el ceño mientras miraba la rosa pelo Kunoichi a su lado.

Estaban cerca del borde exacta en la frontera a la tierra de viento. Y Shiroi todavía tenía un montón de energía para correr allí, a Konoha de nuevo, y todavía tiene la energía suficiente para arruinar Naruto cagado. Pero el problema era ... Sakura no lo hizo.

Como resultado, se vieron obligados a acampar durante la noche, sin embargo, se hicieron grandes progresos. Ahora lo único que tenían que hacer era la raza a través de la mañana del desierto, y BOOM!

Ellos romper un récord, y llegar a Suna dentro de dos días y medio. Sin embargo, si la chica de pelo rosa continuó frenarlos ... Que Shiroi no tendría ningún problema con ... "Eliminación" ella. Era Chachazero positiva estaría entusiasmado con la idea de cortar su cuerpo en pedazos y dispersarlos por todo el claro aunque sólo sea para entretenerla.

Hmm ... Tal vez podría matar a Sakura, y que decir que fue un accidente, y que una rama de un árbol cayó sobre su ... sólo necesitaba una rama de árbol lo suficientemente grande como para que sea creíble.

De todas formas! Naruto y Kakashi, (junto con un Chachazero excitado) habían abandonado el campamento con el fin de obtener madera, y la búsqueda de un poco de comida. Temari sin embargo, no ha querido esperar a que lleguen. (Además, con la noticia de que su pueblo estaba en desorden sin duda) había dejado de seguir el viaje a su pueblo con el fin de ayudar lo más que pueda.

Sin embargo, hizo la promesa de reunirse con ellos en las puertas de la aldea cuando llegan.

Así, con todo el mundo libre para ir a hacer sus tareas. Este Sakura izquierda sola ... Con Shiroi ... A Sakura muy agotado, junto con una muy oscuramente divertida, y un poco sádico Shiroi ...

Sakura + Shiroi = Bloodbath.

"Así que .." Shiroi detuvo, haciendo todo lo posible para ocultar el tono alegre de su voz. Sus ojos brillaron un poco, pero aparte de eso no hizo ningún otro movimiento.

"S-sí?" Preguntó Sakura, dándole a la chica contratada blanco un vistazo vigilado, mientras trataba de recuperar su resistencia. Ella tragó saliva .. Ella no se sentía segura en el momento. Sus ojos verde esmeralda hicieron una breve exploración de la zona. Se sentía como si estuviera bajo la mirada de una leona. Una leona grande y peligrosa con garras tan afiladas y dientes brillando a la luz de la luna.

Sin embargo, para la vida de ella, la única firma Chakra se estaba detectando era ella, Shiroi, y Kakashi y Naruto que eran por lo menos una milla de distancia de ellos. Es decir, ella estaba sola con esto ... Monster.

"Tan. ¿Cuánto tiempo has estado aprendiz de Tsunade?" Shiroi preguntó con curiosidad. Aunque sus ojos no pierden el brillo alegre oscuro en sus ojos. Ella se preguntó vagamente lo que la sangre de la chica de pelo rosa sabía. Antes de que ella arrojó que aunque por la ventana, probablemente sabía asqueroso, y sin tacto.

Y ella se negó a poner sus papilas gustativas delicados en cualquier lugar cerca de la sangre de la chica de pelo rosa.

Sakura se estremeció ante el brillo oscuro en los ojos de Shiroi, y ella se preguntó vagamente si debería salir corriendo gritando.

"¿Cuánto tiempo hace que haya sido el novio de Naruto?" La chica de pelo rosa disparó de nuevo.

Shiroi levantó una delicada ceja, antes de hablar. "Touche, touche ... Moza". Ella insultado, su tono de voz con un dejo de arrogancia en él.

Sakura gruñó "¿Qué me has llamado?" Ella furiosamente cuestionado.

Shiroi sonrió _"Eso es correcto, putilla rosa. Dame una razón para destruir por completo. Ahora ven y juegan a la derecha en mi trampa. '_ La chica de pelo blanco pensó antes de hablar en voz alta.

"Te llama una muchacha. ¿Su cerebro no tiene la capacidad de entender mis palabras? Tal vez si hablo despacio. ¿Eso funcionar mejor para usted?" Ella dijo, con una sonrisa burlona en su rostro. Sus ojos rosados rasgados se estrecha ligeramente.

Sakura comenzó a temblar de rabia "Yo no soy una chica! ¡Puta!" Escupió de nuevo, dando Shiroi una mirada furiosa como ella apretó los dientes. Y con los puños apretados, y se aflojaron.

Shiroi rió interiormente de alegría pura como la chica de pelo rosa caía directamente en su trampa. Ahora todo lo que tenía que hacer era empujarla lo suficiente, y entonces y sólo entonces puede la fase final de su plan de comenzar.

"Es extraño cómo se llame a alguien más una puta. Cuando usted realmente debe mirar en el espejo." El vampiro de pelo blanco dijo burlonamente, su sonrisa creciendo siempre tan grande. "Una frente tan fea y demasiado grande también." Ella agregó.

Sakura apretó los dientes en rabia hirviendo, y estaba apretando los puños con tanta fuerza que le hizo sangrar. "Por lo menos yo no lo veo como un niño con ese pequeño cuerpo tuyo!" Ella replicó.

Una marca tic apareció en la cabeza de Shiroi. Sin embargo, todavía se mantiene esa sonrisa agradable y burlona en su rostro ... Incluso si quisiera arrancarle la chica de pelo rosa en pedazos de ese comentario.

"Y dime. ¿Quién es el que Naruto se dedica a? Hmm?" Shiroi consigna más preguntó. Dar el rosa pelo Kunoichi una sonrisa arrogante.

"Teh. Probablemente seducido el idiota, pero de nuevo Naruto siempre ha sido un idiota. Así que probablemente lo sedujiste, y como el idiota que era, se enamoró de ella."Sakura gruñó "Pero no te preocupes, antes de realizar esta misión. Me aseguraré de que Naruto está de vuelta alimentando de mis manos en lugar de los suyos." Ella dijo, con una sonrisa confía en su cara.

Los ojos de Shiroi peligrosamente se estrecharon, y ella lanzó un gruñido, y salvajes de su garganta. ¿Cómo se atreve esa pequeña rosa guarra pelo! Si esa perra cree que va a tener éxito en seducir a Naruto, lo que había otra cosa que viene.

Después de todo, durante el viaje de entrenamiento de Naruto. Había encontrado a ser muy divertido y entretenido para ser un poco seductora a la rubia. A pesar de que eran una pareja, que había resultado ser divertido jugar a la chica seductora, mientras que él era el nervioso, y el muchacho que siempre tartamudeaba cada vez que encienda sus encantos tímido.

En poco tiempo se habían convertido en un juego, Shiroi intentaría conseguir tartamudeando Naruto, y nervioso por tocar la parte seductora. Y Naruto trataba de mantener la calma y serena. Hasta el momento, el marcador era de:

Shiroi 531. Y Naruto 9.

Y la rubia se había acostumbrado tanto a ella, de hecho, que ya no se sonroja cuando otra chica intenta seducirlo. (Shiroi dejó perfectamente claro con otras chicas para que nunca vuelva a intentarlo) Sin embargo, cuando lo hizo, ¡oh, cómo le gustaba cómo se veía con la cara sonrojada de su.

Se sentía tan bien al ser el único capaz de Naruto así.

Así que la idea de que esta puta de pelo rosa es capaz de seducir a su hombre era ridículo allá de la comprensión. Era tan ridículo, de hecho, que Shiroi estaba interiormente riendo el culo fuera en el mismo pensamiento.

"Mmm. Apuesto a alguien como usted, que es un poco mojigata no podía seguir el ritmo de Naruto. Especialmente en la cama." La chica de pelo blanco dijo, su sonrisa cada vez depredadora y salvaje.

"Me W-¿Qué? D-no t-dirá ..." Sakura se fue apagando.

"Oh, sí, tú no sabes ¿verdad?" Shiroi rió entre dientes, mientras miraba amenazadoramente a los ojos de Sakura. "Yo y Naruto ya había confesado nuestro amor por los demás hace mucho tiempo. Todo lo que quedaba era para casarse, y eso fue exactamente lo que hicimos." Ella sonrisa creció siempre tan grande, y sus colmillos se expusieron una vez más. "No nos detendremos hasta la mañana."

Eso hizo que Sakura se ruboriza un profundo tono de rojo, antes de que ella miró a la chica de pelo blanco. "¡Lo sabía! Hiciste seducirlo, supongo que no debería sorprenderme. Naruto siempre era un idiota."

"Y siempre será el eslabón más débil de equipo de siete. ¿No es eso por qué su oh tan precioso 'Sasuke-kun' izquierda? Así que no tenía que lidiar con su patética existencia? O tal vez fue porque era tan tratado de usted mismo prostituirse a él. " Shiroi reflexionó, una sonrisa oscura en su cara.

Eso hizo complemento Sakura. Con un grito furioso de "Shannaro", Sakura se abalanzó sobre la chica de pelo blanco, su puño hacia atrás. Y la chica de pelo rosa canaliza Chakra a su huelga de aumentar aún más el daño de su golpe.

Shiroi simplemente levantó una ceja de sorpresa. No creía que la chica de pelo rosa conocía el secreto de la fuerza de Tsunade. Aunque si lo piensas bien, suena muy fácil, simplemente canalizar chakra en sus ataques. Sin embargo, la cantidad de control Chakara necesaria para que tal cosa fue simplemente, casi imposible.

Es por eso que Shiroi estaba medio impresionado con Sakura en el momento. 'La mitad' impresionados ser la palabra clave. A pesar de que Sakura sabía cómo aumentar la fuerza de sus ataques no era un maestro de la técnica. Como resultado era _nada_ contra vampiro mayor fuerza de Shiroi.

Con una mirada aburrida en sus ojos, Shiroi levantó las manos para detener el ataque de Sakura en las pistas. Sin embargo, Shiroi detuvo cuando sintió dos Chakra familiarizado firmas velocidad hacia su ubicación. Con una sonrisa en su cara, Shiroi oculta sus emociones, y ella abrió los ojos en shock fingida.

Sakura no sabía lo que pasó. Una segunda que estaba cargando en Shiroi, con la intención de matar, el siguiente? Ella está boca abajo en el suelo, con un peso sobre su espalda, y su brazo derecho torcido fuertemente a la espalda dolorosamente. Ella se dio cuenta de inmediato de que estaba siendo retenido por alguien, sino que era una pregunta que quería responder.

El Chunin pelo rosa apretó los dientes de dolor cuando sintió que su brazo se retorció con más fuerza cuando ella sólo tuvo problemas a la ligera. Estaba a punto de empezar a despotricar, cuando un resfriado, y la voz furiosa llenó sus oídos.

"Sakura! ¿Qué crees que estabas haciendo? ¿Eh? ¿Te das cuenta de lo que iba a hacer? Su suerte me dejaste! Contrario Naruto habría tomado la cabeza limpiamente!"Kakashi dijo ásperamente con furia fría, y la frialdad de su voz hizo temblar Sakura ligera.

"Kaká-" Sakura trató de decir. Sin embargo, fue interrumpido cuando Kakashi se retorció el brazo con más fuerza.

"No Sakura. Ahora voy a aliviar la presión en el brazo para que pueda ver lo que quiero decir acerca de Naruto teniendo la cabeza limpiamente". Kakashi dijo, el borde frío aún en su voz.

Sin decir palabra Sakura asintió y Kakashi bajó lentamente la presión sobre ella. Lo suficiente para que pudiera levantar la cabeza. Y lo que vio la hizo tragar un ligero temor.

Frente a ella, de espaldas a Shiroi mientras permanecía de pie delante de la chica de pelo blanco de manera protectora, era Naruto. Sin embargo, actualmente estaba mirando a la chica de pelo rosa con enojo evidente en sus ojos. Altair fue elaborado fuera de ella es sheathe, y la propia hoja emitía un aura roja amenazante y furioso.

Y la muñeca de pelo verde en la cabeza, parecía estar dándole un maníaco y oscura mirada de alegría pura y enfermos.

Sin embargo, la chica de pelo rosa tenía su atención en la delgada línea de gotas de color rojo brillante que caen desde la punta de la hoja. Y, de repente, se dio cuenta de que el dolor punzante en la garganta. Y se dio cuenta de que con un sobresalto, que si Kakashi no había dejado de ella ... Ella habría muerto.

Ella tragó saliva ante la idea de morir, y en las manos de su compañero de equipo, nada menos!

Poco a poco la expresión enojado de Naruto, cambió a una mirada en blanco. Sin embargo, a Sakura esa mirada era mucho más aterradora de lo que podía imaginar en este momento. Sin hacer nada, Sakura miró detrás de la rubia para encontrar Shiroi. Y encontrar a la chica de cabello blanco que ella hizo, y ella sintió una chispa de flujo de la ira a través de ella cuando la vio con aire satisfecho y sonriendo cara.

"Sakura ... no sé qué decir a usted en este momento. Pero voy a decir esto. De una en que voy a mantener una estrecha vigilancia sobre usted para el resto de esta misión entendido?" Kakashi frialdad declaró.

Sakura sólo pudo asentir.

De repente, Naruto volvió su atención sobre Shiroi, ahora seguro de que Kakashi había Sakura resuelto. A pesar de la sed de sangre Altair estaba dando, la rubia se negó a matar a la chica de pelo rosa ... A sus ojos, que no valía la pena más.

**"Hey no acaba de dejarla fuera del gancho así! Mátala! Crush su cuerpo en nada más que huesos! TOMA DE MIERDA ALTAIR, y empujar la espada MALDITO HASTA EL MOMENTO EN EL CULO QUE ELLA SE escupiendo PIEZAS DE ÉL PARA LOS PRÓXIMOS TRES AÑOS! joder! Tome sus manos y estafa esa maldita boca de la de ella, y empujarlo hacia abajo su garganta y luego ver como se ahoga en él! cortarle la puta de pelo, y dejar que ella sea una calva y estúpido PERRA! No me importa lo que haces! Solo haz algo! "** Kyuubi rugía con furia, mientras miraba malicously a Sakura través de los ojos de Naruto.

La rubia hizo caso omiso del rey de los Bijuu favorable al examen de Shiroi, asegurándose de que no tenía lesiones.

**"Hijo de puta! Sé que no me ignoras!"**

"Shiroi-Chan ... ¿Estás herido?" La rubia le preguntó, dando a su novia como expresión preocupada.

Shiroi le dio una sonrisa brillante "Estoy bien Naruto-Kun. Aunque estoy un poco herido, que se podría pensar que incluso me podía tocar." Dijo que en la herida simulada, aunque la sonrisa en su rostro hablaba de otra manera.

Naruto le dio una pequeña sonrisa "Creo que estaba un poco a la sobreprotección por un momento." Él contestó.

"Pero en lugar quiero ese lado de ti Naru-Koi". Shiroi susurró, su voz girando ligeramente seductor.

La rubia bebió un poco, pero una pequeña sonrisa cruzó su cara. "Sigue hablando así, y le cojo el resto de la manera de Suna. Shiroi-Hime". Él respondió con un tono similar a la suya.

Chachazero hizo un par de movimientos arcadas mientras miraba a los ojos de ambos de sus personas favoritas iban gaga sobre otra vez.

"Pero con toda seriedad, Shiroi-Chan. ¿Estás bien? Tu no duele ni nada?" Preguntó Naruto, la preocupación del cordón de nuevo la voz.

"Además de la sensación de molestia hacia esa chica de pelo rosa ... estoy bien." Ella respondió, encogiéndose de hombros al final de la frase.

"Me alegro". Naruto susurró una pequeña pero brillante sonrisa en su rostro.

**"... Su realmente ignorándome ¿no?"** dijo Kyuubi, la incredulidad en su voz.

Naruto ignoró el gigante inmadura kitsune-

**"¿Quién es un mocoso kitsune inmadura?"**

-Y en cambio la rubia enfocado girando su atención a Sakura y Kakashi. Una mirada en blanco, inmediatamente cruzar sus facciones.

"Na-" Sakura trató de decir, antes de cerrar la boca a la aguda mirada a la rubia le dio.

"Kakashi-senpai." Naruto dijo bruscamente.

"Sí Naruto-taicho?" Preguntó Kakashi, en posición de firmes mientras seguía Sakura firmemente retenido

"En su opinión ... ¿Qué crees que debemos hacer con Sakura." La rubia cuestionada.

Sakura nerviosamente cambió, como Kakashi tarareó pensativo.

"En los medios normales me permito sugerir que volvamos a Konoha inmediatamente. Así que Hokage-sama podría repartir el castigo por insubordinación, sin embargo, nuestra misión tiene prioridad. Así que le aconsejo que Sakura se mantuvo bajo estrecha vigilancia, mientras continuamos nuestra misión . " El enmascarado Jonin inexpresivamente sugirió.

Naruto gruñó en sus pensamientos, y reflexionó Kakashi del consejo durante un buen rato. Después de casi un minuto, la rubia sin palabras asintió. "Ok Kakashi-senpai, quiero que mantenga una _muy_ estrecha vigilancia sobre Sakura-san. " Sakura se estremeció ante el "san" a su nombre "Ahora que". Naruto comenzó "Creo que descansamos lo suficiente. Así que creo que estamos listos para salir, alguna pregunta?" La rubia le preguntó, poniendo en la capucha, mientras entablado Altair.

No habló. Kakashi porque entendía que habían perdido a un tiempo precioso con el trato con Sakura ... reacción violenta hacia Shiroi. Y en parte porque sabía que Gaara significó mucho para Naruto.

Shiroi no dijo nada porque ya estaba listo para ir. En realidad no necesita descansar en absoluto. Podría ir por lo menos durante un mes entero sin descanso y aún así tener la energía suficiente para dar a Naruto un palo adecuado. Tal es la ventaja de ser un vampiro.

Sakura no dijo nada, porque ella no quería empujar su suerte. Ya es bastante malo que Naruto casi no habla con ella nunca más, pero ahora estaba segura de que Naruto no quería hablar con ella en absoluto, si no romper todo contacto con ella a causa de este desastre. Y ella no quería empujar Naruto más de lo que ya hizo con su pequeño truco.

Chachazero no habló porque ya estaba aburrida de este lugar, y quería encontrar a estas personas Akatsuki y cortarlas ... Bañarse en la sangre, y tal vez tomar algunas de sus armas si tenían alguna.

En cuanto al Kyuubi?

**"Hijo de puta! Deja de hijo de puta ignorando!"**

... Vamos a pasar por alto el kitsune gigante ahora, ¿de acuerdo?

Sin ni siquiera una mirada hacia sakura. Naruto habló, su voz fría y "jugada colectiva Vamos." Neutral

Con ese fin sola, todo el mundo en el claro de repente desapareció. Y lo único que queda, son las hojas que estaban en su lugar, y la ligera brisa que siguió después.

* * *

El cuerpo de Gaara se acurrucó en el dolor agonizante, y de la boca del joven Kazekage se abrió en un grito silencioso que el Ichibi se extrajo de él. Y el Ichibi dentro de él gritando de dolor y terror.

"No tengo **noticias** . " Zetsu habló de repente entre los Akatsuki.

Todo el mundo abrió sus ojos de su profunda concentración. Era el dolor que habló lo que estaba todo el mundo se moría de ganas de preguntar "¿Qué tiene que informe Zetsu?"

"Parece que Konoha **ha enviado un equipo de Shinobi para ayudar a Suna en su momento de necesidad.** Por lo que he podido obtener, Konoha ha enviado **. El Kyuubi Jinchuriki** También conocido como el asesino del zorro del elemental naciones "Eso tiene un serie de cejas levantadas de los demás miembros de la Akatsuki. Pensar que el Kyuubi Jinchuriki es, de hecho, este "asesino zorro que escucharon tanto de fue ... Fascinante por decir lo menos.

"-Hatake Kakashi. **El copynin y Kakashi del Sharingan.** aprendiz de la quinta Hokage. **Y una niña con el pelo de color blanco plateado.** " Zetsu y negro Zetsu terminado.

Dolor tarareó pensativo, y los demás miembros de la Akatsuki miró a su líder con curiosidad. "Zetsu". Pain habló después de un instante de silencio, haciendo que Zetsu hasta situarse en la atención. Y los demás a saltar un poco, ya que su líder había hablado tan de repente.

"Yo quiero que usted ponga un sello a la entrada de esta cueva. También hay que tener un estrecho ojo ojo en el ninja de Konoha, Itachi, Kisame. Listos para el uso de" eso "Jutsu". Dolor ordenó.

Sin decir palabra Zetsu asintió, y la planta como ser se rompió. La creación de un clon Zetsu blanco. Sin ningún tipo de interacción que sea, el clon se fundió en desvanecido en el suelo.

"Bueno." Dolor, dijo, la aprobación apenas notable en su voz. "Ahora vamos a continuar. Todavía tenemos dos días para sellar completamente el Ichibi." El hombre de ojos anillado ordenó, haciendo que el resto de la Akatsuki concentrarse en su tarea.

El individuo enmascarado encima de la cabeza del Gedo mazu estatua pasó totalmente desapercibido.

_"Así que el Kyuubi Jinchuuriki fue enviado a rescatar al hmm Kazekage? Excelente, como estaba previsto. Este será el momento perfecto para ver lo bien que el Kyuubi Jinchuuriki ha progresado. En base a lo Zetsu me ha dicho, el Kyuubi Jinchuuriki es muy poderoso. Lo suficientemente potente que puede derrotar a Pain, y aún así me da un buen entrenamiento. "_ Tobi se rió entre dientes _"Estoy contento de haber decidido tener Zetsu espiar al Kyuubi Jinchuriki cuando iba en ese viaje de entrenamiento con Jiraiya. Pensar que el niño llegaría a ser tan poderoso ... "_ El hombre enmascarado tarareó pensativo.

_"¿Podría ser que el Kyuubi Jinchuriki es en realidad este llamado" niño de la profecía? Si el niño es de hecho el niño de la profecía ... Que tal vez pueda convencer a que se uniera a mi lado. Después de todo, en realidad no necesita todos chakra del Kyuubi revivir "la misma. ' Sólo una fracción que realmente se necesita "_ Tobi reflexionó._"Aunque no estoy seguro de si" él "se aprobará de la misma cuando se revivió ... Probablemente sería aprobar o no lo hará. Sin embargo, si puedo conseguir el Kyuubi Jinchuuriki de mi lado ... "_ Tobi se apagó con el pensamiento.

El hombre enmascarado miró distraídamente hacia el joven Kazekage cuando notó el Jinchuuriki cambio en agonía. Sin ningún remordimiento, el hombre enmascarado volvió a su meditación.

Después de varios minutos, de repente se puso de pie. Tendría el Kyuubi Jinchuriki en su lado de una forma u otra. Después de todo, él era un maestro de la manipulació enteró de lo mejor, después de todo. La conversión de la rubia Jinchuriki será tan fácil como convertir Uchiha Sasuke. Todo lo que tiene que hacer es averiguar la mejor manera de pullthe cuerdas del Jinchuuriki.

Todo el mundo era un títere. Sólo necesitaban sus cuerdas sacaron. Manipulación de la rubia será simple. Después de todo, ya había tenido un Jinchuuriki bajo su otro? Un juego de niños.

Con esos pensamientos, la luz de color rojo brillante destelló de las máscaras sólo agujero. Y un solo ojo Sharingan dirigió amenazante, antes de que todo el ser del hombre enmascarado fue absorbida por un agujero negro como el portal. Viniendo directamente de su Sharingan.

Su ausencia fue totalmente desapercibido.

* * *

Naruto repentinamente eliminado a la existencia frente a las puertas de Suna. Poco después, una gran nube de arena disparó repentinamente hacia él, y se detuvo justo detrás de sus pies. Mostrando que él había corrido por todo el desierto, y eso que era tan rápido que incluso la arena había dificultad mantenerse al día con su velocidad.

La rubia encapuchada levantó lentamente, y se enfrentó a las puertas de Suna. Se bajó la capucha, dejando que su cabello rubio dorado se balancee libremente en el viento, y Chachazero dormía plácidamente sobre su cabeza. Gotas de sudor corrían por el rostro, pero él les pagamos ninguna mente.

Un poco detrás de la rubia, Kakashi eliminado tras él. Del jonin máscara empapado en sudor, y la ex ANBU jadeó con voz ronca. Sin embargo, una píldora soldado rápidamente remedia el problema para él, y él en particular se irguió.

Detrás de él Shiroi introduciendo progresivamente El vampiro de pelo blanco no no le gustaba que era incluso un poco agotado. Pero, gotas de sudor estaban visiblemente rodaban por su rostro. Y la chica de ojos rosa dio el sol del desierto una mirada fulminante. Un día. Un día se destruiría ese sol maldito!

Y, por último, Sakura gradualmente detrás de la chica de pelo blanco. Sin embargo, la chica de pelo rosa collaspped poco después de su aparición. Agotamiento visible en su rostro mientras ella con avidez dibujó en exclamaciones de respirar. Al igual que Kakashi, la chica de pelo rosa estaba empapado en sudor. Sin embargo, la chica se apartó el auto a sus pies. Se tambaleó un poco, antes de que ella se enderezó.

cavando en el bolsillo, la chica de pelo rosa sacó una pastilla soldado. Y como Kakashi, rápidamente se comió la píldora, los efectos fueron inmediatos. Como la chica de pelo rosa en particular se irguió, y rápidamente se limpió el sudor de la cara. Echó un vistazo a la forma de Shiroi, y un ceño se formó en su rostro mientras tomaba nota de la cara pasiva de Shiroi.

Mientras tanto, Naruto, miró rápidamente a su equipo durante varios minutos, y poco asintió. Sin ninguna palabra, la rubia se adelantó hacia las puertas de Suna.

Dentro del sello, Kyuubi abrió lentamente los ojos. **"Shukaku ... Mi hermano, pronto te salvará ... Sin embargo, no puedo prometer que va a ser completa."** El zorro gigante suavemente pronunciadas en su voz profunda.

Altair sacudió ligeramente, dispuesto a servir a su portador a lo mejor de su capacidad.


	14. Capitulo 14

Decir Naruto se sentía un poco inquietos sería una subestimación enorme. Poco después de su llegada a Suna, Temari (que había estado esperando por ellos en las puertas principales) es recibido el equipo de Konoha, y ordenó secamente que vienen con ella.

Y como habían caminado por el pueblo, fueron capaces de ver las expresiones descorazonados de la mayoría de los habitantes del pueblo. Cuando Naruto le preguntó por qué se desanimaron todos los habitantes del pueblo, Temari respondió que todos en el pueblo estaban muy preocupados por su Kazekage.

Para saber que los aldeanos de Suna estaban preocupados por Gaara, Naruto hizo el símil. Gaara había hecho. Se ganó la confianza de los pueblos, y el és de todo el dolor Gaara wen a través de su vida, Naruto creyó firmemente Gaara se merecía el título de Kazekage.

La cantidad de preocupación, y la preocupación por su Kazekage fue simplemente, tambaleándose por la rubia. Y me hizo Naruto pregunto qué vida habría sido como si hubiera nacido en Suna, junto con Gaara. Y en el fondo de su mente, una pequeña punzada de celos fue a través de él.

Sin embargo, arrojó que el pensamiento fuera de la ventana. Konoha era su hogar. Nació allí, se desangró allí, y él hizo los lazos que le apreciaba allí. No lo cambiaría por nada Konoha. A pesar de que le gustaría intercambiar algunos de los habitantes del pueblo de ...

La rubia se tiró que aunque por la ventana.

Cuando Naruto preguntó si había muertos durante el ataque de Akatsuki, Temari había respondido que dos guardias de la puerta fueron muertos, varios heridos ... Y su hermano Kankuro estaba en un estado crítico, y cerca de la muerte cuando fue envenenado. Cuando la rubia se enteró de que, de inmediato exigió ser llevado al cuarto de hospital de Kankuro.

La hermana rubia de Gaara obedeció, y los condujo hacia el hospital. Allí hicieron su camino por las escaleras, y en la habitación de Kankuro.

Cuando Naruto vio la condición de Kankuro, de inmediato ordenó Sakura de hacer lo mejor que pueda para curarlo del veneno desconocido en sus venas. Sakura, la decisión de no tratar de empujar a su suerte desde que su violento intento de perjudicar a Shiroi. Obediente, la chica de pelo rosa sin decir palabra comenzó a examinar la forma envenenada de Kankuro.

En el proceso, el grupo se encontró con un anciano de la aldea con el nombre de Chiyo. ¿Quién lo había confundido con Kakashi para el "Colmillo Blanco de Konoha. Como resultado, la mujer mayor intentó atacar al jonin enmascarado. Palabra clave que se "trató" como otro anciano que al parecer estaba bastante familiarizado con Chiyo (se olvidó el nombre de hombres) la detuvo antes de que pudiera hacer nada para Kakashi.

Naruto Kakashi preguntó quién era el colmillo blanco, a la que Kakashi le responde que el colmillo blanco era su padre.

Naruto se había limitado arqueado una ceja con curiosidad. Shiroi parecía completamente desinteresado en lo que estaba pasando, y en vez dirigió su atención hacia la ventana. Y contempló puesta del sol. Mientras tanto, Chachazero puchero ya que no había derramamiento de sangre alguno.

Kyuubi simplemente se burló de la mujer mayor. Obviamente, la mujer tuvo una suerte de venganza contra el padre de Kakashi. Y no se necesita ser un genio para saber que la mujer seguía aferrando a esa vendetta tonto. Sólo se dio Kyuubi otra razón de por qué odiaba "la mayoría de los" humanos demasiado. Con los únicos seres humanos que él no odiaba eran sus Rikudou padre, y (aunque no lo admitiría) Naruto, su Jinchuuriki favorito hasta ahora. (Shiroi no contaba que ella no es un ser humano)

Y así la rubia se vio obligado a sentarse a través de la espera de Sakura para terminar la curación Kankuro como Kakashi leía tranquilamente su libro, riendo a intervalos aleatorios. Chiyo, que parecía dormir ... A pesar de que parecía que estaba muerto. Shiroi mirando por la ventana, y Chachazero jugando con su cabello. Después de varios minutos, un tic desarrolló en la ceja de la rubia.

El hecho de que podía oír risitas Kyuubi ... No ayudaba en absoluto. La rubia no sabía nada de Altair, pero estaba seguro de que podía oír la hoja ruidos en voz baja. Si ... Se estaba molesto muy rápidamente.

Afortunadamente, Temari se había llegado, y ella dijo que con la ausencia de Gaara, kage de la aldea 'acción' se había solicitado su presencia. Eso llamó la atención de todos. Cuando la rubia le preguntó quién era el kage actuar. Temari respondió que era la novia de Gaara. Causar Naruto se ahogue en su propia saliva, y el rubio miró a Temari como si ella le acababa de decir Orochimaru había admitido que como niños pequeños.

Temari sonrió a la rubia, y dijo que tenía la misma reacción cuando se enteró de que Gaara estaba saliendo con la chica. Cuando Naruto le preguntó cuál era el nombre de la novia de Gaara. Temari respondió que el nombre de la chica era Yui. Causar oídos de Shiroi para animar, y la chica de pelo blanco miró a la rubia arena. Poco después, Shiroi dijo que iba a acompañar a Naruto en su reunión con su líder temporal.

Temari estaba renuente, pero cedió Shiroi, cuando dijo que se iba de cualquier manera. Y que era "preferible" si dejaba que la acompañara a su novio 'voluntariamente'.Mientras que al mismo tiempo dando Temari ojo "mal".

Temari se tragó las palabras de Shiroi, y su ojo "mal". Y la rubia arena de mala gana permitió que se uniera en el encuentro de Naruto con su kage actuación.

Así dejando Sakura en el hospital para continuar la curación de Kankuro. Junto a Kakashi para mantener un ojo en el Chunin pelo rosa y mayor Chiyo para proporcionar toda la ayuda que pueda dar.

El trío de Naruto, Shiroi, y Temari rápidamente salió del hospital, y se dirigió directamente hacia el edificio del Kazekage.

Que llevó a la razón de por qué Naruto se sentía un poco tanto inquietos. Ya había estado sentado en la sala de espera de por lo menos cincuenta minutos, y su paciencia (que había sido regulación desde el ataque de Akatsuki, y el estallido violento de Sakura de Shiroi) fue convirtiendo poco a poco más delgada y más delgada con cada minuto que pasa.

Chachazero seguía jugando con el pelo de la rubia. Riendo a intervalos aleatorios cuando parecía enredar a sí misma en el lío de punta que Naruto llamó a su cabello. Antes de que se encontraría una manera de salir de su trampa, y continuar con el proceso de nuevo.

Shiroi sin embargo, tenía los ojos cerrados mientras ella se echó hacia atrás en su silla. Para cualquier otra persona, le hubiera parecido estar durmiendo. Sin embargo Naruto sabía que su amada era realmente meditando. ¿Por qué razón? Él no lo sabía, pero no quería interrumpir su meditación para nada. La última vez que lo hizo ...Digamos conseguir atacó con una intención asesina tan poderoso que hizo hasta el gemido Kyuubi en el miedo .. No era agradable.

Puesto que nunca, la rubia había hecho un punto que NUNCA alterar Shiroi de su meditación. Por el bien de su estado de salud.

Sin nada que hacer, la rubia suspiró. Y decidió meditar junto con Shiroi lo que matará el tiempo más rápido. La rubia cerró los ojos, y por extraño que parezca. No comenzó a meditar inmediatamente. En cambio, la rubia se puso a pensar de nuevo en la historia elemental naciones. O, para ser más específicos, el Shinobi guerras clan.

Sin embargo, dos nombres se hicieron eco a lo más.

Senju Harashirama y Uchiha Madara.

Dos de los más grandes Shinobi es en la historia del mundo. Ambos se están comparando con la del gran sabio de las seis rutas. El dios de todos Shinobi. No sabía por qué, pero que admiraba y respetaba a ambos. En su viaje con Jiraiya, el Sannin había obligado básicamente que se sentara, y en realidad se sentó con él y le habló de la historia de las naciones más elementales en un punto de vista no sesgada.

Y como Naruto (a regañadientes) se enteró de la historia de los otros pueblos, dos nombres surgieron casi cada vez Konoha fue mencionado. Y esos nombres eran, por supuesto, Madara Uchiha y Senju Hashirama.

La rubia admiraba la Shodaime Hokage por sus ideales y creencias. A pesar de la edad en que vivía, que creía firmemente que la paz era posible, sin importar lo lejos, o tonto ese objetivo parecía.

La rubia Madar admirado por su fuerza, y la calma, y la personalidad integrada. Se dijo que nada podría perturbar el legendario Uchiha. Eso era lo más tranquilo y compuesto como un águila cuando está cazando a su presa.

También respetaba el camino Madara veía el mundo. Por lo que Jiraiya se lo había dicho hasta el momento, antes de la muerte de su hermano. Madara creía firmemente en la protección del clan Uchiha durante los tiempos difíciles de la guerra de clanes. Luchó, y sangró al lado de sus compañeros Uchiha, y cuando su hermano murió. Él perdió su camino, y su hermano le había dado a sus ojos como una forma de obtener el Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan.

Por supuesto, otros creían que Madara mató a su hermano para obtener la fase final del Sharingan. Sin embargo, eso fue realmente nunca confirmó. Desde que el, Madara había hecho su deber de proteger a su clan de cualquiera y todas las amenazas.

Para Madara, si usted amenazado su clan o su sueño de proteger a su clan. Que eras un enemigo que debe ser destruido con prejuicio extremo.

La perspectiva de Madara en la vida era simple, por lo que Jiraiya le dijo. La perspectiva de Madara fue: Si amenazó a mi clan, entonces voy a destruir a todas las partes de su ser sin remordimientos.

Es cierto que estaba un poco oscuro, pero por extraño que parezca ... Naruto realmente respetaba eso. Naruto no sabía por qué, pero muy respetado Uchiha Madara. Fue ...Al igual que una profunda necesidad de respetar el Uchiha. Es cierto que todo el mundo teme básicamente Madara. Con los únicos no temiendo él siendo Senju Hashirama y Tobirama Senju. pero Naruto no le temen a nada, a pesar de lo que ha escuchado de las historias sobre el Uchiha.

De hecho ... Sentía algo cuando escuchó algunos de los insultos que Jiraiya le dijo que muchos Shinobi tenía para el Uchiha ... Sintió la necesidad de ... Defender el Uchiha y su reputación. No sabía por qué tampoco. Fue ... Instinto.

Extrañamente, él sentía lo mismo cada vez que oía los insultos que algunos Iwa nin tenía para Senju Tobirama. Sintió una conexión entre los dos ... Y no sabía por qué.

Kyuubi sabía por qué, pero el zorro gigante decidió mantener a sí mismo que por un tiempo más largo.

La rubia se sacudió de sus pensamientos cuando escuchó la voz de Temari.

"Uzumaki-san, Yui verá ahora." Temari dijo, metiendo la rubia en las mejillas.

"Que me inclino por qué usted está hurgando mis mejillas. Temari-san?" El pelo rubio de oro preguntó un tic en desarrollo en los ojos.

"... Tenía curiosidad por saber si esas barbas de tu era real." La rubia arena afirmó, todavía asomando sus mejillas.

"Por favor, dejar de Temari-san. Estoy bastante seguro Chachazero-chan no le está gustando lo que estás haciendo."

Temari giró su mirada hacia la muñeca de pelo verde en la cabeza. Sólo para encontrar la muñequita adorable dando su sonrisa inocente, como el muñeco giró el cuchillo no tan inocente en las manos-.

Temari tragó saliva, estaba bastante seguro de que podía derrotar a una muñeca ... Pero de alguna manera, sabía que la lucha contra esa muñeca sería muy difícil, si no amenazan la vida. Y algo le dice que Eva si le golpee la muñeca alrededor, se reía como un niño en una tienda de dulces. Así, la rubia arena dejó de meter de la rubia, y volvió su atención hacia Shiroi.

"Creo que voy a despertar Shiroi-san." La hermana dijo Gaara, moviéndose hacia la forma de meditar Shiroi.

"¡Espera! Temari detener tonto!" Naruto gritó. Sin embargo, era demasiado tarde.

El segundo Temari sacudió Shiroi por sólo una fracción de segundo. Todo el mundo dentro de la habitación (incluyendo algunos Shinobi que estaban en la habitación con ellos) se atacó con una intención asesina tan poderoso, que hizo intento asesino de un bijuu parece como un cachorro en comparación.

Muy extrañamente, y muy lentamente. Shiroi volvió la cabeza hacia Temari. Y la rubia arena fue testigo de la vista de la rendija en los ojos de Shiroi peligrosamente cada vez más delgada. Sus ojos brillaban entre el rojo sangre, y rosa. Y cuando la chica de pelo blanco slivery habló, envió escalofríos por las espinas de todos.

"Temari-san ... Me haz iluminado por qué? Se interrumpió mi meditación?" La forma en que dijo fue en un tono dulce de azúcar, y con una sonrisa alegre, y agradable en su rostro. La intención matanza parecía a un aumento de diez veces así.

En todo caso, miedo a la mierda de todos los presentes. Algunos Shinobi se desmayó, algunos espuma por la boca, mientras que otros se rompieron y comenzaron a murmurar para sí mismos. Naruto fue capaz de tomar un poco de lo que estaban diciendo. A pesar de que él se sentó petrificado en su asiento. Cosas como "mami? es que mami? " O 'Takeshi es un buen chico "se oía un poco.

A pesar de que la rubia estaba más preocupado por el Kyuubi dentro de él. _'Hey Kyuubi Estás bien? "_

**"Kurama no es malo! Kurama es un buen pequeño zorro!"**

Eso fue lo único que oyó Naruto. _"Kyuubi? ... ¿Quién carajo es Kurama?_

**"¡Nadie! Uh ... Uh ... Kurama es un muy buen amigo mío!"**

_"Uh ... O. .. kay?_

La rubia sabiamente decidió no llevar el asunto más lejos, pues sabía que Kyuubi siempre fue la más afectada, cuando Shiroi lanzó su instinto asesino como este.

Chachazero sin embargo, se reía como un loco mientras le daba un tipo de mirada depredadora de todo el Shinobi en la habitación. En serio, sus maestros fueron los más grandes en el mundo! Ahora bien, si sólo se les permitió arrojar un poco de sangre.

Altair era evitará el terror en su sheathe, pero se detuvo extraños cuando Naruto puso su mano sobre la empuñadura. El hombre, que había el mayor propietario en el mundo que no lo hizo?

"Temari-san ... Te he hecho una pregunta. Así que por favor respuesta, antes de que decida utilizar otros ..." Métodos "para que usted hable." Shiroi dijo, su dulce sonrisa dulce aún en su rostro.

Temari tragó "Yui te verá y Naruto ahora." La rubia arena casi chilló.

"Ah, sí? ¿Es así? Bien entonces, supongo que puedo dejar la diapositiva interrupción." Shiroi dijo, levantándose de su silla.

Y así, el intento asesino se desvaneció al instante, lo que permite a todos en el espacio para respirar un suspiro de alivio.

Shiroi se dirigió hacia la puerta de la oficina del Kazekage inmediatamente después se puso de pie. Naruto se levantó, y fue hacia la puerta de ella, después de todo, tuvo un encuentro con que actúa Kazekage a. Y cree que el kage actuar no llevarlo a amablemente si era ni un segundo de retraso.

el dúo (sin contar Chachazero o Kyuubi) entró en la oficina del Kazakage, para encontrar una chica de pelo negro que se sienta en el asiento. La niña de pelo negro estaba escribiendo poco a poco hacia abajo en hojas de papel con una expresión en blanco en su cara.

Naruto fue capaz de detectar pequeñas bolsas debajo de sus ojos, y sus ojos parecían un poco hinchado y rojo y Naruto no estaba seguro, pero estaba seguro de que la ira ardía en silencio detrás de su expresión en blanco. A pesar de que podría haber sido su imaginación. También su piel parecía más pálido entonces todos los demás en Suna.

Sin embargo, lo que realmente llamó la atención de Naruto fue el gran murciélago de alas que tenía en la espalda. Aunque uno de ellos parecía estar vendada.

Se quedó en silencio en la oficina, hasta que la voz Shiroi rompió el silencio. "Bueno ... Estoy sorprendido de verte otra vez después de todos estos años llora nene Yui." La chica de pelo blanco slivery dijo, con una sonrisa tirando de las comisuras de la boca.

Yui miró con sorpresa encendió en sus ojos amarillos "Shiroi? ¿Es usted? No lo he visto desde entonces sensei murió, y nos dijo que era hora de ir por caminos separados."La chica de cabello negro dijo, mirando a la chica delante de ella, mientras que curiosamente mirando a la rubia a su lado.

"Sí, ha sido un tiempo ¿no? ¿Qué es esto que oigo de ti convertirse en una novia con el Kazekage?" Preguntó Shiroi, una pequeña sonrisa en los labios.

La luz de la vida en los ojos de Yui atenuado un poco, y su voz se convirtió en voz suave. "Ha sido divertido, y el momento más feliz de mi vida ... Pero ahora apenas puede sonreír de inmediato." Ella contestó.

Naruto levantó una ceja ante la respuesta de Yui.

"El Consejo ha decidido no enviar a muchos Shinobi a go go búsqueda de Gaara como la última vez que DD que fueron atacados. Por no hablar de que apenas tenemos Shinobi que casi no llega al nivel de S-rank. Tenemos sobre todo tener una alta A-rank Shinobi, y no tendrán ninguna oportunidad contra el de la Akatsuki me gusta ". Aquí ella lanzó un suspiro de fastidio.

"Por no mencionar el consejo se acumulan todos los trámites en mí desde Gaara fue secuestrada. Yo y Gaara les ha dicho una y otra vez, no podemos firmar cosas como éstas." La chica de pelo negro recogido un documento. "Escucha esto. Esto es el mismo aldeano que ha estado pidiendo algunos fondos para construir un negocio de la plantación. Desde que Gaara fue tomada, algunos de los aldeanos se están aprovechando del secuestro de Gaara." Lanzó un gruñido molesto.

"Honestamente, nos dijeron que el pueblo en su conjunto que no tenemos los fondos suficientes. Teh, aldeanos estúpidas. No puedo creer que iban a tratar de aprovecharse del secuestro de Gaara." Yui gruñó, dando un sello con las palabras NIEGAN en él. Ella golpeó el documento, y se trasladó a otro.

Shiroi parpadeó. Este no fue el Yui sabía. el Yui ella sabía que era un poco alegre, y le gusta burlarse de los demás. Especialmente la gente que amaba. Cuando ella está deprimida, trabajaremos el doble para distraerse, y ella se vuelve más irritable. parece que el secuestro de Gaara había golpeado más duro de lo que pensaba ...

.. Y Yui estaba tratando con la única forma que sabía, y que fue el exceso de trabajo a sí misma. Sin embargo, al hacerlo, estaba empezando a ser más irritable. Y cuando yui es irritable ... Digamos, que las cosas tienden a ser ... Realidad flexión. Un súcubo Yui como es capaz de tener tanto encanto como la habilidad que le permite tener los miembros del sexo opuesto se convierten en sus siervos, y las ilusiones.

Habilidades de Yui mayoría giraban en torno a las ilusiones, su talento para la ilusión era por decir lo menos increíble. Ella sería capaz de ponerte en una ilusión tan poderosa, que parece como si los años pasaron en la ilusión, pero en realidad sólo unos segundos sería pasar.

Shiroi debería saber, después de todo Yui agarró en una ilusión así. A pesar de Shiroi ser muy poderoso, que nunca vio la necesidad de aprender ilusiones. Como resultado, Shiroi sólo aprendió a identificar y disipar las ilusiones en vez de echarlos.

Las ilusiones eran más de la especialidad de Yui. Debido a la especialización de Yui en las ilusiones, que la dejó bastante deficiente en alguna otra zona. Aunque Yui aún era poderoso incluso sin ilusiones. Sin ilusiones que aún sería capaz de dar un Jounin Kakashi como un buen entrenamiento.

Sin embargo, cuando yui se siente mal, entonces sus ilusiones comienzan a correr furiosamente. A pesar de sus especialidades son ilusiones, Yui aún tiene problemas para controlar ciertas técnicas de ilusión.

Técnicas como la propia Yui **arte Illusions: Infernal fantasía paraíso** fue especialmente difícil para ella controlar. La técnica que involucró a su captura en un resort de playa soleada, que parecía ser nada más que el cielo puro. Sin embargo, eso fue todo un engaño, ya que solo en unos segundos hace el cambio ilusión drásticamente.

En lugar de la estación soleada, se transforma en un complejo que parecía pertenecer al mismo infierno. El cielo rojo sangre, y posó con llamas rojas de la sangre. El cambio de mar en una de color rojo sangre con docenas de tiburones demoníacas que nadan en él.

Los árboles sanos extinción, hasta que no quedaba más que la cáscara de negro de la muerte. Y te encuentras a tu propio horror ..

... Que su propia piel se derrite la derecha de que, debido a que el oxígeno en el aire contaminado. Sin contar el hecho que no importa lo que trató de hacer que no podía salir de la ilusión a menos que tenía mejor control sobre las ilusiones como Yui tenía. O había alguien allí para ayudar a liberarse de la ilusión.

Shiroi sólo logró liberarse de esa ilusión exacta porque su prima youki solo dominó Yui.

Shiroi ligeramente negó con la cabeza, y en su lugar se centró en Yui quien estaba escribiendo furiosamente en los diversos documentos de nuevo. La chica de pelo blanco suspiró con fastidio, y de mala gana se mantuvo en silencio, ya que era obvio Yui no estaba de humor para una reunión. si quisiera burlarse de ella y llamarla por su apodo maldita sea!

_"Oh, bueno, puedo bromear después nos ahorramos el grito Kazakage bebé Yui. '_ Pensó, riéndose mentalmente.

Naruto cuya curiosidad estaba ardiendo con intensidad al rojo vivo se mantuvo en silencio mientras él todavía estaba en la presencia de los pueblos que actúan kage. Jiraiya le había enseñado la política y la forma de comportarse frente a un kage o cualquier otra figura política.

Después de varios minutos de ver Yui continuar haciendo papeleo, Naruto empezó a volverse loco otra vez. Sin embargo, se degrada rápidamente cuando Yui habló. "Estoy seguro de que su pregunta por qué te he llamado aquí". Ella dijo, sin apartar la vista de sus papeles.

Sin decir palabra la rubia asintió.

"La razón por la que te llamé aquí, es porque Baki considera que usted y su equipo será capaz de salvar a Gaara. Aunque tengo algunas dudas al respecto, ya que se trata de Shinobi S del ranking. Así que por supuesto que entiendo algunas de mis preocupaciones ". Yui explicó, sin importar si conocía la rubia entiende o no.

"Así que ahora, una buena mayoría de nuestra Shinobi dependen de usted y su equipo para salvar, mientras mantenemos el fuerte aquí." Ella dio un unlady como snort "Ojalá yo pudiera venir a salvar a Gaara, pero si Gaara estuviera en mi posición de que iba a hacer lo que es mejor para el pueblo. Y lo mejor que puedo hacer por él, es continuar con mis deberes como él ' d quiere que yo ".

Finalmente se llevó a sus ojos, de sus papeles, y le dio a la rubia una dura mirada.

"Mucha de nuestra Shinobi están poniendo su fe en ti para salvar Gaara ... yo incluido. Por favor ... Guarda Gaara." Ella dijo, con los ojos chorreando en la tristeza, ya que su voz cambió a un susurro suplicante.

La rubia miró fijamente a los ojos de Yui y un brillo de determinación entró en sus ojos mientras colocaba su mano sobre la empuñadura de Altair. "No se preocupe. Usted puede confiar en nosotros, vamos a traer Gaara de nuevo a usted." Él dijo, el brillo de determinación nunca dejando a sus ojos.

_**"Tal vez podamos destruir algunos bastardos Akatsuki como**_** así. '** Una voz oscura susurró en el fondo de su mente.

Naruto entrecerró los ojos ligeramente en confusión _Kyuubi ... ¿Fue usted?_

**"Lo que me fui?"** El rey de los bijuu preguntó, parpadeando en la confusión.

_-Nada ... No era nada en absoluto. '_ Naruto respondió, aunque no estaba tan seguro.

Kyuubi simplemente levantó una ceja en intereses, antes de que él se encogió de hombros y cerró su color carmesí. Prefieren dormir un poco antes de que luchó con Akatsuki.

Yui se quedó mirando el shinobi rubio delante de ella durante unos instantes, antes de dar una sonrisa de agradecimiento. "Gracias Naruto-san." Ella dijo agradecido, inclinando la cabeza con respeto.

Shiroi sonrió a su querido amigo, y le guiñó un ojo a la chica de pelo negro. Yui parpadeó, antes de que ella se rió en silencio. Ella le devolvió el guiño de Shiroi, y volvió su atención hacia la rubia.

"Ahora que. No es gran cosa, pero aquí está la información que pudimos obtener de los miembros de Akatsuki que nos encontramos. Uno de ellos, tenía largo y rubio pelo atado en una coleta alta con una explosión que cubre el lado derecho de su cara . Por lo que hemos podido recoger, este Shinobi es capaz de utilizar la arcilla como su forma mian de armamento ". Hizo una pausa para asegurarse de que tanto Shiroi y Naruto estaban prestando atención.

Chachazero presta gran atención ... Usando arcilla como un arma? Parecía inútil.

"Él usa su arcilla formando en algún tipo de animal, y cuando están dentro de una proximidad cercana ... que explotan." Ella declaró sin rodeos.

Shiroi y Naruto parpadeó como un búho por un momento, antes unísono se inclina la cabeza ligeramente.

Chachazero parpadeó una vez, dos veces, tres veces, y por cuarta vez antes de que ella comenzó a reír como un loco. La idea de tener animales de arcilla volar! Estaba tan malditamente increíble!

Yui ver sus cabezas inclinadas, se rió en silencio. "El otro miembro de Akatsuki ... Nosotros realmente no tenemos ninguna información con respecto a él, ya que sólo Kankuro luchó contra él. Y como Kankuro está inconsciente en el momento ..." Se interrumpió.

"Esto significa que la segunda persona es un desconocido en el momento." Naruto pensó. Yui sin palabras asintiendo con la cabeza a su evaluación.

"Hmm .. Así que tenemos un desconocido, y otro al que no se puede perder." Shiroi confirmó, cerrando los ojos en sus pensamientos.

"He oído de ero-sensei que extraer un bijuu de su huésped que requiere de tres días por lo menos para que la extracción sea un éxito. Y con base en el tiempo que nos tardamos en llegar aquí ... Hemos perdido dos días y una media, si queremos tener alguna esperanza de salvar a Gaara tenemos que actuar ahora ". Naruto dijo, su voz adquirió una ventaja seria.

Yui asintió: "Sí que es cierto, y Kankuro debe ser curado de su estado envenenado. Desde un informe Acabo de llegar del hospital, Haruno Sakura está él tratando en este momento. Pero se necesitaría un día a lo sumo, y por que ... " Se interrumpió en ligera depresión.

"Por que la extracción estaría completa .." Naruto terminó tristemente.

La sala quedó en silencio durante unos momentos antes de Shiroi dijo "¿Por qué no se separó?" Ella aconsejó.

Todo el mundo se volvió hacia ella para obtener una explicación.

Al ver esto, continuó "¿Por qué cuenta dejar sakura aquí para tratar Kankuro, y nos traiga otro Shinobi suyo con alguna experiencia médica. Así podemos matar dos pájaros de un tiro." terminó.

"Su sugiriendo ..." Yui se apagó.

"Tu lo que sugiere que, si bien sakura cura Kankuro, podemos ir a salvar a Gaara con la ayuda de otra suna shinobi. Así podemos ahorrar Kankuro y Gaara al mismo tiempo." Naruto se dio cuenta.

Shiroi asintió con la cabeza, y un sentimiento de orgullo facturan con un dejo de arrogancia apareció en sus ojos. No había duda de que iban a ir con esta idea. Se hinchó el pecho en el orgullo. Se sentía bien ser superior a los demás! (Excepto Naruto por supuesto, como Shiroi ya reconoció que la rubia era más fuerte que ella.)

"Voy a decirle a Kakashi-senpai nuestro próximo curso de acción." Naruto dijo, antes de salir por la puerta de. Chachazero saludando a la pareja de chicas que se fueron.

Con Naruto ha ido, Yui volvió su atención a sus papeles, aunque ella miró a shiroi de vez en cuando.

Shiroi se dirigió hacia la ventanilla y contempló la puesta de sol. Durante unos momentos se quedó en silencio, antes de Shiroi rompió el silencio con su voz suave. "No te preocupes bebé llorar Yui ... Vamos a guardar su novio. Naruto dejes que nada le distraiga de salvarlo ... confía en mí."

Yui se mantuvo en silencio por un momento, lo único que se oía era el sonido de una pluma de escribir en papel. Pronto ese sonido fue acompañado por el sonido de algo húmedo golpear la mesa en varias ocasiones.

"... Shiroi ... Gracias." Vino suave voz de Yui, que era apenas un susurro.

Shiroi trasladó silencio hacia Shiroi y abrazó (teniendo cuidado para no agravar su ala herida.) "Lo que sea por mi hermana, ahora deja de llorar llorar al bebé Yui." Ella dijo, tomando una pluma, y ayudando a Yui, con algunos documentos.

"Sí ... me prometí a mí misma que no iba a llorar nunca más." Yui murmuró, regresando el abrazo de Shiroi con la suya. A pesar de su generoso busto fue casi engullendo la chica de pelo blanco.

Shiroi tembló, pero no hizo ningún otro movimiento que no sea apretando su agarre en Yui, y volvió a escribir en algunos documentos.

La chica de pelo blanco juró en ese mismo momento, que iba a destruir por completo a los hijos de puta que se atrevieron a hacer su hermana llorar. Ella haría pagar. En el momento en que se hizo con ellos, la castración sería considerado un don de Kami sí misma.

* * *

Tobi se sentó en silencio bajo un árbol subterránea masiva. El árbol parecía estar prosperando bastante notable dado el hecho de que estaba bajo tierra.

Sin embargo, lo más preocupante sobre el árbol era el rostro humano que se funde en el mismo mismo árbol. Tras una inspección más cercana, el rostro humano era inquietantemente similar a la de la Shodaime Hokage de Konoha.

Tobi se quedó en silencio durante varios minutos, antes de que su voz se hizo eco a lo largo de todo el escondite. "Zetsu".

Hubo un tenso silencio por un momento, antes de que un clon de Zetsu blanco surgió del suelo. "¿Sí?"

Tobi no habló inmediatamente, prefiriendo mirar a la cara que se fundió en el árbol durante varios minutos más, antes de hablar. "Yo quiero que guardes el Jinchuuriki Kyuubi muy de cerca cuando se traslada a guardar el Kazekage."

"¿Por qué el repentino interés en el Jinchuuriki Kyuubi?" Preguntó Zetsu.

"... Ha habido un cambio de planes. Lugar de la extracción de la Kyuubi completo, sólo se extrae una fracción de lo que realmente se necesita." el enmascarado respondió.

"¿Por qué?" el clon Zetsu preguntó de nuevo.

"Porque nos convertiremos el Jinchuuriki Kyuubi a nuestra causa." Tobi respondió su Sharingan sin moverse del rostro del Primero atacó.

"¿Está seguro de que" él "se aprobará? Cuando es revivido?" Preguntó Zetsu, vacilante.

Tobi no respondió de inmediato, y cuando lo hizo, su tono era blanco, pero todavía frío. "'Él va a aprobarlo. Después de todo," él "tiene dos cosas de él."

"¿Qué significa" él "salir así?"

"No sólo" él "tiene el poder del Kyuubi jinchuuriki gusto ... Pero" él "tendrá a alguien de su propia carne y sangre de su lado." Tobi declaró.

"No entiendo." Zetsu dijo en confusión.

Tobi finalmente volvió la cabeza hacia Zetsu "estás bromeando ..." Él te creó, sin embargo, no se sabe de su sangre que se transmite de padres? " Él dijo, la incredulidad en su voz.

Los ojos de Zetsu se estrecharon en la confusión, antes de que de pronto sus ojos se abrieron de realización. "Y-Quieres decir?"

"Sí, Jinchuuriki Kyuubi es tanto de" su "descender. Y la del Nidaime de descender también." Tobi confirmó, volviendo su mirada hacia la cara del Shodaime.

Choque fue el único que Zetsu se sentía en ese momento. Pensar que el Jinchuuriki Kyuubi era de "su" descenso, así como Hokage de la Nidaime descenso es poco menos que increíble. Sin embargo, la confusión cruzó sus ojos en ese momento. "Espera, ¿cómo es el Nidaime del descienden?"

"Tobirama era el abuelo del Yondaime". Tobi respondió secamente.

Los ojos de Zetsu iluminaron levemente "Ah, así que ese es su conexión con el Nidaime. Interesante. Pero tengo que preguntar ... ¿Cómo le vas a convertir a nuestra causa? De lo que he observado de él, no parece probable que se unan a nosotros . " Dijo Zetsu.

"Todo el mundo puede ser manipulado Zetsu. Tome Nagato por ejemplo. Me lo estoy manipulando con su sueño de la paz. Tengo una variedad de maneras para convertir a mi causa. Puedo decirle la verdad de Uchiha Mikoto, y lo que realmente sucedió para ella. Después de todo, el Sandaime mintió a él cuando le preguntó dónde iba. Puedo girar una cola que Itachi le ordenó ejecutar el clan Uchiha, ya que el Consejo temía que el Uchiha ". tobi detuvo momento para mirar a Zetsu.

"Puedo llegar a él para ver el Uchiha con buena luz, mientras se mantiene el hecho de que estaban planeando un golpe de Estado para derrocar al Hokage. Yo le puedo decir de las intenciones de Danzo con él y que el Sandaime estaba muy cerca de aceptar la oferta de Danzo. Y en base a lo que le dijo, su novia tenía una fuerte aversión por Konoha. Incluso puedo usar eso para defender mi caso Y por último ... ". Dejó de hablar para que pudiera sentarse en una roca.

«... Que puedo mostrarle un genjutsu de lo ocurrido durante la tercera guerra shinobi. Le pueden mostrar cómo Kakashi murió" ella ". Puedo mostrarle cuán cruel y maligno ser humano puede ser realmente. Puedo mostrar a otras personas de el dolor y la miseria. Le pueden mostrar ... la dura verdad fría de la realidad, y que la paz a su sensei ha estado soñando ... no es más que una fantasía ". Tobi dijo fríamente en cuestión de tono de hecho.

"Así que usted es realmente serio acerca de tener el Jinchuuriki Kyuubi de nuestro lado?" Preguntó Zetsu.

"Sí. Estoy hablando muy en serio". el hombre enmascarado confirmado.

"Muy bien, me voy a mantener un ojo en el Jinchuuriki Kyuubi en su intento de rescate en el Kazakage." El clon de Zetsu dijo, fundiéndose en el suelo debajo de él.

* * *

Naruto entrecerró los ojos en la figura de pie delante de él.

Hace varias horas, él, Kakashi, Shiroi, y un ex Suna Shinobi (¿Quién fue Chiyo) salió de la aldea de la arena. Cuando su encuentro con la actuación Kazge había terminado, la rubia había salido inmediatamente hacia el hospital con el fin de decirle a los demás lo que era su plan de juego.

Por supuesto, de cuando Sakura se enteró de que estaba siendo dejado atrás, se convirtió en molesto y enojado. Sin embargo, una mirada fría de hielo tanto Kakashi y Naruto fácilmente la detuvo en seco.

Cuando la chica de pelo rosa se enteró de que se estaba quedando en sanar Kankuro, comprendió. Y sus instintos medic hizo cargo cuando una enfermera le dijo Kankuro necesita más tratamiento.

Satisfecho con la forma en Sakura ahora estaría sanando Kankuro vez de pelear Shinobi S del ranking, la rubia dijo Kakashi que para compensar la ausencia de Sakura. Un Shinobi de Suna vendría con ellos para ayudarles en su lucha por Gaara. La única cosa que necesitaba era a alguien para ser voluntario. Ese problema fue resuelto rápidamente, sin embargo cuando Chiyo se ofreció a sí misma.

Tanto él como Kakashi levantó sus cejas con escepticismo, bui cedió cuando dijo que iba a venir, no importa lo que dijeron.

Unos instantes más tarde, Shiroi llegó diciendo que estaba listo para salir. Con la ayuda de Pakkun (quién Kakashi llamó para que pueda oler el trapo que se encontró en la persona de Kankuro.) El grupo establecido, decidido a llegar a la guarida de Akatsuki antes de terminar la extracción del Ichibi.

Después de varias horas de funcionamiento sin interrupción a través de los desiertos, por fin se detuvieron cuando llegaron al bosque para tener un valor de hora de descanso. Después de eso, el grupo se establece de inmediato una vez que se hicieron en reposo.

Durante su caminata por los bosques, Naruto escuchó Chiyo hablar con Kakashi por qué iban a arriesgar sus vidas para salvar a Gaara, cuando ni siquiera lo saben muy bien.

Kakashi respondió que tanto Konoha y Suna eran aliados, y que no importa qué, palos Konoha por sus aliados. Kakashi también respondió que esta misión era extremadamente importante para Naruto. Chiyo preguntó por qué era eso, a lo que Kakashi respondió con: "Tanto Naruto y Gaara entendernos mejor que la mayoría de la gente hace ... Esto es porque tienen una carga similar."

Chiyo fue capaz de sumar dos y dos juntos, y ella bajó la cabeza solemnemente.

Una hora después, más o menos, Chiyo interrogado sobre por qué Shiroi estaba ayudando cuando miró como si pudiera importar menos. Kakashi respondió que él no sabía mucho sobre shiroi, sólo que ella era la novia de Naruto, y que sólo vino porque ella parece conocer su Kage actuar. Además, sospechaba que ella vino porque no se fiaba de Sakura de no hacer nada con Naruto.

Sin embargo, Kakashi siguió ese último pensamiento para sí mismo.

Unos minutos más tarde, Pakkun declaró que un nuevo aroma estaba justo delante de ellos. El equipo se puso tenso, y estalló en un claro del bosque para satisfacer una figura que dos miembros del grupo sabían demasiado bien.

Nunca podría olvidar a la persona de pie ante ellos.

El largo pelo negro atado en una cola de caballo baja. Dos líneas verticales en los lados de la nariz, un protector de la frente recortado con el símbolo de Konoha implantado en él. Una alta capa con cuello, con nubes rojas adornan. Y, por último, un par de ojos Sharingan.

Esto sólo podía ser una persona.

"Itachi Uchiha ...". Naruto soltó, mirando fijamente el rostro impasible del Uchiha.

"Hola Naruto-kun. Ha pasado bastante tiempo." The killer Uchiha, dijo sin inmutarse, un pequeño destello de interés que brilla en sus ojos antes de que embotados.

"Eso lo ha hecho." La rubia respondió, su forma del tiempo que evitaba mirar a los ojos del Uchiha. "Shiroi-chan, hagas lo que hagas .. No mires a los ojos." Le susurró.

Al no recibir respuesta, la rubia volvió la mirada hacia su novia. Sólo de verla con la mirada perdida por delante, con los ojos vidriosos, como si no estuviera ahí.

Los ojos del rubio se abrieron, y su cabeza se rompió hacia Itachi sólo para que sus temores confirmados. Ojos del ex ninja de Konoha eran en forma de rueda pin como diseño. La rubia apretó los puños, sin embargo sus ojos (junto con Chiyo de, y Kakashi) se abrieron con incredulidad cuando el Uchiha repente se tambaleó hacia atrás.

Sus ojos parecían ... hueco y que parecían tener roto también, y fueron capaces de detectar un ligero escalofrío recorrió todo su cuerpo.

Ellos volvieron la cabeza hacia Shiroi, sólo para verla sonriendo locamente, mientras sus ojos tenían un brillo oscuro en ellos.

_Hace instantes, en Tsukuyomi de Itachi._

Shiroi parpadeó como un búho, al mirar alrededor de sus nuevos alrededores. Ella no sabía qué diablos acaba de suceder. Un segundo estaba de pie al lado de Naruto, mirando fijamente ... ¿Cuál era su nombre ...? Itacha? Itaga? Itachi? Sí, fue Itachi! Todo el que, sólo miraba a los ojos, cuando se transforman en un diseño diferente.

Y de repente se encontró en algún tipo de mundo en el que el color fue jodidamente invertida. No le gustaba mirar a la luna negro. Simplemente no se sentía bien.

"Bienvenido al mundo de **Tsukuyomi.** " Una voz arrastrando las palabras detrás de ella.

Poco a poco volvió la cabeza hacia la persona que está detrás, y que miren eso. Fue Itachi, ¡qué sorpresa! ... Bueno en realidad no.

"Sí que tipo de pensé que era algo diferente." La niña de pelo negro respondió, curiosamente mirando el cielo rojo. Ahora ese tipo de cielo era simplemente hermoso!

"En este mundo, yo soy Dios." Itachi dijo, haciendo caso omiso a la chica que tenía delante.

De repente, Shiroi encontró atado a una cruz, como varios cientos de lanzas empezaron a perforar su cuerpo. Ella lanzó un grito de dolor, como las lanzas arrojaron su cuerpo durante varios minutos.

"Esto va a suceder para los próximos setenta dos horas." El Uchiha pelo negro con frialdad declaró.

Cualquiera que sea la respuesta que esperaba ... ¿No era que él nunca esperaba. En lugar tener miedo en sus ojos o gritando de miedo. La chica simplemente lo miró con una sonrisa oscura y maliciosa en su rostro. Y se echó a reír. Era un tipo de risa que podría haber enviado un escalofrío por la columna vertebral, incluso de dolor. Es una risa oscuro, cruel y sádica.

"¿Por qué te ríes?" Pide al Uchiha, desconcertado en su risa cruel.

"Hice un poco de investigación sobre este Genjutsu de los suyos." Shiroi dijo con una sonrisa maníaca en su rostro. la abertura de sus ojos cada vez más delgada, y una rabia feroz silencio fue persistente bajo sus ojos rosados. ¿Cómo se atreve? El animal dentro de ella le exigió que extraer esta parte FUCKER DE MIERDA MIEMBRO! ¿Cómo se atreve este hijo de puta atarla a una cruz y piel de ella con SPEARS!

Ella le iba a romper poco a poco. Su mente iba a ser nada más que pasta en el puto suelo cuando ella se hizo con él. y ella lo iba a cumplir. Mantenlo como un maldito animal! El siervo que ni siquiera puede pensar por sí mismo! En el momento en que se haría con él, el oh tan peligroso asesino Uchiha no será más que su esclavo para el resto de su miserable existencia.

Pensando en que la envió a otra juerga de la risa.

"La investigación?" Itachi preguntó confundida. No era consciente de que había incluso información sobre el Mangekyou Sharingan. Fue un poco preocupante también.

"Oh, sí. Me hice un montón de investigación sobre ese Sharingan estupidez tuya. Especialmente el Mangekyou repugnante." Ella dijo con disgusto.

"... ¿Cómo se puede incluso obtener información sobre el Mangekyou?" El segundo al último Uchiha preguntó.

"Usted se sorprendería de lo fácil que es simplemente entrar en el complejo Uchiha, y acaba de excavar a través de todas las notas que hay." Ella respondió, la sonrisa no deja la cara. durante su breve tiempo en Konoha, se había tomado la libertad de ... "Exploración de los Uchiha. Y su 'tour' había 'muy bien' la llevó a la oficina de los jefes del clan.

El hombre, quien dejó las notas a la intemperie fuera un completo tonto del culo.

Mientras tanto en la guarida de Orochimaru, Sasuke de pronto estornudó. Frunció el ceño y se preguntó si una chica fan de mierda estaba pensando en él de nuevo.

Volver a Shiroi, continuó su explicación, a pesar de que ella quería matar algo por el momento.

"Y tengo que decir esas notas fueron de hecho muy útil. Me enteré de que el **Tsukuyomi** requiere contacto visual, por supuesto. Y eso sólo funciona si su voluntad es más fuerte que la persona que castted su técnica en "

"Ya sé". Itachi interrumpió bruscamente.

"-Pero, ¿sabes lo que pasa cuando las personas que se es más fuerte que la suya?" -Preguntó con una sonrisa cada vez más grandes que sus ojos adquirieron un brillo más oscuro que antes.

Itachi levantó una ceja con curiosidad. "Tengo algunas suspicsions por qué?" , Se preguntó.

Sus ojos se abrieron con horror puro cuando él se montó súbitamente sobre la misma cruz que había atado a Shiroi. Todo el bosque se transformó en un lugar muy preciso de Konoha, y que incluso había los habitantes del pueblo caminando en perfecto detalle. todo parecía tan real. los sonidos, los olores, y las risas de los niños, y hasta el viento sopla contra su rostro.

Sin embargo, eso cambió de repente la risa de los niños fue sustituido por gritos de angustia y de terror. A las afueras del pueblo, un murciélago enorme criatura que parecía haber venido de las profundidades del infierno mismo apareció de repente y comenzaron a matar a los aldeanos. Shinobi, los civiles, incluso los niños. Se vio obligado a ver todo esto proceda.

para alguien que lo dio todo por el pueblo que amaba, esto era simplemente horrible tortura para él. Y la chica de pelo blanco en frente de él simplemente se echó a reír como sucedió todo. Su risa sonaba más fuerte con cada muerte. Sus ojos el cambio de su color rosado habitual en rojo sangre. Esos ojos rojos entrecerrados brillaban como un faro en la destrucción pasando delante de él.

El olor a carne quemada hizo arder la garganta. Los sonidos de los aldeanos gritos angustiados desgarraban el corazón. Sin embargo, un grito sonó más que todo el gritos de su hermano pequeño. Volvió la mirada temerosa hacia la derecha, y para su horror.

Allí estaba su hermano pequeño, gritando de dolor mientras la chica de pelo blanco ella apartó la mano en el pecho de su hermano. Directamente en su corazón. lo peor de ello, es que su hermano tenía una mirada acusadora mientras gritaba de dolor. Como si él fuera el responsable de todo su dolor.

"S-Sasuke ... N-No ... S-Stop". Se declaró en silencio.

Shiroi simplemente inclinó la cabeza, como si estuviera pensando en detener realmente.

Sin embargo, ese pensamiento fue arrojado por la ventana, cuando Itachi sintió un dolor diferente a todo lo que había sentido en su vida. Se sentía como si todo su cuerpo se derretía derecho de sus huesos. Como si se vierte en una piscina de ácido, y ya alguien arrojó en el fuego estilo Jutsu sólo por si acaso.

Pasaron unos momentos después de que Itachi cuenta de que su piel era de hecho derritiendo, y que sus huesos estaban en el fuego también.

Finalmente, después de lo que pareció una eternidad, todo de repente se detuvo. Todo esto sólo se detuvo, no más gritos, no más dolor. No hay más nada, todo se acaba ...Detenido. El Uchiha se volvió su mirada esperanzada de encontrarse cara sonriente de Shiroi.

"I-¿Es o-más?" Él preguntó esperanzadamente.

Sin embargo, su espíritu estaba roto, con las siguientes palabras de Shiroi.

"Setenta y dos horas, cincuenta y nueve minutos-cincuenta y nueve segundos en el reloj." Ella dijo alegremente.

Todos Itachi podía hacer ... Era gritar.

_Actualidad_

"Shiroi-chan ... ¿Qué has hecho?" Preguntó Naruto, mirando fijamente a los ojos huecos de Itachi.

"Se mordió más de lo que podía masticar." Era su alegre respuesta.

Kakashi tragó saliva e hizo una nota mental para no quedarse en una habitación a solas con la chica obviamente mal.

Chiyo meramente temblar ligeramente.

Chachazero rió, y se preguntó si ella podría conseguir su maestro para enseñarle cómo hacerlo.

Mientras tanto en el interior de la junta, Kyuubi gimió. No era un gemido de miedo! Fue ... Fue ... Era un gemido varonil! Los hombres de verdad lloriquean en el hombre mismo modo! cuando un hombre (o mujer de cualquier especie) quejidos, de lo que es automáticamente un gemido varonil!

Naruto simplemente la miraba fijamente alegre cara. Resopló con diversión, antes de volver su mirada en forma todavía de Itachi.

Shiroi embargo, entrecerró los ojos al Uchiha. 'Ve y espiar a la Akatsuki para mí. Actuar como lo haría normalmente. Ahora ve Siervo. Mentalmente ordenó.

-Sí Shiroi-sama. " Fue la respuesta de Itachi sin vida mental, y de repente, ante sus propios ojos. El "cuerpo" de Itachi se transformó en una persona completamente diferente todos juntos.

"No puede ser ... H-Él es .." Chiyo murmuró, contemplando el cuerpo en estado de shock y la incredulidad.

"¿Lo Chiyo-sama sabe usted?" Preguntó Kakashi, contemplando el cadáver antes que él. Él no podía comprender cómo fue posible. Luchaban Itachi estaba seguro de ello ...Entonces, ¿cómo?

"Él es un miembro del consejo de ninjas de Suna. Él fue reportado como desaparecido poco después del ataque a la aldea." Chiyo respondió, pensando lo que su participación en Akatsuki fue.

"Independientemente de quién es, eso no cambia el hecho de que Itachi utiliza algún tipo de Jutsu que le permitió poseer el cuerpo de otra persona. Desde Itachi trató de retrasar, sólo significa que Akatsuki sabe que estamos llegando. Así que probablemente configurar una trampa ". Naruto pensó, mirando a lo lejos.

"Si ese es el caso, de lo que podemos suponer que están esperando que nosotros sea llegado pronto o más tarde. Ya tuvimos un encuentro con Itachi. Podemos apostar que están esperando más tarde que temprano." Añadió Kakashi.

"Eso es verdad, eso significa que tenemos el elemento sorpresa. No van a estar esperando que lleguemos a ellos tan pronto. Eso nos da una ventaja." Chiyo dijo mirando a Shiroi. _'Una chica joven misteriosa.'_ Pensó.

"Vamos a pasar. Hemos perdido bastante tiempo aquí, ya que es." Naruto ordenó, su forma borrosa entre los árboles encima de ellos.

Kakashi suspiro ante un estado de mente orugas de Naruto, antes de decir palabra saltó tras él. Chiyo no seguir muy atrás.

Shiroi dio una última sonrisa oscura, antes de que educó a sus características, y saltó después de que el trío.

* * *

Itachi abrió los ojos como huecos, y educado en sus características en una cara impasible, más natural.

"Su vuelta mucho antes de lo que pensaba que sería Itachi." Una voz detrás de él habló.

El siervo Uchiha volvió la cabeza hacia su compañero en el Akatsuki. Itachi mentalmente resopló, él ya no estaba, aparte de Akatsuki en lo que a él concernía. Ahora seguía las órdenes de Shiroi-sama.

La persona frente a él tenía la piel azul, oscuro corto pelo de punta azul. A branquias que estaban a los lados de su cara. Pequeños dientes puntiagudos triangulares similares a la de un corto. Pequeños ojos pequeños y brillantes, con una sonrisa permanente parecían estar grabado en su rostro. Un increíblemente grande arma vendado estaba boca arriba, y finalmente como Itachi, llevaba la túnica de Akatsuki.

"¿Por qué has vuelto tan pronto Itachi?" Kisame preguntó con curiosidad.

Itachi se iba a decirle que el contacto con su negocio, antes de las palabras de su maestro resonaron claramente en su mente. 'Ve y espiar a la Akatsuki para mí. Actuar como lo haría normalmente. Ahora ve Siervo.

Con ese comando en mente, Itachi respondió con normalidad.

"Yo subestimé el Jinchuuriki Kyuubi y su equipo. Y eso me costó." Él respondió inexpresivo, mirando mentalmente a Kisame.

Kisame se encogió de hombros "Oh, bueno. Un poco antes de lo esperado, pero creo que voy a tener que darle una vuelta." Dijo, antes de cerrar los ojos e hizo una señal sola mano.

Itachi miró. Sería tan fácil de estrangular a Kisame y estrangularlo hasta la muerte. Pero su amo no ordenó que hiciera tal cosa. Así se quedará a su lado, sin embargo, una vez que su amo le dice que matar discretamente otros miembros de la Akatsuki. Él estará feliz de cumplir con esa misión a fin de complacer a su amo.

Citando Hidan: _'¡Viva SHIROI-SAMA, y Naruto-sama'_ El Uchiha mentalmente exclamó.

* * *

El equipo formado por Shiroi, Kakashi, Naruto y Chiyo. (Incluyendo Chachazero) se detuvo frente a una gran roca, que estaba bloqueando su entrace en la cueva su objetivo principal era.

"Parece que tienen un FuinJutsu sellar la cueva". Kakashi dijo perezosamente, mirando el sello con su Sharingan.

"Su derecho." Chiyo confirmó "Admito que no soy un maestro de sello, pero este es uno de los sellos más bien hechas que he visto en mi vida." El anciano añadió.

Naruto gruñó mientras miraba fijamente el sello. _"Esa es una barrera de cinco sello. Lo bueno es que Ero-sensei pensó que era una buena idea para enseñarme FuinJutsu en nuestros viajes. "_ El pensamiento rubia.

Durante el viaje de entrenamiento con Jiraiya, el sannin pensó que sería una excelente idea para enseñar a la rubia FuinJutsu. la rubia no veía el punto de que en un primer momento. Sin embargo, poco después de que el sannin le había explicado los beneficios FuinJutsu celebró, el rubio tomó a ella como pez en el agua. Heck, Naruto ni siquiera sabía que podía ser tan bueno en FuinJutsu.

Para ser honesto, él había asumido que el arte sería mucho difícil para él como todo el mundo le había dicho que el arte de los sellos era difícil de dominar. Sin embargo, nunca tuvo ese problema, para empezar por alguna razón. Fue cuando Jiraiya le dijo que FuinJutsu estaba en su sangre, no Naruto finalmente entender.

El Uzumaki clan estaba muy versado en el arte de los sellos. Estaban tan bien versados en el arte de hecho, que Iwa y Kumo temían al clan debido a su experiencia sellado Uzumaki.

Cuando Naruto remebered que su clan estaba tan bien versado en los sellos, se sentía como golpearse la cabeza contra la pared. Él era parte del clan Uzumaki. Por supuesto que sería un prodigio en el arte de los sellos. No podía creer que había olvidado. Obviamente había sido mucho de ocupados con siquiera pensar en probar sellos ... De todos modos, bajo la mirada vigilante de Jiraiya y conferencias, la rubia estaba orgulloso de decir que era un aprendiz de maestro de sellado.

Básicamente, un maestro de sellado que tenía sólo un par de cosas por aprender. Jiraiya dijo una vez que alcance el nivel diez, de lo que sería un gran maestro de sellado.

Naruto era un nivel nueve: Un aprendiz maestro.

"Puedo conseguir el sello fuera sin ninguna repercusión que pueden haber añadido". Naruto anunció, acercándose a la junta.

Sin embargo antes de que pudiera estar más cerca de la junta, una firma Chakra masiva se hizo. Todo el mundo apenas tuvo tiempo suficiente para esquivar a un lado, ante una figura grande se estrelló en el agua por debajo de ellos.

"Bien, bien, si no es el pequeño gaki. Tanto tiempo sin verte eh? Gaki?" Naruto miró, pues el agua finalmente aterrizó de nuevo en el río para mostrar la forma de Kisame sonriendo.

"Y usted tiene la copia-nin así? ¿Qué pasó con Jiraiya del sannin mocoso?" Cuando Kisame puso su mirada en la forma de la rubia, su sonrisa se ensanchó.

"Bueno, no puedo mocoso llame más ahora puedo? Te has vuelto más alto ... Pero ¿qué diablos pasa con esa muñeca en la cabeza?" Preguntó Kisame, mirando a la muñeca que estaba dando su espada una expresión ojos del corazón. ¿Por qué tuvo el repentino deseo de tomar Samehada y correr como el culo en llamas?

"Hoshigaki ... Kisame." Naruto soltó, tocando ligeramente Altair.

Kakashi movió para eliminar un kunai de su bolsa, pero se detuvo cuando Naruto hizo un soporte abajo gesto. Chiyo se puso tenso, mirando a los tiburones como el simplemente levantó una ceja a la apariencia del hombre ... ¿Y si ella era la pesca, y poner fin a la captura de ese tipo? ¿Significaba eso que él sabía cocinar?

Kisame se estremeció por alguna razón desconocida. El hombre tiburón se quedó mirando fijamente a la espada de la rubia. ¿Por qué parece tan maldita espada para ...Familiar? Espera ... Águila como golpear ... Alas del águila para el protector ... Un mango de cuero negro, además de una funda del cuero negro ... Sus ojos se abrieron un poco de ejercicio.

"Gaki." Le susurró en ligero asombro "¿Saben cuál es su blandiendo?" Le pidió / exigió.

"La rubia levantó una ceja" Sí, ya sé lo que estoy empuñando Kisame-san. "Respondió.

Kakashi y Chiyo intercambiaron miradas curiosas.

Kisame, miró la espada en la incredulidad, ante una gran sonrisa superó a su cara. "Bueno, admito .. no me esperaba a chocar con el legendario Altair. Espero que sepa cómo utilizar esa espada Gaki." Kisame dijo señalar con el dedo a la rubia. "Porque yo te reto a un doble! No Jutsu. No hay técnicas ninja de lujo. Sólo hacia arriba espada! Qué usted dice Gaki?" Kisame rugió, con una sonrisa maníaca en su rostro.

Naruto parpadeó sorprendido, antes de mirar a los demás detrás. ¿Podría darnos el lujo de desperdiciar el tiempo? Si sus cálculos eran correctos, que el extracto de la Ichihbi necesitará por lo menos un día más. Sin embargo, allí estaban ... Podrían fácilmente sólo unirá contra Kisame, derribarlo y rescate Gaara con suficiente tiempo para la fiesta.

Así que ... ¿Por qué? ... ¿Por qué era tan difícil de pasar por alto el desafío Kisame le envió.

**"La respuesta es por kit orgullo."** contestó Kyuubi.

_'Kyuubi ... ¿Qué quieres decir? "_

**"Volver a ... Cuando Arashi estaba todavía vivo, con frecuencia le pregunté por qué dejó que su orgullo conseguir el mejor de él cuando se trataba de esgrima ... Su respuesta fue siempre la misma:" Un montón de guerreros dependen Jutsu tanto que otras artes están siendo olvidados como resultado. Me doy cuenta de que llegará un momento en que casi no se puede utilizar kenjutsu, y que el verdadero maestro de kenjutsu a ser difícil de encontrar. La razón por la cual me tomo mucho orgullo en mi espada ... Es porque quiero demostrar que KENJUTSU es tan poderoso como el fin de la cita ninjutsu '. "** respondió Kyuubi.

_"... Así que la razón? .."_

**"Sí ... su orgullo como un espadachín ... Está siendo interrogado en este momento."**

La rubia apretó con más fuerza en el mango de Altair. ¿Qué debería hacer? Él sabe que Kisame está tratando de ganar tiempo para la Akatsuki para extraer el Ichibi ... Pero ... Su orgullo ... Su honor como espadachín estaba siendo interrogado! Durante su tiempo en la formación en el arte de kenjutsu, se encontró a sí mismo en el amor con el arte.

Los movimientos de los fluidos, la danza grácil como la batalla que le permite ser testigo y la experiencia. A él, Kenjutsu era un arte. Disfrutaba kenjutsu más que él FuinJutsu, o incluso ninjutsu ... Para él ... Kenjutsu era un arte que no sean perfectos, no importa lo que hiciste, porque nunca se termina. No importa lo fuerte que tiene con el arte ... siempre habrá alguien mejor que tú con el arte.

Así que ... ¿Qué debería hacer?

Sintiendo una mano en el hombro, el rubio miró a su derecha. Para ver Shiroi cara a centímetros de la suya. La niña de cabello blanco miró a los ojos azules con ella los rosados. Y ella sonrió, le dio un beso profundo, y ella asintió con la cabeza hacia Kisame. Sin decir una palabra diciendo que "una patada en el culo ya".

"Naruto-taicho".

La rubia volvió la cabeza hacia Kakashi, sólo para encontrar el gris plata Jonin pelo dándole un pulgar hacia arriba descarados. Chiyo junto a él asintiendo levemente.

Altair hizo temblar de emoción.

Chachazero llegó detrás de ella, y sacó una pancarta que decía: GO NARUTO-CHAMA! La muñeca estaba agitando el cartel colgado mientras bailaba en la cabeza de un pequeño tic aparece en dicha niñas cabeza,

_"Todo el mundo ..."_ La rubia volvió su atención hacia Kisame, y lo hizo una ligera toma doble de lo que vio.

Detrás de Kisame, una figura asterial pie. La cifra aclarado ligeramente para revelar un individuo masculino.

Llevaba un pantalón negro con rayas rojas lamiendo la parte inferior, una camisa de malla negro medianoche. Con la camisa que llevaba un surtido de placas negras combinadas con juntas en placas de blindaje. (Al igual que la armadura que Tobirama, Hashirama y Madara tiene, sólo es negro.) En el frente del blindaje del pecho era un símbolo, era el símbolo de un águila chillando con dos hojas de cruzar detrás de él.

Tenía mucho tobillo longitud de punta el pelo rojo que se disparó en casi todas las direcciones, el flequillo parcialmente cubierta la cara izquierda. (Similar al estilo del pelo de Madara sólo es más salvaje.) Tenía los ojos verdes con un tinte azul a la misma. Un sheathe vacío se llevó a cabo en la cintura por una faja roja.

El desconocido dio la rubia con una sonrisa alegre, y un guiño antes de desaparecer.

_¿Quién ... ¿Quién era ese?_

**"¿Quién es qué?"** preguntó Kyuubi, levantando una ceja ante la pregunta de la rubia.

_-No es nada. '_ La rubia respondió.

Tomó una respiración profunda, antes de que él miró a Kisame. "Hoshigaki Kisame. I. Uzumaki Naruto Namikaze acepta el desafío." Él declaró.

Kakashi se ahogó con su propia saliva .. _'H-Él sabe?'_

_'Namikaze?'_ Chiyo pensó con incredulidad. Ella miró al rubio como si acabara declarado a sí mismo como un Bijuu en un Jutsu de transformación.

Sonrisa de Kisame amenazó con partirle la cara. "Great! Vamos a hacer esto Gaki! Usted puede tener el primer paso!" Él rugió con entusiasmo! Finalmente, alguien que pueda superar en habilidad con la espada! Alguien que le diera un reto!

La rubia borrosa inmediatamente delante de forma emocionada de Kisame, y la rubia rápida drew Altair, en un intento de dividir en dos el tiburón como el hombre.

Kisame se limitó a sonreír, antes de que en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, ocupó Samehada delante de él para tomar la fuerza de dibujo rápido de la rubia. "Fue que la técnica dibujo rápido. Impresionante gaki! Ni más samurai sabe que se mueven!" Kisame gritó de alegría.

los ojos de la rubia se estrecharon, antes de aplicar más fuerza en el choque. Kisame apretó los dientes ligeramente, y usó su monstruosa fuerza para empujar la parte posterior rubia ligeramente.

La rubia Jinchuuriki entrecerró los ojos, antes de que de repente se agachó debajo de la Samehada y cabalgadas su espada para golpear el estómago de Kisame.

Kisame se rió una vez más, antes de que él movió la palanca de Samehada, lo que obligó a chocar una vez más contra el acero de Altair.

La rubia trajo a su vuelta la hoja, y se fue en un columpio horizontal. Sin embargo, Kisame detuvo rápidamente que con un giro contra los suyos. Ambos miraron a los ojos del otro, y ambos saltaron hacia atrás.

Corrieron en un círculo alrededor de uno al otro, antes de que se conocieron en un choque furioso una vez más en el centro. Los dos espadachín involucrado en una feroz y furioso combate de las palas.

Altair chocar con el Samehad. Ambas hojas desatar su instinto asesino, ya que el tanto juró no dejar que sus respectivos amos hacia abajo.

Altair estaba luchando con el propósito de ayudar a su amo a lograr sus sueños. Por más de cientos de años, ha habido otros que creyeron que podían reclamar. Sin embargo, nunca eran dignos de él. Simplemente lo querían para el prestigio y sus propios deseos egoístas.

Y ahora, finalmente, después de cientos de años. Un portador digno fin había llegado. No importa lo que pase! No dejaría su actual maestro!

Samehada estaba luchando por la sencilla razón de luchar. Toda su historia se forja en torno a la traición, y la sangre. Ha tenido más de decenas de detentan, cada una sed que la anterior más sangre. Y cada cual más violenta también. Fue forjada por el solo hecho de la muerte y la destrucción, y nada podría impedir que la creación de más!

Era una hoja sensible. Después de tanto tiempo de batallas interminables, el personal de sus detentadores comenzaron a influir incluso en sí mismo. Se anhelaba batalla, tallada por la sangre de sus enemigos! Se talló el Chakra de sus víctimas! Fue forjada sólo por la muerte y la destrucción. Mientras que era capaz de luchar, fue que era capaz de disfrutar de la emoción de más peleas en el futuro ... De lo que fue más que feliz de luchar al lado de su portador actual.

Como si oyera los pensamientos de los demás, las dos hojas se enfrentaron, furiosos y molienda de metales se escuchó en todo el claro.

Por encima de ambos Kisame y Naruto. Las imágenes asterial de un águila de plata con un pico negro, ojos amarillos determinados, y un tufo de pelo negro sobre su pecho aparecieron por encima de la rubia.

Por encima de Kisame, un gran tiburón azul, con escamas de color azul como el cabello de Kisame. Ojos pequeños y brillantes negros, que brillaban con un brillo alegre en sus ojos, ya que observó el águila delante de él.

El águila chirrió por el gran tiburón y el tiburón soltó un rugido de su propia.

Kisame rió alegremente mientras seguía a chocar hojas con la rubia en su frente. FUN! Fue tan divertido! No se había divertido tanto desde que ... Bueno para siempre! Esa mirada en los ojos rubias. Le excita! Se le hacía hervir la sangre con anticipación. Él nunca pensó que encontraría un poderoso espadachín! En verdad, esta rubia se habría atesorado por el espadachín ninjas siete si hubiera nacido en Kiri.

Tal vez, si había conocido a alguien como esta rubia antes, no habría unirse a Akatsuki. Tal vez, si se hubiera cumplido con esta rubia antes de que él había matado a sus compañeros, él no habría ido rouge.

Pero eso fue en el pasado. Todo lo que quería era disfrutar de esta lucha al máximo!

Las dos espadachín alcanzó un punto muerto en el medio del río. Kisame tenía una sonrisa eatting mierda en la cara, mientras que Naruto tenía fría determinación en sus ojos. Él iba a ganar. Para Gaara!

La rubia rompió el punto muerto al saltar por encima de Kisame, Samehada usando como punto de partida, y disparando hacia el hombre de piel azul como un misil. Había Altair señalado frente a él, de modo que la hoja atacaría Kisame antes de su propio cuerpo cayó al suelo.

Kisame se demostró ser un espléndido Shinobi sin embargo, cuando dio un salto hacia atrás para evitar los misiles de la rubia como un ataque. La ráfaga rubia del agua, golpeando a Kisame con una serie de oscilaciones horizontales, junto con barras verticales.

El hombre de pelo azul contrarrestado los sin embargo, y golpeó con forma masiva de Samehada, y realizó un devastador giro vertical hacia abajo. La rubia logró bloquear el ataque de Kisame, sin embargo, el agua detrás no tuvo tanta suerte. A medida que la pura fuerza del ataque obligó al agua detrás de él dominó, y se dispersan.

Kisame no había terminado con su ataque sin embargo, como el tiburón, como hombre plantó su pie en el estómago del rubio. La rubia tosió ligeramente, antes de que Kisame dio una pequeña sonrisa.

Kisame arqueó una ceja, pero sus ojos de pronto se amplió cuando la rubia agarró escalas de Samehada con sus propias manos, y golpeó contra Kisame con Altair. La hoja de plata apuntando directamente a la cabeza.

Kisame apenas podía mover la cabeza a un lado, pero lo hizo. Y él saltó con fuerza lejos de la rubia, obligando Samehada del agarre del rubio mientras lo hacía.

"No está mal gaki. No está mal en absoluto." Dijo que, desde hace mucho, pero delgada, corte que aparece en su mejilla.

"Me gustaría que pudiéramos terminar esta lucha de nuestro gaki. Pero, por desgracia, no se puede." Kisame dijo revestimiento Samehada en la espalda.

Naruto arqueó una ceja, al igual que todos los demás. "¿Por qué es eso?" Preguntó la rubia.

"Seamos sinceros gaki. Tu deteniendo. Estoy frenando. Tu en una carrera para salvar a Gaara, y no pude usar mi plena potencia, aunque quisiera. Viendo que este no es mi cuerpo real." Dijo La piel azul.

Los ojos del rubio se entrecerraron "Así que su uso de la misma Jutsu que Itachi estaba usando ..." Se calló.

"Sí". Kisame confirmó "No preferiría usted que .. Si luchamos con toda su fuerza, en lugar de esta pelea pensamiento culo que hicimos hace un momento. ¿No le gustaría probarse a sí mismo contra mí ... con toda su fuerza?"

Al no recibir respuesta, el tiburón como el hombre dio a la rubia una sonrisa salvaje. "La próxima vez que peleamos gaki ... Vamos a luchar con todo nuestro poder. Jutsu incluido." Con eso dicho, el cuerpo de la S-rank Shinobi repente empezó a desvanecerse. Y un órgano totalmente nuevo pie en su sitio, antes de que el cuerpo se derrumbó en un montón.

La rubia se quedó mirando el cuerpo durante varios minutos, antes de hacer un solo gesto de la mano a los demás para formar arriba. Los demás se apresuraron a cumplir la orden, y la rubia se movieron rápidamente hacia el sello de la roca.

"Shiroi-chan, tengo que rompes esta roca el segundo libero este sello. Vez que esto sucede, voy a cobro ahí, quito a Gaara de lo que él tiene, y Kakashi-senpai y Chiyo-oba te necesito dos para proporcionar cobertura. Tanto para mí y Shiroi-chan ". La rubia ordenó.

Sin decir palabra, el grupo asintió. Y Chachazero se encontró en uno de sus lugares favoritos en el mundo. En lo alto de la cabeza de Naruto. La rubia se puso la capucha de nuevo, (que se desprendió durante el combate) contempló el sello que tenía delante.

La rubia jinchuuriki puso sus manos en el sello, y él hizo un giro hacia la izquierda. " **Sellado técnica: Shadow clave de todos los sellos "** gritó la rubia.

Mientras hablaba que la conciencia, una amplia gama de sombra como las manos hacia fuera y comenzó a converger en el sello. El sello se volvió negro, y simplemente fue simplemente consume en manos de sombra.

De todas las técnicas de sellado que Naruto sabía, la **clave Sombra de todas las juntas .** Era su favorito. Era una técnica de sellado que puede, literalmente, trabajar en casi cualquier sello. Casi ... Al ser la palabra clave. Trató la técnica en el Shiki Fuin como una prueba ... Si, eso no funciona, ya que su padre había puesto la seguridad de varios pro-advierte en el sello.

Ser sorprendido con doscientos voltios, durante un minuto le hizo aprender la lección. No juegues con los sellos de su padre.

De todos modos, con el sello de la roca que se está eliminado, la rubia saltó hacia atrás. Justo a tiempo como Shiroi rompió la roca para millones de piezas con un solo golpe.

La rubia no perdió el tiempo, y se carga directamente en la cueva, Kakashi apoyo, mientras que Chiyo se quedó al lado de Shiroi. Tanto la rubia y Kakashi no volvieron un segundo más tarde, y el inconsciente, pero vivo Gaara. Acunado en los brazos de la rubia.

Y el grupo, lo miró directamente a los ojos a cada miembro de la Akatsuki.

* * *

**El capítulo final. Ahora bien, este es totalmente al azar, pero todos de repente me siento como que le da chicos un teaser de cuál debe venir. Así que echa un vistazo a este reclam**


	15. Capitulo 15

_Minutos antes, con el Akatsuki._

Todo el Akatsuki se quedó quieto, ya que todavía lleva a cabo el sellado del Ichibi. Ya habían completado por lo menos dos días de la junta, y sólo se necesita un día más.

Sin embargo, uno de los criminales S-alineados se estaba poniendo "nervioso". Ese alguien es Hidan. El Jashinista, estaba nerviosa de verdad, como el dedo comenzó nerviosa a intervalos aleatorios, molesta a su pareja que estaba de pie a su lado.

"Hidan .. Si no dejas que crispar infernal ... te voy a matar." Kakuzu fríamente dijo, dando una mirada de reojo a su compañero.

"Vete a la mierda Kakuzu! No es mi culpa Jashin-sama decidió castigarme porque no le he dado sus sacrificios diarios!" Hidan gritó "Así que no seas condescendiente conmigo! Heathen!"

Los otros miembros de Akatsuki dieron el Jashinista una mirada, era una mirada que decía 'cállate la boca! Me trato de mantener la atención!

Sin embargo, Hidan presta ninguna atención a nada de eso, y él miró a los demás miembros de Akatsuki. "¿Qué hijos de puta va a hacer al respecto? Exactamente! Usted puede hacer una mierda!" Gritó.

"Hidan, lo suficiente-" El dolor comenzó, antes de Hidan le interrumpió.

"Paganos Silencio! Va todo un día proa a Jashin-sama! Jashin-sama le toma sus almas, y es el que decidirá si usted es digno de tomar el sol en su gran presencia!" El Jashinista gritó una sonrisa maliciosa superar sus rasgos.

Todos los demás miembros de Akatsuki sudor cayeron. Ellos sabían que esto pasaría. Hidan siempre ponía así cada vez que él se aburrió. Sin embargo, ellos estaban más interesados en la forma en que su líder respondería a esto.

Como si fuera una señal, la presencia abrumadora de dolor envolvió a toda la sala. Dolor peligrosamente entrecerró los ojos Hidan. "¿Está todo terminado ahora? Si es así, que detestan sus discursos estúpidos acerca de su dios para otro momento. Si no ... Voy a rasgar su alma de su cuerpo .. Am. I. Clear". El dolor casi susurró lazada su voz con intención de matar.

Gotas de sudor caían de los otros, (con la excepción de Sasori ya que era un títere y Kisame, que estaba tratando con el equipo de Naruto.) Y una vez más ... Todo el mundo recuerda por qué el dolor era el "líder".

Hidan no obstante, se estremeció cuando el dolor amenazaba con quitar su alma. La última vez que molesto el hombre de ojos anillo ... Digamos que tiene su alma desgarrada de su cuerpo, sólo para que la fuerza se metió de nuevo en no era agradable!

"Ahora que .. Es hora de volver a la pista. Kisame nos está comprando el tiempo que necesitamos para sellar completamente el Ichibi Ahora vuelva. Wor-" El dolor fue nuevamente interrumpido por Kisame gradual a la existencia, en una de los dedos de la estatua Gedo Mazo.

Todo el mundo parpadeó mientras se miraban el formulario de Kisame. "Kisame ... ¿No se supone que debe ser una distracción del equipo de Konoha?" Sasori preguntó lentamente, con un tono que va de blanco a un toque de ira.

Kisame se encogió de hombros "Hey he intentado, no es mi culpa que subestimé el mocoso." Kisame mintió. No había manera de que él les estaba diciendo que dejó el equipo Konoha a su suerte.

Mientras tanto, Itachi Kisame dio una fría mirada para llamadas 'Naruto-sama "un mocoso. Ese pez enfrentaron hijo de puta lo considera un honor estar peleando Naruto-sama!

Antes de que el dolor pudiera responder a la respuesta de Kisame, la roca que bloquea la entrada de la cueva con el mundo exterior. Fue repentinamente destruido en cientos, si no miles de pequeñas piezas. Los miembros de Akatsuki no hicieron ningún movimiento para el fragmento revoloteando alrededor de ellos, ya que eran meras proyecciones astrales.

Sin embargo, Deidara y Sasori no estaban tan seguros, ya que no eran proyecciones astrales, y como tales eran en realidad allí.

El miembro de Akatsuki rubio maldijo mientras utiliza su único brazo para bloquear algunos fragmentos de su rostro. Mientras Sasori sólo tenía su cola desviar todos ellos.

Antes de que cualquiera de los miembros notorios de Akatsuki pudiera parpadear, una mancha gris de repente entró en la cueva, tomó la forma de flotación del Kazekage, y rápidamente corrió de vuelta a la nube de humo.

Dolor, junto con el otro S-clasificado missing-nin, miró hacia el humo saliendo lentamente.

El humo finalmente se marchó, después de unos momentos más. Y los criminales S-alineados fulminó a los ojos del equipo de Konoha enviados para recuperar el , miró específicamente a su abuela, mientras que su abuela mantuvo su mirada envejecida en forma de su nieto.

Deidara simplemente fulminó con la mirada, con una leve sonrisa en su rostro. No podía esperar a ver cómo les gustaría su arte!

Itachi luchó contra el impulso de caer simplemente en sus rodillas, y el arco a ambos Naruto y Shiroi. Ni siquiera era digno de estar en su presencia! Por no hablar de estar en él! Mientras tanto Kisame limitó a la rubia jinchuuriki una leve sonrisa. Ojalá estuviera ahora allí.

Hidan les dio una sonrisa maliciosa, preguntándose cuál de ellos debe ofrecer a Jashin-sama. Se lamió los mismos labios al pensarlo. A veces era divertido como matar a otros joder. (Palabras de Hidan no la mía)

Mientras tanto dolor miró a los ojos de la rubia Jinchuuriki.

Naruto mantuvo sus ojos firmemente en el dolor. Sus ojos azul zafiro mirando a los ojos de color púrpura en anillo del hombre. No sabía por qué ... Pero sentía una especie de parentesco con el hombre de ojos extraños ... A pesar de que toda forma de dolor fue envuelto en negro, con el único ser ni remotamente notable fue los ojos del hombre .. La rubia no sabía quién era ese hombre, pero una cosa era segura ... Era peligroso.

Mientras tanto, en el interior del sello, Kyuubi (mirando a través de los ojos de Naruto) tenía sus ojos se abrieron con incredulidad. **"I-imposible ... El Rinnegan?"** Él gritó en voz baja **"B-Pero, ¿cómo ... Esos ojos sólo se supone que son creado a partir de una unidad entre un Senju y el Uchiha ... ¿Podría ser que ...? Un Uchiha tenía una relación con un Uzumaki? "** teorizó Kyuubi.

Sería la cosa que hizo más sentido después de todo. Senju y Uchiha, no importa lo amable con los demás, sólo habían odiado de los demás entrañas. El clan Uzumaki eran primos distintos del clan Senju y el clan Uzumaki eran generalmente un amante de la paz, sino también del clan peligroso. ¿Podría ser que ... A Uchiha, y Uzumaki tenían un romance secreto?

¿O podría ser que un Senju y Uchiha tenían un romance secreto?

Si cualquiera de ellos es de hecho el caso ... Entonces el hombre de pie delante de ellos, fue el resultado de ese asunto.

Kakashi miró a los miembros de Akatsuki. A pesar de que posiblemente se enfrenta a todo el poder de esta organización, que no sentía temor alguno. Había vivido una larga vida. Y tenía muchos, muchos errores como resultado. La mayoría de las veces, él nunca podría cumplir las promesas que había hecho en la vida ... Y para él, no quería nada más que morir, y se enfrentan a los que no.

Sin embargo, él no iba a morir aquí. Todavía tenía una promesa que cumplir. Una promesa que le hizo a sí mismo hace mucho tiempo .. Una promesa que casi había olvidado. Se prometió que protegería a Naruto con todas sus fuerzas ... Y él iba a hacerlo ... Aunque le costó la vida.

Chiyo miró a los ojos de su nieto. No hay palabras para describir lo que estaba sintiendo en ese momento. Todo lo que sentía era una sensación de orgullo y decepció , por lo bien que Sasori había progresado, y la decepción ante lo que se había convertido.

Shiroi, dio a cada miembro de la Akatsuki un duro y frío y el deslumbramiento. Así que estos son los hombres que querían tener _su_ Naruto de ella? Casi se rió ante la profundamente en sus ojos, se podría decir, que todos ellos tenían algún tipo de vida difícil. Ella trató de brazos cruzados para infiltrarse en sus mentes, pero para su consternación, la que parecía ser algún tipo de defensa mentales que le impide entrar en sus mentes.

Es una pena ... Ella realmente quería un poco más esclavos.

Chachazero tenía una sonrisa extraña en su rostro mientras la pequeña muñeca inocente miró a los ojos. Su pensamiento carreras con formas de matarlos, y lo que su sangre se verá como cuando se cortó abiertos. La muñeca se rió en silencio, y su mano lentamente avanzó hacia sus cuchillos que había escondido en sus faldas.

Todo el grupo de dos Shinobi (Y Shiroi y Chachazero) fulminó con la mirada el uno al otro durante varios minutos más. Antes de Hidan rompió el silencio "Bien, bien! Mira a estos hijos de puta! Pensar que pueden busto busto hasta aquí, y nos llevará a! HA! Me ofrezco a todos ustedes a Jashin-sama! Cuando todo esto termine!" El Jashinista gritó de alegría.

Shiroi tembló violentamente _"Un maldito Jashinista? ¿Qué carajo? ¿Por qué tengo que correr en otra de estos hijos de puta inmortales? "_ Mentalmente estragos. Oh recordó la primera vez que se encontró con un Jashinista.

El idiota no se callaba sobre ofreciéndole a algún dios masoquista. Ella se molestó con la charla constante del tipo, por lo que arrancó la cabeza ... Sólo para encontrarlo sin dejar de hablar. Eso la cabreado, así que trató de ahogar al hombre. Cuatro horas más tarde, el hijo de puta estaba todavía vivo.

Si había algo que realmente odiaba en el mundo ... Era un maldito Jashinista. La. Madre. Fuckers. Sólo. No lo haría. DIE! Y eso la hace enojar muchísimo. Cuando se enfrente a este maldito Jashinista .. Iba a disfrutar de matarlo en la más sangrienta y gore manera que se le ocurrió! En el momento en que se hizo con él, que él iba a ser nada más que una simple mancha de sangre en el puto suelo.

Los ojos de Shiroi desplazan en un color rojo sangre mientras miraba maliciosamente en su dirección. Ella follando Jashinists odiados ... ¿Mencionó que odiaba Jashinists?

"Hidan. Cállate. Ni siquiera podemos luchar contra ellos si queríamos." Kakuzu dijo, dando a su compañero una mirada irritada.

"Vete a la mierda Kakuzu!" ¿La respuesta Jashinists.

"Basta." Dolor ordenó, sin apartar los ojos de la rubia Jinchuuriki.

El equipo de Naruto observó cómo todos los demás miembros de Akatsuki se enderezó en el fin del hombre. Y todos ellos asumieron que él era el líder del grupo.

"Parece que fueron capaces de salvar al joven Kazekage., No me importa que tu aquí para salvar el Kazekage. No me importa que usted está fulminando a nosotros. No me importa que usted está buscando en nosotros con desprecio. Lo me importa sin embargo, es que no son lo mismo. Pero _dos_ Jinchuuriki. Dentro de nuestro alcance. " Dolor dijo, dándole una mirada fría.

"Sasori, Deidara. Reclaim the Ichibi Jinchuuriki. También recuperar el Jinchuuriki Kyuubi si es posible." Dolor ordenó "El resto de ustedes, seguirá adelante con sus propias asignaciones. Entendido?"

Los otros asintieron con la cabeza, y luego, uno por uno. Sus proyecciones asterial desaparecieron.

"¡Espera!" Naruto gritó, la captura no sólo la atención de los grupos, pero el dolor es tan así.

El líder no hizo ningún sonido en absoluto, sólo miró fijamente al rubio. La decisión de disfrutar de su propia curiosidad, miró el anillo dirigente de Akatsuki miró fijamente a los ojos de la rubia.

"¿Por qué haces esto? ¿Cuál es el propósito de Akatsuki? Y ... ¿Quién es usted?" Preguntó Naruto, una mirada fría en su rostro mientras miraba a los ojos de dolor.

El dolor simplemente miró rubia por varios momentos. El debate sobre si debe permitirse la curiosidad rubio, o si debería dejarlo y dejar tanto Sasori y Deidara mango és de varios momentos del debate, el líder de los delincuentes S-alineados habló.

"Usted pregunta por qué estamos haciendo esto? La respuesta es muy simple ... Estamos haciendo esto por la paz. Usted pregunta ¿cuál es el propósito de Akatsuki? Ese propósito es recuperar los nueve Bijuu. Usted pregunta ¿quién soy yo? Te diré ... Soy Dolor, el líder de Akatsuki .. Vendrá un tiempo Jinchuuriki, cuando nos encontraremos cara a cara. Y cuando eso suceda ... Prepárate para ese momento, para esa reunión terminará en la captura .. Siempre que Sasori y Deidara capturan aquí y ahora ". Dolor dijo, dando a la rubia por última vez, antes de que su figura desapareció.

Kyuubi se tensó ligeramente. Sólo podía haber dos razones de por qué alguien podría tratar de reunir la Bijuu nueve. Para tenerlos bajo su control ... O para revivir ... _'Es_Kyuubi espera que su segunda suposición era errónea. Porque si _"eso" ..._ Entonces, todo este mundo ... Se convertiría en nada más que cenizas.

"Deidara, has oído líder-sama. Debemos y nos pondremos en recuperar el Ichibi Jinchuuriki. Así que prepárate." Sasori dijo fríamente, todavía mirando a los ojos de su abuela.

Deidara sonrió levemente "No te preocupes Sasori-danna. El Jinchuuriki no escapará. Y estos Konoha ninja se enfrentará a la ira de mi arte!. Un!" Gritó de alegría.

"Deidara, ya te he dicho. Su llamado arte no es nada comparado con mi visión del arte. Verdadero arte es eterno y eterna." Sasori dijo, dando a su compañero una mirada irritada.

"Y yo le he dicho Sasori-danna. Verdadero arte, no es más que un momento. Antes de que desaparezca a través de explosión! Un." Deidara argumentó.

Sasori resopló "¿Qué sentido tiene el arte, si es que sólo dura un instante?" Él preguntó retóricamente.

Deidara abrió la boca para contestar a la pregunta de Sasori, pero se vio obligado a esquivar repentinamente a su derecha. Justo a tiempo, así, como una viga enorme de energía roja sangre que salió bien por él, y criticó a través de las paredes detrás de los dos delincuentes S-clasificados.

Tragando saliva, tanto Sasori y Deidara miró lentamente detrás de ellos. Sólo para dar testimonio de las paredes de la cueva detrás de ellos se reducen a nada más que un montón de escombros, mientras que la propia escombros poco a poco se estaba reduciendo a cenizas.

Poco a poco, ambos miembros de la Akatsuki miraban hacia el equipo enviado para rescatar a Gaara. Sólo para encontrar la chica de pelo blanco, al lado de la rubia Jinchuuriki, con la mano extendida. Un ligero tono rojo decoloración de las manos mientras miraba a los dos.

Tanto Chiyo y Kakashi miró con los ojos abiertos en Shiroi. No podían creerlo .. Simplemente no era posible.

Kakashi sabía un poco acerca de las habilidades de Shiroi. Después de todo, Jiraiya le había llevado a un lado por un momento para explicar sus habilidades. Y Kakashi sabía que tenía algunas habilidades telepáticas casi exactamente similares al clan Yamanaka .. Pero esto! Jiraiya nunca lo había mencionado? O nunca habían utilizado este alrededor Jiraiya, o que nunca lo reveló y punto!

Sin embargo, a juzgar por la expresión de sorprenderse de Naruto, que estaba asumiendo que ella nunca reveló que alrededor Jiraiya.

"La mierda fue eso?" Deidara gritó, mirando a la pared detrás de él con un poco de miedo.

Si Sasori podido, se habría tragado. En su lugar, simplemente se conformó con mirar fijamente a la destrucción antes que él.

Chiyo ligeramente negó con la cabeza, no había tiempo para preguntas. Ellos tenían un trabajo que hacer, y por Kami que iba a terminar.

Chachazero ligera risita. Parece que su amo es enojarse con los dos ~

Shiroi bajó lentamente la mano, sintiéndose un poco decepcionante ya que había perdido su ataque inicial. Ella estaba siendo tan molesto con esos dos. Su paciencia llevaba peligrosamente delgada. Ella sólo quería rescatar ... Gaara? ¿Lo fue? Batir la mierda de los dos! Encuentre un lugar agradable, tranquilo y privado .. Y a continuación, proceder a la mierda a la mierda de su novio a través de la posición de vaquera. ¿Era mucho pedir?

Al parecer, era!

Naruto presta ninguna atención a nada de lo que estaba sucediendo, él siguió su atención en forma inconsciente de Gaara. Se sintió aliviado el pelirrojo estaba bien. Sin embargo, eso no alivió la preocupación que sostenía.

Mientras tanto en el interior del sello, Kyuubi (último eliminado de su silencio conmocionado) dirigió su atención a la pelirroja en los brazos de Naruto.

El Kyuubi inexpresivamente mantuvo su mirada fija en la pelirroja, antes de cerrar los ojos y dejó que su mente se arrastró hasta el lugar en el que sólo el Bijjuu y su elegido podría tener acceso a.

**"Shukaku .. Te ves como la mierda martillado."** Kyuubi declaró, una mueca en su rostro mientras le daba a su hermano una mirada.

Shukaku gimió débilmente **"A la mierda ... Tú ... Kurama."** El Ichibi dijo débilmente en respuesta. Tomar lentamente, y respira rasposa.

Los ojos de Kurama se suavizaron un poco, antes de una dura y furiosa mirada en su lugar. **"Así que tienes el culo pateado, y fue capturado por un ser humano ni menos. Y su llamada usted mismo un Bijuu? Qué patético!"** El Kyuubi se burlaban.

El Ichibi gimió pitably **"Quizás ... usted .. Ven aquí para ... insultarme? Si es así .. A continuación, sólo dejarme ser Kurama .. Algunos hermano que eres."** Él dijo con frialdad, dándole a su hermano una mirada débil.

Kurama siguió su mirada a su hermano por unos momentos más. Antes de Chakra rojo comenzó a escaparse de su cuerpo. y el Chakra se trasladó a una forma debilitada del Shukaku, donde se procedió a rejuvenecer Shukaku.

**"W-¿qué estás haciendo?"** preguntó Shukaku, una mirada de asombro en su rostro mientras miraba a su hermano. Sentir sus fuerzas volver constantemente.

Kurama rió **"¿Qué aspecto tiene? te estoy prestando algunos Chakra."** Él dijo perezosamente.

Al oír esto, hizo Shukaku parpadeo de sorpresa. **"¿Pero por qué? ... ¡No me diga que realmente importa? ..."** Se calló.

Si la piel del Kyuubi no era de color naranja, a continuación, usted podrá ser testigo de su sonrojo un kilómetro de distancia. **"malinterpretan D-no! II no hacer c-se preocupan por usted, o cualquiera de los otros! tengo para proteger mi imagen maldita sea! ¿Cómo voy a ser capaz de decir que soy el rey de la Bijuu si no puedo ayudar a mis pacientes! "** Gritó en vergüenza. Tratando de salvar su reputación frente a su hermano.

Shukaku rió levemente, sintiendo todavía un poco débil para realmente tratar de discutir con su hermano. **"Sí, sí. Sólo avísame cuando hayas terminado."** Dijo, poniendo su cabeza hacia abajo.

**"Shukakau ... ¿Por qué no eres tú .. ¿Sabes."** Kurama preguntó.

Shukaku puso los ojos un poco. **"Cuando el Akatsuki me sellaban ... Ellos trataron de sellar también mi conciencia. Sin embargo, tuve la oportunidad de escapar del sacerdote hijo de puta que se encerró en mí. Debido a eso, el hijo de puta se selló en esa estatua. En lugar de mí ".** Shukaku se indica en una cuestión de tono de hecho, antes de cerrar los ojos. Preparándose para un merecido descanso.

Hubo un silencio cómodo por unos momentos, antes de Shukaku habló, su voz llena de sueño. **"Kurama ... Gracias .. Nii-sama."** Él dijo cansado, sus ojos se cerraron mientras se quedaba dormida.

Si se hubiera quedado despierto por más tiempo, habría oído murmurar Kurama **"Claro .. Cualquier cosa para la familia."** Pero, por desgracia, Ichibi estaba agotado, y es necesario descansar.

Fuera de la junta, la rubia lentamente colocó Gaara de nuevo en el suelo. Creando silenciosamente cinco clones "Toma Gaara en un lugar seguro y lo protegió." Ordenó. Poco después, los clones recogidos cuerpo inconsciente de Gaara, y borrosos en los árboles detrás de ellos.

Deidara sonrió ante las acciones de la rubia "Hey Sasori-danna. Me quedo con el Jinchuuriki Kyuubi, y no Sharingan Kakashi. Puede hacer que las chicas. Un." El miembro de Akatsuki rubia dijo, tomando algunas de sus artes de arcilla. Antes de tirarlos en los techos de la cueva por encima de ellos "Katsu!" Gritó, destruyendo los techos.

"Un Hey Cyclops! Jinchuuriki Kyuubi! Yo si usted puede coger!" deidara burló, volando en su pájaro de arcilla formado.

"Shiroi-chan ... ¿Se puede manejar todo aquí?" Preguntó Naruto, dando a su novia un vistazo.

Shiroi le despidió "Voy a estar bien, es hora de que vuelva a luchar de todas formas. Para ser honesto me siento un poco fuera de práctica. Esta es la oportunidad perfecta para dejarse llevar un poco." Ella dijo, una ligera sonrisa en sus labios. "Chacahzero te quedas, yo probablemente necesito tus talentos únicos, mientras que la lucha contra este hombre." Ella agregó.

Chachazero rió "Por supuesto Shiroi-chama!" La muñeca con entusiasmo gritó, saltando sobre la cabeza de la chica de pelo blanco. Sasori parpadeó durante unos segundos, antes de que algo sacudió la cabeza con incredulidad.

"Ne Naruto-chama! ¿Puedes traerme un regalo cuando usted mata a la otra rubia?" Ella preguntó con una expresión inocente en su cara.

Naruto parpadeó, antes de asentir lentamente.

"¡Gracias!" La muñeca sonó, antes de que centró su atención en Sasori.

Naruto asintió en silencio hacia Kakashi, y los dos jonin comenzó a perseguir al miembro de Akatsuki rubia.

"¿Has terminado con su charla inútil? Me estoy cansando de esperar". Sasori frialdad pronunció, dando a las tres mujeres (Chachazero se incluye) una mirada de muerte.

Chiyo negó con la cabeza ligeramente "Siempre has sido impaciente, Sasori." Declaró, la desaprobación en su voz.

Sasori habría puso los ojos si hubiera podido "Y veo sus conferencias siguen dando que no me importa para ... Chiyo obaa-san." Él dijo en respuesta.

Shiroi levantó una elegante ceja "Chiyo ... Obaa-san." Ella murmuró, dando a la mujer mayor un vistazo.

Chiyo cerró los ojos "supongo que no se puede evitar este tema ... Sasori es mi nieto." Dijo, abriendo los ojos para mirar a su nieto. "Y la razón por la que es así ... ¿Es parte culpa mía ... Así que voy a asumir la responsabilidad por los crímenes de mi nieto!" Ella gritó, con voz firme, con determinación.

Sasori rió con diversión "Por favor .. He tiempo desde que superó en fuerza Obaa-san. ¿Y usted es manera más allá de su mejor momento. No podía esperar para derrotarme, incluso con su técnica más fuerte." el maestro de las marionetas del Akatsuki declaró un toque de arrogancia en su voz.

Chiyo negó con la cabeza "Siempre te dije que la arrogancia llevaría a su caída ... Y parece que no has llevado a mis enseñanzas al corazón!" El anciano gritó. "Shiroi-chan! Prepárate! Sé Sasori mejor que nadie, y sé todas sus creaciones debilidades!"

Shiroi miró a la mujer mayor. "Escucha aquí ... vieja bruja. No lo hagas. Nunca. Call. Me. Shiroi-chan. Otra vez! Sólo una rara pocas personas tiene ese derecho." Ella gruñó, dando el mayor fulminó a que el dolor prometida, y la muerte se debe rechazar.

Chiyo bebió un poco, pero sin decir nada asintió la chica de pelo blanco.

"Basta de palabras!" Sasori declaró una cola aplanada masiva saltando de su manto, y lanzarse directamente a las tres mujeres.

Shiroi entrecerró los ojos rasgados de color rosa, mientras que Chiyo esquivó rápidamente fuera del camino. La chica de pelo blanco miró a la cola mental con la indiferencia, antes de que ella inclinó su cuerpo ligeramente hacia la derecha. la hoja ATADA falta su totalidad por sólo una simple pulgada.

Los ojos de Chiyo se abrieron con incredulidad, y su boca estaba ligeramente abierta.

Sasori entrecerró los ojos, confundida. Estaba seguro de que la huelga se dirigía a su pecho. Así que ¿por qué? ¿Por qué había fallado. Él entrecerró los ojos aún más, y fue entonces cuando lo vio. Su cuerpo estaba a pocos centímetros de distancia de donde se encontraba hace unos segundos. Eso significa que la niña sea movido ligeramente mientras estaban charlando ... O la velocidad de la niña era tan grande, que ni siquiera podía ver a su regate, y volver a la posición que antes era pulg

Era un pensamiento preocupante por cierto.

Sin embargo, el maestro de las marionetas del Akatsuki todavía se sentía seguro de poder derrotar a la chica, y su abuela. Todo lo que necesitaba era tener paciencia ...Algo que realmente despreciaba con todo su ser.

"Chachazero, ya sabes qué hacer." Shiroi afirmó.

Chachazero sonrió maliciosamente, y la muñeca lanzó una risita amenazante. "En este Shiroi-chama!" La muñeca respondió, saltando encima de la cola de hoja de Sasori. La colocación de sus pequeñas manos sobre la superficie de las colas, la muñeca brillaba ligeramente, antes de que ella sonrió.

Sasori parpadeó y se retractó de su cola. ocioso preguntarse qué sentido tenía eso.

Shiroi, confusión alguna forma de detección de Sasori habló. "Tu probablemente preguntándose qué sentido era todo eso." Ella dijo, ganando de Chiyo, y la atención de Sasori.

"Usted ve, cuando creé Chachazero. Me aseguré de darle varias habilidades que implican métodos de combate de su elección." El pelo blanco sonrió ampliamente "Terminó eligiendo habilidades relacionadas con armas blancas. Una de sus habilidades era-"

En este punto, todo el brazo derecho de Chachazero transformó, en una réplica exacta de la cola de hoja de Sasori. "-La posibilidad de copiar cualquier arma que toca."Shiroi terminó con una sonrisa oscura y sádica en su rostro.

Los ojos de Chiyo se abrieron ante eso. Tal posibilidad sería muy valorada, y muy posiblemente buscada en los tiempos que vivieron in

Sasori maldito. ¿Por qué tuvo que hacer frente a una muñeca tan increíble?

Shiroi Sasori le dio una sonrisa inquietante mientras miraba al hombre con los ojos rojos. "Ahora que ... ¿Dónde estábamos?" Ella dijo, pensativo, con una sonrisa demente en su rostro.

Si Sasori no fuera una marioneta sí mismo. Él habría estado temblando, pero al ver que el hombre era un títere, él no se sentía más que un leve ruido de su cuerpo cualquier cosa. Haciendo su parpadeo en la confusión.

Chiyo no tenía esa ventaja, y el anciano se estremeció en particular, antes de que ella se quedó inmóvil. Y se ganó una mirada en sus ojos.

En cuanto a Chachazero? Bueno, si había tal cosa como una recompensa por la sonrisa más grande en el mundo. Que el premio iría de inmediato a Chachazero.

* * *

Naruto gruñó humilde como él y Kakashi Deidara persiguió por el bosque. En los últimos minutos se vieron obligados a perseguir al hijo de puta cara presumida echó el bosque. Y se estaba poniendo pesado. Muy. MUY. Rápidamente.

Kakashi pareció estar de acuerdo con la rubia también. Si la forma en que miró a la rubia miembro de Akatsuki es cualquier cosa ir cerca. Aunque Naruto no tenía idea de lo que Kakashi quería rajar que el bombardeo enloquecido garganta de Akatsuki.

Era obvio que el criminal S del ranking rubia llevaba a alguna parte. Y en base a la historia de Shinobi a través del tiempo. Siempre han huido a otras áreas, por varias razones. Uno: Para conducir a una trampa que son camaradas crearon.

¿Qué cree que Kakashi era muy poco probable. Dos: Huían en una zona donde el terreno se beneficiaría su estilo de lucha. O tres: ... Estaban corriendo como una perra.

En base a lo Kakashi fue capaz de reunir de esta Deidara, la copia-nin sabía que el rubio no era de los que solo huir de una pelea.

Así que la pregunta es ...? ¿Qué hacía la rubia? No era una pregunta, que Kakashi no tenía una respuesta para.

"Naruto". Kakashi dijo, llamando la atención de la rubia con capucha. "¿Te das cuenta de que ese tipo nos está llevando a una trampa. ¿Cierto?" El Jounin en ANBU armadura preguntó, dando a su ex alumno de una mirada.

"Lo sé." Naruto respondió, ni siquiera mirar a Kakashi mientras mantenía su rostro en blanco en el montar a caballo rubia en el pájaro blanco.

"Que ... ¿Por qué estamos todavía lo persigue?" El Jounin de cabello plateado le preguntó, dando a su ex estudiante una mirada inquisitiva.

La rubia Jinchuuriki no respondió durante unos momentos. Teniendo lugar una mirada en blanco en su compañero rubio que estaba actualmente les está dando una sonrisa burlona. "Llámalo curiosidad ... Pero tengo curiosidad en cuanto a lo que va a hacer Kakashi-senpai." Afirmó.

"¿No es eso un poco ... Arrogante?" El ex capitán ANBU preguntó preocupado. Ante el temor de que su antiguo alumno estaba convirtiendo arrogante. Si ese fuera el caso, entonces él tenía que encontrar una manera de conseguir Naruto de vuelta a la realidad.

El rubio miró a Kakashi por unos momentos, antes de suspirar. "Está bien que. Si usted se siente tan fuertemente sobre-" De repente se detuvo, con los ojos vidriosos ligeramente.

Preocupado, Kakashi puso su mano sobre el hombro del rubio. "Naruto?" Dijo cuestionable.

Un momento después, la rubia negó con la cabeza. "Uno de mis clones sólo disipó." Él respondió, una vez que llegó a sus rodamientos. "A un kilómetro de aquí, mis clones tienen Gaara se escondió en el árbol más grande que pudieron encontrar. Varios de ellos son a partir de este momento, patrullan la zona. Sin embargo," La rubia Kakashi dio una mirada imponente. "Los clones sólo son buenos para tres, tal vez cuatro hits antes de que disipar-" se detuvo.

"Tú ... quieres que me vaya, y proteger Gaara." Kakashi dijo, terminando con eficacia sensibilidad de la rubia.

Sin decir palabra, Naruto asintió.

"Pero ¿qué pasa con ese tipo? Usted no piensa en frente a él solo ¿no?" Preguntó Kakashi, la preocupación por Naruto se muestra fuertemente en este momento.

Si la situación fuera diferente, la rubia se habría sentido conmovido por la preocupación de la jonin. Sin embargo, ahora no era el momento de hablar. Esta fue una oportunidad para eliminar un miembro de Akatsuki, Gaara para mantener fuera de peligro. No había tiempo para las conversaciones, ahora era el momento de actuar.

"Escuche Kakashi-senpai. Tienes que confiar en mí. La misión es asegurar Gaara es seguro. Y yo simplemente no tienen fe en que mis clones serán capaces de proteger a Gaara si un Shinobi competente hacer su aparición." Naruto dijo, finalmente, volviendo la cabeza para mirar a su antiguo maestro.

Y fue entonces cuando Kakashi vio ... Uno de sus ojos estaba el alma azul penetrante que sabía demasiado bien ... Mientras que el otro, era un color carmesí pupilas.

_¿Es que la influencia del Kyuubi? ... No. .. Por lo general, hay una ranura para un alumno .. Pero no hay ninguna ranura para nada ... Simplemente .. ¿Qué es esto? '_ cree que el Jounin. Antes de que el adulto de pelo plateado podría reflexionar sobre este extraño desarrollo. El ojo izquierdo de Naruto volvió a su color azul normal. Con la pupila de regresar. La rubia no era el más sabio que parecía.

Kakashi parpadeó, antes de que miró fijamente a los ojos de la rubia. Buscas lo podrían influir sobre él. Él sabía que no era el Kyuubi, y estaba seguro de que la rubia no fue afectada con un genjutsu .. Entonces, ¿cómo fue su ojo izquierdo muy diferente hace un momento?

"Kakashi-senpai. Su distraerse, concentrarse". Naruto ordenó bruscamente, rompiendo Kakashi de sus cavilaciones.

"De acuerdo." Kakashi respondió, centrándose en la cuestión que nos ocupa.

"Como sea. .. Por favor necesito que proteger Gaara. Puedo lidiar con este tipo. Estará más que un juego de niños." La rubia Jinchuuriki dijo, con los ojos mirando a la forma voladora de Deidara.

Kakashi miró en silencio a Naruto por unos momentos, antes de suspirar cansadamente, y asintió con la cabeza lentamente. "Muy bien Taicho. Confío en que con este chico .. pero ten cuidado .. ¿De acuerdo?" Preguntó Kakashi, dando a su capitán una mirada severa.

Sin decir palabra, la rubia asintió a petición de Kakashi. Ojo visible de Kakashi se quedó en el formulario de la rubia durante varios minutos más. Antes de pronto desapareció en un borrón.

La rubia miró el lugar donde Kakashi era, ante una mirada cruzó sus rasgos. "Ahora, para hacer frente a la otra rubia." La rubia habló codly, su voz tomando un borde ligeramente oscuro. Hacer que el Kyuubi dentro de él para reducir los ojos con preocupación.

La rubia cogió la ballesta en la espalda, y él apuntó al artista enloquecido. Sin decir palabra, la rubia lanzó la flecha. La flecha rápidamente se abrió camino hacia la posición de Deidara.

Sin embargo, los instintos, perfeccionado entre docenas de batallas Deidara obligado a girar repentinamente la vuelta y coger rápidamente la flecha con su único brazo."¿Qué ...? No nos informaron de que había armas a distancia Jinchuuriki." Deidara dijo, deteniéndose a su pájaro una vez que se dio cuenta de la ausencia de Kakashi."¿Dónde está ese Sharingan tener bastardo? Un." Preguntó la rubia.

"Usted no necesita saber eso." Naruto habló con frialdad, una ligera sonrisa en su rostro.

"Por qué estás tan presumido? Un." Preguntó Deidara, su ojo se estrechó, y confundido.

"Tenía la esperanza de que le coge la flecha". Naruto dijo, su sonrisa cada vez un poco más grande.

Deidara parpadeó "¿Qué? ¿Por qué quieres que coja esta flecha maldita? Yo no veo nada de especial. Quiero decir, claro .. Es una flecha .. Bur qué puede d-" Deidara ni siquiera podía terminar su Sin embargo frase.

Al presenciar lo más impactante que jamás había visto en su vida. Una segunda, la rubia estaba delante de él tan sólo unos metros de distancia de su posición. El siguiente?La rubia estaba directamente delante de él, con el brazo estirado.

El miembro de Akatsuki rubia vio un destello de metal vienen de guantes de la rubia Jinchuuriki, e instintivamente levantó el brazo para bloquear la huelga. ¿El resultado?Hoja oculta de Naruto cavar profundamente en el brazo del hombre, haciéndole gritar de dolor al sentir la hoja de perforar el hueso.

Presa del pánico un poco, el miembro de la rubia de la Akatsuki pateó la rubia lejos de él. Su compañero rubio realizó un par voltea en el aire. Y la rubia cayó de pie, encima de uno de los árboles más altos. Sus ojos azules mirando fríamente a los ojos de la otra rubia. Su capucha bloqueando el resto de su cara a la vista, mientras que él tocó mango de Altair.

Deidara miró a la rubia, sin embargo, una pizca de miedo se podía ver en los ojos de la rubia. "Esa técnica que acaba de usar ... No era un cuerpo parpadeo era? ... Era ... El legendario Hiraishin ... ¿no?" , Se preguntó.

La respuesta que recibió de su compañero rubio, era una sonrisa fría "Y si lo era?" Pide al Jinchuuriki, sus fríos ojos mirando a los ojos de Deidara.

Deidara tragó saliva, rogando en silencio a Kami dejarlo salir de esto con vida. El mocoso sabía el legendario Hiraishin! ¿Cómo podía tener la esperanza de derrotar a la rubia ahora! El legendario Hiraishin. Un Jutsu venerado en Konoha, pero también un Jutsu temían entre los demás pueblos ocultos. Una de las técnicas más poderosas y famosas que ha dado al mundo.

Una técnica que permite al usuario teletransportarse instantáneamente donde quisiera, siempre y cuando un sello Hiraishin estaba en el área. Una técnica ... Eso había causado Iwa la tercera gran guerra. Deidara no era tonto. Creció durante la guerra. El oído hablar de las hazañas de Namikaze Minato, ¿cómo podría no hacerlo ... Perdió a sus padres para que el flash amarillo.

Sus padres estaban orgullosos Jonin de Iwagakure, sin embargo ... Cuando, y su pelotón enfrentan los gustos de Namikaze Minato ... Fueron destruidos por completo, y la única persona de pie, era el hombre Iwa llegó a temer mucho.

Ahora que lo pienso de ella. Este mocoso tenía el mismo pelo rubio como el flash de color amarillo ... Los mismos ojos azules ... la única diferencia era que su rostro era más redonda que la Namikaze de ... ¿Podría ser eso? ..

Los ojos de Deidara se abrieron tanto en la realización, y sus ojos expresaron un poco más el miedo. "A-Es usted ... El hijo del Yondaime Hokagae." Dijo más preguntó.Estaba seguro de ello. Este niño era el hijo de ese hombre. Tenía que ser!

Naruto ladeó un poco la cabeza, dando a Deidara una mirada curiosa. Sin embargo, sus ojos permanecían fríos. "Y si lo soy?" Le preguntó sin rodeos.

"Si usted es de hecho que son ... hijos de puta te voy a matar! Para vengar a mis padres! ONU!" Deidara rugió, su ojo azul visible mirando al Jinchuuriki de odio.

Narut levantó una ceja "¿Así que quieres matarme a mí ... Así que usted puede vengar a tus padres? Hmm? ... Ya veo ... ¿Cómo patético." La rubia dijo.

"¿Qué?" Deidara gruñó, mirando a la rubia de rabia y odio. ¿Cómo se atrevía ese hijo bastardo del flash amarillo insultarlo? "¿Me estás insultando? Hijo bastardo del flash amarillo?" La rubia rugió con furia, apretando el puño.

Naruto simplemente mantiene una mirada fría sobre el miembro de Akatsuki ante él. Este hombre quería matarlo debido a las acciones de su padre durante la guerra? Qué tonto. Fue una época de la guerra, no había necesidad de ninguna simpatía por el enemigo. En la guerra, simplemente se murió, o morir. Esa era la forma de vida trabajó en la guerra ... Era el camino estaba en el mundo Shinobi.

Sin embargo, Naruto quiso cambiar todo eso. Él sabía que la verdadera paz parecía imposible. Pero él no, y no puede darse por vencido. Él hizo una promesa a Jiraiya que lucharía con uñas y dientes por la paz. Sabía cuánto de un tonto que sonaba ... Pero él quería creer en sus maestros sueño de la paz. Iba a intentar tan duro como pueda para conseguir la paz. Y el primer paso ... Fue conseguir a través de este miembro de Akatsuki.

Centrándose de nuevo en la tarea en cuestión. La rubia miró profundamente a los ojos de Deidara. Dentro del sello, Kurama entrecerró los ojos ... Esa mirada ... Le recordé a gran parte de "él" para su gusto.

"Yo no necesito insultarte Akatsuki-san. Haces bastante trabajo excelente ya." La rubia Jinchuuriki afirmó. Dar su compañero rubio una pequeña sonrisa. A veces jugar con un oponente era divertido. Naruto parpadeó y se preguntó dónde ese pensamiento viene, antes de que él se encogió de hombros y volvió a mirar a Deidara expectante.

Naruto levantó una ceja "Lo siento ... ¿Has dicho algo?" Pidió a la confusión genuina.

Mientras tanto Kakashi de repente se sintió como darle a Naruto un abrazo 'varonil', y para gritar al cielo diciendo: "Yo hice Minato-sensei! I corrompido a tu hijo "

En el interior del estómago del Shinigami, Minato repente sintió como inquietante Kakashi.

Deidara sintió que algo dentro de él fácil, y todo lo que veía no era más que el rojo puro. Con un rugido de rabia absoluta, y el odio. El miembro de la Akatsuki rubio tiró un pedazo de grande de barro a la rubia. La arcilla se formó en la forma de un colibrí, y voló a la rubia con velocidades sorprendentes.

Para el Jinchuuriki rubia sin embargo, el mero animal arcilla se movía a paso de tortuga. Casualmente levantar la mano, la rubia canaliza Chakra rayo en su mano. Y sin esfuerzo capturado al pájaro en un férreo control.

Deidara sonrió de alegría, y puso su mano en una sola mano-signo. "KATSU!" Gritó.

... El único sonido que se escuchaba era el viento que sopla en contra de la túnica de Naruto. Era tan silencioso que se podía oír un chirrido del grillo en la distancia.

"¿Qué ... fue que supone que debe hacer? Si no te importa que te pregunte?" Naruto dijo, jugueteando distraídamente con el arte de la arcilla de Deidara.

"W-¿Qué? Deidara susurró, con una mirada de asombro en su rostro.

Naruto suspiró de manera aburrida, con los ojos perezosamente mirando a los ojos de Deidara. "Te voy a dar una última oportunidad ... Entrega pacíficamente, y voy a garantizar que su celda de la prisión será a su satisfactorio." El Jounin rubia dijo, con una expresión neutra en su rostro.

"Vete a la mierda! Hijo bastardo del flash amarillo! Te voy a matar y tirar su cuerpo en el centro de Konoha. Justo antes de que yo te mostraré mi arte!" Deidara gritó un brillo demente en sus ojos.

Naruto entrecerró los ojos con disgusto mientras miraba sobre el miembro de la rubia de la Akatsuki. "Ya veo ... Te ofrecí la oportunidad de vivir, y posiblemente luchar otro día ... Pero te arrojé de nuevo en mi cara .. voy a matar, y que será el final de la misma." Dijo, moviendo las manos para formar varios manuales signos.

"No me vas a ganar! Hijo del flash amarillo!" Deidara dijo, lanzando otro animal arcilla a la rubia.

**"Estilo de agua: pared de agua!"** exclamó Naruto, un enorme muro de agua que forma a su alrededor. Efectivamente lo protege de los ataques de Deidara.

"Parece que también es un poco rápido para la ira. Si ese es el caso. Entonces esta batalla será simple." Naruto dijo, con las manos en la aceleración más a mano signos.**"estilo de viento: Gran avance"** Él gritó, lanzando un torrente de viento de sus labios.

Deidara maldijo, ordenando mentalmente su pájaro de arcilla para esquivar el ataque. Con éxito esquivar el ataque, el miembro del rubio Akatsuki lanzó más animales de arcilla a la rubia.

La rubia sólo entrecerró los ojos, era que todos los criminales S del ranking utilizado para un ataque? Si es así, Naruto se preguntó cómo es exactamente la otra rubia sobrevivido durante tanto tiempo.

**"Estilo Rayo: Great palma de mayor relámpago"** La rubia Jinchuuriki exclamó, simplemente levantando la mano, que estaba cubierto de un rayo puro, y detener animales arcilla de Deidara.

Este Jutsu rayo era algo que él había creado. Era una idea después de ver cómo Kakashi había utilizado el Chidori por primera vez. La idea detrás de la técnica fue crear un rayo generan en la palma de su mano. Tener el poder destructivo del Chidori, pero que carecen de la velocidad detrás de él. Era una técnica devastadora, aunque era la técnica más lenta en su arsenal.

Deidara ver a la rubia capturar su animal de arcilla, metió la mano en la mano-signo. "Katsu!" Una vez más, no pasó nada. "¡Mierda! ¿Por qué no trabajar?" Él dijo con frustración.

"Una pregunta rápida. Akatsuki-san." Naruto dijo, ganando escaso interés de Deidara. "¿Qué crees que pasaría si de arcilla se puso en contacto con un rayo?" La rubia terminó.

"Es bastante obvio que sería-" Los ojos de Deidara se amplió en la realización. "¡Maldito seas!" Él dijo con enojo.

"Tú has descubierto lo que yo veo. Hacerlo ahora que usted entiende .. Soy el peor rival para ti." Naruto una vez declaró: "Ahora le voy a dar una última oportunidad. Surrender".

Deidara apretó el puño con rabia mientras miraba a la ... Bastardo delante de él. Podía ver al padre bastardos de pie junto a él, riendo! Burlándose de él! Él podía ver el destello amarillo matar a sus padres. ¡Oh, cómo odiaba a ese hijo de puta! Iba a matar a ese hijo de puta! De una forma u otra!

"Yo no descansará hasta que sus muertos! Bastardo!" Él rugió con rabia y odio puro. Imprudente carga a la rubia de ira hirviendo en sus ojos. Un puñado de arcilla animal en sus manos, preparándose para activarlos en el segundo que estaba cerca de la rubia.

Naruto por su parte, se limitó a suspirar con irritación. Algunas personas ... Simplemente no aprender.

Sacudiendo lentamente la cabeza pequeña decepción, la rubia pasó por varias manos-signos. **"style Agua: Dragón de agua"** Un dragón hecho completamente de agua salió de la atmósfera detrás de la rubia, el dragón chilló, y sí impulsó a la dirección de Deidara.

Sin embargo, la rubia no había terminado aún. Pasando por varios más a mano signos, la rubia lo miró Deidara, mientras trataba de esquivar el dragón de agua. Naruto zumbaba por un momento, antes de que él llamó el nombre de su próximo Jutsu. **"estilo Rayo:. Laser circo"** Varias corrientes de rayo disparado desde la palma rubio, y golpeó al dragón de agua. Hacer que el dragón se convierten impregnada de un rayo.

Deidara ver la amenaza, inmediatamente trató de escapar de la zona de destino. Sin embargo, Naruto no iba a permitir que eso suceda, ya que disparó una flecha Hiraishin de su ballesta. Con Chakra canaliza hacia el arco, la flecha que parecía moverse a velocidades imposibles. Haciendo una pequeña explosión sónica. La flecha golpeó en el suelo detrás de Deidara, y la rubia al instante apareció detrás de la rubia más.

El exceso de velocidad a través de las señales de mano que la mayoría Jonin encontraría difícil seguir el ritmo, incluso con el Sharingan. La rubia más joven gritó **"estilo de viento: esfera Vacío"** La técnica de viento golpeó en la espalda de Deidara. Hacer que el miembro de Akatsuki grito de sorpresa y dolor. La técnica de viento mantiene la rubia en su lugar el tiempo suficiente, para el rayo dragón de agua infundida a chocar contra él.

Naruto se cruzó de brazos mientras permanecía de pie encima de un árbol un poco dañado. Se deslumbra hacia Deidara con una mirada en blanco. "¿Has terminado ya?" La rubia Jinchuuriki preguntó con suavidad.

Deidara lentamente se puso de pie, con el cuerpo dolorido por el dolor. Miró al Jinchuuriki con su ojo destapado. "¡Tú! ... Te voy a matar! Te voy a destruir por completo! Al igual que la forma en que superó a la otra Jinchuuriki en mi última batalla!" Gritó con furia.

Los ojos de Naruto inmediatamente se estrecharon ligeramente "¿Qué has dicho ..?" Él preguntó, su voz adquirió un filo mortal.

Deidara sonrió, sintiendo una sensación de satisfactorios cuando finalmente dijo algo que llegó a la rubia. "Yo dije, que yo te llevaré abajo .. Al igual que tomé por ese otro Jinchuuriki."

"Así que .. Usted fue el que luchar Gaara." Naruto dijo, la capucha inquietantemente oscureciendo toda la cara de la vista. Excepto la boca, que se creó en una mueca mortal.

"¿Y qué? Sí, lo hice por ese maldito Jinchuuriki. Deberías haber visto su cara cuando lancé mi C3 para destruir una zona muy poblada de la aldea." Deidara se jactó, sus características establecidas en una sonrisa oscura. Sin embargo, Deidara tenía conocimiento de la tormenta de mierda que sólo se había arrojado pulg

En el instante Deidara terminó la frase, sintió algo doloroso en el pecho. Poco a poco mirando hacia abajo, vio que su pecho se saliera el líquido de la sangre. Chakra Canalización en la herida para detener la hemorragia, sintiendo una presencia detrás de él, el miembro rubia del akatsuki lentamente se dio la vuelta. Sólo para ver Naruto de espaldas a él, revestimiento en silencio su espada.

Después de varios minutos de silencio conmocionado por parte de Deidara ... Naruto habló, su voz fría y vacía. "Yo no estaba pensando en matarte ... Me limitaba a ir a golpearle inconsciente, y llevar su forma decapitado de nuevo a Konoha por un poco de" sesión "con Ibiki ... Pero ahora ... Ahora, yo voy convertir todo su cuerpo en el polvo ". La rubia Jinchuuriki dijo, girando lentamente la cabeza.

Y Deidara se tensó de miedo mientras los ojos rojos carmesí lo miraron desde debajo del capó. Los alumnos rasgados deslumbrantes en sus los normales. Deidara ociosamente se preguntó si subir Malado la rubia era una buena cosa, antes de que él se vio obligado a esquivar un ataque que habría eliminado la cabeza si no hubiera estado prestando atención.

"Es hora de morir." Naruto afirmó rotundamente. Su voz ni siquiera bromeando. No había arrogancia en su tono, o el exceso de confianza ... La rubia había dicho como si fuera un hecho.

_"Sasori-danna ... Espero que usted tenga más suerte que yo. '_ Deidara pensó, tratando desesperadamente de llegar a cierta distancia del Jinchuuriki como su compañero rubio le dedica a taijutsu.

* * *

_'Deidara ... Espero que te diviertas ... Porque soy_ no. Sasori pensó, mirando los restos destruidos de su marioneta principal. ¿Cómo se metió en este tipo de situación es bastante simple.

No importaba lo que hiciera, no importa qué tipo de truco sacó. No podía conseguir que la pequeña muñeca de él, agrega en el hecho de que tanto su abuela (quien era un reconocido maestro de las marionetas. Una leyenda por derecho propio), y la chica de pelo blanco hizo un poco buen equipo. A pesar de sus pequeñas argumentos ... Sí, era fácil entender cómo se metió en esta situación.

"Así que usted destruyó mi marioneta, obligando así a que me revelo .. Impresionante." el maestro de las marionetas del akatsuki afirmó. Su voz en blanco, y distante.

Chiyo miró a su forma por la sorpresa. No creía, y no quería creerlo. Su propio nieto apenas había envejecido en absoluto. Era como si él acaba de convertirse en inmortal.Y eso era imposible. Nadie podía ser por lo menos de veinte años, y mirar tan joven. Simplemente no era posible. ella no sabía por qué se veía tan joven, pero ella sospechaba que él podría haber hecho ... ESO.

"Ne! Shiroi-chama! ¿Puedo quedarme con esto?" Chachazero preguntó inocentemente, sosteniendo la cola larga hoja de marionetas de Sasori.

"Chachazero-" Shiroi suspiró "¿Por qué querría usted que cuando usted puede formar fácilmente cambio en ella?"

"Lo quiero como trofeo! Pretty please!" La muñequita rogó, abrazando la pierna de Shiroi mientras dándole una mirada ojos perrito.

Shiroi tarareó unos momentos antes de que ella asintió con la cabeza sin decir nada.

"Yay! Gracias Shiroi-chama!" Chachazero emocionada gritó snugging en la pierna de Shiroi.

Shiroi rió ligeramente, antes de que su rostro se puso serio cuando se dio cuenta de Sasori escarbar en sus ropas. "¿Qué crees que está haciendo? Chiyo-san." Ella preguntó, mirando a Sasori.

Chiyo miró a Sasori y "Un buen titiritero siempre tiene marionetas adicionales con él." El anciano dijo, como si eso lo explicara todo.

Shiroi asintió lentamente, siendo más prudente, ya que con cautela miró al hombre de pelo rojo.

"No puedo creer que estoy siendo obligado a usar" él ". Mi más potente, y el favorito de títeres. Mmm, considere a sí mismos de honor ... No es todos los días," Sasori se detuvo, extendiendo el rollo que había sacado de su túnica . Él canaliza Chakra en la túnica, haciendo humo lo cubras, y su creación.

"-La gente llega a poner sus ojos en el Sandaime Kazekage." Sasori terminado, el humo de la limpieza de la vista. Permitir que el descubierto de una marioneta con el pelo largo negro con púas.

Chiyo se ahogó con su propia saliva y miró con incredulidad en el Kazekage Sadaime. "I-Imposible!" Ella gritó. "E-Eso es el Kazekage Sadaime! Sasori .. no me digas que tu el que ...?" Se interrumpió.

"Sí. El Kazekage nunca desapareció. Lo maté, y utilizó su cuerpo como la base para un nuevo títere." Sasori confirmado.

El puupet Kazekage comenzó a liberar los granos en los granos de arena negro.

"Así que usted es responsable de la muerte de dos de nuestros Kages Sasori!" Chiyo acusado, mirando a su nieto con disgusto.

"Hey espera un segundo." Sasori empezó, sus ojos se estrecharon ligeramente. "No tenía nada que ver con la muerte del Yondaime Kazekage. Eso fue todo Orochimaru está haciendo." Corrigió, dando a su abuela una mirada en blanco.

"No importa! Shiroi-san, tenga especial cuidado con esta marioneta, que se conoce como el Sandaime Kazekage. Él utiliza una técnica conocida como arena de hierro, y es muy peligroso." Dijo Chiyo.

"Gracias por la advertencia." Shiroi dijo suavemente, mirando impresionado.

"Ahora ustedes dos ... moriré aquí." Sasori dijo, su voz permanecer siempre tan en blanco.

Con esas palabras, el tiempo de hablar llegó a su fin, y la arena negro del Sandaime Kazekage comenzó la aceleración hacia el trío. La arena negro separa en tres partes, una para cada persona del grupo.

Chiyo maldijo, mientras back-dio varias vueltas con el fin de evitar ser golpeado con la arena negro. Para una mujer tal, que era sorprendentemente ágil y ágil. Esquivando varios más ataques de arena negro, el viejo Kunoichi miró a Shiroi para ver cómo estaba.

Sólo para ver la chica de pelo blanco esquivar todo ataque dirigido a ella con facilidad y gracia. Con el golpe de la arena negro, Shiroi esquivó consecuencia. Era como si supiera exactamente cuándo la arena negro atacaría, pareciendo leer los pensamientos arenas. Sin embargo, Chiyo sabía que era imposible, ya que la arena no tenía una mente consciente.

Así que era lógico llegar a la conclusión de que la chica de pelo blanco estaba leyendo sus patrones de ataque.

Positivo que Shiroi no requiere ninguna ayuda, Chiyo volvió la cabeza para Chachazero ... Sólo al sudor soltar al ver la pequeña muñeca haciendo volteretas en el aire cuando se trata toda la situación como si fuera un juego.

Chiyo negó con la cabeza, pero se centró en tratar con su nieto y el Sandaime Kazekage. Ella lo miró con el en el Kazekage, y su cerebro pasó por varios métodos sobre cómo tratar con él.

Sin embargo, esos pensamientos se dispararon al infierno con Shiroi de, y el siguiente movimiento de Chachazero.

La muñeca se transformó sus dos manos en réplica exacta de Altair, con la única diferencia de que la hoja se moldeó en su brazo. La muñeca comenzó a girar violentamente, y de una manera incontrolada. La arena negro del Kazekage intentó en rodeadas y abrumar la muñequita. Pero para asombro de Chiyo, y el shock, la arena no tenía ninguna posibilidad contra el bombardeo incesante de Chachazero.

Sasori ver esto, tenía el Sandaime Kazekage recordar toda su arena, sin embargo, se necesitaría mucho tiempo ya que se había extendido por todo el campo.

"Shiroi-chama!" Chachazero gritó con tono alegre y alegre.

Chiyo volvió la cabeza, y ella dio testimonio en el lugar de Shiroi propulsora de su lugar en el campo de batalla. Al ver esto, Sasori intentó tener palas apuñalar el brazo derecho del Sandaime Kazekage a la chica de pelo blanco. Sin embargo, ese plan fue muerto a polvo, como Chachazero se colocó delante del brazo de hoja. Morphing sus manos en garras blancas, la muñequita capturado y cortado del brazo del Kazekage.

Sasori intentó que el guión Kazekage lejos de la muñeca, sin embargo, no pudo conseguir su marioneta para reaccionar a tiempo. Como Shiroi dio un devastador y hueso saque demoledor en la cara títeres. La cara títeres crujió con la cepa y se rajó un poco.

El Sandaime Kazekage fue arruinado fuera de Shiroi, con el rostro arbolada cerca del borde de la rotura. "Patético. Me esperaba un poco más de un Kage. Incluso si es un títere." Shiroi declaró un toque de arrogancia en su tono.

Chiyo entrecerró los ojos ligeramente "No le Shiroi-san subestiman. Así como una marioneta, el Sandaime Kazekage es muy peligroso." el anciano advirtió, manteniendo una mirada cautelosa en forma espasmos del Sandaime Kazekage.

Sin embargo, su preocupación fue en vano, ya que Shiroi pronto llevó su pierna hacia el pecho de madera del Kazekage. Rompiéndolo, y dispersando astillas de madera en el suelo. Queriendo asegurarse de que el títere estúpido fue realmente destruida, Shiroi silencio levantó la mano. Su palma hacia la forma inmóvil del Sandaime Kazekage.

Una intensa luz roja comenzó a generar a partir de la palma, carmesí Youki formando en su palma en la forma de una pequeña esfera.

Sonriendo ampliamente su técnica terminada la formación, Shiroi susurró el nombre de su técnica. A pesar de que era un débil susurro, todo el mundo en la cueva fueron capaces de oír el nombre. **"Cero."** El Youki rojo salió disparado de su palma. El Youki creando un arco de Youki pura, ya que aceleró el Sandaime Kazekage prono.

El Cero destruyó por completo el cuerpo del títere Kazekage, y todo lo que estaba en su camino, antes de que poco a poco se desvaneció, cuando Shiroi detuvo canalización Youki en su ataque.

Shiroi sonrió en lugar oscuro. El cero fue, con mucho, su técnica favorita, y la más favorecida. La mejor parte es que ningún ser humano podría tener la esperanza de utilizar una cosa así, por lo que incluso si la técnica fue visto por digamos un Sharingan ... Sí, te haces una idea. El Sharingan se analizará la técnica. Sin embargo, no sería capaz de copiarlo.

Cero fue hecho completamente por Youki, sólo Jinchuuriki y Youkai podría esperar que incluso aprender esta técnica. Si alguien intenta aprender, que sólo terminaría con un fracaso total. Shiroi estaba orgulloso de decir que ella misma enseñó Naruto la técnica, que había dominado la técnica en poco más de una semana. Tenían algo de sexo duro después de eso ... En un lugar privado, por supuesto ... Lejos de los ojos de los curiosos.

En algún lugar de Konohagukre, Jiraiya estornudó. Sonrió al pensar que una mujer hermosa hablaba de él. Sin embargo, el estornudo llamó la atención de la mujer en la primavera caliente que estaba "investigando" en. Lo malo es ... Todos estaban Kunoichi ... ¡Qué mal día para ser Jiraiya el sannin sapo.

Volver a la batalla, Sasori miraba con incredulidad como su mayor creación fue destruida. Sus ojos se estrecharon ligeramente en ira, antes de dar Shiroi una mirada examinadora. Uno que asco Shiroi allá de la comprensión.

"Tú ... le harán pasar una excelente reemplazo como mi nueva marioneta." Sasori oscuro pronunció, mirando fijamente a la chica de pelo blanco.

Shiroi estremeció de asco puro mientras miraba al hombre con los ojos rojos. Ella le iba a romper, y que iba a disfrutar de la mirada de puro terror en su rostro cuando ella lo mató ... Muy ... Muy ... lentamente.

Chachazero sonrió de una manera inquietante, antes de que ella transformó su mano en la forma de un gran Shuriken. Ella se rió suavemente como lo hizo unos cambios pratice con la hoja en forma de estrella.

Chiyo miró a su nieto, antes de llegar a su túnica y sacó un total de diez pergaminos.

"Así que usted está usando _esa_ técnica, Obaa-san? " Preguntó Sasori, una ceja levantada.

"Sí, lo soy Sasori." Chiyo dijo, la apertura de los rollos, y convocar a diez marionetas en capas blancas.

"Ah sí, el **Blanco técnica secreta:. La colección Chikamatsu de diez marionetas** Se dice que usted fue capaz de destruir toda castillo con esas mismas marionetas Sin embargo-. "Sasori fue apagando, mientras lanzaba su túnica, revelando a sí mismo como nada pero él mismo un títere vida. Este hecho sorprendió Shiroi ligeramente y Chiyo tenía una expresión sombría en su rostro. Era justo lo que ella pensaba, Sasori se entregara en un títere.

"-Pueden sus diez marionetas, frente a mi," La pelirroja del Akatsuki sacó un pergamino de su espalda, abrió y sin sellar el contenido en el interior, por lo que una gran cortina de humo que cubre la zona. La gran cortina de humo se desvaneció poco a poco ... Revelando Sasori rodeado de cientos de títeres "-. **técnica secreta Red: Realización de un centenar de marionetas "** Sasori consigna más preguntó. Su pecho se abrió, dejando cientos de cadenas de Chakra se conecten con su ejército de marionetas.

"Ha utilizado su **técnica secreta Blanco: La colección Chikamatsu de diez marionetas,** para destruir un castillo ... usé mi **técnica secreta Red: La realización de un centenar de marionetas** . para destruir a toda una nación " La pelirroja dijo, su fría mirada en blanco y decidió por su abuela.

"Tendremos que ver la voluntad no nos Sasori? Shiroi-san ... Por favor, le pido que deje Sasori para mí. No hay necesidad de involucrar a sí mismo. Esto ... es negocio familiar." Chiyo declaró, con voz firme y determinada.

Shiroi miró a la anciana. ¿Acaba de ... ¿Acaba de decirle lo que debe hacer? Ella no debe tener sabía quién era! Ella era (que pronto será) Uzumaki Shiroi, esposa (prometido) de Uzumaki Naruto! El mayor y único hombre digno de tocarla! Ella tomó un soplo de calmarse. Ella no debe sentirse enojado por algo como esto.

Sin embargo, ella realmente no le gusta cuando alguien le dijo lo que debía hacer. Pero ella se quedará fuera de esta lucha ... Aunque sólo sea porque Chiyo había logrado ganar un poco de respeto de Shiroi.

Así que se quedó a un lado por respeto, Shiroi agarró un Chachazero lloriqueo, y saltó fuera del cráter que se formó después de Deidara fue. Y se sentó, con las piernas colgando por el borde mientras boredly miró hacia abajo en la pelea que estaba comenzando. Observó distraídamente una explosión fuera a la distancia. Ella supo inmediatamente que la explosión provino de la dirección de Naruto.

Pero ella no estaba preocupado, después de todo ... Desde que Naruto terminó su entrenamiento con Jiraiya, ella jamás había verlo perder una pelea ... Excepto cuando se trataba de un juego de ajedrez.

Estrechando los ojos ligeramente, decidió que esas explosiones no provenían de los enemigos que Naruto estaba luchando. ¿Por qué? Era simple, podía sentir niveles de chakra de Naruto en constante aumento. Ella sonrió un poco, parece que Naruto decidió tomar las cosas un _poco_ en serio.

Ella sonrió un poco oscuro, tal vez ... había influido en su Naru-kun más de lo que pensaba. Después de todo, él lo supiera, le hubiera gustado seguir midiendo sus fuerzas oponentes, antes de tomar las cosas en serio. Pero en este momento, que no era ni siquiera tomando tratar de observar a su oponente ... Iba directo a matar ahora.

No podía esperar a verla (prometido) marido cubierto de sangre otra vez, estaba segura Chachazero iba a disfrutar de ella también.

* * *

Deidara miró a la rubia delante de él con puro miedo. En los últimos minutos, que había tratado infructuosamente de perjudicar a la rubia con su arcilla explosiva. Cuando eso no funcionó, pasó a goblins de arcilla de tamaño humano para combatir la rubia.

Después de todo, sus duendes arcilla era genial para el combate cercano, y su fuerza fue sorprendentemente poderoso dado el hecho de que estaban hechas de ás, podrían estallar en cualquier momento. Así que era muy seguro ahora que él tenía sus duendes arcilla.

Sin embargo, en contra de la rubia, todo era inútil. Luchó contra los duendes sin ningún tipo de miedo en absoluto, y después de varios minutos de lucha contra los duendes, la rubia Jinchuuriki había pronunciado un "tiempo de tomar en serio" antes de una explosión de Chakra azul claro envuelto el campo.

Deidara no sabía lo que pasó, pero sospechaba que su compañero rubio creado una explosión con la fuerza de su Chakra solo. La sola idea de que alguien pueda tener tan potente y Chakra pwerful envió un escalofrío de oído por su espina dorsal.

Ahora la rubia Jinchuuriki Deidara estaba mirando con una mirada en blanco en sus ojos, sus brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, mientras que él dio Deidara una mirada aburrida. "Espero que haya terminado." Naruto dijo, mirando fijamente Deidara.

Mientras tanto Kyuubi, (que acababa de terminar el suministro de Shukaku con Chakra) se redujo ligeramente los ojos. La forma en que el rubio miró a su oponente ...Recordó el zorro de ... "Él".

Pero ¿por qué la actitud rubio a su oponente asemeja a "él"? ¿Podría ser que ...? No, no podía ser. Cuando el zorro fue sellada primero dentro Uzumaki Kushina, que había notado al instante la punzada de Uchiha sangre en sus venas. Al principio, lo confundió. ¿Por qué su envase anterior Uchiha tiene sangre en sus venas. Pero luego, cuando empezó a observar la estructura genética del ADN Uchiha a fondo ... Fue, literalmente, sorprendió al enterarse de que el abuelo de Kushina era, de hecho, "él".

Simplemente no era posible, ¿cómo era posible en el primer lugar? Además, cuando no "él" nunca tiene tiempo para concebir un hijo? Era una mierda sólo pura en lo que se refiere a Kyuubi. En aquel entonces durante la guerra de clanes, "él" era uno de los guerreros más temidos de su tiempo, con Hashirama por supuesto, es el más supuesto, "él" no era más temido, debido a sus brutales métodos de tratar con alguien en caso de que él o su clan amenazan.

De todos modos, con el conocimiento de que "él" tuvo descendencia, Kyuubi había inmediatamente comenzó el proceso de supresión de la sangre Uchiha en sus ó, y Kushina nunca abrió su Sharingan como resultado.

Cuando Kyuubi fue sellado dentro de Naruto, que también había llegado directamente a trabajar en la supresión de la sangre Uchiha en sus venas. Una vez más, fue un éxito. No te pongas el zorro gigante mal, él confiaba en Naruto ahora ... Pero nunca confiaría en Naruto con el Sharingan. Kurama era muy consciente de la forma en que el Sharingan cambia un Uchiha.

Había una razón por la que fue llamado el "ojo que abre emociones. Uchiha siempre habían cortado offf del mundo, ya que temían que sus propias emociones. Cuando amaban algo, o alguien, esa sensación se intensificó con la que despertó su Sharingan. El amor del Uchiha era mucho, mucho más fuerte que el de los Senju.

Kyuubi lo sabía, después de todo, usted no vive durante varios cientos de años, y no recoger una cosa o dos acerca de algunos de los clanes más fuertes de la historia de Konoha.

**"Brat, ¿cuándo vas a dejar de jugar con este tipo?"** preguntó Kyuubi, sus ojos carmesí con atención mirando a la batalla.

_'Se lastimó Gaara Kyuubi. Mi plan es mostrándole lo lucha inútil es. Y cuando se da cuenta del error que ha hecho en el ataque a mis amigos ... Sólo que voy a acabar con él. "_ respondió la rubia, sus ojos se oscurecieron ligeramente. La rubia no estaba seguro de por qué se ha estado teniendo estos pensamientos oscuros, pero eso no importaba en ese momento. Todavía tenía un trabajo que hacer.

Kyuubi suspiró ligero alivio. La rubia estaba haciendo esto porque quería conseguir un poco de venganza por Gaara. Podía lidiar con eso. Pero si el rubio se estaba convirtiendo en otra Madara ... Eso habría sido una historia totalmente diferente.

**"Eso sí, no tiene demasiado tiempo Naruto."** dijo Kyuubi, poniendo su cabeza hacia abajo.

Sin decir palabra la rubia asintió y volvió a dar Deidara una mirada en blanco de desinterés.

"¿Y bien? ¿Has terminado con sus intentos de venganza?" Preguntó Naruto.

Deidara le dio al rubio una mirada fulminante. Apretó los puños con tanta fuerza, que sangraron. ¿Por qué ... ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿No podía golpear el chico? en toda la pelea, él jamás había conseguido colocar ni un dedo en la rubia. Cada vez que atacó con sus artes de arcilla, la rubia simplemente reaccionar en consecuencia, y casi sin esfuerzo anular sus ataques como si fueran un juego de niños.

Esto enfureció a Deidara que no tiene fin. Para que todos sus ataques se encogió de hombros fuera así ... Fue insultante. "Usted ... usted! USTED! Te mostraré ART VERDAD!" Deidara rabió, su voz gritando en voz alta, mientras sus ojos adquirieron un brillo maníaco en él.

La rubia del Akatsuki metió la mano en la bolsa y sacó todo de la arcilla en su interior. Con una sonrisa maníaca, Deidara permitió que las bocas en sus manos para masticar toda la arcilla, y después de varios minutos, la masa de arcilla fue puesto en libertad. "Prepárese para enfrentar mi mayor obra de arte!" Deidara gritó, arrojando el barro en el aire. Cuando estalló en una enorme nube de humo.

Naruto entrecerró los ojos un poco, y se movía lentamente los pies un poco más separados.

El humo se disipó, para revelar una versión positiva masiva de Deidara, con la diferencia de que todo lo relacionado con la doble ya que estaba mucho más pálido. Incluso los colores oscuros de su manto Akatsuki estaba un poco pálido.

"Estaba guardando esto por Uchiha Itachi! Pero por ahora, voy a tener que hacer!" Deidara exclamó, con una sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro.

Naruto simplemente miró acaloradamente en la versión gigante de Deidara. En silencio, la rubia sacó de su funda del Altair, y la hoja comenzó a despertar con un rayo rojo.

Esta fue una característica muy interesante para Altair. Viendo como Altair estaba literalmente nace de chakra del Kyuubi y Youki, la hoja tenía muy propia Youki, y algunos chakra del Kyuubi también. Como resultado, cada vez que la rubia canaliza su chakra rayo, la hoja sería convertirlo, y la convierten en un rayo rojo. Hacer que el aumento de potencia de corte casi un centenar de veces.

En otras palabras, con Naruto canalización Chakra relámpago en la hoja, y Altair por lo que es más fuerte por una cerca de cien veces ... Usted consigue el cuadro. (Eso es un poco abrumado no? Que otra vez, Madara Uchiha es un dominado tan hijo de puta ... Él sigue siendo mi personaje favorito de Naruto sin embargo.)

La versión gigante de arcilla de Deidara comenzó a moverse hacia el rubio, que estaba simplemente mirando al ser masivo.

"Testigo verdadero arte!" Deidara gritó con regocijo, trayendo sus dedos en una mano-signo. "ARTE .. ES UNA EXPLOSIÓN! KATSU!" Con esa frase, la versión gigante de arcilla de Deidara comenzó a converger, y una luz comenzó a salir de sus entrañas.

Los ojos de Naruto se abrieron ligeramente al sentir el poder detrás de la explosión. Se miró las manos, y se las apretó ligeramente. Es hora de tomar una página del libro de su padre. Con ese pensamiento, la rubia silencio levantó uno de Kunai especial de su padre. Si lo coloca frente a él, lo dejó pasar, por lo que es flotar en el aire mientras se concentraba intensamente en el sello que fue grabado en la hoja.

La versión gigante de arcilla de Deidara estaba listo para implosionar, y sin ninguna cantidad de vacilación, la masiva se explotó. El radio de la explosión advacing en el Jinchuuriki rubia inmóvil.

Sin embargo, una matriz de sellado de repente apareció delante de la rubia. Las juntas de tendido, hasta que lograron llegar a eso de las ocho, nueve pulgadas de largo. "Es hora de teletransportarse esta obra 'de arte'." Naruto bromeó, la explosión se absorbe en el propio sello. Apretando el puño una vez que la explosión fue absorbida con éxito, la rubia volvió la mirada hacia Deidara. Como una enorme explosión que parecía exactamente tres o cuatro kilómetros de distancia, detrás de Deidara.

La onda de choque se aproxima hizo túnicas aleteo de Naruto, y su cabeza fue retirado por los vientos furiosos, liberando su hombro longitud del pelo rubio de oro, y hace la cinta de mantener su pelo en una cola de caballo complemento. Naruto miró distraídamente la cinta de volar fuera de miedo. ¿Cómo iba a explicarle esto a Shiroi? Era su regalo para él en el primer lugar.

¿Cómo iba a decirle que la cinta se envió volando Kami sabe dónde?

Deidara mientras tanto veía a la rubia con el shock, y .. Temor leve. la imagen de la rubia de pie encima del árbol, su túnica revoloteando, con el pelo rubio de oro que brilla intensamente. Y sus ojos azules mirando hacia él. El sol brilla detrás de él, dándole una imagen divina.

"Esto es ... arte." Deidara pronunció, su mente parpadear para cuando conoció a Uchiha Itachi, y cómo pensaba la imagen del Uchiha era el arte. Pero esto ... La imagen antes era el verdadero arte. Esta imagen antes, hecho que de Itachi parece como nada más que una simple molestia.

Deidara parpadeó, y su compañero rubio se había ido, y sintió un dolor agudo en el pecho. Mirando hacia abajo, Deidara vio que la mano de Naruto se colocó en el pecho, justo donde estaba su corazón. Ser completamente confundido, Deidara miró el árbol de la rubia antes era, sólo para descubrir que estaba vacío. "H-¿Cómo?" Le preguntó con voz temblorosa, un cosquilleo de la sangre deslizándose de su boca.

"Fue durante ese tiempo." Naruto comenzó "Cuando me llamó la primera flecha, y cuando por primera vez teletransportado a usted. Cuando te apuñaló en el brazo, que había discretamente colocado un Hiraishin allí."

"S-So y-que podría haber fin a esta lucha ... Desde el comienzo. D-Damn y-bastardo N-Namikaze." Deidara logró decir. La rubia de los Akatsuki se balanceaba sobre sus pies durante unos momentos, antes de que él comenzó a caer en el suelo.

Sin embargo, Naruto llamó su compañero rubio antes de que pudiera caer en el suelo. Y bajó con cuidado el arte rubia amorosa en el suelo. "Ya sabes. Te estás muriendo ahora. ¿No sería ... ¿Quieres conseguir algunas cosas de tu pecho?" Preguntó Naruto, mirando a su compañero rubio solemne.

Deidara tosió un poco, antes de que sus ojos se dirigieron a la rubia al lado. "W-¿Qué quieres saber?" , Se preguntó. Podía sentir su desvanecimiento vida, así que ... Él por lo menos quería tener una conciencia clara.

"¿Por qué tienen tal obsesión con el arte?" Preguntó Naruto.

Deidara tuvo un estremecimiento respirar "Tu padre durante la última Gran Guerra Shinobi .. mató a mis padres. Mis padres estaban orgullosos Jonin de Iwa. Se llegó a decir que mi padre era un candidato para el cargo de Yondaime Tsuchikage. Pero, su padre mató él antes de que pudiera ser confirmado. I. .. estuvo en el Shinobi academia Iwa en ese momento. Cuando la noticia de la muerte de mis padres vinieron .. Sentí un vacío entra en mi corazón. Mi corazón tenía un agujero grande que nunca podría ser llenado. traté de tener ese vacío lleno. Pero nada de lo que hizo alguna vez llenó ese vacío ". Deidara tosió un poco, antes de continuar.

"Pero entonces ... He encontrado lo que llenaría el vacío en mi corazón. Arte. Arte comenzó a llenar el vacío en mi corazón. Dediqué todo mi tiempo libre en dibujos artísticos de mis padres. Me encantó el arte para Tanto, que yo estaba dispuesto a abandonar la academia para continuar mi trabajo de arte. Pero ... El Tsuchikage Sandaime encontró una manera para mi arte para ser utilizado en situaciones de combate. Las bocas en mis manos, me permiten colocar la arcilla en ellos, que mastican la arcilla. Cordón con Chakra explosivo, y cuando se liberan son como un sello explosivo. " Deidara tosió una vez más.

"Pronto comencé a amar explosiones también. Y empecé a usar tanto mi arte, y las explosiones juntos. Arte se convirtió en mi obsesión. Quedó ... Mi reemplazo para mis padres. Art ... En cierto modo, sustituye mi los padres ".

"Se sustituye su imagen a los padres con el del arte. Otros pueden llamar a ese patético. Pero yo no lo creo ... creo que amabas a tus padres tanto, que se negó a dejarlos ir. Y como tal, usted pone su imagen a los padres sobre el arte de la técnica. Somos humanos ... Por lo tanto, tendría sentido que estamos en busca de algo para recordarnos nuestros seres queridos fallecidos ". Dijo Naruto.

"Para usted, es su arte que le recuerde a sus padres para mí ... Es a la vez el Hiraishin y el Rasengan que me recuerda a mi padre mientras Altair-.." El rubio puso su mano sobre la empuñadura de Altair "- Y el Kyuubi no Kitsune dentro de mí ... me recuerdas a mi linaje Uzumaki, y de mi madre. " Naruto terminó poniendo la otra mano en su estómago.

Deidara miró a su compañero durante varios minutos, antes de que sus ojos comenzaron a nublar un poco. "Sabes ... Para el hijo de ese bastardo que más odio ... Tu nada mal en absoluto ... Me pregunto ... ¿Estaríamos teniendo esta conversación? ... Si ... mis padres .. . matado ... tuya ... " Deidara ojos vidriosos por completo, y el viento se mecían suavemente la hierba.

Naruto cerró los ojos, y cerró los ojos de Deidara. "Tú amabas a tus padres tanto, que utilizó su imagen en su obra de arte. Fuiste un verdadero artista de corazón, pero sus padres la muerte era su motivación. Ve, y estar con su madre y padre. _yasuraka ni nemuritamae ( Que en paz descanse) "_ La rubia Jinchuuriki dijo, de pie puso de su posición de rodillas.

**"Nunca me he fotografiado que la motivación del hombre sería muerte de sus padres. Pensé que sólo amaba el arte, y las explosiones."** Kyuubi comentó.

Naruto se limitó a forma muerta de Deidara, antes de silencio creó varios clones. "Cavar una tumba para él." Él ordenó a sus clones. El asintió con la cabeza sin decir palabra clones, y wen sobre su tarea.

Kyuubi se levantó ninguna ceja **"Nunca voy a entender por qué usted muestra tanto respeto al cadáver de tu enemigo."** Dijo.

Naruto se quedó en silencio, simplemente cerrando los ojos y esperando pacientemente a que sus clones para terminar sus tareas asignadas. Varios minutos más tarde, los clones dejaron lo que estaban haciendo.

Naruto miró al agujero profundo ahora doce pulgadas. Se dirigió hacia el cadáver de Deidara, y suavemente tomó la rubia muerta. Se trasladó de nuevo a la tumba del deidara, y colocó suavemente el cuerpo pulg Él le dio una mirada a sus clones, que asintió con la cabeza, y comenzó el proceso de enterrar el artista.

Naruto miró a su alrededor el campo, y se encontró una roca lo suficientemente grande para lo que estaba planeando. Recogiendo la peña, y colocarlo cerca de la cabecera de la tumba de Deidara, que superficialmente enterrado la roca. Sacó uno de sus cuchillos para lanzar, que anhelaba en el nombre de Deidara.

Miró sobre la tumba recién creada por unos momentos, antes de saltar a la línea de árboles.

* * *

Shiroi miraba con interés como Chiyo dispuesto el último de cien marionetas de Sasori. La lucha tuvo una duración de varios minutos, pero fue brutal, y muy tensa.

Shiroi no lo creía, pero la anciana había logrado realmente derrotar a cien marionetas con sus diez marionetas. durante la batalla, algunas de las marionetas de Chiyo estaban abrumados y destruidos en el proceso. Por supuesto, es el titiritero que era, Chiyo compensado en consecuencia, y fue capaz de destruir una veintena de no más cada vez que uno de sus títeres fueron destruidos.

Durante la lucha, Shiroi había notado un gran hongo como la nube en la distancia. Se había levantado una ceja, y se preguntó qué había terminado tan lejos. Antes recordó que Naruto, Kakashi, y ese otro tipo luchaban en esa dirección. Se supone que la nube era una explosión. Podía sentir chakra de Naruto, incluso desde la distancia, y se concluyó que la explosión estaba en ninguna parte cerca de su ubicación.

Confiado en que su amor estaba bien, se volvió de nuevo a la lucha pasa por debajo de ella.

La lucha había Chachazero sentirse "nervioso", y muchas veces Shiroi tenido que evitar que la pequeña muñeca de sólo saltar a la palestra para causar un daño importante en el lado del enemigo.

Como dijo Chiyo, esta era su lucha, en primer lugar, y como tal, no tenía derecho a interferir ... Por supuesto que no le impidió "accidentalmente" detener un Kunai de Chiyo vuelta sorprendente. O "accidentalmente" golpeando un senbon envenenado de su curso.

Hey, sólo porque ella no participó en la lucha no significaba que no iba a encontrar alguna manera de calmar su aburrimiento.

Su atención fue conducido de nuevo a la pelea la última vez que la marioneta de Chiyo fue destruido por el propio Sasori.

"Crezco traté de esta batalla frustrante." Sasori dijo, entrecerrando los ojos mientras su voz tenía una punzada de ira. Toda su obra, sus marionetas. El Sandaime cien marionetas técnica. Todo eso. Décadas de trabajo. Incontables horas trabajando en sus títeres ... Todo eso. ARRUINADA! Por una anciana, una pequeña niña de cabello blanco, y su pequeña mascota!

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo. Sasori sentía odio ardiendo a través de su ser.

Iba a matar a ellos, no había duda de eso. Iba a matar de la manera más brutal y retorcido que se le ocurrió. Y después de haber roto su cuerpo más allá de la comprensión. Than, y sólo que, ¿va a poner fin a sus vidas miserables. Y que va a usar sus cuerpos como sus nuevos títeres.

Shiroi miró al criminal S del ranking. El brillo en sus ojos le dijo que todo lo que quería saber.

Tenían que terminar esto rápidamente.

Echó un vistazo a Chiyo, sólo para encontrar a la mujer mayor respirando pesadamente. Pero ella todavía obstinadamente en pie, preparándose para luchar a su nieto contra todo pronóstico. Respecto de Shiroi para ella se levantó por un amplio margen.

"Voy a matar a todos. Y utilizar sus restos para la fundación de mis nuevos títeres." Sasori dijo sombríamente, compartimentos en su cuerpo títeres apertura. Cuchillas violentamente girando y chorreando venenos.

Shiroi, trató de sentarse alrededor, saltó a la defensiva frente a Chiyo. "Lo siento, pero voy a tomar el relevo de aquí Chiyo."

Chiyo abrió la boca para discutir con la chica de pelo blanco, pero se sentía su respiración parada en la garganta cuando Shiroi la miró con sus rasgados ojos rojos.

"Yo dije, yo me haré cargo de esto. Así que sentarse. Abajo. Y que. Me. Lidiar con esto. Entiendo. It?" La chica de pelo blanco dijo peligrosamente.

Tragando saliva, Chiyo asintió lentamente, y ella saltó hacia atrás varios metros para descansar sus viejos huesos.

Chachazero rió mientras flotaba cerca de la cabeza de Shiroi. "Shiroi-chama! ¿Nos unimos a la diversión ahora?" Ella preguntó inocentemente.

"Por supuesto Chachazero." Shiroi respondió, con una sonrisa en su rostro. Sus ojos rojos brillaban locamente con sed de sangre.

"Así que tú eres el primero en morir parece? Muy bien." Sasori dijo. El títere pelirroja cobrará a la chica de pelo negro, sus aspas giran locamente cuando cruzó la distancia entre ellos en menos de un instante.

Shiroi mantuvo la sonrisa de pura sed de sangre en su rostro mientras ella esquivó la hoja de sierra giratoria intentar bisectar ella. Ella inclinó la cabeza, al igual que varios Shurikens volaron más allá de ella. Los shurikens que fueron fusilados en el compartimiento oculto en la mano derecha de Sasori.

Sin embargo, Shiroi no fue capaz de esquivar la hoja brazo izquierdo de Sasori. Ella fue capaz de llevar hasta el antebrazo sin embargo, para asegurar la cuchilla no cavar en su rostro. Sin embargo, la hoja clavó en el brazo, por lo que su sonrisa un poco más ancha.

Antes Sasori pudiera reaccionar, Shiroi agarró a él, y estrechamente se aferró a su brazo, haciendo su woodened crujido brazo de su fortaleza. "Chachazero." Ella gritó.

Dentro de un momento, la pequeña muñeca salió de detrás de Shiroi, y transformó todo su brazo derecho en una guadaña como arma con un borde dentado, y el punto muy fuerte. la muñequita se echó la guadaña, y se puso en contacto con el brazo de Sasori. Cortar en dos, y causando graves daños en el titiritero.

Con la pérdida de su brazo derecho, Sasori saltó hacia atrás en un intento de ganar un poco de distancia.

Shiroi miró su brazo herido, y ella levantó su brazo para examinarlo mejor.

"Es más". Sasori dijo "acabo de inyectar el veneno con la huelga. You'' l estar muerto en un momento." Terminó.

Shiroi mantuvo los ojos rojos sangre de la herida, antes de que ella trajo a su brazo lesionado en sus labios.

"¿Qué estás planeando hacer-" Sasori detuvo su condena, ya que sus ojos mostraron sorpresa al siguiente acción de Shiroi.

La chica de pelo blanco simplemente mordió su brazo, sus colmillos hundiéndose profundamente en el brazo, y ella empezó a chupar el veneno dentro de su después, ella dio su brazo de distancia de sus labios, y comenzó a escupir el veneno en la boca. "Disgusting." Ella pronunció, sin dejar de escupir el veneno.

Los ojos de Sasori mostraron algo parecido al shock. _"I'Impossible! Se las arregló para succionar el veneno antes de que pudiera hacer ningún daño real para ella. Pero ...La única criatura capaz de tal cosa es ... Así que es de ese tipo. esta batalla ya es más difícil. '_ pensó Sasori.

Shiroi, ahora terminó disipando el veneno de sus labios, miró al criminal S del ranking. "¿Cómo voy a matar yo me pregunto. Tal vez debería romper su cuerpo entero woodened en docenas de pequeñas piezas. O tal vez ... debería apuntar a que el corazón de los suyos en ese pecho falso de los suyos." La chica de pelo blanco dijo."Decisiones, decisiones. Tantas decisiones". Ella agregó.

Sasori se tensó un poco, y su brazo último cambió en un giro Shuriken viento demonio.

Shiroi entrecerró los ojos hacia el títere de pelo rojo, y miró a la dirección de Chachazero.

Chachazero rió locamente, antes de que su brazo se movió en una copia de Altair. La muñequita debitada en el penal S del ranking. La muñeca de pelo verde le la copia de Altair se abrió, y la muñequita se rió locamente mientras Sasori contrarrestada mediante el bloqueo de la huelga con su propia espada.

Sasori fue sorprendido con la guardia baja, cuando el otro brazo de Chachazero cambió a una guadaña, y ella abrió la guadaña, con el objetivo de eliminar la cabeza de Sasori. Sin embargo, Sasori demostró que merecía su estado de la S-clasificado, cuando el hombre por poco esquivó el ataque y contraatacó por la rotura de un codo en la cara de las muñecas.

Una pequeña grieta formada en la cara de Chachazero, y la zona era extrañamente silencioso. Eso es hasta que se atacó con intención asesina tan intenso y tan lleno de sed de sangre que habría hecho Madara Uchiha verde de envidia. La muñeca femenina pelo verde se volvió lentamente la cabeza para dar Sasori una sonrisa llena de sed de sangre, y sus ojos verdes brillaban locamente.

"Ese fue un buen golpe!" Se complementa "Pero ahora ... Te voy a enseñar, lo duro que puede golpear." Ella dijo. Antes Sasori pudiera reaccionar, la muñeca se movió ambos brazos en dos grandes bolas de pinchos. "No te muevas ... por favor?" Ella preguntó con dulzura, y sin ninguna duda que ella lanzó las bolas a Sasori. Los ojos de Sasori se abrieron ante la rapidez fueron las bolas, y apenas logró esquivar una que casi golpeó directamente la cabeza.

El recelo mantuvo sus ojos en Chachazero, pero la muñeca se limitó a señalar detrás del criminal S del ranking. Confundido, Sasori se dio la vuelta, sólo para ver a las mismas bolas de pinchos esquivaba redirigir su curso, y comience a moverse nuevamente adentro en su formulario. Observó distraídamente la cadena que conecta Chachazero con las dos armas, antes de que él se vio obligado a esquivar una huelga que estaba apuntando a las piernas.

El miembro de pelo rojo de la Akatsuki se vio obligado a jugar a un juego del gato y el ratón contra Chachazero, y esas dos armas de ella.

Decidiendo que ya era suficiente, Sasori empezó a girar el Shuriken viento demonio en su mano, y tiró la pala en la muñeca de pelo verde. Chachazero reaccionó en consecuencia, y ella movió sus brazos, en un escudo de hoja como arma, y ella golpeó el Shuriken de distancia.

"Se acabó". La voz de Sasori habló desde detrás de ella, y ella se dio la vuelta en un intento de golpear el escudo de hoja en la cara del hombre, pero no era lo suficientemente rápido, y el brazo de hoja de Sasori estaba casi va a perforar la pequeña cabeza de las muñecas ... Sin embargo, que se sometió a una parada, como Sasori de repente dio un puñetazo en la mandíbula cuadrada, y el hombre de pelo rojo se envió volando varios metros, antes de que él se detuvo en seco.

"Gracias por su Cha-chan distracción. Pero ahora ... Es tiempo que dejé de retener. No hay duda en mi mente que Naruto-kun está casi hecho con su lucha. Así que voy a terminar aquí." Shiroi dijo, con los ojos brillando levemente, como un aura de color rosa Youki se escapaba de su pequeña figura. Tenía los ojos rojos, pasando de un rosa amenazante, a un terror que induce rojo.

"Yo siempre estoy encantado de ayudar! Shiroi-chama!" La muñeca respondió.

Sasori se levantó lentamente, con los ojos muy abiertos de shock. _"Ella ... Se ha frenando todo este tiempo? "_ Poco a poco, pensó.

Shiroi tiene una pequeña sonrisa, antes de que de repente desde su posición, el suelo detrás de su ser destrozado ligeramente su velocidad monstruosa. (Ella no es tan rápido como el Raikage o Naruto y Minato, pero lo suficientemente rápido como para hacer que incluso algunos daños en el suelo debajo de ella)

Sasori ojos se abrieron cuando él trató de esquivar el dirigiéndose directamente hacia él ataque. pero no era lo suficientemente rápido, y él fue golpeado en la cara por woodened shiroi, que rápidamente seguido por un codazo la marioneta humana en el cuello, causando astillas para volar por los aires.

No queriendo mostrar siquiera una pizca de misericordia, la chica de pelo blanco se inició el títere que viven en el aire, y se lanzó en el aire. El vampiro de pelo blanco comenzó a realizar acrobacias, y comenzó a golpear literalmente la mierda del titiritero con numerosos combos. Shiroi terminó sus combos, mediante la entrega de un saque demoledor tierra al mans woodened estómago que causa el hombre a golpear el suelo con tal fuerza, que la tierra destrozada por el impacto.

Shiroi tierra en silencio en el suelo, y empezó a dar pasos lentos hasta el cráter que se formó. Al detenerse en el borde del cráter, ella sonrió forma rota de Sasori.

Cuerpo marioneta de Sasori se rompió allá de la comprensión, y cualquier humano normal habría muerto instantáneamente. Sus piernas quedaron destrozadas positivamente en tantos pedazos, el área del pecho se hundió, el brazo sólo de trabajo se había roto, y estaba acostado en algún lugar del campo de batalla, su cuello se derrumbó en varios lugares. Y su cabeza, que tiene varias grietas y derrumbes.

Si fuera humano normal, que esta escena habría sido más espantoso que por así decirlo en este momento.

Shiroi rió oscuramente, y ella levantó los brazos. "¿Unas últimas palabras?" Ella preguntó, Youki roja comenzando a formarse en su palma.

Sasori cerró los ojos, y después de varios minutos a abrirlos. "Sí ... Es sobre un determinado sannin ... Por el nombre de Orochimaru. Sin duda usted ha oído hablar de él."Dijo.

Una mirada interesada cruzó las facciones de Shiroi, antes de que ella frunció el ceño. "Adelante." Ella ordenó.

"Varios días a partir de ahora, me voy a quedar con un informante de la mina que ha estado espiando Orochimaru. La ubicación es en el puente Tenchi cerca hierba país" (que es el lugar correcto ... ¿no?) "-Sin embargo, teniendo en cuenta mi estado actual ... no creo que pueda reunirse con él. " Sasori terminado, de cerrar los ojos aceptación.

Shiroi miró al hombre por unos momentos, antes de que su cero comenzó a disminuir de tamaño, hasta que fue lo suficientemente pequeña como para ser sólo el tamaño de una pelota suave. "Como señal de respeto ... No la destruiré todo su cuerpo." Dijo, antes de que el softbol de tamaño cero se rodó en una viga de la misma manera, y se perforó Sasori directamente en la única cosa en él que era un ser humano ... Su corazón.

"Chachazero ... Nos vamos ahora." Shiroi dijo, dándose la vuelta para salir de la cueva casi destruido que se in Chachazero siguió con entusiasmo, a pesar de que era un poco triste que ella no consiguió hacer mucho en la batalla. Pero bueno! Verla master conquistar toda la pelea fue lo suficientemente impresionante!

Chiyo tenía sus viejos ojos se abrieron al tamaño de platos de la cena, antes de que poco a poco superó su shock. Ella lanzó una mirada triste al que ahora es el cuerpo muerto de verdad a su nieto, y siguió Shiroi poco después.

* * *

Gaara flotaba lentamente en la oscuridad. No sabía cuánto tiempo había estado en la oscuridad sin fin. Había perdido la noción del tiempo hace mucho tiempo, lo único que recordaba era la forma de caer de ahorro de Yui, antes de desmayarse.

Esta oscuridad era tan frío, tan vacío ... Se sentía solo, se sentía solo. Todas las miradas, las miradas de miedo, el dolor, la tristeza, la soledad ... Él preferiría sufrir a través de todo lo que en lugar de estar en la oscuridad sin fin.

¿Quién era él de todos modos. Extraño, lo único que recuerda es una chica llamada Yui. ¿Era importante para él? ¿Qué era ella para él? Alguien precioso? ¿Podría ser? Él era un demonio ... ¿No fue así?

Esta oscuridad era tan confuso. No sabía nada más.

_"Gaara."_

Esa voz ... ¿Por qué parecía tan familiar? Fue Gaara ni siquiera su nombre?

_"Gaara."_

Era importante para él. Eso lo sabía ... Pero, ¿quién era?

_"Gaara .. Despierta"._

¿Por qué suena como si estuviera limpiando la oscuridad?

_"Gaara mi amigo ... mi hermano ... Por favor, despierta."_

Ahora recuerda ... Esa voz era la causa de toda su felicidad. Fue la razón por la cual todo hehad, todo lo que le hacía feliz existía. Esa voz ... Eso lo salvó de su propia oscuridad ...

Gaara abrió los ojos verde mar, su visión borrosa por unos momentos, antes de que se aclaró, y el cabello rubio le llamó la atención inmediata. "Na ... Ruto" Poco a poco pronunciada.

Naruto sonrió a la joven Kazekage "Hey Gaara ... que nos dio un buen susto." Suavemente dijo acariciando la pelirroja en el hombro. Pequeñas lágrimas de alegría que aparece en sus ojos.

Gaara miró detrás de Naruto y Kakashi señaló dándole una sonrisa de ojos, anciano Chiyo smling suavemente en el lugar, y una chica de pelo blanco que le dio una pequeña sonrisa en la escena que se calienta del corazón.

Gaara que volvió sus ojos a inspeccionar la zona ... y sus ojos se abrieron con incredulidad, cuando vio a docenas ... No. .. MILES de Suna Shinob todos ellos con lágrimas en los ojos mientras miraban a su Kazekage.

"Kazekage-sama!" Ellos gritaron de alegría, todos ellos animando y gritando con alegría como su Kazekage estaba ileso.

Gaara observó todo esto con incredulidad, no creer esto fue realmente sucediendo. Sin embargo, una alegría le llamó la atención de la mayoría.

"GAARA!"

Un borrón negro lo derribó, lo que obligó a Naruto para saltar hacia atrás para que no ser golpeado también. El pelo negro pensó fuertemente abrazado Gaara, pequeños sollozos de alegría mientras sostenía con fuerza.

"Yui?" Gaara le preguntó en voz baja.

Pelo negro se movió, y hermosos ojos amarillos de Yui se reunió con su verde mar una, y ella le dio una sonrisa de felicidad.

Gaara sonrió un poco también, pero fue sorprendido con la guardia baja cuando Yui repente se inclinó y le dio un beso. El ninja de Suna todo asombrado en la pantalla, incluso algunos de fan-girls de Gaara no pudo resistir la awes que salían de sus ojos a la vista.

Naruto sonrió ante la escena, y sintió algo abrazo a su lado. Parpadeo, la rubia volvió la cabeza, para ver Shiroi abrazos entre sus ropas, mientras sonríe a la escena sucediendo ante sus ojos. Naruto sonrió y puso sus manos alrededor de Shiroi, haciendo Shiroi besar su cuello suavemente, asegurándose de colocar una burla lamer en él también.

Ella se rió ante el tono rojo en la cara de Naruto, y ella se rió aún más cuando Chachazero decidió encaramarse a sí misma en la cabeza de la rubia. La muñeca riendo mientras se encontraba atrapado en el pelo de la rubia.

Kakashi ver la escena, sonrió feliz en la escena ... Parecían una familia.

Kakashi miró hacia el cielo, su Icha Icha olvidado. Cerró los ojos y suspiró feliz, con un dejo de tristeza. _"Minato-sensei ... Kushina-san ... Usted se sentiría orgulloso de Naruto. No tengo ninguna duda sobre esto. Me siento orgulloso de él, a pesar de haberle enseñado muy pocas cosas. No pasará mucho tiempo hasta que Naruto llega a su verdadero potencial, y va a ser el más grande en la historia de Shinobi. Puedo sentirlo. "_ cree que el Jounin enmascarado.

El enmascarado Joni utrned su mirada en las formas vítores de todo el mundo, y él sonrió una vez más. Este fue un momento alegre y feliz, no había tiempo para tales pensamientos. El futuro podría esperar. En el presente, era lo que importaba. Con esos pensamientos, Kakashi se unió a los aplausos.


	16. Capitulo 16

"Gaara. Si no sales de esta oficina, y disfrutar de la fiesta como todos los demás. Voy a broma tan fuerte que su nieto lo sentirá." Naruto dijo con voz muy serio mientras miraba a su hermano en brazos con gravedad.

Gaara miró a su hermano en todo menos en la sangre, y obstinadamente se cruzó de brazos. "No puedo Naruto. Estaba ausente de mi posición como Kazekage durante dos días. Debo comenzar de inmediato mi habitual ehtic trabajo si espero hasta reducir mi carga de trabajo". Dijo el Kazekage pelirrojo.

Naruto entrecerró los ojos ligeramente "Gaara." Él gruñó "Deja de ser tan terco, y simplemente ir a disfrutar de la fiesta con todos los demás!" Él gritó, golpeando la mano sobre el escritorio de Gaara.

"Y yo te dije, estoy ocupado." Gaara calma CHOT espalda, de pie lentamente de su silla.

"No te puedes quedar encerrado aquí para siempre Gaara."

"¿Por qué no, yo no duermo en el primer lugar."

"Incluso si usted no duerme, usted todavía tiene que tomar un descanso. El estrés es malo para su salud Gaara." Naruto disparó de nuevo, una sonrisa casi satisfecha en su rostro. Sin embargo, esa sonrisa se convirtió en una mueca cuando Gaara se sentó de nuevo en su silla. "Gaara ... Si usted no recibe su culo de esa silla .. te voy a arrastrar fuera." La rubia dijo.

Gaara levantó una ceja inexistente, y cruzó sus dos manos y las piernas. Envío de la rubia antes de él una mirada desafiante. Naruto se movió, y de pronto se lanzó a la pelirroja. "¡Sal de esa silla maldita sea!" La rubia gritó, comenzando un combate luchar contra Gaara.

Al otro lado de la sala, tanto Yui y Shiroi (quién estaban sentados cómodamente en el sofá) dieron miradas sin expresión mientras se miraban el dúo de lucha libre.

"Se olvidaron por completo que estuvimos aquí." Shiroi dijo, con los ojos espasmos ligeramente.

"Sí, estoy de acuerdo." Yui reconoció, su ojos espasmos también. "Sé que es egoísta de mi parte ... Pero cada vez que estaba con Gaara, tenía su atención se centró exclusivamente en mí, y su trabajo ... pero ahora ... Su atención está capacitado sólo en su novio en el momento." Los succubus dijeron sus alas flexionando ligeramente en irritación y envidia.

"Estoy de acuerdo. Cuando Naruto-kun estaba conmigo que no quitaba los ojos de encima ... Incluso cuando Jiraiya le enseñaba algunas técnicas, me di cuenta de cómo sus ojos se mirarme de vez en cuando ... Y cuando estaba en una misión a veces enviaba un sapo mensajero a darme algunas letras de su ... Pero ahora. Su atención se centra sólo en su novio. " Shiroi dijo, con la voz que sostiene una punzada de celos cuando su contracción se hicieron más frecuentes.

Ambos se hicieron aún más enojado cuando se dieron cuenta de los dos niños todavía lucha libre, y se sentían aún más celosos. Ellos no estaban acostumbrados a tener que compartir la atención de sus hombres. Como cuestión de hecho, si pudieran, cerraba son seres, y su hombre en una habitación. Cuando toda la atención de su hombre permanecería únicamente en ellos.

Eran posesivo así ... Aunque admitió que Yui shiroi era un poco poco más posesiva que ella. Después de todo ... Ella robó un montón de cosas de Shiroi cuando eran niños. Y que, en consecuencia hizo Shiroi mucho más posesiva que la mayoría de la gente.

Sus ojos se movieron tanto como Naruto y Gaara continuó luchando, y, finalmente, decidieron suficiente ... Ya era.

"¡BASTA!" Ambos gritaron.

Tanto Naruto y Gaara se congeló en su lugar. Gaara actualmente tenía la pierna derecha presentó a la derecha en la cara de Naruto, mientras que al mismo tiempo la mano derecha estaba agarrando a la rubia por su túnica, y su mano izquierda agarrando una tirada de pelo de la rubia. Mientras que Naruto tenía las dos manos agarrando las mejillas de Gaara, y los extiende, mientras que su pierna derecha estaba bien envuelto alrededor de la pierna derecha de Gaara.

Ambos hombres miraron a su respectiva novia (y novio) en la confusión, y se preguntaban lo que querían.

"Ambos se pone de pie!" Yui gritó.

Gaara y Naruto se apresuraron a hacer lo que le dijo, y en particular, se irguió, como los soldados que se encontraban asignados a la misión.

Yui marchó a Gaara, y ella agarró la oreja con fuerza, haciendo que Gaara, dar un pequeño grito. "Usted va a disfrutar de la fiesta con mi! ¿Está claro?" Pidió / gritó. Gaara asintió sin decir palabra, como Shiroi dirigió hacia Naruto, y ella, al igual que Yui, agarró a la rubia por el oído.

"Y tú me vas a llevar a la fiesta también! Entendido?" Ella gruñó humildes.

Temeroso, Naruto asintió con la cabeza. Hey, él pudo haber sido lo suficientemente potente como para asumir Shinobi S-clasificado ... Pero él no era ningún tonto. Sabía que las mujeres de alguna manera ganar fuerza divina siempre que se cabreados.

"Bueno." Tanto Yui y Shiroi dijeron al unísono, antes de comenzar a arrastrar a los dos a la puerta de salida.

Tanto Naruto y Gaara suspiró en voz baja. "Shikamaru tenía razón ... Las mujeres son molestos." Naruto murmuró junto a Gaara.

Sin decir palabra, Gaara asintió. "Estoy de acuerdo." Él respondió.

Tanto Shiroi y Yui se detuvo de repente, y le dieron el dúo una sonrisa asquerosamente dulce, mientras que el aura de la muerte se arremolinaba a su alrededor. "¿Has dicho algo chicos?" Los dos de ellos dijeron al unísono, sus ojos brillando amenazadoramente.

"No cariño!" Tanto Gaara y Naruto exclamó con pánico.

"Eso es lo que pensamos." Las dos chicas dijeron al unísono, una vez más, antes de que arrastraron su novio (o novia en el caso de Naruto) por la puerta. Tanto los niños sólo podían darse los looks de simpatía, antes de que ambos dieron un gesto solemne ... Era el gesto de alguien ... ¿Quién ha aceptado su destino.

* * *

Cuando Gaara comenzó a participar en la celebración, que honestamente no esperaba divertirse en el festival. Teniendo en cuenta lo socialmente torpe que era. Después de todo, desde que nació fue visto con miedo y un poco de odio. La gente le teme. Nunca vieron un chico solitario que estaba desesperado por un amigo. Todo lo que vieron fue el Bijuu conocido como Ichibi el Shukaku.

Temían que el monstruo dentro de él, y como tal se convirtió en el monstruo que temían que su tío trató de matarlo. Y durante mucho tiempo, él mató sin siquiera un atisbo de remordimiento. De hecho, se podría decir que incluso disfrutó de su muerte por un tiempo ...

... Pero que Gaara había conocido Naruto. Al principio, la rubia le había parecido una persona que le desprecian. Una persona alegre y feliz, que tenía la vida perfecta. Pero ese no fue el caso, y Gaara se dio cuenta de que él y la rubia eran uno y el mismo. Así que la rubia lo confundió enormemente. Así ¿cómo podría alguien que estaba igual que él ... Aún sonreía tan alegremente?

Fue durante esa pelea, cuando Naruto dice que él luchó para aquellos precioso para él, se dan cuenta de Gaara ... Que la razón por la que la rubia era capaz de sonreír tan sinceramente era porque tenía la gente lo reconoce. Y eso es lo que la diferencia entre ellos era.

Gaara quería tener la misma fuerza que lo hizo Naruto. Pero no sabía cómo lograr ese resultado. No sabía cómo crear enlaces, que siempre fue muy confuso para él. Pero él comenzó a desarrollar un verdadero vínculo con sus hermanos mayores. Y se sintió muy feliz de que él se estaba volviendo más y más cerca de sus hermanos.

Y pronto, él no era tan torpe socialmente con sus hermanos. Sin embargo, con otras personas es una historia diferente. Él sabía cómo hacer frente a la política como la palma de su mano. Pero, con la gente normal? Honestamente no tenía idea de cómo interactuar con ellos. Así que por lo general permanecer en silencio, a menos que hablase. (Eso sirvió para poner nervioso a una buena cantidad de ciudadanos Suna)

Sin embargo, cuando conoció a Yui, comenzó a interactuar con otros ninjas de Suna. (Debido a que Yui le obligó a hacerlo, porque en sus palabras "no interactuar con nadie en baka no es saludable!") Y sus futuras interacciones con los demás comenzaron a ser más fácil y más fácil con cada día que viene.

Así que con la mejora de Gaara con sus interacciones sociales, no debería sorprender que él y Naruto estaban teniendo un lugar ... Interesante conversación mientras jugaban un par de juegos.

"Sigo diciendo a Gaara, ramen es el camino a seguir, es el alimento de los dioses!" Naruto dijo, sin hacer nada tirar otra Kunai embotado en su objetivo. El dúo estaba jugando ese tipo de juegos de fiesta en los que desea lanzar un kunai embotado, y si se golpea la blanco, que ese objeto es suya. Este juego fue omong niños muy populares que querían convertirse Shinobi. La rubia se anotó un golpe perfecto en un lujoso bate.

El propietario de la base Naruto dio un pequeño cumplido, y ofreció el peluche de la rubia. La rubia sin decir palabra tomó el peluche, y volvió a mirar a Gaara, sabiendo que el Kazekage pelirrojo no iba a salir de la conversación sin terminar.

"Y digo que Onigiri es el mejor manjar que hay. Naruto" Gaara dijo, dando a su compañero Jinchuuriki una mirada en blanco.

Naruto negó con la cabeza y miró a Gaara como la pelirroja había cometido un pecado grave. "Obviamente, no se ha probado el plato glorioso que es ramen. Tendremos que corregir eso. Con prisa!" La rubia gritó. Antes de que comenzaran los ojos frenéticamente en busca de una tienda que vende ramen.

Después de varios minutos de búsqueda infructuosa, la rubia miró con una nube deprimida en la cabeza. "No hay una tienda de ramen en cualquier lugar." Murmuró, llorando lágrimas animado ante la idea de no tener ramen.

Yui, que estaba observando en silencio la interacción entre Gaara y Naruto, sudor cayó cuando vio la escena que tenía delante. "Es el novio ... siempre así? ..." Ella preguntó, dando Shiroi una mirada de soslayo que los dos disfrutaron de un helado.

Shiroi miró la escena frente a ella, y ella soltó una pequeña risita. "Naruto ha sido siempre excéntrica cuando se trataba de ramen." Ella respondió, una mirada cariñosa y amorosa en su rostro.

"¿De verdad lo ama ¿no es así?" Yui dijo, con una sonrisa en su rostro. "Tal vez un día ... Yo y Gaara puede tener una doble cita con usted y Naruto?" Ella preguntó, un poco esperanzado. fechas dobles era una excusa perfecta para otras parejas futuro cercano. Sería casi como su propia familia. Le gustaba la idea de que ... Además de que la dejaría ganar un poco de conocimiento sobre su hermana, ya que, así que no han visto en mucho tiempo.

Shiroi sonrió "Si .. Me gustaría eso." Ella respondió, dando una mano a su helado.

Yui sonrió, antes de que ella se dio cuenta de que las cosas estaban tranquilas. Un sentimiento de temor se apoderó de ella al darse cuenta de lo que estaba mal. "Shiroi ... ¿Dónde está Chachazero?"

Shiroi levantó una ceja single "Chachazero es ..." Ella se detuvo cuando se dio cuenta de que no sabía dónde estaba Chachazero. "¿Dónde diablos está Chachazero?" Ella pensó, frunciendo el ceño pensativa en su cara.

"¿Quieres decir que no sabes dónde está?" Yui gritó, con una expresión de terror en su rostro.

Shiroi, una vez más, se levantó una delicada ceja. "¿Qué hay de malo en mí no saber dónde Chachazero es?"

Yui miró como si dijera algo estúpido "Shiroi ... Chachazero ... Es una muñequita loco, que le gustan las cosas fuertes ... Y la sangre ... así que dime otra vez, ¿por qué tener Chachazero sola en algún lugar del pueblo ... no es una mala cosa? " Yui gritó, batiendo sus alas frenéticamente mientras sus ojos brillaban de un color amarillo brillante.

Shiroi parpadeó "Sí te entiendo." Ella admitió "Pero, ¿cómo se supone que debo saber dónde Cha-chan es?"

Yui abrió la boca, pero la cerró de un segundo más tarde, cuando un grito de terror irrumpió en el claro. Todo el mundo en la zona volvió la cabeza hacia la dirección del grito. Sólo para ver un Suna Chunin frenéticamente corriendo por las calles con una muñeca riendo persiguiéndolo.

"OH DULCE KAMI-SAMA PLEASE SAVE ME!" Gritó el Chunin, las lágrimas corrían por su rostro. El Chunin miró detrás de él, y él gritó cuando vio el brazo de cambio Chachazero en una réplica perfecta de Altair.

"Espera Yo sólo quiero ver una pequeña cantidad de sangre!" Chachazero declaró, una expresión inocente en su GACE, mientras le daba la Chunin una linda sonrisa. A pesar de la sed de sangre de sus ojos anuló por completo la ternura de la situación.

El Chunin gritó como una niña pequeña cuando Chachazero repente tuvo un aumento en la velocidad. "Oh, por favor! Kami-sama! PROMETO SER UN BUEN MUCHACHO DE AHORA EN ADELANTE!" El Chunin gritó de miedo, antes de que él llevó a los cuatro vientos.

Chachazero rió locamente "Yay! Una carrera en los tejados! Gane quien gane llega a cortar las otras extremidades persona, okay ~" La muñeca con entusiasmo gritó, antes de que ella voló hasta los tejados por encima de ella.

Los aldeanos los ojos en la escena con sorpresa e incredulidad, mientras Yui sólo tenía la boca abierta agape. Gaara tenía una mirada en blanco en su rostro, pero su ojos espasmos decía todo, los demás que necesitaba saber.

Naruto simplemente miraba la escena con una expresión de negro junto a Gaara, pero interiormente suspiró ligero alivio. _'Mejor él que yo.'_ Pensó.

Shiroi sólo dedicó una expresión sin expresión en su rostro, antes de que sus labios se movieron hacia arriba.

"¿No deberíamos hacer algo sobre eso ...?" Yui dijo, su voz adquirió un tono de pregunta.

Shiroi tarareó durante unos minutos "Hmm ... nah". Ella se encogió de hombros, brazos cruzados lamiendo su helado.

"Pero-"

"No te preocupes, Cha-chan es sólo tener un poco de diversión. Ella no irá muy lejos ... espero." Shiroi interrumpido, sin embargo, dijo que esa última parte en voz baja.

El grupo de dos Jinchuuriki y sus respectivas damas disfrutaron de la fiesta durante varias horas, jugar varios juegos y puestos de comida. El Jinchuuriki rubia de Konoha ganó su prometida diversos premios y regalos. La mayoría de ellos relacionados con el bate de cosas, tales como pendientes murciélago temáticos, un anillo temática murciélago y guantes temáticas murciélagos. Shiroi amaba los regalos, y ella se comprometió a llevar a partir de ahora. Ella había dado a la rubia un buen beso húmedo en la mejilla barbuda, por lo que los ojos de la rubia se iluminan con el amor de la chica.

Yui parecía divertido por el dúo, con honestidad, señaló que muy apenas sostenían, (algo que la mayoría de las relaciones no tenían) y si lo hicieron argumentan que sería su mayor parte es para la diversión. ella sabía que tenía una gran cantidad de amor por los demás, y ella dio testimonio de que varias veces durante el festival. Al igual que cuando la rubia le consiguió un regalo, ella responderá dándole la rubia un beso en la mejilla, y ella acaba directamente besar a la rubia llena en los labios.

Los succubus pelo negro estaba feliz de que su hermana había llegado a su hombre ideal, al igual que cómo había llegado ella. Es cierto Gaara estaba muy separada la mayor parte del tiempo, pero Yui sabía Gaara se preocupaba por ella. Y aunque había hecho enormes mejoras en las conversaciones sociales, todavía estaba un poco tímido cuando se trata de otras personas. Pero eso no importaba a Yui.

Amaba Gaara con todo su corazón, Gaara estaba cuidando, y amable y compasiva. La mayoría de la gente simplemente no podía ver detrás de su máscara impasible.

"Está bien, Naruto-kun. Creo que es hora de que compre algo para ti." Shiroi dijo, sus ojos se iluminaron con la idea de comprar algo para su amor. Su pelo blanco está atado en una coleta alta. Había decidido atar el pelo en una cola de caballo para el resto de la noche.

"Eso lo Shiroi-chan?" Preguntó Naruto, una curiosa expresión en su rostro. "¿Qué vas a comprar, si se me permite el atrevimiento de preguntar." Añadió que después de pensamiento.

"Usted dijo que durante su lucha con ese tipo Deidara, que ha perdido su cinta del pelo. Me voy a comprar uno nuevo, ahora vamos." Shiroi dijo, arrastrando la rubia con ella. La mayoría de los habitantes del pueblo fueron sorprendidos por eso, no es frecuente ver a una niña pequeña fricción tales en torno a un tipo casi la mitad de su tamaño.

"Mira a Gaara, ¿no crees que se parecen a una excelente pareja?" Yui susurró.

Gaara miró a la expresión brillante en la cara de Naruto, y le dio una pequeña sonrisa. "Estoy de acuerdo, son el más excelente pareja que he visto en mi vida. Por supuesto, no son más que el segundo mejor en comparación con nosotros." Gaara ligeramente bromeó.

Yui puso mala cara "Mou! ~ Yo soy el que supone que debe estar haciendo las bromas! ~" Ella gimió, con una sonrisa socarrona. "Tal vez lo estoy influyendo mucho más de lo que pensaba." Y añadió con picardía.

Gaara le dio una pequeña sonrisa "Sigue soñando". Él dijo, antes de caminar por la calle, Yui siguiendo paso a su lado.

"Vamos a ver, ¿dónde podemos encontrar una cinta? Preferiblemente uno que no será tan fácilmente perdido en el viento como sus explicaciones." Shiroi murmuró, con los ojos entrecerrados rosa exploración a través de varias tiendas, y stands. Ella tarareó mientras sus ojos seguían explorar a través de las calles, en busca de la cinta que se adapte a su prometido, que sólo sería perfecto para él. Ella no tenía nada, pero lo mejor para su prometido.

Cosas mediocres de baja calidad no son siquiera dignos de estar en la presencia de su novio. En su opinión, Naruto merece sólo lo mejor de lo mejor. Por supuesto que no se les permitió Cosas insignificantes (tales como una aldea que ... No me gustó ... Con una rara pocas personas estar a salvo de su ira) para tocar su amor. Ella apretó los dientes con irritación ya que no se encontró nada de lo que parecería grande en la rubia.

En serio, ella sabe que desde el pueblo estaba en el desierto, no se tienen que la ropa más de alta calidad ... Pero ... ¿Tienen que ser tan barato? La chica de pelo blanco estaba a punto de comenzar agujeros evidentes en lo que se estaba cerca de ella, cuando sus ojos vieron la cosa más increíble que jamás vio.

Una hermosa, cinta naranja rojizo, con una sola raya de plata que atraviesa el centro. Es de seda parecía hecha de la más fina de todos, y su textura parecía suave, liso y fuerte. Se podría decir, de un solo vistazo, que la cinta era mucho más fuerte de lo que parecía. A pesar de que soplaba en el viento, sin arrugas formadas en la textura.

Sus ojos se iluminaron. Ella lo encontró. El regalo perfecto para su prometido.

"Naruto-kun. De esta manera". Ella dijo, tomando su novio de la mano, y los lleva hacia la cinta.

La rubia Jinchuuriki permitió que su novio le llevará hacia el estrado, y el rubio miró con curiosidad a los distintos ítems en stock.

"Disculpe señor." Shiroi dijo cortésmente, esperando a que el propietario de la base a tomar nota de ellos.

"¿Sí?" El anciano le preguntó, colocando abajo su libro para mirar a la pareja. "¿En qué puedo ayudarle?" -Preguntó con una sonrisa en su rostro anciano.

"Esa cinta, ¿cuánto cuesta?" La chica de pelo blanco le preguntó, mirando la cinta.

El anciano tarareó unos momentos, antes de mirar a la chica de pelo blanco. "Bueno, normalmente sólo sería cien ryo. Pero, viendo dados sus orígenes, sería a las tres, a cuatro mil." Él contestó.

"¿Por qué tanto?" Preguntó Shiroi, junto a ella Naruto le dio una pequeña mueca.

"Bueno, la historia de esta cinta es todo lo interesante. Esta cinta fue encontrada en esa extraña tumba en el desierto." El anciano dijo, lo que provocó la atención de Naruto.

"Usted ve, la tumba que está en el desierto es de hecho un extraño. Todos los que alguna vez haya ido a la tumba nunca ha regresado ileso. Me fui a probar y explorar esa tumba con algunos Shinobi. Por mi propia seguridad, el Shinobi preguntó me quede en el campamento. escuchaba, y poco después de salir de la tumba. Varias horas más tarde regresaron, sólo estaban muy agotados. Cuando le pregunté qué le pasaba, me dijeron que el segundo que puse un pie en ese tumba. Era como su Chakra salía de sus cuerpos. Así que, claramente, que sufrían de agotamiento Chakra severa ". El anciano explicó.

Naruto entró en una profunda reflexión mientras reflexionaba sobre lo que había escuchado. _'Una tumba en el desierto, ¿eh? Kyuubi, ¿cuáles son las posibilidades de que su la tumba de Uzumaki Arashi?_ preguntó la rubia.

**"Las posibilidades son muy altas Naruto. Aunque, puede utilizar Altair que lo guíe hacia la ubicación tumbas."** dijo el Kyuubi.

_¿Cómo puede ayudar a Altair?_ preguntó Naruto, mirando la hoja con curiosidad.

**"Cuando Arashi creado Altair, se aseguró de poner un poco de su propia Chakra en la hoja. En cierto sentido, si persiste la presencia de Arashi es en cualquier lugar de este mundo, que se puede apostar tu culo que Altair va a sentirlo."** El zorro gigante explicó.

Naruto asintió con la cabeza hacia el interior, antes de que se presta más atención a lo que pasaba delante de él.

"Tiene que haber alguna otra razón de por qué cuesta tanto." Shiroi afirmó.

El anciano se rió entre dientes "Tienes una mente aguda no? Sí, hay otra razón. Ya ves, cualquiera a quien yo jamás vendí esto, se lo devolvió al día siguiente." Explicó.

"¿Qué quieres decir?" Preguntó Naruto.

"Ellos dicen que se sienten como si estuvieran recibiendo más débil y más débil con cada vez retuvieron la cinta en su persona. Algunas personas dicen que es maldito." El anciano dijo con una pequeña mueca.

Shiroi zumbaba, y estaba a punto de arrastrar a Naruto a otro soporte, cuando el rubio hablaba.

"Me lo llevo". Dijo la rubia Jinchuuriki.

Shiroi Naruto dio un vistazo, pero la rubia sólo le guiñó un ojo, mientras que el anciano levantó una ceja.

"¿Estás seguro muchacho?" El titular del stand, preguntó.

Sin decir palabra la rubia asintió.

"Hmm, bueno ... Ya que estamos celebrando el regreso de Kazekage-sama, creo que puedo bajar el precio ... Pero para una pareja encantadora, yo el precio un poco más. Dos mil ryo por favor."

Sin decir palabra, Shiroi extendió la mano con el dinero, y en cambio, la cinta se colocó en la mano. La chica de pelo blanco le dio la rubia con una sonrisa deslumbrante, aunque la preocupación era evidente en sus ojos. "Naruto, date la vuelta para que pueda atarla alrededor de su cabello." Pidió a la ligera.

La rubia se dio la vuelta sin decir palabra, y se sentó en un banco cercano. Shiroi dio la cinta de una mirada "Si haces algo para hacerle daño ... te destruiré". Ella susurró.

Con su amenaza, dijo, la chica de pelo negro atado la cinta alrededor del pelo de la rubia. Poniéndolo de manera cola de caballo baja. "Tu pelo es aún tan suave y hermosa."Shiroi susurró. su caliente respiración cosquillas en la piel de la rubia.

El rubio se estremeció en ligera excitación, y le dedicó una sonrisa. "Gracias, su cabello también es muy suave y hermoso." Dijo.

Shiroi dio una sonrisa seductora "Coqueteas. Me aseguraré de que para hacer frente a que la excitación de los suyos esta noche." Declaró, la nariz recoger la excitación de su prometido. "Pero por el momento, te sientes diferente?" Ella preguntó, sus ojos rasgados de color rosa mirando fijamente a la rubia.

La rubia Jinchuuriki tarareó unos momentos, para ser sincero ... No sentía nada. Casi como esta supuesta cinta maldita no le perjudicaría en absoluto.

**"Esa cinta ... ¿Por qué tengo la sensación de que de manera familiar? ... Pero ¿por qué no me acuerdo de lo que se utiliza? ... Pero también me siento tan tranquilo ahora."** Kyuubi pronunciado en silencio. Altair latía ligeramente.

"No se está haciendo nada en este momento. De hecho, me siento muy bien." La rubia Jinchuuriki dijo, sin oír las palabras del Kyuubi.

"Eso es bueno". Shiroi declaró: "Ahora vamos, tenemos un festival para disfrutar!" Y añadió, con una sonrisa en su rostro mientras se aferraba al brazo de la rubia. Naruto rió entre dientes mientras se dejaba arrastrar alrededor de su novia.

Los dos disfrutaron de la fiesta durante varias horas, jugar varios juegos, probar diferentes tipos de comida, y participando a veces en algunos juegos de ninja con los niños en el festival.

El dúo funcionó ino Kakashi, quien tuvo dos niñas se aferran a sus armas. Saludaron la jonin pelo gris, a la que el Jounin ansiosamente respondió a su apariencia, antes de que las dos niñas se aferran en sus brazos comenzaron a llevárselo para algunos "diversión" como ellos dicen. Los dos estaban seguros de que Kakashi tenía una gran sonrisa en su rostro. No es que se podía ver gracias a la máscara.

Los dos también se encontró con Sakura que estaba participando en un concurso de fuerza. El aire alrededor parecía para construir con tensión cuando tanto ella, y Shiroi contempló entre sí. Y Naruto Sakura sólo tiene un saludo neutral, y educado, antes de asumir el Shiroi para explorar la fiesta un poco más. (Aunque Naruto hizo una nota mental para hablar de Sakura con Tsunade lo más rápido que pudo.)

Se toparon con Temari, quien estaba participando en un concurso para ver quién tenía la manipulación de viento fuerte. Shiroi sugirió que Naruto ya unirse a su elemento principal es el viento. La rubia estuvo de acuerdo, ya que él quería probarse a sí mismo contra un usuario de viento compañeros. La rubia ganó en última instancia todo el concurso, a pesar de que ganar mucha más experiencia con la naturaleza del viento, viendo su eran otros (como Temari) que le dieron consejos útiles sobre tomar su naturaleza eólica al siguiente nivel. Lo cual, obviamente todos se esfuerzan por dominar también.

Dadas sus clones de sombra, y su talento natural, el rubio sabía que iba a dominar esta en casi ningún momento a todos.

A continuación, el dúo se encontró con Kankuro, (que había sido sanado del veneno en su interior) que se jugueteando alrededor de varias tiendas de títeres en el pueblo, la rubia había hablado inmediatamente con el maquillaje usando jonin, y la pareja escuchó mientras Kankuro les dio una conferencia sobre las malas condiciones de algunos de los títeres (en las tiendas que visitó) se in Puppets eran considerados una marionetas maestros mejor arma.

Si sus títeres estaban en malas condiciones, y no muy bien cuidados, que ese usuario títere era ningún maestro en absoluto.

El dúo de sudor cayó cuando Kankuro empezó a hablar animadamente con otro titiritero, y se fueron poco a poco el uso Jonin hacer con su compañero de titiritero.

Después de varios minutos de vagar sin sentido, los dos se encontraron Chachazero una vez más. Sólo estaba jugando a la pelota con el mismo Chunin ella estaba persiguiendo ... que estaban jugando a la pelota con un lugar fuerte Kunai ... Y el chûnin estaba cubierto de arañazos, con gotas de sangre goteando a través de esos rasguños .. El Chunin también tenía una mirada de terror en su rostro, mientras sus ojos se movían por todas partes, como si estuviera buscando algún tipo de apertura para hacer su escape.

Los dos decidieron dejar Cha-chan se divierta, pero Naruto se aseguró a regañar ligeramente Chachazero, y para decirle que no se mata al hombre.

La muñequita asintió feliz, antes de que ella volvió a su 'juego' sólo que con más moderación. No se detuvo a la muñeca de reír locamente sin embargo.

Ahora, sin embargo, la rubia estaba actualmente que se establecen en la cama, mientras Shiroi horcajadas sobre su cintura, con una sonrisa en su rostro mientras se lamía los labios. "Espero que su lista Naruto-kun, porque ahora mismo .. Su todo mío." Shiroi susurró lamiendo el cuello del rubio, y siguiendo su camino hacia arriba.

"Shiroi-chan, ¿cómo es que tu siempre encima?" La rubia se quejó suavemente, colocando varios besos en el cuello de la chica de pelo blanco.

Shiroi gimió humilde de la oreja "Me encanta dominar Naruto-kun, usted debe saber esto." Ella dijo, mordiéndose el lóbulo de la oreja del rubio.

La rubia abrió la boca ligeramente, pero se quejó mientras se mordía de la manera más agradable posible. "Sé que amas a dominar, su por qué siempre te dejo estar en la cima, la mayor parte del tiempo." Él susurró, sus manos encontrando su camino en la camisa.

Shiroi se estremeció de placer cuando Naruto logró deshacer su sujetador y comenzó a masajear sus pechos. "¡Maldita su habilidad manos." Ella jadeó. Una sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro.

Su boca cubrió la rubia de, y el dúo intercambió en una climatizada, y la pasión llena de besos. Pequeños ruidos slurping oyeron como el dúo intercambia saliva. Shiroi sintió que sus instintos comienzan a tomar el control de nuevo, y el beso se hizo más salvaje y animal. Sus ojos ganando un brillo salvaje en ellos, ya que francés besó apasionadamente.

Varios minutos después, los dos se separaron, jadeando ligeramente, mientras que un rastro de saliva conectado sus labios. Shiroi lamió el rastro de saliva, por lo que es fácil, y la niña empezó a chupar el cuello de la rubia. Naruto se quedó sin aliento, antes de que él comenzó masajear sus pechos con más pasión, y comenzó lentamente a levantar su camisa.

El vampiro de pelo blanco gimió mientras las manos de Naruto masajear sus pechos, y ella dio a la rubia una sonrisa depredadora. "Quiero que tanto en estos momentos."Ella susurró amorosamente, sus manos moviéndose hasta el borde de sus pantalones.

"¿Qué pasa con los juegos previos?" La rubia le preguntó con voz ronca, sus manos se movían a sus pantalones.

"A la mierda los juegos previos!" Ella susurró "Te quiero ahora!" Dicho esto, la chica procedió a desnudarse a la rubia.

"Por lo tanto impaciente." Naruto dijo con diversión. "Pero estoy de acuerdo, el juego previo puede ir al infierno ahora mismo." Con estas palabras, la rubia que se volcó, por lo que estaba en la parte superior. "Pero tengo la oportunidad de estar en la cima." Le susurró. Con eso dicho, que él ayudó a la chica un tiro de su ropa, y su mundo se llenó de un placer intenso, ya que ambos hicieron el amor. **(A / N: Sí, como he dicho antes, yo no hago limones que puedo hacer. limas pequeñas aquí y allá, pero llenas de limones? No. Tal vez en los próximos capítulos si se sienten lo suficientemente seguros.)**

* * *

Naruto le besó la mejilla de Shiroi mientras dormía pacíficamente a su lado. Su pelo blanco estaba en una selva sucio, y su cara era todavía un poco sudoroso. A pesar de que era de esperar, ya que se prolongó durante cerca de varias rondas antes de llamar a una noche.

La rubia le dio un último beso. antes de que él se levantó de la cama y vestido con su túnica atuendo. el acaparamiento de todas sus armas, y colocarlos en sus respectivos lugares en su persona, la rubia abrió la ventana mientras colocaba Altair en su sheathe.

El rubio dio shiroi una sonrisa más, antes de que saltó por la ventana. La rubia saltó por los tejados a un ritmo más rápido, sin embargo, la rubia se desaceleró una vez sintió algo tomar cócteles de sus túnicas.

"Hola Naruto-chama!" Chachazero exclamó, lanzando cócteles de los trajes que ella posan sobre la cabeza de la rubia.

"Cha-chan." La rubia saludó "¿Dónde estabas tú?" , Se preguntó.

"Olvidé que el apartamento era, así que simplemente empecé a pasear." Ella dijo, su voz tan dulce e inocente que Naruto resistió el impulso de abrazar a la muñeca. Pero ... Su voz sonaba demasiado inocente.

"Usted mató algo ¿no?" Afirmó.

"Tal vez ~" Respondió la pequeña muñeca.

Naruto suspiró "Lo mataste?"

"Realmente un gran lagarto!" Chachazero exclamó, señalando sus pequeños dedos de un lagarto espasmo que estaba tirado en el suelo, bañado en sangre. Sin embargo, el temblor fue puesto en espera, como un cuchillo de repente encontró su camino en el cuello.

La rubia jinchuuriki parpadeó, antes de mirar a Chachazero, que tenía su brazo extendido. "Ha sido realmente necesario?"

"Sí". Ella contestó.

La rubia se limitó a suspirar, antes de que él reanudó su caminata hacia el edificio del Kazekage.

"¿A dónde vamos?" Preguntó Chachazero.

"Para cumplir con Gaara." Respondió Naruto.

"¿Por qué?"

"Tengo que hablar con él."

"¿Por qué?"

"Es algo importante."

"¿Qué es eso?"

"Es probable que sólo aburrir, Cha-chan."

"Está bien ~" Sin nada más que hacer, la muñequita decidió jugar en el cabello de Naruto, conseguir enredado a sí misma en el proceso. La muñeca se rió, antes de que ella comenzó a desenredarse a sí misma, y se repite el proceso una y otra vez.

Naruto suspiró, pero no detuvo la muñequita. En todo caso, se divirtió con la muñeca de pelo verde en la cabeza. Después de saltar a través de varios tejados más, la rubia saltó en el balcón de la oficina del Kazekage.

La rubia en silencio, abrió la puerta de cristal y entró.

"Hola Naruto." Una voz en blanco pronunció en voz baja, su tono profundo a pesar de romper el silencio en la oficina con poca luz.

La rubia volvió su mirada hacia Gaara, quien fue en silencio anotando en algunos documentos, y la rubia ociosamente se preguntó si debía decirle a Gaara el secreto de derrotar papeleo. La rubia abrió la boca para saludar a la pelirroja, sólo para que se quede callado cuando Gaara hizo un movimiento acallar con sus dedos, y señaló al otro lado de la habitación.

La rubia se levantó una ceja, y entrenó a su mirada en la figura de pelo negro tranquilamente durmiendo en el sofá. Una manta encima de su forma de dormir.

La rubia se rió entre dientes cuando se dio cuenta que se trataba de Yui que estaba durmiendo en el sofá. La rubia abrió la boca y habló en un tono de voz bajo. "Hey Gaara." Dijo en voz baja, sentado en una silla, en el extremo opuesto de la mesa de Gaara.

El Kazekage pelirroja garabateó en silencio en varios documentos más, antes de que se entrenó con la mirada en blanco en su hermano Jinchuuriki.

"¿Hay algo que usted necesita, Naruto?" Preguntó Gaara, cruzando los brazos, mientras se recostaba en su silla. (Una silla muy cómoda podría añadir).

"Vine para ganar su permiso en algo." Contestó la rubia.

Gaara levantó una ceja "Y eso sería?"

"Quiero su permiso para explorar el desierto, y la búsqueda a través de una determinada tumba, que sus pobladores han encontrado."

El Kazekage pelirrojo entrecerró los ojos "¿Por qué quieres a buscar si esa tumba. Si no me equivoco, usted debe haber oído hablar de los rumores que se ciernen sobre esa tumba. Sobre todo porque todos los que han entrado, o bien ha sido hospitalizado , o murieron de agotamiento Chakra ". Afirmó.

"Yo sé de eso ... Pero esto es importante para mí." Naruto dijo, con los ojos mirando en calma de Gaara ojos verde mar.

"¿Por qué es importante para ti?" Preguntó Gaara, mirando a la rubia con atención.

"Esa tumba ... Puede pertenecer a un antepasado mío ... Por el nombre de Uzumaki Arashi, el primer jefe del clan Uzumaki." El Jounin rubia respondió, ya no hay razón para mentir a su hermano en todo menos en la sangre.

Los ojos de Gaara se suavizaron ligeramente "Ya veo, así que esta es una oportunidad para que usted tenga algo de valor ... que te pertenece por derecho de nacimiento."

Sin decir palabra, la rubia asintió. Y el jonin túnica espera Gaara le dejó investigar la tumba.

Gaara cerró los ojos por unos momentos, antes de abrirlos. "Muy bien, lo voy a permitir. Pero-" Aquí la pelirroja le dio al rubio una mirada intensa. "Será mejor que venga de nuevo en perfectas condiciones. Si vuelves con siquiera un rasguño en ti, que te voy a enterrar en un tsunami de arena. Entendido?" Exigió.

Naruto rió y saludó en tono de broma. "Sí, señor! Kazekage-sama!" Él dijo, sonando como un soldado entró a su última batalla.

"Eso es a Gaara, Naruto." Gaara dijo con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

Naruto rió "Me aseguraré de que para lograr que un recuerdo." Él dijo, antes de irse a la oficina, de la misma manera que vino.

Gaara miró la puerta de cristal durante unos momentos, antes de regresar a sus papeles. "Lo menos que podía haber hecho era cerrar la puerta." Él murmuró, sintiendo el breezing en su oficina.

Con Naruto, la rubia estaba saltando por los tejados, Chachazero aferrado su túnica mientras corría por los tejados. Sin embargo, de repente se detuvo cuando vio algo blanco en la tierra delante de él.

"¿Dónde crees que vas?" La figura blanca preguntó. Las nubes se abrieron y la luz de la luna brillaba sobre la figura de Shiroi, su largo cabello blanco que fluye en el ojos de color rosa mirando fijamente a la rubia. Ella estaba vestida con su traje de noche, sin embargo, en virtud de que llevaba una camisa negra de Naruto, y llevaba otra de ropa de la rubia, que es un par de pantalones cortos negros.

"Hey Shiroi-chan!" La rubia alegremente exclamó.

La chica de pelo blanco colocó las manos en sus caderas, y ella le dio a su novio una mirada.

Naruto conocía esa mirada, era una mirada que decía 'si no me dices dónde vas, yo voy a batir fuera de ti. " La rubia bebió.

"No has respondido a mi pregunta Naruto-kun. Where. Son. Usted. Going." Ella dijo, asegurándose de poner mayor énfasis en los últimos cuatro palabras.

Naruto suspiró, antes de una grave expresión apareció en su rostro. "Me va a investigar la tumba nos enteramos el día de hoy."

"¿Y por qué sería esta tumba de importancia para usted?" La chica de pelo blanco le preguntó, con los ojos mirando a las rubias.

"... La tumba pertenece a Uzumaki Arashi." La rubia respondió finalmente.

Los ojos de Shiroi se abrieron, la tumba ... Perteneció al creador de Altair? "Ya veo ... Así que por eso, quiere visitar la tumba." Ella dijo en voz baja, la comprensión de que todo lo que estaba en la tumba, era a la vez de Naruto Uzumaki como un derecho de nacimiento, y algo para conectar aún más cerca de su familia.

"Sabes ... Normalmente me gustaría preguntarle si puedo venir ... Pero algo me dice que usted quiere hacer esto por sí solo .. ¿No?" Thw pelo blanco vampírica niña dijo, sus ojos cayendo ligeramente.

Una mano se abrió camino hasta la barbilla, y su mentón levantado, para que pudiera mirar a los ojos de Naruto. "Tengo que hacer esto solo Shiroi-chan. Sospecho que la tumba sólo se excepto los de Uzumaki sangre. Y ahora mismo, yo soy la única persona que tiene aún la oportunidad de explorar realmente la tumba. Además ... me la sensación de que voy a conocer a alguien ... " La rubia soltó, mirando a los ojos a su novio.

Shiroi suspiró, pero no rompió el contacto visual con la rubia. "Está bien, pero es mejor que vuelvas en perfectas condiciones. Entendido. Si no ..." Salió de la amenaza que se cierne, a sabiendas de que la rubia lo entendería lo que estaba tratando de decir.

"Entiendo Shiroi-chan. Ninguno cero estará en mi cuerpo cuando vuelva." Él respondió.

"Bueno." Shiroi dijo, asintiendo levemente con la cabeza de manera satisfecho.

Naruto presionar sus labios contra los de Shiroi, y los dos se besó por unos momentos, antes de que la rubia se echó hacia atrás. "Cha-chan." Comenzó, por lo Chachazero animarse.

"Mantenga empresa Shiroi-chan mientras estoy fuera." La rubia terminó.

"Okay! Naruto-chama!" La pequeña muñeca de pelo verde, dijo, saltando sobre la cabeza de Shiroi.

"Estaré de vuelta una vez que haya terminado la exploración de la tumba." Naruto dijo, antes de que su forma borrosa mientras desaparecía en un arranque de velocidad.

Shiroi se quedó en el lugar donde estaba Naruto, antes de que ella le puso una mano sobre el vientre, y ella lanzó un gruñido irritado.

"¿Pasa algo? Shiroi-chama?" Preguntó Chachazero.

Shiroi le despidió "No es nada. Es que mi estómago se siente un poco raro es todo." Ella dijo.

"Tal vez Shiroi-chama debe ir a un médico?" La muñeca obessed sangre dijo, inclinando la cabeza lindamente.

Los labios de Shiroi recogido en una mueca "¡No! Odio a los médicos! Ellos, y sus objetos puntiagudos! Sin mencionar que no hablan con la gente como si fueran idiotas!"Ella silbó. Odiaba a los médicos, se acuerda de la última vez que fue al médico. No le gustaba la forma en que le hablaba como si fuera un idiota. Razón por la cual los aldeanos 'misteriosamente' encontró su cadáver en su oficina de drenado de toda su sangre.

No le gustaba que le hablaran como si fuera un idiota. Nuff dijo.

La decisión de dejar de pensar en esos pensamientos, la chica de pelo blanco se dio la vuelta y comenzó a dirigirse hacia el apartamento alquilado venía.

Naruto estaría bien. Él prometió después de todo.

* * *

Naruto gruñó mientras caminaron a través de los granos sobre los granos de arena. Han pasado varias horas desde que salió de Suna, y varias horas desde que comenzó a explorar el desierto con Altair como su guía. Varias horas de caminata a través de este dios del desierto abandonado, y ni una sola señal fue vista. Varias horas de movimiento a través de este desierto de arena y evitar varios animales venenosos, y todavía nada!

La rubia se estaba molesto muy rápidamente, y gruñó como arena comenzó a entrar en sus botas. Sí, parece que la rubia puede tener un nuevo odio hacia la arena, si esto sigue así.

La rubia se quejó un poco "Altair, cualquier cosa?" Pidió, ocultando su disgusto con indiferencia. No funcionó, ya que Kyuubi se rió en voz baja a la rubia.

La espada envainada pulsaba un negativo y la rubia suspiró con irritación.

"Por el amor de todo lo sagrado. Por favor, Kami-sama, me ayuden a encontrar esta tumba. Así que puedo salir de este Kami desierto abandonado ya." Él se quejó.

**"Usted sabe, quejándose de esto no va a ayudar a cualquiera."** Kyuubi dijo perezosamente, sus colas meciéndose perezosamente, mientras sus ojos boredly mirar a través de sus contenedores ojos.

_-Pues que, ¿por qué no ofrecer un consejo? Para que yo pueda dejar de mi "queja" como usted dice. "_ El tiro rubio de nuevo.

Kyuubi se quejó por un momento **"Yo no tengo que kit. Estamos casi allí de todos modos."** dijo el zorro grande multi-cola.

_"¿Qué quieres decir? '_ Naruto preguntó confusamente.

Sin embargo, la respuesta de la rubia vino de la forma de Altair repente ruidos en su sheathe, mientras que los pulsos de excitación se están enviando a la rubia en rubia se tambaleó por momentos, antes de apretar Altair formar su sheathe, y sintió la hoja empieza a tirar de él, literalmente, a lo largo.

La rubia dejó la hoja para tirar de él a lo largo, y unos instantes más tarde, y gran estructura fue visto. Fue un gran templo como edificio, las paredes son oxidadas de edad, y sus puertas descompone. El edificio fácilmente se alzaba sobre la torre Hokage vuelta en Konoha. Sin embargo, todo es lugar parecía devastado, como si hubiese pasado por un ataque temible y espantosa que se prolongó durante varios días y noches.

Dos estatuas grandes se sitúan en la entrada de la del templo como la construcción, el de la izquierda parecía ser un antiguo tipo de Shinobi, con una placa de armadura en el pecho, guantes blindados, blindados y piernas.

A juzgar cubrió el hombre pecho y la espalda a diferencia de la armadura que Uchiha Madara, Tobirama Senju y Senju Hashirama llevaban. Y, por último, un casco, con una forma circular a la misma. Sólo algún tipo de lo que parecía ser de piel se situó en la parte superior. (Borgia armaduras de Assassins Creed La Hermandad.)

La segunda estatua, realizada armadura similar, sólo que con una capa añadida de hacer una diferencia.

**"Sí ... Este es el lugar."** Kyuubi pronunció.

"¿Fue esto ...?"

**"Sí. .. Estas estatuas eran de la Uzumaki de antaño. La primera generación del clan Uzumaki. La capa representa el de la jonin rango, mientras que el otro sólo representa un rango de Genin."** El zorro gigante explicó.

"Amazing". Naruto respiró, su rostro puso en una expresión de asombro. "Esto es ... La primera generación del clan Uzumaki." La rubia comenzó a subir las miradas del templo, y cuando llegó a la cima, el templo parecía aún más grande de lo que hacía antes.

Colocar una mano sobre una de las puertas rotas, la rubia cerró los ojos y se permitió saborear la sensación de que se le dio. Pensar que este templo podría sobrevivir durante tantos años. Fue increíble. Sin embargo, la prueba estaba de pie delante de él.

Tomando una respiración profunda, la rubia armó sus nervios, y entró en el templo. Casi inmediatamente después de que él entró en el templo, la rubia sintió que su Chakra empezar dejando su cuerpo. La rubia se quedó sin aliento mientras caía de rodillas en el suelo. Podía sentir su Chakra está agotando, lo sentía desvanecerse.

**"JODER Kit Este lugar está lleno de -!"** voz de pánico del Kyuubi estaba bloqueado, y la rubia sintió que su relación con el zorro gigante fundido. Todavía podía sentir el zorro en su interior ... pero todo contacto con Kyuubi fue destruido por el momento.

Por primera vez en su vida, Naruto estaba muy asustada de no poder hablar con el Kyuubi en absoluto. La arena rubia de los dientes mientras sentía que su Chakra decoloración más.

La arena rubia de los dientes, y que obligaron a su cabeza. La rubia se esforzó por mantener la cabeza en alto, pero por lo demás fue su no era otro problema. Con la cabeza ahora levantó, miró a la rubia de la estructura en el interior del templo. Y sus ojos se abrieron a lo que había en su campo de visión.

Seals, decenas ... No. _Cientos,_ si no _miles_ de focas fueron grabados en las paredes de templos, suelos y techos. A pesar de que era el tipo de sellos que realmente le llamó la atención. Los sellos fueron complicados, demasiado complicado, incluso por unos sellos expertos estándares. Sólo un verdadero maestro del sello puede realmente identificar los sellos. Por suerte, Naruto era un maestro del sello, a pesar de que puede no estar al nivel de Jiraiya, que todavía podía ser considerado un maestro del sello.

Y los sellos que fueron grabados en la estructura de los templos, eran la supresión de Chakra, y los sellos de absorción. Destinado para suprimir y absorber cualquier cantidad de Chakra que puede, y se utilizaría en el interior del templo.

Y a juzgar por la complejidad de los sellos, que estaban destinados a absorber y eliminar suficiente Chakra para acabar incluso un Bijuu del calibre del Kyuubi.

El rubio frunció los labios y le mordió en la mano. La sangre salpicó en el suelo, y debido a la sangre Uzumaki en sus venas, los sellos de absorción Chakra se desactiva, pero los sellos de supresión eran todavía activo.

La rubia se quedó sin aliento al sentir su Chakra volver a la suya, pero él sabía que su Chakra siempre se puede suprimir mientras que en el interior del templo, ya que los sellos eran todavía activos.

La rubia se levantó y trató de ponerse en contacto con el Kyuubi dentro de él, sólo para la conexión que estaba tratando de establecer que romper casi al instante. Naruto suspiró, pensó que era el caso, la rubia estudió el área durante varios minutos, antes de que él comenzó a moverse a través de las salas de los templos. Mientras caminaba por los pasillos, la rubia se dio cuenta de que a pesar de que fueron Está cubierto de moho, polvo, y fueron decayendo. Ellos todavía estaban fuertes y resistentes.

Varios minutos más tarde, la rubia se detuvo frente a una gran sala con un área abierta. Sin embargo, el suelo delante de él estaba completamente destruida, dejando un gran vacío que parecía casi insondable.

Con Chakra habría sido un asunto sencillo de conseguir a través de este. Pero, con los sellos de supresión, todo uso de Chakra era prácticamente inútil. El Jounin túnica reflexionó sobre cómo iba a conseguir pasar esta brecha, cuando notó un movimiento por el rabillo del ojo.

El joven Jinchuuriki se volvió y sus ojos se posaron sobre el mismo hombre que había visto antes de su breve pelea con Kisame. Aunque una vez más, él estaba en la forma de una imagen astral en vez de estar físicamente allí.

El hombre pelirrojo se volvió su mirada hacia Naruto, y parecía sonreír a la rubia. El hombre transparente que volvió la mirada en el vacío, y para sorpresa de Naruto, empezó a correr a la misma. El hombre saltó y agarró a una viga de madera que salen de las paredes, y se irguió. El hombre que saltó al otro lado de las otras vigas, sus pies con elegancia aterrizar en ellos. Al llegar a la última viga, el hombre hizo algo acrobático, y pasó una vez en ella, y se agarró a una barra oxidada como la pipa.

El hombre que usa su otro brazo para agarrarse de otra pipa y comenzó a balancearse a través de entre las tuberías como los niños en las barras de mono. En el último juego de barras, el hombre agarró a él, y centrifuga verticalmente sobre ella, antes de que él saltó y aterrizó sin problemas en el otro lado de la brecha.

El fantasma como el hombre se dio la vuelta y le dio a la rubia una sonrisa. Como si decir "superar eso. '

Naruto lo miró, y él saltó al otro lado de la primera cornisa, y repitió la actuación del hombre de pelo rojo. Sin embargo, la rubia tenía algunos sustos, y casi se cayó un par de veces. Pero en general, la rubia lo hizo bastante bien. Sólo tenía que saltar a través de las barras, y para balancearse a través de ellos como el hombre pelirrojo hizo. La rubia lo hizo así, pero no aterrizó con tanta gracia, por otro lado, como la antigua Uzumaki.

Pero eso no importaba, y la rubia volvió a su viaje a través del templo. Caminando a través de la segunda serie de pasillos, la rubia disfrutó una vez más la sensación de estar en el templo de la antigua. Sintió una sensación increíble de felicidad, y se sentía como si perteneciera aquí. En Uzushiogakure, el sentimiento de pertenencia hubo una intensa también.

Pero por alguna razón, ese sentimiento era diez veces más fuerte aquí. El Jinchuuriki de Konoha ociosamente se preguntó cómo no se ha encontrado este templo a través de los años, pero él empujó esos pensamientos a un lado cuando vio a una puerta delante de él.

El joven Jinchuuriki se detuvo y examinó la puerta, fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de un esqueleto debajo de ella. El rubio se estremeció cuando notó que parecía como si hubiera sido cortado por la mitad.

Naruto miró a su alrededor durante unos instantes, antes de volver a la imagen astral del hombre pelirrojo apareció, salvo detrás de él, había otras dos personas.

El que está en el costado izquierdo ha mantenido un estilo de armadura similar a la que vio la estatua lleva fuera del templo, excepto que era de color negro, y la armadura era de un color negro brillante. Su placa de pecho parecía sobresalir ligeramente, como un par de alas de un cuervo. Un andrajosa capa de negro detrás de él, con el ... Los ojos del rubio se abrieron mientras miraba a la cresta Uchiha, con orgullo de ser descubierto en la parte posterior de la capa del hombre.

Miró el pelo negro mans y ónix ojos negros, y la rubia vio inmediatamente las similitudes entre Uchiha de hoy, y este hombre.

El otro hombre tenía el pelo negro, así, a menos que sus ojos eran de un verde oscuro, y llevaba el mismo tipo de como los antiguos Uchiha, excepto que era de un color verde oscuro, con lo que parecía ser pequeñas púas hombro armadura palas y un La cara de jabalí grabado en la armadura. Él que llevaba una capa, excepto que no estaba por los suelos, y era de un color blanco brillante, y la cresta Senju, desnuda con orgullo en él.

Naruto se dio cuenta de que se trataba de dos antiguos Uchiha por el aspecto de ellos, y que parecía ser muy importante.

La rubia volvió la cabeza para mirar al Uzumaki pelirroja, y para su sorpresa, su atuendo era diferente a la que vio a las dos primeras veces.

Al otro lado de su torso, la armadura se compone de placas de metal estilizados. El protector de brazo superior derecho extendido más alto que el hombro, aunque la de la izquierda se fijó inferior para dar cabida a una capa de color negro con un interior de color rojo. Los brazaletes a juego de la armadura fueron usados en conjunto con los guantes de cuero en cada mano. Una especie de remolino El Uzumaki se llevaba con orgullo en la capa de un color blanco brillante. (El Drachen Armor Helmschmied de Assassins Creed La Hermandad.)

_"Me alegro de que los dos aceptaron mi oferta de un tratado de paz. Ojalá que duraría al menos el tiempo suficiente para que podamos reparar realmente nuestra amistad."Dijo el hombre de pelo rojo._

_"El silencio Arashi. Sólo acepté venir porque éramos buenos amigos antes de la guerra. Si hubiera sabido un Senju debían participar, nunca habría venido." La antigua Uchiha escupió._

_Una nube depresiva voló sobre la cabeza de Arashi "Su tan frío ... Kyousuke." Pronunció._

_El Senju junto al Uchiha sudor cayó "Ahora mira lo que hizo Kyousuke. Sabes Arashi tiene un problema de la depresión." Murmuró._

_Kyousuke miró al Senju "Cállate Ichigo. Usted ya está en la cuerda floja conmigo." El Uchiha dijo con frialdad, su Sharingan a todo volumen. Sin embargo, el Sharingan del hombre fue a una transformación diferente, y ahora tenía siete triángulos de púas en el extremo de la iris, todas ellas apuntando hacia el alumno, sin embargo, no había ningún alumno, para empezar. Sólo tres pequeños tomoe en lugar de la pupila._

_Ichigo miró a Kyousuke "No me importa para sus palabras. Kyousuke." Dijo con una mirada, estilo de madera famoso del clan Senju mostrando a la luz, como la madera empezaba a formar en torno a él._

_Los dos miraron como si iban a intercambiar golpes, pero sus ojos se abrieron de miedo cuando Arashi pronto desató una enorme ola de una intención asesina a los dos de ellos. Al instante por lo que dejan de su lucha, y haciendo que en mirar Arashi en el miedo._

_"Yo te invité dos aquí, para que podamos disfrutar de nuestra amistad recién formado. No verte dos luchan por un asunto poco como niños. Si usted tiene la intención de luchar, que voy a matar a los dos de usted, independientemente de nuestra amistad. No me importa si luchas fuera de este templo. Pero recuerda ... Los miembros de mi clan viven aquí. Si tiene la intención de luchar aquí ... Que yo te voy a matar. ¿Entendido? " Arashi dijo fríamente._

_Sin mediar palabra, los dos antiguos Uchiha y Senju asintieron._

_"Bueno." Y así, el ambiente de tensión se desvaneció, como Arashi tenía una alegre sonrisa en su rostro. "Ahora vamos a ir! Quiero tener algunos ramen!" Dicho esto, el primer jefe del clan del clan Uzumaki, se agarró de una palanca, y tiró. Hacer la puerta abierta, y sus imágenes astrales se desvaneció de inmediato._

Naruto miró a las imágenes astrales desvanecimiento con shock y sorpresa en su rostro. Parecía como si la antigua Uchiha y Senu tenían miedo de Arashi, si su reacción a su demostración de poder era cualquier cosa ir cerca.

La rubia miró la palanca que abrió la puerta, y al instante lo oxidado que parecía ser. Al parecer, ha envejecido la palanca más allá de su mejor momento. La rubia se tiró de la palanca, y milagrosamente se abrió la puerta a pesar de su edad. Sin embargo, la palanca se escapó de su lugar, la rubia parpadeó mientras miraba a la palanca ahora roto. Y de lo que él dirigió su atención a la puerta ahora cerrar.

"Oh no!" Naruto gritó. Dicho esto, el rubio corrió hacia la puerta de cierre, y se deslizó por debajo de ella, al igual que se cerrara. Naruto suspiró y se puso de pie, y miró por el pasillo. La rubia comenzó a correr por el pasillo, su forma casi borrando de sólo velocidad pura y el Jinchuuriki entrecerró los ojos cuando dijo miradas destruidas conducen a la planta superior.

El primer pensamiento de la rubia era utilizar Chakra saltar oer este obstáculo, pero de lo que recordaba que no podía usar cualquier Chakra en este momento. Naruto suspiró, pero comenzó a correr verticalmente por la pared, sin embargo, sin el uso de Chakra meter sus pies en la pared. Rápidamente comenzó a caer, sin embargo, la rubia le tendió la hoja de gancho en el último momento, y se puso a conectarlo en la cornisa.

Se levantó y suspiró con alivio. La rubia se fue corriendo por el pasillo siguiente, y después de varios minutos de trote, la rubia entró en una habitación grande, con cuatro áreas. En el piso en el medio, no parecía ser un extraño símbolo que no podía entender. Aunque era extraño ... Si les arregló correctamente, se vería muy parecido ..

Los ojos de Naruto se abrieron de realización, y se veía para nada que reorganizar los símbolos en el suelo. Con los ojos afilados, la rubia encontró exactamente lo que estaba buscando. O más bien las dos cosas que él estaba buscando. En los lados izquierdo y derecho de la habitación, había dos palancas que se podrían extraer. Sin embargo, la tarea de llegar a ellos resultaría ser un desafío.

El Jinchuuriki del Kyuubi suspiró y caminó hacia la derecha, decidiendo que esta sería la primera que llevaría a cabo. Naruto wondred cómo iba a ir sobre esto, cuando de repente, la imagen astral de Arashi apareció una vez más.

El hombre de pelo erizado sonrió al rubio una vez más, antes de que él comenzó a correr por una pared vertical, y para sorpresa de Naruto, se lanzó contra la pared, y se agarró a una gran suspensión de la pieza. El hombre se irguió sobre la madera, y comenzó saltó y agarró a una cornisa. Levantar a sí mismo, el hombre pelirrojo dio Naruto un guiño, antes de que su forma se desvaneció.

Naruto se estrechó, sus ojos, y él entrecerró los ojos en el hombre. La rubia repite las acciones del hombre, a pesar de que casi se deslizó una o dos veces. Él suspiró cuando finalmente llegó a la cima, y miró a su alrededor, en busca de la palanca que estaba destinado a tirar. Él encontró, y rápidamente tiró de la palanca, haciendo una de las piezas en el suelo en el centro del remolino habitación.

Antes de que se detuvo, y se formó medio del símbolo de la espiral Uzumaki. Había llegado el momento de obtener la otra mitad a corregirse.

La rubia bajó de un salto, y se trasladó a la segunda pieza del rompecabezas. Cuando Naruto vio la siguiente pieza, sudó-cayó cuando notó que tendría que subir _por_ una pared entera, sólo para llegar a donde quería ir. Él suspiró y se dio cuenta de que echaba de menos a su Chakra en gran medida.

Una vez más, la imagen astral de Arashi apareció, y le dio a la rubia con una sonrisa. La antigua Uzumaki corrió hacia la pared, y se agarró a una pequeña repisa, y se aferró a él con fuerza. El hombre forzó, y se repite esta acción decenas de veces, antes de llegar a la cima. Que el pelo largo Uzumaki saltó sobre una barandilla rota, y giró hacia el otro lado, y él se agarró a otro anaquel, y se irguió.

Finalmente, el hombre hizo un salto y se agarró a la repisa final, se irguió, y su imagen se desvaneció astral.

Naruto suspiró, antes de repetir las acciones de su antecesor. Sin embargo, no era tan fácil como parecía, y la rubia cayó una o dos veces a causa de su falta de experiencia con este método de movimiento, pero la rubia era capaz de hacerlo. Aunque le tomó varios minutos para llevar a cabo lo suficientemente bien. Con su trabajo ha terminado la rubia tiró de la palanca.

La última pieza en el suelo en el centro comenzó a moverse, antes de que se formó el remolino completa Uzumaki. Y una escalera secreta se abrió al lado de él.

Naruto gimió cuando se dio cuenta de que no tenía forma de llegar al suelo y gruñó a sí mismo por unos momentos, antes de que se dio cuenta de la forma astral de Arashi, saltando de una viga.

el Jinchuuriki se encogió de hombros y saltó del mismo balcón ... Sólo para aterrizar en una pila de heno? Naruto parpadeó cuando él salió del pajar, y ociosamente se preguntó cómo no se dio cuenta de la maldita cosa. Se encogió de hombros, la rubia se fue por el caso de la escalera secreta, y después de varios minutos de caminar por las escaleras, entró en la habitación más grande que jamás había visto de lejos.

Parecía ser una enorme biblioteca, sin embargo ... Lo más extraño era que no había libros en absoluto. Los estantes estaban tan vacíos como los ojos de una persona muerta, y que estaba diciendo algo. La atención de Naruto que se movió en una silla que había en la habitación, y en esa silla era esqueleto, con una túnica blanca pura.

Toda la sala empezó a brillar, y para sorpresa de Naruto, que parecía como si toda la habitación estaba reparando en sí, y el polvo comenzó a desvanecerse. Naruto se dio cuenta de que iba a experimentar otra escena del pasado antiguo.

_Arashi tropezó en la biblioteca como sala, su mano agarrando su lado mientras sangraba grandes cantidades de sangre. La sala se estremeció y gritos distantes, y los sonidos de la batalla se oía._

_Arashi casi se cayó en el suelo, y él terca_

_mente en pie, Arashi "una vez más tropezó en la habitación. Con la mano libre, tenencia Altair, y la hoja de plata quedó bañada en la sangre._

_La antigua Uzumaki cayó sobre su rodilla, y en un tono suplicante de la voz que hablaba "Kyuubi-sama! Por favor, responda a mis oraciones!"_

**_"¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte Arashi. Yo no soy dios."_**_ La forma nunca masiva del Kyuubi habló, como el gigante zorro entró en la habitación, lo suficientemente grande como para albergar a su forma. Por extraño que parezca, una pequeña cinta se ata alrededor de una de las garras del zorro gigante La masiva zorro miró forma sangrado de Arashi en ligera tristeza, ante sus ojos endurecidos._

_"Por favor Kyuubi-sama. Sé que no tengo derecho hacer esta ... Pero por favor, Proteger mi clan, mientras que se retiran de este lugar." Arashi se declaró, con la cabeza gacha._

_Kyuubi entrecerró los ojos __**"¿Qué está pasando ahí fuera?"**_

_"El Kaguya y clanes Houzuki se han unido para tratar de matar a mí, Ichigo y Kyosuke mientras teníamos nuestras conversaciones de paz como yo os he dicho la última vez. El ataque fue inesperado, y se las arreglaron para sorprendernos. Ahora , mi clan, junto con algunas decenas de Uchiha y Senju'S están combatiendo con el enemigo en estos momentos. Pero ... son números son grandes, y Kyosuke, e Ichigo está comprando tiempo suficiente para que mi clan para escapar ... pero incluso que el enemigo nos ha rodeado ". Arashi explicó._

_**"¿Así que quieres que pelee en la batalla, mientras que al mismo tiempo proteger su clan, mientras escapan."**__ dijo Kyuubi._

_"Por favor Kyuubi-sama! Yo sé que no tengo derecho a pedirte esto ... Pero tu el único que puedo hacer!" Arashi gritó, con lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas en silencio._

_Kyuubi miró Arashi durante varios minutos. ¿Debería hacerlo? Él no le debía nada este hombre. Este mismo hombre constantemente le había pinchado desde el día en que se conocieron, constantemente le llama, y las deidades de su hermano. Cuando estaban en realidad NO. No tenía ningún sentido para él. Eran bestias con cola, eran piezas separadas de "eso", y sin embargo, a estos seres humanos ... Eran deidades._

_Kyuubi cerró los ojos y suspiró ásperamente. Bien que, este hombre ha estado orando para, y por él todos los días desde que se conocieron .. Ya era hora, Kyuubi le devolvió el favor. __**"Muy bien. Voy a unirse en la batalla, y proteger sus clanes, así como me sea posible."**_

_"Gracias, Kyuubi-sama." Arashi dijo afortunadamente._

_Con eso dicho, Kyuubi desapareció de repente, y de pronto un rugido bestial se escuchó afuera, como la masiva zorro comenzó a destruir las fuerzas enemigas. Ese fue también el día en que los animales de cola, pronto se cree que son los demonios._

_Arashi tropezó en la única silla de la habitación y se sentó en ella, la sangre lentamente se arrastra hacia abajo el asiento. Arashi comenzó el lento proceso de la eliminación de sus armas, y ponerla al lado de su silla, y la colocación de Altair en su regazo._

_"Esto va a ser nuestros últimos momentos juntos Altair." Él susurró, con una sonrisa brillante, pero triste en su rostro._

_Altair sólo sacudió._

_"¡Padre!" Un joven gritó, mientras corría a la habitación y se arrodilló a su lado padres._

_El hombre había hasta los hombros pelo de punta, dos flequillo enmarcando su rostro, mientras que varias explosiones ensombrecidos ojos. Llevaba la armadura Uzumaki estándar, con una capa en la espalda. Sus ojos color púrpura claro miró a su padre con la preocupación, y las lágrimas no derramadas llenaron el interior de sus ojos._

_"Ah, Byakuya. Me alegro de que tu aquí. Toma mi armadura, y se cerrarán en la puerta detrás de mí, ¿verdad?" Arashi preguntó débilmente._

_Byakuya asintió, e hizo lo que le dijeron que hiciera. La apertura de una cámara secreta entró dentro, con la armadura de Arashi en sus brazos. Se coloca la armadura cuidadosamente en un pedestal, y salió de la habitación. Cerró, y cerró la puerta tras de sí._

_"Ahora dame la llave."_

_Sin decir palabra, Byakuya le entregó a su padre la llave, y Arashi levantó la mano, y se quitó el ojo izquierdo. Revelando que sea nada más que un ojo falso, en el lugar de la verdad. Colocar la llave dentro de la cuenca vacía, Arashi coloca la parte posterior del ojo de cristal en su lugar, y dio a su hijo una sonrisa triste._

_"Tome Altair e ir a mi hijo. No están destinados a morir conmigo. Vaya con su compañero de Uzumaki. Fue el destino que le llevará al Uzumaki a partir de hoy." Dijo Arashi._

_"F-Padre, tú no puedes hablar en serio-"_

_"Así es," Arashi interrumpido "A partir de este momento, usted es ahora el segundo jefe del clan Uzumaki. Plomo nuestro clan a la grandeza ... Byakuya." Arashi dijo en voz baja, antes de que la luz dejó a sus ojos, su respiración se detuvo, y su cuerpo se desplomó en el asiento._

_"¡Padre!" Byakuya le gritó en agonía y dolor. Agarrando la túnica de su padre, llorando en voz alta, mientras sostenía en el cadáver de su padre._

Naruto volvió la cabeza en la escena. La rubia cerró los ojos y agachó la cabeza con tristeza y respeto. Cuando la rubia abrió los ojos de nuevo, la biblioteca fue envejecido y polvoriento, una vez más.

Volvió sus ojos en el esqueleto de Arashi, y bajó los ojos ligeramente. Cerró los ojos, y le ofreció una pequeña oración. Al abrir los ojos, la rubia se dirigió hacia el esqueleto, y él le puso una mano en el hombro esqueletos. "Perdóname, por lo que voy a hacer." Le susurró. Dicho esto, el rubio Uzumaki metió la mano en el cráneo de Arashi, y luego sacó una llave.

El Jinchuuriki se dirigió hacia la puerta secreta, y se pasó la mano a lo largo de las paredes, buscando el lugar para poner la llave pulg Él encontró, y se introduce la llave, dándole un giro inteligente contra-reloj. Y la puerta secreta comenzó lentamente apertura.

Lo que Naruto se encontró dentro de la habitación le sorprendió de no creer. Se encontró una gran cantidad de oro, gemas, piedras preciosas, y algunos de los metales más raros de la gracia alguna vez las naciones elementales. Esto fue suficiente para comprar casi todas las empresas en el mundo varias veces! En el centro de la habitación, había un pedestal que sostenía la armadura de Arashi. (Una vez más, es el Helmschmied Drachen Armor de Assassins Creed La Hermandad.)

Deseado en todo el pedestal era el nombre de la armadura también. "Drachen Helmschmied." Naruto soltó, mirando a la armadura con asombro. La rubia tocó la armadura, y toda su visión estalló en blanco.

* * *

Naruto abrió los ojos y miró a su alrededor el lugar de la sorpresa. No encontró nada, pero un vasto mar de blanco, que parecía ir por kilómetros enteros. Naruto suspiró con irritación, y se preguntó dónde estaba. Seguramente no podría estar de vuelta en la sien derecha?

"Ahora bien, es bueno conocer por fin cara a cara ... Naruto-chan!" Una alegre voz habló en voz alta.

Los ojos de Naruto se abrieron, y se dio la vuelta para mirar a la cara, de Uzumaki Arashi.

El primer jefe del clan Uzumaki.

Altair latía en ligero felicidad al ver a su viejo maestro.

"Tu me miraba como si lo que buscas en un fantasma Naruto-chan." Arashi dijo, con una sonrisa burlona en su rostro.

"H-¿Cómo?" Naruto tartamudeó "¿Cómo estás vivo? Encontré su esqueleto hace apenas unos minutos. ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre, ¿dónde estamos?" La rubia dijo, al final de sus preguntas, él estaba mirando a Arashi con ojos fríos.

Arashi se levantó una ceja _le '' Aquellos ojos fríos me recuerdan de '. Realmente eres su nieto. "_ cree que el hombre de pelo rojo.

"Con el fin." Arashi comenzó "Yo sabía que alguien iba a venir a tomar mi armadura por sí mismos, que se aseguró de sellar mi chakra, y un poco de mi alma en la armadura. Así que, en cierto sentido, estoy muerto. ¿Cómo sé que te llamas? Bueno , que tienden a aprender un montón de cosas cuando usted está bendecido con la habilidad de ver el futuro lejano. En cuanto a dónde estamos? " Arashi sonrió "Usted me dice."

Naruto cautela inspeccionó la zona, y sólo pudo llegar a una conclusión. "Estamos ... Dentro del mundo entre los vivos y los muertos, ¿no es así?" preguntó la rubia.

Arashi alegremente asintió con la cabeza, haciendo que su flequillo para balancean arriba y abajo. "Ding! Ding! Ding! Ding! ¡Tenemos un ganador!" Se complementa "Todo el que Yo estoy seguro de que su pregunta por qué estás aquí exactamente-" La rubia asintió con la cabeza "-Pues es simple! Estamos aquí, para ver si son dignos de ejercer mi armadura." Terminó con un tono serio al final.

Naruto se enderezó ligeramente.

"Va a ir a través de las pruebas, para ver si usted es realmente digno de llevar la armadura. ¿Considera que debería ser digno, puede tomarlo ... Sin embargo, en caso de que no sea digno ... Bueno ... tu no conseguir él! " Terminó, después de una pausa demasiado dramático.

Naruto sudor caído ... Fue este tipo realmente su antepasado?

"Ahora que! Sobre la prueba! Dattebano!" Arashi emocionada gritó.

Cualquier duda de Naruto se había desvanecido después de eso.

"Así que supongo que tengo que luchar contra ti?, ¿No?" Preguntó Naruto, tensando su cuerpo.

"Oh cielos, no!" Arashi gritó de manera escandalizada. "Tu no pelear conmigo! Su lucha a alguien que respeto, y él es su abuelo!" Él dijo, una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

Naruto ganó una curiosa expresión en su rostro "¿Quién es?"

En respuesta a la pregunta de Naruto, Arashi recogió un mechón de pelo de la rubia, (Haciendo el grito rubia) pasó por varias señales con las manos, y cerró sus manos en el suelo. **"Uzumaki Sealing Técnica: convocar Ancestral",** gritó.

Gris humo coloreado que hinchó su lado, y el humo se disipó lentamente, para revelar un rostro que Naruto sólo vio en la montaña Hokage, y en algunos cuadros.

Shaggy, el pelo blanco de punta. Un protector happuri que le cubría la frente y el lado de su cara, con el símbolo de Konoha grabado en él. Enrojecimiento de los ojos con severidad encuestados de la zona. Azul armadura que consistía en su mayoría platos adornaba su forma. A pesar de que eran en su mayoría cubre los hombros, el pecho, la cintura, la parte izquierda de las piernas, ya diferencia de la de Uchiha Madara, la armadura cubría toda la espalda. El color blanco de la piel decorada su armadura, y se fue a la parte trasera de su cuello, deteniéndose en la parte delantera de los hombros

"¿Dónde estoy?" El hombre de pelo blanco dijo bruscamente, mirando alrededor de la habitación de la blancura completa. Sus ojos rojos sirven la habitación blanca varias veces más, antes de su popa, y la mirada impasible asentado sobre un hombre con una larga longitud del tobillo de punta el pelo rojo de una manera similar a la de Uchiha Madara. Y una rubia con el pelo amarillo al parecer de oro, junto con los ojos de color azul zafiro. Y marcas de bigotes en sus mejillas.

"Y quienes son ustedes?" Exigió.

"N-No puede ser ... I-No puede ser. Y-¿Quieres que pelear con él?" Naruto gritó con incredulidad.

"Así es Naruto-chan! Para probar que eres digno de mi armadura, que se pondrá a prueba por nada menos que él!" El hombre pelirrojo dijo alegremente, señalando hombre de pelo blanco a su lado.

Los ojos rojos brillaban con calor en el hombre de pelo rojo delante de él "¿Qué insolencia! Hice una pregunta y espero que responder! Ahora dígame. ¿Por qué no soy yo atrapado en el estómago del Shinigami en este momento? ¿Y quién es este joven advenedizo a tu lado? " El hombre de pelo blanco le preguntó, dándole tanto una mirada severa.

"Vaya, vaya. Estás lleno de preguntas no estás Tobirama-chan?" La pelirroja dijo, haciendo Tobirama va el rojo de ira por el sufijo de su nombre. "En cuanto a su pregunta, esto es Uzumaki Namikaze Naruto Uzumaki del clan! Dattebano!" Terminó alegremente.

".. Yo veo, por lo que su clan desde hmm del Mito? Mucho gusto. Estoy Senju Tobirama, Nidaime Hokage. Aunque a juzgar por su expresión que ya lo sabes." Tobirama dijo con suavidad, antes de volver su rostro a la forma sonriente de Arashi. "Y en cuanto a usted. No ha respondido a mi otra pregunta. ¿Por qué no estoy en el estómago del Shinigami? ¿Y quién eres tú?" Tobirama preguntó fríamente, dando Arashi su mirada fría.

La temperatura parecía disminuir ligeramente también.

Naruto se estremeció ligeramente. En base a algunas historias que Jiraiya le dijo que su padre era capaz de hacer que incluso los más exerience de Shinobi temblar de miedo de su presencia con sólo una mirada solo. Heck, Jiraiya incluso admitió que incluso se estremeció al menos una o dos veces.

Pero la sensación de que venía de Tobirama en ese momento era ... Indescriptible. Se sentía como si toda su sangre se congeló en hielo puro, y su mano tembló ligeramente.

_'Ero-sensei me dijo que mis habilidades con la manipulación del agua podrían ser comparados con el Nidaime Hokage ... Sin embargo, ¿por qué me siento como que si eso es así, él todavía me golpeó? "_ pensó la rubia Jinchuuriki.

"Ara? Bueno, supongo que puedo decir que Tobi-chan!" Tobirama tembló ante el apodo "Soy Uzumaki Arashi!"

Tobirama levantó una ceja, el único signo de cualquier impacto que se sentía en ese momento.

"Y la razón por la cual se encuentra fuera del estómago del Shinigami en este momento, se debe a que he utilizado la **técnica de sellado convocatoria Ancestral ".**

"La **técnica ancestral convocando sellado!** ¡Imposible! Esa técnica de sellado se dijo que se perdió poco después de la formación de una de las aldeas Shinobi ". Tobirama dijo, con los ojos mirando hacia los alegres de Arashi.

"Ne, lo Nidaime-sama técnica de sellado estás hablando?" Preguntó Naruto.

Tobirama miró a la rubia, y sintió el impulso de sonreír con él por alguna razón, pero mantuvo un rostro severo. "Escuchen, y escuchar buena Naruto. La **técnica de sellado convocatoria Ancestral** fue un FuinJutsu creado por el clan Uzumaki. para que puedan invocar que son ancestros del pasado, y tienen una especie de viaje espiritual por así decirlo. Muchas Uzumaki de sí este para buscar la iluminación. Y lo hizo, aprendiendo de sus antepasados usando esta técnica. Sin embargo, se dijo que la técnica que se pierde poco después de la formación de los pueblos Shinobi ". El canoso ex Hokage explicó.

Naruto asintió con la cabeza, en la comprensión, y él se quedó mirando Arashi. "Entonces, ¿cómo sabe la técnica en primer lugar? Arashi-san?" -preguntó la rubia, Tobirama sigue mirando a la pelirroja.

Arashi se rió entre dientes "Duh! He creado la técnica en el primer lugar!" Con orgullo declaró.

Tobirama gruñó "Eso lo explica todo. Usted sabe la técnica de sellado, ya que lo creó eh?"

"¡Eso es! Nunca subestimes el poder de los sellos!" Arashi exclamó, con una expresión infantil en su rostro.

Tobirama le dio al hombre una mirada sin expresión, antes de volver su atención a Naruto. "A juzgar por el hecho de que él es de unos pocos cientos de años desde el pasado, puedo decir que no soy de su antepasado. Así que sólo puedo asumir que estoy relacionado a usted de alguna manera." El ex Hokage dijo.

Naruto asintió lentamente "Dijo que estaba convocando a mi bisabuelo."

Los ojos de Tobirama abrieron momentáneamente, antes de ser impasibles una vez más. "Ya veo, ahora entiendo." El hombre de pelo blanco pronunció.

"¿Qué quieres decir?" Preguntó Naruto, levantando una ceja.

"No mucha gente sabía esto." Tobirama comenzó "Pero yo tenía esposa me casé en secreto. Los únicos que sabían de ella fuera mi hermano, Hiruzen y Mito. Nadie, además de ellos, nunca supe que estaba casado."

"¿Por qué mantenerlo en secreto?" Pide al Jinchuuriki.

"A diferencia de Hashirama, estaba muy paranoica. Pero eso no era algo malo, dada nuestra línea de trabajo. De todos modos, antes de morir, me enteré de que estaba embarazada de mi hijo. Yo había planeado volver a ella, después de la la guerra había terminado, y retirarse como Shinobi. Pero ... eso fracasó cuando renuncié a mi vida, para salvar a mis compañeros, por lo que la próxima generación pueda vivir. " Tobirama dijo impasible, cerrando los ojos.

Naruto se quedó en silencio por un momento, antes de hablar "Ya sabes .." Comenzó, ganando la atención de Tobirama. "Yo crecí sin saber quiénes eran mis padres. Todo el mundo me decía que mis padres me abandonaron, pero nunca creí que .. No fue hasta que me enteré de que eran mis padres, tenía por fin entiendo por qué nunca los conocí. .. Mi padre y su nieto fue el Yondaime Hokage ".

Los ojos de Tobirama abrieron ante eso, pero él sentía una sensación de temor a lo que la rubia iba a decir a continuación.

"Mi padre murió, junto con mi madre durante el ataque del Kyuubi en Konoha." Tobirama sintió una punzada en el corazón, pero mantuvo el rostro impasible. "Mi madre era la segunda Jinchuuriki del Kyuubi, y los dos de ellos dieron su vida para salvar al pueblo ... Y para salvarme así ... Ellos dieron sus vidas también me salvará, y ahora me llevo sus esperanzas, y los sueños sobre mis hombros. Murieron sellar el Kyuubi dentro de mí ".

Tobirama miró a la determinación en los ojos de la rubia con sorpresa, y sintió una sensación de orgullo y tristeza. Orgullo de su nieto por defender al pueblo con toda su fuerza. Y la tristeza, que él tenía que morir tan pronto.

"Siempre me he preguntado por qué lo hicieron ... ¿Por qué el pueblo era tan importante." Naruto admitió, haciendo tensa Tobirama ligeramente. "Pero .. Sin embargo, ero-sensei comenzó a hacerme leer la historia de la guerra de clanes, y las historias de usted, su hermano, y Madara ... me di cuenta de que se necesitaba el pueblo." Dijo la rubia. "El pueblo fue creado para que las futuras generaciones de Shinobi sería capaz de vivir en un lugar seguro. Un lugar donde los niños no mueren a una edad tan joven."

Tobirama comenzó a sentir una sensación de orgullo mientras miraba a su bisnieto.

"Yo lucho para proteger a mis compañeros, los amigos, la generación futura, y para mantener los sueños que mis padres me dejaron con vida. Es por eso que voy a luchar para proteger la aldea, de cualquier y todas las amenazas." Naruto dijo, con una sonrisa de determinada en su rostro. "Es por eso ... no puedo evitar sentir una sensación de orgullo que soy su nieto, y que mi padre me lo dio todo para salvar la aldea. Aunque me duele .. Se necesita el pueblo. Si el pueblo se ha ido, que la generación futura se alimentan de este odio, y otras aldeas se hundirá en una guerra, para tratar de llenar el vacío de poder que se dejará ". Naruto explicó.

Tobirama, por primera vez, en mucho tiempo, le dio una pequeña sonrisa. "Estoy orgulloso .. Que tiene un sólido entendimiento de por qué tal es el pueblo necesita. Estoy orgulloso de ser su abuelo." Tobirama dijo, colocando una mano sobre el hombro del rubio, con una sonrisa de orgullo para el niño. Ahora que lo pienso, Tobirama de no pensaba que volvería a entrar en calor al muchacho tan rápido.

"Gracias! Tobirama-Jiji!" Naruto dijo tímidamente, frotándose la parte posterior de su cuello.

Tobirama gruñó mientras su rostro se volvió en una expresión impasible. Sin embargo, no le importaba en absoluto si la rubia le Jiji llama .. Para ser honesto ... Él poco le gustaba. Y técnicamente era viejo, así.

"Hey! No te olvides de mí!" Arashi exclamó infantilmente.

"Lo siento, se me olvidó tu estaban allí." Tanto Tobirama y Naruto sin expresión en perfecta sincronía.

Arashi hizo un ovillo, y dibujó círculos en el suelo. "Tan cruel." Él sollozó

Tobirama tembló _'Just like ... Hashirama. '_ Pensó con fastidio.

Naruto parpadeó mientras miraba la forma deprimida de Arashi, comenzó a moverse hacia el hombre deprimido, pero Tobirama lo detuvo mediante la celebración de su brazo. "No lo hagas. Simplemente no lo hagas. Si es algo como Hashirama, que él estará bien." El ex Hokage dijo inexpresivamente.

Naruto abrió la boca para protestar, pero la cerró un instante después, cuando Arashi se levantó de pronto con una gran sonrisa estampada en su rostro. "De todas formas!"Dijo alegremente "Permite volver a la razón por la que estás aquí Tobi-chan! Estás aquí para probar su bisnieto, y saber si es digno de mi armadura."

Tobirama contempló la rubia Uzumaki "¿Es eso cierto? Muy bien, soy interesante saber lo fuerte que mi nieto es de todos modos." Dijo el hombre de pelo blanco.

"Great! Estaré por allá!" Con eso dicho, Arashi desapareció en un torbellino, antes de que apareciera varios metros de distancia de ellos. "Por cierto se me olvidó mencionar Naruto-chan: Puede usar Chakra ahora!" Gritó.

Naruto casi suspiró de alivio en ese "Entonces vamos a comenzar? Tobirama-Jiji?" La rubia le preguntó, metiéndose en una postura Taijutsu.

"Sí, vamos a comenzar. A medida que el Nidaime Hokage, yo te mostraré mi determinación y voluntad." El ex Hokage dijo con severidad, un ceño fruncido en su rostro mientras miraba a su bisnieto.

Con esas palabras, dijo, el Nidaime Hokage desapareció de repente en un arranque de velocidad y Naruto apenas pudo esquivar el golpe que se dirige directamente a la cabeza. La rubia respondió haciendo girar sobre sus talones y trató de golpear a su bisabuelo en la espalda. Sin embargo, los instintos Tobirama tomaron el control, y el Nidaime Hokage era capaz de girar sobre sus talones y se cogieron las piernas de la rubia con el brazo.

Aferrarse a la pierna de la rubia con fuerza, el Nidaime Hokage lanzó un puñetazo a la cara de la rubia. Naruto wouldn no permite que sin embargo, y la rubia se dejó caer al suelo, se puso las manos en el suelo y comenzó a girar al revés.

Los ojos de Tobirama se abrieron cuando se vio obligado a ser arrastrado por el método de su bisnieto de dejarlo en libertad. El Nidaime Hokage se vio obligado a dejar ir os su nieto, para que no se marea, y la ex Hokage fue lanzado al aire.

Naruto dejó de girar, y se impulsó a sí mismo en el aire, y trató de poner su bisabuelo en el pecho. Sin embargo, Tobirama demostró ser ágil, y se las arregló para moverse a sí mismo fuera de su rango de la rubia, y dio varias vueltas, antes de aterrizar con seguridad en el terreno. Cargó hacia el Naruto sigue cayendo, y se dedicó a la rubia en una batalla feroz taijutsu.

Tobirama saltó, y envió un tiro en la cara de la rubia. Naruto logró bloquear justo a tiempo, con el antebrazo, aunque él se estremeció ligeramente al sentir la armadura de Tobirama romper sus huesos, al menos. El Jinchuuriki fue una sorpresa, una vez más, cuando Tobirama pronto puso su otro pie derecho en su antebrazo. El Nidaime Hokage que se puso en el brazo del rubio, centrifuga, y aterrizó una patada directamente en la cara de Naruto.

El Nidaime Hokage saltó a medida que la rubia estaba recuperando, y el Nidaime Hokage estaba impresionado con la rubia hasta ahora.

Naruto mantuvo su rostro cuando apretó los dientes. Esa patada daño! Realmente lo hizo. La rubia se quitó las manos de su rostro y miró a Tobirama. Naruto cargada, y participó en otro Tobirama Taijutsu.

Tobirama intentó viaje de la rubia por agachándose y dando puntapiés. Sin embargo, Naruto prevé que, y él saltó por encima de la patada, y logró asestar un golpe sólido en la cara del Nidaime.

Tobirama gruñó cuando sintió Naruto patada en el rostro, y saltó hacia atrás varios metros, y se frotó la mandíbula. "No está mal. Si hubieras pateado más duro, es posible que haya dislocado él." Tobirama complementa, pero reprendió al mismo tiempo. "Vamos a ver cómo hacer frente a esto."

El Nidaime Hokage realiza un lado-signo **"estilo de agua: Dragón de agua!"** Detrás de la Hokage, un gran dargon hecha de agua salió de la atmósfera, con cargo a la rubia.

Los ojos de Naruto se abrieron, y se realizaron varias manos-signos. **"style Agua: pared de agua"** El agua se arremolinaba en torno a la rubia, y formaron un muro de protección alrededor de él.

Tobirama ligero levantó la ceja "interesante, por lo que domina la manipulación del agua hasta el punto de que es muy posible que me rivalizar con él. Notable". El orgullo era apenas perceptible en su voz, pero estaba allí de todos modos.

Formando otra mano signo único, el Nidaime gritó su técnica. **"style Agua: Agua de tiburón escopeta"** surgió Tres grandes tiburones, y acusado a la rubia con velocidades de romper el cuello. Naruto tragó saliva, y se formó otra pared de agua como un pro-precaución.

El primer tiburón hizo una buena cantidad de daño, mientras que el segundo se rompió a través de la primera pared de agua, y dañó la segunda. La última y definitiva tiburón destrozó por completo la tercera pared de agua, que obligó a la rubia que saltó en el aire para evitar ser golpeado por el tiburón.

Naruto explora el campo, en busca de su abuelo, pero él estaba en ninguna parte ser encontrado. "¿Dónde está?" La rubia murmuró.

"¡Aquí!" Una voz gritó.

El joven sabio volvió y sus ojos se agrandaron cuando vio a su abuelo, literalmente cabalgando sobre un maldito TSUNAMI! Eso fue tan rudo!

La rubia no tuvo en cualquier momento para admirar la vista, mientras saltaba sobre el Tsunami, y trató de navegar en él, al igual que su bisabuelo. Naruto logró conseguir la caída de ella, y él navegó hasta llegar a su bisabuelo, y le dedica un taijutsu mientras se navega.

Tobirama arremolinó mientras lanzaba una patada hacia el rubio, pero Naruto dejó que sus instintos toman el mando, y él saltó por encima de la patada entrante. Manipuló el agua para empujarlo sobre la cabeza de Tobirama, y pasó por varias manos-signos. **"estilo de Agua: Agua fénix"** La rubia gritó, como un ave fénix hecha de agua se arremolinaba a su alrededor.

_"Ha sido un largo tiempo ... Ya he visto que_ se mueven. " El Nidaime pensó. Sacudiendo la cabeza, el hermano de Hashirama pasó por varias manos-signos. **"style Agua: pared de agua"** Water fromed a su alrededor de una manera protectora, y formó un muro, por lo menos dos veces más grande que la de Naruto.

El fénix se estrelló contra la pared, y se desvaneció poco después de que chocó con el agua de la pared creada. Los ojos de Tobirama recorrieron la zona, en busca de su nieto, y recibió la respuesta de una manera sorprendente. De repente saltó lejos de su lugar en el tsunami, cuando la rubia apareció debajo de él, con el brazo extendido para golpear el Nidaime en el mentón.

El Nidaime centrifuga y le dio una patada a la rubia en el pecho, el envío de la rubia en espiral en el agua por debajo de él. Tobirama puso sus manos en el agua **"estilo de agua: bomba de tiburón de agua"**

Un tiburón de agua que se forma en el agua y empezó a nadar hacia la rubia que estaba en la mira del tiburón con los ojos muy abiertos. Naruto se formó un solo clon de sombra, y el clon sombra agarró el original por el brazo y lo lanzó fuera del agua. El tiburón devoró el clon y el clon fumaba.

Naruto tosió agua y miró a su bisabuelo. "Su sacrificio no será en vano. Clon Shadow Honorable". La rubia dijo.

Tobirama levantó una ceja, y él se preguntó vagamente si debería estar preocupado por la salud de metal de su bisnieto. Ese pensamiento fue arrojado por la ventana cuando vio a la rubia realizar varios manuales signos.

**"Estilo de rayos: Lazer circo!"** Varias corrientes de rayo criticó a las manos del rubio, y aceleró hacia el Nidaime, y su Tsunami.

Los ojos de Tobirama se abrieron, llegó a la espalda y sacó la empuñadura de una espada. "Raijin!" Gritó, al instante la hoja infame saltó a la vida, y la hoja fácilmente contrarrestado el relámpago la rubia a tiros contra él. "Eso estuvo cerca." Tobirama pronunció "Se siente bien, que sean capaces de manejar una vez más Raijin." La rubia sólo le dio una pequeña chispa de un rayo, pero aparte de eso, no hizo nada más.

El Nidaime Hokage tunred su mirada en Naruto, y se levantó una ceja al ver la expresión de asombro en el rostro de la rubia, mientras miraba a la Raijin.

"¿Por qué te parece tan sorprendido?" Preguntó Tobirama, sinceramente curioso.

"Porque ... Yo destruí esa cosa." Respondió Naruto.

Tobirama frunció el ceño "Destroyed ¿Qué te hace pensar eso?"

"Un ninja renegado de Konoha ... robó el Raijin, y lo utilizó para sus propios deseos egoístas. Me destruyó la hoja para demostrar lo absurdo que era contar con un arma."Naruto respondió sinceramente.

Tobirama levantó una ceja ligeramente "¿Acaso Hiruzen, por casualidad constantemente enviar grupos de búsqueda para el Raijin?" El Nidaime preguntó distraídamente, haciendo girar la hoja de un rayo.

Los ojos de Naruto se manifestaron confundidas "No. ¿Por qué?" Sí recordaba, que a veces, cuando visitó el Sandaime que siempre habrá algunas personas presionando para enviar grupos de búsqueda para encontrar la espada preciado del Nidaime. Sin embargo, el viejo siempre parecía indiferente.

"Que Hiruzen fue en realidad a través de la misma." Tobirama pronunció.

"Fue a través de qué?"

Tobirama suspiró "Hiruzen era siempre un poco de obsesión con tomar todo lo de valor histórico en Konoha, y encerrarlos dentro de la Hokage bóveda. Él les llevaría, crear copias idénticas de ellos, y mostrarlos en el que siempre se puede encontrar. Las copias estaría allí, pero los reales se mantendrían bloqueada a salvo dentro de la Hokage bóveda. Mi hermano pensó que Hiruzen estaba siendo paranoico. Pero aprobé acciones Hiruzens ". Tobirama explicó.

"Un día, me dijo que cuando me retire, o debo morir, iba a crear una copia de la Raijin, y guardar la real distancia dentro de la torre Hokage. Como cuestión de hecho. Ayudé a crear una copia de mi Raijin. Era una copia perfecta e idéntica, con una sola diferencia ... La copia Raijin, era diez veces menor que el original. " El ex Hokage dijo, haciendo los ojos de Naruto se ensanchan ligeramente.

"S-Así que lo que usted dice es:" Naruto se fue apagando.

"Así es, el Raijin destruiste era nada más que una farsa. El real, se encuentra actualmente en el Hokage bóveda. El Raijin en mi mano en este momento, es sólo una he creado a partir de un sentido espiritual."

"Mira debajo, la parte de abajo." Naruto soltó.

Tobirama levantó una ceja, y le dio una pequeña sonrisa. "Mira debajo, la parte de abajo eh? No he oído eso antes." El pelo blanco Senju reflexionó, una fuerte y severa mirada cruzó sus rasgos mientras miraba. "Basta ya con las palabras. Ahora es el momento de actuar."

"He estado yendo fácil para ti Naruto. Pero ahora, es tiempo de ver cómo justo en contra _de mi_ voluntad de fuego. " Tobirama dijo, con una mirada fría en la cara, mientras sus labios formaron en una dura mueca.

Naruto apenas tuvo tiempo de ampliar la mirada, cuando de repente Tobirama era más pulgadas frente a él, la punta de su Raijin moviéndose lentamente en el rostro de la rubia. El instinto permitido rubia de tomar el control, y se agachó justo a tiempo para evitar que la hoja de la Raijin. Sin embargo, algunos mechones de su cabello se cortaron.

Naruto echó a correr, con la esperanza de ganar algo de distancia. La rubia creado silenciosamente una copia, y el clon silencio saltó lejos a una distancia considerable. El Jinchuuriki del Kyuubi drew Altair, y la hoja de plata fue prácticamente temblando de emoción.

Tobirama levantó una ceja. _"Remarkable. Yo nunca pensé que un día, incluso poner mis ojos en el legendario Altair. De hecho, es una cuchilla notable. '_

Naruto cobrará a su bisabuelo, y el pelo blanco Senju se reunió con el medio camino rubia. Sus respectivas hojas enfrentadas violentamente, y sus metales furiosamente moler unos contra otros.

Naruto empujó Tobirama atrás, la rubia se apartó la espada de Tobirama, y la rubia se fue en un corte vertical. Sin embargo, Tobirama se recuperó rápidamente, y se realiza una oscilación horizontal, una vez más, haciendo que las dos hojas de choque.

Esta vez, fue Tobirama quien empujó la espalda rubio y pateó Naruto a pocos metros de distancia de él. El ex Hokage lanzó su Raijin en el aire, y se realiza una sola mano-signo. **"style Agua: Dragón de agua"** Un dragón formó inmediatamente aroung Tobirama, y el hombre de pelo blanco saltó en el aire. Tobirama le llamó la famosa Raijin, y aterrizó sobre la cabeza de su dragón de agua, y se puso a andar sobre el dragón base de agua.

Los ojos de Naruto se abrieron por la sorpresa, y la rubia saltó al igual que el agua formada dragón amenazaba con apoderarse de él. La rubia Jinchuuriki aterrizó detrás de su bisabuelo, y él giró, Altair intentar conducir a sí mismo en Tobirama espalda.

Por pura habilidad y el instinto, Tobirama se dio la vuelta, y él se apartó de Altair trayectoria. La hoja se deslizó junto a él, el corte en su armadura. Tobirama repente agarró la mano de Naruto, y su Raijin vino a golpear en el cuello sin protección de la rubia.

Los ojos del Uzumaki pelo rubio se abrieron, y la otra mano se disparó a tomar la fuerza de ataque de la Raijin. La sangre salpicó, en la mano de Tobirama, y su rostro, como Naruto llamó la Raijin con la otra mano.

La rubia se llevó a cabo la Raijin de agarre firme, y él apretó los dientes de dolor al sentir voltios de electricidad que atraviesa su brazo.

"Tengo sangre por primera vez." Tobirama fijamente dijo, con el rostro impasible popa mientras miraba a su bisnieto. "Lo has hecho notable. Nunca pensé que alguien de coger siempre mi Raijin así. Me ha sorprendido Naruto. Pero su acabado. Incluso si usted es un Jinchuuriki, eso no cambia el hecho de que el brazo está paralizado por mi Raijin ".

"... Hablas como si hay más." Naruto dijo, su pelo eclipsando su rostro.

Tobirama entrecerró los ojos con severidad "Desde su punto de vista, puede no haber terminado ... Pero desde mi punto de vista está. Así que me ilumine ... En cuanto a por qué cree que no es más."

"Debido a .." Naruto se fue apagando, como se oyó un chasquido característico. Tobirama miró alrededor del campo de batalla, y él se preguntó vagamente en la sombra clonar su nieto había creado, se había ido a. Honestamente había olvidado del clon de sombra. Él vio una columna de humo disiparse lentamente. Y sus ojos se estrecharon mientras conecta los puntos.

Naruto necesitaba ese clon sombra de algo, Tobirama concluyó ... ¿Pero qué?

"... Esta lucha no está terminado aún .." Tobirama volvió su atención a Naruto mientras hablaba. "Porque ..." La rubia levantó lentamente la cabeza, mostrando que tenía los ojos cerrados, pero una coloración naranja era alrededor de los ojos de la rubia. "... No he entrado en el modo de sabio honrado todavía." Con eso, los ojos de Naruto se rompió abierto, revelando que sean de un color amarillo brillante, con una barra horizontal como alumno.

Los ojos de Tobirama se agrandaron cuando el agarre de la rubia sobre su espada apretada, y la rubia lanzaron el segundo Hokage en el aire. El pelo blanco Hokage comenzó a formar una mano-signo, pero podía no como Naruto de repente apareció frente a él, y la rubia agarró las manos de Tobirama fuerza.

"No voy a dejar que se te escape!" Dicho esto, la rubia marcó el segundo Hokage directamente a la cara, con la fuerza añadida de modo sabio que atraviesa su cuerpo. La huelga se va a hacer daño, _mucho._

Tobirama hizo una mueca de dolor, y el pelo blanco Hokage fue lanzado en todo el campo de batalla una vez más. El hombre de la armadura azul se deslizó por el suelo durante varios minutos, antes de que él obligó a detenerse mediante la implantación de sus pies en el suelo. Él se deslizó durante varios segundos más, antes de que él se detuvo, y el pasado Hokage se puso de pie con orgullo y con orgullo.

Aunque su expresión estaba en blanco, se podía ver el orgullo lleno en los ojos mientras se limpiaba el labio libre de la sangre que se formó. _"Si no reforzar mi cara con Chakra en el último momento. Que todo lo mandíbula se hubiera dislocado, y yo habría terminado con una gran conmoción ... No, este es el modo sabio honrado que estamos hablando. Mi cabeza se habría pega si no reforzarla con Chakra. El niño es tan poderoso. '_ El Nidaime Hokage dejó sonrisa interior.

_'Hashirama ... Tengo el mayor bisnieto siempre._ Estaba tan a lo frota en la cara de Hashirama. Hashirama siempre se frota en el hecho de que su hijo era Jounin a la edad de doce años. Bueno, ahora que tiene un nieto que era capaz de golpear, y hacerlo sangrar en una lucha justa. Algo que el hijo de Hashirama nunca podría hacer. Así que toma que Hashirama!

_-Puede que todavía he estado guardando por una gran cantidad ... Sin embargo, estoy contento en este momento. Mi nieto es fuerte. Más fuerte de lo que esperaba. Este ..Es suficiente. '_ El Nidaime Hokage cortar el flujo de Chakra a su Raijin, y la hoja se retractó inmediatamente. Tobirama lo guardó en su armadura, y se cruzó de brazos.

"Hey ... ¿No estamos todavía luchando?" Naruto preguntó confundida, su sapo como los ojos mirando a los rojos de Tobirama mientras se rascaba la mejilla.

Tobirama dio una pequeña sonrisa, era una sonrisa que sólo alguna vez dio Hashirama, y su esposa secreta. "No hay ninguna necesidad. Estoy contento con lo que era capaz de ganar esta pelea. Y confío en que Arashi-san está satisfecho con los resultados del examen." Se encogió de hombros, volviendo la cabeza hacia la izquierda.

Naruto parpadeó y abrió la boca para decir que no había nadie allí, pero de repente Arashi apareció justo donde Tobirama estaba mirando. _"Sus habilidades sensoriales son increíbles. Todavía tengo un montón de ponerse al día. "_ El pensamiento rubio, con los ojos brillando en la determinación, y se dio una amplia sonrisa. El sapo como los ojos de su desaparición, y sus ojos eran una vez más el color azul zafiro era conocido por.

"Entonces, ¿cómo hacer Arashi Naruto-san?" Tobirama preguntó con indiferencia, aunque el interés se despertó en sus ojos.

"Lo hizo increíblemente! El objetivo de la prueba era ver si Naruto tenía la fuerza para llevar la armadura." Respondió Arashi.

"Espera, ¿qué entiende usted por la fuerza?" Preguntó Naruto.

"Usted ve Naruto-chan." Arashi comenzó "Tenía esa armadura hecho específicamente para permitir que sólo las personas que tienen una firme voluntad de llevar la armadura. Si su voluntad no es lo suficientemente fuerte, que la armadura se le permite siquiera la recoja." La antigua Uzumaki explicó.

"Ya veo." Tobirama reflexionó "Si Naruto demostró que no era lo suficientemente fuerte, o si no tiene una buena voluntad suficiente, que la armadura rechazaría él .. Estoy en lo cierto?"

"¡Correcto! Tobirama-chan!" Arashi vitoreó.

Tobirama tembló.

"Así que supongo que puedo tener la armadura ahora ... ¿no?" Preguntó Naruto, dudando un poco.

Arashi ganó inmediatamente una expresión seria en su rostro. "Desafortunadamente, no. Todavía hay una última prueba que debe hacer frente. Aunque ... Como ahora eres ... Tu no estaba preparado para ello." Arashi dijo con gravedad.

"No está listo? ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? Explique." Tobirama preguntó, su voz tiene una punzada de ira. Él no te quedes de brazos cruzados mientras su nieto se le negaba algo que había trabajado duro para.

"No puedo dar Naruto-chan su segunda y última prueba todavía ... Debido a que esta prueba será de su voluntad." Arashi comenzó, viendo Tobirama abrir la boca para discutir, los abetos jefe del clan Uzumaki continuó apresuradamente. "No puedo y no voy a dar Naruto su prueba todavía ... Porque él todavía tiene que enfrentarse a su propia oscuridad .. Debido a que en esta prueba, tendría que lidiar con la oscuridad del otro." Terminó.

Tobirama se detuvo, y el pelo blanco Senju regañadientes asintió. Con sus capacidades sensoriales, fue capaz de detectar .. Una sensación muy pequeño, pero muy oscura y maliciosa a su Chakra ... Recordó Tobirama de "él".

"De lo que no tengo elección!" Naruto repentinamente declaró "Voy a enfrentarme a mi propia oscuridad, y volver aquí. No sé cómo, ni cuándo voy a enfrentarme a mi propia oscuridad .. Pero lo haré!" Declaró, determinación lleno en los ojos.

Tobirama miró en silencio mientras su nieto, y sus labios se torció hacia arriba. _"Su personalidad fuera de la batalla es amable y alegre. Pero en una batalla, él es implacable, frío y calculador. Es como una combinación de mí, Hashirama, y ... Madara "_ , reflexionó.

"Está bien que Naruto-chan! Esperaré con impaciencia su llegada aquí de nuevo." Arashi sonó.

Naruto sonrió y miró a su bisabuelo. "Antes de ir .. tengo que preguntar ... ¿Quién era tu mujer Tobirama-Jiji ... ¿Y qué era?" Él preguntó con curiosidad.

Tobirama cerró los ojos, y una cariñosa sonrisa iluminó el rostro del Nidaime. "El nombre de mi esposa .. Fue Namikaze Sayako-" Naruto parpadeó sorprendido en ese "-Ella era un civil .. Pero a diferencia de otros civiles, que sabía lo que quería, y se detuvo ante nada para conseguirlo. Tenía el pelo rubio muy parecido suyo, era larga y recta. Ojos que eran un bosque verde profundo. Era amable, pero feroz cuando está alterado. Ella era el amor de mi vida. Y me atrevo a pensar en su reacción cuando se enteró de mi muerte. " Tobirama dijo, con un tono un poco solemne.

Vacilante, Naruto puso una mano en el hombro de Tobirama y el pelo blanco Senju miró a los ojos de Naruto. "Estoy seguro, hizo duelo por su muerte Tobirama-Jijji .. Pero estoy seguro de que ella seguía avanzando, porque sabía que no le gustaría que le diera a la vida." La rubia dijo, con una sonrisa sincera en su rostro.

Tobirama dejarse cuentan con una pequeña sonrisa, y revolvió el pelo a Naruto un poco. "Su un extraño ¿no?"

Naruto tímidamente se rascó la cabeza y se sonrojó de vergüenza.

"Me lo dicen mucho Tobirama-Jiji!" Naruto rió.

"Bueno, antes de que yo te envío de Naruto-chan! ¿Tienes alguna pregunta para mí?" Preguntó Arashi.

"Oh, sí!" Naruto hizo chasquear los dedos "La cinta que he recogido en mi cabello. ¿Para qué es exactamente? Noté atado alrededor de una de las garras de Kyuubi durante uno de los últimos recuerdos que he visto alrededor de este templo?"

"¡Oh, eso! Eso fue un regalo que le di Kyuubi-sama. Siempre me di cuenta de que Kyuubi-sama estaba un poco enojado la mayor parte del tiempo. Así que creé que la cinta, con mi chakra, la ayuda de Ichigo, y su madera estilo. Y boom! Tiene una cinta, que ayuda a Kyuubi-sama mantener la calma hasta cierto punto ". La antigua Uzumaki explicó.

"Ya veo .." Naruto murmuró una suave sonrisa en su rostro. "Mi segunda pregunta .. ¿Cómo fue que este templo no fue descubierto hasta ahora?"

Arashi se rió con picardía "Ya lo verás." Sus ojos brillaban de una manera que dijo que iba a sacar partido de la reacción de Naruto.

"Supongo que lo haré ¿eh? Bueno esto es un adiós. Arashi-Jiji. Tobirama-Jiji."

Arashi Naruto dio a golpes arriba, mientras Tobirama le dio una pequeña inclinación de cabeza.

La rubia sonrió a los dos, antes de que su forma se desvaneció.

Se quedó en silencio durante unos momentos, antes de Tobirama volvió la cabeza hacia Arashi. "Ahora, ¿qué más quieres de mí? Ya casi seguro de que me llamaste por una razón diferente." Tobirama exigió.

Arashi suspiró "Necesito tu ayuda". Él contestó.

"¿Con qué?"

"I. .. Ya tienes a alguien en mente para probar Naruto contra en su segunda prueba ... Es una de las principales razones por las que quiero Naruto para dominar su oscuridad. Debido a esta persona, literalmente, manipular a Naruto a través de esa oscuridad. Eso, y esta persona ha declarado que no tiene ningún interés en el joven Naruto ". Arashi explicó con tono sombrío.

"¿Quién .. ¿Lo es?"

"Tal vez es mejor que te mostraré." Arashi musitó, antes de ir a través de los mismos a mano señales que realizaba para convocar Tobirama. **" Uzumaki Sealing Técnica: Ancestral** **! convocatoria "** Una gran nube de humo llenó el área, y Arashi se puso lentamente de pie. "La persona a la que estoy hablando es de alguien que has conocido Tobirama-san", dijo Arashi, su tono grave grave. "Y ... También es el bisabuelo de Naruto-chan."

Tobirama entrecerró los ojos, con los ojos rojos que hacen su mirada parece más amenazador.

"Pensé que Uzumaki dicho ... No tengo ningún interés, a mi nieto". Una profunda, fría y sin emociones sonó. "Así que me dejes de convocar .. A menos que, por supuesto, quiere resolver este asunto con una danza de la muerte."

Tobirama sintió un escalofrío recorría la espalda al oír esa voz ... No podía ser! Por favor, nadie más que él! Él no quería que su nieto a caer bajo la maldición! No quería que Naruto sea prueba de "él"!

Pero como el humo finalmente se aclaró, se confirmaron sus temores.

"Uchiha Madara ...".

* * *

Naruto parpadeó rápidamente cuando abrió los ojos. Su visión se nubló un poco, y la rubia se dio cuenta de que estaba en el suelo. La rubia Jinchuuriki parpadeó rápidamente, antes de que lentamente se puso de pie. Naruto gimió cuando estiró sus extremidades, y varias articulaciones agrietado.

Naruto miró a su alrededor, y era exactamente la forma en que fue antes de que tuviera su encuentro con Arashi y Tobirama.

La rubia suspiró mientras miraba la armadura de Arashi. Él realmente deseaba que se le permitió a usarlo, pero no puede. Porque él no ganó la derecha todavía. La rubia volvió la mirada en las diversas riquezas que había en la habitación, así, y él decidió que no dejaría vacía entregado por lo menos. Además, Gaara podría utilizar algo de este oro también.

Con esto en mente, la rubia comenzó a tomar por lo menos tres puñados de tanto oro y piedras preciosas. Al terminar su tarea, el rubio miró a la armadura de Arashi, y en silencio existía la habitación. La puerta secreta cámara se cerró detrás de él, y la rubia saca la llave. Naruto cerró la llave dentro de un sello que tenía en su brazo, y él dio marcha atrás a su salida del templo.

Tomó Naruto varios minutos de marcha atrás, y casi se perdió por lo menos una o dos veces, pero en general la rubia salió del templo bien. Cuando la rubia se encontraba fuera del templo, voz del Kyuubi llenó su mente.

**"Bueno, tengo que admitir .. No me esperaba eso."**

Naruto parpadeó "Kyuubi? ¿Sabía lo que estaba pasando?" Preguntó en voz alta.

**"Sabía lo que ha estado sucediendo desde que usted entró esa cámara con la armadura de Arashi. Pero yo no dije nada porque sabía Arashi se revelaría. Aunque no esperaba que se reúna con el Nidaime."** Kyuubi respondió.

"Ya veo." Naruto murmuró, subiendo una pequeña colina de arena.

**"Hey kit. ¿Quieres ver algo que te sorprenderá por lo tanto, que podría tener un ataque al corazón?"** preguntó Kyuubi, con la voz un poco poco travieso.

La rubia Jinchuuriki levantó una ceja. "Está bien, ¿qué es exactamente?"

**"Mirar hacia atrás en el templo, y no sólo va a ser sorprendido por lo que verá. Pero también tendrá la respuesta de Arashi que cuando se le preguntó por qué este templo no se ha encontrado hasta ahora."**

Se encogió de hombros, la rubia se volvió y miró fijamente al templo. El joven Jonin señaló al instante cómo varios sellos comenzaron a encenderse alrededor de las murallas, templos y estructura. Sus ojos se abrieron cuando sintió un terremoto. Naruto estaba sorprendido por este desarrollo. ¿Cómo podría haber un terremoto en el desierto?

Fue entonces cuando la rubia se dio cuenta de que el templo fue _creciendo_ desde el suelo. Sand caer de ella, ya que de manera constante, y poco a poco se levantó del suelo. A medida que se levantó del suelo, más edificios podían verse, con edificios más pequeños también. Lo que parecía ser un cuartel, así, otros varios edificios que la rubia no podía describir.

Los ojos de Naruto se abrieron de realización cuando se dio cuenta de que el templo había templo en absoluto. Era una fortaleza! Y a medida que sigue aumentando desde el suelo, Naruto se dio cuenta de que era una _gran_ fortaleza, en una _flotante_ y _volar_ la isla!

Naruto sintió como si estuviera en un sueño que fue testigo de la isla siguió aumentando, y se dio cuenta de la isla comenzó a moverse, lentamente, pero cada vez ojos de Naruto se abrieron cuando él sabía que la gente se daría cuenta de una isla volante! De todas las cosas!

Sin embargo, su preocupación se niega al ver la isla flotante comienza a desaparecer, literalmente, convertirse en uno con el cielo. En otras palabras, se estaba convirtiendo invisible.

"Un genjutsu." La rubia murmuró.

**"Jeje, no he visto en mucho tiempo. Es bueno ver que el asilo Uzu otra vez."**

"Uzu ... Haven?"

**"El nombre de la isla. Esa isla es donde Arashi comenzó su propia creación del clan Uzumaki. Al principio, la tierra que vivían en estaba lleno de nada más que animales salvajes y peligrosos que harían aún más jonin se encogen de miedo . Eso es hasta que Arashi se acercó con un nuevo método de sellado. Con el fin de conseguir que la isla aún flotan en el aire, así, requiere a través de millones de focas de anti-gravedad, y una fuente de Chakra tan poderoso, que tendría para competir con todos los Bijuu en su conjunto. "** Kyuubi explicó.

"Pero que, ¿de dónde sacaron el poder para esto?"

**"Ahí es donde mis hermanos y yo vengo pulg Debido al clan Uzumaki constantemente oró por, a pesar de que no estábamos realmente deidades, decidimos pagar el Uzumaki por su lealtad. Ponemos todo nuestro Chakra, y creamos un orbe. A orbe con el poder de todo el Bijuu. Ellos lo llamó, el legado Bijuu. "Es adecuado el nombre del astro bastante bien. El Uzumaki bloqueado ese orbe directamente en el corazón de la isla, y que debe ser eliminado, toda la isla se caería de nuevo en el suelo. "** El gran zorro explicado, una pizca de orgullo en su voz cuando habló sobre el orbe.

"Increíble." Naruto susurró con asombro.

**"Sí, lo sé kit. Nos Bijuu son increíbles"** Kyuubi regodeó **"Ahora empezar a moverse, es el momento t cabeza hacia atrás."**

"Espere .. Se supone que debo regresar a la isla cuando estoy listo para pasar a un segundo test de Arashi ... ¿Cómo diablos se supone que voy a encontrarlo?"

**"La isla ya memorizado su Chakra. Arashi creado un pequeño sello en la isla, por lo que cuando un Uzumaki entra en ella, la isla se acordará de su Chakra, así que cuando usted quiere buscar hacia fuera, apenas envía un pulso de Chakra, y el isla se lo devolverá. "** Kyuubi boredly arrastrando las palabras.

Naruto poner a prueba esa teoría, envió un pulso de chakra, y al instante sintió la isla devolver el pulso.

Naruto resopló "Arashi-Jiji pensado en todo ¿no?" Él reflexionó. El rubio negó con la cabeza, y él gimió cuando se dio cuenta de que tendría que comenzar su largo viaje de regreso hacia Suna.

La rubia suspiró y comenzó a caminar por el desierto. Al final de esta misión, que iba a odiar el desierto. Big Time.


	17. Capitulo 17

En Amegakure, la lluvia cayó sin cesar, y constantemente, sin fin, sin detenerse nunca. La lluvia era eterno. En lo alto de la torre más alta de Ame, un hombre con el pelo naranja, piercings en su rostro. Llevaba un manto negro con nubes rojas que adornan. El hombre abrió los ojos Rinnegan, y él se quedó mirando a su pueblo sin emoción.

"Dolor". Una voz habló detrás de él, como una mujer con el pelo corto de color azul claro estaba detrás de él. Su flequillo que enmarcaba su rostro, una flor de origami decorado su cabello. Y sus ojos anaranjados expresan sólo indiferencia.

Dolor, sólo miró a Konan, en silencio diciéndole a continuar.

"'Él está aquí." Fue su respuesta simple.

Al instante, la forma de Tobi instante apareció detrás de ella, su forma de materialización de su técnica de teletransportación. "¿Siempre tienes que mirar tan melodramático, y deprimente? Dolor?" Tobi le preguntó con suavidad.

Dolor limitó a Tobi una mirada indiferente, y volvió su atención de nuevo a su pueblo. "¿Qué haces aquí? Madara?"

Tobi simplemente se rió de dolor. "Estoy aquí para hablar de la muerte de ambos Deidara y Sasori. La muerte de dos de nuestros miembros ha alcanzado un duro golpe no lo que usted piensa. Nunca pensé que perderíamos dos miembros de Akatsuki tan rápidamente. Y fue sólo sobre el Ichibi también. Esto es bastante molesto. ¿No sería lo dijiste? " Él preguntó, su tono casi burlón.

"No importa si perdemos aún más miembros. El proyecto de creación de la súper arma Bijuu comenzará como estaba previsto. Este mundo conocerá el dolor, al igual que planeo para que pueda ser testigo. La pérdida de ambos Deidara y Sasori es sólo un pequeño contratiempo ". Dolor declaró fríamente.

Tobi se rió una vez más ", por el contrario, Deidara era muy útil ya que fue una larga distancia tipo Shinobi, y estoy bastante seguro de que nadie más en el Akatsuki puede luchar a larga distancia, así como Deidara hizo. Sasori estaba a cargo de nuestra mayor red de espías, y con su muerte, hemos perdido todos nuestros contactos, si no me equivoco ". Tobi dijo, su tono grave y burlona.

Dolor entrecerró los ojos, casi podía sentir la sonrisa de Tobi "Estaba yo no correcto en el supuesto de que Zetsu era un espía de Sasori aún mejor?" Él preguntó con frialdad.

La sonrisa de Tobi tiene sólo un poco más grande "Verdadero Zetsu era, y sigue siendo el mejor espía en las naciones elementales, pero no hace daño tener copias de seguridad cuando Zetsu no está disponible." Él dijo, encogiéndose de hombros.

"¿Por qué estás aquí en realidad? Madara?" Dolor preguntó sin emoción, finalmente rompiendo la mirada de su pueblo para contemplar el Uchiha enmascarado.

"¿Por qué estoy aquí en realidad? Podría estar aquí por un montón de cosas que usted sabe. Podría estar aquí para hablar sólo con usted. Podría estar aquí sólo molestar. Yo podría estar aquí para ogle Konan ya que ella es muy hermosa - "Konan se estremeció un poco de asco"-Podría ser estar aquí para volver mi alijo de porno, no es que tenga ningún Heck, yo podría estar aquí, posiblemente, incluso la muerte. ". Tobi respondió enumerando fuera muchas razones de por qué podría estar allí.

"Madara. Basta de juegos." Dolor glacialmente dijo, sus ojos inexpresivos ahora mostrando una emoción por primera vez.

Anger.

Tobi sonrió debajo de su máscara en la forma en que siempre se puso en la piel de dolor. "¿Quién dijo que estamos jugando? Podría estar aquí sólo para socializar." Él reflexionó.

"Su idea de la socialización es ... Torcido en el mejor." Dolor humilde murmuró, dando Tobi una mirada en blanco.

Tobi se burló un poco, antes de hablar en un tono serio "Vamos a ir al grano vamos? Con la pérdida de tanto Sasori y Deidara, necesitaremos un nuevo miembro a unirse a nosotros. Sin embargo, hay muy pocos Shinobi S del ranking en estos días. Sin embargo, tengo un posible candidato ".

"¿Quién?" Preguntó el dolor.

"Un antiguo Shinobi de Konoha con el nombre de Hiruko. Aunque la búsqueda de él puede llegar a ser muy molesto ya que es muy difícil de alcanzar. Aunque no es nada Zetsu no puede manejar." Respondió Tobi.

"Muy bien, voy a dejar que le interesan a usted. Sin embargo, ¿qué vamos a hacer con el Ichibi? Nosotros nunca realmente terminado el sellado de su Chakra." Dolor dijo, cambiando sus ojos para mirar profundamente en Tobi único visible.

Sharingan de Tobi dirigió amenazadoramente "Deja el Ichibi. Sólo necesitamos una fracción de su Chakra de todos modos." Él contestó.

"Ya veo." Era la única respuesta de dolor.

"Ahora la cuestión de la Jinchuuriki Kyuubi." El enmascarado Uchiha dijo, con los ojos tomando un mayor interés en este asunto.

Pain y Konan entrecerró los ojos ligeramente ante el interés que escucharon en su voz.

"Deje el Jinchuuriki Kyuubi me Pain. Y antes de preguntar por qué quiero que te vayas al Kyuubi para mí. Es bastante simple .. Mi plan es convertir al muchacho a nuestra causa." Tobi declaró.

El dolor es, y los ojos de Konan se amplió ligeramente, antes de regresar a su rostro sin emociones. "¿Y por qué quieres que se uniera a nosotros?" El anillado figura cabeza ojos de Akatsuki no pudo evitar preguntar.

"La razón de es mi propio dolor." Tobi fríamente respondió: "Pero si usted debe conocer. Me he tomado bastante interés en el niño. Creo que con él a nuestro lado, nuestros planes se acelerará exponencialmente."

Dolor tarareó pensativo "Pensé que teníamos el poder de su Bijuu."

"Como he dicho antes, sólo realmente necesitamos al menos una fracción de su verdadero poder. Nada más y nada menos. No te preocupes, a juzgar por la cantidad de energía tiene el Kyuubi, sólo necesitaríamos por lo menos cuatro a seis colas . " Tobi dijo _"Y yo sé una persona que tiene por lo menos cuatro colas de chakra del Kyuubi. Yo creía que vivía en un templo con unos monjes .. lo que se llamaba el chico ... Sora creo? "_ El enmascarado Uchiha pensó ociosamente.

"¿Es lo que va a Madara. Sólo estoy preocupado con nuestros planes de crear el arma perfecta Bijuu. Pronto, el mundo conocerá la paz. A través del dolor." Dolor declaró, en un tono cada vez que un juez condena a alguien.

Tobi se limitó a sacudir la cabeza ante la arrogancia de dolor, y su Sharingan brilló. "De todos modos, decir a los demás a mantenerse alejado del chico Uzumaki. Él es mío para hacer frente a. También-" Su voz se volvió fría y maliciosa con su siguiente frase. "-You'd mejor recordar simplemente _que_ usted está hablando con el dolor. Usted puede tener los ojos de Dios, pero su poder es insignificante comparado con el poder de **Uchiha Madara. "** El enmascarado Uchiha oscuramente señalado.

Mientras tanto, en la otra vida, el verdadero Uchiha Madara pronto se sintió como si alguien estaba usando su nombre. Y se va a calumniar ella. Se comprometió a encontrar el que es la respuesta de este sentimiento, y acabar con ellos por completo.

Realice una copia de la trama. Con su obra, dijo, Tobi comenzó desapareciendo dentro de un vórtice. _"Ahora que pagar una visita a Itachi. '_ Pensó, antes de que su forma desapareció por completo.

Hubo un pesado silencio flotando en el aire. Konan explora brevemente la zona, por lo que tanto dolor, y ella eran realmente solo.

"Está claro Konan, mis caminos tienen toda esta zona bajo su vigilancia. Usted es libre de decir lo que piensa." Dijo Pain.

"Ese hombre ... Debemos seguir siendo cautelosos de lo Nagato. Me siento como si simplemente nos está utilizando." Dijo Konan.

El hombre de ojos anillado simplemente cerró los ojos "No hace ninguna diferencia para mí. Si realmente nos está utilizando, que tenemos que encontrar una forma de usarlo sin él darse cuenta. Incluso si nos está utilizando, este mundo tendrá paz de una manera , u otra ". Afirmó.

Konan asintió sin decir palabra, y ella suspiró. "Aún sin embargo, ¿cómo vamos a hacer frente a Madara cuando, y si nos traiciona?" Ella preguntó.

El dolor simplemente permaneció en silencio durante varios minutos, antes de hablar. "De lo que vamos a mostrarle el dolor." Él declaró. Dicho esto, el hombre de ojos anillado simplemente se volvió y caminó hacia el interior para colocar sus caminos para descansar.

Konan silencio lo siguió, aparentemente satisfecho con su respuesta. Sin embargo, los dos de ellos nunca notó la cabeza de Zetsu emergiendo lentamente del Dolor lugar estaba parado previamente.

"Tobi tenía razón para darnos la asignación de la mayoría de espionaje sobre el Dolor." Blanco Zetsu dijo en voz baja.

**"Sí, pero con la muerte de Sasori, nuestros talentos ahora se dividen entre la observación de dolor, y espiar a los demás."** Zetsu Negro comentó.

"Estoy seguro de que podemos hacerlo." Dijo Blanco Zetsu.

Zetsu Negro hizo un sonido de aprobación **"Por supuesto que puede. Nuestras capacidades son uno de los mejores para espiar en la totalidad de los países elementales."**

"Cierto. Ahora vamos a volver a espiar a Pain."

**"Recuerde que debe ocultar su Chakra".**

"De acuerdo."

Con la conversación otra vez, Zetsu se partió, y se fundió en el suelo. Uno para continuar espiando a Pain, mientras que el otro fue a ir, y dar un informe a Tobi.

* * *

Tsunade recostado en su sofá en su oficina mientras bebía una botella de sake con una sonrisa satisfecha en su rostro. El Senju pelo rubio se rió alegremente mientras bebía su precioso Sake, es verdad lo que dicen. Bien sabe mucho mejor cuando su muy relajada, y con energía.

Los clones de sombra de Tsunade, que estaban haciendo sus papeles, todos miraron el desprecio inicial. Querían un puto Sake también!

Sin embargo, el buen momento de Tsunade se puso a su fin cuando el anciano de la aldea, Koharu y Homura, entraron en su oficina sin siquiera llamar a la puerta. (Eso acaba enloqueciendo grosero.)

Los dos ancianos miraron el sake en la mano de Tsunade con el ceño fruncido, y se miraron con decepción que el Senju utiliza clones para hacer su papeleo.

Tsunade no importa de cualquier manera en qué se miraron con decepción. Era Senju Tsunade puta! A sannin, y la Godaime Hokage. Podía hacer lo que carajo quería!

Tsunade se bebió su sake, disipó sus clones, y se sentó en su silla, ignorando completamente la miradas de desaprobación de los ancianos le envió. "¿Qué quieres dos?"Preguntó Tsunade, con ganas de acabar con esto.

Homura se aclaró la garganta, y abrió la boca para hablar. Sin embargo, Koharu fue la de hablar. "Se trata de la Jinchuuriki Tsunade. No sólo le has promover a Jounin, pero también se lo envió fuera del pueblo cuando Akatsuki está seguro de ir tras él. ¿Qué diablos estabas pensando? Y ahora estamos escuchando que el niño tiene un novio? ¿cuál es el significado de esto? " Koharu preguntó, mirando a los Senju.

Tsunade simplemente levantó una ceja delgada "¿En serio? Usted irrumpió en mi oficina sobre esto? ¿Y qué demonios quieres decir lo que estoy pensando?" Ella preguntó con calma, sin embargo un matiz de furia estaba escondido muy bien en su voz.

Homura decidió subir al estrado "Simplemente creemos que el chico es muy joven para haber sido ascendido a Jounin. También creemos que el fin de mantener al niño seguro, que nunca debe salir de los muros de la aldea. Akatsuki debe tener en sus manos el muchacho, que no se sabe qué va a pasar? "

Tsunade sólo miró fijamente a los ancianos "Venció a Kakashi en menos de treinta minutos. Mismo Jiraiya ha admitido que Naruto es más fuerte que él. Y en cuanto a su prometida? Usted no tiene nada de qué preocuparse, siempre y cuando no provocaste, o Naruto ". El Senju pelo rubio afirmó.

"Los logros de los niños no importan!" Koharu espetó "Lo que importa es que tenemos nuestra Jinchuuriki bajo nuestro control. Dándole una promoción le está dando a toda la libertad. Pero lo que le permite mantener su relación con su prometido es inaceptable! Necesitamos la lealtad niños a permanecer con el pueblo, y nosotros como un todo. Por lo tanto, exigimos que el que, y la chica se separó de una vez! " La anciana terminó.

De vuelta en Suna, Shiroi repente sintió la necesidad de destruir toda la aldea de Konoha. Y para torturar a los ancianos de la aldea durante varios siglos. La chica de pelo blanco parpadeó, y decidió que, en vez, ella iba a destruir Konoha innumerables veces en el interior de su mente. Mientras tanto, Naruto, que estaba a varios kilómetros de distancia de Suna, de repente quería tirar de un Itachi y la masacre a todos en Konoha. Él parpadeó, y no le dio importancia.

Cuando Koharu terminó diciendo que su pieza, el aire estaba cargado de tensión. Y Homura tragó saliva cuando vio la furia apenas contenida dentro de los ojos de Tsunade._"Koharu! Creí que habíamos acordado que no íbamos a hacer nada acerca de la relación con los niños a la chica! "_ Homura pensó con pánico leve.

No odiaba a Naruto ni nada por el estilo. De hecho, pensó que el muchacho era una buena influencia en su propia Udon nieto. Después de todo, él sabía que Udon miró al muchacho, y al principio estaba preocupado. Pero cuando se enteró de Udon dando nada más que alabanzas del chico, y las creencias de los niños, comenzó a ver a Naruto como algo más que un Jinchuuriki.

Él todavía cree que un Jinchuuriki debe ser controlado, pero más o menos, no poseía nada en contra de Naruto. De hecho, la única razón por la que estaba aquí, era porque la promoción para el niño era mucho antes, y porque él no pensaba que era seguro para un Jinchuuriki para correr. Especialmente con los gustos de Akatsuki que hay.

"Anciano Koharu ... ¿Acabas de pedir algo de su Hokage?" Tsunade le preguntó en voz baja.

Koharu miró a la princesa babosa "Y si lo hiciera?" Preguntó Koharu fríamente.

"Es obvio que no sabe cuál es su lugar!" Tsunade tronó. "YO SOY el Hokage! Que no son más mayores! Estás único medio para asesorar o dar sugerencias a la Hokage! Ustedes dos, obviamente, se olvidó de que esto es una dictadura! No habrá demandas! Sarutobi-sensei, obviamente, le ha dado dos más libertad de la que debe tener .. Pero escucha con mucha atención ... Si te atreves a hacer algo en contra de Naruto, o Shiroi ... Que voy a ejecutar el tanto de ustedes en las puertas de entrada de la aldea .. Son Queda claro? " El Senju entre dientes, cordón fría furia su voz.

Homura tragó en el intento asesino que Tsunade estaba liberando. Años de ser retirado del servicio Shinobi no sientan bien con él en absoluto. Antes, él con la intención de matar a pie de varios Jonin. Pero ahora, con lo que se retiró, lo haría apenas el intento de matar a un Jounin recién ascendido. Y la parte que da miedo es ... Tsunade ni siquiera estaba usando su instinto asesino completo.

Sin embargo, parece Koharu fue capaz de ignorar la intención matanza. Pero no por mucho ya que la parte de atrás de su cuello se rompió en un sudor frío. "No se puede poner en peligro su asesores Tsunade!" Dijo Koharu.

Tsunade simplemente sonrió levemente "¿En serio? Dime, si yo fuera a pedir su ejecución, ¿crees que la gente de este pueblo se preguntarán por qué se están ejecutando?"

"Por supuesto que sí!" Koharu respondió.

_"No. .. No lo haría. "_ pensado Homura, era consciente de lo simple mente podrían ser los habitantes del pueblo. Todos Tsunade tenía que hacer era simplemente dicen a los pobladores que estaban secretamente conspiran para derrocar a la aldea y los aldeanos estarían en un alboroto. Exigir por su sangre, sin hacer preguntas.

Tsunade sonrisa se ensanchó, y Koharu comenzó a preocuparse. Pero se calmó cuando Tsunade no hizo nada, en cambio, la rubia Senju limitó a los ancianos una mirada dura. "En cualquier caso, lo que hago con Naruto es de tu incumbencia. Sólo se refiere a aconsejarme, no darme órdenes. Ahora sal de mi oficina."

"Tsunade se atreve-" Koharu fue cortada como Tsunade lanzó su instinto asesino, una vez más.

"Anciano Koharu." Tsunade habló, su voz apenas un susurro, pero su voz se oyó con claridad. "Habías aprender mejor el lugar. Ahora vete. Out. Of. My. Office." La rubia Senju, dijo, su voz ahora la celebración de suficiente hielo para congelar el infierno varias veces.

Koharu tragó un nudo en la garganta. Su orgullo pronto comenzó a tomar fuerza, y ella abrió la boca para reprender a Tsunade. Pero, Homura le puso una mano en su hombro y empezó a tirar de ella fuera de la habitación. "Perdona nuestra intrusión, Hokage-sama." Homura dijo respetuosamente.

Tsunade no respondió, sólo siguió mirando al pueblo fuera de su ventana. Oyó que se cerraba la puerta, y ella dejó escapar una amplia sonrisa. Ella creó clones, y proceder a sentarse en su silla mientras que los clones hicieron sus papeles. Sacó una botella de sake, y de inmediato comenzó resoplando hacia abajo. A veces, era genial estar Hokage.

* * *

Sasuke miró.

Tia miró.

Sasuke miró más.

Tia sólo dio el chico de pelo negro una mirada aún más oscuro.

Kabuto los miraba de una manera divertida. "Vamos". Kabuto comenzó "Los dos se puede mirar a los demás todo el día. Uno de ustedes está obligado a aburrirse con el tiempo."

Tia miró las gafas que llevaba teen "No me importa si me perra aburrida. Si me aburro, me voy a ir a su laboratorio, tomar algo que parece un juguete sexual que su puta, ven hacia atrás y empujar hacia abajo la puta garganta ". Ella dijo.

Kabuto parecía ofendido, mientras que la cara de Sasuke tomó una tonalidad verde.

"De todos modos, voy a ir ahora. Disfruten ustedes dos." Kabuto dijo, sonriendo levemente.

Sasuke miró la espalda de Kabuto, y él se volvió su mirada a Tia, sólo para que un puño cumple su rostro. El Uchiha se deslizó varios metros atrás, y él sostuvo su cara de dolor durante varios minutos. Poco a poco, y con una expresión extrañamente tranquilo, bajó las manos, y miró a Tia. "¿Qué has hecho eso?" Le preguntó con los dientes apretados.

"Estoy aburrido". ¿Su respuesta simple. "Tengo que hacer algo con el aburrimiento." Ella dijo con una sonrisa. "Además, quiero conseguir algún tipo de formación hace. Durante la siguiente hora o así .. Su culo es perra de la mina." Tia terminó con una sonrisa sedienta de sangre en su rostro.

Sasuke abrió la boca para responder, pero se vio obligado a rodar a un lado cuando Tia felw por delante de él, sus garras mellar su hombro. Sasuke miró, y en silencio sacó su espada.

"Vamos Uchiha. No me decepcionó." Tia dijo, una gran sonrisa en su rostro. El pájaro como muchacha agitó sus alas y voló hacia el Uchiha. Sus garras ya brillante para quitar la cabeza de los hombros.

Sasuke se agachó y dejó a la niña a volar sobre él. Él canaliza Chakra rayo en su mano, y docenas de Senbons atada con un rayo corrió hacia Tia.

Tia gruñó, y se cubrió el marco con sus alas, canalización Youki en sus alas mientras lo hace. Los senbons rayos rebotaban, y la oscuridad chica de pelo rosa sonrieron levemente. "Vamos Uchiha-kun." Dijo burlonamente "Esa serpiente pedo siempre está cantando alabanzas de sus habilidades. No me digas que esto es todo lo que tienes. Si es así ... Que usted nunca tendrá su venganza contra su hermano." Ella se burló.

Instantánea intención asesina de Sasuke se disparó increíblemente. "No voy a aguantar más". Sasuke dijo sombríamente.

Tia dio una sonrisa salvaje "Ese es el espíritu Uchiha!" Ella gritó, una gran sonrisa en su rostro. "Deja para conseguir este maldito espectáculo ha comenzado!" Dicho esto, saltó, con Sasuke saltando hacia ella también.

Fue horas después de que tanto Sasuke y Tia terminado su sesión de entrenamiento. Toda la sala estaba llena de grietas, quemaduras, abrasa, y escombros. La cantidad de destrucción dentro de la habitación hubiera sido suficiente para impresionar al Kyuubi. Pero sólo por un poco. En el centro del campo, una Sasuke jadeante podría ser visto como se arrodilló en el suelo. Frente a él, Tia también estaba jadeando, y ella estaba mirando a los Uchiha.

"Teh. Nuestras peleas siempre terminan de esta manera." Tia comentó, molestia en su tono. También se puso de rodillas, y ella respiró pesadamente.

"Hn." Sasuke gruñó.

Antes de Tia podría disparar de nuevo un argumento, se oyeron pasos. "Me gustaría que los dos se detendría habitaciones destruyendo cada vez que los dos se pelearon. Es muy molesto para reemplazarlos." Una voz suave, sedoso y divertida habló.

Sasuke frunció el ceño mientras miraba por encima a la dirección de la voz, mientras Tia simplemente resopló.

"Orochimaru." Sasuke dijo con el ceño fruncido. Su Sharingan girando perezosamente.

Orochimaru sonrió, con los ojos entrecerrados brillaban amarillos malicia, y el ansia de poder. "Kukuku, Hello Sasuke-kun. Tia-chan. Es bueno ver que ustedes dos van por buen camino." La serpiente como el hombre dijo, sin apartar los ojos Sharingan de Sasuke. _"Estos ojos maravillosos._

"Y Tia-chan. ¿Cómo has estado?" Preguntó Orochimaru, sus ojos finalmente dejar de Sasuke.

Tia miró al Sannin serpiente. "Estoy bien, aunque estoy un poco preocupado de que arrancó el culo de Kabuto, aparte de anoche. Estoy bastante seguro de que lo vi cojear de aquí." Ella se encogió de hombros.

Orchimaru simplemente sonrió con diversión, muy consciente de lo mucho que amaba a meterse bajo la piel de las personas. "Usted no necesita preocuparse por Kabuto. Él está bien, es sólo un poco cansado debido a un pequeño favor que le pedí."

"¿Le preguntaste a revivir su flácido pene?" Tia se burló.

Sasuke vio que el destello de molestia que entró en los ojos de Orochimaru. Y se encontró a sí mismo sonriendo ligeramente. Sin embargo, tan rápido como llegó esa molestia, se desvaneció, y el Sannin estaba sonriendo de nuevo.

"Sin importar el favor que te pedí Kabuto, yo sólo vine a ver qué era todo ese ruido. Voy a tomar mi licencia, y Sasuke-kun, preparo para una sesión de sparring conmigo por la tarde." Orochimaru ordenó, antes de abandonar la habitación.

Tia labios se convirtieron en una fina línea mientras observaba el Sannin salir de la habitación. Una vez que estuvo seguro de que Sannin había salido de la habitación, ella lanzó el escalofrío que había estado reprimiendo. "Ese hijo de puta me da la puta pelos de punta." Ella susurró, con los ojos mirando airadamente al final del pasillo que serpentean Sannin bajó. Odiaba la forma en que el hombre siempre fue capaz de hacerla sentir siquiera un destello de miedo. Aunque sólo sea por un momento de división.

"Hn." Sasuke gruñó.

"Así que dime ... ¿Cuándo nos vamos a ese bastardo serpiente?" Preguntó Tia.

"¿Nosotros?" Sasuke cuestionada.

Tia miró al Uchiha "No creas que no me olvidé de puta! Me prometiste que me ayude con mi venganza, siempre que te ayudará con los tuyos! Acabas sustentado, mejor será su final de la puta ganga. De lo contrario, va a ser uno menos Uchiha en el mundo ". Ella siseó peligrosamente.

Sasuke se burlaba "Fine que". Él dijo: "Tengo un plan para escapar de él, pero se requerirá que sea en su más débil. Una vez que el momento oportuno ha llegado .. lo voy a terminar." Sasuke declaró su Sharingan girar locamente.

"¿Y qué voy a hacer durante este tiempo?" Tia preguntó con indiferencia.

"Usted se aseguran de que nadie interrumpa mi lucha con Orochimaru." Sasuke dijo suavemente.

"Oh, así que estoy un guardaespaldas?" Tia con cara de palo.

"Cuando peleo con Orochimaru, mi enfoque, y la atención será el único en él. No voy a ser capaz de defenderse contra un ataque por sorpresa, ya que la atención estará a Orochimaru. Ahí es donde entras tú" el segundo al último Uchiha explicó.

"Lo Teh." Tia se quejó, antes de que ella se volvió y comenzó a caminar por los pasillos.

"¿A dónde vas?"

"La caza! Me estoy tirando aburrido. Asegúrese de que tiene un estilo de fuego Jutsu listo, estúpido Uchiha. Porque una vez que regrese de mi caza, su cocina mi puta comida!" Tia acaloradamente exigió, antes de que ella agitó sus alas un poco, y se desvaneció en los pasillos.

Sasuke chasqueó la lengua en su forma retirado. Sinceramente ni siquiera qué pensar de la chica mayor parte del tiempo. Estaba molesto, incluso más molesto que Ino y Sakura ... No, joder eso. Nadie estaba más molesto que Ino y Sakura. Quizás Karin, pero al menos tenía que Karin Chakra especial de ella. En cuanto a Tia, podía luchar a la par con él, y eso era algo que él respeta.

Él la respetaba, pero la odiaba también. La única razón por la que incluso la toleraba era porque ella se comprometió a ayudar a conseguir su venganza, siempre que la ayudara con su propia venganza. Es un pequeño precio a pagar, y él aceptó.

Eran aliados.

Nada más.

Aunque ...

* * *

Naruto sonrió mientras aterrizaba en el balcón del Kazekage. Había llegado a Suna exactamente hace varios minutos, y se complace en observar que no pasaba tanto tiempo en Uzu refugio mientras pensaba en un principio.

Había llegado como el sol acababa de salir por el horizonte, y la rubia estaba ansioso por entregar Gaara los regalos que tenía para su viejo amigo. Se apilan suficiente oro de Uzu refugio al último Suna durante varios años. Y fue sólo el cinco por ciento de lo que fue realmente en la isla flotante en el primer lugar!

Eso fue increíble para la rubia, pero bueno, ¿quién era él para quejarse?

La rubia abrió silenciosamente la puerta del balcón, con ganas de sorprender a su amigo. Dio un zorro semejante sonrisa mientras silenciosamente entró. Sin embargo, sus ojos se abrieron al tamaño de platos en lo que era antes de él. Estaba conmocionado y perplejo.

Yui, que se supone que debe estar durmiendo, a horcajadas sobre el regazo de Gaara. Gaara tenía una mano alrededor de su cintura, mientras que la otra mano se arrastraba por su hombro, y en movimiento constante más cerca de sus pechos. Los dos estaban en un beso profundo, y con agudos sentidos de Naruto fue capaz de escuchar los pequeños ruidos slurping procedentes de la boca.

Estaba tan sorprendida que no se dio cuenta el rollo sellado que tenía en su mano, lentamente se salga, antes de aterrizar en el suelo. Creando ruido sordo. Ese ruido suave fue suficiente para Gaara, y Yui para detener sus acciones, y por la cabeza para broche de presión hacia su dirección.

Los tres se miraron durante unos instantes, antes de que fuera Naruto quien rompió el silencio en la limpieza de la garganta. "Yo, eh, perdón por la interrupción." Se disculpó, antes de que él tomó el libro, salió de la habitación, cerró la puerta del balcón, y hightailed de allí como el culo en llamas.

Naruto dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio cuando él saltó forma tejado en tejado, me alegro de que estaba fuera del edificio del Kazekage. En serio caminando sobre uno de sus amigos a punto de conseguir extraño era incómodo como el infierno. La rubia no creía que alguna vez se había sentido tan incómodo en su vida. El hombre, que no será capaz de mirar a Gaara en la cara durante mucho tiempo, simplemente lo sabía.

La rubia decidió volver al hotel él y Shiroi se alojaban pulg Él decidió que ella debía saber que había llegado. Gaara, y Yui ya sabían ahora, como bien podría dejar que los demás sepan también. Pero él iba a Shiroi primero. Porque uno, que era su novio, y dos, que quería verla.

La rubia saltó a través de varios tejados, antes de aterrizar en frente del hotel. Casualmente entró, subió las miradas, y en silencio entró en su habitación compartida con Shiroi. Sus ojos adquirieron en la habitación, y el nudo que se recuesta sobre la cama, junto con una mata de pelo blanco plateado en la parte superior. Sonrió ligeramente y entró en la habitación.

Se quitó Altair desde su lugar a su lado, y se coloca la hoja en la pared. Se quitó la túnica, y la bufanda, y sin cuidado que colgaba de la percha en la habitación. Se quitó las botas y las puso cuidadosamente junto a los zapatos de Shiroi. Se quitó la camisa de malla de color naranja oscuro, y bien doblado, y la puso a los pies de la cama.

Se quitó los pantalones, quedándose sólo en calzoncillos, y los colocó en el mismo lugar que su camisa. Puso suavemente al lado de la chica de pelo blanco, y poco a poco cerró los ojos. Permitir a sí mismo para sí mismo un poco de sueño, a pesar de la salida del sol. Sintió shiroi comienzan a acurrucarse más cerca de él.

"Naruto". Ella susurró, una formación en sus labios la sonrisa. Sus ojos se abrieron un poco, y sus ojos entrecerrados instante cumplan las rubias. "¿Cuándo has vuelto?" Ella preguntó.

"Ahora mismo." Naruto en voz baja respondió sus párpados cayendo ligeramente.

La chica de pelo blanco asintió levemente "Sólo descansa por ahora. Espero oír la historia completa cuando despiertes." Ella dijo, cerrando los ojos y se acurrucó más cerca de ella.

Naruto notó una mancha de verde ubicado en los brazos de Shiroi, y él sonrió cuando vio a un Chachazero dormir. La rubia se dio la chica de pelo blanco un suave beso en los labios, y un beso en la cabeza de Chachazero, antes de permitir que el sueño de vencerlo.

* * *

Naruto gimió cuando él se despertó. Él lanzó un bostezo sacado, antes de mirar a su alrededor. _"¿Qué hora es?"_ pensó.

**"Sus siete minutos para las diez; reloj."** respondieron Kyuubi.

_'Gracias Kyuu!'_ La rubia sonrió, bajando de la cama. _"Hey, ¿dónde está Shiroi-chan?"_ preguntó Naruto, al ver la cama vacía.

**"Cuando salió de la habitación, la oí murmurar algo haciendo break-fest."** Kyuubi comentó.

Naruto se quedó inmóvil mientras terminaba de ponerse su túnica, y la colocación de Altair a su lado. _"Shiroi-chan ... Está cocinando? "_ Preguntó lentamente.

**"Sí, no veo el problema aquí."** dijo el zorro gigante, con una ceja levantada.

_¿Recuerdas la última vez Shiroi-chan intentó cocinar? "_ La rubia con cara de palo.

**"Sí, todavía no veo el ... Oh, mierda!"** Kyuubi gritó en memoria.

Naruto se limitó a declarar una expresión sin expresión en su rostro mientras se imaginaba la ruptura Kyuubi en sudor frío.

**"Supongo que eso explica por qué no regresó después de una hora ..."**

Naruto se movió, y la rubia con cautela comenzó a moverse hacia la puerta. Lentamente abrió la puerta, y él no tuvo que esperar mucho tiempo ya que al instante escuchó los sonidos de la batalla.

"Back que fiera! Volver digo! Maldita sea! ¿Por qué es que todo lo que cocino, viene a la vida, y trata de puta matarme?"

Naruto Shiroi oyó gritar a cabo, seguido de un rugido bestial tanto hambre y rabia.

"Oh, mierda!" Se escuchó un choque.

"Yo no estoy pagando por eso!"

Naruto parpadeó una vez, dos veces, y por tercera vez, antes de abrir la puerta por completo, y se movió por el pasillo, con su cocina hoteles. Al instante se vio qué tipo de ... Bestia su prometida estaba luchando. Se parecía a una mancha de aspecto, y era de un color marrón claro. Había vaciado sockets para los ojos, y un gran agujero excavado para la boca.

Sin embargo, lo más preocupante ... ¿Era eso olía como panqueques.

... ¿Cómo diablos se las arregló para convertir Shiroi panqueques en esto ... Esta ... Cosa?

El monstruo rugió panqueque, y trató de devorar Shiroi. Sin embargo, Shiroi saltó sobre ella, y la tierra con gracia detrás de él. Por desgracia, cuando Shiroi esquivó, la bestia terminó estrellándose en una lámpara, y en el televisor.

"No voy a pagar para eso!" La chica de pelo blanco exclamó, señalando con el dedo a los muebles rotos.

Naruto escuchó reír y volvió la cabeza. Vio Chachazero, sentado en el borde de un estante de libros, riendo como no hay mañana.

Otro accidente, la rubia volvió justo a tiempo para ver Shiroi patear el monstruo torta en una pared. La criatura basada panqueque simplemente dio un pequeño gemido, antes de que él comenzó a deslizarse a la chica de pelo blanco.

"Conozca a su lugar!" Shiroi rugió, pisando su pie en ella en varias ocasiones.

Naruto no pudo evitarlo, se rió entre dientes. Cabeza de Shiroi rompió hacia su dirección "Naruto no te quedes ahí parado! Ayúdame a encontrar una manera de matar a esta cosa!" Ella exigió. El monstruo torta gimió y trató de levantarse, sólo para Shiroi comenzar pisando fuerte en él varias veces, una vez más. "Dije conocer tu lugar!"

"Shiroi-chan, ¿por qué no te arruina con un cero?" Naruto preguntó con una ceja levantada, la diversión brillando en sus ojos.

Shiroi parpadeó, antes de que ella se sonrojó de vergüenza. "¿Por qué no pensé en eso?" Ella murmuró.

Naruto rió "Parece incluso que son propensos a momentos de vértigo Shiroi-chan."

Shiroi tembló. Ella tiene momentos de vértigo? Como si! Su orgullo como un vampiro no permitiría tal cosa! Ella era un vampiro, uno de los Youkai más peligroso y poderoso que caminar antes de la tierra. La sola idea de que de todas las personas podría tener un momento mareado era inaceptable! Ella no lo permitiría! Ella dio el monstruo torta con la mirada. Fue todo esto falla cosas damn! Y, como tal, sería ... 'Dispuesta' de.

Ella señaló con la mano a la criatura gimiendo, y ella le dio una sonrisa maliciosa como Youki roja comenzó a formarse en la mano. El panqueque sólo tuvo tiempo de emitir un cuestionamiento "Grr? ', Antes de que fuera azotada por cero de Shiroi. Su corta existencia se reduce a polvo en cuestión de momentos.

Shiroi dio una sonrisa de satisfacción, antes de que ella se volvió de repente a la rubia, y se aferró al brazo rubias. "Naruto-kun, vamos para algún servicio de habitaciones de acuerdo?" Ella preguntó con dulzura.

Naruto asintió con la cabeza sin decir nada, pero por dentro se preguntó por qué Shiroi parecía ser un poco apagado. No había nada malo con ella, pero había algo diferente en ella. Mientras la chica de pelo blanco plateado fue a pedir servicio de habitación, la rubia se encargó de escanear su Chakra para nada extraño. Nope. No había nada malo con su Chakra.

Se encogió de hombros, la rubia empujó esos pensamientos de su mente y en su lugar vio como su novio volvió a entrar en la habitación. "Yo no sabía lo que quería, así que sólo pedimos unos sandwiches y café."

Naruto asintió "No me importa bocadillos o café Shiroi-chan." Él respondió.

La muchacha sonrió, antes de que ella avanzó lentamente sobre la rubia.

"Shiroi-chan?" Naruto preguntó dudosamente.

Shiroi se limitó a sonreír, y ella lamió sus colmillos afilados.

Naruto le dio una pequeña sonrisa, antes de inclinar la cabeza, dejando al descubierto su cuello. Al instante, el rubio se sentía el fuerte, pero el dolor sordo de Shiroi inyectar sus colmillos en su cuello, y la sensación de cierto placer de su chupar su cuello. El rubio dio un pequeño gemido, al sentir el placer de su succión prometido en su cuello. Esto continuó por varios minutos más, antes de Shiroi finalmente a sí misma separada de su cuello.

Naruto le acarició la mejilla, y le dio un beso superficial en los labios. Sin embargo, la chica tiró de la bufanda, y le trajo, profundizando el beso. Sintió su cepillo de la lengua sobre sus labios, y los separó. Permitir la lengua para vagar libremente alrededor de su boca. Podía saborear su sangre en la lengua, pero en realidad no le importaba.

Él sintió que sus colmillos se rascan la lengua, dibujando una pequeña cantidad de sangre. Shiroi dio cuenta de esto, y su lengua se arremolinaba alrededor de su propio, teniendo toda la sangre en su lengua, y gimiendo ante el sabor. Naruto, no uno a ser menos, forzó su lengua de nuevo en ella, y él hábilmente explora los confines de su boca. Remolinos su lengua dentro de su boca.

Se echó hacia atrás, una prueba de saliva de conectarlos, antes de que se rompió. Shiroi inclinó más cerca, y ella comenzó a lamer y mordisquear las orejas de la un gemido del rubio. Ella sonrió contra su oído, y dejó escapar un pequeño gruñido sexual cuando comenzó rectificado su entrepierna. Oyó gemir de nuevo, y ella estaba a punto de dejar salir una sonrisa petulante, antes de que ella sintió que él comienza a besarle el cuello, mientras su entrepierna empujando hacia arriba.

Ella gimió, y ella maldijo el hecho de que aún vestían ropa. Sus manos comenzaron lentamente a deshacer su ropa, antes de que un golpe sonó en la puerta. Su mirada se movió, y las ranuras en los ojos comenzó a adelgazarse con ira y rabia por la persona que se atrevió a intervenir.

Sus colmillos se alargaron, pero Naruto sintiera su ira, se limitó a sonreír, y le besó la mejilla.

Su ira se disipó un poco, pero sus ojos aún prometía la muerte a quien los interrumpió.

"Cha-chan!" Naruto gritó.

"Sí Naruto-chama!" Chachazero exclamó, flotando sobre la cabeza de la rubia. Naruto observó que una bolsa de vomitar se celebró en la mano, y sabía que ella lo vio, y Shiroi a punto de entrar en ella. Él se rió tímidamente "¿Puedes abrir la puerta Cha-chan?" , Se preguntó.

"Aye Aye! ¡Señor!" la muñeca de pelo verde, dijo alegremente.

"Chachazero." Shiroi comenzó "Te doy permiso para cortar a la persona que se atrevió a interrumpir." Ella agregó.

Al instante, una gran sonrisa adornaba el rostro muñecas. La muñequita flotó, y Naruto le dio una mirada divertida.

"¿No crees que es un poco por la borda? Por no hablar de que Cha-chan podría terminar matando a esa persona." Preguntó, su voz que sostiene ligera preocupación.

Shiroi le indicó que fuera "Nope. Dije cortada, no mata." Explicó.

Naruto abrió la boca para hablar, pero fue interrumpido cuando un grito de terror resonó desde la puerta. Momentos después, se oyó risas y los gritos y risas se hizo más distante.

Naruto parpadeó una vez, dos veces, y una tercera vez, antes de que él se encontraba. "Creo que la persona que nos estaba dando servicio a la habitación bajó los bocadillos junto a la puerta." Él comentó: "Voy a ir a ver." Dijo.

Shiroi se encogió de hombros, y ella cerró los ojos cuando Naruto fue a ir a ver a la puerta. Se preguntó qué iba a pasar ahora. Sabía que Yui se iba a quedar con Gaara, y ella aceptó. Sabía que iba a tener que tolerar que moza de pelo rosa por varios días más. Aunque para ser honestos, Shiroi encontró a la niña a ser divertido. Ella algo pareció muy entretenido.

Obtener Sakura enojada era divertido para ella. Ella disfrutó de la reacción que salió de ella, y si ella terminó superando a la niña a una pulgada de su vida porque ella tomó su ira muy lejos ... Bueno, eso fue sólo un muy buen bono para ella.

Oyó Naruto vuelva a introducir la habitación, y ella alzó la vista mientras se sentaba en el sofá. "Bueno, los sándwiches están bien." Él dijo, mostrándole los cuatro sándwiches envueltos en plástico. "Pero el café .. me temo que el portero va a estar recogiendo eso." Él bromeó.

Shiroi ligera risita. Los dos comieron rápidamente break-fest, y Naruto se explica lo que le ocurrió durante su pequeña aventura en la tumba de Arashi. Decir Shiroi estaba sorprendido era un eufemismo. No podía imaginar que satisfacen los Nidaime Hokage de tal manera. Y para saber que es tu bisabuelo poco después, era poco menos que increíble.

Ella hizo varias preguntas más, como la forma en que el Nidaime era. ¿Qué tan fuerte que era, lo que era luchar contra él. Naruto respondió a la medida de sus posibilidades, y Shiroi estaba sorprendido por la historia. Honestamente no creo que el Nidaime cabalgando sobre Tsunami en realidad era real. Pero por lo que Naruto le estaba diciendo, era muy real.

Hablaron durante unos minutos más, antes de salir del hotel. Caminaron por las calles de Suna, y se dieron cuenta de cómo todo el mundo estaba tan animado. Los pobladores saludaron a los dos, e incluso el ninja de la aldea se inclinaron con respecto a los dos. Shiroi sonrió ante eso, Naruto se limitó a sonreír.

"Ah, no ustedes dos son." Los dos levantaron la vista, sólo para ver a Kakashi mirándolos desde su percha encima de una farola.

"Kakashi-Senpai". Naruto dio la bienvenida. Shiroi simplemente asintió cortés.

"Así que lo hizo dos dormir lo suficiente?"

"Dormimos bien, Kakashi-Senpai". Naruto respondió, con una sonrisa amable en su rostro. Shiroi limitó a Kakashi una mirada aburrida.

"Me encantaría quedarme a charlar Naruto, Shiroi-san. Pero me temo que he perdido la cuenta de Sakura, así que estoy en una búsqueda para encontrarla." Kakashi dijo: "He venido a encontrar a los dos, por lo que se puede preguntar si la has visto en cualquier lugar por aquí." Terminó.

Naruto entrecerró los ojos un poco ante la mención de Sakura, y lentamente asintió con la cabeza. En silencio, diciendo que no ha visto por ninguna parte.

Shiroi simplemente rió en silencio ante la idea de lo problemas a la muchacha de pelo rosa podría haber metido. Tal vez estaba siendo violada contra su voluntad? Casi esbozó una sonrisa ante la sola idea.

Kakashi tarareó unos instantes y trató de recordar que la última vez que vio a Sakura. Ahora que lo pienso de ella ... ¿No ha pasado ver participando Sakura en ese juego de fuerzas? Tal vez debería buscar alrededor de esa zona. "Acabo de recordar que la última vez que vi a Sakura, voy a ir a ver si puedo encontrarla." Dicho esto, Kakashi volvió, pero se detuvo. "Por cierto, Gaara dice estar en su oficina cuando usted tiene tiempo." Kakashi dijo, antes de desaparecer en un estallido de velocidad.

"Ya has oído Kakashi-Senpai. Parece que Gaara quiere que le visite." Naruto comentó: "¿Qué vas a hacer cuando estoy con Gaara, Shiroi-chan?" , Se preguntó.

Shiroi le indicó que fuera "Probablemente voy a tratar de encontrar Yui, y pasar el rato con ella. Aunque yo realmente esperaba que pudiéramos pasar el día juntos." Ella hizo un mohín.

Naruto rió "Vendré encontrarte cuando he terminado con mi conversación con Gaara." Dicho esto, Naruto dio Shiroi un beso en los labios, antes de que fuera borrosa.

Shiroi tarareó pensativo _"¿Qué hacer, qué hacer, qué hacer?"_ pensó para sí misma. Ella vio el pelo negro de Yui, y una sonrisa apareció en su rostro. Ella se coló cuidadosamente tras el súcubo de pelo negro, y miró por encima del hombro. "Hey Yui." Ella se limitó a decir.

Instantánea Yui se sobresaltó, y la chica de pelo negro chilló por la sorpresa, y ella saltó hacia atrás un poco. "S-Shiroi! No hagas eso!" Ella exclamó, poniendo una mano sobre su corazón.

Shiroi rió levemente "Entonces, ¿qué estás haciendo?" Ella preguntó.

Yui le dio un pequeño resplandor "Bueno, yo estaba observando a los aldeanos. Antes me has asustado."

Shiroi sonrió levemente "¿Qué quieres decir con observación? Seguramente conoces los aldeanos lo suficientemente bien."

Yui suspiró "Es algo que no va a entender Shiroi. Después de todo, usted no vive en un pueblo." Ella dijo.

Shiroi levantó una elegante ceja "Oh? Ponme a prueba. Estoy viviendo en Konoha con Naruto-kun, así que por favor hacer dime .. Por qué su observación de los habitantes del pueblo, y por qué no lo entendería." Ella preguntó, aunque su tono sugería que ella estaba exigiendo Yui decirle.

Yui volvió a suspirar "Cuando nos fijamos en estos aldeanos ... ¿qué ves?" Ella preguntó.

Shiroi parpadeó y miró a los habitantes del pueblo se mezclaban alrededor. "Veo a los seres humanos humildes e ignorantes. Veo gente que toman lo que tienen por sentado, y no estamos satisfechos con lo que tienen. Veo aldeanos, que no pueden dejar de lado su odio." Ella respondió con sinceridad, sin embargo, con los ojos vidriosos, y no fueron los ciudadanos Suna que estaba viendo. Fueron los habitantes de Konoha que estaba proyectando.

Sólo de pensar en Konoha, y la forma en que trataron a Naruto, hizo su mueca ligera.

Yui no notó su gruñido. "Veo a los aldeanos que pueden sonreír y disfrutar de la paz que tienen en este momento. Los cinco grandes aldeas han sido en tres guerras, y debido a eso, fueron capaces de continuar aferrarse tanto a la esperanza y la fuerza. A pesar de su el dolor de perder a un ser querido, todavía son capaces de seguir adelante. Y los que no pueden, son ayudados por aquellos que tienen ". Dijo Yui.

Shiroi entrecerró los ojos "Ustedes son conscientes de cómo trataron a Gaara como un niño ... ¿no?" Preguntó lentamente.

La novia pelo negro del Kazekage asintió "Lo sé ... Y para una vez que los odiaba, yo los despreciaba .. Pero Gaara me dijo que dejar de lado mi odio, ya que sólo lo haría más daño que bien. Así. .. Acabo de dejar mi odio ir ". Ella contestó.

Shiroi entrecerró los ojos en rendijas, sus ojos parpadeando en rojo sangre. Vamos a ir? ¿Era realmente tan fácil dejar de lado su odio? No. No importa lo mucho que lo intentara, no podía descartar su odio por los aldeanos de Konoha. Ella tolerarlos. Ella fue capaz de estar en su presencia, para hablar neutral con ellos, para poder mirarlos a los ojos. Podía, y se toleran por amor de Naruto. Pero que los perdone?

No. A. mierda. Chance.

Si los aldeanos de Konoha darle una razón, incluso el más pequeño de razones ... De lo que les mostraría un verdadero _palo de golf demonio._ Mientras tanto _cariñosamente_apodado Naruto.

Hasta que ella tolerarlos. Por el amor de Naruto, ella tolerarlos. aunque ella deseaba que sólo uno de ellos sería probar algo ...

Así que se les podría dar una idea de lo que realmente es el infierno.

* * *

Anko sonrió mientras devoraba otro plato de Dango. Ella casi se comió la propia placa con la forma que acaba devoró todo el Dango en él.

A través de ella, Kurenai ligeramente negó con la cabeza a sus mejores amigos acciones. "Por Dios Anko, comer más, y que va a terminar engordando". La mujer de pelo negro con cara de palo.

Anko sonrió a su mejor amiga "Oh Nai-Chan ~ Usted sabe que es casi imposible para Kunoichi de a engordar., Con lo que las calorías que quemamos." Ella le dijo a su amiga embarazada.

Kurenai resopló ligeramente y sonrió al Jounin de cabello púrpura. "¿Cómo está ella ha sido Anko?"

"Oh, ya sabes, la misma vieja, misma edad." Anko respondió, recogiendo los dientes con un palillo de dientes. "Trabajar en el departamento de interrogación con Inoichi y Ibiki. Capacitación en el bosque de la muerte. Burlas mi pobre Iruka-Chan, comer Dango ... ¿Mencioné comer Dango?" Ella sonrió.

Kurenai le dio una pequeña sonrisa "Honestamente Anko, usted y su obsesión por Dango. Sinceramente, nunca entender."

"Dango es el alimento de los dioses!" El pelo púrpura amante Dango exclamó infantilmente.

"Una cierta rubia de pelo Jonin recién ascendido no estaría de acuerdo." Kurenai inexpresivo.

Anko se burlaba "Por favor, mi Otoutou obviamente no ha probado los poderosos de Dango". Declaró en una cuestión de tono hecho.

"Naruto Ramen diría que es mucho mejor." La mujer de ojos rojos agregó.

"No te preocupes, pronto voy a corromper a Naruto en los caminos de Dango". Anko declaró, con la mente que viene con varias escenas en las que corrompe Naruto en sus caminos, y él es eternamente agradecido.

Kurenai se rió nerviosamente cuando notó el brillo en los ojos de Anko, y en silencio se aclaró la garganta. "Hablando de Naruto, nunca se explicó por qué lo ve como un hermano pequeño."

La sonrisa de Anko se desvaneció poco a poco en una pequeña sonrisa, y ella suspiró casi con tristeza. "Recuerde que el tiempo que desapareció hace dos meses?" Anko empezó.

Kurenai asintió lentamente, recordó cómo Anko había estado desaparecido durante dos meses. Al principio, no le dio importancia. Pero después de la tercera semana, sin ningún contacto con ella, de inmediato se dirigió a la Sandaime sobre esto. Sólo para el viejo Hokage para decirle que Anko era una misión a largo plazo.

"Bueno .. yo nunca fui realmente en una misión a largo plazo. Estaba en el pueblo todo el tiempo ... Como ANBU temporal." La púrpura pelo Kunoichi explicó. Kurenai entrecerró los ojos ligeramente en Anko.

"Todo comenzó poco después de que otro grupo de aldeano me estaban hablando mal por ser la _puta serpiente_ . " Ella se burló "Quería alejarse de la aldea por un tiempo. Así que fui a Sandaime-sama, si había algo que yo pueda hacer para escapar de los habitantes del pueblo. Hubo varias misiones que tenía, pero se requiere un equipo. ¿Y quién trabajaría con la perra serpiente. Así Sandaime-sama se ofreció a dejarme en el ANBU temporalmente. acepté ". Anko tomó un trago de su bien.

"Después de eso, mi missison sólo incluyó a los que estaban a sólo dos millas de distancia de la aldea. Temprary Mi nombre en clave era Hebi y seis y dos años. Fue durante una de mis tareas que me encontré con una turba de aldeanos caía sobre nuestra favorito, y lamentable Jinchuuriki. Uzumaki Naruto. Inmediatamente me mudó, y disolvió los habitantes del pueblo. Se dio marcha atrás muy rápidamente, después de todo, nadie se mete con los ANBU. " Anko se rió, recordando los rostros asustados de los aldeanos.

"Desde que me encontré proteger el mocoso de esos dos meses. Le leo cuentos antes de dormir, me dio paseos a cuestas, me aseguré de que su apartamento era algo limpio. Y me gustó torturar a los aldeanos que fueron lo suficientemente valiente para atacar a la chico delante de mí. Era mi pequeña Otoutou preciosa. Para él, yo era Hebi nee-Chan. Que mi tiempo temporal en ANBU que se hizo, y ... El consejo me prohibió desde siempre en contacto con la gaki menos que se trataba de Shinobi relacionada con el negocio ... Y litte Naru-Chan tenía sólo cinco años en el momento ". Anko dijo, con los ojos borrosos.

"Con que me vaya, los aldeanos comenzaron los ataques contra él. Pero, no fueron tan afortunados, ya que la comadreja también los cogió y los llevó al departamento de interrogatorio. Y, por supuesto, yo era aprendiz de Ibiki en el momento, así que sí . Ibiki _amablemente_ me permitió practicar en los pobres diablos. Y debo decir, yo follando disfrutar de ella. Tenía la esperanza de que cuando Naruto se convirtió en un Genin pudiera llevarlo bajo mi protección. " Una mueca se encontró con la cara.

"Pero Kakashi-" Ella escupió "-interferido con eso, y he perdido mi oportunidad de ver a Naru-Chan de nuevo. La única vez que llegué a ver a mi Otoutou nuevo .. Fue durante los exámenes Chunin .. Y él ni siquiera recordar la forma en que olía. Cuando era niño la gaki siempre tenía una nariz afilada ... Sin embargo, nunca recuerdo mi olor. El olor de su Hebi nee-chan. " Anko susurró, mirando su botella de sake.

"Yo sabía que él no me recordaría. Después de todo, él sólo tenía cinco años en ese momento, y usted sabe que los niños no recuerdan las cosas cuando crezcan. A pesar de que todavía no se detuvo el dolor que sentí cuando no me recuerde ". Anko suspiró "Pero ahora". Ella le dio una pequeña sonrisa "Ahora que es un Jounin. Je, tengo la sensación de que podríamos ser enviado en algunas misiones juntos. Y espero con ansias!" Anko sonrió.

Kurenai se quedó mirando a su amiga por unos momentos, antes de que ella le dio una suave risa. "Su un blandengue ¿verdad Anko?" Ella bromeó.

Anko miró Kurenai durante unos momentos, antes de que ella hizo un mohín. "Nai ~ Chan! Yo soy el que se supone que se burlan de ti!" Ella se quejó, ante una sonrisa vino sobre su cara. "Así que ... ¿Cuándo es su pequeño hijo de vencimiento. Quiero estropear el pequeño bebé ya! .. Y puede corromperlo por mis caminos." Dijo, sin embargo, susurró la última parte de sí misma.

Sin embargo, Kurenai todavía era capaz de oír su amigo, y su ojo izquierdo se movió ligeramente. "Te dije que Anko, no se debe por varios meses más." Ella respondió.

Anko puso mala cara "Maldita sea!" Ella dio una alegre fulminó al estómago de Kurenai "Apúrate usted! Así puedes conocer a los más fuertes, y Kunochi más sexista de Konoha. Mitarashi Anko!" Ella declaró. (En serio, en su opinión ¿Quién es el más fuerte en el Kunochi aldea de la hoja? Además de Tsunade. Dime lo que piensas.)

Kurenai sonrió ligeramente a su amiga, antes de que ella pidió otro plato de Dango de Anko. Ha sido un largo tiempo desde que ella incluso cenó con Anko, y pensaba en disfrutar de ella con su amiga.

Aunque se preguntó cuando Anko iba a acercarse a Naruto. Muchas escenas diferentes entran en su mente, pero que, sin embargo, desearon suerte Anko.

Era lo mejor que podía hacer en este momento.

* * *

El hombre vestido de Akatsuki se mantuvo quieto y en silencio. Su compañera había salido antes a la caza de algunos peces, y otras cosas comestibles en el bosque. En su forma actual, era él ... Y su "visitante".

"No puedo poner mi dedo en la llaga, pero ... Hay algo diferente en ti ... Itachi." Una voz habló. El acento frío y sin emociones que llenan el aire, como Tobi caminó lentamente hacia la línea de visión de Itachi. Su Sharingan brillante ligeramente.

Itachi se quedó en silencio durante unos momentos, antes de que poco a poco abrió los ojos. "Madara". Fue su respuesta simple.

El viento sopló, y sus vestiduras se agitaba mientras ambos miraban a los ojos de los demás con su Sharingan.

El silencio fue roto por risita de Tobi "Qué interesante."


End file.
